


La Aprendiz de Quidditch

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bullying, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 179,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Lily es un completo caos cuando se trata de Quidditch, contrario a lo que todo el mundo pudiese esperar de la hija de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, ella no es como sus hermanos y el resto de su familia, ella es un verdadero peligro en el deporte mágico favorito, y en muchas cosas más.





	1. Buscando Independencia.

Las cosas iban flotando de un lado a otro, mientras las ropas se metían al baúl desgastado por siete años de uso, los ojos castaños se volvieron un poco frágiles, pero la sonrisa amable y dulce le hicieron saber que a pesar de estar sufriendo, estaba feliz, orgullosa.

 

Avanzó decidida hasta su madre, quien de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, hacía dos días que Lily había terminado Hogwarts, y decidió un poco antes de eso, independizarse de sus padres, los amaba mucho, pero creía que tanto ellos como ella, necesitaban su propio espacio, su tiempo, así eran las cosas, llegaba el momento en que los hijos tenían que irse a buscar un nuevo rumbo, y esas reglas también aplicaban para los hijos de Harry Potter.

 

—Comprendo que quieres independizarte, Lily, pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto de todas formas?

—Mamá –sonrió Lily –si no lo hago ahora, sin duda no me iré nunca de aquí.

—No es como si tu padre y yo te estuviésemos corriendo, Lily, tus hermanos...

—Lo sé, sé que ellos siguen aquí, pero sólo duermen un par de noches en casa, el trabajo les hace pasar tiempo en el Ministerio y fuera de casa.

—No sé qué hizo bien tu padre para que de los tres, todos quisieran seguir su ejemplo y no el mío.

—Supongo que somos unos obsesionados por la acción, ser Aurores fue el sueño de mis hermanos y mío desde que escuchamos la historia de papá y la comprendimos.

—Supongo que la vida de una simple jugadora de Quidditch que se retiró para ser reportera del deporte es muy aburrida en comparación con la vida de tu padre, pero Lily, ya era complicado cuando sólo era él quien tenía que ir a misiones peligrosas, ahora imagina a mis tres hijos corriendo al peligro como lo hacía su padre, me volveré loca.

—Todavía me faltan tres años para correr al peligro, mamá, tengo que ir a la academia de Aurores por tres años más, mi padre no dejará que me salte el entrenamiento.

—Lo cual agradezco –admitió la mujer.

—De todos modos, no me iré hoy, buscaré un apartamento, algo que pueda pagar, porque no aceptaré tu ayuda y de papá, pero quiero tener listo todo.

—Bien, vayamos a preparar algo de comida, compláceme, ya después te librarás de mí.

—Cierto, extrañaré tu comida.

 

La tarde pasó lenta, pero no aburrida, su madre era una persona agradable, con el carácter de un dragón si la hacías enfadar, pero por lo general, era divertida, ingeniosa, descarada en el buen sentido de la palabra.

 

—Llegamos –anunció su padre entrando a la cocina –vaya, mis dos mujeres favoritas en el mismo lugar –besó a su esposa y le dedicó una mirada de cursi enamorado.

—Basta de eso, es imposible que aún se vean de esa forma –se quejó el chico que entró, Lily desvió la vista de sus padres y le sonrió al chico.

—Hola Teddy –saludó.

—Hola Lily –le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó un bollo –hola Ginevra.

— ¿Y los demás? Hola Teddy.

—James fue a comer con una chica y Albus salió con Rose y Scorpius.

—Así que Harry me invitó, pensó que te incomodaría que solo comieran ustedes dos, no contó con Lily –sonrío.

—Oye, gracias –se burló la chica.

—Sólo bromeo –se recargó en la silla y le hizo un ademán a la chica –Harry me dijo sobre qué decidiste unirte a la Academia, escuché que te la pondrán difícil especialmente a ti –sonrío.

—No lo dudo, James la pasó realmente mal en ese lugar los tres años.

—Albus corrió por toda la academia en su segunda semana, pero todo fue bien después de eso –se burló Teddy.

—Le siguen llamando el alentador aún, Teddy.

—Apodos que nunca se van, supongo.

—Papá se encargó de ello ¿cierto?

—No me gusta hablar mal de mi jefe fuera de mis horas de trabajo –anunció el chico y se encogió de hombros –Invité a Vic a comer, le mencioné tu problema de soledad, Ginevra, creo que Vic es la más emocionada por suplantar a Lily.

—Me alegra, hace semanas que no la veo, no es que tenga problemas por quedarme sola, claro –sonrío divertida.

—Ha intentado entrar a los Chudley Cannons desde hace medio año, creo que quiere pedirte lecciones, pero Bill le ha dicho que no se atreva a molestarte.

—Yo encantada, ya que por lo visto mis hijos decidieron que su madre es demasiado aburrida como para seguir sus pasos.

—No eres aburrida –la tranquilizó Teddy –en lo personal, me gustan las chicas que aman el Quidditch, y más verlas volando a toda velocidad, verte a ti jugar fue lo mejor que me ha pasado de estar en un partido.

—Eso es lindo –sonrío Ginevra y sirvió un poco más de porción en el plato de Teddy, que le sonrió a Harry.

—Gracias Ginevra.

—De nada, tienes que comer, estás muy delgado.

—Mi jefe me explota.

—Pensaba que no hablabas mal de tu jefe fuera de trabajo –se burló Harry.

—Sólo cuando quiere más porción –sonrío Lily.

 

Victoire llegó cuando la comida termino, ya había comido, de todos modos según lo que ella argumento.

 

— ¿Cómo está el tío Bill? –preguntó Lily.

—Bastante bien, los duendes siguen teniendo problemas con los egipcios, así que nunca se le termina el trabajo.

—Lo comprendo, el trabajo es inagotable.

—Tía Ginevra, sé que tal vez estés muy ocupada, y mi padre me advirtió que no, pero... Quería saber si había la posibilidad de que me ayudaras a entrenar.

—Me encanta la idea, sería maravilloso recordar esos momentos.

—El dueño de los Chudley dijo que jamás pudo hacerse de ti, eres lo mejor que le pasó a las Arpías –sonrío Victoire.

—Compró a las Arpías, así que fue cuando decidí que era tiempo de buscar algo nuevo.

—Scorpius dice que su padre no pudo creer que fueras capaz de algo así, sólo por qué él las compró.

—La guerra terminó, pero hay algunas cosas que no –se encogió de hombros –además Albus tenía un año, y quería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

—Siempre el lado maternal gana ¿no? Por eso le he dicho a Teddy que no tendremos hijos, no pronto al menos.

—Mala suerte –se burló Harry.

—Lily ¿no se supone que tú no querías seguir aquí?

—No tanto como eso –sonrío ella –quiero independizarme de mis padres, quiero un apartamento que pueda pagar, así que tendré que buscar uno muy pequeño.

—Puedes buscar alguien con quien compartir gastos –la animó.

—Podría hacer eso, pero en el mundo muggle –se burló –no me veo actuando como una –observó a su papá –siento eso.

—Puedes mudarte con alguna bruja –sugirió Teddy –yo por ejemplo, tengo un compañero con quien comparto los gastos –sonrió –es más fácil de lo que crees conseguir un compañero del mundo mágico queriendo vivir en el mundo muggle, el apartamento que rento con mi amigo no es muy grande, pero ambos tenemos nuestro espacio.

—Creo que sería un poco incómodo, soy muy poco sociable, eso arruina muchas cosas además… todavía tengo tiempo, para que mamá se haga a la idea –observó a Victoire.

—Por ella no hay problema, yo robaré a tu madre, tú podrás robar a la hija de alguien más, en el buen sentido, así como ese chico robó a mi novio de Andrómeda.

—Prometido –le recordó Teddy.

—Cierto –sonrío –vamos a casarnos a mediados del próximo año –chilló de emoción.

—Eso es tan lindo –sonrío Lily.

— ¿Tú y Scorpius no tienen planes aún? –preguntó Victoire.

—No, no salgo con él, Scorpius es sólo un conocido, y con lo del compromiso de ese tipo, creo que puedo esperar un poco después de la academia, tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

—Cierto –coincidió Vic –sobre la idea de Teddy…

—No creo que sea algo… buena idea por ahora –admitió ella apenada.

—Puedes pensarlo –sugirió él –si no encuentras algo mejor en unos días, siempre puedes quedarte a vivir con papá y mamá –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, Teddy –sonrió y observó a Victoire, que seguía hablando como si nada.

 

La encantadora cazadora Victoire se la pasó en casa de los Potter toda la tarde, había dicho que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero en cuanto Ginevra Potter comenzó con las anécdotas de los partidos, decidió que no había mejor lugar en el cual estar, Teddy se puso a platicar con Harry, mientras Lily se quedó aburrida atrapada a la mitad de las conversaciones.

 

— ¿Qué planes tienes, Lily? –interrogó Victoire de la nada.

—Bueno… Scor me ayudó a conseguir una entrevista de trabajo –sonrió –podré dividir mi tiempo entre la academia y mi trabajo, así podré tener una vida independiente en lo que termino la academia.

—Scorpius está tomando muchos atrevimientos ¿no lo crees? Me sorprende que aún no salgas con él.

—Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano –les recordó a todos –las veces que he visto a Scorpius merodeando por la casa ha sido con él y Rose, y en Hogwarts claramente él prefería a sus amigos y el Quidditch.

—El Quidditch es el deporte familiar por excelencia, Lily –le recordó amable Victoire –todos hemos jugado para nuestras casas en Hogwarts.

—Yo no –le recordó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, es que… tú no eres muy hábil volando ¿cierto? Ni siquiera has aprobado el examen de aparición ¿o ya lo pasaste? –sonrió.

—No –admitió –posiblemente sea tan habilidosa como el profesor Neville.

—Él sólo es bueno en herbolaría, tu… si mal no recuerdo la anécdota de Hugo, gritaste y saliste de clases, en la clase de mandrágoras.

—No soy tan habilidosa, posiblemente.

—Por supuesto que eres habilidosa, cariño –la tranquilizó su madre.

—Posiblemente te vaya mejor detrás de un escritorio, que de Auror –sugirió Vic.

—Tal vez es el hecho de que no se esfuerza mucho ¿no? –sugirió Teddy.

—Tú no sabes eso –contestó grosera Lily y se puso de pie –iré con la abuela.

—Lo único que hará por ti es darte chocolate caliente y darte una poción en él –aseguró Victoire –adoro a la abuela, pero como confidente y lo que tú buscas, no servirá de mucho.

—No me importa lo que opines de la abuela, o lo que los demás opinen de ella.

 

Lily aventó furiosa los polvos flu, apareció en la madriguera, las velas estaban por la mitad, así que fue hasta la cocina, Molly Weasley estaba ahí, revisando unas cosas, que guardó inmediatamente cuando la vio, la sonrisa cariñosa apareció en sus labios instantáneamente, eso era lo que Victoire no comprendía, a veces creía que había heredado más de la parte materna que paterna, a veces era demasiado fría y superficial, y eso era lo que le desagradaba de ella.

 

—Lily, cariño, que milagro que vienes por aquí –saludó su abuela con ese tono meloso y encantador digno de ella.

—Sólo quería verte, eso es todo ¿no puedo venir sólo a verte, abuela?

—Claro que puedes venir solo a verme, es sólo que pensé que estarías muy ocupada con eso de que terminaste Hogwarts, creí que estarías como Hugo.

— ¿Ya se mudó? –interrogó sorprendida.

—Sí, Hermione y Ron han estado tan locos como él para dejarle marchar tan rápido de casa, al menos tú has sido un poco más prudente con tu madre –sonrió.

—Abuela ¿te ha dicho mamá que entraré a la academia de Aurores?

—Sí, me lo ha dicho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, para ser honesta –acarició su mejilla.

— ¿Crees que es la mejor opción tomando en cuenta que soy muy mala?

—Tu tío Ron no era tan habilidoso como tu padre, y sigue ahí –la animó.

—Scorpius me ayudó a conseguir una entrevista de trabajo, así podré mantener mi vida independiente –su abuela sonrió sin comprender.

—Bueno, me agrada que pienses desde ahora ser totalmente independiente ¿Cuál es el problema con ello, cariño?

—Es con su papá –sonrió incómoda ante la mirada de desapruebo de su abuela.

—Creo haber tenido esta misma charla con tu madre –se quitó el mandil, se acomodó el cabello entre pelirrojo y cano y la sujetó de las manos –Lily, nuestra relación específicamente con Lucius y Draco Malfoy no ha sido muy buena, incluso después de la guerra, ellos han cambiado mucho, lo sé, pero hay heridas que jamás se curan ¿sabes a qué me refiero? –Lily asintió –Scorpius, por el contrario, ha demostrado ser un chico inteligente y capaz, se ha ganado incluso a Ronald, Lily, lo que quiero decirte es que eres una chica inteligente y sabes muy bien lo que quieres, así tus primos digan que eres la más indecisa de la familia, el hecho de que no seas apasionada del Quidditch, que no fueras prefecta, no significa que no estés destinada a brillar, tal vez tu brillo es tan grande, que todos estamos ciegos de alguna forma.

—O tal vez ni siquiera brillo –se burló.

—Lo harás, de ser el caso, acepta el trabajo de Malfoy, termina la academia de Aurores, no tienes que demostrarnos nada a nosotros, cariño, tienes que demostrarte a ti las cosas, hacer lo que te hace feliz, no te defraudes a ti misma, eso, eso sin duda es lo más importante.

—Gracias por todo, abuela.

 

Regresó a casa cuando Teddy y Victoire ya se habían marchado, tomó uno de sus libros en lo que sus cosas terminaban de arreglarse, ya había acomodado un par de cosas, pero algunas otras seguían sin ser arregladas y acomodadas, no podía creer que lograría de cierta forma independizarse de sus padres, pero no le agradaba el hecho de separarse por completo, desgraciadamente, buscar la independencia, era cuestión de dejar la vida familiar atrás, y buscar nuevos horizontes, y con el posible trabajo, vería una parte de su sueño realizado.

 

Despertó a las seis veintitrés de la mañana, salió a la ducha, tomó su baño normal y regreso a su habitación para vestirse, tenía la cita de trabajo que Scorpius le había conseguido, tendría que agradecerle después, estaba más que segura que la cita era solo por cubrir las apariencias.

 

Tenía que decirles a sus padres en algún momento que estaba de subordinada de los Malfoy, y no sabía cómo le iba a decir a Victoire, que estaba en el grupo de los Chudley. Si conseguía el trabajo, claro.

 

Sujetó la caja de cereales y sirvió un poco en su bol, desayunó tranquila, esperando a sus padres, ellos entraban temprano a trabajar, observó el reloj sobre el marco de la puerta, era mejor que se apurara.

 

Salió a las siete quince de casa, esperó en la recepción del lujoso edificio de los Chudley Cannons, a que le llamaran de parte de Draco Malfoy, su cita era a las siete treinta, a las siete veintiocho, la asistente ya la estaba guiando a la oficina, cuando estuvo frente a las puertas dobles de nogal negro, eran las siete treinta exactas.

 

—Buenos días –saludó al hombre rubio detrás del escritorio.

—Señorita Potter –sonrío maliciosamente.

—Exactamente –sonrío nerviosa, no era nada parecido a su hijo en el carácter, ya que podía ver de dónde Scorpius había salido tan atractivo y altanero.

—No pude lograr que su madre jugará en mi equipo, pero ahora usted...

—No soy jugadora –aclaró.

—Lo sé –sonrío –de serlo lo sabría, sólo trabajan para mí los mejores, claro que con usted, haré una excepción porque mi hijo me lo ha pedido –fue hasta ella y sujetó un mechón pelirrojo que se había escapado de su peinado recogido –y porque quiero la satisfacción de tener a la sangre Weasley, bajo mis órdenes, pasé con mi asistente, ella sabe a dónde dirigirla, espero que se sienta cómoda, trabajando para mí.

—Así será, espero.

 

El día avanzó de una forma extraña, iba aprisa, pero el tiempo avanzaba tan lento, que sentía que tenía años trabajando ahí, y no un día, por fortuna lo que hacía le daría tiempo de estar en la academia de Aurores y revisando los pendientes, podía con eso, su padre podía, ella podía, su madre podía, sin duda podría ella.

 

Revisó el archivo de Victoire Weasley, no comprendía, si Draco Malfoy quería subordinados Weasley ¿porque no contrataba a su prima? Estaba en la pila de espera, así que hizo trampa y la movió de forma que casi no se notara.

 

Brincó asustada cuando una mirada traviesa se asomó entre las pilas de pergaminos, los ojos celestes y el cabello rubio cobrizo se hicieron presentes, la chica le sonrió divertida.

 

—Audrey McLaggen –saludó amable.

—Lily Potter –contestó.

—Supongo que eres la nueva contratación ¿no es así?

—Supones bien, soy totalmente nueva.

—Sin embargo estás aquí, el señor Malfoy no contrata a nadie si no tiene un propósito claro en este negocio.

—Creo que mi contratación fue por un favor muy personal de su hijo.

—No lo creo, supongo que todos tenemos miedo de que nos coma el mundo en nuestro primer día fuera del subyugo de nuestros padres, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Será maravilloso, porque entraré a la academia de Aurores y necesitaré mucha ayuda para aprender rápido todo esto, antes de que la academia me coma.

—No te preocupes por ello, aquí, el único miedo, es ser devorado por las montañas de pergaminos.

— ¿En realidad entrevistan a todos ellos? –preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, esos de ahí –señaló el montón de pergaminos, donde estaban los datos de Victoire –son los más recientes, aún tenemos que revisar todos los demás.

—No comprendo entonces –admitió.

—Para ser profesional del Quidditch, tienes que ser profesional –sonrió Audrey.

—Ya había deducido eso –se burló.

—La mayoría de las solicitudes enviadas, los jugadores son increíbles, podrían ser profesionales, pero les falta mucho, el señor Malfoy sólo quiere al mejor talento, al que no se necesite pulir tanto ¿comprendes? Además, tienes que hacer todo tipo de cosas con cada uno de los jugadores que traes aquí, después de revisar sus solicitudes.

—Ya veo –sonrió.

—No todos los que mandan su pergamino son contratados por los Chudley o las Arpías –continúo –pero si tienen bastante potencial, se envían a otros equipos, cuando pulen sus habilidades, recuperamos los favores –sonrió.

—Estrategia pura –sonrió Lily.

—Así es, puede ser horrible, pero… al menos algunos logran su sueño de ser profesionales, hay otros tantos, que rechazan firmar con nosotros.

—Mi madre fue una de ellas –admitió sonriendo.

—La que desencadenó todas estas montañas –admitió –el señor Malfoy tiene una obsesión con tu madre, en el buen sentido, digamos que sólo con sus habilidades.

—Mi prima juega, de hecho, quiere jugar para los Chudley –se encogió de hombros.

—Ser Weasley no le hará ser subordinada, necesita más talento que tu madre ¿tiene más talento que tu madre?

—Es más joven que mi madre –se burló.

—Tu madre fue una de las jugadoras más cotizadas en su momento, era _nuestra elegida,_ en el mundo del Quidditch.

—Arruinó su carrera por el hogar ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—El mundo puede tener una opinión acertada a la tuya, pero… considero admirable que tu madre decidiera lo que era más importante para ella, su familia lo fue, no todos anteponen a su familia al éxito, y eso, la hace más admirable.

—Ya lo creo.

 

Todo el mundo solía hablar maravillas de su padre, pero estar envuelta en el mundo del Quidditch, era algo nuevo para Lily, y suponía que para los fanáticos, su madre era una figura de culto, como lo era su padre para los aspirantes de  Aurores, incluso para ella, su padre era digno de admiración, y no sólo por ser su padre.

 

—Mañana te ayudaré con tu primer entrevista –le sonrió –bueno, tengo una primero que la que tienes asignada, así que supongo que puedes venir conmigo para ver el procedimiento.

—Sería genial –sonrió –en serio aprecio mucho que hagas esto por mí.

—Alguien lo hizo por mí, antes de entrar a éste mundo, así que cumpliré la promesa que le hice a ese alguien, ayudaría al siguiente mí.

—Yo haré lo mismo, si es que algún día soy tan buena como tú, y sigo conservando mi empleo en los próximos tres años.

—Cierto, serás un elemento pasajero, aun espero que veas que este mundo es incluso igual de emocionante que ir tras magos tenebrosos –sonrió Audrey.

—No te ofendas, pero dudo que sea así de emocionante –rió divertida.

—Todo va en gustos, Lily, pero creo que es imposible cambiar la opinión de los demás con sólo palabras, lo descubrirás cuando comiences a adentrarte un poco en el mundo del Quidditch.

—Lo dudo –murmuró para sí misma cuando Audrey se alejó.

 

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Lily volvió a su casa, para nadie era un secreto que ella era todo lo contrario a sus hermanos, jamás había _abusado_ de la fama de su padre y por lo tanto de su apellido para ser popular, tampoco era tan hábil como sus hermanos, ni agradable y sociable, ella era, de cierta manera, lo que hubiese sido de su tía Hermione si no se hubiese hecho amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, una chica callada, un ratón de biblioteca, salvo que Hermione Weasley, era sin duda, más hábil que ella en la magia.

 

—No puedo creer que no me avisara –bufó Ginny, haciendo que su hija frunciera el ceño.

—Papá te hizo enfadar de nuevo –sonrió.

—No, hoy no ha sido tu padre, he recibido una nota de uno de mis subordinados, tenía que hacer una entrevista, y no la hizo.

—Bueno ¿por qué no? –elevó una ceja confundida.

—Vamos, Lily, eres más  que eso ¿Por qué crees que no la hizo?

—Draco Malfoy –recitó junto a su madre, salvo que el tono de su madre fue de enfado puro.

—Ese hurón, no puedo creer que rechazara la entrevista justo el día, la teníamos en la agenda desde hacía dos semanas.

—Por qué no le pides a Albus que le diga a Scorpius que…

—Lo que me molesta no es que la cancelara, cariño –sonrió –lo que me molesta es que lo hiciera el mismo día, ya no podemos poner algo más en su lugar.

— ¿Para cuándo la ocupas? –sonrió.

—Mañana a las dos ya tiene que estar lista la edición.

— ¿Tienes una lista de preguntas? –sonrió.

—Sí ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Haré algo bueno por ti.

 

Lily avanzó decidida hasta la puerta de Draco Malfoy, entró cuando él dio la orden.

 

—Señor Malfoy, mi madre ha mandado unas cuantas preguntas para usted.

—Vaya, tenía la esperanza de que fuese ella quien solucionara el problema.

—Bueno, ciertamente lo hizo, me envió.

—Pero no es ella la que está aquí –elevó una ceja.

—Ni lo estará, pero creo que le conviene contestarla, sería buena publicidad para los Chudley Cannons.

—Como lo dicen las malas lenguas, has salido inteligente, como tu madre, bien, le contestaré a tu madre con mis respuestas.

—Gracias –dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Malfoy y salió con una sonrisa.


	2. Una Extraña Conocida.

El comedor estaba casi lleno, ya que sólo quedaba su lugar vació, la mayoría de los que estaban sentados a la mesa, eran compañeros de Harry, James y Albus, así que estaban Scorpius y Teddy en la lista.

 

—Llegas un poco tarde, cariño –sonrió Harry.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño asunto que arreglar, pero todo está bien.

—Ya me imagino que clase de asuntos –se burló Scorpius.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño y después le sonrió.

—Yo no insinuaba que se  trataba de un chico, pero ahora veo que así es ¿quién es el afortunado? –la provocó.

—Posiblemente sea tu padre –soltó haciendo que Harry se atragantara con la comida –lo siento papá –se disculpó la chica.

—Eso es muy grosero, Lily –contestó Albus.

—Ya me he disculpado, lo siento, Scor, no estaba con tu padre.

—Mi padre es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir a tu madre, así que no dudo ni por un momento, que te invitara a un buen restaurante, pero atreverse a besuquearte, dudaría en ello, a pesar de que todo mundo lo dude, mis padres se aman.

—Por eso tiene una obsesión clara y declarada con Ginevra ¿no? –se burló Teddy.

—No en esa forma, ha querido que forme parte de los Chudley Cannons desde que dejó de ser jugadora profesional. Las mejores épocas del Quidditch, si me permite decirlo, señora Potter, en serio que leer todo lo que hizo con las Arpías, comprendo porque mi padre está obsesionado con usted.

—Eso se escucha tan mal –se quejó Lily.

—Intenté decirlo de la mejor manera que pude, en serio siento si la ofendí, señora Potter –sonrió Scorpius.

—No te preocupes, Scorpius, la grosera ha sido alguien más –frunció el ceño al ver a su hija que sólo le sonrió divertida.

 

A pesar de que Lily era todo un esquema aparte de sus padres y sus hermanos, la única persona con la que se llevaba era exactamente Scorpius, aunque no convivían demasiado, cada que coincidían, se sentían bastante cómodos uno con otro, hablaban de cualquier cosa, se reían, bromeaban.

 

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió James.

—Sí, a nadie le gusta ese tema –sonrió Harry.

—A mí sí –dijeron Lily y Scorpius al mismo tiempo.

—Son unos raros –se quejó Albus y negó divertido.

—Sólo es para molestar a Scor –admitió Lily.

—No te agradaría para nada enojado, Lils –sonrió.

— ¿Lils? –Interrogó Teddy y observó a Lily –creí que ya no te gustaba que te dijeran Lils.

—Todo mundo le dice Lils –soltó Scorpius sonriéndole a Teddy –bueno, los amigos cercanos y familia –se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Apenas ayer dijiste que sólo eran conocidos –soltó Teddy observando a Lily.

—Me has roto el corazón, Teddy –bromeó Scorpius –pero técnicamente, nunca hemos tenido una amistad como la que tengo con Albus, o contigo, sólo coincidimos así, en las cenas o a veces en los lugares.

—Le conseguiste una entrevista de trabajo ¿no es así?

—No pensé que fuera un delito –admitió Scorpius.

—Claro que no lo es, es sólo que me sorprendió, hace un tiempo me dijo que no le gustaba que le dijera Lils, de hecho que odiaba que le dijeran así, es sólo… me sorprendí de saber que era yo el de las viejas noticias.

—Ya no me dicen Lils, sólo Scorpius –aclaró Lily sin darle mucha importancia –es con el único que no tengo problemas con que me llame así.

—Ni siquiera la abuela la llama Lils, no más –admitió Albus.

—Está bien –sonrió Teddy sin prestar más atención al hecho.

 

Todos siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, antes, cuando Lily era una niña solía llevarse muy bien con Teddy, eran muy cercanos el uno del otro, pero la buena amistad que tenían se había enfriado con el tiempo, Teddy había comenzado a salir con Victoire, la academia de Aurores, después el Departamento de Aurores, ella con Hogwarts, e intentando llamar la atención de los chicos del colegio, cada quién se había dedicado a lo suyo, y llegó un momento en que lo demás ya era inclusive para uno y otro, había cierto cariño, pero no era como antes, los lazos entre ellos estaban más fríos que los sentimientos de Voldemort, incluso actualmente, Lily no sabía nada de Teddy aunque pasara tiempo en la casa de los Potter, y él desconocía todo de ella, en el pasado, él estaría al tanto de su trabajo en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

 

—Señora Potter ¿sería mucha molestia si me regala un trozo más de pastel de chocolate? –sonrió Scorpius.

—No, claro que no –sonrió Ginny.

 

Lily se sentó junto a Scorpius en la sala, después de la cena, los demás se habían retirado, dejando sólo a los Potter con Teddy y Scorpius.

 

—Sé tus cochinos planes, Potter –bromeó Scorpius y Lily sonrió y mostró su cuchara –ya lo sabía.

—Eres el único que siempre recibe dos porciones –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

 

La plática siguió, mientras Lily y Scorpius peleaban los trozos más grandes de la división errónea que había hecho el chico, reían divertidos, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando la charla de los demás, que volteaban a verlos con una sonrisa divertida, tal vez todos pensaban que las cosas iban un poco más allá de ser sólo conocidos.

 

—Te gané –sonrió victorioso.

—No del todo –se abalanzó y se comió el pedazo en la cuchara del rubio.

—Eres una tramposa –se quejó Scorpius divertido.

—No es trampa, se llama estrategia, no sé nada de estrategia, pero supongo que es así –rió y no se quitó cuando él quitó las migas de la comisura de sus labios, casi besándola.

 

Scorpius pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica después de que volvió de colocar el plato en la cocina.

 

—No es tan complicado como parece –soltó James –sólo es cuestión de que deje de distraerse mientras presume –bufó.

—Es un mal buscador y punto –soltó Scorpius –simplemente no se puede ser tan arrogante mientras vuelas.

—Oh disculpa, nunca te viste a ti mismo en los partidos en Hogwarts –soltó James.

—Mis admiradoras jamás se quejaron de ello –bromeó –además, no es mi culpa que tu hermano fuera más malo que la mirada de basilisco, James.

—Bueno, al menos no fui Lily –se burló Albus.

—Eso no fue divertido –soltó Ginevra.

—Lo siento mamá, pero Lily es tan mala volando, como el llanto de mandrágora.

—Es un juego sin sentido –soltó Lily –buscar una maldita pelota que puedes tardar hasta meses en encontrarla, no sé qué les gusta de ese juego.

—Que nadie en la academia te escuche decir eso –sugirió Teddy –es el juego por excelencia en el lugar y de los nuevos entrenadores.

—Tendrán cerebro de troll.

—Oye –la estrujó Scorpius –no te han dicho que Teddy y yo seremos nuevos profesores en la academia ¿cierto?

—No, no me lo han dicho, al parecer no tengo clases con ustedes, de lo que me libré –sonrió.

—Tal vez no has revisado muy bien tus horarios, o no has ido por ellos, pueden ser algunas de esas, tenemos clase con los novatos –informó Teddy –sin duda estarás en nuestra clase.

— _Nuestra clase_ –elevó una ceja –tienen clase juntos, eso es nuevo.

—Pensé que entenderías, pero no fue así.

—Sólo bromeaba –observó a Teddy y observó su reloj –me iré a dormir, mañana tengo un día largo.

—Conseguiste el empleo –sonrió Scorpius.

—Sí, lo conseguí, gracias por la ayuda.

—Yo sólo conseguí la cita con la secretaria, no hice nada más.

—Claro –negó.

 

Suspiró cuando se recostó en su cama, esperaba que con el trabajo que tenía, al menos comenzara a entender el Quidditch, seguía sin gustarle, pero no comprender todo eso que hace del juego una adicción, era sorprendente ver la habilidad de algunos volando, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, por ejemplo la habilidad que tenía Dumbledore en la magia, eso era más interesante un montón de brujas y magos detrás de pelotas.

 

Se estiró para tomar el libro que le había prestado Hugo, su padre solía tenerlo cuando comenzaba a ser Auror, esperaba poder llegar a ser tan buena como su padre o sus hermanos, no quería avergonzar a nadie, mucho menos a su padre.

 

OOo

 

Lily saboreó el delicioso aroma del tocino cuando bajó corriendo porque se le había hecho tarde, frunció el ceño cuando descubrió a Teddy en la cocina, sentado a la mesa con muchos papeles mientras el tocino se freía solo.

 

—Buenos días –saludó ella.

—Buenos días –contestó y subrayó unas cosas.

 

Lily volvió a servir un poco de cereal a su bol, y desayunó aprisa, mientras abría una de las cartas en su correspondencia, era tan pronto para recibir cosas del trabajo por correo, se atragantó cuando vio la caligrafía uniforme, era de Draco Malfoy, las preguntas de Ginny habían sido respuestas, y las  respuestas eran serias, no estupideces como pensó que contestaría.

 

—Genial –murmuró y fue hasta la oficina de su madre y dejó el extenso pergamino y volvió a su desayuno y correspondencia.

 

La Academia le había enviado su horario, observó sobre el pergamino al chico que seguía sumergido en sus asuntos, tenía clases con él todos los días, al igual que con Scorpius, tenían que impartir dos de las materias más importantes, bufó pero intentó superponerse al hecho.

 

Fue hasta la chimenea para ir hasta el trabajo, se aseguró de llevar la muda bien escondida en sus cosas, no quería que sospecharan en donde trabajaba, por eso salía con ropa normal, y al llegar a la oficina, se vestía como el reglamento de empleados de los Chudley Cannons especificaba que tenían que vestir.

 

Audrey la saludó amable y le dio órdenes para lo que tenía que hacer ese día, observó cada una de las cajas de mercancía que habían llegado, no eran muchas pero las suficientes como para ocuparla hasta medio día.

 

—Vaya, vaya, Potter, trabajas mucho –se burló Scorpius.

—Iba a preguntarte que hacías aquí, pero es una pregunta muy estúpida.

—No tanto, se supone que tengo que estar en el trabajo, pero como tendré que dar clases en la maldita academia, bueno, estoy libre hasta que inicie.

—Bueno, que afortunado de tu parte, yo tengo que usar mis dos meses libres para conseguir galeones y poder rentar un lugar decente.

— ¿Por qué no pides ayuda con eso? –sugirió.

—Scor, me ayudaste a conseguir un empleo bien remunerado, y acepté la ayuda porque venía de ti, pero no quiero deberle todo a alguien, por eso no pido ayuda.

—Admiro que quieras independizarte, Lily, pero es tonto querer cortar todo lazo con los demás por ello, puedes conseguir ayuda, cuando sea más fácil volar sola, simplemente agradeces y regresas el favor cuando te toque.

—Lo dice quien tiene un apartamento en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres Muggle.

—Sí bueno, soy un Malfoy, no puedo con ello –bromeó.

—Pensaré eso de solicitar ayuda –sonrió.

 

Fue con Scorpius a comer al callejón Diagon, pasó un rato agradable, paseando con el heredero Malfoy, que la llevaba abrazada, haciendo que los observaran con interés, y por mucho que le costara comprender al resto, lo que había entre ellos era amistad, no algo más, ella no sentía atracción por él y por el hecho de que Scorpius jamás había intentado ni robarle un beso, ni insinuado algo, sabía que él la veía como una hermana, de la misma forma en la que ella lo veía a él.

 

—Realmente odio el hecho de que tu padre me enviara a la academia de vuelta.

—Irás a dar clases, Scor, no como estudiante –lo tranquilizó.

—Ya lo sé, Teddy tampoco está muy feliz, se suponía que nosotros éramos buenos en el trabajo ¿por qué la academia?

—Para aprender, es mejor hacerlo de los buenos, ustedes son de los buenos.

—Pero hay otros con mucha más experiencia que nosotros, ellos son mejores opciones.

—A veces no importa que tan joven eres ¿no crees? –sonrió.

—Cierto –admitió –iré con Teddy, tenemos que ver cómo nos las arreglaremos para las clases.

—No vayas a hacerme llorar en mi primer día de clases –pidió.

—Jamás lo haría –la besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

 

Lily volvió a la mercancía que había separado, tenía que comenzarse a distribuir y era ella la encargada, además de armar y mandar los envíos, era algo sencillo, y los días completos terminarían en cuanto entrara a la academia, después de eso, sólo serían unas cuantas horas, y podría dedicarse a practicar todo lo que necesitaría para ir detrás de los magos tenebrosos.

 

Los pedidos habían quedado listos, las lechuzas habían comenzado a salir a tiempo, según lo que le había dicho Audrey, habían tenido tanto trabajo, que se les había atrasado mucho los envíos, pero como ella no era tan experta en otros temas, se encargaría de eso en lo que tomaba un poco más de experiencia.

 

—Potter –habló Draco Malfoy detrás de ella.

—Señor Malfoy –le sonrió amable.

—Los pedidos ¿cómo vas con eso? Han estado atrasados y he estado recibiendo muchas lechuzas al respecto.

—Ya no tendrá quejas por eso –admitió –he revisado los envíos, la última lechuza ha salido hace quince minutos –contestó revisando su reloj –he revisado con cuidado la lista de los establecimientos que han pedido que se le envíe mercancía y comencé a enviar los paquetes también.

—Bien ¿en cuánto tiempo llegará la mercancía a los establecimientos?

—Tan rápido como el autobús noctambulo sea –sonrió.

—El autobús noctambulo –repitió Draco y se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Sí, es un medio más rápido, por la cantidad de paquetes, Ernie me debía un favor, y por el tiempo de retraso, las lechuzas no eran una opción viable.

—Usar el autobús podría traernos problemas con el Ministerio –le informó.

—Ha sido sólo una vez, los pedidos no volverán a retrasarse, así que podremos usar las lechuzas, señor Malfoy.

—Eso espero, Potter, te dejaré encargada de esto, espero que puedas agilizar todo lo referente a los envíos, parecen muggles, de tanto atraso que tenemos. 

—No pasará de nuevo.

—Eso espero.

—Señor Malfoy –le habló, haciendo que él se detuviera –muchas gracias por contestar las preguntas de mi madre, ha sido un gesto amable de su parte.

—Como tú misma lo dijiste, Potter, era una gran oportunidad para que los Cannons tuviesen su momento de propaganda, el equipo ha vuelto a sus años de gloria y deberíamos aprovecharlo.

—Gracias a usted el equipo ha vuelto a su gloría, querrá decir –sonrió ante la mirada impasible del hombre.

— ¿Tus padres saben que trabajas para mí? –inquirió curioso.

—No –admitió.

—Bien –contestó y salió del lugar.

 

El resto del día avanzó bien, y por extraño que le pareció a Lily, fue bastante tranquilo y relajante el día, si seguía acostumbrándose así de rápido a lo que tenía que hacer, comenzaría disfrutar de su trabajo temporal de tres años, en lo que se convertía en un Auror.

 

 

OOo

 

La música estaba realmente alta, que le dificultaba comunicarse con sus hermanos, primos y amigos, pero no importaba, tenía casi toda la noche bailando con Scorpius, y cada que él tenía la necesidad de hacer algún chiste sobre otra persona, se acercaba lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara.

 

Se alejaron de la pista sudorosos y acalorados, la pelirroja se sentó junto a Teddy, que reía de algo que había dicho Rose, pero no pidió que compartieran la broma, simplemente esperó y le sonrió a Scorpius cuando volvió con sus bebidas.

 

—No se han cansado de bailar –sonrió Rose cuando Scorpius levantó a Lily de su asiento y señaló la pista.

—Para nada, estamos dejando en ridículo a esos tipos allá, no voy a privar a la gente de que me vea bailar –le guiñó un ojo a la otra pelirroja –vamos Lils, que aquí las cosas se han puesto tan serias, que se han visto en la necesidad de hacer un hechizo –les sonrió.

—Lo bueno de venir a estos sitios, es la música, bailar, si acaso –se encogió de hombros Lily y corrió cuando Scorpius la jaló.

 

Rose observó a Albus que seguía riendo por el intento fallido de Rose.

 

—Ellos jamás van a admitir que están enamorados –se encogió de hombros –admítelo, Rose, conocemos a Scor desde hace años, y jamás se ha atrevido a admitir algo así, van a mantenerse así de cerca –todos observaron al par que estaba bailando demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

—Scorpius debería animarse y declararle su amor, antes de que alguien se la gane –opinó Teddy.

—Por favor ¿Has visto a Lily con otro chico de esa forma? –Se burló Victoire –no, Ted, además, no es como si mi adorable prima tuviese a un montón de candidatos tras ella, posiblemente es por eso que Scorpius no dice nada, sabe que Lily será de él tarde o temprano.

—Eso es peor, que ella se quede con él porque piense que es el único candidato.

—Porque es el único candidato –coincidió Albus con Victoire.

—Ves –sonrió la rubia.

 

La vista de Teddy volvió a la pareja, Scorpius Malfoy la sostenía de las caderas mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, mientras que ella echaba la cabeza atrás en una risa divertida, hacía mucho que ellos habían dejado de ser amigos, por decirlo de alguna forma, se veían seguido, se hablaban, se llevaban bien, pero no había comunicación, no como en el pasado, podía jurar que si su relación con Lily fuese tan cercana como lo fue en un momento de sus vidas, él sabría de qué forma veía a Scorpius, si había algo más allá de lo que todos ellos veían.

 

Se levantó y avanzó a la pista, Victoire ya se había negado a bailar porque estaba demasiado cansada de su entrenamiento, así que la única cercana a él había sido Dominique, y para ser honestos, era la única de la familia de su prometida, con la que no tenía problemas.

 

Dominique bailaba bastante bien, pero estaba respetando bastante bien el hecho de que fuera su cuñado con el que estaba bailando, lo sujetó de la mano y se acercó a la pareja rubia-pelirroja y les gritó algo, Scorpius sonrió y negó, haciendo que Lily hiciera lo mismo, se alejaron y los unieron a lo que había sido un baile bastante privado y sensual.

 

Ninguno de los cuatro prestó atención a nada más, se dedicaron a divertirse, dejando de lado a los que se habían quedado bebiendo en la mesa, pero como lo había murmurado Dominique antes de que Teddy la arrastrara a la pista, es que habían ido a ese lugar a divertirse, y que parecía que los únicos dispuestos a divertirse eran Scorpius y Lily, y ahora estaban los cuatro ahí, en la pista, riendo por los chistes tontos de Scorpius y bailando sin importarles mucho.

 

—Oh vaya, ¡Esto es vida! –gritó el rubio cuando las dos chicas se acercaron más de lo normal a bailar, se rieron y fueron hasta él, la mano del rubio rodeó de inmediato la cintura de Lily, que tenía la espalda pegada al pecho de él y le sonrió a Dominique, que tenía sus pechos pegados al torso del Malfoy.

 

Lily se alejó riendo a carcajadas por algo que había dicho Malfoy y Dominique la siguió, la vista de Teddy se perdió cuando la pelirroja sujetó su cabello dejando a la vista su largo cuello mientras  movía las caderas de forma sensual de un lado a otro.

 

—Teddy –la voz de Victoire le hizo darse cuenta de que había dejado de bailar –son las cuatro de la mañana, creo que es hora de irnos.

—Cierto –sonrió –nos veremos después –les gritó.

—Dominique, vendrás con nosotros, mis padres me han dicho que no te deje –le informó, la rubia aceptó, besó a Lily en la mejilla como despedida e hizo lo mismo con Malfoy.

 

Teddy observó sobre su hombro como los chicos volvían al baile privado, en un mar de risas divertidas.

 

—No sé cómo me dejé guiar a un lugar así –bufó enfadada Victoire –no podré dormir ni cinco minutos, apenas si tengo tiempo de tomar una ducha antes de ir a mi entrenamiento.

—Nadie te ha pedido que nos acompañes –soltó Dominique –los planes eran con Albus, Rose y Scorpius.

—Son unos irresponsables,  todos ellos tienen obligaciones, incluso Lily.

—Puedo apostarte a que ellos llegarán a sus empleos a tiempo también –rebatió su hermana –además, Vic, en serio, no sé qué hacías ahí, no es tu forma de diversión, ni de nadie, si no hubiese sido por Teddy, me la hubiese pasado aburrida en ese lugar, Scorpius y Lily saben sin duda como pasar el rato.

—Yo también sé cómo pasar el rato, y esos lugares muggles no son mi estilo.

—Nada que no sea el Quidditch es tu estilo, hermanita –sonrió de lado, cosa que molestó a Victoire –creo que Teddy también se divirtió cuando se alejó de ti, creo que es más feliz cuando no estás cerca.

—Yo no he dicho nada –se acercó a Victoire para besarla pero ella lo alejó con mala cara.

—Estás completamente sudado, hueles a troll –negó.

—Ni siquiera había notado que había sudado –se burló divertido.

—En ese mar de gente, me sorprendería que no hubieses sudado.

 

El chico se sentó junto a su cuñada que se había quedado repentinamente callada, así que la observó para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormida.

 

—También crees que ellos salen o algo así –comentó.

—No sé si lo preguntas o lo afirmas –contestó confundido Teddy.

—En realidad tampoco sé si lo pregunto o lo afirmo –se burló –Lily es una chica completamente diferente a la familia, todos lo notamos, incluso llegamos a relegarla por creerla tonta e insegura –admitió –eso no significa que me caiga mal –le aclaró al chico –pero desde hace un mes, desde que sale con Scorpius más seguido, desde que él le consiguió ese empleo ella se ha vuelto otra ¿lo has notado?

—A decir verdad, no –Dominique volteó a verlo.

—Vamos Edward –lo reprendió –todos sabemos que tú y Lily ya no son más que unos viejos conocidos ahora, pero la conociste mejor que nadie en un momento, y admítelo, esa Lily jamás hubiese bailado de esa forma, _jamás,_ y para completar, no hubiese hecho un espectáculo, viste como le bailaba a Scorpius –suspiró –puedo jurar que él estaba más que feliz cuando ella le bailó ¿sabes a que me refiero?

—Ambas le bailaron –recordó él.

—A la única que tocó fue a ella, Scorpius está sexualmente atraído por ella, y no dudo que ella se sienta de la misma forma, sino es que ya han llegado a algo más.

—No es la forma de actuar de ninguno de los dos –razonó Teddy.

—No lo sé, ¿sabes que trabajo le consiguió? ¿En dónde es? ¿De qué se trata el asunto?

—No, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada, evaden el tema cuando alguien les pregunta, para ser honestos.

 

Victoire hizo lo que prometió en cuanto llegaron al apartamento de Teddy, se dio un baño, se arregló y fue directamente al entrenamiento, él y Dominique se fueron cada quien a dormir, al menos tres horas, cuando Teddy terminó de arreglarse y fue a la cocina, su cuñada ya se había ido, así que sólo fue a la chimenea, tenía cosas que arreglar de las clases que daría en la academia de Aurores, y tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Scorpius.

 

Apareció en la sala del amplio apartamento del rubio, se anunció con la elfina doméstica y espero en la sala a que él saliera.

 

—Ted –sonrió el rubio como saludo –iba a preguntarte la razón de tu visita pero ya la recordé –giró la cabeza cuando escucharon ruidos –Lily, creo que deberías vestirte ya sabes… Teddy está aquí.

—Creo que tienes la cabeza llena de Torposoplos –comentó enfadada Lily –Teddy –se quedó quieta y observó a Scorpius.

—Lamento interrumpir –comentó incómodo Teddy al ver a Scorpius en calzoncillos y a Lily con la camisa de Scorpius, su cabello estaba enmarañado y mal atado.

—No interrumpes –habló Scorpius –sólo discutíamos posibilidades de desayuno ¿ya desayunaste?

—No, no he desayunado –contestó.

—Iré a darme una ducha, tengo que llegar al trabajo en quince minutos –le informó a los hombres y corrió en dirección al baño de la habitación de Malfoy.

—Tú y Lily… -señaló a la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que no –negó –soy un caballero ante todo.

—Y si lo hicieras lo negarías igual.

—Exacto –se encogió de hombros –iré por mis cosas para ponernos a trabajar mientras desayunamos.

—Bien.

 

La pelirroja salió poco después, con unos jeans y una playera descolorida, Teddy frunció el ceño, no quería pensar ni qué clase de trabajo pudiese tener si podía ir vestida así.

 

—Nos veremos después –sonrió –hasta luego, Ted –soltó.

—Espera, Lils ¿crees estar libre a la hora de la comida? –interrogó Scor.

—Sí, supongo que sí, haré el trabajo rápido en ese caso –besó la mejilla de su amigo y movió la mano en despedida para Teddy.

—Que tengas un buen día, Lily.

—Gracias.

 

Entró al baño antes de que alguien la viera, se colocó la ropa que debería llevar para el trabajo y fue hasta su puesto.

 

—Lily, qué bueno que llegas temprano –sonrió Audrey.

—En realidad siempre llego temprano.

—Lo sé, es un decir, uno nunca sabe cuándo se le presentará una emergencia ¿cierto? –se encogió de hombros.

—En eso tienes razón.

—El señor Malfoy quiere verte en su oficina en cuanto llegue, porque no ha llegado.

—No sabes para qué ¿cierto? –hizo una mueca de terror.

—No, pero no va a correrte, ya lo hubiese hecho sin necesidad de que te mandara llamar.

 

La nota de Audrey llegó dos horas después, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la oficina de Draco Malfoy, el hombre estaba ordenando un par de cosas en su escritorio mientras le dictaba cosas a su secretaria.

 

—Es todo, déjeme a solas con la señorita Potter –soltó enfadado y la secretaria salió rápidamente.

—Buenos días ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, señor Malfoy?

—Toma –le extendió un pergamino.

—Claro –lo sujetó aun intrigada.

—Quiero que leas eso –informó –lo antes posible, no necesitas más explicaciones, cuando comiences a leerlo lo sabrás.

—Bien, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro, mientras más rápido comience con esto, más rápido terminaré.

—De acuerdo –contestó y volvió su vista a los demás pergaminos.

—Por cierto, señor Malfoy, muchas gracias por contestar a las preguntas de mi madre –sonrió.

—Ya lo habías agradecido, Potter ¿acaso alguien te ha lanzado un obliviate? –frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hasta la chica.

—No, no, es sólo por si a usted se le había olvidado, sé que su mente está muy ocupada en asuntos más importantes que un simple agradecimiento por parte de la hija de Potter, por eso quería recordarle que ha sido un gesto… agradable.

—No agradezcas antes de tiempo, Lily –soltó Draco –suelo cobrar bien mis favores, y eso ha sido un favor de mi parte.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –siendo así, estoy más que dispuesta a pagar favor con favor, con permiso.

 

La pelirroja salió del despacho de su jefe y fue hasta su escritorio, no tenía mucho trabajo, terminó los pedidos nuevos y se sentó a leer el pergamino, tal y como lo había dicho Draco Malfoy, sólo le faltó leer las primeras dos líneas para enterarse.


	3. La Favorita del Jefe.

Lily Luna Potter tenía un mes trabajando para el equipo de los Chudley Cannons, era lo que muchos ahí gustaban llamar _“La Aprendiz de Quidditch”_ porque no tenía ni idea de que iba el juego, y para muchos de sus compañeros, era algo imperdonable, era la hija de Ginevra Weasley, porque adoraban llamarla por su nombre de soltera, a veces creía que era una regla no escrita que había puesto Draco Malfoy.

 

Le dio un largo trago al té, mientras todos los demás hablaban a su alrededor sobre Quidditch, había salido de su casa esa mañana mientras sus hermanos tenían una discusión más que acalorada sobre una temporada, no sabía de qué demonios hablaban, y pensó que se la pasaría mejor en el trabajo como últimamente la estaba pasando, pero no, llegó a otro batallón, comenzaron a ignorarla cuando después de la quinceava pregunta contestó el mismo: _no sé nada de Quidditch._ Ya todo el mundo sabía que no era su fuerte, pero suponían que por ser hija de quien era, sabía al menos lo básico, pero no, estaban más que equivocados, cuando decía que no sabía nada, era la verdad. Sabía su nombre porque todo mundo nombraba al juego, pero no había ido ninguna vez a los partidos de la escuela, y cada que en su casa hablaban de Quidditch, ella iba a jugar con los gnomos al jardín o a ayudar a su abuela con las tareas del hogar.

 

—Te has convertido en una sensación –sonrió Audrey – _La Aprendiz de Quidditch._

—Ya sabía que me decían así –suspiró.

—Ya entenderán que no todos compartimos la misma pasión por las mismas cosas, supongo que a ti deberían preguntarte todos sobre cómo detectar magia oscura ¿no es así? –la animó.

—En realidad no sé en qué les afecta que no me guste el deporte.

—Estás trabajando en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch, muchos que son expertos en la materia quisieran estar en tu lugar.

—Enviando mercancía –se burló –ya lo creo.

—Eres la favorita del jefe, te paseas por todo el lugar coqueteando con Scorpius Malfoy, creo que es lo que les afecta, que sólo por eso entraste, no opino lo mismo, porque sin duda has avanzado mucho aquí, la persona pasada hizo que se atrasaran los envíos, por eso el señor Malfoy le despidió, del equipo se encargan los entrenadores, los contratistas –se señaló a sí misma –y de la prensa los expertos y así, pero al señor Malfoy siempre ha sido especial respecto al orden, los envíos siempre le ponen loco.

—Lo he notado –sonrió.

—Eres la primera persona que ha hecho esto bien, y no se necesita gran habilidad para el Quidditch como tú misma lo has dicho.

—Aun así –negó –no me gusta el juego.

—Tal vez es que has estado deslumbrada por tu padre, deberías dejarte empapar por la sabiduría de tu madre, es una de las mejores corresponsales de Quidditch, su experiencia como jugadora, es una mujer maravillosa.

—Mi prima Victoire aprovecha eso –se burló.

—Yo no lo digo para que te vuelvas una patea traseros, Lily, pero a tu madre le gusta y le apasiona el juego, a tu padre perseguir magos tenebrosos, y puedo jurarte que tu madre se muestra igual de interesada sobre las cosas de tus hermanos, padre y tuyas, como con las de ella, aunque posiblemente tus hermanos y tu padre vean al Quidditch como un pasatiempo, y a ti no te importe.

—Debería traerla un día al trabajo –se burló.

—Al señor Malfoy le daría algo, se moriría, sería el más encantado de todos, es la diosa personal del hombre.

—A mi madre no le agrada mucho.

—Tal vez tuvieron algo que ver, antes de que se casaran ¿no lo has pensado?

—Sabes algo, o sólo es una suposición –observó atenta a Audrey, que sonrió.

—Conjeturas, sólo eso, iré a  trabajar.

—Yo también.

 

Se levantó y avanzó rápido hasta su escritorio, aún tenía que dar una última revisada al pergamino antes de llevarlo con el señor Malfoy.

 

La idea de su madre y él fue un tanto perturbadora, por lo cual lo observó con más atención de la que normalmente lo observaba, Malfoy asentía mientras leía rápidamente el pergamino, sonrió en una parte y su vista gris impasible se enfocó en ella.

 

—Muy bien, Potter –se levantó, lucía unos pantalones café claro y su playera blanca en cuello V –tengo un trabajo especial para ti ¿recuerdas eso de pagar tu favor?

—Desde luego –admitió.

—Ven –le extendió la mano, Lily lo observó un poco nerviosa, tragó saliva y se acercó a él, el tacto con la mano del hombre fue normal, no era como si hubiese arrancado una pluma de hipogrifo.

 

Tenía sujetada la mano de Draco Malfoy con demasiada fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, ella no había aprobado su examen de aparición todavía, y odiaba la sensación de la aparición.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó y lo soltó.

 

El hombre no prestó atención y comenzó a caminar, cruzaron la calle y fueron hasta una pequeña puerta que todo el mundo ignoraba.

 

— ¿Puedo saber dónde estamos? –frunció el ceño.

—Nottinghamshire –contestó –por qué ¿a dónde pensabas que te había traído?

—No tenía ni idea, por eso he preguntado, señor Malfoy –contestó.

—Bien, esto es el favor que pagarás –la observó detenidamente y negó –es bueno que viniéramos antes, eso me dará tiempo de pedir que te traigan un poco de ropa decente.

—Es el uniforme –soltó enfadada.

—Ya lo sé –bufó –pero no podrás entrar así, quiero que convenzas a uno de los buscadores para unirse a los Chudley –le informó.

—Yo no soy contratista –le recordó –ni reclutadora o como sea que…

—Eres lo que yo quiero que seas en mi equipo ¿te queda claro?

—No sé nada de Quidditch –chilló –sólo los haré quedar como…

—No quiero que hables con él de Quidditch, ni cuál es su récord ni nada, Ginevra –se quedó callado un segundo –Lily –corrigió.

—Eso ha sido bastante incómodo –negó.

—Estamos aquí porque quiero que negocies con él, no me importa más, sólo negocios, todo lo que importa del Quidditch lo sé yo, tú sólo tienes que hacer que él acepte firmar con nosotros, eso es todo, nada más ¿está bien?

—Señor –suplicó –debió traer a Audrey para esto.

—Vienes aquí, porque Audrey no pudo convencerlo, ni con sus amplios conocimientos de Quidditch –le informó –ella ha sido quien te recomendó para esto, así que… espero que no la decepciones al menos a ella.

— ¿Por qué me ha llamado Ginevra? –Draco Malfoy sonrió de ladino.

—Porque tenía el nombre de tu madre en mi cabeza, negocios, eso es todo.

—En realidad no creo que sea todo –elevó una ceja.

—Sabías que todos en el trabajo dicen que eres mi favorita ¿cierto?

—En realidad dicen que soy la favorita del jefe Scorpius…

—Scorpius no es el jefe, jamás lo ha sido –negó.

—Oh.

—Y lo eres, eres mi favorita –le informó y se alejó cuando el hombre apareció frente a ellos.

—Señor Malfoy –saludó el hombre.

—Ella debe ser la hermosa señorita Weasley.

—Potter –informó Draco –es la hija de Ginevra.

—Es un placer en ese caso –sonrió y estiró su mano –es un extraordinario placer tenerla aquí ¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?

—Tengo una reservación con…

—Por supuesto, ha llegado antes que usted, sólo por poco.

—Bien, la señorita se cambiará e irá directamente a la mesa del señor –ordenó Draco.

—Así mismo, señor Malfoy, no se preocupe.

 

Lily observó el vestido colgado, era de color blanco con flores estampadas, había unas zapatillas de color verde, puso mala cara, ese vestido le llegaría a media pierna si acaso, no era mucho su estilo, ella hubiese elegido un pantalón formal y una blusa, pero no podía discutir con el padre de Scorpius, en realidad sí podía, pero aun así terminaría vestida como se suponía que debería.

 

Usó un par de hechizos que recordaba haber visto a Victoire usar, eso explicaba por qué tenía el cabello así de arreglado, ondulado y con mucho volumen, el maquillaje fue discreto, por fortuna.

 

—Estás lista ¿cierto? –preguntó Draco Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta.

—No sé ni con quien me tendré que ver –se quejó abriendo la puerta.

—Su nombre es Jarvis –le tranquilizó –tiene la edad de tu hermano mayor –le informó –así que no es un anciano al cual convencerás si llevas pantalón de vestir y una blusa blanca –sonrió y la observó con ojo crítico –y luce bastante bien así Potter –la tranquilizó –ya me voy, porque sólo dije que iría al baño.

 

Draco Malfoy se alejó, ella fue guiada por el hombre que los había recibido, Lily observó al hombre que daba la espalda, se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó junto a él, ya que el mesero o lo que fuera, la había dejado sin previo aviso.

 

—Buenas tardes –saludó ella.

—Buenas tardes –contestó el hombre poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano.

—Lily Luna Potter –anunció estrechando la mano del hombre.

—Jarvis Whisp –sonrió arrogante y entrecerró los ojos cuando ella no reaccionó.

—Un placer –sonrió y se sentó cuando él recorrió la silla para ella.

—Así que es una nueva clase de estrategia esa ¿no es así?

—Estrategia ¿qué? –frunció el ceño en desconcierto.

—Está aquí para hablar de negocios ¿no es así?

—Desde luego –informó ella y sonrió nerviosa.

—Y le digo _soy Jarvis Whisp_ y no recibo ninguna clase de elogios como la vez pasada.

—No sabía que los quería, en todo caso, le he dicho que mi nombre es Lily Luna _Potter_ y tampoco he escuchado nada de elogios –sonrió.

—Tiene razón, su madre es sin duda una gran inspiración para nosotros los jugadores.

—Hablaba sobre mi padre –negó.

—Me temo que si busca halagos para su padre está en el lugar equivocado, señorita Potter, su padre fue un buen buscador en el colegio, y su padre antes de él, pero sin duda, los elogios tienen que ser para su madre y la familia de su madre al menos en el ámbito del deporte más famoso para los magos.

—Fue una jugadora, cierto –negó –sólo eso.

—Su tío Charles Weasley, si bien Gryffindor dejó de ganar copas de Quidditch desde que él dejó el colegio hasta que su padre se unió, déjeme decirle que cuando su padre dejó el equipo nada se vio perdido, su madre quedó en su lugar y nadie notó la ausencia de Potter.

—Mi madre la notó.

—Sí bueno, ella estaba enamorada de él, supongo que debió extrañarlo, además, su tío Ronald Weasley, un excelente guardián, seguir a su padre no fue de ayuda, si se hubiese quedado, posiblemente se hubiese unido a un equipo profesionalmente.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de los antecedentes de mi familia –informó.

—Y algo me dice que tampoco sobre los antecedentes de mi familia y los míos.

—No me importa nada de eso, sólo quiero hablarle de negocios, señor Whisp.

—Supongo que eres la nueva favorita de Malfoy, te aleccionó bien, pero ni con todo ese glamour que a pesar de ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para hacer que permanezca aquí sentado, no lo será para aceptar, así finja ignorancia, todos ustedes son unos fanáticos enfermos, por eso le sirven tan bien.

—No me importa el Quidditch –soltó suspirando –y créame que no sé nada de Quidditch, conozco el nombre porque todo el maldito mundo lo dice, pero de ahí en fuera, prefiero hacer cosas más interesantes que ver a un montón de pretenciosos volando persiguiendo una diminuta bola dorada que tardarán incluso meses en encontrarla, eso es estúpido, no me gusta, no me interesa.

— ¿Qué hace trabajando para los Chudley Cannons? –elevó una ceja.

—Porque quiero independizarme, necesito un trabajo para mantener mis cuentas, entraré a la Academia de Aurores el siguiente mes, estaré en esta industria tres años, y cuando salga de la Academia, me iré muy lejos y no volveré a saber nada del Quidditch.

—Por supuesto –se burló.

—Mi libro favorito en el mundo es _Teorías de la Transformación Transustancial,_ no gasto mi tiempo en el Quidditch.

—Bien, bien, te creo, sólo porque nadie por ninguna circunstancia diría que ese libro es su favorito sino lo fuera –se burló.

—Es mi libro favorito, me encanta la parte en la que…

—Ya es suficiente, voy a pensarlo, y eso es mejor que un no ¿cierto?

—Tienes 24 horas para una respuesta –contestó Lily haciendo que el chico la observara sorprendido –lo único que sé es que eres buscador ¿cierto?

—El mejor del mundo –contestó.

—No sé nada de tu deporte, pero sé mucho de las cosas, siempre hay alguien mejor, así que posiblemente eso no dure mucho.

—Pero mientras dure –sonrió.

—Los Chudley Cannons son un buen equipo que…

—Por supuesto –se burló –se nota que no sabes nada del deporte, son unos perdedores, eso es lo que son, la razón por la que no quiero firmar con ellos.

—Buena suerte con ello, se están consolidando, y cuando te vuelvas tan malo que nadie te quiera, llorarás porque tu mejor época sería con nosotros.

—No puedes decir eso –se quejó –no sabes nada de Quidditch.

—No, pero soy realista, envejecerás y todo lo que fuiste… se olvidará.

—Nadie ha olvidado a tu madre –se burló.

—A nadie le importa, mi madre sigue trabajando y a donde quiera que me muevo, hablan de ella y de mi padre, su fama va más allá, serán una leyenda porque sí, pero tú.

—Mi abuelo es el autor de uno de los mejores libros, es más, del libro más vendido.

—Es una lástima que no seas tu abuelo. Ya lo dije, 24 horas.

—Mi respuesta te la envío ¿o nos veremos para ello? –sonrió.

—Puedes enviarla a mi jefe –informó.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros –supongo que no te quedarás para comer conmigo ¿cierto?

—Tengo una cita importante.

—Así que no soy una cita importante –elevó una ceja.

—Señor Whisp, nadie espera que firme con nosotros ¿se imagina la publicidad? Jarvis Whisp, el buscador prodigio que el mundo jamás haya visto es parte ahora del equipo de los Chudley Cannons –el hombre sonrió –no dejarán de hablar de eso por meses, es como un favor para ambos.

—Es cierto, mi abuelo me odiaría si firmara para los Cannons, con lo mucho que los odia.

—El señor Malfoy está llevando a este equipo muy lejos, sus estándares no los llenan con facilidad, él pide calidad, excelencia, es un honor que lo llame –se encogió de hombros –muchos novatos suplican que sean aceptados, y negaremos que ofrecimos ofertas, eso querrá decir que el equipo que se está consolidando de nuevo nunca buscó al buscador más prometedor del mundo ¿es tan prometedor entonces? ¿Por qué los Chudley Cannons no han hecho nada por conseguirlo si es el mejor del mundo? ¿Jarvis Whisp es realmente tan bueno y a la vez tan malo como para ni siquiera llenar los estándares de un equipo que es malo? –Sonrió –no lo olvide, mi madre es corresponsal, un pequeño favor a su hija, y eso estará publicado dentro de 48 horas –le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Quién es su cita importante? –Observó sobre su hombro –porque Draco Malfoy parece que se está despidiendo –elevó una ceja.

—Sí, es con Malfoy –se acercó a él –iré a acostarme con Malfoy.

 

Lily usó una chimenea para poder llegar al apartamento de Scorpius, se dejó caer junto a él que la abrazó.

 

—Mi querida Lils, luces sensual con ese vestido.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Te estás volviendo una chica atrevida ¿he? –se burló.

—No te burles de mí –lo golpeó.

—Me encanta la nueva tú, creo que este trabajo es lo que necesitabas en tu vida, Lils –admitió –llegarás a la Academia como una chica confiada a la que los hombres querrán llevarse a la cama –la animó –y no la hermana pequeña de los Aurores Potter y la hija del jefe –la animó.

—Eso me agrada –sonrió.

—Que quieran llevarte a la cama –se burló.

—Que no me vean como la inútil de la familia.

—Claro –se burló –sabes, nuestra aventura en ese lugar muggle, tu hermano Albus me ha estado molestando diciendo que tenemos una relación.

—Bueno, actuamos como tal ¿no lo has pensado? –se recostó bocabajo y se acomodó en el pecho del rubio.

—No ¿o sí actuamos como si fuéramos pareja? –Frunció el ceño –no actuamos así.

—Bueno, en realidad creo que somos amantes –sonrió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

—Creo que deberías decirnos cuando no venir, siento interrumpir. De nuevo –se disculpó Teddy.

—No interrumpes, mi amante y yo sólo hablamos de cosas del trabajo ¿cierto? –besó la mejilla de Lily.

—Sí, mi hora de comida se terminó, y no sé qué  tan feliz resulte mi jefe.

—Golpéale la cara por mí –bromeó el rubio.

—No quiero que me corran, gracias, necesito dinero para conseguir un apartamento en donde vivir.

—Pensé que se mudarían juntos –soltó Teddy.

—En realidad, Edward, Scor y yo no somos pareja, él está enamorado secretamente de mí –se burló Lily –si fuese rubia y mi apellido fuera Weasley, y mi nombre fuese Dominique –le sacó la lengua al rubio.

—Bien, claro, gracias por decirle que me gusta su cuñada.

—Es bastante obvio, sobre todo si te excitas cuando te baila así –sonrió. 

—Oye… Teddy ¿no te has quedado sin compañero? –Enarcó una ceja –Lily busca un lugar donde quedarse, podrían ser compañeros de apartamento ¿Qué dices?

—Si a Lily no le importa vivir conmigo… ser mi compañera de apartamento.

—Es en serio ¿verdad? –observó a Teddy.

—Sí, me he quedado sin compañero, de todos modos tengo que buscar uno nuevo, si estás disponible, puedo mostrarte el apartamento y si te gusta…

—No es necesario –lo interrumpió –acepto tu propuesta –sonrió y abrazó a Scor –te lo agradezco, tengo que ir a trabajar o realmente me asesinarán.

— ¿Vas a irte así vestida? –elevó la ceja Scorpius.

—No me preguntes que me han hecho hacer hoy, porque sin duda, esto –señaló su vestimenta –fue obligatorio.

—Deberías quejarte –aconsejó.

—No si el máximo poder laboral es quien lo obliga –negó sin darle importancia –además, es un nuevo look, dijiste que lucía bien.

—Te ves ardiente, ese es el problema –le guiñó un ojo.

—Torposoplos –contestó y chocó con Teddy, que no se había quitado de la chimenea –lo siento –sonrió –pero tengo que ir al trabajo, así que préstame la chimenea de Scor.

—Sí, claro –se quitó y la observó con el ceño fruncido y observó al rubio –así que ahora te gusta Dominique –se cruzó de brazos –es más sencillo decirle que te gusta.

—Ahm, sí, es más sencillo decirle que he querido acostarme con ella desde hace un tiempo –se rascó la nuca –pero no es cierto, en realidad sí me gusta Dominique.

—Vaya, pensé que era una broma, tomando en cuenta que Dominique piensa que la que te excitó esa madrugada fue Lily, ya que fue a la única que sujetaste de la cintura y la pegaste a ti.

—Lo notó, pensé que no lo notaría –se encogió de hombros –Lily tiene un año insistiendo en que la invite a salir, pero no es mi estilo –se acercó a la mesa y le indicó al chico que estaba listo para trabajar.

—Deberías animarte e invitarla –admitió Teddy –porque ella también piensa que sales con Lily.

 

Lily llegó a la casa de sus padres cerca de las ocho y quince, todos estaban listos para cenar, así que agradeció que no tenía que cenar sola en silencio.

 

—Vaya Lily, luces… como una chica –se burló James.

—Cállate, tú no sabes cómo lucen las chicas, ninguna se te acerca –lo golpeó.

—Bueno, en realidad, es muy difícil mantenerlas fuera de mis entrepiernas –elevó las cejas en jugueteó.

—Imbécil –se sentó junto a Albus y observó a Teddy, últimamente pasaba más tiempo con ellos.

—Todo está listo, Lily –le informó el chico –Scorpius me ayudó en la tarde, sólo hace falta que me digas cuando y listo.

—Vaya –sonrió –me encantaría lo antes posible –admitió.

—Bien ¿podemos saber de qué hablan? –interrogó Ginevra Potter.

—Scorpius me dijo en la tarde que Ted se ha quedado sin compañero, así que si no había inconveniente para él podría ser su nueva compañera de apartamento.

—Pensé que te mudarías con Scor –soltó Albus –él iba a proponerte eso.

—Nunca lo mencionó –se encogió de hombros –además… sería incómodo vivir con Scorpius, es algo que no quisiera hacer con mi mejor amigo –informó.

—Él es mi mejor amigo –le informó Albus.

—Sí, también mío, que tú seas su mejor amigo de él, es diferente –su hermano negó –pero no queremos dar más motivos para que andemos en el torbellino en cada comida familiar, no estamos saliendo, a él le importa otra chica, y como su mejor amigo, deberías saber quién es –sonrió.

—Te está restregando su mejor relación amistosa con él en tu cara, Albus –se burló James.

—Pero si es algo que no quieres hacer con tu mejor amigo, tampoco deberías mudarte con Teddy –habló Harry.

— ¿Por qué no? –Se burló Lily –yo no le veo lo malo, sabe respetar la intimidad de las personas mejor que cualquiera sentado a esta mesa –se encogió de hombros y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Por lo de mejor amigo –le recordó Ginny.

—Ted y yo no somos amigos –todos guardaron silencio y la observaron, incluido el mencionado –bueno, sí, pero no los mejores amigos –negó y se cubrió el rostro –a lo que me refiero es que Teddy sólo era amable conmigo cuando era una niña, es muy paciente, por eso me toleraba cuando el resto de la familia prefería hacer cosas menos interesantes, como jugar Quidditch.

—Claro –musitó Harry.

—Además, Teddy es Auror, tiene que conocer personas más interesantes que yo, su novia está en un equipo de Quidditch.

—Sí, en las Avispas de Wimbourne –se burló James –no te ofendas Teddy, pero pudiese estar en cualquier equipo mejor que ese.

—Como los Chudley Cannons –se burló Teddy –mira, que Ron sea fanático y contagiara a Vic con ese amor enfermo por ese mal equipo, no quiere decir nada, además, sus victorias están por terminar, no le auguro mucho futuro, tenían siglos sin ganar –se burló –digamos que la mala suerte se les quitó y volverá en un poco.

—Scorpius no opina lo mismo, piensa que su padre los lleva por muy buen camino.

—Preguntémosle a tu madre –se burló Teddy de Albus –vamos, Ginny tus predicciones para los Cannons esta temporada ¿son?

—Mi madre es mala en adivinación.

—Bueno, preferí terminar mi carrera antes de que Malfoy fuese mi jefe, pude cambiar de equipo, es cierto, pero… han estado bien esta temporada, sin embargo su buscador es un poco lento, localiza la snitch sólo cuando el contrario lo hizo –se encogió de hombros haciendo que Teddy se riera bastante divertido.

—Es por eso que siempre leo tu sección primero en el Diario el Profeta –admitió.

—No creo que lleguen a la final, ni siquiera se acercarán un poco –admitió Ginevra y se levantó.

—Eso veremos –admitió Albus.

 

La charla se extendió hasta después de la cena, Teddy ayudó a Lily con sus cosas, ella jamás había ido al apartamento de Teddy, hacía unos años habían sido muy unidos, hasta que ella comenzó a interesarse en los chicos, Teddy salía con Victoire, ella perseguía a los chicos para que salieran, y después el trabajo de Teddy, ya no les coincidían mucho las horas, y la amistad cercana se había enfriado un poco, hasta que sólo se habían vuelto solo conocidos cordiales.

 

—Esta será tu habitación –sonrió Teddy y dejó el baúl, hizo un movimiento de varita y las cosas comenzaron a salir para acomodarse –la ducha es esa –señaló –derecha fría, izquierda caliente, hay cosas en la despensa, no te preocupes, puedes tomar lo que gustes, y por lo de la renta...

—No te preocupes por eso, mi empleo no es el mejor, pero es remunerable, Scorpius me consiguió uno bueno –bromeó.

—Aun así puedo cubrir yo el pago, no te preocupes, sé cómo es esto de independizarte.

—Teddy, aun así...

—No te preocupes, Lily –apretó su hombro –el apartamento me lo regaló mi abuela Andrómeda, sólo tus padres lo saben, si alguien más pregunta... estamos rentando ¿bien?

—Gracias por todo –sonrío.

—Si traerás chicos, no olvides el hechizo silenciador, por favor.

—Está bien –negó divertida.

—Descansa.

—Gracias por todo, Teddy.

 

Por supuesto que las cosas no iban a ser así, ella pagaría su parte, ese era su plan, no iba a vivir gratis, si por esa razón se salió de la casa de sus padres, Lily observó la habitación, era bastante amplia, tenía que aplicar un par de hechizos para que cuando Victoire intentara husmear en sus cosas, no encontrara mucho, era lo único malo de vivir en el mismo lugar que el prometido de su prima.

 

—Oye Teddy –habló Lily y tocó la puerta del cuarto del hombre y abrió después del tercer toque.

— ¿Sí? –indagó Teddy, que sólo tenía los pantalones, se había estado desvistiendo, la pelirroja trago saliva al ver los abdominales de Teddy y observó directamente a su rostro.

—Victoire –soltó –bueno ¿no crees que le moleste el hecho de que sea tu compañera? –se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo Lily ¿por qué debería molestarse? –Negó –en cuanto nos casemos, iremos a vivir a otro lugar, rentaré mi cuarto y todo será como si nunca hubiésemos convivido.

—Sólo quería estar segura –sonrió –que descanses.

—Igual –contestó y le dio la espalda.

 

La pelirroja fue por un poco de agua, vaya que Teddy había dejado de ser el chico flacucho, y había adquirido una buena forma, una que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de James o Scorpius.

 

Regresó a su nueva habitación, se recostó con una sonrisa, no era toda la independencia que pensó que obtendría, pero al menos era un poco de libertad, en cuanto tuviese un poco más dinero, posiblemente podría alquilar algo para ella sola, con mucha más privacidad.

 

Se acomodó viendo hacia la pared y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y el día siguiente posiblemente no fuera tan bueno como esperaba.

 

oOo

 

La vida de Lily Luna Potter no podía ser mejor, estaba a unos días de comenzar la Academia de Aurores, las cosas en el trabajo habían sido un poco difíciles, ya que Jarvis Whisp no había respondido en las 24 horas que ella le había dado, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no se había enfadado con ella, por el contrario, le había dicho que las cosas habían ido bastante bien, cosa que la sorprendieron.

 

—Tenemos que acordar tu nuevo horario –comentó Draco caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina.

—Son los envíos, señor, puedo organizarlos pronto, tengo una hora entre la clase que tengo con su hijo y Edward Lupin –informó –puedo venir a la oficina y revisarlos, en mi hora de comida armarlos y enviarlos al final de día ¿le parece? Así dejaría mi tarde para las tareas.

—Mi hijo es tu profesor –negó –que tan bajo han caído en la Academia.

—Su hijo es uno de los mejores Aurores que han tenido, mi padre lo ha dicho.

—Quiere hacerlo quedar bien –suspiró –aun entrando a la Academia se le complicaban hechizos avanzados –negó –como sea –no hay nada que no le hubiese enseñado pero aun así.

— ¿Usted regularizó a Scorpius? –Se burló –tendré como acabarlo en mis burlas ahora.

—Cierto, también es tu amigo además de profesor.

—Así es, mi mejor amigo, para ser honesta.

—Si tu Academia no lo impide, entonces tendrás la libertad de armar tu propio horario y… quiero que vuelvas a insistir con Jarvis Whisp.

—Señor ¿en serio cree que él firmará con nosotros? –hizo un mohín.

—Por eso te envío a ti –sonrió –no hay nadie que pueda decirle que no a tus encantos ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja platinada mientras mordía su manzana.

—Pues sí –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Lo dudo –sonrió de lado –si no se sienten atraídos por tu físico seguro por tu apellido.

—Bueno, cuando digo: _no me gusta el Quidditch._ Sin duda dejan de sentirse interesados.

— ¿Y por qué razón no te gusta el Quidditch? –volvió a elevar una ceja.

—Porque es tonto.

—No volveré a preguntarlo.

—Porque es sobrevalorado…

—No volveré a preguntarlo –repitió.

—Mis hermanos siempre han sido geniales en Quidditch.

—Sin embargo no juegan profesionalmente –recalcó él.

—Bueno, pero fueron capitanes en Gryffindor –se encogió de hombros –y quería sobresalir en algo, el Quidditch no sería ese algo, y…

—No quieres ser como ellos, seguir sus pasos, pero quieres ser Auror, como ellos.

—No es tan bonita la lógica si lo hace ver así –se burló –pero desde que escuché la historia de mi padre…

—La historia de tu madre jamás fue digna ¿cierto?

—No es eso… ser Auror es algo que sin duda me inspira, el Quidditch no.

—Todo el mundo piensa eso, Lily, pero hay un mundo completo ahí afuera –negó –y no se limita a ser jugador de Quidditch o Auror, ser como papá o ser como mamá, tienes un mundo de posibilidades, y tu prefieres limitarte, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

—Llevar bien los envíos no es tan complicado, no merezco el título de sabio, señor Malfoy –soltó enfadada –incluso un ciego pudiese hacerlo bien.

—Sin embargo nadie pudo hasta que llegaste –le recordó.

—Pero no es el mejor de los puestos, tampoco quiero quedarme y ser la que hace los envíos toda mi vida.

—Hay un mundo dentro del Quidditch, y no sólo es jugarlo –se quitó del escritorio, ya que estaba recargado y se acercó a ella.

—Pues parece que es todo lo que importa –frunció el ceño un tanto frustrada, lo único que le faltaba era que Draco Malfoy, _su jefe,_ la regañara porque no gustaba del Quidditch.

— ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto? –lo observó, el rostro del hombre era impasible.

—Porque es la verdad ¿tienes algo más importante que hacer después de esto?

—No –susurró sin comprender.

—Bien –estiró la mano y Lily la sujetó sin que él si quiera lo pidiera –iremos a dar un paseo, es casi la hora.

 

Aparecieron en una enorme sala, Lily tuvo poco tiempo para observar bien cada detalle del lugar, ya que Draco le habló, así que avanzó de nuevo hasta él y sujetó la pequeña taza de té que le indicó que sujetara.

 

Debió suponer de qué se trataba, era un traslador, eso significaría que irían más lejos de lo que supuso.

 

—Odio esas sensaciones –gruñó.

—Te acostumbras en un tiempo –contestó el rubio.

—Bien ¿se puede saber a dónde venimos?

—Estamos en Nueva York –le informó él sin inmutarse.

—Claro –se río nerviosa –claro ¿Qué hacemos en Nueva York?

—Es una de las ciudades más grandes –respondió –hay mucha migración a esta ciudad precisamente y eso es lo que quería que vieras.

—No pues muchas gracias ¿Por qué está haciendo esto, señor Malfoy?

—No tengo nada que hacer –contestó –solía venir aquí con Scorpius, y si él lo disfrutaba, imagino que no eres muy diferente a él, por eso de que son amigos.

—Claro –sonrió.

 

Lily y Malfoy fueron saltando de lugar en lugar, yendo a comer a un lugar de comida mexicana, escuchando a los demás mientras hablaban de sus días, de su vida, y entendió que lo que él quería era que supiera que realmente existía un mundo de posibilidades, como ir de lugar en lugar y conocer el mundo.

 

—Quiere convencerme de quedarme y trabajar para usted –le dijo haciendo que él dejara de observar con una cara de espanto al que cantaba.

—En realidad, estoy tratando de identificar que dementores es eso –señaló al hombre con un amplio bigote y una panza enorme –no creo que sea una clase de animal fantástico –se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que es música local ¿no? –Se burló –es el mundo muggle y para un sangre pura como usted, es un poco complicado.

—Supongo –admitió –solemos ser como dicen, cerrados al mundo muggle ¿cierto?

—Señor Malfoy –saludó uno de los meseros –pensé que sus negocios lo tenían ocupado.

—Bueno, siempre hay tiempo para un _burrito_ ¿no es lo que dicen? –se burló.

—Desde luego –admitió el hombre y le sonrió a Lily –iré a ver si su orden ya está lista.

—Lo agradecería mucho.

—Se está haciendo el ignorante conmigo –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—En realidad no, he venido tantas veces y aun no logro distinguir a ese nuevo animal fantástico –sonrió de lado al verla entrecerrar los ojos.

—Entonces quiere que conozca al mundo, que deje todo y vaya de traslador en traslador ¿no?

—Conocer al mundo a veces no es tan literal, Lily –le tomó al pequeño caballito.

— ¿Entonces? –se burló.

—En esta ciudad es como estar en todo el mundo a la vez, lo más cercano a la omnipotencia ¿no lo crees? Estamos justo en México, en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra en un mismo lugar y allá –señaló la mesa cercana –está cuba, en la de allá está Alemania y en la de allá Corea –se encogió de hombros – ¿hubieses pensado que tantos países cabían en un lugar así de pequeño?

—Eso no es conocer el mundo –le soltó.

—Tienes una mente demasiado cerrada, es por eso que no puedes ver más allá y disfrutar del Quidditch.

—Debí suponer que era por eso –negó ofuscada.

—No quiero que te vuelvas una experta, o que lo ames.

 

Volvió a beber del caballito que en algún momento se había vuelto a llenar, el mesero regresó con la orden, Lily comió entusiasmada después de ver que no era nada del otro mundo, tendría que ir más seguido a ese lugar, sin duda le faltaba mucho por conocer pero ¿qué esperaban de ella? Tenía tan sólo diecisiete años.

 

—Me ha encantado –sonrió cuando salieron del lugar –jamás pensé que podría disfrutar del mundo muggle… y menos cuando mi guía fuera un Malfoy –se burló.

—Scorpius conoce muy bien este lugar, el mundo muggle –aclaró –lo he traído aquí desde que era un niño –señaló el lugar –bueno, en realidad lo he llevado a muchos lugares, pero ese es mi favorito, el mesero es un mago, es extraño ya que es de la India, pero él cree que su camuflaje está muy bien, por la tonalidad de piel, pero todos piensan que conocer un lugar es ir a ese lugar y no, él fue quien me enseñó eso.

—Conocer un lugar es ir a ese lugar –admitió Lily.

—Podemos volver, y puedes hacerle cualquier pregunta que quieras sobre el lugar en el que trabaja, sobre la historia de cómo fueron inventada la comida –le animó.

—Bien –aceptó.

 

Lily regresó en sus pasos y se recargó junto a la caja registradora, donde estaba el hombre y comenzó a platicar de él sobre la historia del lugar en donde estaban, sobre la comida, sobre los lugares mexicanos, lo que servían, la diferencia que había entre ese lugar y los restaurantes en México, no había nada que ese hombre no supiera.

 

—Dile a Lily cuantas veces has ido a México, Amay –pidió Draco.

—Ni una sola vez –admitió en voz baja –pero si te preguntan, vengo de Yucatán –sonrió en complicidad.

— ¿Cómo sabe tanto de ese lugar si nunca ha ido? –elevó una ceja sorprendida.

—Libros –contestó obviamente –hablando con personas que visitaban la India que iban de México, me gustó lo que platicaban, en un momento, sabía incluso más que ellos que vivían en el lugar –sonrió –conozco todo sobre el lugar, pero mis ojos nunca le han mirado frente a frente –negó –pero cuando tú vas a un sitio, conoces a la gente, y puedes saber todo del lugar con mirar su cultura, ver sus día a día, y a veces no es necesario viajar hasta el lugar, sólo sentirlo –le guiñó un ojo.

 

 _A veces no es necesario viajar hasta el lugar,_ eso quería decir lo mismo que le había dicho Draco Malfoy, tal vez no era tan necesario que ella jugara Quidditch para saberlo, o que lo amara para conocerlo. Simplemente saberlo, como adquieres conocimientos de todo, no es que le interesara mucho las criaturas mágicas misteriosas, sin embargo conocía varias criaturas, sus nombres, donde encontrarlas, como distinguirlas una de otras, había una amplia gama de conocimientos que tenía, algunos sobre temas inútiles, aun así, los sabía.

 

—Creo que es momento de volver –informó el rubio viendo el reloj.

—Sí, será lo mejor, no tengo ni idea de qué hora puede ser en casa –admitió.

 

El traslador los dejó justo donde lo habían tomado, y de igual forma como la primera vez, no tuvo tiempo de admirar el lugar, aparecieron en la oficina de Malfoy, tal y como habían hecho para llegar hasta Nueva York.

 

—Me sorprende que teniendo todo el dinero que tiene, vaya a lugares tan simples en Nueva York.

—Bueno, Amay es un noble de la India y ve donde trabaja ¿por qué no puedo ir yo? –Se burló –nos conocimos en una fiesta cuando apenas era recién salido de Hogwarts, me contó sus planes y me burlé de él, dos años después, me dijo que podía ir a visitarlo al lugar donde había conseguido su sueño.

—Si es tan rico ¿Por qué no ha ido a ese país que le apasiona tanto?

—Es una pregunta para Amay, no para mí –le informó.

—Gracias de todos modos, ya sabe, por desperdiciar su día conmigo.

—No he desperdiciado nada, suelo reunirme con él más seguido de lo que imaginas, somos buenos amigos.

—Se nota –caminó hasta la puerta –nos veremos mañana, que descanse, señor Malfoy.

—Bien –se sentó y comenzó a revisar otros pergaminos pendientes, él sí que era completamente extraño.


	4. Un Contrato Por Un Prólogo.

Teddy Lupin estaba junto a la ventana cuando ella llegó, sin playera y con el pecho completamente sudado, con el cabello de color rosa claro, por lo visto, había estado entrenando un poco, no entendía para qué, si pasaría los siguientes tres años como profesor en la Academia.

 

—Buenas noches –saludó y colgó su abrigo en el perchero.

—La entrada de muggles ¿he? –contestó.

—Sí, quería caminar un poco antes de llegar ¿tiene algo de malo? –elevó una ceja, quería independencia pero no la veía mucho.

—No, simple curiosidad –se encogió de hombros.

—No me digas que tendré que ejercitarme ahora que entraré a la academia.

—Entonces no lo diré y dejaré que esa clase sea una completa sorpresa.

—Mi horario no tiene nada que diga que tengo que ejercitarme –fue hasta sus cosas, Teddy se acercó a ella y observó sobre el hombro de la pelirroja el pergamino.

—Bueno, sinceramente no eres tan observadora como piensas –sujetó el hombro derecho de Lily y señaló una asignatura con la mano izquierda.

—Pero… -se quedó callada cuando él la observó –no tiene nada que ver el nombre.

—Muchas veces, por no decir _todo el maldito tiempo,_ tienes que lanzar hechizos, toda clase de hechizos mientras corres, mientras estás a punto de morir aplastado por rocas, mientras nadas, es un mundo loco el de los Aurores, Lily.

—Aun así te gusta ¿no?

—Mi madre era una de las mejores a cargo de Moody –le recordó.

— ¿Por qué no ser profesor como tu padre? –Teddy sonrió de lado y la observó elevando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no ser jugadora de Quidditch como tu madre? Todos buscamos el peligro en las cosas, aunque nos neguemos a aceptarlo.

—Bueno, a ti te encanta el Quidditch y no te veo jugándolo, y me imagino que tiene que ser emocionante y peligroso, o de lo contrario no les gustaría tanto ¿me equivoco?

—Es emocionante y excitante –admitió el chico –pero cuando las personas que lo juegan son buenas, alguien como yo jugando Quidditch –se burló.

—Eres bueno volando en escoba te he visto, recuerdo que cuando era una niña quería volar como tú –él sonrió.

—Cuando una chica linda y adorable como Victoire patea tu trasero, es sinónimo que no estás hecho para ser profesional, tomando en cuenta que ella no tenía ni once cuando lo hizo –negó.

— _Linda y adorable_ –repitió –lo que el amor le hace a las personas, Ted –se burló del chico y se alejó –iré a dormir, tengo algo de trabajo y necesito estar preparada mentalmente para los pocos días que faltan para la Academia.

—Cierto, te puedo asegurar de que la primera semana será bastante agotadora, pero no tengo que decírtelo yo ¿cierto? Supongo que Scorpius te lo dijo.

—No, nos vimos a en la comida pero no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera como tengo que actuar con él.

—Están prohibidas las relaciones alumno/profesor.

—Qué bien que no sea esa clase de relación la mía con Scor.

 

Teddy despertó temprano ese día, tomó una ducha después de que esperó lo suficiente, pero Lily parecía que no saldría de su habitación, así que cuando estuvo arreglado, fue a la cocina, sólo para sorprenderse, la pelirroja tenía el cabello atado en un moño, había pequeños mechones sueltos, sus pantalones ajustados y una playera de manga tres cuartos de color morado era el atuendo de ese día, tenía panqués en todos lados, adornados de color rosa, azul, verde, rojo.

 

—Te has levantado temprano –le habló sorprendido.

—Cinco de la mañana –informó ella con una sonrisa –no pregunté si podía usar a mi placer la cocina, espero que no te moleste.

—No, no me molesta, para nada –observó hacia la sala, ya que había escuchado ruidos.

—Buenos días –saludó Victoire besándolo.

—Buenos días –contestó Lily de buen humor, cosa que hizo que su prima la observara de una forma sospechosa.

—Hola cariño –la volvió a besar Teddy.

—No estás tratando de seducir a mi prometido con panqués ¿verdad?

—No sé por qué lo dices en ese tono –frunció el ceño –ni siquiera son para él.

— ¿Ah no? –interrogó sorprendido Teddy.

—No, pero si quieres algunos, puedes tomarlos, los demás, pienso obsequiarlos.

—Esa es la nueva táctica de Lily Potter para hacer amigos, es lindo, espero que sepan bien, al menos es la única buena impresión que puedes hacer.

—No me importa lo que opines, es la receta secreta de mi abuela, perfeccionada por mi madre –sonrió.

—Tiene que ser una broma –soltó Teddy y Victoire vio como se le iluminaron los ojos –en  ese caso, creo que tomaré un par, Lily –sonrió –los panqués que hace Ginevra son mi adoración, sólo los hace en fechas importantes, como mi cumpleaños y Navidad.

—Dijiste fechas importantes, Teddy –sonrió Vic –no sé porque los haría en tu cumpleaños.

—Porque sabe que son los favoritos de Teddy –respondió Lily –eso es tan obvio, es como su regalo, de la misma manera en que nos prepara la comida favorita de todos en cada cumpleaños, simple.

—Estaba bromeando con mi prometido.

—Ya, lo siento –agitó la varita y los panqués comenzaron a guardarse solos.

—Que afortunados serán en tu trabajo –informó Teddy.

—Espero que sí, pero tampoco son para mi trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—Estaba hiperactiva después de lo de anoche y bueno…

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche exactamente? –exigió Victoire.

—Estuve hablando con mi jefe respecto a lo que ocurrirá con mi puesto ahora que estoy por entrar en la Academia.

—No sé cómo aun sigues trabajando ahí –admitió Victoire.

— ¿Sabes dónde trabaja? –inquirió Teddy.

—No –admitió –pero es Lily, la torpe de toda la familia, es como si hubiese usado un imperio en su jefe para que no la corra.

—Posiblemente soy buena en mi trabajo –frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Lily, deja de mentirte a ti misma, no eres buena en casi nada, salvo cocinando una que otra cosa –señaló los panqués –si no fueses tan… _inclusive,_ juraría que te acuestas con tu jefe –sonrió cuando el rostro de la pelirroja igualó su cabello.

 

Acostarse con el padre de su mejor amigo, eso estaba fuera de siquiera imaginarlo, no es como si  Draco Malfoy fuera feo y espantoso. Todo lo contrario, se le hacía incluso más guapo e interesante que el mismo Scorpius, aunque tuviese la edad de su padre.

 

—Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado en mi vida –saltó Teddy.

—Vaya, casi un mes conviviendo y vuelven a ser los mejores amigos.

—Eso no ha pasado –contestó Lily –aferrada a la barra de la cocina –y no pasará así que no veo el drama en esto.

—Lily –susurró Teddy, en un instante, todos los panqués estaban en el suelo, haciendo un completo desastre, incluso Victoire tenía un rostro de sorpresa.

—Lilu –la nombró la rubia –no pretendía que mi broma…

—Lo sé –agitó su varita y el desastre comenzó a limpiarse por sí mismo –iré por mis cosas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Lilu…

— ¡No me gusta que me digan Lilu! –Le gritó –no soy ninguna retrasada para que me llamen así.

 

La pareja se quedó en silencio, pero él la observó con el ceño fruncido ante el gesto que hizo de restarle importancia, todos conocían a Lily, menos Teddy, al parecer, la que solía conocer, jamás hubiese actuado así… como una loca.

 

—Tus comentarios hirientes para con Lily están siendo cada vez más ¿no lo has notado? –gruñó Teddy.

—En realidad, estás comenzándolos a notar, cariño, siempre me he burlado de ella, desde que éramos más pequeñas, pero es la primera vez que le molestan.

—En algún momento tendrían que molestarla ¿no lo has pensado? Hasta Dumbledore te hubiese lanzado un maleficio en algún momento.

—Ella no es tan sabia como Dumbledore.

—Ni tu tan buena en el Quidditch como mi madre –soltó Lily –y contrario de ti, yo admito cuan mala soy en las cosas, pero tú, ni siquiera te han respondido en los Chudley Cannons, ni para un sí o un no, no existes para ellos.

—Soy parte de las Avispas –le recordó.

—Jamás he escuchado ese nombre –se encogió de hombros –iré a trabajar.

 

Teddy negó, si bien Victoire había iniciado, Lily le había dejado un tremendo remolino en casa por ese comentario, todos sabían el amor que tenían Ron y Victoire por los Chudley Cannons, y todo lo que ella deseaba ser parte de ese equipo, pero no, habían pasado meses y aun no le decían nada, es como si jamás hubiese mandado nada de papeles a las oficinas centrales de los Chudley.

 

—Lily –saludó Audrey –vaya, te ves… un poco enfadada.

—Bueno, la prometida de mi compañero de apartamento es un desastre, diría que la odio, pero no es así –se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que te habías mudado de la casa de tus padres, que sorpresa.

—Bueno, buscaba libertad, pero no estoy muy segura de que la consiguiera muy bien.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo al inicio, no te preocupes –la consoló –bien, seré rápida y breve, el señor Malfoy quiere que vengas con nosotros, hay una comida de negocios, no muy formal, así que puedes buscar algo casual y cómodo que usar.

— ¿Por qué querría el señor Malfoy que fuera? –frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez le gustas –rió divertida –no es eso, es que he hablado con él a lo largo de dos semanas, y bueno, he insistido hasta hartarlo de que necesito algo así como un asistente y aleccionado –sonrió y dio saltitos.

—No tengo ni idea de que es eso –admitió.

—Eres la favorita del jefe y la mía –la sujetó de las manos –no sabes nada de Quidditch y no me importa, por lo regular, no suelo acercarme a esos magos o brujas…

—Espera –la detuvo divertida –significa que hay más como yo, magos y brujas que odian el Quidditch –sonrió y rió.

—No lo odian, sólo no les gusta mucho –le restó importancia –en fin, considero que todo aquel que no sabe de Quidditch es muggle, pero tú me caes extrañamente bien, posiblemente es tu madre, y su sangre corriendo por tus venas ¿puedo drenar tu sangre? –bromeó Audrey –en resumen, harté al señor Malfoy y cuando él me puso una condición hablamos al mismo tiempo y tu nombre coincidió, así que quiero que vengas conmigo _y con él_ a la comida de esta tarde.

—Pero mis comidas son con Scorpius, no puedo…

—Ahora entiendo porque le caes tan bien, eres su nuera –se encogió de hombros con una cara angelical –por favor, Lily, no te aburrirás, nadie te estará hablando de Quidditch todo el tiempo, lo prometo.

—Está bien, casual nada exagerado ¿cierto?

—Cierto –confirmó –nos iremos a la hora del almuerzo.

 

Lily buscó entre su mala memoria su guardarropa, y recordó un vestido que Scorpius le había obligado a comprar una vez que pasaron fuera de Madam Malkin. Ese sería la elección.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius Malfoy fue el encargado de enviar sus cosas, no iba a permitir que nadie supiera que trabajaba para los Chudley Cannons, sería lo más vergonzoso que podría pasarle, ella, Lily Luna Potter, la que desprecia con su alma el Quidditch, trabajando para el equipo, o algo así, y para colmo, con el apodo de “La Aprendiz de Quidditch” porque literalmente le faltaba todo por aprender sobre el tema, pero no le importaba nada.

 

Observó el vestido, era de color  rosa claro, con flores estampadas de varios colores y una que otra ave, era largo, hasta el tobillo, y de mangas largas, el cuello era redondo, y entallado hasta la cintura, de ahí, tenía una caída bastante discreta y bonita, los zapatos eran a juego, salvo que de piso, se hizo una trenza de lado izquierdo, y corrió hasta Audrey, que seguía a Malfoy casi corriendo.

 

—Estamos un poco retrasados, McLaggen –le recordó el hombre –tengo una plática con Whisp, y no puedo dejar que se marche sin antes hablarlo.

— ¿Con Jarvis Whisp? –interrumpió Lily.

—Vamos, Potter, no es el único Whisp en el mundo, supongo –gruñó.

—De acuerdo, lo siento.

— ¿De qué va esa charla? –interrogó Audrey.

—Algunas cosas que involucran el Quidditch –informó –unas cuantas personales, y sobretodo negocios, muchos negocios, hay un rumor y quiero saber qué tan cierto es, no quiero estar desprevenido.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, en lo que usted habla con el señor Whisp, me encargaré de averiguar si alguien más ha intentado firmar con Jarvis y si alguien ha firmado, de ser así.

—Bien, eso me agrada.

—Sí ¿y a qué vengo yo, entonces?

—Ya lo sabrás –informó Malfoy.

 

Llegaron al lugar por aparición, Malfoy con ella, ya que era la única que no podía aparecerse y Audrey tenía una encomienda antes de llegar.

 

—Estás aquí porque Audrey lo pidió –le informó –quiere que vayas relacionándote en el mundo de los contactos, tiene la esperanza que dentro de tres años, seas una de las contratistas más importantes –la observó atento –y si es así, espero que sigas trabajando para mí.

—En tres años seré la mejor Auror de mi generación y me iré con mi padre a combatir a los tipos malos –sonrió.

—Son tres años, ya lo veremos, señorita Potter.

—Sin duda deberíamos apostar –le retó.

— ¿Quiere perder acaso? –se burló.

—En tres años, seré Auror –sonrió –le van no lo sé 100 galeones en ello.

—La mejor de tu clase, y yo apuesto que en tres años, estarás tan enamorada del mundo detrás del juego que odias, que serás junto con McLaggen, mi contratista más importante y renombrada.

—Deberíamos confiar sólo en la palabra ¿o deberíamos hacer el juramento inquebrantable? –bromeó Lily y estrechó la mano de Malfoy.

 

Lily se paseó por el lugar, tenía que haber algún hechizo, porque el sol estaba directo y no hacía calor, por su manga larga, a esas horas, debería estar muriendo de calor, como si estuviese entre fuego maldito, pero no.

 

Recorrió las mesas, la de vino, bocadillos, pero no tomó nada, charló con algunos que por fortuna hablaron de todo tipo de cosas menos de Quidditch, hasta que llegó Jarvis Whisp, era bastante atractivo, de cabello color miel, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo atlético digno de un deportista de calidad, sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos musculosos, pero a pesar de todo eso, no se veía gordo.

 

—Lily Potter en una comida de negocios –negó –buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes –saludó –pensé que quedó claro que trabajo para el señor Malfoy.

—Lamento no haber contestado, pero me dio muy poco tiempo para meditar si manchar mi carrera con un equipo tan malo.

—No somos un equipo tan malo –frunció el ceño –creo que su deseo es estar en los Chudley Cannons más que en otro equipo, es sólo que aparenta muy bien.

—Para no ser fanática del juego, defiendes con pasión al equipo ¿no lo crees?

—Es mi trabajo ponerme la camiseta –se encogió de hombros y Jarvis hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

—Dicho muggle –contestó.

—Cierto, eres mestiza –asintió.

—Mi padre es mestizo –aceptó.

—Por un momento pensé que era muy raro, pero a veces olvido que hay otra parte que aporta a los bebés –se burló.

—Es muy raro que alguien olvide a mi padre en el matrimonio –se encogió de hombros –más bien suelen olvidar a mi madre, no entienden cómo es que mi papá la eligió a ella.

—Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiese casado con ella sin pensarlo dos veces ¿cómo no elegirla? Es magnifica.

—Es mi madre –frunció el ceño.

—Y mi ídolo, así que tengo más derechos que tú, aunque seas su hija –sonrió.

—Claro, por supuesto que lo tienes.

—Lo cierto es que mi abuelo la ama también, es una de sus favoritas, su estilo de vuelo, la elección de escoba, sus maniobras y todo lo que hizo ella en su carrera, pocas como ella, en serio, lo digo honestamente.

—Tu abuelo tiene que ser una gran persona ¿a quién te pareces entonces?

—A mi padre –sonrió Jarvis –por eso voy a jugar mi carta –tomó una copa y bebió.

—No tengo todo el tiempo.

—Van a sacar una nueva edición de Quidditch a través de los tiempos y mi abuelo quiere que sea Ginevra Molly Potter la que escriba el prólogo de esa nueva serie de edición –se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo para Malfoy, no soy la secretaria de mi madre, dile, no creo que se niegue.

—De hecho lo hizo –sonrió de lado –se ha negado, todo está en manos de Draco Malfoy, y bueno –hizo un mohín –no tienen la mejor de las  relaciones, ni siquiera porque constantemente necesitan uno del otro, ella ha rechazado escribir el prólogo todas las veces que se lo han propuesto a lo largo de este mes.

— ¿Y? –elevó una ceja. 

—Firmaré para los Cannons si consigues que ella escriba el prólogo.

—No creo en tu palabra –informó ella completamente seria.

—Debes alejarte un poco de Malfoy –frunció el ceño –en cualquier momento se te pondrán los ojos grises y el pelo platinado –gruñó –eres igual de desconfiada que él.

—Lo agradezco –se cruzó de brazos.

—Haremos algo, cuando tu madre acepte escribir el prólogo, firmaré el contrato, sino cumplo mi parte, puedes incinerar el pergamino de tu madre cuando esté listo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sí, es buena idea –admitió.

—Bien –estiró la mano y Lily la estrechó –ahora vamos a presentarte a unos cuantos…

—No –se negó.

— ¿Por qué no? –elevó una ceja.

—No quiero que sepan que…

—Diré que eres mi invitada, si es que a tu hermano James no le importa –se burló.

— ¿Conoces a James? ¿Son amigos?

—Eternos enemigos, posiblemente el piense eso de mí, nunca pudo conmigo en los juegos del colegio, posiblemente fui yo quien mató su sueño de ser profesional.

—James jamás quiso ser profesional de Quidditch –contestó muy segura.

—Solía alardear sobre ser uno cuando entramos a Hogwarts, posiblemente cambió de idea cuando lo aplasté en nuestro primer partido –se encogió de hombros.

 

La comida fue tan deliciosa, que tomó una doble porción aunque no debió hacerlo, pero no le importó que Draco Malfoy elevara una ceja platinada en crítica y Jarvis bromeara sobre su gran apetito.

 

—Debería unirse más seguido a estos asuntos, Potter –bromeó el señor Whisp –mi nieto nunca me dijo que eran amigos.

—Éramos conocidos solamente, pero hace poco volvimos eso en una amistad, señor Whisp –sonrió.

—Espero que un día puedas invitar a tu madre, me encantaría conocerla, por increíble que parezca el mundo de la magia, no he podido conocerla, y mira que fui capaz de apoyar a las Arpías en su época siendo que soy un fanático empedernido de Wanderers Wigtown, llegué a perderme varios partidos de ellos porque coincidían con los de las Arpías –sonrió –magnifica jugadora, debió jugar en Wanderers Wigtown, no debió retirarse, pero claro, entre el retiro y los Chudley Cannons, es mejor el retiro –bromeó.

—Mi tío Ronald es fanático de los Cannons –informó Lily.

—No debe ser muy inteligente –volvió a bromear.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius y Teddy lanzaron hechizos cuando la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió, la mirada aterrada de Lily se convirtió en una llena de furia.

 

— ¡Lily! –chilló Scorpius y fue hasta ella revirtiendo los hechizos lanzados.

—Suéltame –se alejó de él.

—Lo siento, es un poco extraño que alguien use la puerta –se defendió Teddy.

—Como sea –se alisó el vestido.

— ¿Cómo te fue? –sonrió.

—Nadie intentó matarme –frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a ellos.

—De hecho si hubiese sido una prueba…

—Pero no lo era –soltó.

—Si planeas ser Auror, necesitas mejorar muchas cosas, como tus reflejos, a veces tendrás que entrar a sitios que no sabes quién está o que encontrarás –soltó Teddy.

—Dejemos eso para cuando esté en la Academia –negó.

—Así no saliste esta mañana –recapitulo Teddy.

—Tuve un accidente con mi ropa, y como Scorpius está pasando más tiempo aquí que cualquier persona, le pedí que me enviara algo de ropa –se encogió de hombros.

—Fue buena elección ¿cierto? –codeó a Teddy.

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –se puso de pie –iré con mi madre.

—Está entrenando con Victoire –le informó Teddy haciendo que Lily lo observara y frunciera los labios.

—Tengo ganas de comida muggle –informó Scorpius.

— ¿Comida muggle? –alzó una ceja Lily.

—Cuando eres Auror, comes lo que sea, mi querida Lils –se levantó y rodeó su cuello –vayamos por algo, porque Teddy y yo no hemos comido aun, cierta persona me dejó plantado –fingió un poco –y vestida así, no puedes encerrarte, posiblemente conozcas al amor de tu vida camino a la comida tailandesa.

—Bien, pero…

—Nada.

 

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con ella, Teddy sólo negó, desde lo ocurrido en la mañana, no tenía buen humor, y por alguna razón, comenzaba a incomodarle la confianza que Scorpius y Lily se tenían, se veían menos que ellos antes ¿por qué razón eran tan buenos amigos? Negó enfadado y aun así siguió con sus planes, tenían poco tiempo para entregarles eso a Harry y al director de la Academia.

 

Regresaron riendo, completamente divertidos, la trenza de Lily había desaparecido, ahora tenía el cabello suelto, como una cascada de aguas rojas, se veía más linda así, pensó Teddy y se movió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

 

—No me digas que te equivocaste en algún lado –soltó preocupado Scorpius.

—Teddy _perfecto_ Lupin equivocarse –se burló Lily –posiblemente ya escribía su nombre a la perfección a los dos días de nacido.

—Vaya, a mí me tomó un par de años –bromeó Scor.

—Yo apenas la semana pasada pude escribirlo bien –rió divertida y le extendió a Teddy una caja de tallarines que tomó y agradeció.

—No te ves muy feliz –frunció el ceño el rubio.

—Estoy bien –observó a Lily sentarse en la alfombra, para quedar a la altura de la mesa al centro y frente a ellos.

—Deberías aprovechar que hay un mago decente si te sientes mal, porque posiblemente yo no pueda ser de mucha ayuda si te sientes peor más al rato –sugirió Lily y le tomó al jugo de calabaza.

—Por cierto, Lily ¿en qué trabajas? –la observó Teddy.

—Cuido lechuzas –soltó apresurada y comió de su Kaeng Kari Kai.

— ¿Por qué siempre eliges mejor que yo? –se quejó el rubio interrumpiendo –es por eso que siempre te llevo a comer, para poder robar de lo que pides –se estiró a tomar un poco de la comida de Lily.

—Sólo atrévete, y te prometo que Dominique y tú no tendrán hijos –lo observó amenazadoramente.

—Voy a atreverme –musitó sonriendo de lado el hombre y acercó su rostro más al de la pelirroja –y no harás nada, porque si me haces algo, te reprobaré –sonrió –besó la nariz de la chica y se alejó con un pedazo de pollo.

—Bien, pero la próxima vez que coincidamos con Dominique, me encargaré de hacerte pagar por siempre robar mi comida.

—Espera que tenga una amplia confianza con ella y también comenzaré a robar su comida.

—Mientras sólo sea su comida –se burló Lily.

— ¿Cómo contigo? –sonrió socarrón.

—De acuerdo, esto es incómodo –interrumpió Teddy al ver como Lily se ponía roja.

—Quisieras –contestó después de un momento de desconcierto.

—Sin duda en un momento lo desee –bromeó Scorpius.

—Ya basta con eso, Scorpius –pidió Teddy –si alguien te escucha, empezarás muy mal los siguientes tres años –le recordó.

—Es cierto, y no queremos que mi jefe me escuche, o el hijo de mi jefe, él sin duda me lanzaría una Avada directo a la cabeza.

—Lo mereces –frunció el cejo Lily y sonrió.

—Tan mal estuviste ¿he? –se burló Teddy.

—En realidad soy bastante bueno en eso, pero Lily y yo no hemos tenido jamás ese tipo de intimidad…

—Y jamás la tendremos –informó ella y siguió comiendo.

—Me imagino que ya hay alguien en a la vista ¿es Teddy? –se burló Scorpius.

 

Lily observó a Teddy que se atragantó y después a Scorpius que reía como idiota, ella negó y siguió comiendo.

 

—No te quedes callada –la animó el rubio.

—No hay nadie a la vista, ni tú, ni Edward, ni nadie ¿bien? –soltó.

—Por lo feliz que llegaste pensé que sí.

—Tal vez tu padre –bufó.

—Buen chiste, te creería si trataras con él, ama a mi madre, pero ¿Quién podría resistirse a una chica tan ardiente como tú? Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy, Lils –le guiñó un ojo –es un casanova con las jovencitas.

—Seguramente –negó –tuviste que heredarlo de algún lado.

—Muy cierto –admitió y sujetó el hombro de Teddy divertido.

—Su amistad es un poco… extraña –indicó Teddy –se supone que ustedes casi no se veían, pero en realidad se llevan como si se conocieran de toda la vida y jamás se separaran.

—Sé que este solía ser tu lugar en la pirámide amistosa de Lils, Teddy, pero dejaste vacante el lugar, aproveché y lo tomé, simplemente así.

—Lo he notado –negó divertido –y no es que me importe, para ser honesto.

—Eso debe doler en la amistad pasada, Lils.

—Debería –admitió la pelirroja –pero lo cierto es que no, me tiene sin cuidado, tengo bastante en claro que él sólo cuidaba de mí, no es como si fuese a ser el mejor amigo de una niña de cinco años más que de alguien de su edad ¿vendrá Victoire hoy? –le interrogó.

—Después de lo que dijiste esta mañana, me sorprendería que no se mate entrenando de ahora en adelante –gruñó.

—No fue mi culpa, ella inició –contestó.

—Ella sólo bromeaba, Lily ¿Qué tiene de malo? –la observó.

—Bueno, disculpa si no encuentro divertido que bromee sobre que me acuesto con mi jefe, si alguien la escucha, pensarán que en realidad lo hago, ¿sabes en el problema en que está metiendo a esa persona? Mi padre le arrancaría los ojos y seguiría lentamente con todo lo demás a quien se atreviera a tocarme de esa forma.

—Por muy su hija que seas, Lily, Harry no es un idiota, sabe que va a llegar el día en que alguien se acostará contigo.

—Sí, pero no será con mi jefe –contestó –y bien, no me importa, es mi madre, tengo asuntos importantes que hablar con ella.

— ¿Asuntos chica a chica? –se burló Scorpius.

—Sigan con sus cosas, perdón por interrumpir.

 

Tal y como lo había dicho Teddy, su madre y Victoire estaban entrenando, una agitada y frustrada Victoire estaba sobre su escoba a unos cinco metros sobre el suelo, y su madre le indicaba un par de cosas.

 

—Hola mamá –saludó Lily –si no estás muy ocupada ¿podemos hablar?

—Lily, cariño –sonrió y le abrazo –sigue con eso, Vic, en seguida regreso.

—Sí que te tomas en serio eso de entrenarla.

—Es buena –contestó Ginny –aún le falta un poco, pero sin duda podrá con ello, es Weasley, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros en el Quidditch ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Scorpius me preguntó algo y obviamente me sorprendió, sabes que no sé mucho del tema.

—Vienes a preguntarme de Quidditch –sonrió –veo que Scorpius Malfoy te interesa lo suficiente como para aprender del juego.

—No es eso, me ha dicho que te rehusaste a escribir cierto prólogo –elevó una ceja.

—Ya –soltó seria y se cruzó de brazos –y me negaré hasta el último de mis días.

— ¿Por qué? Amas ese libro, lo he visto.

—No hay nadie aparte de ti que no ame Quidditch A través de los Tiempos, Lily, pero veo por donde va el asunto, si Scorpius te lo dijo, la artimaña va más allá, seguramente Draco Malfoy le pidió que te convenciera de convencerme.

— ¿Por qué se odian tanto? –frunció el ceño.

—Hay cosas que la guerra no se llevó, Lily ¿comprendes eso?

—Sí, pero ambos necesitan uno del otro, eres no sé qué de ese juego y él es no sé qué, así que, y se lo debes a Scor, él hizo que su padre contestara tus preguntas sólo porque yo se lo pedí, así que sé una Gryffindor, o al menos paga el favor que ya te hizo Scorpius al hacer que su padre contestara y escribe ese prólogo –bufó.


	5. La Academia de Aurores.

Ginny sonrió y negó, aun con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, Lily observó detalladamente la figura de su madre, tenía tres hijos mayores y aún seguía teniendo la figura delgada y perfecta que en las fotos de ella en su época de Hogwarts, su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, que aun así llegaba hasta media espalda.

                                  

—Mamá –suplicó.

—Lily, si aceptase a escribir ese prólogo, sería que él ganara, y no lo voy a permitir, no aceptaré.

— ¿Ganar qué, mamá? ¿Acaso saliste con él y te dejó? –elevó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? –Chilló –si eso hubiese pasado, hubiese sido yo quien lo botara, es un idiota, patán que se cree el mejor, pero no, no va a ganar, no escribiré ese prólogo.

— ¿No hay manera de que lo pienses? –pidió.

—No hay forma de que escriba ese prólogo, ni en un siglo, Lily, y no insistas.

—Bien, le diré a Scor.

 

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió bajo el escrutinio de su madre.

 

_Dice mi madre que ni en un millón de años escribiría ese prólogo, y será la respuesta definitiva._

La ató a la pata de la lechuza de su padre y fue un poco más lejos cuando le dijo a quién debería llevar la nota.

 

Regresó al apartamento de Teddy, quien seguía trabajando en completo silencio con Scorpius, era bastante extraño que el rubio estuviese en completo silencio, se sentó y tomó uno de los libros que ocuparía para la Academia y comenzó a leerlo, mejor llegar un poco preparada que completamente en blanco, bueno, no es como si no supiera, había escuchado atentamente a su padre hablar de su trabajo y los métodos que usaban, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente la práctica.

 

La lechuza irrumpió la tranquilidad de los tres, se levantó apresurada y quitó el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, que se quedó quieta.

 

_Es muy mala suerte, Potter, el destino sigue protegiendo mi prominente carrera de ser arruinada al firmar con los Chudley Cannons, y no sé si el hecho de no poder complacer a mi abuelo sea un pago muy alto o suficiente para no auto sabotearme, pero seré benevolente contigo, te daré una semana, que es la que me han dado para renovar mi contrato con Tutshill Tornados, es un periodo más sensato al que me has dado la última vez, y por cierto, he aumentado un poco el trato, creo que mi firma con tu equipo lo vale, una salida, a donde yo quiera, sin que estés con ceño fruncido, sería bueno que fingieras que te diviertes de vez en cuando, piénsalo, es tu decisión, no la mía._

— ¿Algo interesante? –preguntó Scorpius, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—No –guardó la nota.

—Y dice que no hay nadie en a la vista –comentó por lo bajo y siguió trabajando.

 

oOo

 

Lily avanzó con una enorme sonrisa por los pasillos de la Academia para Aurores, iba porque había un pequeño cambio en su horario, después de todo, se había implementado algo completamente nuevo, y se había reformado todo lo referente a los lineamientos, no entendía nada, Scorpius no se había enfadado ni nada, si eso implicaba cambiar por completo todo su esfuerzo puesto las últimas semanas.

 

—Señorita Potter –saludó Scorpius de forma educada con un movimiento leve de cabeza, Teddy iba junto a él y otras personas que no distinguió.

—Ah –hizo una pausa –ehm… ¿Profesor? –Fingió revisar su horario –Malfoy, profesor Malfoy –sonrió.

—Espero que esté preparada para su inicio la próxima semana –le sonrió –mis compañeros y yo estamos esperando por ver su desempeño.

—Veamos si usted será el mismo dolor de cabeza que lo fueron sus hermanos –habló un hombre de edad mediana, con cabello castaño y cejas pobladas.

—Yo no soy como mis hermanos –sonrió nerviosa.

—Eso espero, espero que sea una alumna decente, que no tenga que pasar más tiempo junto al director y su padre.

—Eso no pasará –lo tranquilizó.

—Hasta que alguien ha traído al nombre Potter paz y tranquilidad –rió –nos veremos el lunes, señorita.

—Por supuesto –sonrió.

—Lily –la detuvo Teddy –ah ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

—Sí –contestó confundida.

—Necesito pedirte un favor –se encogió de hombros un poco incómodo –tengo una sorpresa para Victoire esta tarde y…

—Necesitas que no esté ¿cierto?

—No es tanto así, sólo que… bueno… yo y ella…

—Tendrás  tu privacidad, Teddy, no te preocupes, de todos modos –observó su reloj –tengo una cita en la tarde, posiblemente llegue tarde.

—Bien –aceptó y la observó –cita ¿una cita? ¿Alguien del trabajo?

—Bueno, no y sí, es complicado, pero no te preocupes, llegaré tarde de todos modos.

—Gracias –asintió y se alejó para alcanzar al grupo de profesores.

 

El trabajo fue bastante relajado, pero ella estaba nerviosa, necesitaba saber cómo hacerle para convencer a su madre de escribir el prólogo.

 

—Te ves mal, si quieres podemos posponer nuestra salida de chicas –sonrió Audrey.

—No, es sólo que no sé cómo convencer a mi madre de una cosa.

—Bueno ¿quieres que asesine a alguien?

—Claro que no, Jarvis Whisp me ha dicho que firmaría para los Chudley Cannons si hacía que mi madre escribiera el prólogo de la nueva edición de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, pero se niega.

—No puedo creerlo –chilló emocionada –hasta el momento nadie lo ha confirmado, se especula que quieren que sea ella, pero no se ha dicho oficialmente.

—Por qué no ha aceptado –recordó.

—Una cosa es que acepte y otra que se publique oficialmente que ella es la propuesta para hacerlo, ya sabes, la favorita, la que quieren que sea, si acepta o no es otra cosa muy diferente.

—Pero por muy favorita, no lo hará.

—Tienes que convencerla Lily, por nosotros –se señaló –creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer por  sus seguidores que no tuvimos oportunidad de verla jugar y aun así le amamos.

—Creo que he conseguido el chantaje perfecto, y créeme cuando digo que jamás he chantajeado a mis padres en nada.

—Pues es mejor que te juntes más conmigo y el señor Malfoy –le aconsejó –te dejaré el resto del día libre –le informó.

—Pero el señor Malfoy…

—Creo que él es uno de los más interesados en que tu madre escriba ese prólogo.

—No estoy muy segura de irme aun.

—Es viernes, Lily, toma el resto de la tarde para convencer a tu madre y después tendremos noches de amigos.

— ¿Qué tan de amigos? –frunció el ceño.

—Vendrán unos cuantos amigos y conocidos míos –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entre los cuales vienen?

—Scorpius, Jarvis, y muchos Slytherin –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres de su generación –soltó incrédula.

—No tanto así, pero somos amigos –sonrió –pero no te acosarán, lo prometo.

—A menos que me quieran humillar…

—Scorpius jamás lo permitiría –sonrió.

—Fuiste tú quien le dijo del empleo, supongo.

—Supones bien –aplaudió emocionada y se alejó –ve a convencer a tu madre.

 

Lily guardó sus cosas y le hizo caso a Audrey, quería convencer a su madre de escribir ese dichoso prólogo, y si era antes de entrar a la Academia mejor, porque después no tendría tanto tiempo como desearía para las cosas.

 

Victoire estaba ahí, tomando agua y comiendo una nutritiva comida que no se veía para nada comestible, le miró enfadada y se dedicó a masticar como la dama que era.

 

—Mamá –sonrió –supongo que estás muy ocupada.

—Supones bien, y si es para ese tema, te diré que pierdes el tiempo.

—Me encontré con una chica que es fan tuyo –le informó –sabes que hay un rumor sobre qué quieren que seas tú ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, Malfoy se encargó de hacer un secreto a voces de eso.

—Mamá ¿no crees que deberías hacer esto por tus fans y no por el señor Malfoy? Tienes muchos fans de la edad de James, o de la mía, ellos jamás te pudieron ver jugar y creo que eso a tu edad debería ser alentador.

— ¿A mi edad? –Chilló Ginny –insinúas que soy una anciana.

—No, no, mamá…

—No lo haré –dijo rotunda.

—Deberías pensarlo, te estás negando una maravillosa oportunidad, mamá –le recordó Lily –todo por el señor Malfoy, eso es absurdo, si te niegas ahora con “uno de los libros más importantes” nadie querrá ofrecerte nada, es más, tal vez tu credibilidad baje unos puntos por ello.

—Me estás chantajeando, Lily –se cuadró frente a su hija.

—No, sólo te estoy diciendo las cosas que te niegas a ver sólo por arruinar al padre de Scorpius, ya madura –negó y se alejó.

—Bien, lo haré, pero si prometes leerlo, al menos superficialmente –sonrió.

—Dalo por hecho –sonrió Lily y abrazó a su madre.

 

No tenía caso que le enviara una lechuza a Jarvis Whisp, de todos modos, por las palabras de Audrey se verían en la noche, cuando entró al apartamento se topó con un lugar bastante romántico, tuvo que contener una risa tonta, Teddy sí que podía llegar a ser romántico, pero por lo poco que conocía a Victoire, ella tacharía todo eso de ridículo y cursi, pero ella no era nadie para romper las ilusiones del metamorfomago.

 

—Sólo estoy de paso –tranquilizó a Teddy cuando su mueca fue de confusión al verla –así que no te preocupes ¿cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que tu prometida llegue? –inquirió.

—No lo sé, veinte minutos, tal vez menos.

—Son suficientes –apretó el brazo del hombre y fue hasta su habitación.

 

Se duchó, se arregló y en menos de veinte minutos estaba lista, salió a la sala, el lugar estaba completamente lleno de velas aromáticas, pensándoselo mejor, no debería llegar para no arruinar la noche que tanto había planeado.

 

— ¿No crees que te dará frío con ese suéter tan delgado? –preguntó Teddy asustándola.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que mientras estás en tu encuentro pasional con Vic se incendie el apartamento? –elevó una ceja divertida.

—No –se burló él.

—No pasaré frío, por el contrario, creo que moriré de calor.

—Pensé que irían a un lugar neutro en la primera cita –se encogió de hombros.

—Tendré chaperones, Teddy, de hecho, irá Scorpius y una de mis compañeras del trabajo, mi noche de chicas con ella se vio envuelta en una auténtica visita al nido de víboras.

—Al menos tendrás a Scorpius.

—Estando entre Slytherin –se burló la pelirroja –es el más venenoso –bromeó –me iré, no quiero que cuando Victoire llegue me vea, eso sin duda restaría puntos al romance, nos veremos después.

—Diviértete –sugirió.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius puso mala cara cuando vio llegar a Jarvis Whisp, de sus compañeros de casa, era el que menos le agradaba, posiblemente esa misma actitud tendría su padre cuando asistía, pero él no podía tolerarlo, sólo esperaba que Lily no llegara, no quería que la usaran para sus burlas.

 

—Lily, llegas tarde –sonrió Audrey.

—Lo siento, tráfico –bromeó.

—Vaya, Potter, pensé que cuando mi nombre salió por los labios de McLaggen tú te negarías a venir –se burló.

—En un momento lo pensé –admitió.

—Supongo que cuando te enteraste, en realidad deseaste venir más ¿no es cierto?

—Me prometió a alguien atractivo, inteligente, divertido y una excelencia, así que he venido sólo por eso.

—Sé que comienzo a…

—En realidad cuando dijo: _Scorpius Malfoy,_ sin duda dije que sería un lugar en donde querría estar –le sonrió y el rubio se rió divertido.

—Hola preciosa –saludó.

—Hola Scor –lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó junto a él.

—Viniste sólo por Scorpius –negó –pensé que yo tenía algo que te interesaba.

—De igual manera que yo –se burló y dejó ser jalada por Scorpius que rodeó su cuello con su brazo de forma protectora.

—Pero no has podido con eso –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de ello? –Elevó una ceja –no me subestimes, Whisp.

—Eso significa que volveremos a vernos mañana, tengo que ser el tipo más afortunado del mundo ¿no es así, Malfoy?

— ¿Por verla dos veces seguidas? –Se burló el rubio –he comido tantas veces en su casa que he perdido la cuenta –soltó enfadado.

— ¿De qué te ha servido? No has podido obtener un sí ¿me equivoco?

—En ese caso el hombre más afortunado es el que comparte el apartamento con ella –soltó Scorpius de forma arrogante.

— ¿Sales con alguien, Potter? ¿Has estado engañándome? –indagó interesado.

—En realidad, no salgo con nadie, comparto apartamento con… -Scorpius le dio un codazo en el costado, posiblemente decir que vivía con Teddy sería un problema después cuando entrara a la Academia –un amigo de mi hermano.

—Sabía que debía seguir los pasos de Malfoy y hacerme amigo de tu hermano, para poder acercarme –sonrió.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Audrey y Scorpius la observó.

 

Así que había sido un plan con maña para que Jarvis se viera con Lily, no entendía que era lo que tenían, pero se hablaban como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, incluso, podía jurar que así bromeaba con él, y ahora le ofrecía ese tipo de amistad a Jarvis Whisp, que más enemigo de James, era su enemigo, ese bastardo le estaba robando a su mejor amiga en sus narices.

 

—Vayamos a bailar –soltó Scorpius y tomó la mano de Lily.

— ¡Vayamos! –sonrió Audrey y lo jaló.

 

Llegaron a la pista y lo sujetó cuando intentó volver, la mirada de su amiga fue severa, así que se quedó ahí y comenzó a moverse mecánicamente.

 

—Estás dejando a Lily con el idiota de Slytherin –soltó enfadado.

—Ellos se llevan bien –lo tranquilizó –esto me costó más de lo que imaginas, Scorpius, desde que Jarvis fue considerado el mejor buscador del mundo, tu padre quiere contratarlo, y él está más que halagado que tu padre pensara en él, pero no quiere firmar para los Cannons, específicamente para los Cannons, si fuésemos otro equipo, sin duda firmaría, pero no lo hará.

— ¿Y eso qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Que Jarvis ha elevado su ego mucho más, antes éramos muy buenos amigos, íntimos amigos, pero se negó a firmar por esa amistad, no le importó que fuimos amigos desde los cuatro años.

—Comprendo eso, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Lily en todo esto?

—A Jarvis le gusta Lily, sólo dime que a ti no te gusta, porque si te gusta, por nuestra amistad prenatal, te juro que voy ahora mismo allá e interrumpo.

—Ella no me gusta, es bonita, pero la quiero más como a una hermanita pequeña, y ella me ve como un hermano, no hay nada de eso que especulan en tu trabajo.

—Su amistad es demasiado… confiada, es todo.

—Hay buenas y bonitas amistades sanas con esa clase de confianza ¿no lo has pensado?

—Ya, entonces no te interpongas, a Jarvis le gusta Lily, y tu padre le encargó que en lo que le fuera posible lo convenciera de firmar con nosotros, y créeme, algo me dice que ella logrará que él firme para los Cannons.

—Lily –se burló –haciendo que el idiota de Slytherin haga su voluntad.

—Creo que la gente la subestima, no sé cómo sea en general, Scor, pero aquí… ha logrado cautivar a tu padre ¿cada cuantos siglos pasa eso? Ni siquiera tú lo cautivaste cuando naciste –bromeó la chica.

 

Cuando Scorpius volvió a ubicar a Lily, estaba bailando con Jarvis Whisp, así que espero que el idiota hiciera un movimiento en falso para agredirlo, pero para su molestia, no hizo nada, se estaba comportando como un auténtico caballero.

 

—Tu novio Malfoy me ve con odio puro –se burló –en realidad dice que no, pero estoy completamente seguro de que está enamorado de ti.

—Conozco a Scorpius, no está interesado en mí más que como una pequeña hermana, y yo lo veo de la misma forma, un hermano al cual no tuve que soportar todos los días en vacaciones, espera, si lo hice –bromeó.

—Así que… volviendo a nuestro trato ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Que un buscador, considerado el mejor del mundo, no lo sé, tal vez lo conozcas, su nombre es Jarvis Whisp, firmara para los Cannons.

—Lo conozco, dicen que es demasiado creído, que las alabanzas le ayudaron a volar sin escobas –admitió.

—No lo dudo, es un patán arrogante –bromeó –mi mamá aceptó hacer el prólogo, mañana les llegará el pergamino.

— ¿Cómo la convenciste? –sonrió.

—Le prometí que leería el libro.

—Es un excelente libro –admitió Jarvis.

—Lo dices porque lo escribió tu abuelo –frunció el ceño.

—Cierto, pero dejando eso de lado, es un excelente libro.

—Posiblemente, pero no puedo decir que sí o no, porque no lo he leído jamás.

 

La velada pasó entre baile, tragos y risas, Lily pudo relajarse cuando Scorpius comenzó a discutir con Jarvis en un tono de camaradería sobre la temporada de Quidditch y un montón de cosas que les ayudó a tolerarse uno al otro.

 

—Mañana tendré que invitarte a comer, para celebrar –sonrió Jarvis.

—Buena suerte en eso, ahora estoy aquí por Audrey –sonrió.

—Eso masacra mi autoestima, Potter, todas las chicas quisieran que las invitara a salir, pero tú, tú te pones toda difícil, la primera vez que nos conocimos, te largaste y me dejaste por Malfoy, ahora veo que es por éste y no el padre.

—Es mi jefe –puso cara de enfado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tan amigos eran –se encogió de hombros.

—Muy buenos –aceptó Scorpius.

—Ya lo noté, ven bailemos un poco más.

 

El día siguiente fue un poco complicado para Lily, tener que ir a trabajar después de una salida así, sin duda fue nuevo para ella, no había podido dormir mucho, cuando vio a Audrey, estaba como si jamás se hubiese desvelado por irse de fiesta.

 

—Deberías tomar algo para solucionar tu cara –soltó Draco Malfoy.

—Gracias, supongo –negó.

—Jarvis no tarda en llegar para firmar el contrato, quiero decirte que tendrás una compensación por eso, sin duda alguna, y… quiero que leas eso –hizo un movimiento de varita y una pila de libros comenzó a flotar hasta ella.

—Todo esto es sobre Quidditch –soltó ofendida.

—Sí, todo eso es sobre Quidditch, creo que aún no olvidas nuestro viaje a Nueva York, bien, quiero que inicies con eso.

—Pero…

—Sólo como una pérdida de tiempo, en tus ratos libres, cuando estés en el baño, no importa, una hoja cada semana, pero léelos.

—Pero ¿por qué? –lo observó.

—Hay veces, que es bueno saber cosas, sólo para que los demás no te traten y te vean como ignorante, Lily, muchos dicen que el conocimiento es poder, lo creo, todo el mundo te juzga porque no te gusta el Quidditch, no, te juzgan por tu obvia ignorancia, puede no gustarte, pero puedes saber de él, y seguir odiándolo después de tener bases.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió –creo que es el mejor jefe que he tenido… y no contemos que es el único jefe que he tenido.

—Puedes irte –le indicó y Lily notó una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Me alegro que Whisp firme para los Cannons.

—Yo también –admitió.

 

oOo

 

El lunes de la siguiente semana, Lily estaba más que emocionada, por fin después de dos largos meses de espera, por fin iniciaba los tres años más magníficos de su vida, bueno, el génesis de la magnificencia de su vida, sería Auror, como su padre, como sus hermanos, como su mejor amigo, eso sin duda sería fabuloso.

 

—Buenos días –saludó Lily.

—Buenos días, estás muy efervescente –se burló Teddy.

—Emocionada, extasiada, estoy ansiosa por mi primera clase –sonrió.

—La primera semana es la peor –le tranquilizó –no pienses que será personal, pero si en esta semana no les mostramos autoridad, pensarán que ser Auror es ser flojo holgazán, y no queremos que terminen muertos en la primera misión saliendo de la Academia.

—No lo tomaré personal –lo tranquilizó.

—De acuerdo –asintió.

 

Caminó por los pasillos atestados, había más magos y brujas interesados en ser Aurores de los que pensó, pero aun así, le agradaba no ser la única que se sentía inspirada para ser uno, el lugar estaba más que nada atestado de nuevos, todos perdidos por los pasillos, ella había recibido una lección amplia por parte de sus hermanos para no perderse en ese lugar, así que no se veía tan desesperada, aún.

 

La primera clase fue sólo sobre teoría, sus compañeros asintieron sorprendidos la primera vez que respondió bien a uno de los cuestionamientos, pero pusieron los ojos en blanco en cuanto el profesor pronunció su apellido, era obvio que ella supiera sobre todos esos temas, su padre había vencido al señor tenebroso.

 

Las dos siguientes clases fueron lo mismo, participaciones, teoría, cosas que ella había aprendido por sí sola y no por su padre o hermanos, pero eso no le importaba a sus compañeros, así que la Academia sería básicamente, tres años extras de lo que había sido Hogwarts.

 

Lily observó sobre su hombro cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Edward Lupin entró al lugar, con semblante serio y rudo, todo lo contrario a los profesores maduros, las chicas se miraron entre sí, cuando llegó al frente, pantalones negros y una playera del mismo color, su cabello era azabache, resaltando sus ojos miel y su tez blanca.

 

—Soy su profesor, Edward Lupin –soltó en un tono rudo –y posiblemente van a odiarme sus siguientes tres años, la mayoría de ustedes son unos flojos perezosos, pero eso se les quitará pronto, o morirán. La Academia aceptó la propuesta que se presentó antes de iniciar el año, así que todo lo que les hubiesen dicho de esta clase, está en el pasado, tomarán un uniforme de combate que ya tienen sus nombres, tienen cinco minutos.

 

Lily avanzó entre sus compañeros, observando a la imitación de hombre rudo que pretendía ser Teddy, pero ella esperaba que en cualquier momento se echara a reír y les dijera que había sido una broma.

 

—Me imagino que todos conocen el hechizo Expelliarmus ¿cierto? –camino entre sus alumnos, todos contestaron afirmativamente.

—Bien, porque hoy haremos una práctica sencilla, alguien tendrá que ganar, solo uno, así que el último con su varita, gozará de un bello privilegio entre los demás.

—Pensé que no habría favoritismos, de ser así, tal vez la hija de Potter será quien lo obtenga sin necesidad de lograrlo.

—La hija de Potter sin duda obtendrá el privilegio –aceptó viendo al alumno que lo había interrumpido –si es la última de ustedes con su varita, sino es así, no habrá trato especial por nadie ¿queda claro? Ahora prepárense, porque el hechizo es muy fácil, pero por muy buenos que sean, esto se les complicará un poco. Los estaré observando, nada de trampas, sólo Expelliarmus.

 

Teddy desapareció del lugar, todos se observaron entre sí, y después de un segundo, todo se puso oscuro, cuando pudieron volver a ver, ya no estaban en ese pequeño salón, sino en un campo de batalla.

 

— ¡Expelliarmus! –Vociferó el chico que había interrumpido a Teddy y apuntó directamente a Lily –no serás quien obtenga ningún beneficio por ser la hija de Potter.

 

Lily cayó sobre su trasero, salvándose de todos los Expelliarmus que fueron lanzados, corrió a esconderse del chico que la había  seguido.

 

La ropa que tenía puesta era cómoda y ayudaba bastante bien al movimiento, así que entendía porque su ropa no había sido aceptada, logró desarmar a tres en su huida, no tenía ni idea del porque huía, pero lo hacía, sin duda quería ganar cualquier beneficio, fuera cual fuera.

 

—Tu padre sentirá pena de ti cuando se entere de cómo te fue en tu primera clase, tonta pelirroja.

— ¡Expelliarmus! –le lanzó pero no le atinó.

 

El lugar había dejado de brillar, las explosiones de luz roja había disminuido a pequeños rayos esporádicos de un lado a otro.

 

—No huyas, Potter ¿es acaso que no eres lo bastante buena?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Expelliarmus! –lanzó, pero el hechizo golpeo una de las rocas a lo lejos.

— ¡Expelliarmus! –lanzó en su contra, desarmándola, sonrío satisfecho y volvió a lanzarle otro Expelliarmus.

 

Lily se golpeó contra una de las rocas y cayó al suelo completamente sofocada.

 

—Pensé que los Potter tenían más para dar, pero me equivoque.

 

Se alejó de ahí, la práctica tardó un poco más en terminar, pero al final, ese chico fue el único con su varita.

 

—Quien lo hubiese dicho, Goyle –soltó Teddy –has sido el último con la varita, así que aquí tienes tu premio.

 

Todos se rieron cuando el sarcástico profesor le arrojó un caramelo, el chico lo arrojó al suelo con cara enfadada.

 

—No hay privilegios en esta Academia –soltó enfadado Teddy –el único beneficio que obtendrán, es el no terminar muertos en la primera misión real que tengan, esta prueba ha sido la más infantil que pudiesen tener, las misiones no son ni de cerca así de sencillas, así que no piensen que sí lograron soportar la práctica, lo harán perfecto afuera, pueden irse, tienen deberes, no los olviden.

 

Lily arrastro su dolorido cuerpo hasta su ropa, se apresuró a tomar una ducha y fue hasta la oficina, tenía una hora para hacer sus cosas, por fortuna sus deberes le ayudaron a olvidarse del desastre que había sido su primera clase de práctica, pero no tenía nada que avergonzarse, era el primer día, del primer año, con el tiempo mejoraría completamente.

 

Regresó para su clase con Scorpius, que no tenía un aspecto más divertido y paciente, tenía el rostro impasible de Draco Malfoy, tal vez intimidaba tanto como él, a ella la intimido, y eso que sabía que solo sería ese comportamiento en las horas de la academia, de ahí, serían tan amigos como siempre.

 

—Esta clase para nada es un complemento con la de Lupin ¿les ha quedado en claro? Bien –contestó cuando todos afirmaron –serán puestos a prueba mientras se les entrena, todo al mismo tiempo, aquí tendrán que formar equipos, el profesor Lupin se encargará de sacar sus habilidades propias, pero algo que hacemos cuando estamos en una misión, es confiar en nuestros compañeros de escuadrón, todos somos uno, si uno falla, todos lo hacemos, no buscamos culpables, no los hay, tienen que saber que un error aquí es una mala calificación, un error afuera, les costará la vida. Elijan a los miembros de su equipo, aquí tendrán ese pequeño beneficio, cuando lleguen al final de la academia, los que lleguen, serán asignados a un escuadrón, podrán o no ser conocidos, podrán o no ser amigos, eso no importa, lo que importa es mantenerse con vida, si alguno de los miembros de su equipo sufre algún daño, será eliminado, elijan.

 

Scorpius ni siquiera le miró compasivo cuando nadie la eligió, el último escuadrón incompleto tuvo que cargar con ella, el profesor no dijo nada, ni siquiera los reprendió, pero comprendía que tenía que sobresalir por méritos propios, no por el favoritismo de su mejor amigo.

 

Lily avanzó al centro de todo su escuadrón, la iban a proteger porque sabían que no serían capaces de sobrevivir los primeros cinco minutos si la descuidaban, y más con el odio declarado que Goyle le había expresado, los estaba cazando en ese momento.

 

Todos se cerraron entorno a ella y atacaron a base de Expelliarmus a los atacantes, pero no les valió mucho, ya que se escondieron y escaparon para volverlos a emboscar, eso no era para nada bueno, pensó Lily.

 

Su escuadrón logró sobrevivir siete minutos, y fueron descalificados cuando Lily misma atacó por error a uno de los suyos, nadie le vio con buenos ojos después de eso, ya le habían advertido que le iban a complicar las cosas en especial a ella, pero no para que todos la odiarán en el primer día, al menos esperaba que el odio comenzará al mes, a las dos semanas como mínimo.

 

oOo

 

Se dejó caer en el sofá con una clara mala cara, Teddy la observó elevando una ceja en desconcierto.

 

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? –interrogó.

—Estuviste ahí, Teddy, no necesitas preguntar.

—Scorpius me contó tu  fantástico récord en su clase.

—Mis hermanos no pudieron hacerlo mejor ¿o sí? –se burló.

—James fue el último con la varita, y su escuadrón ganó, Albus quedó bastante cerca de ser el último con la varita y bastante cerca de que su escuadrón sobreviviera, pero los atacaron entre otros tres y los descalificaron.

—Ya entendí, son mejores que yo –frunció el ceño.

 

Levantó la vista cuando la lechuza se quedó en el alféizar, se levantó al reconocerla, sujetó el pergamino y sonrío.

 

_Estimada Potter,_

_Espero que su primer día en la famosa Academia de Aurores fuese asombroso y superara las expectativas que había albergado de este día, espero que podamos salir de nuevo si sus múltiples deberes lo permiten._

_J.W._

 

— ¿Del trabajo? –interrogó Teddy al verla sonreír.

—No, totalmente personal esta vez –fue hasta el pergamino y tinta.

 

_Estimado Whisp,_

_Basta de formalidades, no te va, eres más un parlanchín engreído que cree que todas las chicas deben caer a sus pies, pero no soy de esa clase de chicas, y mi día ha sido completamente maravilloso, en cuanto a la invitación, posiblemente al final de la semana estaré libre, si te parece bien, sino, puedes buscar entre tu posible larga lista de fanáticas alguna con la cual salir._

_Lily Luna Potter. La que no tiene pereza de escribir su nombre completo, a pesar de que ha tenido que ir a trabajar y un día agotador en la famosa Academia de Aurores._

 

La lechuza se alejó rápidamente, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros ante la mirada curiosa de Teddy.

 

—Iré a tomar una ducha –informó y se alejó.

 

No sabía qué tan en lo correcto estaba su instinto, pero por el interés que mostraba Teddy en algunas cosas, creía que quería reiniciar su amistad perdida, pero le era un tanto incomoda la idea, su amistad se había deteriorado, roto, terminado, y una parte dentro de ella, le decía que no intentara reanimarla, su amistad había muerto, y así era mejor, aunque se sintiera incomoda viviendo con él, tal vez debía comenzar a buscar un nuevo apartamento.

 

oOo

 

Lily cambio de hoja, habían pasado dos semanas desde que inició la Academia y las cosas iban un poco tensas aún. Además estaba tan frustrada consigo misma en ese momento, tenía uno de los mejores libros de Quidditch frente a ella, sin embargo, no lograba entender, eran un montón de cosas que no le importaban, era aburrido y tedioso, no le importaba cómo se habían originado las pelotas en el Quidditch, pero no quería quedar como una total idiota. Más.

 

—Lily Luna, leyendo, no me sorprende –la pelirroja se exaltó cuando el rostro de Teddy Lupin estuvo un poco más cerca, el pecho del chico en su espalda la hizo contener el aliento –pero no es un libro sobre mi asignatura, deberías estar haciendo los deberes en lugar de leer Quidditch a través de los tiempos ¿no lo crees?

—Ya he terminado los deberes que dejaste –contestó cerrando el libro.

— Yo sólo decía –se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

—Perdón la tardanza –la voz de Victoire lleno el lugar de un familiar tono cantarín, haciendo que Teddy sonriera como idiota, camino hasta ellos y se dejó caer junto a Teddy –vaya Lily, hasta que entre tu lectura veo algo interesante –se burló la rubia sin quitar la vista del libro, la mencionada colocó más cosas sobre el ejemplar y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tendría que leerlo en algún momento, mamá hizo el prólogo de esta edición –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No puede ser! –Chilló Victoire –tú no puedes tener ese ejemplar –bramó.

— ¿Y por qué razón no? –frunció el ceño la pelirroja.

—Tía Ginny ha enviado ese pergamino hace poco, dos días, para ser exacta, los ejemplares aún no salen, ella ni siquiera ha recibido su ejemplar... A menos de que sea el de la tía Ginny –la chica se estiró pero Lily alcanzó a librar su ejemplar de las manos de su prima, si lo tocaba, jamás volvería.

—No es la copia de mamá –se puso de pie –de hecho, este ejemplar es totalmente exclusivo.

—No te creo –soltó Vic.

—No pelearán por eso, además, Lily ¿cómo conseguirías un ejemplar si ni aún han comenzado siquiera a producirlos?

—Me lo han regalado, y no, Victoire, no use el nombre de mi madre para que me enviaran una copia especial, esta vez, alguien hizo esto especialmente para mí, incluso está marcado como ejemplar número 0 y único –se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo dudándolo, Lily, odias el Quidditch y lo has dicho públicamente, dejando a tu madre en ridículo ¿por qué alguien haría algo así por ti? ¿Quién haría algo así por ti? Mejor dicho.

—Su nombre es Jarvis Whisp –contestó y Teddy levantó la vista de su ejemplar del profeta.

— ¿Jarvis Whisp, el buscador de los Chudley Cannons? –soltó Teddy completamente sorprendido, a tal grado, que su cabellera azul eléctrico cambio a un negro azabache.

—Sí –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Por qué Jarvis Whisp haría eso por ti? –interrogó Victoire.

—Bueno, son muchas preguntas y no tengo porque contestarlas –se encogió de hombros.

—El imbécil de Malfoy te lo presento ¿cierto? Su padre es dueño del equipo, la noticia de que ha firmado para ellos es reciente, fuiste de fiesta con Scorpius hace algunas noches, él debió presentarlos –soltó lógicamente Victoire.

—Sólo nos queda el ¿Porque haría eso por ti? –elevó una ceja Teddy.

—Porque es un famoso jugador de Quidditch, que está harto de personas hipócritas adulándolo.

—Ahora plagias la historia de tía Hermione con Krum ¿cierto? –bramó Vic.

—No, porque tía Hermione estaba enamorada de tío Ron, por eso no funcionaron las cosas, además, ella sólo le veía como amigo.

— ¿Tú no lo ves como un amigo? –indagó Teddy.

—Le conocí recién, no puedo estar enamorada, pero es bastante atractivo.

 

Se alejó de ellos y fue hasta su habitación, no podía decirles que ella había convencido a Jarvis de firmar para los Chudley, le había hecho prometer a Scorpius que mentiría sobre las razones por las que se veían cada vez más, no quería que supieran que trabajaba para Draco Malfoy.

 

Tardó un poco más en la ducha de lo que normalmente tardaba, era un poco tarde, y esperaba que cuando saliera de la ducha, Victoire se hubiese ido, ella era una de las razones por las que no quería aceptar la propuesta de Scorpius de mudarse con Teddy, pero era la única independencia que podía costear por ahora.

 

— ¡Lily Luna Potter! –chilló Victoire y fue hasta ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Jarvis realmente está loco por ti ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablas –se acomodó la playera de su pijama.

—Por esta nota que te envió –la mostró y dio un dio un tirón hacia atrás pensando que la pelirroja intentaría arrebatarla pero ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Ahora lees mi correspondencia.

—Fue curiosidad, Teddy se molestó, pero no importa, te llevas con Jarvis, ¿crees que podrías darle mis referencias? Tía Ginny dice que soy fantástica, yo debería estar en ese equipo.

—Supongo que veré si quiere hablar de Quidditch cuando nos veamos.

— ¿De qué querría hablar sino es de Quidditch? –se burló la rubia.

—Es aburrido hablar de un solo tema todo el tiempo.

—Sin embargo estabas leyendo el libro, me imagino que en algún momento él gira la conversación a solo él –intervino Teddy.

—Sí, leía el libro porque tal vez él me interesa un poco, y el libro es de su abuelo –les recordó –y no quiero quedar como una ignorante con él al menos, y no, Teddy, a diferencia de todos los que conozco, no gira su plática entorno a él, es el primer chico que conozco que le importa mi opinión sobre qué odio el Quidditch, y lo respeta, y hablamos de toda clase de cosas, hasta de la comida vegetariana que su abuelo preparaba los fines de semana y las veces que mi abuelo tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo en unas redadas –negó.

—Ya, bien –interrumpió Victoire –el tipo es aburrido, lo entendimos, espero que puedas presentármelo y así yo daré mis referencias sin que confundas los puntajes y los nombres de los equipos, prometo hablarle maravillas de ti –sonrío –nos veremos amor –besó a Teddy y fue a la chimenea donde fue engullida por flamas verdes.

—Se llevó mi nota –se quejó la pelirroja.

—Sólo decía que aguardaba los minutos por su cita –se sentó en el sofá y tomó su periódico.

—No soy la única, que bien –sonrío.

 

oOo

 

Entre la academia y el trabajo las cosas iban un poco agitadas, lo único bueno, es que parecía bastante fácil de hacer su trabajo, terminaba pronto y podía avanzar a los deberes cuando Scorpius se pasaba por su oficina y le ayudaba con los deberes que Teddy dejaba.

 

—Jarvis está más que emocionado por lo de esta noche.

—No tuviste nada que ver en qué él se acercara ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño la chica.

—No, ni un imperio, ni una poción de amor, nada, el interés que siente por ti es totalmente genuino.

—Victoire quiere que se lo presente, quiere darle sus referencias –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sus referencias como Veela ¿cierto? –Se burló el rubio –no te preocupes, hay una cena por trabajo, invite a Teddy, tú estarás ahí, Victoire podrá conocer a Jarvis, y todos pensaran que estás ahí por qué eres el nuevo prospecto del buscador de los Chudley Cannons.

—Tendré que hablar con él y decirle que por ningún motivo puede decir que trabajo aquí.

—No me hago responsable por lo que él pueda pedir a cambio ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero espero que no intervengas y le des ideas sobre _qué_ puede pedir a cambio exactamente.

—Bien, no le daré consejos.

 

Al final de la jornada laboral, Scorpius fue con ella al apartamento, cenaron lo que ella preparo, y después se sentaron a charlar de tonterías, se llevaban bastante bien, en un momento Scorpius ya estaba aconsejándola sobre qué usar para impresionar en la cena del evento.

 

—Buenas noches –saludo Teddy –hola Scorpius.

—Hola Ted –sonrío el chico que tenía el brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuello de Lily.

—Buenas noches –contestó Lily.

—Entonces que sea verde, como él fue Slytherin –sonrío.

—No usare los colores de Slytherin –se quejó.

—No creo que quieras ir del color de los Chudley, aunque a tu tío Ronald le encantaría la idea.

—Si él hubiese podido, hubiese llamado a Hugo Chudley Cannons –bromeó Lily.

— ¿Entonces de qué color iras?

—No lo sé, mañana es mi día libre en la academia, iré a buscar algo con Madame Malkin.

—Ella sin duda hará un mejor trabajo que yo y tú juntos.

— ¿Así que el verde es su color favorito? –interrogó Lily.

—En realidad, creo que es el rojo –acaricio un mechón – ¿qué opinas tú Teddy?

—No lo sé, para ser honesto, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Posiblemente lo sea –admitió Lily –llevaré el vestido que use en la boda de Lysander ¿está bien ese? –sonrío Lily.

—Lils, a menos que quieras terminar acosada por un montón de magos viejos y seniles, lleva ese diminuto vestido, nunca está de más verte ese par de piernas –le guiñó un ojo.

—Le diré a Albus lo que estás diciendo, él con gusto te golpeara.

—Yo solo digo que tus piernas son sensuales y bonitas, Jarv es un bastardo con suerte –se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo amoratadas las piernas por la academia –puso mala cara –bueno, puedo usar un hechizo glamour para disimular ¿no?

—Compra uno nuevo, sino tienes, puedo ser tu hada madrina –sonrío.

—Estás loco, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Con suerte, se casan, entonces, podré dejar de ser Auror y volverme casamentero, es mejor que ser profesor de torpes niños.

—Eres mi profesor –le recordó.

—Eres bastante mala, Lils, un fraude –bromeó.

—Debería ser jugadora de Quidditch entonces.

—No arruines un buen deporte –río.

—Cierto, seré una inútil de por vida.

—Eso va más acorde a tu personalidad –ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Todo bien? –interrogó a Teddy cuando se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando en la prueba que iba a ponerles mañana –soltó.

— ¿Puedo tener más detalles sobre ello? –bromeó.

—No te conformas con que te odien poco ¿cierto? ahora quieres detalles para que terminen de odiarte –contestó bruscamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	6. Furia Interna.

Tanto Lily como Scorpius observaron al malhumorado hombre, preguntarle si todo estaba bien había sido de más, porque ya prestándole atención, tenía un aura un tanto pesada.

 

—Era sólo una broma, hermano –lo tranquilizó Scorpius –conmigo bromea igual.

—Claro _bromea,_ conmigo no puede usar sus trucos que usa contigo para sacarte información, dudo que tu bocazas te permita estar sin presumir, así que ella aprovecha.

—Bueno, para que lo sepas, Scor y yo tenemos muchas otras cosas de las cuales podemos hablar, ni siquiera hemos hablado de la Academia, sólo hemos bromeado con lo mal que me ha ido –le informó –pero nada más.

—No sabía que mi amistad con Lily te molestara tanto, Ted –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme, Scorpius? –Lo observó –a mí no me interesa si te acuestas con ella mientras Dominique te hace caso, es su vida.

—Yo no me acuesto con Lily –se puso de pie enfadado –y sí, me gusta tu cuñada ¿tiene algo de malo? Es linda y divertida, todo lo contrario al monstruo con el que te prometiste.

—No vuelvas a llamar así a Victoire –Teddy se puso de pie enfurecido.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Scor –pidió Lily sujetándolo del brazo.

—Sí _Scor,_ es mejor que  te vayas –se burló.

—Tú vienes conmigo, no voy a dejarte con un metamorfomago enfadado –sujetó a Lily del brazo –temperamental idiota –gruñó.

 

Teddy se dejó caer en el sofá cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista junto con Lily, últimamente lo veía hasta en sueños, en la Academia lo veía, fuera de la Academia lo veía, y no soportaba, tenía días de mal humor, incluso ese día, se había peleado con Victoire por lo mismo, ninguno de los dos parecía de humor, y pelearon por una nimiedad.

 

La lechuza que golpeteo la ventana lo asustó, estaba tan enfadado que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto confuso y borroso, se levantó, tomó la nota atada a la pata del animal y ni siquiera lo miró cuando se fue.

 

_Lily, Luna, Potter._

_No puedes culparme por jugar con tu nombre, es tan divertido ¿Quién de tus padres te nombró? Simple curiosidad, ya sabes lo curioso que suelo ser cuando se trata de ti, y no, no es una artimaña para que me presentes a tus padres, por no decir tu madre, mi abuelo podría colarse el día que le diga que me la presentarás ¿sabes? Creo que ya comenzó a planear la boda._

_Dejaré mis bromas de lado, tal vez Scorpius ya te dijo del evento que tendrán los Cannons por eso de que firmé para ellos, bueno, quiero hacerlo oficial, y quiero llevarte como mi acompañante, no creas que soy un cobarde, planeo invitarte en persona, ésta nota sólo es para invitarte a salir para proponerlo, así que bueno, sé que estarás un poco ocupada entre esa Academia tuya y el  trabajo, con un jefe como el que tienes, pero espero que puedas hacerte de un tiempo para mí, como ¿amigos? Por ahora. Claro, espero que contestes esto._

_Jarvis Whisp. El que ha dejado de ser tan flojo y comenzó a poner su nombre completo porque cierta pelirroja se ha mofado de él porque sólo firmaba con sus iniciales._

Teddy arrojó el pergamino a la mesa, y volvió a desparramarse en el sofá, Lily Potter, la chica que odiaba más que nadie el Quidditch, se había conseguido al pretendiente más reconocido a nivel mundial, era irónico que odiando tanto el Quidditch como lo hacía, el mejor buscador del mundo, estuviese enviándole lechuzas e invitándola a salir, recordaba vagamente a Jarvis Whisp, James siempre se quejaba cuando jugaba contra él en Hogwarts, decía que tenía dientes de topo, y le olía la boca como basilisco muerto, que era chaparro y regordete, así que no se imaginaba a Lily saliendo con esa clase de chicos. Por muy famoso que fuese, después de todo, ella preferiría salir con un Auror prometedor que con un buen jugador de Quidditch ¿o no?

 

La pelirroja no regresó, posiblemente Scorpius aprovechó su mal humor para obtener algo más, se negaban a que tenían un romance, pero lo que demostraban, claramente era algo más que una bonita amistad, cuando él era amigo de Lily, no lucían como pareja. Tal vez porque ella era una niña de siete años y él un adolescente. Pero jamás se había tomado tantas libertades con la pequeña Lily como Scorpius las tomaba. Y Harry no parecía perder la cabeza a pesar de que era un Malfoy el que lucía más que un buen amigo de su hija, una cosa era la amistad que tenía con Albus, y otra, el evidente flirteo que había entre la menor de sus hijos, y el heredero Malfoy ¿Por qué Harry no perdía la cabeza tanto como él?

 

Edward Lupin, entró aún más enfadado que de costumbre a su aula, odiaba más que nada que Harry lo hubiese degradado tanto como para ponerlo de profesor en la Academia, no sabía si quería decirle que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñar, o lo suficientemente malo para ir a las misiones, no sabía las intenciones de su padrino, y a pesar de que tantas veces le había pedido que le dijera el porqué de la decisión, se había negado con un simple: yo sé lo que hago, Teddy.

 

Lily estaba a la mitad del salón, callada, como siempre, sabía lo buena que era en teoría, después de todo sus EXTASIS habían sido los más altos, no había casi nada que ella no supiera siempre y cuando estuviese en un libro o en la mente de Hermione Weasley, si esa pelirroja hubiese sido hija de Ron y Hermione, entendería muchas cosas, bueno, Ginevra era más inteligente de lo que todos pensaban.

 

— ¿Seguiremos pateando el trasero de Potter profesor? –se burló Jack Goyle.

—Seguiremos con la práctica, con el hechizo Expelliarmus –informó –y no avanzaremos hasta que todos aquí lo manejen a la perfección –soltó.

—Eso quiere decir que nadie podrá avanzar si _Lily Potter_ no es capaz de manejarlo al menos decentemente.

—Así que todos aquí creen que la única que no puede manejarlo con eficiencia es su compañera ¿no es así? –se giró hasta ellos, todos se quedaron callados cuando el cabello de Teddy comenzó a ir de un color a otro sin motivo aparente.

—No es necesario que me defienda, _profesor_ –soltó Lily.

—No te estoy defendiendo, Potter –se burló –nadie aquí es digno de decir que maneja a la perfección el hechizo, y voy a demostrárselos.

 

Todos siguieron las ordenes de un molesto Teddy, e intentaron desarmarlo tan sólo usando Expelliarmus, sin embargo, cuando el polvo se dispersó, Teddy seguía de pie, con su varita en mano, avanzó un paso y lanzó el hechizo contra varios de sus alumnos y los demás se alejaron, corriendo para evitar ser desarmados, era una prueba y lo sabían, la única que no corrió fue Lily, la mirada oscura y enfadada de Teddy se posó en ella y un segundo después, estaba desarmada, no le tomó más de quince minutos al enfadado hombre desarmar a sus alumnos por completo, todos estaban bastante confundidos, si bien tenía mal humor normalmente, ese día había sido un poco extraño.

 

—Al menos también desarmó a Potter –soltó Jenny Smith.

—Ninguno de ustedes es _tan bueno_ como alardea, así que su compañera Potter no es la única que los retrasa, no sé qué les diga Malfoy en sus clases, pero ustedes no durarían ni medio segundo en una misión real, pueden irse. 

 

El día de Teddy fue un completo fastidio, y la clase que más perdía el tiempo era exactamente donde estaba Lily, todos parecían más interesados en molestarla que en prepararse en ser Aurores.

 

Se observó al espejo, su cabello seguía yendo de un color a otro sin molestarse en permanecer medio segundo de una tonalidad, sus ojos iban en el mismo curso, lo único que le faltaba era que comenzara a ir de joven a viejo en un santiamén, para terminar de joder su día.

 

Hacía tanto que no estaba así de furioso, y mientras más intentara calmarse, más se enfadaba consigo mismo, ser profesor de la Academia, su madre sin duda se sentiría avergonzada de él.

 

Se detuvo al ver a Scorpius gritándole al grupo de Lily, ni siquiera observó a Lily, mientras su equipo la excluía, sabía que por mucho que eso afectara a Scorpius Malfoy, no podía intervenir de la manera en la que él realmente deseaba.

 

— ¡Al menos los trolls tienen una excusa! –Gritó enfadado –ellos pudiesen hacer esto mejor que ustedes, y ni siquiera tienen permitido usar una maldita varita –chilló colérico.

 

Suspiró, al menos no era el único que se sentía frustrado de estar ahí, en lugar de estar yendo a misiones, haciendo algo realmente bueno por la comunidad mágica, y no ahí, siendo niñero y viendo a tontos jugando a querer ser un Auror de verdad, esa clase de actitudes no eran permitidas cuando él entró a la Academia, pero  no podían hacer nada, o los tacharían de preferir a Potter.

 

oOo

 

Lily entró al salón de clases donde había olvidado un pergamino que planeaba entregarle a Audrey en la oficina, distinguió de inmediato a Teddy, su cabello seguía yendo de un color a otro, los encantamientos estaban activados, así que aunque le hablara no la escucharía y no podría pasar la barrera, las luces de colores iban de un lado a otro, mientras él las esquivaba, como si no fuesen nada, realmente era bastante bueno en eso, entendía la razón por la cual su padre lo había elegido como profesor, si el gran Harry Potter no pensara que tuviese una gran habilidad para transmitir todos esos conocimientos, jamás lo hubiese dejado en la Academia, pero posiblemente Teddy era incapaz de ver eso, por eso estaba tan enfadado.

 

Cuando había ido con su madre en la noche anterior, le contó que había discutido con Victoire a causa de ese tema, el hecho de sentirse un fracasado por ser degradado de la nada, por no ser digno de permanecer más en el Departamento de Aurores, de no ser tan bueno como su madre, y bueno, su prima Victoire había aprovechado para decirle que no tenía nada de que quejarse, pero en cambio ella, y todo se había vuelto en la pobre Victoire que no ha sido ni siquiera considerada por los Chudley Cannons.

 

Llegó al apartamento cerca de las once de la noche, el trabajo había aumentado un poco así que prefirió olvidarse del estrés de la Academia en el trabajo, le agradaba el extremo de su vida, eran tan contrarios su trabajo y sus estudios, que podía olvidarse fácilmente de uno estando en el otro.

 

—Sigues enfadado –musitó al verlo recostado en el sofá.

—No –gruñó.

—Tu cabello sigue yendo de un color a otro, Teddy –soltó ella.

—Bueno, entonces no sé porque tienes que hacerlo más obvio.

—De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó.

—Te llegó esa nota anoche –le informó y Lily observó con cuidado.

—Es de Jarvis –musitó –iré a dormir, que descanses –se alejó, pero se giró para verlo –estuviste asombroso en clases –sonrió tímidamente a pesar de que él no la veía, seguía con los ojos cerrados, hizo una mueca de malestar.

 

Lily regresó en sus pasos y aventó uno de los cojines directo a la cabeza del hombre que abrió los ojos, que brillaban de enfado, se puso de pie y la encaró.

 

— ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? –Bramó –ya tengo suficiente en mi vida como para que ahora también comiences a enfadarme más.

—Sé porque estás enfadado –le informó y él se burló –puedes reírte, pero sé la razón, Ted.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas porque estoy tan enfadado –la sujetó del brazo –no porque salgas con un chico quiere decir que conoces a todos –le informó.

—Solíamos ser amigos –sujetó la muñeca del hombre para que la soltara pero no lo hizo –y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cosa de metamorfomago –hizo un ademan señalándose el cabello –pero no puedes cambiar el hecho de que los próximos tres años estarás encadenado a la Academia, te vi esta tarde mientras entrenabas, comprendo esa furia, estaría igual de enfadada que tú si supiera que soy tan buena en mi trabajo pero aun así, estoy con un montón de idiotas –Teddy observó a otro lado y la soltó.

—Ni siquiera tienes idea del porque estoy enfadado y estás sacando conjeturas, no sé si es una característica de las mujeres o sólo de las mujeres de tu familia.

— ¿Entonces porque estás tan enfadado? –soltó.

—No es algo que te importe –le informó y se alejó.

 

Lo escuchó azotar la puerta de su habitación, comenzaba a creer que debería mudarse cuanto antes, posiblemente era ella la razón de que se sintiera así, no era la misma libertad a la que solía estar acostumbrado Teddy Lupin.

 

El mal humor se le había ido a Teddy, y sólo le había tomado una semana y media, en ese tiempo sembró realmente miedo en su clase, Lily adoraba pensar que así se sentían muchos cuando el profesor Severus Snape estaba infiltrado, y haciéndoles pensar a todos que realmente no tenía sentimientos, pero como todos, al final siempre los tuvo, añadiendo a que Teddy prefería el color azabache que castaño para sus clases, era algo divertido, por supuesto que no lo externaba, ni siquiera con Scorpius, que parecía que se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos.

 

oOo

 

Teddy entró a su apartamento, estaba agotado, su estado de animo de hace unos días y tanto derroche de habilidades le habían cobrado la factura, observó a su alrededor cuando se topó con un hombre en su apartamento.

 

—Creo que me equivoqué de chimenea –soltó llamando la atención del hombre.

—Tú eres… oye ¿cómo se llama tu compañero? –gritó.

—Ya deja de gritar por todo –soltó Lily saliendo a la sala, tragó saliva y apretó la toalla más a su cuerpo cuando la mirada de los dos hombres la recorrieron de arriba abajo y viceversa.

—Joder –soltó Jarvis –llegó tu compañero de apartamento, creo –señaló a Teddy.

—Ted –soltó cohibida ante la atenta mirada del metamorfomago.

—Lily –contestó.

—Iré a vestirme, no tardo, Jarvis –dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Segura que puedes sola? –se burló.

—Idiota –negó –por supuesto que puedo sola.

—Solo preguntaba, quería estar seguro de que podías tu sola y no querías que te ayudara a secarte –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Teddy observó de nuevo al hombre junto a él, así que era el famoso Jarvis Whisp ¿Qué demonios hacía en su apartamento? Tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la idea que cruzó su mente, era simple, Lily desnuda, él ahí, no necesitaba ser un genio para suponerlo, así que esa relación se había vuelto un tanto seria.

 

—Soy Jarvis Whisp, amigo de Lily –estiró la mano.

—Edward Lupin –estrechó de mala gana.

—Bonito apartamento, un poco pequeño, pero bonito, imagino que para ustedes dos es más que perfecto.

—Así es –admitió.

— ¿Tu y ella son muy amigos? Scor me dijo que bueno…

—Eres amigo de Scorpius, me imagino que de James también ¿no?

—No, James sigue odiándome, no soporta la buena competencia, mi relación con Scorpius no iba tan amistosa, me odiaba, pero bueno, Lily logró hacernos amigos, así que ahora lo somos, salimos de vez en cuando a divertirnos.

—Supongo que es divertido hablar con Lily sobre Quidditch –se burló.

—No hablamos de Quidditch, creo que me atacaría de alguna forma, temo por mi integridad física –bromeó –la verdad es que estoy tan harto del Quidditch que me encanta el hecho de tener alguien que no me pregunte sobre que me gusta del Quidditch, a quienes admiro, qué jugador me inspiró y todo eso, es aburrido y repetitivo.

— ¿Qué soy repetitiva y aburrida? –Soltó Lily junto a él –creo que tendrás que decirle a tu abuelo que me sentí indispuesta.

—No seas tan malvada, Lils –soltó Jarvis –mi abuelo te adora, a pesar de que no sabes nada de Quidditch –sonrió.

—Ya conoces a su familia –se burló Teddy.

—Pero yo no a la suya, es una desventaja ¿cierto?

—Totalmente, deberías presentárselos a tu familia, Lily, creo que a James le encantaría saber cómo se volvieron amigos.

—James –puso los ojos en blanco –es sólo dramático, se pondrá histérico como cuando Albus dijo que era amigo de Scorpius, y después, querrá robarlo como mejor amigo, siempre es lo mismo, vamos, Jarvis.

—Hasta luego, Edward –se despidió y salió con Lily.

 

Teddy observó la puerta, seguramente usarían aparición, por eso salieron, según lo que tenía entendido, es que a Lily no le importaba que Scorpius le dijera Lils, pero sólo Scorpius ¿entonces porque demonios Jarvis Whisp podía decirle Lils sin que ella hiciera un maldito drama como el que le hizo a él años atrás?

 

—Deberías robarme tú a mí –se quejó Scorpius bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla –ese imbécil me la ha robado.

—Ese imbécil dijo que era tu amigo –le informó Teddy.

—Sí bueno, Lily le quitó lo engreído, es genial, cuando intentó alardear con ella sobre su puesto de Quidditch y ella le dijo que ni siquiera lo hubiese conocido de no ser por… una amiga en común, no sabría que existe, su rostro fue asombroso, se le quitó lo engreído en muchos aspectos –admitió –pero como la pretende, la roba de mi lado, ya no tengo a quien llevar a comer y pida algo delicioso que pueda robar de su plato –suspiró.

—Realmente son amigos ¿he? –se burló –así que seré un buen amigo y te diré, que hay un chico pretendiendo a Dominique –le informó –así que si en verdad te interesa, es momento de intervenir.

—Eso no me gusta –frunció el ceño –el evento de los Cannons en honor al idiota roba amigos es en tres días –informó –llévala, por favor.

—Victoire no querrá que lleve a Dominique –le informó.

—Le diré a Rose que la invite.

 

Lily regresó al apartamento cerca de la una de la mañana, riendo divertida con Jarvis.

 

—Deberías invitarme a pasar y posiblemente pasar la noche –la besó.

—Deberías correr antes de que posiblemente te apaleemos –sugirió Scorpius junto a ellos.

 

Lily soltó una carcajada divertida cuando vio sólo la cabeza de Scorpius asomada por la puerta principal, Teddy estaba junto a él, por lo visto habían estado bebiendo.

 

—Deberías irte –negó divertida y se mordió el labio inferior cuando observó a Jarvis.

—Deberías pensar en lo que te propuse, es un buen trato.

—Ya me cansé de hacer tratos contigo, Jarv –admitió.

—Lils –enarcó una ceja –este trato me agrada más.

—Sólo yo le digo Lils –lo señaló Scorpius.

—Él puede llamarme Lils –le encaró a Scorpius.

—Traidor –susurró y Jarvis sólo se burló divertido.

—Nos veremos después, Potter, piénsalo –se acercó a ella besándola de nuevo.

—Lo pensaré, Whisp –negó.

—Ya te besuqueas con él, Lily –la reprendió Scorpius y la arrastró hasta la sala.

—Eso no te incumbe, Scorpius.

—Yo estoy aquí, sufriendo porque a mi chica la pretende otro y mi mejor amiga teniendo sexo salvaje con su nuevo pretendiente.

— ¿Alguien pretende a Dominique? –interrogó.

—Sí, un compañero de San Mungo –informó.

—Bueno, Dominique es hermosa, no me sorprende.

—Pero ella se vería perfecta junto a mí, porque soy el sueño de toda chica, menos tuyo, tú nunca me hiciste caso y eso que te me insinúe todo el tiempo, fui un cualquiera contigo –bromeó.

—Deberías invitarla al evento –sugirió.

—Inteligente, ya se me ocurrió a mí solo esa idea.

—Puedo decirle, pedirle apoyo, ya sabes, evento de Quidditch más Lily Potter, no buen resultado –sonrió –y bien ¿por qué lo dejaste tomar, Teddy? –preguntó.

—Es un adulto oficialmente.

—Se pone dramático cuando toma –soltó –tendrás que dormir en el sillón, porque no he aprobado mi examen de aparición y Teddy está ebrio también, no quiero que terminen dejando una parte de ustedes atrás.

—Bien pensado –sonrió Scorpius –será buen Auror, si deja de esconderse en las prácticas.

—Aun le importa más lo que opinen de ella que lo que es capaz de hacer por si sola.

—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando eres asombroso ¿cierto?

—No todos somos asombrosos –negó Teddy –algunos sólo somos profesores.

—Sí –renegó Scorpius –unos sólo somos fracasados profesores de la Academia de Aurores.

— ¡Salud por eso! –levantó un vaso con whiskey de fuego y lo tomó en sincronía con Scorpius.

—Se quejan demasiado para mi gusto –negó.

 

Le dio un par de cobijas a Scorpius para que se acomodara en el sofá, y caminó hasta su habitación, Teddy estaba recargado en la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza.

 

—No debiste tomar demasiado –lo reprendió.

—Me reprendes a mí, en lugar de reprender a tu amigo –le informó.

—Scorpius es un irresponsable, él estará como si nada mañana, Edward.

—Yo también estoy acostumbrado a tomar, también voy a juergas.

—Él no es un metamorfomago –le recordó –estuviste como una guirnalda de luces por una semana y media ¿tengo que recordarte eso? –Frunció el ceño –no se tiene nada claro sobre tus habilidades, pero tengo mis teorías, como que tanto desperdicio de energías te tiene agotado ahora que estás completamente en paz.

—No estoy en paz –contestó bruscamente.

—Seguirás con toda esa furia interna ¿hasta cuándo? –Avanzó hasta él y se agachó para poder verlo a los ojos –ni matando a mi padre volverás al Departamento, Teddy, toma esto como unas vacaciones…

—No puedo tomarlo como unas vacaciones, pregúntale a Scorpius, se siente de la misma manera.

—Si mi padre no pensara que eres lo suficientemente bueno, no estarías en la Academia, posiblemente es mi culpa que tú y Scorpius estén aquí, atrapados en medio de esta locura de profesores –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –frunció el ceño.

—Cuando te vi en el aula entrenando lo entendí, mi padre es muy parecido a mí, la razón por la que te envío a ti y a Scor, Teddy, es obvia, no he visto a Scor en acción pero te vi a ti, eres –se quedó callada y Teddy la observó atento –increíble –sonrió –verte entrenar, no es ni siquiera parecido a que tan asombroso tienes que ser en las misiones, si hubiese enviado a James y a Albus como profesores hubiese sido demasiado obvio ¿no lo crees? Además dudo que fuesen tan imparciales como ustedes dos al momento de dar clase, mi padre no confía en mí, tanto como lo hace con James, Albus, Scor o tú, por eso los envió, para que aprendiera de los Aurores en quienes más confía, en que puedan enseñarle a su torpe hija a defenderse.

—No creo que sea la razón.

—Scorpius me protege demasiado, incluso más que mis hermanos, Teddy y tú… -se quedó callada.

—Yo estoy aquí porque está enfadado conmigo, porque piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como él o como Ron, como mi madre.

—Ya basta de eso –pidió –a pesar de que nuestra amistad se terminó Ted, sabe que eres la única persona capaz de inspirarme a tal grado de querer hacer bien las cosas y no dejarlas a la mitad –suspiró –eres la razón por la que odio el Quidditch –rió y él la observó confundido –caíste de tu escoba en un partido –se encogió de hombros –duraste en la enfermería una semana, fue mi primer partido al que asistí, y el único, y casi perdí a mi mejor amigo en un accidente, no me importaba que tan asombroso dijeran que era ese juego, sólo podía recordar tu golpe y tu caída, y supe que yo no podría disfrutar de un juego por el cual estuve a punto de perderte, Teddy, eras la única persona que me comprendía.

—Ya tienes a Scorpius –soltó serio.

—Fuiste mi primer mejor amigo –se encogió de hombros –eras más importante para mí de lo que crees, me alegra que serás parte de la familia gracias a Vic –admitió –te ayudaré a ir a tu cama –Teddy pasó su brazo por el cuello de la chica y la acercó a él, olía a fresa y vainilla, mezclado con otra aroma fuerte, y de inmediato recordó que ese olor debería ser de Jarvis Whisp.

—Puedo solo –la soltó y avanzó a trompicones hasta su habitación.

 

Teddy Lupin, era la persona más complicada con la que se había topado, pensó Lily, al menos ya le había dicho la razón por la cual estaba atado tres años a la Academia.

 

El día siguiente, le costó un poco levantar a los dos ebrios, les dio una poción que les ayudó a tener mejor cara.

 

— ¿En qué momento quedé en calzoncillos? –interrogó Scorpius a Teddy.

—No tengo la menor idea –negó –ni siquiera recuerdo ir a mi habitación.

 

Lily sonrió ante los dos hombres, así que Teddy había olvidado lo que le había dicho, pero por la forma que la observó, le hizo dudar, de todo.

 

—Te llegó esto hace una hora –le informó Scorpius.

—Es de Jarvis –frunció el ceño al ver su letra un poco extraña, abrió el pergamino ante la atenta mirada de Teddy, ya que Scorpius comía distraído –eres un demente, Jarvis Whisp –sonrió y negó.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? –interrogó Scorpius.

—Creo que oficialmente, soy novia de Jarvis Whisp –informó dejando el pergamino en la barra.

—Crees, pero no estás segura –soltó Scor.

—Ayer lo propuso, le dije que eso sería imposible, hicimos un trato –se encogió de hombros –hizo su parte, tengo que hacer la mía –negó.

— ¿De qué fue el trato? –preguntó Scorpius externando la duda de Teddy, después de todo, no sentía la confianza de preguntarle, interrogarla sobre el tema de su nuevo noviazgo con el idiota de Jarvis Whisp.

—Le dije que sólo sería su novia si conseguía que su abuelo me obsequiara la carta que el profesor Albus Dumbledore le escribió –sonrió –pensé que sería imposible, pero al parecer –señaló la nota –su abuelo quiere a la hija de Ginevra Weasley en su familia –río –no puedo creerlo, es lo más asombroso que alguien hiciera por mí.

—Te conseguí trabajo –frunció el ceño el rubio –lo conociste por mí.

—En realidad no, lo conocí por Audrey –besó la mejilla de su amigo –no por ti, pero gracias.

 

Tomó la nota y salió de la cocina, dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos y completamente en silencio.

 

—Este imbécil va en serio –soltó Scorpius –es la primera vez que le veo ir tan en serio con alguien.

—También a Lily –informó Teddy.

—Cierto, parece que realmente se gustan –negó –una semana y la perdemos en el romance.

 

Todos llegaron a la Academia por un lado diferente, para evitar que todos murmuraran, de por si era lo único que hacían últimamente, no podía con ello, si no era porque era bastante mala, hablaban porque era amiga de Scorpius.

 

—Esta vez la prueba será por separado –informó Teddy –no irán todos tras todos, formaré un grupo al azar y tendrán que defenderse de ellos, muchas veces allá afuera, aunque vayas en escuadrón, tienes que separarte para revisar una zona, y puedes tener un enfrentamiento, puede ser uno contra uno o veinte contra ti.

 

La suerte para Lily estaba terminada, cuando Teddy nombró a Jack Goyle, supo que eso no terminaría tan bien como pensó en un inicio.

 

Corrió a esconderse tras una de las rocas más grandes, cualquier hechizo estaba prohibido, únicamente Expelliarmus, así que no pudo esconderse bajo hechizos, era lo único malo.

 

— ¡Expelliarmus! –soltó y la varita de Jenny salió volando, uno menos, quedaban nueve.

 

Corrió cuando el Expelliarmus de Goyle golpeó en la roca, podían llamarla cobarde, por correr, y prefería ser una cobarde a una idiota al quedarse y atacar cuando sabe que no tiene posibilidad.

 

— ¡Expelliarmus! –lanzó contra Daniel, desarmándolo, sonrió satisfecha, llevaba dos de los contrarios, y ellos eran mejor que ella en la práctica.

 

Su varita cayó un poco lejos cuando chocó contra el hombro de Jack Goyle, se sujetó la cabeza porque todo le daba vueltas y se abalanzó sobre su varita pero la jaló del pie, Teddy había prohibido el resto de los hechizos, pero no habló nada sobre lo físico.

 

Le reventó el labio con la patada y la levantó del tirón de cabello, Lily pensó que en cualquier momento se quedaría con el mechón entre los dedos y ella caería al suelo.

 

— ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Lance y Lily salió volando, golpeándose contra las rocas antes de caer al suelo, sofocándose.

—Necesita tener su varita –informó Goyle.

—El profesor dijo que sólo Expelliarmus, nunca aclaró que sólo si estaba armada.


	7. El Baile de los Chudley Cannons

Sólo Expelliarmus, sólo ese hechizo, no aclararon nada de nada físico, pensó Lily y golpeó a Lance y corrió hacia su varita, tan rápido como pudo, se dejó caer cuando la luz roja pasó.

 

— ¡Expelliarmus! –lanzó contra Lance y la varita de éste salió volando.

—Mala suerte, Lance –sonrió Goyle –Expelliarmus –musitó suavemente y la varita de Lily salió volando.

 

Los hombres se alejaron, ella se recostó un momento sobre la tierra, negó y se levantó, le dolían las costillas, por fortuna, todo el lugar estaba diseñado para que no fueran lesiones graves, le dolía la pierna, así que la arrastró el resto del camino.

 

—Toma tu varita –la extendió Teddy.

—Gracias –susurró con un gesto de dolor.

—Sólo tú puedes salir lastimada ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—No son tan amables conmigo como con lo son con el resto –bufó.

—No vas a tener preferencia –le informó Teddy enfadado.

—Sólo dime algo –levantó el rostro hasta él.

—Esto no es causado por el hechizo –la sujetó de la barbilla.

—No, me golpee contra las rocas –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –interrogó.

—Nada –negó y lo observó.

—Deberías poner más empeño –la soltó de mala gana –Scorpius y yo estamos deseando que les patees el trasero, y no sólo en teoría.

 

Lily sonrió ante las palabras de Teddy, era lo más amable que le escucharía decir, lo sabía, así que atesoraría cada una de esas palabras.

 

oOo

 

Draco Malfoy elevó una de sus cejas platinadas al verla, su rostro impasible se crispó en una mueca de fastidio puro.

 

— ¿Es acaso que en esa Academia apoyan a los acosadores? –negó.

—Fue en clase, no soy tan buena en el Expelliarmus como pensé.

—Tus padres son bastante buenos en él, doy fe de ello –soltó con una risa forzada.

—Me alegra saberlo –le entregó un pergamino para que lo firmara.

—Tienes que aplicarte, porque te recuerdo la apuesta –le informó mientras ponía su firma, Lily sonrió.

—Lo haré, señor Malfoy.

—Y Expelliarmus, no es tan complicado, estás viendo la Academia como tal, Lily, deberías comenzar a imaginar, que estás luchando realmente, y no son compañeros, sino magos tenebrosos, intentando arrancarte todo lo que amas.

— ¿Eso será suficiente? –sonrió.

—No lo sé, piensa que por tu descuido mataron a tu familia ¿eso ayudaría?

—Completamente, gracias –salió de la oficina.

 

No entendía la razón por la que la ayudaba, si él quería que se quedara a trabajar en el mundo del Quidditch, aleccionarla en sus clases de Auror iban totalmente en contra de todo pronóstico, lo que sabía era que le agradaba Draco Malfoy, igual que su hijo.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius se pegó a ella como una lapa cuando le dijo que no había comprado nada para el evento, porque lo había olvidado, y cuando se le ocurrió mencionar que le había pedido ayuda a Dominique, Scorpius se añadió al plan y no hubo poder alguno que lo hiciera desistir.

 

Avanzó por el callejón Diagon con el ceño fruncido, ahora comprendía como se sentía él cuando ella estaba con Jarvis, completamente desplazado, Dominique iba charlando animada con él, como lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona, y no le hubiese afectado tanto a ella sino supiera que las intenciones ocultas de Scorpius era invitarla a salir, casarse y tener hijos, todo eso en menos de una hora, si pudiese ser posible para el rubio.

 

— ¿Vas a ir al baile de los Cannons? –interrogó Scorpius.

—Lily me dijo que podía ir, que sería bueno para ella tener un poco de apoyo –sonrió –pero no tengo con quien ir, así que en secreto, estoy planeando abandonarla en el evento.

—Yo no tengo con quien ir, podemos ir juntos, si quieres.

—Pensé que irías con Lily –lo observó frunciendo el ceño –es descortés abandonar a tu cita.

—Díselo a ella, fue quien me abandonó ¿no te ha dicho? Ya tiene novio.

— ¿En serio, Lily? –la observó incrédula.

—Sí, en serio, me invitó mi novio, se llama Jarvis.

—Es el buscador de los Chudley Cannons –sonrió Scorpius.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo conociste? –elevó una ceja.

—Scorpius me presentó a una amiga, que es amiga de él, y cuando salimos una noche, él iba, así que nos conocimos, nos gustamos y salimos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti –admitió la rubia con una sonrisa linda –lastima de Scorpius, se ve que está bastante interesado en tu traición.

—Sólo somos amigos –aclaró él.

—Bueno, ahora ciertamente sólo eso son –se burló.

—Chistosa –negó Scorpius.

 

Duraron cerca de dos horas con Madame Malkin, Scorpius se fue a buscar algo para beber, mientras ellas buscaban un vestido apropiado, pero a Lily ninguno le gustó, a pesar de que había muchos bonitos, ninguno era de su agrado.

 

—Te quedarás con ese –ordenó Dominique.

—Pero…

—Pero nada –la regañó –es bonito y te queda espectacular, irás con ese.

—Bien –frunció los labios.

—Oye Lily… ¿No te molesta que acepte la invitación de Scorpius para ir con él?

—No –soltó con una sonrisa –te gusta Scor ¿cierto?

—Qué dices, claro que no –soltó poniéndose roja.

—Es una lástima, porque a él sin duda le gustas, está aquí sólo por ti –se encogió de hombros y Dominique se puso roja.

—No te creo.

—Eso de… yo tampoco tengo con quien ir, si quieres vamos juntos, es tan obvio, Dominique –se burló Lily.

—Cierto –admitió –por Merlín, le gusto a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Le encantas, mejor dicho.

—No es feo –admitió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que te gustaba.

— ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que quería contigo! Que tenían una clase de romance secreto.

—Para nada, es sólo un amigo, un gran amigo.

—Bueno, Lily, perdón que lo diga, pero… se tienen mucha confianza, sólo una pregunta, si Teddy y tú siguiesen siendo amigos ¿serías tan confiada con él?

—Por supuesto que no, por Victoire –le indicó.

—Eso quiere decir que si salgo con Scorpius… tu amistad iría al mismo lugar que la de Teddy –su semblante se obscureció –no me agradaría.

—Tú no eres Victoire, y Scorpius no es Teddy, él podrá amar mucho a una mujer, pero sus amistades son importantes y sagradas.

—Por eso me agrada, porque todo le importa una mierda, o casi todo, Teddy es genial, pero… creo que Victoire absorbe todo de él.

—No es como si Vic lo hechizara –justificó Lily.

—Vamos, Lily, cuando Teddy se enfada ella usa truco Veela para calmarlo, comienzo a preguntarme si es amor o simplemente trucos Veela de mi hermana.

—Teddy la ama –contestó segura de su argumento.

—Por el bien del buen Ted, eso espero.

 

Después de pagar, fueron en busca de Scorpius, que había desaparecido mientras iba a buscar algo para beber.

 

—Mira a quién me encontré –Lily se giró al sentir un brazo rodearla por la cintura.

—Por Merlín, Jarv, casi me matas de un susto –se quejó.

—Lo siento, vine a buscar un par de accesorios de Quidditch –la besó.

—Cierto ella es mi prima Dominique –la presentó –Dominique, él es mi novio Jarvis.

—Mucho gusto –sonrió ella y lo saludó.

—Dilo, adelante –la animó Jarvis.

—Nunca quise que firmaras para los Cannons –se lamentó la rubia.

—La adoro –sonrió Jarvis provocando una sonrisa en Lily.

—Parece que hoy es el día de los encuentros afortunados –habló Scorpius acercándose con Teddy.

—Hola Teddy –saludó Dominique con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Domine –la saludo –Jarvis, Lily –sonrió y los mencionados saludaron.

—Terminaron las compras sin mí –hizo puchero Scorpius.

—Tuve que obligarla o sino, hubiésemos envejecido ahí.

—Vayamos por algo de comer –sugirió Jarvis –yo invito.

—Será fantástico –sonrió Dominique y jaló a Teddy que estaba por negarse.

 

La charla entre Dominique y Jarvis fue instantánea, sólo Lily y Jarvis desconocían que la rubia era admiradora del famoso buscador, pero por fortuna para Scorpius, sólo era fanática, más no amor platónico, ni siquiera hubo química.

 

—De hecho no planeaba firmar para los Cannons, es sólo que la contratista es extremadamente ardiente, pensé en llevármela a la cama, pero… después conocí a Lily –se burló Jarvis.

—Así que sólo por la contratista –soltó Teddy.

—Es hermosa, la puse en hacke –agregó –tanto como ella a mí, pero al final, logramos un acuerdo, ella fue feliz, yo fui feliz.

—Me encantaría conocerla –admitió la rubia –tiene que ser muy buena para convencerte para firmar para los Cannons.

—Pronto la conocerás, lo aseguro –contestó Jarvis.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Ted? –preguntó Lily.

—Buscaba unos ingredientes para una poción –contestó desanimado.

—Ya veo –sonrió ella, la vista de Teddy fue hasta los dedos entrelazados de la pelirroja y su novio.

—Me imagino que ustedes…

—Vinimos por algo de ropa, tal parece que desaparece de mi armario –se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez tenga un encanto –sugirió Teddy.

—Tal vez ese _encanto_ se llama Victoire –soltó Dominique.

—No vamos a comenzar de nuevo Domine –pidió Teddy.

—Ayer llegó a casa con el bonito vestido rosa palo de Lily, el estampado con flores y aves –observó a la pelirroja.

—Ese vestido me gusta –admitió Jarvis –te ves… sensual con él.

—Gracias, pero creo que deberá devolver al menos ese vestido.

—Hablaré con ella, no puede estar  tomando tus cosas –admitió Teddy.

—Y si va a tomarlas, por lo menos que las pida.

—Protegeré tu cuarto de mi novia ratera –la tranquilizó el metamorfomago.

—Gracias –sonrió.

 

La comida fue un tanto incómoda para Teddy y Lily, ya que tanto Jarvis, Scorpius y Dominique se dedicaron a platicar, hubo un momento cuando Scorpius se sinceró con Jarvis en una reunión pasada donde le dijo que le gustaba Dominique, así que ahora intentaba ayudarlo a conquistarla.

 

—Tú y Vic ¿van a ir al baile? –interrogó Lily.

—No sé de qué humor esté –se encogió de hombros.

—Es un evento de los Cannons –le recordó –Victoire…

—Hablaba de mí, últimamente, no me dan ganas de ir a eventos.

—Posiblemente pueda convencer a alguien ahí para entrar, deberías estar a su lado apoyándola, van a casarse, Ted –le  recordó ella.

—No es como si ella esté a mi lado en cada clase apoyándome ¿cierto?

—Sólo decía, no es para que te enfades conmigo.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

 

oOo

 

Teddy se acomodó junto a su prometida que se arreglaba una y otra vez el vestido verde que tenía puesto, su cabello estaba recogido, dejando al descubierto su cuello y su gargantilla que le había obsequiado su madre en su cumpleaños número 17.

 

—Aun no entiendo porque el vestido verde –soltó Teddy.

—Draco Malfoy fue Slytherin, es dueño de los Chudley Cannons, posiblemente le agrade mi vestido.

—Sí, posiblemente –frunció el ceño y observó a la presentación.

 

El padre de Scorpius seguía hablando y haciendo reír a la mayoría, su prometida reía pero podía jurar que era por si alguien la notaba, la viera reír de los malos chistes de Draco Malfoy, como si eso fuera a hablar mejor de ella que sus habilidades.

 

—De acuerdo, no los haré esperar más, la razón por la que hemos organizado el evento ha arribado junto a su pareja –sonrió Malfoy.

—Su pareja –soltó Victoire –hasta la conversación que yo me quedé, sólo eran conocidos, o tal vez no es Lily –soltó ella observando a su prometido y a su hermana que estaba sentada junto a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Son novios –informó Dominique –pensé que lo sabías.

—No ¿Cómo es que lo sabes tú? –enarcó una ceja.

—Por qué me lo presentó –soltó obviando la respuesta –tal vez por eso, además, tengo que decirlo, es completamente adorable, yo sabía que por algo era mi ídolo.

—Sí, bueno, mal hermana, a mí no me lo ha presentado, aun.

—Por algo debe ser –se burló Dominique y comenzó a charlar con Scorpius.

—Ellos se sentarán aquí ¿cierto? –Indagó Victoire con Teddy –porque si Scorpius está aquí, es obvio que ellos también.

—Vic, quien nos invitó fue Scorpius, no Lily, no sé si se sentarán con nosotros o no, ella vino por parte de Jarvis, nosotros por parte de Scorpius.

 

La vista de Teddy se perdió en la pelirroja, tenía un vestido azul eléctrico, que la hacía lucir completamente hermosa, sonrió divertido, sin querer, ella había ido al mismo tono que el cabello de él, se habían combinado ambos.

 

—Se ve hermosa –soltó Scorpius –se nota que sabes elegir bastante bien los vestidos, Dominique –sonrió.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo quería, tuve que obligarla a que comprara ese.

—Fue muy buena elección, sin duda –admitió el rubio –aunque admito que me gusta más tu vestido.

—Gracias –sonrió sonrojada la rubia.

—No tienes que agradecer, es cierto, también luces hermosa.

—Gracias de nuevo –sonrió.

—Será una larga noche –murmuró Teddy.

 

Si Teddy estuvo ocupado esa noche en la pista de baile, fue porque su prometida estaba cazando al buscador y a Draco Malfoy, que bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, pero al parecer Jarvis Whisp sospechaba algo, porque cada que estaban cerca, se alejaba de ellos, de igual manera Draco Malfoy que terminó por alejarse de la pista y yendo a charlar a un lugar donde se perdió de vista.

 

—Así es –se burló Lily llegando a la mesa donde estaban ellos mientras el brazo de Whisp estaba como serpiente enrollado en su cintura.

—Debió ser divertido –se burló él.

—Lo fue –contestó y se sentó junto a Dominique y Jarvis junto a ella, dejando un especio de cuatro sillas con Victoire.

—Que descortés –soltó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola Vic –saludó Lily –buenas noches, Teddy –saludó.

—Buenas noches –contestó él.

—Hola –soltó reacia Victoire.

—Él es Jarvis, pero supongo que ya lo conoces ¿verdad? Es mi novio.

—Eso parece, aun no lo presentas en casa ¿cierto?

—No, aun no –contestó Jarvis –hemos hablado de la posibilidad, pero se niega, a pesar de que mi abuelo y mis padres la adoran.

—A pesar de que no sabe nada de Quidditch –soltó incrédula la rubia.

—No a todos les interesa eso, Victoire –soltó Dominique que le sonrió a Jarvis.

—Eso es lo que hace que la adoren, es su encanto personal ¿cierto, _amor?_

—Supongo, aunque tu abuelo suele contarme todas sus anécdotas sobre los partidos a los que fue –negó –creo que quiere transmitirme su conocimiento de alguna u otra forma.

—Aprovecha, mi querida _aprendiz de Quidditch_ –bromeó Jarvis y Lily lo golpeó.

—Tonto, odio que me llames así –sonrió.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago –la besó –me dijo que también juegas Quidditch –comentó observándolo y la rubia eliminó el espacio de cuatro sillas.

—Ven Teddy, vayamos a bailar –murmuró Dominique.

—Viniste con Scorpius, es grosero que bailes conmigo y lo ignores a él.

—Pero quiero que te diviertas –le soltó y observó a su hermana.

—Voy a divertirme, no lo dudes –levantó su vaso con whiskey de fuego y sonrió.

—Podemos bailar los tres, podemos invitar a Lily y…

—Creo que está ocupada con McLaggen –observó a la pelirroja que escuchaba lo que la mujer le decía al oído.

—Hoy no será tu noche –negó Dominique.

—No ha sido mi noche en muchas noches –se burló, haciendo que su cuñada se sentara junto a él y lo observara.

—Ted, si no estás cómodo con tu relación ¿Por qué no la dejas?

—Amo a Victorie –observó al frente pero sus ojos se perdieron en la sonrisa de la pelirroja sentada frente a él.

—Espero que realmente sea así y sólo estén pasando por un mal rato y no que te estés aferrando a algo que no funciona, Ted.

 

Dominique se levantó cuando Scorpius le tendió la mano y la dirigió a la pista de baile, pero después se dedicó a observar como Jarvis acariciaba la mano de Lily aunque seguía hablando con Victoire de algo que a la pelirroja no le importaba, porque bebía de su copa y observaba en dirección de Audrey McLaggen que se había alejado rumbo a Draco Malfoy que hablaban un poco.

 

—Jarv ¿te enfadarías mucho si te dejo charlando a solas con mi prima en lo que voy a ver qué quiere Audrey? –le hizo una cara inocente y él la besó.

—No tardes –fue todo lo que dijo y la soltó.

 

No la siguió con la vista porque sería cuestión de girarse por completo y eso llamaría la atención de su prometida y el novio de Lily, pero la tela transparente del vestido de Lily que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y los las flores azules cubrían sus pechos, pero de ahí en fuera, el adorno de tela transparente dejaba incluso su espalda al descubierto.

 

—Hola –saludó Audrey –ese es Teddy Lupin ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Sí –contestó con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—Sólo es curiosidad, por cierto, si no supiera que tu prima sabe que Jarvis es tu novio, pensaría que le está coqueteando.

—De hecho, Teddy es su prometido –se encogió de hombros y se rió de la cara de pena de su amiga.

—Bueno, si anda con Victoire que es dos años menor, que no salga conmigo ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Están comprometidos, van a casarse.

— ¿Si la acepto en los Cannons también? –elevó una ceja en planificación.

—No creo que cambie a Teddy por un lugar en el equipo.

—Bueno, será cuestión de imaginación, porque a pesar de que el nuevo profesor de la Academia de Aurores se pusiera tan irresistible, no voy a ofrecerle un puesto a su novia por nada, hasta que no esté lista.

—Y no lo está –soltó Jarvis rodeando la cintura de Lily desde atrás.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber  eso por una simple charla? –Frunció el ceño Lily –tengo que decirles que mi madre es quien la entrena –gruñó enfadada –y ambos hablan maravillas de mi madre así que entonces no es tan buena…

—El entrenador no puede hacerlo todo, ni aun con magia, Lils –soltó Jarvis –y mediante las charlas, puedes saber qué clase de escoba usas, sus calentamientos y un montón de cosas que puedes saber con una simple charla –se encogió de hombros y besó su mejilla.

—Robó tus secretos, si es que los compartiste –sonrió Lily y se mordió el labio para no reír ante su mueca de horror.

—Lo único que me falta es que mis técnicas avanzadas sean usadas por una novata como ella –negó.

—Yo sólo digo lo que ocurrió.

—Yo debería ir y charlar con tu amigo Teddy Lupin –se encogió de hombros Audrey –su _prometida_ le ha dejado solo, y no se ve muy animado.

—Si no quieres quedar calva y con un maleficio, no deberías acercarte a él –sugirió Jarvis.

—Eso es injusto, Teddy fue mi primer amor en Hogwarts –suspiró –bien, lo dejaré solo.

—Eres un caso complicado –bromeó Lily.

 

oOo

 

Lily se sentó junto a Teddy después de un rato, por más que trató de ubicar a Victoire no la encontró, supuso que estaría tratando de hacer conexiones con alguno de los que estaban ahí, que eran parte del equipo de los Chudley.

 

—Te ves bastante serio –lo observó y tomó una copa de la mesa.

—En realidad estoy esperando a que Vic decida el momento de marcharnos, si por mi hubiese sido, no hubiese venido a este evento –soltó enfadado.

—Vamos, Ted, ni siquiera yo estoy tan aburrida y eso que es un evento de Quidditch –sonrió –así que ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Por nada –soltó, tal vez verla paseándose con el idiota de su novio mientras lucía encantadora no le era para nada agradable, tendría una charla con James cuanto antes, para informarle quien era el novio de Lily.

—Ven –lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló.

—Aquí estoy bien –se soltó.

—No lo dudo, pero ven –lo sujetó y lo guio lejos del murmullo de la gente.

 

El pequeño balcón no estaba completamente solo, pero al menos el aire frio golpeó el rostro de Teddy dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

 

—No quiero pensar a que has venido aquí con tu novio –bromeó Teddy metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Oh vamos, no sé cómo sea tu relación con Victoire y no me interesa –sonrió –pero la mía no va encaminada a lo mismo.

—Al fracaso, te refieres.

—Ustedes no son un fracaso, lucen geniales juntos, no tengo que recordarles que la única que no se río de su relación desde el inicio he sido yo, y tenía nueve.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te reíste?

—Porque quiero que seas parte de la familia, y casándote con Vic serás parte de la familia, oficialmente al menos.

—Cierto, al menos eso creo –contestó.

—Sé perfectamente que no somos amigos, Ted –él la observó –es más que obvio para nosotros pero no para los demás, aun así, verte tan furioso todo el tiempo, es difícil de ver, siempre has sido tan amigo de James, siempre riendo y gastando bromas, que me pongo a pensar ¿cómo es que te volviste así?

—Yo aún te quiero –le dijo –sé perfectamente que nuestra amistad colapsó en algún momento y creo que fui yo quien dejó que eso se derrumbara ¿cierto?

—Creo que ambos dejamos que nuestra amistad se derrumbara, Ted.

—No es verdad –Lily lo observó –si pudiéramos darle una forma física a  nuestra amistad sería un puente –la observó serio –y está hecho añicos, pero aun así, la antigua tú no hubiese permitido que cayera, no sin intentarlo, así que sólo quedo yo, tal vez deje de estar para ti cuando me necesitabas y comenzó a estar Scorpius en mi lugar, y cuando menos lo pensaste, el puente terminó de colapsar, pero ya no te importó restaurarlo.

—Y no quiero restaurarlo –admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros –me agradas, eres el prometido de mi prima, pero para serte honesta, todo en mi interior me dice que no tengo que restaurar ese puente –sonrió apenada –sé que es más complicado ahora que soy tu compañera de apartamento, pero lo he estado hablando con Jarvis y la posibilidad de mudarme de tu apartamento.

—Vas a mudarte con él y hacer una vida de pareja –soltó enfadado.

—Tengo diecisiete años –le  recordó frunciendo el ceño enfadada.

—Eso es irrelevante ¿hace cuánto que lo conoces? ¿Crees que dos meses es suficiente tiempo para irte a vivir con él? –Negó –no te he corrido del apartamento en ningún momento, Lily y…

—No soy ninguna idiota, Edward –se acercó a él enfadada –es más que obvio que te molesta que Scorpius vaya al apartamento a verme, es por eso que jamás me he atrevido a decirle a _mi novio,_ que vaya al apartamento, cuando paso bastante de mi tiempo en el de él.

—A mí no me molesta que vaya Scorpius –soltó a la defensiva –así como a ti no te molesta que vaya Vic.

—Tus mentiras ridículas me hacen reír –admitió con una sonrisa –claro que te molesta, ya sea porque es impertinente y escandaloso, o porque tienes que verlo todo el tiempo, no lo sé, pero no quiero ni imaginar que le hagas a Jarvis alguno de los gestos que Scorpius se ha tenido que tragar por respeto a que me haces el enorme favor de dejarme compartir el apartamento.

—Pagas la mensualidad –le recalcó y ella se puso roja –cuando dije que no era necesario.

—Busco independencia y…

—Irte a vivir con tu novio no es la independencia que buscas –soltó –y lo sabes muy bien.

—En realidad –observó a otro lado –jamás estuvo en mis planes irme a vivir con Jarvis, es sólo que tú reaccionaste precipitadamente, una de sus amigas de Slytherin tiene una plaza en su apartamento, y habló con ella, son mujeres, puedo mudarme cuando quiera.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Si es obvio que lo decidiste ya.

—Porque quería hablarlo contigo primero, agradecerte por ayudarme a salir de casa de mis padres, porque…

—Ahora tus excusas tontas, no sé la razón, pero no es por eso –negó enfadado.

—En realidad no te importan mis motivos, Edward –contestó tajante.

—Bien, perfecto, tienes razón, creo que fui un idiota al intentar reparar el puente.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –soltó a la defensiva Lily.

—Es obvio que sólo fue una idiotez de mi parte y…

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? –interrogó Jarvis, que abrazó a Lily y la besó.

—Los buscan a ambos –informó Audrey observando a Teddy y a Lily –a ti tu novia y a ti Scorpius.

—Gracias –Lily se soltó de Jarvis y entró al lugar seguida de Teddy.

—Bien ¿Fue mi imaginación o discutían peor que pareja? –soltó Audrey.

—Tu imaginación, lo máximo que podrían estar discutiendo es que Lily se mudará a mi apartamento el próximo mes.

— ¿En serio? –Chilló emocionada Audrey –pensé que no iban tan en serio, tortolos.

—Bueno, en realidad mis intenciones con ella si son bastante serias.

—Me alegra que encontraras a la chica de tus sueños, Jarv.

—Costó tiempo, pero al fin lo hice –sonrió.

 

Lily dejó su abrigo en el perchero, Teddy se había ido del evento antes incluso que Victoire, pero no le prestó atención cuando lo vio dormido en el sofá de la sala, estaba claro que su discusión sin sentido que las cosas ya no estarían ni siquiera en conocidos cordiales, apostaba porque ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

 

Avanzó a su habitación, se desvistió, se colocó su pijama y se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó dormida, despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, tenía un serio dolor de cabeza, así que iría a buscar entre las pociones de Teddy, posiblemente después le pediría a su madre ayuda para reponérsela.

 

Teddy seguía dormido en el sofá, completamente torcido, tomó la manta y lo cobijó, no le importó que estuviese enfadada con él, bueno, la verdad era que ella jamás podía enfadarse por mucho tiempo con Teddy, siempre terminaba olvidando que estaba enfadada, cuando eran niños, él siempre hacía bromas o cualquier cosa porque ella sonriera de nuevo para él, o lo mucho que ella lo quería, no sabía la razón, pero nunca podía odiarlo por mucho tiempo.

 

—Maldito seas, Teddy Lupin –negó sonriendo –jamás he podido enfadarme contigo lo suficiente.

 

Se alejó rumbo a la cocina, tomó la poción y regresó a su habitación, para dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño.

 

Su clase con Teddy no fue muy diferente a las de las demás, era igual de serio, estricto y sarcástico de siempre, no lo había visto en la mañana y por la manta perfectamente doblada, era como si no lo hubiese cubierto por la madrugada.

 

—Ahora sí que te sacaste un sobresaliente haciéndolo enfadar ¿no? –se burló Scorpius observando a Teddy que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

—Ya basta, Scorpius –pidió Lily.

—Sólo bromeo.

—Ya sé que sólo bromeas, pero basta con las bromas, no estoy de humor.

—Ya sé que te peleaste con Jarvis –se encogió de hombros –posiblemente discutieron porque no te gustan las sábanas que tiene en la cama, y ahora que se van a mudar juntos…

—No vamos a mudarnos juntos –soltó apresurada ante la mirada de Teddy.

—Vas a mentirme a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo, que para tu desgracia, soy amigo de Audrey McLaggen, la siempre informada Slytherin –negó –Jarvis se lo dijo como primicia, que en un mes, vas a irte a vivir con él ¿mintió tu prometido?

—No es mi prometido –soltó.

—Aún, pero posiblemente cierto amigo rubio le ayudó a elegir una sortija de compromiso en un día pasado.

—Scorpius –gruñó.

—Lo digo en serio, tan en serio como que besé a Dominique, y le propuse que saliéramos.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? –sonrió Lily.

—Aceptó, pero me condicionó, será privado hasta que veamos que funciona.


	8. Un Buen Buscador.

—Tú no sabes que es privado, Scorpius –bromeó Lily.

—Sólo tú y Teddy pueden saberlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no seré tan discreta cuando tenga cena familiar –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, en cuanto tú lo digas, Dominique expresará que eres novia de Jarvis Whisp, y que te mudarás con él, y que  tienen noches apasionadas.

—Ya era hora –soltó la pelirroja –según por lo que dijo Victoire a mi novio, ya era hora de que alguien se fijara en mí, en cuanto antes me ayudara a darle experiencia de vida a mi actividad nula sexual, sería mejor –soltó y Teddy la observó frunciendo el ceño, para nada dudaba que su novia dijera algo parecido a eso –así que mi novio, sin duda está agradecido porque alguien de mi familia, ya le ha dado permiso de llevar la relación al segundo nivel.

—Lils ¿no te has acostado con él? –Se burló –pensé que eso era algo normal y común entre ustedes, tomando en cuenta que se encierran en tu oficina.

—Es que Audrey te ha contado todo –bramó.

—No fue ella –hizo un gesto apenado y Lily abrió los ojos y se alejó de su amigo completamente paralizada.

— ¡Mi jefe lo sabe! –chilló escandalizada.

—No eres muy discreta –se encogió de hombros.

—Por Merlín –se cubrió el rostro.

—Además, no es como si Jarvis Whisp pasara desapercibido para el mundo como para ti, Lily –se burló Scorpius –sólo tú y tus lechuzas desconocen sus habilidades, al parecer _todas_ sus habilidades –se burló.

—No sé cómo es para ti, que eres hombre, pero yo no me acostaré con Jarvis, no cuando apenas tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos.

—Bueno, sin duda ya sería algo viejo para mí –se encogió de hombros –dime algo ¿te acostarías conmigo? Ya tenemos tiempo conociéndonos –bromeó.

—Eres un imbécil, sin duda alguna, voy a decir esto en la Academia.

—Me correrían, sería perfecto –sonrió.

—Como siempre a exagerar.

 

Lily observó a su prima aparecer en la chimenea con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó feliz y besó a su prometido y se sentó junto a él.

 

—Lo siento, chicos, hola ¿qué tal su día?

—Bastante bien, tengo que admitir –se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

—Me alegro –se giró a su prometido, rodeó su cuello y subió sus piernas a las de él.

—Creo que estorbamos, Scor –Lily se puso de pie.

—No lo hacen –contestó Victoire –no es como si a nosotros nos hubiese molestado verte paseando y besándote con tu novio en el evento.

—Era un evento –le recordó Lily –un evento exclusivo de mi novio, me agrada estar con él, es divertido, alegre y encantador, por eso lo aman, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

 

Teddy y Scorpius se observaron y el rubio siguió a Lily hasta su habitación, se dejó caer junto a ella en la cama, observando el techo en completo silencio, no tenía idea de porque estaba tan extraña.

 

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora? –interrogó Scorpius.

— ¿Cómo qué? –Gruño –tu padre lo sabe, es vergonzoso, es mi jefe, y no importa lo que digas, se ha comportado bastante bien conmigo.

—Le agradas, eso es cierto.

—De todas las personas que te pudieron informar, tuvo que ser exactamente, tu padre, mi jefe.

—A él no le importa con quien te acuestas, él sólo quiere que decidas bien a qué vas a dedicar tu futuro.

—Futuro, futuro, me estoy hartando de esa palabra.

—Hártate todo lo que quieras de la palabra, pero el significado importa, tienes 17 años, Lily, estarás los próximos tres años en la Academia preparándote para ser Auror.

—Eso es lo que quiero, Scor, en serio que es lo que más deseo, ser un Auror como mi padre, como mis hermanos.

—Lily, todo esto va más allá de seguir los pasos de tu padre o tu madre –se recostó de lado y la observó –te lo recuerdo.

—Lo mismo dijo tu padre –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías hacerle caso –sonrió –él sabe más de eso que cualquier persona sobre seguir los pasos de mamá o papá –negó.

 

Lily se quedó callada, Scorpius tenía razón, recordaba bastante bien la historia de enemistad entre su padre y el padre de Scorpius, como Draco Malfoy se había quedado señalado por la sociedad como un Mortífago, aunque ayudó al Ministerio cuando la guerra terminó y él y sus padres abandonaron el terreno de Hogwarts antes de que el ganador se decidiera.

 

—Mi padre está detrás de un equipo de Quidditch cuando su deseo siempre fue ser un jugador profesional –se burló –pero mi abuelo y su _seguir la tradición familiar,_ llevaron a mi padre a sentarse detrás de un escritorio, en lugar de ser el jugador que él quería ser, cuando estaba por salir de Hogwarts, quería ser como él, quería ser un empresario exitoso, ser el dueño de un equipo de Quidditch y contratar a James en él, pero mi padre me rechazó, me dijo que tendría que buscar lo que más me gustara, y si al final, decidía que fui hecho para los negocios, lo aceptaría, pero que no fuera porque quiero seguir sus pasos.

—Y si querías ser un empresario ¿cómo es que al final decidiste ser Auror?

—Platicando con el papá de Rose, obviamente, hablando de todo el honor, el deber, todo lo que un Auror debe ser, más de lo que se supone que somos, y me encantó ver como el orgullo de su profesión llenaba el pecho de tu tío, así que me aplique en mi último año para que mis EXTASIS fueran lo suficientemente buenos para poder entrar a la Academia.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre cuando le dijiste que querías ser Auror?

—Me dijo que no era lo que esperaba para mí, que no sería bueno para esa carrera, que debería pensarlo mejor, pero cuando me di la vuelta, y lo observé, pude ver una sonrisa de orgullo, y eso fue genial, porque estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer, y eso hacía a mi padre orgulloso.

—Orgullo no es lo que le falta a tu padre, créeme –sonrió Lily.

—Ya lo sé –admitió –pero aun así fue bueno.

 

Después de un rato, la puerta de la habitación de Lily se abrió, Teddy se asomó y lo primero que observó fue a Lily dormida sobre el pecho de Scorpius, así que frunció el ceño.

 

—Victoire le dejó su ropa –informó y mostró la bolsa.

—Está bien –sonrió Scorpius.

—Sólo venía a eso –regresó hasta la puerta pero se giró hasta Scorpius –sólo quiero advertirte algo, Scorpius, si te atreves a dañar a Dominique te las verás conmigo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –frunció el ceño ofendido.

—Bueno ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido ella y no yo?

 

El rubio acomodó a Lily y se levantó, salió de la habitación seguido de un molesto Teddy, pero controlando su mal humor.

 

—Sabes una cosa, Ted –se detuvo y lo encaró –creo que eres lo suficiente mayor como para hablar las cosas de frente, si te molesta que esté aquí, que venga a ver a Lily, deberías decirlo de frente, no hacer comentarios así.

—A mí no me molesta que la vengas a ver, ya se lo dije a ella.

—Bien, y ya lo hablé con Dominique, mi amistad con Lily es un tema muy aparte de mi relación con ella, por muy hermana que sea de tu novia, no son para nada parecidas, Dominique no quería salir conmigo y te diré la razón…

—Porque dices que no, pero aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para insinuar tu amor por Lily.

—Vamos Teddy, si Lily me interesara como mujer, ella sería mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no le intereso de esa manera y ella tampoco a mí, la razón por la que Dominique no quería salir conmigo, es porque no quería que mi amistad se terminara como pasó contigo y Lily cuando comenzaste a salir con su hermana.

—Yo no deje de hablarle a Lily porque saliera con Vic –soltó enfadado –tenía una vida aparte, eso es todo.

—Yo no te estoy juzgando, te estoy diciendo que Dominique está de acuerdo en que mi amistad con Lily sea como siempre, y sé respetar a mi novia, que vea a Lily como esa hermanita que nunca tuve es diferente, y bueno, sí, soy un aprovechado en ese aspecto, como vi que nadie más la aceptaba, la acaparé, y lo seguiré haciendo, ahora, por el momento, estoy ocupado intentando persuadirla de que se vaya con Jarvis, a veces no te soporto, Teddy, pero Lily está más segura viviendo contigo, y si la aprecias un poco al menos, deberías ayudarme a que se quede aquí.

—Ella no quiere, ya se lo dije, que mudarse con su novio no es la clase de independencia que quiere, pero no es mi amiga y no le importa lo que yo opine.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no intentan ser amigos de nuevo?

—Porque a Lily no le interesa, y no voy a mendigar por su amistad.

—Deberías, cuando fuiste tú quien la abandonó, no ella –se encogió de hombros.

 

Los dos observaron hacia la puerta cuando tocaron, Teddy le indicó a Scorpius que se colocara junto a la puerta y este asintió sacando su varita.

 

—Hola –saludó Jarvis Whisp con una amplia sonrisa –vengo a ver a Lily ¿está?

—Claro, pasa –contestó Teddy.

— ¿Pensabas en atacarme, Malfoy? –frunció el ceño Whisp.

—Bueno, la entrada de muggles, perdón que desconfiemos.

— ¿Para qué tienen una si no la usan? –Elevó una ceja –además, Audrey dijo que sería mejor a que llegar por chimenea.

—Es un buen punto –soltó Scorpius y Teddy asintió –Lily, te buscan –gritó girándose en dirección a las habitaciones.

 

Un minuto después Lily salió, aun somnolienta, tallándose los ojos, le sonrió de inmediato a Jarvis, que rodeó su cintura y la besó.

 

—Luces encantadora cuando te levantas ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

—No, mis hermanos suelen burlarse de mi cara y mi cabello –sonrió –y Scor siempre dice que me topé con una banshee.

—En mi defensa, tenías el cabello más corto, mucho más corto, y no sé Jarvis, pero duermes como una loca, y pateas.

— ¿Han dormido juntos? –interrogó Jarvis y Lily asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo dormir –aclaró el rubio.

—Bien, venía por ti, para invitarte a salir ¿Qué dices?

—Tengo que tomar una ducha y arreglarme ¿eres tan paciente para ello?

—Por supuesto que sí, eso me ha ofendido, Potter.

—Sólo quería estar segura –sonrió.

—Esperaría una vida por ti –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Jarvis se encogió de hombros ante la mirada asesina de los dos hombres junto a él cuando su mano se estrelló en el trasero de Lily que protestó pero no hizo nada más.

 

—Lo siento, no pretendí que vieran parte de nuestra intimidad –se sentó en el sofá.

—Claro –soltó Teddy y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a Jarvis.

—Demasiada confianza se tienen ya.

—No la suficiente –negó –pero sí, por fortuna, sí.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para que se muden juntos? –interrogó Teddy.

—Bueno, tú lo propusiste y ella de inmediato se mudó ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo le pidiera vivir conmigo y aceptara?

—Que conozco a Lily desde que nació, su padre es mi padrino, y he convivido con ella mucho más años que tú, así que no encuentro muy raro que se mudara conmigo, cuando la conozco de una vida.

—Está bien que se pongan en plan protector con ella, pero es mayor ahora, ella puede decidir con quién mudarse y con quien no, sabe defenderse ella sola, así que por favor, chicos, no se pongan en ese plan, de cualquier modo, si no fuera conmigo, llegaría el momento en que un chico se fijaría en ella y es natural.

—Supongo que sí, es muy natural, Jarvis, pero tú queriendo mudarte con ella, eso jamás ha pasado.

—Bueno, también tengo derecho a enamorarme ¿no lo creen?

 

Scorpius observó a Teddy, que aun observaba bastante serio a Jarvis, el tiempo que tenían en la Academia, había escuchado como sus alumnos se quejaban del mal genio que tenía el profesor Lupin, y no lo culpaba, él tampoco era muy feliz de enseñar en la Academia en lugar de estar trabajando en el Departamento, pero se preguntaba qué tan malo era Teddy para inspirar tanto recelo en sus alumnos, si bien lo respetaban por ser bueno como Auror y sus habilidades para enseñar eran asombrosas también, todos los profesores mayores decían que era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, un Auror talentoso y temerario, y un profesor nato, que no importaba a cuál de esas dos habilidades se enfocara, sería bueno en ello, pero parecía que Teddy Lupin no quería ser como su padre.

 

—Basta de esa mirada –pidió Jarvis –me estás intimidando, _amigo._

—No soy tu amigo –soltó en un tono seco.

—Ya, lo siento, pero basta de esa mirada intimidante.

—Imagina tener que soportar esa mirada en clase –se burló Lily saliendo.

—Eres su profesor –soltó sorprendido –pensé que esto iba en contra de las reglas.

—Ella se mudó conmigo antes de que comenzaran las clases, en cualquier caso, nuestra relación es un poco complicada.

— _Su relación_ –repitió Scorpius observando la cara despreocupada de Lily y la mueca tensa de Teddy.

—Ve corriendo a la Academia, señor chismoso –contestó Lily rodeando el cuello de Jarvis –y de paso, diles que Scorpius y yo somos mejores amigos, ellos te agradecerán que los echen de la Academia, eso me dejaría sin mis dos mejores profesores.

—Yo sólo dije que eso iba en contra de las reglas, más no que iría a decir.

—Por si las dudas –lo besó –bien, usaré la entrada muggle cuando regrese, así que agradecería que no me atacaran de nuevo, gracias.

—Yo me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer –soltó Scorpius –pero usaré la chimenea.

—Nos veremos después –se despidió.

—No olvides hacer la tarea –le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

—Nos veremos, Edward –se despidió Jarvis.

—Claro –soltó serio.

—Adiós, y le dices a Vic que muchas gracias por devolver mi ropa.

 

Jarvis la sujetó de la mano y se apareció cerca de su apartamento, Lily negó, pero sabía que por mucho que Teddy soportara a Scorpius en el apartamento, no soportaría a Jarvis, y no quería forzar las cosas.

 

—Bienvenida a casa –sonrió.

—No es mi casa, Jarv, ya lo hablamos.

—Sí, que no quieres mudarte y todo eso, pero creo es mejor que vivas conmigo que con tu profesor, Lils, tus compañeros pensarán que te acuestas con él para pasar las clases ¿quieres eso?

—Quiero mudarme, pero por el momento sé que tú no eres la mejor opción.

—Entonces múdate con tu prima Rose.

—Ella no me quiere viviendo con ella, de otra forma, me hubiese dicho que podía vivir con ella, pero no fue el caso.

—Sólo Edward te lo pidió ¿no?

—No, Scor me dijo que Teddy se había quedado sin compañero de apartamento, que podía mudarme con él y él no se opuso, y prefiero que sea él que alguien de mi familia.

—Él se considera de tu familia –contestó.

—Una cosa es que mis hermanos y mis padres lo vean y otra la forma en la que yo lo veo, es el ahijado de mi papá, pero nada más.

—Pues al parecer no lo toleras y vives con él.

—No necesito ser la mejor amiga de mi compañero de apartamento para compartir gastos.

—Cierto.

 

Jarvis se acercó a ella y la besó, hizo su cabello hacia atrás para poder besar su cuello, Lily sonrió, le causaban cosquillas los besos, observó la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Jarvis y la chispa perversa brillar en sus ojos azules, sus labios se perdieron detrás del oído de Lily, mientras sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas, acariciaron la piel desnuda de sus piernas y la hizo flexionar la pierna izquierda, acomodándose así entre ellas.

 

Después de un rato de besarse, se levantó agitado, la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, Lily se dejó guiar por él, porque era obvio que no tenía nada de experiencia, en Hogwarts tenía que perseguir a los chicos y aun así, no salían con ella, no importaba que tan hija de Harry Potter fuera, la fama de su padre no era suficiente para que los chicos se quedaran a lado de una chica aburrida.

 

Se alejó de Jarvis y alzó los brazos permitiéndole que la despojara de su playera, sus shorts azules estaban desabotonados así que se alejó un poco más y se los quitó, quedando sólo en ropa interior, él se quitó la playera y unió sus labios a los de ella de nuevo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de despojar a Lily de su sostén, lo aventó a un lugar incierto y la sujetó del trasero acercándola más a él.

 

Lily seguía sobre el regazo de su novio, mientras lo besaba entusiasmada, Jarvis disminuía y aumentaba la intensidad del beso, cada que Lily se negaba a que la aprisionara bajo su cuerpo. Jaló su cabello delicadamente para besarle la garganta, mientras descendía a los pechos desnudos de su novia.

 

El chico sonrió cuando Lily se dejó guiar debajo de su cuerpo, él se quitó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y besó el estómago de su novia, descendiendo más, para deshacerse de las pantaletas de ella.

 

 Lily Luna Potter arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio cuando los labios de Jarvis se posaron en su sexo, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido y su mano fue instantáneamente a los cabellos miel de su novio que ni siquiera se inmuto en el acto de la pelirroja, continúo con lo que había iniciado, mientras la respiración de Lily se volvía cada vez más agitada, apretando las sabanas en lugar del cabello de él, porque temía dejarlo calvo en algún momento.

 

Jarvis se dejó caer agitado en la cama, mirando al techo, la pelirroja estaba acostada junto a él, en una posición idéntica, pero se recostó de lado y se incorporó en un codo para poder ver el rostro de Jarvis.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó al ver el rostro insatisfecho de su novio.

—Lily –contestó –lo que sin duda me molesta es que lleguemos al punto exacto, y digas _no puedo_ con el simple hecho de que te niegues a lo demás, podría comprender que no estás lista para.

—Ya dije que lo siento, Jarvis –contestó frunciendo el ceño –no lo estoy haciendo a propósito, si eso crees.

—Es por eso que no quieres mudarte conmigo ¿cierto?

—No digas tonterías –se levantó.

—Tonterías, esa es la razón, no estás lista para acostarte conmigo en ningún sentido, pero con Scorpius sí.

—No me he acostado con Scorpius –le contestó –sólo hemos dormido juntos, pero dormir, no algo más –se colocó sus pantaletas y su sostén.

—Ni siquiera hoy vas a quedarte conmigo –la observó –si vas a quedarte no es necesario que te vistas, y lo sabes, al contrario de ti, yo vivo solo.

—Jarvis no comenzaremos de nuevo.

—No estaría comenzando de nuevo si compartieras un apartamento con una bruja, o una muggle, pero con un hombre Lily –se levantó y fue hasta ella –creo que a ti no te gustaría que compartiera apartamento con otra mujer ¿o sí?

—Es Teddy de quien hablamos –le recordó ella.

—Me sentiría menos inseguro si vivieras con Scorpius –admitió –pero Edward precisamente no me agrada como tu compañero.

—La diferencia entre Scorpius y Teddy, es que él lleva a su novia al apartamento todos los días, Jarv, se va a casar con mi prima Victoire ¿la recuerdas?

—Sí, la rubia insoportable, como olvidarse de ella.

—Bien, pues Teddy está enamorado de ella, desde que tiene dieciocho.

—Un hombre nunca se casa con su primera novia, en serio.

—Vic no fue su primera novia, eso te deja tranquilo ¿cierto?

—De acuerdo –negó y comenzó a vestirse ante una sonrisa de Lily.

—Gracias por comprender.

—Para la desgracia de tu amigo Scorpius y tu hermano James, en realidad me gustas, Lily, no sé cuándo se volverá amor como tal, pero sin duda ahora me vuelves completamente loco.

—Se inicia por algo ¿no es así? –lo besó.

 

Jarvis se apareció cerca del apartamento de Teddy, caminaron divertidos hasta ahí, mientras Jarvis llevaba su brazo rodeando el cuello de Lily y besándola de vez en vez, mientras la hacía reír.

 

—Nadie sospecharía que eres divertido –bromeó.

—Tal vez no tan divertido como tu tío George, pero algo hay de diversión en mí, no soy sólo un serio, guapo y talentoso petulante jugador de Quidditch.

—Sí, eres más petulante que otra cosa –sonrió.

—Dime, si te regalara una playera de los Cannons con mi nombre ¿la usarías?

—No me gusta el Quidditch, pero eres mi novio, y trabajo para los Cannons.

—Significa que sí –le guiñó un ojo –compraré una y haré que la chica sexy de los envíos te la haga llegar –Lily soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Bien, tendré que vigilar que no intente algo contigo –lo besó.

 

Lily abrió la puerta y giró el rostro cuando Jarvis rodeó su cintura desde atrás, lo besó mientras las manos del chico se enredaban más en ella y la besaba más apresurado.

 

—Ha sido una tarde interesante –besó el cuello de Lily y la hizo sonreír.

—Una asombrosa tarde –admitió.

—Podríamos tener más tardes así si te mudaras conmigo, aun estaríamos envueltos en las sábanas que no te gustaron.

—Te regalaré unas mejores, y posiblemente –lo besó.

—Bien, ahora me tengo que ir, pero te veré mañana.

—Mañana no puedo, iré con Audrey, noche de chicas, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, pero nada de otros chicos, o te mostraré otra clase de habilidades que no son tan buenas –le guiñó un ojo y la besó –hasta luego, Edward –se despidió y Lily se tensó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Teddy estaba ahí.

—Hasta luego –contestó Teddy.

—Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme, y te enviaré mi obsequió –la besó de nuevo y se alejó.

 

Cerró la puerta y observó el lugar, había libros por todos lados, y el cabello de Teddy iba de un color a otro una vez más.

 

— ¿Cuánto llevas con el maratón de colores? –preguntó y avanzó hasta él.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un maratón de colores –contestó.

—Sólo curiosidad, no tienes que decirme –se levantó.

—Vino tu mamá –la detuvo –quería que fuéramos mañana a cenar a la casa de tus padres, pero veo que estarás ocupada.

— ¿Se festeja algo? –enarcó una ceja.

—No, nada especial –contestó.

—Una vez que cenen sin mí no afectará nada, hasta mañana.

 

Avanzó hasta su habitación, se puso su pijama, se aseguró de que sus cosas de la Academia estuviesen bien y se recostó, suspiró, tendría que hablar con Rose lo antes posible, seguramente ella tendría experiencia en el terreno sexual y podría explicarle la razón por la cual, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con Jarvis, siempre le decía que se detuviera.

 

Lily despertó temprano, se duchó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo tomando en cuenta su entusiasmo esa mañana, que por alguna razón quería quedarse acostada y no levantarse en todo el día.

 

—Buenos días, Lily –saludó Victoire con una linda sonrisa, tenía un moño mal hecho, y posiblemente lo que sería una playera de Teddy.

—Buenos días –caminó y sacó un bol y bajó el cereal y sonrió.

—Tienes mala cara –sonrió.

—Quiero dormir, por primera vez, quiero quedarme a descansar.

—Así estuvo tu tarde con Jarvis –se burló.

—Quien lo diría ¿no es así? –se burló Lily y Victoire la observó confundida.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí, que tu amas y adoras el Quidditch, pero sales con un Auror –negó divertida –y yo que odio tanto el Quidditch, salgo con el buscador más sexy del mundo –la señaló con la cuchara.

—Teddy es perfecto, Auror o no, me hubiese fijado en él.

—Sé lo mucho que lo amas, Vic, sólo digo que yo debería salir con un Auror y tú con un jugador, deberíamos decirles que intercambien de trabajos.

—No estaría nada mal ver a Teddy ejercitándose en lugar de siendo perezoso.

—Teddy perezoso –se burló –patea nuestro trasero muy seguido en clases, no he conocido a alguien con mejor condición física que él, salvo Jarvis –aclaró elevando las cejas.

—Vaya, al menos siguieron mi consejo, ¿ya te acostaste con él?

—No te interesa –contestó divertida.

—Oh vamos –la animó –no es cosa del otro mundo, incluso los muggles se acuestan entre ellos, el sexo es magnífico –dime que al menos es tan bueno en el sexo como en el Quidditch.

—Es bueno buscando las cosas, sin duda alguna –bromeó Lily.

—Muy buena referencia –la abrazó Victoire –me alegro que te haga feliz, en ambos aspectos –movió la lengua y sonrió, Lily soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, sin duda ha sido interesante conocerlo, es divertido, con buenas habilidades.

—Ahora entiendo porque tía Ginny se casó con el tío Harry, también era buscador ¿no es así?

—No me interesa la vida sexual de mis padres –frunció el ceño.

—Pero sin duda alguna a ella le encantaría aconsejarte sobre tu nueva vida sexual con Jarvis, yo te aconsejaré con mucho gusto.

—No me sentiría cómoda hablando con mi madre sobre mi vida sexual con Jarvis.

—Buenos días –saludó Teddy.

—Buenos días –contestó Lily.

—Hola amor –lo besó –pero de todos modos, si no quieres hablar con ella, yo te aconsejaré, traigo una poción bastante buena que te ayudará a no quedar embarazada iniciando la Academia.

—Oh, eso sin duda sería bueno, no me imagino con un vientre de ocho meses y aun siendo apaleada por mis compañeros –bromeó.

—Posiblemente te perdonarían por el bebé ¿Qué tus compañeros no saben qué sales con Jarvis Whisp? –elevó una ceja Victoire.

—No, y así quiero que sigan, no me interesa que se enteren, ya sufro suficiente humillaciones.

— ¿Y es acaso que tú no defiendes a mi prima? –soltó Vic enfadada golpeando el brazo de Teddy.

—Oye, es una alumna más, a nadie le importa su apellido ahí.

—Sin duda las chicas te envidiarían si supieran que tan bien la pasas entre las sábanas de Whisp, y los chicos, posiblemente quieran ocupar su lugar entre tus piernas, aunque dudo que sepan buscar tan bien como él –bromeó la rubia.

—Bueno –sonrió Lily –no es por ser petulante, pero dudo que si quiera lleguen al nivel de Jarvis.

—Oye –frunció el ceño Victoire –Teddy es muy bueno –le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero Jarvis es el mejor buscador a nivel mundial –se mordió el labio y le guiñó un ojo a su prima –no compares, Vic –se burló y dejó su bol vació en la barra.

—Cierto, pero Teddy tiene bastantes buenas habilidades de Auror, y tú dices que los Aurores son más habilidosos que los jugadores de Quidditch.

—Posiblemente estoy cambiando de opinión –sonrió.

—Así que ahora estás pensando en presentarlo a la familia.

—Me estaba negando, porque ciertamente no estaba segura de que tan en serio iba nuestra relación, pero… posiblemente voy a arriesgarme en esta relación.

—Deberías arriesgarte, tal vez sea el indicado, tal  vez no ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no te arriesgas?

—Tu no deberías opinar al respecto, Victoire –soltó enfadado Teddy.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, tiene que arriesgarse, así es el amor –besó a Teddy –nosotros nos arriesgamos y estamos por casarnos.

—Nosotros somos todo un tema aparte –le recordó.

—Cierto –sonrió –tu arriesga Lily.

—Lo haré –suspiró –iré a la Academia, aunque quiera quedarme y dormir todo el día –sonrió y se despidió.

 

Su día en la Academia fue uno de los mejores, como tenía realmente flojera incluso de levantar las manos, no participó en ninguna de las clases, así que dejó que sus compañeros se lucieran, de por sí no la estaban atacando y la veían bastante extraño.

 

— ¿Qué dices, Potter? –Se burló Goyle cuando llegó al entrenamiento –hay algunas fotos tuyas en las revistas de chismes.

—Y lees esa clase de revistas, esperaba más de ti, con razón no puedes contestar las cosas que te preguntan en clases –sonrió.

—Así que estás saliendo con el buscador de los Chudley Cannons –se burló y dejó caer una revista, donde había una imagen de ellos caminando rumbo al apartamento de Teddy, cerró los ojos y negó.

—Dime ¿te gustaría subirte también a mi escoba? –sonrió de lado.

—Ya basta de sus juegos –soltó Teddy detrás de Lily.

—Lo siento profesor, sólo le preguntaba a mi compañera si le gustaría montar sobre mi escoba, ya que al parecer le encantan –se burló.

—Deberías dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño, Goyle –soltó exasperado Teddy –debería regresarte a primer año en Hogwarts.

—Posiblemente debería regresar a la poco habilidosa Potter.

—Si te gusta tu compañera, deberías decírselo y dejar de molestarla sin sentido.

—Claro que no me gusta –bufó enfadado y ofendido.

—No encuentro otra razón para esa clase de tonterías, ahora, si no les importa, quiero comenzar mi clase.

 

Lily se alejó completamente confundida, lo que había dicho Teddy estaba tan fuera de contexto que no podía creer que alguien tan inteligente como él pensara que el odio de Goyle fuera por esa causa.


	9. Cena.

Lily aventó sus cosas al asiento y se giró hasta el hombre que estaba detrás de ella con un rostro impasible, su cabello volvía a ser azul eléctrico, y sus ojos estaban un poco azules.

 

—No lo  vuelvas a siquiera a mencionar ¿lo entiendes? –lo acusó.

—No sé de qué me hables –se excusó.

—La estupidez que le dijiste a Goyle, eso, de eso estoy hablando, Edward, ni se te ocurra decirlo de nuevo, de él o de cualquier otro.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te asusta que tu novio escuche que le gustas a alguien más? Porque puede pasar ¿si lo comprendes?

—Yo no le gusto a Goyle ¿bien? Él sólo quiere demostrar que es el mejor Auror de esta generación, y si en el trayecto me destroza, mejor para él, pero no es amor, no es atracción, sólo son ganas de volverse mi mago tenebroso personal, sólo eso.

—Creo que le atraes demasiado, para ser honesto.

—Claro ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Qué tendría que decirle? Siento que el estúpido profesor Lupin te animara, pero tengo novio, un buen y gran novio y no pienso dejarlo, porque estoy realmente considerando irme a vivir con él ¿Cómo me dejaría eso? –Negó –no vuelvas, en serio, no vuelvas a colocarme en una situación así, Edward, porque no quiero que Jarvis tenga razón sobre ti, no en eso.

 

Se alejó rumbo a su habitación, después de unos minutos escuchó la ducha, suspiró, Lily tenía últimamente la facilidad de provocarlo y exasperarlo, quería sin duda tener la misma confianza de años atrás para darle unas buenas nalgadas.

 

Se detuvo más de lo que pensó en el escote de la pelirroja, incluso más que en sus piernas desnudas, llevaba una falda a mitad del muslo de color marrón, y una playera blanca de cuello redondo, que dejaba a la vista sus pechos.

 

—Tus hermanos y tu padre llegaron de una misión hace unas horas –le informó.

—Bien –contestó seria, se puso su chaqueta y entró a la chimenea –te veré en la cena, supongo.

 

Sonrió ante la sonrisa de Lily, ella era incapaz de enfadarse por mucho tiempo con quien fuera, y eso le encantaba de ella, a veces era como una niña pequeña.

 

La chimenea volvió a la vida unos minutos después, dejando paso a James Sirius Potter, que venía con una cara de flojera, se dejó caer sobre el sofá frente a Teddy.

 

—Vaya, se ve más orden, sí que ayuda que Lily viva aquí ¿he? –elevó una ceja.

—Eres el peor amigo del mundo, te he enviado miles de lechuzas –gruñó.

—Sí, así que mi hermanita está saliendo con el idiota de Jarvis Whisp ¿Y? –se llevó las manos a la nuca y subió los pies a la mesa de centro.

— ¿Cómo qué y? –Frunció el ceño enfadado –te estoy diciendo que sale con tu enemigo y reaccionas así.

—Teddy, mi rivalidad con Jarvis terminó cuando dejé de enfrentarme contra él en el Quidditch en el colegio, incluso papá está feliz de que Lily por fin encontrara un chico con quien salir –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bastante mal amigo, incluso Malfoy está más preocupado que tú.

— ¿Dónde está Lily? –interrogó.

—Salió, no me dijo a donde ni con quien –se encogió de hombros.

—Papá está contento, al menos sirves para pasar información sobre lo que hace –se burló –agradezco que por obviedad, no pudiese enviarnos a nosotros a la Academia –admitió.

—Sí, pues Scorpius y yo no estamos muy alegres por eso –bramó.

—Sé porque estás tan furioso, Teddy, pero esperé hasta volver para contestarte tus notas.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te gusta Lily ¿verdad?

—Claro que no ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es cierto, por eso estás tan enfadado de que te tocara la Academia ¿no? –se burló –porque no la quieres cerca, te gusta mi hermana, no voy a juzgarte, ni siquiera porque salgas con mi prima y estés por casarte con ella.

—No, no me gusta –se negó.

—Teddy, creo que todos lo sabemos menos tú, posiblemente Vic también lo sospeche, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Lily, es bonita, no una belleza, pero es bonita y divertida, cuando no está diciéndote todo lo que leyó en los malditos libros, y de todos, tú eras el único que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, el que siempre la animaba, cuando nosotros nos burlábamos de ella, tú siempre le decías cosas bonitas, le decías que se veía hermosa después de levantarse cuando es completamente falso, sólo un hombre enamorado le diría eso, o alguien intentando llevársela a la cama, y créeme, si Whisp se te adelantó, no es culpa de nadie, salvo tuya.

—Amo a Victoire –contestó.

—No sólo vas a arruinar tu vida si sigues insistiendo en esa mentira, Teddy, sino también la de Victoire, y puede que Vic sea fastidiosa hasta la médula, pero es mi prima, y es genial, cuando deja de lado su obsesión por jugar para los Cannons.

—Ella me ama.

—Pero tú no, al parecer Lily ha dado ese paso, y ha dejado de gustarte para ser la dueña del metamorfomago corazón.

—Idiota –negó.

—Te veré en la cena.

—Claro –sonrió.

—Piensa sobre lo que te dije, y aclara la guirnalda de luces en tu cabeza, que sólo es porque Lily sale con alguien, y no eres tú –se burló.

 

Teddy suspiró, se talló el rostro ¿cómo era posible que James lo conociera tan bien? Era la primera persona que sugería que Lily le gustaba, y es que estaba en todo lo cierto, Lily lo volvía loco, y era complicado cuando le provocaba al grado de querer besarla hasta dejarle inconsciente por la pérdida de oxígeno.

 

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter, Lily ya estaba ahí, y para su enfado, junto a Jarvis Whisp.

 

—Buenas noches –saludó.

—Teddy –saludó Ginny –me encanta que pudieses venir –sonrió –ven, ayúdame con esto.

—Claro –sonrió y avanzó, iba a demostrarle a Whisp que la familia de Lily lo prefería a él.

 

Después de que terminara de servir las cosas, por fin se sentaron, él frente a Lily, por elección de James.

 

—Mi abuelo está fascinado por que escribiera el prólogo de su libro –aduló Jarvis.

—En realidad no lo hubiese hecho, deberías decirle que deje a Malfoy fuera de sus planes, eso arruinará muchas cosas para sus negocios.

—Lo sabe, pero han tenido buenos negocios, sólo por eso no huye –bromeó.

—Debería hacerlo.

—Mamá –pidió Lily –creo que no deberías hablar mal del señor Malfoy.

—Scorpius no vino, cariño –se burló.

—No importa –contestó.

—Bien, no hablaré mal de él –frunció el ceño.

—Esto es delicioso –cambió de tema Jarvis –Edward no mintió con eso de que cocina fantástico, señora Potter.

—Bueno, Teddy es mi consentido –admitió frente a sus hijos haciendo que los tres hijos Potter pusieran cara de sorpresa –es como un hijo para Harry y para mí, y siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir, lástima que ninguno de los tres le siguiera.

—Me tranquiliza que sea como un hijo solamente –comentó Jarvis –ya sabe, otra clase de modelos es complicado de igualar, así que posiblemente pudiese ser su yerno favorito –sonrió.

—No seas tonto –sonrió Lily –eres el único –lo besó y rió.

—Cierto –admitió –me quitaré esa preocupación –sonrió y elevó una ceja en dirección a Teddy.

—Pero la verdad, si tuviese que elegir, preferiría que el tipo que salga con mi hermana, sea un poco parecido al buen Ted –contestó James interviniendo por primera vez –míralo, es guapo –sonrió –un Auror estupendo, ha salvado la vida de papá, la mía y la del inútil de Albus muchas veces, escribía su nombre a los tres días de nacido sin equivocarse, y Lily estaba enamorada de él cuando era una niña.

—Eso no es cierto –contestó Lily.

— ¿No es guapo? –lo señaló.

—Claro que es guapo, pero…

— ¿No escribía su nombre a los tres días sin equivocarse?

—Bromeamos sobre eso pero…

—No estabas enamorada de él, sigues enamorada.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –él fue mi mejor amigo y sólo eso, pero ahora mi mejor amigo es Scorpius, y sí, Albus, ya sé que es tu mejor amigo también.

—Bueno, comenzaré a preocuparme con eso de que duermes con todos tus mejores amigos –observó a Teddy.

—Jarvis –lo observó suplicante.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, no es el momento –la besó.

 

Lily dejó que sus padres hablaran con Jarvis, aunque estaba junto a él, prefirió que él hablara solo y no interrumpirlo a mitad de cada frase, después de todo, Jarvis era un chico agradable y divertido, se estaba llevando a los bolsillos a sus padres, y eso le agradaba, la mirada recelosa de _Harry Potter_ ya estaba relajada, incluso miró a su hija y sonrió en aprobación por el novio formal que tenía.

 

—Le propuse a Lily que se mudara conmigo –admitió Jarvis.

— ¿En serio? Lily no ha comentado nada –soltó Ginny observando a su hija.

—Bueno, lo he propuesto, ella no ha aceptado, y la verdad comienzo a preguntarme la razón por la que se niega a salir de ese apartamento tan pequeño.

—No te ofendas, Jarvis, pero no te conocemos, así que mi hija va por el mismo camino que su padre y sus hermanos –sonrió Harry –hasta que no tenga una idea clara, supongo que no irá a vivir a otro lado.

—Ya hemos discutido a decir verdad, señor Potter, lo he hablado incluso con Scorpius, porque al parecer parece peor que encantamiento de protección, siempre alrededor de Lily y lo que pueda pasarle, tal vez por referencias pasadas –observó a James –no tengan una buena impresión de mí, pero considero que todos nos enamoramos en algún momento, y aunque sé que es muy pronto tal vez para llamarle amor, lo que siento por Lily es algo intenso, y he pensado esperar el tiempo prudente, pero en mis planes está proponerle matrimonio.

—Jarvis –pidió Lily.

—Es la verdad, y también lo he hablado contigo, si lo que quieres es que esperemos a que termines la Academia no tengo ningún problema, no voy a pedirte que abandones lo que amas.

—Vaya, esto es… apresurado, ciertamente –sonrió Ginny –el matrimonio es algo completamente serio, eres la primera relación que Lily tiene y bueno –observó a Harry –posiblemente deberías tomar esto de forma más lenta.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente, señora Potter, ya lo he dicho, pretendo esperar el tiempo que Lily necesite.

—Eres muy considerado –sonrió.

 

James rodeó el cuello de Teddy, su cabello comenzaba a ir de un lado a otro con sólo escuchar a Jarvis hablar de los planes que ya tenía con Lily.

 

—Teddy _guirnalda de luces_ Lupin –bromeó el chico –te diré una cosa, hermano, que cambies el color de tu cabello por frustración, es inútil, lo que deberías hacer es terminar con Vic, y si en realidad te interesa Lily, hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué es hacer algo al respecto? –lo observó serio.

—Eso –lo señaló –considerar hacer algo al respecto, ya es hacer algo al respecto –sonrió –pero primero tienes que solucionar tu situación emocional, y después, cuando seas un hombre libre, quitarle a Lily.

—Sí bueno –se quejó Lily –no era lo que tenía planeado –se quedó de pie junto a James.

— ¿Y qué tenías en mente, hermanita?

—Una cena familiar, mi novio siendo sencillamente encantador como siempre, no informándole a mis padres nuestros planes.

— _Sus_ –repitió Teddy.

—Sí, _nuestros_ planes –se encogió de hombros –Jarvis me dijo algo que sin duda es muy cierto.

— ¿Y qué dijo el brillante buscador? –frunció el ceño Teddy.

—Que seguir viviendo en tu apartamento no es lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué no lo es? –frunció el ceño.

—Por qué no –contestó.

—Esa no es una respuesta coherente, Lily –soltó Teddy.

—Sí, Lily, contesta por qué –repitió James aguantándose la risa y después de que su hermana lo asesinara con la mirada, se alejó de ellos, dejándolos discutir a placer.

—Porque eres mi profesor –contestó –y no es correcto que vivamos bajo el mismo techo, quiero terminar la Academia y si es con altos honores, mejor para mí.

— ¿Y yo en que interfiero en eso? –se acercó a ella.

—Todos me odian en la Academia ¿lo recuerdas? Buscan cualquier pretexto para justificar que sea parte de ellos, y si se llegaran a enterar de que vivimos juntos –negó.

— ¿Qué? –indagó.

—No quiero que piensen que me he acostado contigo, si consigo notas altas inclusive en tu clase, ellos pensarán que sólo las he obtenido porque me acosté contigo.

— ¿Tan desagradable es la idea? –Frunció el ceño –no soy el mejor buscador del mundo, lo sé…

— ¿Qué? –la pelirroja lo observó sin comprender –no quiero que los demás piensen que no tengo talento, y que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es seducir a mi profesor, que la única razón por las que puedo obtener una buena nota, es porque acosté contigo, no quiero que eso pase.

—Así que esa es la razón por la cual te quieres mudar con tu novio.

—No –admitió –pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no eres mi papá, no eres mi hermano, no…

—No soy nadie para ti –completó y se alejó sin esperar más explicaciones.

 

Jarvis no tardó en acercarse a ellos en el momento en que notó que hablaban alejados de los demás, le sonrió amable a Teddy y de inmediato sus brazos se enrollaron en Lily y la besó, como marcando su territorio.

 

—Tus padres son encantadores, y ha sido bueno que esto fuera de improviso, porque mi abuelo se hubiese hecho presente y hubiese hablado con tus padres sobre la fecha de la boda.

—Cuando termine la Academia, posiblemente podamos hablar de eso, Jarv.

—Lo sé, pero hay que tener en mente que mi abuelo está igual de loco que yo, así que insistirá cada que vayas a la casa a comer.

—Cierto, posiblemente salga después de un comentario de Quidditch y lo mucho que odia a los Cannons.

—Nunca se aburre ¿cierto, Edward? Pero así son los abuelos.

—Hablando de abuelos ¿cómo está Andrómeda? –indagó Lily.

—Ella no está loca como yo, supongo que bien, pero no creo que te interese la salud de mi abuela –se alejó de ellos.

—Sí que tiene mal genio, ahora entiendo porque dices que le temen en la Academia.

—Su mal genio es compensado con sus buenas habilidades como Auror y profesor.

—Suena genial, recuerdo sino mal, que era jugador de Quidditch en el colegio, deberíamos jugar por diversión.

—Jarvis –pidió.

—No hoy, es bastante noche para principiantes, cariño, no es como si quisiera que Edward o tus hermanos se mataran –la besó.

 

oOo

 

Lily entró al caos mundial, los primeros exámenes acababan de empezar hacia dos días, la temporada de Quidditch estaba en el mejor momento, los pedidos de los Chudley Cannons estaban por las nubes y realmente creía que se volvería loca.

 

Llegó al apartamento completamente agotada, tanto física como mental, se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Teddy, ya que no tenía ni siquiera ganas de caminar un poco más para sentarse en el sofá frente a él, se recargó conscientemente en él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, él bajó la vista completamente extrañado.

 

—Sé que esto va en contra de toda regla, pero tomando en cuenta que tu cuñada robó a mi mejor amigo, y que mis días en el trabajo se han vuelto un caos y un mar de lechuzas, necesito a alguien.

— ¿Por qué no tu novio? –interrogó enfadado.

—Porque quiero que alguien me vea como una bola de pelos naranjas y considere que acariciar mi cabeza sea como acariciar a un gato huraño y no un previo al sexo –soltó –Scorpius siempre dice que cuando tengo un mal día en la Academia y en el trabajo, me veo más como un gato huraño esponjado, te haré panqués –sujetó su mano y la puso en su cabeza.

—Bien, pero le dirás a Ginny que los haga –soltó y Lily levantó la vista hasta él, esa clase de miradas enfadadas de Lily, que realmente la hacían lucir como un gato enfurecido –o los harás tú, no importa –movió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Lily, su cabello seguía siendo suave, ella se acomodó, realmente seguía con muchos viejos hábitos, pero ahora quien parecía satisfacer esos viejos placeres era Scorpius.

 

Lily solía acostarse contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello, y podían pasar horas así, pero habían pasado tres años desde que él había hecho algo similar con ella.

 

—Deberías irte a la cama –le sugirió Teddy cuando la respiración de ella se comenzó a volver más regular.

—Tú continua –balbuceó –había olvidado que eres mejor que Scorpius en esto –se giró hasta él y el rostro de Lily quedó en su hombro derecho.

 

Teddy se levantó contra su voluntad cuando tocaron la puerta y supo quién era, así que era mejor evitarse a sí mismo problemas con Lily, y evitarle a ella problemas con el idiota de su novio, la acomodó tranquilamente sobre el sofá, como si jamás hubiese estado él ahí y fue hasta la puerta, fingiendo que venía de su habitación, y no del sofá.

 

—Buenas tardes, Edward –saludó Jarvis –Lily ¿se encuentra?

—Sí –contestó –dormida  en ese sofá –señaló con la cabeza y se alejó.

—Gracias –Jarvis sonrió en cuanto la vio, el cabello de Lily parecía un nido de pájaros en ese momento –hola Lils –saludó en su oído ante la mirada de Teddy.

—Son 230 lechuzas –balbuceo la pelirroja.

—Las he contado todas y faltan sesenta ¿es acaso que no te has fijado?

— ¡Faltan 60 lechuzas! –se levantó apresurada y observó el rostro divertido de su novio ante su reacción.

—Luces encantadora –la besó.

—La próxima vez que bromees sobre qué extravíe a mis lechuzas, será la última vez que tendrás ojos –le sonrió.

—Lo siento, fui incapaz de bromear con eso, se lo mucho que te encanta tener todo organizado, Lily Potter jamás pierde una lechuza a su cargo.

—No en mi turno –entrecerró los ojos y después rió divertida –y ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya sé que estás en exámenes, Scorpius me lo dijo, pero quiero que el fin de semana vayamos a algún lugar, para que te distraigas, le envié una lechuza a tus padres, invitándolos también.

—Relajación y padres no se llevan, Jarv –se quejó.

—Puedes aprovechar a tus hermanos para algo de conocimiento aplicado.

—Eres un listillo –lo besó.

—Que sea un jugador de Quidditch no significa que sea un idiota –se burló –aunque parezcan sinónimos –observó sobre su hombro a Teddy.

—Hola Teddy –le sonrió Lily al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Hola –contestó.

 

Teddy fue hasta la lechuza que ululo enfurecida, le quitó el paquete y se marchó sin más, él fue hasta Lily y le entregó el paquete, aprovechó para sentarse frente a ellos.

 

—Mira –sonrió –un tal Jarvis Whisp me está enviando cosas –sonrió.

—Sí, suena como un gran tipo, no lo sé, deberías salir con él ¿Qué opinas?

—Espera, ya salgo con él –se burló y frunció el ceño.

—Ábrelo, y dime qué opinas –sonrió.

 

Lily sonrió, había estado tan agitada en el trabajo, que ni siquiera notó en qué momento se había enviado esto ella sola, reconoció a la lechuza en cuanto la vio, pero no quiso decir nada, porque no quería que Teddy sospechara.

 

—No te hubieses molestado, Jarv –lo besó.

—Compórtate, no quiero que tu compañero de apartamento nos vea apasionados.

—Me voy –se puso de pie Teddy.

 

La visita de Jarvis no fue tan prolongada, para fortuna de Teddy, pero aun así, en cuanto él se marchó, Lily fue a su habitación, y no volvió a verla hasta su clase el día siguiente.

 

—Profesor, me pregunto qué tan malos serán sus exámenes, el del profesor Malfoy fue de miedo –soltó Sarah y Teddy la observó serio.

—No voy a decirles cómo será su examen –contestó serio –pero les diré que no será de miedo, eso lo guardaré para el examen final.

—Eso quiere decir que será tan sencillo como para que Potter lo pase.

—Posiblemente –admitió James detrás de Teddy y las chicas sonrieron.

—Para éste examen vinieron algunos de los que si hacen bien las cosas, en un futuro próximo, serán sus compañeros –informó Teddy –no todos los Aurores somos engreídos y petulantes, ese sólo es James Potter –lo golpeó en el hombro y sonrió divertido, dejando a la mayoría de sus alumnos sorprendidos.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que aquí hay más disciplina que en mis épocas, eso es bueno, la necesitarán cuando salgan, ahora –se giró a sus alumnos –tú, tú, y tú –señaló a Goyle, Smith y Carter –seré quien los examine.

 

A Lily le tocó presentar su examen con uno de los Aurores que jamás había visto en su vida, y le era extraño, porque si no los conocía, al menos había escuchado de él, pero no, no era el caso.

 

El Auror a cargo de ayudar a Teddy a evaluarlos la observó como si no diera crédito alguno a lo que ella acababa de decir y hacer, sus compañeros le dijeron al Auror que era normal, que para llevar el apellido Potter, se había quedado por lo bajo de los estándares, y fue cuando el hombre comenzó una larga charla de lo buen Auror que era su padre, y no conforme con eso, sus hermanos iban por el buen camino para convertirse en excelentes miembros del Departamento, y su tío, no olvidar a su tío Ron, que junto a su padre, eran el mejor dúo, Lily comenzaba a creer que eran más alabanzas que nada, si, bien, ellos eran buenos y ella era mala, pero no los hacía perfectos en todo.

 

—Procuraré que si me toca ayudar de nuevo, Ted, no elegir a la hija de Potter –le entregó sus notas y Teddy las revisó de inmediato.

—Su nota es buena –lo observó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que su nota es buena, es la hija de Potter.

—No, espera, quiero que la califiques como si no lo fuera…

—Es que no lo entiendes, no la califiqué sólo por quién es su padre, sino por lo que su padre le heredo, a pesar de que casi me mata con su Expelliarmus, acató todas las reglas, siguió todos los pasos que se le dijeron, y su desempeño fue un tanto inestable, pero a pesar de todo eso, merece la calificación.

—Espero que realmente la merezca –observó de nuevo la nota.

—Puedes hacer tú mismo el examen si no me crees.

—Bien –aceptó.

 

Teddy observó las calificaciones de Scorpius, las notas de Lily incluso en práctica había sido buena, pero él no tenía esa sensación cada que daba clases.

 

—Creo que algo raro hay aquí –admitió Scorpius –Lily es un desastre en prácticas.

—Lo mismo estoy pensando yo –soltó el chico y se talló el rostro –podemos repetir el examen si no estamos seguros.

—Tal vez nosotros tenemos a Lily en un muy mal concepto ¿no lo has pensado?

—Lily no está hecha para ser Auror, lo sabes, ni siquiera para ser…

—Comprendo la idea –admitió el rubio –aun así, sigo sorprendido, posiblemente sea el caso del profesor Longbottom ¿no lo has pensado?

—Sí, pero ya han pasado muchos años, y ella sigue siendo una amenaza incluso para ella misma.

 

La pelirroja llegó al apartamento una hora después, pegada a su novio, que la sostenía de la cintura mientras la besaba, Scorpius negó y observó a los pergaminos que tenía que entregar con las calificaciones, los ojos de Teddy seguían pegados en la pareja comiéndose a besos, mientras sus ojos brillaban de cólera.

 

—Scorpius, qué bueno que te veo, no sé si ya te avisé de los planes del fin de semana que planee, para que Lils se relajara de tanto examen.

—No, creo que no me habías dicho nada –admitió el rubio.

—Bueno, pues ya lo dije, estás más que invitado.

—También tú, Teddy –completó Lily y Jarvis puso mala cara.

 

Teddy estuvo a punto de negarse, pero si podía molestar al idiota de Jarvis Whisp, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, no era esa clase de personas, pero podía aprovechar cada momento.

 

—Será fantástico –aceptó él.

—Genial –contestó Jarvis, pero respetó la invitación porque Lily lo había invitado.

—Espera ¿Cuándo juegas? –lo observó.

—No creo que vayas a verme ¿o sí? –sonrió.

—Posiblemente… no –admitió –pero quería estar segura de que estarás el fin de semana.

—Si el juego se prolonga, me reportaré enfermo, pero atraparé la Snitch rápido sólo por ti –la besó –me tengo que ir.

—Te veré el fin de semana –lo besó.

 

Se sentó junto a Scorpius, que rodeó su cuello después de cerrar el pergamino con sus notas, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lily y sonrió.

 

—Te he descuidado mucho –admitió.

—Lo suficiente, como para recordar que Teddy es mejor que tú –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás tratando de robarla de mi lado? –indagó fingiendo enfado.

—Tú la robaste del mío ¿por qué no habría yo de recuperarla? –elevó una ceja.

—Nadie va a robarme de tu lado –habló Lily y besó las mejillas de Scor –pero sin duda sé junto a quién debo sentarme ahora –se cambió de lugar y Teddy llevó su mano automáticamente a la cabellera pelirroja y sonrió.

—Creo que me he perdido bastantes cosas aquí –sonrió.

—Tú me cambiaste por Dominique primero –contestó Lily.

—En realidad tú me cambiaste por Jarvis primero, pero me alegra que vuelvan a ser amigos, así, cuando no esté para molestarte, lo hará Ted por mí –sonrió encantado Scorpius.

—Creo que es más fácil que… es cierto, no te he dicho que Jarv me regaló una playera de los Cannons –sonrió encantada y se alejó de Teddy para acercarse a Scorpius –creo que por primera vez estoy tontamente enamorada, Scor –sonrió.

—Eso me alegra, por ti –admitió su amigo con una sonrisa apenada.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó a su madre, estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que su padre permanecía a un lado de ella encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo cada que ella decía algo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño ¿dónde quedaba el gran y admirable Auror Potter? Si sólo era como un muñequito a lado de su madre.

 

—Creo sin lugar a dudas, Lily, que estás llevando todo esto muy aprisa –habló su padre por primera vez, sin quitarle la respuesta a su esposa.

—Papá, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, te recuerdo que tú te casaste con la única mujer con la cual saliste –observó a su madre –mientras que ella, salió con medio Hogwarts.

—Oye –frunció el ceño Ginny –sí, salí con algunos chicos en el colegio, pero no con _todo_ el colegio.

—Aun así, no la llevé a vivir conmigo el primer mes de relación, a pesar de que la conocía desde los once, creo que deberías quedarte con Teddy –informó Harry –viviendo en ese apartamento –le aclaró a su hija –pero irte a vivir con un hombre a las primeras de cambio porque buscas libertad, no será lo que harás, Lily –se negó, sé que eres mayor, pero yo sigo siendo tu padre y lo seré hasta que me muera, y con la vida que llevo, puede ser mañana o pasado.

—No seas un dramático, papá –gruñó Lily.

—No tenemos nada en contra de Jarvis, Lily, simplemente queremos que esperes un poco más, sabemos cómo va el amor, pero si él es el indicado, no se irá, seguirá ahí, tú eras la que pensaba que todo esto podía esperar a que terminaras la Academia –le recordó Ginny.

—Lo decía porque no tenía ningún pretendiente, mamá, nadie se acercaba a mí.

—Él no será ni el primer chico ni el último en fijarse en ti, eso te lo aseguro –su madre la abrazó.

—Bien, no me iré a vivir con él, al menos no, hasta que termine el año escolar –sonrió y su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, me parece bien –sonrió su padre –en un año, ya podrás conocerlo mejor, ya estarás segura completamente qué quieres vivir con él, porque para la charla del sexo creo que ya hemos llegado tarde ¿cierto?

— ¡Papá! –chilló Lily con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo sólo digo lo que es obvio –se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

—No sé qué le pasa a papá –frunció el ceño.

—El sexo es algo normal en las parejas, Lily, no todos esperan hasta estar casados para ello –sonrió y Lily la observó incrédula, así que sus padres lo hicieron antes.


	10. Química.

Lily observó a su madre, completamente curiosa, le había dicho a su prima Victoire que no le interesaba la vida sexual de sus padres, y que no se sentiría cómoda hablando de la "suya" con ella, pero ese comentario, el imaginar a sus padres como unos jóvenes hormonales y sin cerebro era algo nuevo, incapaz, nunca se hubiese atrevido a imaginar algo así.

 

—Así que tú y papá lo hicieron antes de casarse –Ginny le sonrió, su hija tenía una mirada completamente brillante, ahora era materia de estudio toda ella y su relación con Harry.

—No –contestó honestamente, la desilusión en el rostro de su hija fue inmediato.

—Oh –suspiró decepcionada.

—Tu padre y yo no mantuvimos relaciones antes del matrimonio entre nosotros –sonrió ante la mirada incrédula y asustada de su hija –pero sí con otras personas antes de, te diré, no fuimos la primera vez del otro, no es una historia cursi y románticas que lees, Lily –sonrió –y aun así fuimos felices, lo que quiero que entiendas que el sexo es normal, y placentero, claro que lo es, pero no por eso te acostarás con todo mago que se crucé en tu camino, tienes que sentir algo, amor, pasión, algo –abrazó a su hija.

—No me he acostado con él –admitió y Ginny la estrujó más.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, salí con medio Hogwarts y no me acosté con ninguno de ellos –la consoló.

— ¿Con quién sí? ¿Quién fue más intrépido que papá?

—Bueno, a veces bebes mucho whiskey de fuego y no sabes bien lo que haces, porque eres joven –sonrió –no sigas mi ejemplo en eso, supongo que con tus hermanos siguiendo ese ejemplo mío es suficiente, tú sigue el de tu padre.

—No lo comprendes, quiero tener sexo con Jarvis, el previo a, el sexo oral es asombroso, pero cuando él quiere... –hizo una pausa –simplemente me congelo, y todo el previo desaparece.

—Estás pensando demasiado, Lily, pero lo agradezco, Jarvis no es la clase de chicos que te llevarían bien por la experiencia de la primera vez.

— ¿Quien sí? –sonrió.

—Bueno, los chicos serios por lo regular son bastante buenos en ello –sonrió –pero no quiero que vayas investigándolo.

—No soy esa clase de personas, no voy a volverme una aventurera e iré de cama en cama.

—Eso suena bien ¿puedo dedicarme a ir de cama en cama y que me paguen por eso? –se burló James.

—No dije eso –reprochó y observó a su hermano, Teddy apareció detrás de él.

—Pues a eso sonó, así que Jarvis no te cumple tan bien para pensar en ir de cama en cama.

—Con él –frunció el ceño –no hables de lo que no sabes.

—Jarvis Whisp –negó James –tiene bastante cola que le pisen esa serpiente al menos en los años de Hogwarts, no sé ahora, y sabes lo que dicen de eso ¿no? –sonrió.

—No, no lo sé y no me importa.

—Sí, ya lo sé, es el primero y por lo tanto, es un mundo nuevo para ti, hermanita, pero de papá aprendí que los buenos hombres la mantienen bien guardada, y de Teddy _rompe corazones_ Lupin aprendí, que mientras más mujeres hay en tu lista de cama, más inepto eres en ella, aprende al maestro –golpeó el hombro de su amigo –mujeres oficiales, dos, y comprometido con una –le guiñó un ojo.

—Basta, James –pidió Teddy.

—Admítelo, Victoire siempre alardea de lo bueno que eres en la cama, y tu ex novia la Slytherin, se arrepiente de haberte dejado ir, por eso fue el pleito con Vic, ¿recuerdas?

—Ignóralo Ginny, por favor.

—Justo de eso hablaba con Lily, sobre que los hombres callados suelen llevar mejor a las mujeres en los inicios, Teddy es un buen ejemplo de ello, ya has oído a James.

—Supongo que James lo sabe por experiencia propia las habilidades de Teddy.

—No –sonrió su hermano –pero Victoire sí, y le ha dado ciertos consejos a mi novia que acá el profesor Lupin usa con ella que por cierto hermano, te agradezco mucho –sonrió –pero sí quieres saberlo por experiencia, deberías decirle a Teddy que te muestre sus habilidades, puede ser tu profesor en eso también ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, no soy el mejor buscador del mundo –se encogió de hombros y Lily se sonrojó.

 

Para su fortuna, su padre regreso a salvarla de esa charla incomoda, pero sus ojos estuvieron en Teddy más de lo que le gustaría.

 

—Ya me tengo que ir –se disculpó Lily –nos veremos en ese evento de Jarvis ¿cierto?

—Vamos a ser tan civilizados con tu novio como nos sea posible, cariño –la tranquilizó su padre –llévala a casa, Teddy.

—Usaré la chimenea, últimamente han estado buscando noticias de la novia del buscador más encantador del mundo –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Busca un novio como Teddy, que sea bueno en su trabajo y no lo acosen los reporteros –sugirió James.

—Nos veremos luego –negó Lily y fue a la chimenea.

 

Teddy llegó cuando ella estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo un poco de avena, le sonrió y él se dejó caer en el sofá frente a ella.

 

—Siento la charla con James –se encogió de hombros y sonrió incómodo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Ted, tú tienes que soportar al entremetido de mi amigo, yo tengo que soportar al entremetido del tuyo, para mi desgracia, es mi hermano, porque, si es mi hermano ¿verdad? –sonrió.

—Es lo que a Ginny le gusta decir, pero creo que es más bien adoptado.

—Tengo mis teorías –sonrieron.

—Pero aun así, no es de mis temas favoritos para hablar con la familia –negó –le diré que controle sus pocos temas de conversación.

—Ya te lo dije, tú nos escuchaste a Victoire y a mí hablando de lo mismo y ninguna se disculpó, es algo normal, tengo 17, ya puedo ser incluida en pláticas de adultos, papá ya me dio permiso para acostarme con Jarvis –se burló.

—Vaya, Harry sí que se ha vuelto moderno –se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que los bíceps se marcaran más, Lily observó a otro lado.

 

Hablaron un rato más, e incluso a base de bufidos, Teddy le ayudó con los deberes que le había dejado el señor Cooper, la regañó un par de veces por no saber algo tan básico y aun así lo explicó para ella de una forma sencilla y eficaz, y no es que fuera tonta, sino más bien, nadie había entendido esa clase.

 

—Iré a dormir, tengo clase con el señor Cooper a primera hora –sonrió –gracias por ayudarme.

—Ni creas que se volverá costumbre, no soy Scorpius, que siempre te ayuda con mis deberes.

—Oye, eso no es cierto –frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Lily, conozco tu forma de redactar mejor que nadie en la Academia, cuando haces los deberes que dejo, usas palabras que usaría un Auror, y eso sólo se aprende en misiones, no en la Academia –le sonrió.

—Y aun así lo has dejado pasar –negó.

—Que te relaciones con un profesor fuera de la Academia no es mi asunto.

—Cierto, tampoco de la Academia –se despidió y fue a su habitación.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius Malfoy escuchó paciente todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, cuando se sentó frente a él, explotó en una risotada que casi la tira de la cama de la sorpresa.

 

—Eres un idiota –gruñó con las mejillas rojas –eres mi único amigo en el mundo, Scorpius –frunció el ceño y le sorprendió cuando él recuperó la compostura y no intentó convencerla de que debería olvidar el tiempo pasado y volver a ser amiga de Teddy.

—Ya lo sé, y no, no necesitas ir a San Mungo por una cosa así, Lily –negó –para ustedes las mujeres es más normal que eso suceda.

—Claro que no, eso es… sexista –se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, incluso a los hombres les pasa, es menos común pero es normal que no nos sintamos atraídos sexualmente por la otra persona, puede ser muy guapa, atractiva, sensual, lo que tú quieras, pero suele suceder que la química no se da, también hay mucha clase de química, la que nosotros tenemos, no es para nada sexual –admitió.

—Así que no te provoco nada –puso mala cara.

—Eres bonita –la tranquilizó Scorpius –hubo un momento en mi adolescencia en el que pude verte como una chica más y llevarte a la cama.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –frunció el ceño.

—Por una y sencilla razón.

 

Scorpius se acercó a ella y la besó, Lily siguió el besó, se dejó guiar hasta quedar recostada en su cama y sintió las manos de Scorpius recorrer su cuerpo, los labios del rubio fueron a su cuello y a su hombro y descendió más, se colocó entre sus piernas mientras regresaba sus labios a los de ella y sus manos acariciaban suavemente su estómago, sus pechos y se deslizaban hacia sus piernas, aumentó la intensidad del beso y se detuvo.

 

Scorpius se quedó sobre ella, le sonrió y besó su frente en complicidad.

 

—No te ofendas, Scor, pero no sentí nada –suspiró derrotada.

—No te ofendas pero a mí me sucedió lo mismo –se observaron y rieron divertidos –somos algo así como hermanos, hijos de diferentes padres.

—Dominique no será muy feliz de esto –bromeó.

—No es como si engañara a Dominique, no ocurrió nada, y fue un buen experimento para ti, para que veas que aunque te lleves bien con un sujeto guapo y súper inteligente y perfecto como yo, no siempre hay química en la cama –alborotó su cabello –vamos por algo de beber que lo que esto me ha provocado sin duda ha sido sed.

 

Lily se sentó en el sofá, en lo que Scorpius tomaba agua, frunció el ceño sorprendida, no pensó que hubiese nadie en casa, y la vocecita feliz de Victoire que salió cantando la sorprendió un poco.

 

La sonrisa burlona se apoderó de los labios de Lily al ver a su prima salir a la sala casi desnuda, su rostro fue de sorpresa.

 

—Hola, hola –hizo una mueca divertida que sonrojó a Vic.

—Aún creo que deberíamos usar un poco más de ro...

 

Teddy se quedó quieto al ver a Lily, los ojos de la chica descendieron más para notar a Teddy en bóxer.

 

—Regresaré a vestirme –argumento y regreso en sus pasos.

—Haré lo mismo –sonrió.

 

La pareja no tardó mucho en volver a la sala, el rostro de Teddy demostró aún más confusión al ver a Scorpius.

 

—No sabíamos que estaban en el apartamento –se justificó Teddy.

—Hubiésemos podido recién llegar –objetó Lily.

—El hechizo de silencio es para que no salgan los ruidos, hubiese escuchado la puerta o la chimenea.

—Cierto –se burló.

—Por eso te agrada tener sexo con Jarvis en el apartamento de él ¿cierto?

—No tenemos estos inconvenientes ciertamente –admitió una parte.

—Yo me voy, tengo un par de cosas que arreglar, nos veremos después.

—También me voy –se puso de pie Vic.

 

Lily se mordió el labio al ver a Teddy, tenía que hacerlo para no reír hasta morir, es más que obvió que el querido profesor Lupin no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran en situaciones así.

 

—Ya puedes reírte –ordenó.

—Aquí no eres mi profesor para ordenarme cosas –le recordó –pero me alegró que las cosas entre tú y Vic mejorarán.

— ¿A qué basas a que las cosas van mejor? –indago.

—Bueno, claramente ustedes...

—No sé cómo lo manejan tú y Jarvis, posiblemente estén aún en la etapa enamorados todo por momentos especiales y que sé del momento, pero Vic y yo hemos pasado esa etapa desde hace años, sexo, es sexo –se encogió de hombros.

—Espera ¿qué?

—Ella y yo nunca hemos dejado de tener sexo por muy enojados que estemos, no somos esa clase de pareja, tenemos acuerdos específicos respecto al sexo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, no bromeo.

—Pero... Lo bonito de...

—Ya –la interrumpió –cada pareja es diferente en el sexo, Lily, esa etapa en que todo era color rosa y unicornios pasó, tenemos sexo porque nos gusta, por el placer, más que nada, y todas las parejas tienen sexo por lo mismo, es sólo que prefieren adornar el título.

—Ya –negó.

—Lo comprenderás en un tiempo, cuando te cases con Jarvis.

—Supongo, tal vez la magia se les acabó a ustedes y no son más que un par de squibs desagradables apareándose –se incorporó para ir a su habitación.

—Posiblemente –se levantó y quedó junto a Lily, acercando su rostro al de ella y sonriendo –pero a Vic y a mí nos queda algo que se llama pasión, y algo que sin duda es importante para todo –los labios de Teddy rozaron sin querer la oreja de Lily –química –susurró, la pelirroja sintió una chispa en su oreja que le ocasiono un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Claro –se burló.

—La química es lo importante en las relaciones, Lily, y es algo espontáneo.

—Es como el amor –rebatió.

—Claro que no, la química es instantánea, se da en un segundo de la nada, más no se da con el tiempo y el trato, si no se da de forma instantánea y de la nada, no se dará jamás con esa persona –le guiñó un ojo y entro a su habitación.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó a los hombres de su Academia, había evitado ir al trabajo sólo para experimentar lo que le había dicho Teddy y que Scorpius ya había mencionado. Pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, eran guapos en su mayoría, y en algunos podía sentir un poco de emoción al verlos, pero era esa clase de emoción que tenía al ver a Jarvis, que incluso a pesar de gustarle y todo, no era lo suficiente para llevarla a tener sexo con él.

 

—No quiero que te atrases en esos envíos –la regañó Draco Malfoy, haciéndole fruncir el ceño –ya, ¿qué va mal? ¿Problemas con Whisp?

—No es eso –lo observó sería –ya sé que a usted le importa poco la vida de sus empleados y todo lo que no tenga que ver con el equipo y usted.

—Por lo mismo vamos al grano ¿sí? –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil el sexo? –la mirada angustiada de la pelirroja lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que podría ser tu padre? –le sonrió.

—Mi madre jamás se fijaría en usted, mucho menos se acostaría con usted –contestó sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, digo técnicamente porque tu padre y yo tenemos la misma edad –Lily sonrió apenada –el sexo no es difícil, al menos no de tener.

—Claro que lo es, Jarvis es un chico atractivo, atento, encantador...

—Pero no tienes química con él Lily, yo podría llevarte más rápido a la cama que él.

— ¿Qué? –chilló y se puso completamente roja, observó a su jefe y de inmediato comenzó a tartamudear.

— ¿Lo ves? –Se puso de pie –lo noté desde la primera vez, y no te culpo, sigo siendo lo suficientemente atractivo para seducir a chicas de tu edad, pero a pesar de que eres realmente atractiva, las pelirrojas no son mi fuerte –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero...

—Una lección rápida, a veces la incomodidad es una buena señal de que vas por el camino correcto.

— ¿Porqué? –volteo a verlo y en un segundo el rostro de su jefe estaba a centímetros del suyo, haciéndole tragar saliva, ciertamente, se sentía extrañamente incómoda, pero una clase de incomodidad diferente.

—Sí te beso no me abofetearías –le contestó, pero no era una sugerencia de que no lo hiciera, él estaba tan seguro de que si se atrevía a besarla, ella no lo haría, le observó un momento y sus labios se pegaron a su mejilla, bastante cerca de su comisura –sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta –tal vez mi maldición con las pelirrojas término, que curioso –se burló y salió del lugar.

 

Se mordió el labio mientras el rubor en sus mejillas no se iba, Draco Malfoy ni siquiera la había besado en los labios y sentía todo tipo de sensaciones, ni siquiera el beso con Scorpius había hecho algo así.

 

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para que su mente comenzara a ir por el camino equivocado, encontraría algo similar en un lugar más correcto.

 

oOo

 

Lily ayudo a su madre con los bocadillos, platicando de sus tiempos de Hogwarts, de cómo se sentía cuando veía a su padre, y de cómo se sentía cuando salía con sus antiguos novios, y pudo ver cierta emoción de parte de su madre cuando habló de uno de sus ex novios al que no le dio mucha importancia, pero sus ojos brillaron más de lo que lo hicieron cuando dijo la forma en la que se sentía con su padre.

 

—Es complicado, pero muchas veces es cuando estás con alguien Lily –sonrió –tienes toda clase de emociones cuando él te toca, tu piel se eriza, tu corazón late aprisa, tu respiración se altera, te sientes nerviosa, como sí no estuvieses segura de nada en ese momento, y cuando el contacto se pierde aunque sea de escasos segundos, deseas que vuelva a ocurrir.

—Ya veo –suspiro, de alguna forma, sus palabras le recordaban a las de su jefe.

—Ya me dio hambre –se quejó Scorpius y la abrazó.

 

Intentó por todos los medios reproducir la sensación que el padre del rubio había provocado, pero no, era tan normal como siempre.

 

La mañana avanzó tranquila, Teddy llegó un poco tarde, haciendo que Jarvis se pegara como lapa a ella, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, Jarvis odiaba a Teddy y no entendía la razón.

 

—Llegue tarde, lo siento, cosas de la boda –se encogió de hombros.

—No hables de compromisos –pidió Scorpius.

— ¿Va mal el tuyo? –bromeo.

—No, el de mis padres –admitió y observó a lo lejos, donde Ginny Potter estaba con Harry, y este la besaba –no se aman tanto como los de allá –suspiro.

—No creo que alguien se ame más que ellos –admitió Teddy.

—No hay como refutar eso –admitió Scorpius.

—Tal vez no hemos conocido a alguien que se ame más –se encogió de hombros Lily, alguien puede amar más.

—Yo te amo más –la besó Jarvis y la hizo sonreír.

—Lo sé –lo besó.

—Por favor, dejen de eso –pidió Scorpius –si querían besuquearse, hubieran venido solos.

—Bien, juguemos un poco de Quidditch –sugirió James.

— ¿Seguro que quieres perder? –se burló Jarvis.

—Sobreviviré a eso, pero no serás buscador, más bien, serás cazador –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, mis buenas habilidades en Quidditch no se limitan sólo a buscar –le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

—Pido a Ginny –sonrió Teddy y se puso de pie.

—Te pido a ti, en ese caso –sonrió James.

— ¿Nos verás? –indagó Jarvis y la vista de Lily fue hasta Teddy.

—Será divertido, vamos –le sonrió el chico y ella suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y meditó la respuesta.

—Bien –fingió una sonrisa.

 

Lily se abrazó a sí misma y levantó la vista, era la única que observaba, el juego fue bastante normal, ya que todos ellos estaban riendo ante los comentarios que se decían, era el partido más suave que alguno de ellos hubiese tenido, Lily dudaba que los juegos profesionales fueran igual a ese.

 

— ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Jarvis con una sonrisa burlona en los labios cuando golpeó _sin querer,_ a Teddy en la cabeza.

—Descuida –contestó torciendo una sonrisa –mi trabajo como Auror me ha preparado mucho, esos golpes son como rasparse las rodillas.

—Cierto –admitió James –esto es tan simple que incluso Lily lo haría de maravilla.

— ¡Te escuché, James! –chilló la pelirroja.

—Tienes razón, confío en que ella puede lograr lo que se proponga –admitió Jarvis guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo, gracias –sonrió satisfecha por el cumplido de su novio.

 

El juego fue divertido y tranquilo, salvo por los pequeños altercados entre Teddy y Jarvis, fue Ginny quien decidió terminar el juego cuando en una jugada el metamorfomago se cayó de su escoba a causa de otro golpe de Jarvis.

 

—Lo siento, a veces me cuesta un poco ponerme a nivel principiante –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo comprendo, me pasa seguido en mis clases.

— ¿Estás bien? –lo interrogó Lily.

—Perfectamente –contestó y sonrió.

—Hubieses visto cuando lo atacaron en…

—James –lo reprendió su padre –sabes mejor que nadie que no se pueden hablar de las misiones con los demás.

—Cierto –negó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías volver a la Academia por eso –se burló Scorpius.

—Sí, eso sería fabuloso, una competencia entre Potters –admitió Teddy.

—Patearía el trasero de Lily, porque ni crean que no sé qué ambos la ayudan con la tarea –se burló.

 —Eso no es cierto –se apresuraron a negar los tres al unísono.

—Confirmación hecha –se burló Harry.

—Rayos –bromeó Scorpius.

—Eso va contra toda regla –se quejó Albus.

—Bueno, las reglas dicen que los profesores y los alumnos no pueden relacionarse amorosamente, pero no menciona en ningún lugar que no se pueden tener relaciones de amistad con los alumnos, y mucho menos si éstas comenzaron muchos años antes de que alguno decidiera ser Auror.

—Scorpius tiene toda la razón –sonrió Lily –no hay nada en esas circunstancias.

—Debería –soltó Jarvis y Lily le empujó con una sonrisa.

 

Todo el mundo parecía estarse divirtiendo, Scorpius, James, Teddy y Albus habían decidido hacer una actividad que solían hacer cuando eran novatos, así que ella los veía completamente fascinada de ver la habilidad que habían adquirido en tan poco tiempo siendo Aurores, sin duda, el mejor de todos era Teddy, pero tenía ventaja, tenía más tiempo en misiones que los otros tres, cuando Harry decidió unirse, las cosas se nivelaron entre Teddy y él.

 

—Que mirada tan brillante –soltó Jarvis.

—Lo siento, pero me fascina ver a Teddy en su ambiente natural –sonrió.

—A tus hermanos y a tu padre no –soltó.

—Bueno, a papá lo veo como el mejor, pero a veces sólo pienso que es por su fama, más que otra cosa, y mis hermanos –negó –vi a Teddy practicando en el colegio en una de las aulas especiales, tan concentrado, tan… no lo sé, quiero ser igual de buena que él con el tiempo.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, él tiene siglos como Auror mientras que tus hermanos son unos bebes ¿no es así?

—Cierto, no tienen mucho que son parte de las misiones, y aun así, han mejorado demasiado.

—Tú eres mejor que ellos, yo lo sé –la besó.

—Pero que bien se siente estar en movimiento –soltó Teddy dejándose caer junto a ellos, haciendo que Ginny le sonriera.

—Lo dices como si hubieses estado petrificado –se burló la mujer.

—Oh vamos Ginny –soltó el chico –tú mejor que nadie lo comprende, recuerdo cuando dejaste el Quidditch, parecías una leona enjaulada, casi nadie te soportaba, decías extrañar estar volando, yo cuidaba de James y Albus para que pudieses escaparte y volar un rato, sólo eso te calmaba, hasta que nació Lily, pudiste volverte una reportera seria –sonrió.

—Tienes razón –admitió –es difícil ir de la acción a la tranquilidad, y más cuando amas la acción.

—Vic no lo entiende aun, pero lo comprendo, es bastante activa ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –se burló.

—Eso es desagradable –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Escuchabas –soltó el chico sin prestar mucha atención y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Ginevra que de inmediato acarició su cabello.

—No están muy lejos, es obvio que escuchamos.

—Ginny y yo nos tenemos bastante confianza, su marido es mi padrino, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos incluso antes de que planearan casarse o traer a la vida a James –sonrió –sabe todo de mí, y no me avergüenza el hecho, además, yo me mantengo al margen cuando charlas de tus actividades sexuales y tu novio con mi novia.

—Les dices a todo el mundo lo que hacemos, Lily, por favor, no quiero que tu padre quiera asesinarme después.

—No lo intentará, no te preocupes –lo besó.

—Eso espero –sonrió y la abrazó.

 

Lily observó a su madre consentir a Teddy, no sabía quién había sido el que había dejado ese tipo de escenas, si Teddy había evitado pasar tiempo con ellos, o ella había dejado de pasar tiempo con ellos, y optó por la segunda opción, porque Teddy seguía comportándose tan normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, era tan hijo de Ginny y Harry, como James, Albus y ella, y eso le agradó de alguna forma, aunque ella jamás lo había visto como parte de la familia, por eso le agradaba que se casara con Victoire, así Teddy realmente sería un miembro de la familia.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con Victoire? –interrogó Ginny.

—No te unirás a los molestos ¿cierto? –suplicó.

—Yo no digo que no se casen, sólo sugiero que esperen un poco, las cosas no están del todo bien en su relación, Ted –le recordó.

—Bueno, eso es gracias a tu esposo, que me puso como profesor en la maldita Academia, tengo derecho  a estar enfadado por ello, y bueno, ella sufre porque no la quieren en los Cannons.

—Todo eso lo sé, ambos me lo han contado, pero Teddy –suplicó Ginny –sólo detengan los planes de boda y esperen un poco más, por mucho que tengan química y que el sexo sea bueno, no lo es todo.

—No es la razón por la que sigo con ella, Ginny –contestó él frunciendo el ceño.

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó la correspondencia y fue a revisarla, Lily se dejó caer sobre el sofá, completamente agotada.

 

—Tal pareciera que hubieses hecho mucho ejercicio en ese paseo –murmuró Teddy.

—No me critiques –gruñó enfadada.

—De acuerdo –le extendió un par de cartas.

 

La pelirroja observó sorprendida y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida, todo eso le parecía lo más bizarro que le hubiese pasado en sus diecisiete años.

 

—No lo podrás creer –se puso de pie y fue hasta él, que leía su propia correspondencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –la observó dejando de lado su carta.

—Witch Weekly quiere que aparezca en su portada –se burló –es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida –aventó la carta a la mesa ¿algo interesante en tu carta?

—Lo mismo de siempre –se encogió de hombros –pero ahora parece que hay un problema en el Departamento de Aurores –frunció el ceño –uno de mis reportes parece ser erróneo.

—Teddy Lupin equivocándose en un reporte, vaya, tendré que correr y pedir al ministro que marque este día como feriado –sonrió y él la observó enfadado, para después sonreír.

—Ese día en que me equivoque no ha llegado todavía –acercó su rostro al de ella –y dudo que llegue pronto –le dijo al oído, haciendo que su aliento golpeara su mejilla y una extraña sensación bajara hasta su estómago –tendré que ir al Ministerio –le informó –iré a tomar una ducha.

 

Se quedó quieta, la revolución en su interior tardó un momento más en desaparecer, su estómago tardó más que su corazón en tranquilizarse, sacudió la cabeza, fue su imaginación.

 

—Mira esto –le dijo Audrey y dejó caer una revista en su escritorio –han estado publicando en todas las revistas fotos clandestinas, los siguen a todos lados –informó –excepto cuando usas chimenea, supongo.

—Pero que ganas –frunció el ceño.

 

Lily observó las fotos del paseo que había estado involucrada toda su familia y Jarvis, la nota decía que el noviazgo entre ellos era tan serio que incluso ya era invitado a las reuniones familiares de los Potter, negó frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Ahora entiendo porque Witch Weekly quiere que salga en su portada ¿todo esto por ser la novia inútil de un talentoso buscador? –gruñó.

—No eres inútil –la regañó Audrey.

—Lo sé, pero hasta el momento no tengo méritos propios, lo único a mi favor es que soy hija de Harry Potter y la novia de Jarvis Whisp –negó y alejó la revista.

—Si aceptas aparecer, te dejarán un poco en paz –sugirió Audrey sonriendo.


	11. Descubrimientos.

Lily se detuvo, se agachó para recuperar el aliento, está vez el resto de sus compañeros podía odiar a alguien que no fuera ella por el castigo que estaban cumpliendo por culpa de Smith.

 

Se incorporó apresurada cuando un escalofrío se apoderó de su columna  vertebral junto con la mano que se colocó en su espalda baja, sonrió, era la segunda vez que sentía esa extraña sensación.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –Interrogó Teddy con una sonrisa burlona, su mano subió por su espalda y apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo –el castigo termina hasta la vuelta veinte, te faltan diecinueve –el contacto se terminó y el continuo corriendo.

 

El hombre negó al verla llegar desfalleciendo en su última vuelta, tenía que agradecer que les había dado el castigo después de clases, porque se hubiese quedado sin ir al resto de sus clases.

 

—Eres un caso perdido –negó.

—Lo siento, siento no ser tan ágil como el resto del mundo.

—Lo que me enfada no es el hecho de que _no seas_ tan ágil, es que ni siquiera lo intentas.

—Tú no sabes eso –reprochó.

—Sé cuándo te esfuerzas, pero no lo estás haciendo, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras que te gusta, pero no siento la pasión.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de la Academia?

— ¿De qué sino? –la observó confundido.

—Nada.

 

Se alejó, las piernas le dolerían por un mes sino es que más.

 

—Te dolerán los músculos sí te detienes caliente, necesitas trotar un poco más hasta reducir el paso.

—No importa –restó importancia y salió.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó como la mano de Teddy acariciaba discretamente la pierna de Victoire, y se mordió el labio, había poco contacto entre ella y Teddy, y quería saber sí esa sensación se producía siempre o sólo era cosa de su imaginación, pero hasta ahora, no había ocurrido ni un roce accidental entre ellos.

 

Observó la lista que Draco Malfoy extendió para ella, tenía el logo de Witch Weekly, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió ante la mirada de su jefe, era más bien como una orden más que una sugerencia de que aceptara la portada de una de las portadas más importantes.

 

—Ya te han comenzado a ofrecer portadas, eso me agrada –la besó en la mejilla Jarvis.

—Sólo ha sido una y no creo que ofrezcan más cuando vean lo ignorante que soy respecto a ti, y a lo que te dedicas.

—Me dedico a ti –se burló – ¿cuándo es la sesión?

—Mañana, aprovechando que no tengo academia y que mi jefe me ha sugerido de modo nada amable de que la acepte –se burló.

—Así que volverás aquí...

—Teddy estará en el Departamento arreglando asuntos, yo en la sesión, no sé porque te enfada tanto.

—Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías descubierto, él me hace sentir inseguro respecto a ti, le gustas.

—El sale con Vic.

—Y eso los detiene a los dos, si me hubieses dicho que lo veías como un mejor amigo, un hermano o un primo, no me importaría, pero el hecho de que para ti sea como un hombre más, lo hace más peligroso en mi seguridad de tenerte, y más al ver cómo te ve.

—Estas exagerando.

—Ahí está de nuevo ese menosprecio, poco a poco, Lily, poco a poco, y más con tu hermano James apoyando.

—James jamás haría algo así, mi hermano puede ser un idiota, pero no haría algo como eso.

—Pues lo hace.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora defiendes a tu hermano –se tranquilizó.

—Tus inseguridades no son culpa de Teddy –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño –él jamás ha hecho nada para hacer que te sientas de esa forma ¿o sí? –Se burló –ha sido amable en su mayoría, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando lo atacaste de esa forma en el juego de Quidditch.

—Porque era una batalla hipotética, querida Lily, él sabe que sé que le interesas, y no hace nada, simplemente se pasea por aquí para restregarme en la cara que vives con él, que disfrutas vivir con él más que conmigo, el hace eso consiente, que eres un poco distraída para notarlo.

—Conozco a Teddy, él fue el primer amigo que tuve en mi vida, sabría si es capaz de algo así, y no, no es capaz, y sabes algo, él jamás se interesaría en mí.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta en lo que Draco Malfoy te ha convertido ¿cierto? –se burló haciéndola enfadar.

—No sé a qué te refieres pero la forma en lo que lo dices lo haces sonar de una manera tan desagradable.

—Bueno, es que no queda mucho de la Lily que según tus amigos eras, eres totalmente diferente, no sé cómo sea tu vida en la Academia, pero al menos en el trabajo, eres como si secretamente tu mamá y Draco Malfoy se hubiesen enredado y tu fueses el resultado. Eres como un mini clon de Malfoy.

—Eso no es cierto, que el señor Malfoy sea amable conmigo no significa nada, no ha influenciado en nada en mis decisiones ¿lo entiendes? Y deberías agradecerle aunque sea un poco, porque gracias a él es que tenemos esta relación.

 

Jarvis se quedó callado cuando antes de iniciar su frase cuando Edward Lupin apareció por la chimenea, con una mirada seria al momento de percatarse  de su presencia, se paró derecho, mostrando el pecho y toda su altura, observó a Lily y su entrecejo se frunció aún más.

 

—Buenas tardes –saludó en un tono seco.

—Hola –contestó Lily y le sonrió de una forma amistosa.

—Hablaremos de esto en un mejor lugar.

—Como tu apartamento –contestó enfadada.

—Al menos ahí tenemos privacidad suficiente como para discutir nuestras cosas ¿no lo crees? O es que puedo decirte todo frente a Lupin.

— ¿Privacidad dices? –Se burló Teddy –para una discusión quieres privacidad suficiente como para qué ¿golpearla? –se acercó a él.

—Deberías dejar de hacerte el rudo frente a ella –lo encaró Jarvis.

—Yo no me estoy haciendo el rudo –le dio una sonrisa fácil.

—Claro, esa postura de macho protegiendo a su hembra, pero te diré algo, ella es mi novia, por el momento –admitió –y si quieres que todo esto sea creíble, al menos tenlos bien puestos y admite al menos que lo que ella te provoca.

—Ella es la hija de mi padrino –contestó –fuimos grandes amigos, ahora es mi alumna y siempre voy a defenderla cada que esté en problemas, no importa que tan insignificantes sean ¿bien?

—Ya basta –pidió Lily.

—No me asustas, _Lupin,_ si fueras tan siquiera la mitad de buen Auror como tú y tus amiguitos presumen, no estarías dando clases, siendo un segundón, porque hasta donde sé, Malfoy es mejor que tú –observó a Lily –hablaremos después, avanzó hasta la puerta y Lily fue tras él –deberías considerar usar el rubio platino alguna vez como nuevo estilo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! –chilló enfadada y azotó la puerta.

—Problemas en el paraíso –se burló Teddy –pensé que todo entre ustedes eran nubes de algodón y…

—Ya basta –pidió –todo esto es por tu culpa.

—Todo es mi culpa últimamente ¿te das cuenta? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Dime algo Teddy –se acercó a él y la sola idea hizo que se le erizara la piel –por qué ¿Por qué lo haces sentir tan inseguro?

—No sé de qué hablas –admitió serio.

—Tiene la loca idea de que James te está ayudando a algo –se burló –tiene esta inseguridad tan pegada a él, sobre que te gusto o algo parecido, ya le aclaré las cosas –lo interrumpió –se lo dije, que amas a Victoire.

— ¿Qué fue eso de volverte rubia platino? –cambió de tema el metamorfomago.

—Bueno… este… ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Pero tienes que jurarme por tus padres que jamás le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Vic.

— ¿Qué es? –la animó.

—Trabajo para los Chudley Cannons –admitió.

— ¿Qué tú qué? –interrogó Victoire haciéndolos voltear a los dos.

—Yo… eh… -observó a Teddy.

—Fue el empleo que te consiguió Scorpius ¿cierto?

—Sólo hago los envíos –se encogió de hombros –bueno, tú recuerdas a la contratista que mencionó Jarvis, bueno esa fui yo, pero…

—Tú hiciste que el mejor buscador del mundo jugara para los Cannons –bramó Victoire –pero no has podido hacer que yo entre.

—Ella no tiene muchas influencias ahí, Victoire, así que contrólate un poco ¿quieres? –la tranquilizó Teddy.

—Aun así, decirle a alguien, pedir favor, mover mi archivo.

—Lo hice, moví tu expediente, pero son tantos, que incluso los más recientes son un caos –negó –sólo hago envíos –chilló, ¿cómo es que no se aseguró antes de que nadie estuviese ahí?

—Eres una mala prima, una mala persona –se quejó Victoire y sujetó la mano de su prometido –no deberías acercarte a esta traidora, Teddy.

 

Lily bajó la vista cuando el hombre fue arrastrado hasta su habitación, sabía la razón por la que Victoire iba, así que mejor fue por un abrigo, uso la chimenea.

 

oOo

 

La observó cuando salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, tenía hambre a causa de que se había saltado las dos últimas comidas por dormir, pero se sentía agotado, había peleado con Victoire por el secreto no tan secreto sobre que Lily trabajaba para los Cannons, después de eso habían tenido sexo, pero aun así, las peleas con Vic eran más seguidas, más agotadoras. Lily tenía el brazo derecho recargado en la pared, su cabello largo, un tanto ondulado cubría su hermoso rostro pálido, se acercó a ella.

 

—Lily –la llamo pero ella solo río divertida.

—Perdón por despertarte –contestó arrastrando las palabras, se recargó en la pared y levantó la vista para verlo, tenía una cálida sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban un tanto apagados.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –indagó inspeccionándola mejor.

—Sí, no, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

—Te embriagaste ¿cierto?

—Sólo tome una cerveza de mantequilla y un whiskey de fuego, no soy buena bebiendo.

—Ya lo note, lo mejor es que te vayas a tu cama y descanses.

—Sí, eso haré, en cuanto todo deje de moverse, eso es lo que haré.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaste hasta aquí.

—Autobús noctámbulo –murmuró llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—Al menos alguien un poco coherente te trajo.

—Le dije a Ernie que pagarías después –se rió.

—Por supuesto, ahora ven, te llevaré a la cama.

— ¿A la tuya? –negó.

—Por supuesto que no a la mía –frunció el ceño, pero no le pareció una mala idea.

 

Teddy se agachó un poco, sujeto la mano de la pelirroja para colocar su brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero ella colocó su mano caliente en su mejilla, se acercó a él y lo besó,  fue algo tan repentino que se alejó de ella.

 

—Estás ebria –pronunció, pero no a ella, sino a él, para recordarse que en sus cinco sentidos, Lily no lo besaría.

— ¿Y? –soltó restando importancia.

 

La observó, sólo eso, se condicionó a sí mismo, solo besarla, nada más besarla, estaba ebria y si tenía suerte no recordaría nada cuando despertara, así que volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso apresurado, casi violento, el sabor del whiskey de fuego en los labios de Lily era algo fascinante, y podía jurar que lo embriagador de ese beso no se debía al licor restante en sus labios, sino a ella, a sus labios, sujetó las manos de Lily y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus labios fueron al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la pelirroja que respiraba agitada.

 

—Jarvis –murmuró, el corazón de Teddy recuperó sus latidos normales, a pesar de que hacía un segundo latía desbocado, sus labios se quedaron pegados a la piel de la joven un segundo, y se alejó, Lily no sólo estaba ebria, tenía novio.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación.

—No –buscó los labios de Teddy pero él lo evitó.

 

Lily despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, observó a Teddy, estaba molesto, y no sabía la razón.

 

— ¿Hice algo que te enfado? –interrogó.

—No –soltó bruscamente –tomate la poción, si vas en ese estado posiblemente te asesinen en la práctica.

—Hoy no iré –se sentó en el taburete frente a él.

—Bien, no es mi asunto.

—Debí hacer algo, ya sé ¿vomité algo?

—Sobre mí –respondió Teddy, era lo más cercano a lo que le había hecho.

—En serio lo siento –puso mala cara y después una de arrepentimiento.

—Todo está olvidado, haré como que jamás paso.

—Bueno, si lo olvidas, estaremos en iguales condiciones –sonrió.

 

El día de Teddy fue en su mayoría normal, con la constante pregunta de ¿Se hubiese detenido si Lily no lo hubiese llamado Jarvis? Su cabello se encendió en un rojo intenso, haciendo que sus alumnos dejaran de bromear y se concentraran en el ejercicio que les había dejado, al menos agradecía su repentina ira.

 

Después de clases se reunió con James, no tenía intenciones de llegar pronto al apartamento y ver a Lily, no después de lo que había pasado.

 

—Te ves bastante incómodo –se burló James y bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Estoy incómodo y enfadado –admitió y siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

—Lily o Victoire.

—Ambas.

—Eso es jodido –sonrió.

—Lily me besó –admitió haciendo sonreír al chico frente a él –pero estaba ebria.

—No cuenta –consintió James –pero si lo primero que hace cuando está ebria es buscarte para besuquearte, está bien ¿no?

—No, porque después me dijo Jarvis –gruñó.

—Ya, ¿Qué hizo Vic?

—Cada vez peleamos más, tengo que estoy pensando en adelantar los planes de la boda.

—Espera, me dices que Lily te besó y que planeas adelantar los planes de boda.

—Según lo que tiene tensa a Vic son los planes, si nos casamos y ya, todas las peleas terminarán, y quiero parar las peleas.

—Pero Lily, Teddy, creo que debes darte la oportunidad de descubrir si eso puede funcionar.

—Lily no piensa dejar a Jarvis, y no pienso detener todo lo que he querido desde hace años por un repentino brote de… calentura –admitió.

—Así que Lily sólo provoca escozor en tus partes y nada más, es bueno saber que no la tomas en serio.

—La veo demasiado en serio como para esto –admitió el metamorfomago –no quiero darme cuenta al final que arruiné la vida de Lily y la de Victoire, porque al final, ésta última siempre ha sido la chica que he amado ¿comprendes? Lily ha despertado esa parte salvaje en mí…

—Ese porcentaje lobo que guardas –aclaró James –deberías decirle a Lily que si te atrae, al menos físicamente, sexualmente, de la forma en la que sea, será su decisión si te hace caso o no, si se arriesga o no.

—Digamos que acepta –soltó Teddy –que dejo a Vic y llevamos nuestra extinta amistad a algo más allá –hizo un ademán –Lily se enamoró de Jarvis en dos meses, si ese más allá dura la misma cantidad de tiempo o un poco más, y ella se enamora y al final descubro que no estoy enamorado…

—Te mato –admitió James.

—Y es lo que quiero evitar, James, quiero dejar a Lily fuera de mis dudas, no me imagino una vida sin Victoire –aceptó.

—Pero aun así te pones celoso de ver a mi hermana con otro que no seas tú.

—Es complicado, pero no le he ocasionado problemas.

—Sólo piensa lo que vas a hacer y piénsalo bien, porque al final, puedes darte cuenta de que aceptaste casarte con la prima de la mujer de tu vida.

 

Teddy guardó silencio. En realidad estaba mintiéndole descaradamente a James; y le sorprendió que no lo notara, era más que claro que lo que sentía por Lily era más que atracción sexual, y no tenía ni idea en qué momento había pasado de ser su tierna _hermanita,_ a una chica que provocara ese tipo de sensaciones no sólo en los chicos, sino también en él, porque habían crecido bastante cerca, tratándose no sólo como hermanos, sino como los mejores amigos, también estaba bastante claro que sólo uno de los dos, había comenzado a ver al otro de diferente manera.

 

El apartamento estaba en silencio, Lily no había ido a clases y tampoco estaba en casa, fue cuando recordó la nota que le había mostrado y reído, posiblemente había aceptado la propuesta de esa revista amarillista, aun así, Lily era hermosa, sería injusto de su parte negarle al mundo una belleza como ella, así que le agradaba que saliera en la revista.

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó a Victoire que había dejado caer algo sobre la mesa frente a él, puso un poco de atención y la mirada seria y desafiante de Lily lo hicieron olvidarse de que su novia estaba ahí.

 

—Lily Luna Potter, nuestra nueva favorita aprendiz de Quidditch –gruñó la rubia.

—Deberías controlar esa ira –sugirió Teddy.

—No puedo creer que sea tan mala prima, todos saben lo mucho que quiero ser parte de los Cannons, ella es parte del equipo y no ha hecho nada.

—Scorpius fue quien le dio la oportunidad del trabajo, no es como si ella sola lo hubiese encontrado, o como si Draco Malfoy la hubiese buscado en persona.

—Pudo presentarme a Draco Malfoy –se quejó.

—No creo que necesites a Lily para lograr tus objetivos, Vic –argumentó Teddy y la besó para tranquilizarla.

—Buenas tardes –saludó la pelirroja.

—Hola –contestó Teddy y le frunció el ceño a su novia cuando ignoró por completo a su prima.

—Te ves bastante robusta –le enseñó la revista –pensé que usarían hechizos glamur para hacerte lucir bien –sonrío la rubia.

—En realidad los iban a usar –admitió Lily –pero Jarvis dijo que no era necesario, que le gustaba tal y como lucía, así que a petición del mejor buscador del mundo, no retocaron nada.

—También te ves pálida.

—Es la primera revista en la que salgo, jamás pensé que saldría en una y menos en portada –observó a Teddy –papá les dio una entrevista, deberías leerla, nos veremos en clases, hasta luego, Vic.

—Claro, como sea.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, Victoire, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Sí, bien, ya lo sé, pero tienes razón, no la necesito para entrar, ya sé cómo conseguirlo –sonrió.

 

Suspiró, terminó su café y fue hasta la chimenea, tenía clases y era mejor no llegar tarde, había visto que darles un poco de esperanza a sus alumnos podía costarle mucho.

 

—Sé que está ocupado profesor, pero ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

—Bien –aceptó y guio a Lily a su despacho.

—Quiero saber si es…

—No es tu obligación ayudar a Victoire a conseguir un lugar en el equipo, Lily, Scorpius ya me explicó la selección de los jugadores, y si el comité de los Cannons cree que no está lista aun, deberá esperar y mejorar, no tienes de qué preocuparte, está enfadada, pero no hará nada estúpido.

—Es Victoire, ella no hace nada estúpido –hizo un ademán que lo hizo sonreír –por eso son perfectos juntos –lo observó –atractivos, habilidosos y prudentes.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver –frunció el ceño.

—Tú jamás te fijarías en un desastre, Teddy, la Slytherin, Victoire, siempre perfectas.

 

Lily se cruzó de brazos frente a su jefe, que tenía los asientos de una botella de whiskey de fuego y los papeles estaban aun sin firmar, el hombre le dedico una mirada severa, así que sólo resopló.

 

—Nunca esperé verle así de inestable.

—A mí defensa, la botella estaba casi vacía –contestó.

—Por supuesto –sonrió y le dejó el Profeta frente a él.

—Así que tu madre ahora lee revistas amarillistas para poder criticarme, pensé que podría escaparme.

—Salgo en la portada –le recordó –gracias a su sugerencia.

—Ya, claro, por su puesto.

 

EL rubio se quedó callado mientras leía atento el artículo que Ginevra Potter había escrito sobre el futuro de los Cannons, haciendo poco a poco polvo las esperanzas del dueño del equipo desde un punto de vista estratégico.

 

—Creo que comienza a gustarme alguien.

—No me estoy separando por ti, sólo quiero aclararte eso –argumentó haciéndola sonreír.

—No, usted no, en realidad también tiene una relación estable, pero no es usted.

—Entonces es el metamorfomago ¿cierto? –Indagó sin quitar la vista del periódico –tu madre es una total descarada –bufó.

—Sí, no puedo defender a mi madre en ese aspecto –admitió, el tiempo que tenía trabajando para Malfoy, había sido testigo de primera mano de los boicots que se hacían uno a otro.

—Y bien ¿Por qué no le dices al metamorfomago que te gusta?

—Sale con mi prima Victoire.

—Ya veo, y pensaba que lo mío era complicado –se burló –deberías decirle, y lo siguiente que pedirás está negado absolutamente.

—Pero ni siquiera he dicho nada –se quejó.

—No voy a darle una oportunidad a tu prima para hacer la prueba, no está lista para jugar a nivel profesional, incluso tu madre lo sabe, Lily –la observó –a menos que quieras que se lesione, haz la petición, sino, es mejor que medites respecto al mitad lobo mitad metamorfo.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

—Eres muy fácil de leer, mejor ve con tu prima, dile que siga entrenando con tu madre, no lo sé, un año consecutivo,  y posiblemente, reconsidere en hacerle la prueba, pero por el momento, no hay nada que pensar.

—Promete que dentro de un año…

—Comenzaré a pensarlo, sí, tal  vez en ese año seas tú quien quiera reclutarla realmente por sus habilidades y no por su parentesco.

—Muchas gracias –fue hasta él y lo abrazó haciendo que todo él se tensara.

 

La pelirroja salió completamente emocionada de la oficina de Malfoy, todos la observaron confundidos, por lo regular, la única persona que salía feliz de ahí era Audrey McLaggen, porque era la favorita de Malfoy, y después Lily, porque ni siquiera Scorpius salía feliz de esa oficina.

 

—Terminé mi trabajo pronto –le sonrió a Teddy y se sentó junto a él.

—Me alegro –contestó sin quitar la vista de los trabajos de alguna de sus clases.

—Últimamente te veo más ocupado en las cosas de la Academia –musitó.

—Debo esforzarme, tu padre prometió que si hacía esto con dedicación podría volver antes de concluir el año –sonrió.

—Dejarías a tus alumnos a mitad de año –razonó.

—Tu novio lo dijo, ninguno de mis alumnos me considera un buen maestro, todos prefieren a Scorpius.

—Scorpius no es tan bueno como tú, Teddy.

—Porque no tiene mi experiencia, pero es bastante bueno, uno de los mejores que he visto salir de la Academia.

—Su padre lo aleccionó bien –bromeó.

—No importa cuánto conocimiento tengas, sino la destreza que tengas para usarlo, Lily –la observó, la chica se mordió el labio inferior y después sonrió.

—Hablé con el señor Malfoy y…

—Te dije que no era necesario.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta verlos pelear, así que hablé con él, dijo que dentro de un año, ella podría tener la posibilidad de entrar al equipo, siempre y cuando siga entrenando como hasta ahora –sujetó el brazo del hombre.

—Se lo diré –aceptó a regañadientes.

—Pero ahora mismo, quiero ir contigo, quiero ver su cara de felicidad, un año no es nada comparado con la incertidumbre.

—Lily, hace unas noches me besaste –contestó de la nada y la observó, haciendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja.

— ¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos y su respiración se agitó –pero… yo no lo recuerdo.

—Estabas ebria, la noche que Victoire se enteró que trabajas en los Cannons.

—Esa noche –bajó la mirada –Teddy, yo, lamento si te molesto, estaba ebria y estaba pensando en…

—Lo sé, me llamaste Jarvis, pensabas en él, lo sé, es sólo que quería decírtelo, que me besaste y que tal vez si no me hubieses llamado Jarvis no me hubiese detenido, porque por supuesto que iba a responder un beso tuyo, ebria o no.

 

Dejó que Teddy la sujetara porque no sabía dónde vivía Victoire, y sólo por aparición podías llegar, ella odiaba la red flu, y la usaba sólo para ir a casa de Teddy.

 

Caminaron un poco, en silencio, ella lo observaba atenta aun no podía procesar ese “ _por supuesto que iba a responder un beso tuyo”_ y todo lo que eso significaba realmente, tal vez porque le daba pena rechazarla o porque Jarvis tenía razón y Teddy sentía atracción por ella, negó, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse las ideas erróneas.

 

—No te tortures con eso –pidió el hombre.

—En realidad estoy pensando en cosas del trabajo –mintió.

—Espero que los envíos no se compliquen mucho –se burló.

—Ser la encargada de los envíos es algo complicado, aunque no lo parezca, hacen muchos pedidos, Edward –frunció el ceño y él sonrió.

 

Sí que ya eran una pareja, pensó Lily, Teddy tenía llave de la bonita y pequeña casa donde vivía Victoire, el lugar estaba en silencio, estaba limpio a un extremo casi de alguien que sufre un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza, salvo por la caja de chocolates que había sobre la mesa.

 

—No se te ocurra tomar uno –le amenazó Teddy.

—Ya, sólo es un chocolate –bufó y volvió a dejar el chocolate de nuevo en su sitio.

—Tiene una obsesión con el chocolate, no quieres que se ponga agresiva, aunque posiblemente después de lo que vienes a decirle, te deje comerte los dos que quedan en esa caja –le sonrió.

—Gracias por advertirme, no quiero a Vic furiosa conmigo de nuevo, bueno, no es como si ella fuera diferente nuestra relación, desde que recuerdo nuestra relación es así, siempre tenías que defenderme, y no es como si hubiese cambiado mucho ¿cierto? siguen peleando por mi culpa y bueno ¿dónde está Vic? No la veo por aquí.

—Posiblemente tomando una ducha.

—Bien, ve por ella, no quiero verla desnuda –suspiró.

 

El hombre negó con una sonrisa, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, había besado a Teddy, y no era lo malo, lo malo es que no podía recordarlo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar la sensación, y tanto que sufría porque él evitaba el contacto con ella, era muy raro que se dejara tocar, o que la dejara lo suficientemente cerca, lo único que sabía que verlo la hacía contener el aliento, y todas las veces era de forma inconsciente, a veces se daba cuenta de que había dejado de respirar cuando se mareaba.

 

Teddy estaba comenzando a despertar algo en ella, algo que había estado dormido durante bastante tiempo, era algo extraño que se extendía en toda ella, esa electricidad, esa sensación de vacío placentero en el estómago con cada contacto por más pequeño que fuera, así que posiblemente a eso se referían todos con _“tener química”_ las palabras de Teddy de que posiblemente no se hubiese detenido si no lo hubiese llamado Jarvis… ¿se refería a lo que ella pensaba? La vez pasada que había estado ebria se había quedado dormida antes de tener sexo con Jarvis ¿con Teddy hubiese pasado lo mismo, o en este momento ella estaría involucrada sexualmente con el novio de su prima?

 

—Sabes que –gritó un segundo después cuando vio algo moverse en el jardín –mejor voy contigo, no es como si Vic tuviese algo diferente a mí, posiblemente puede ser más grande y más…

 

Se quedó callada cuando vio a Teddy parado en el umbral, su rostro era serio, así que avanzó y se asomó.

 

—Ignóralo –dijo el hombre besando el hombro desnudo de la rubia, en realidad estaba completamente desnuda, y el rubio debajo de ella también.

—Teddy –habló la rubia apenada.

—Scorpius –musitó Lily y sintió como su corazón caía al suelo.


	12. Un Poco de Tiempo.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba saliendo con Dominique Weasley, o eso suponía Lily, en días pasados, en la lechuza de su prima, decía que las cosas entre ellos estaban yendo a la perfección y que pronto anunciarían su relación con su familia, y ahora, lo veía en la cama con Victoire, porque ni siquiera los habían encontrado antes de o después, sino que los habían encontrado tenido sexo.

 

—Ignorémoslos –pidió el rubio y siguió besándola.

— ¡Ignorarme! –chilló furiosa y fue hasta ellos – ¡ignorarme! Maldito idiota –lo jaló del cabello –por supuesto que no vas a ignorarme –comenzó a golpearlo, Victoire se alejó de la escena de _celos,_ así que no había estado equivocada.

— ¡Ya basta! –pidió el rubio.

Había adivinado, pensó Victoire, desde la vez que los había visto en la habitación de Lily besándose y tocándose, sabía que Jarvis Whisp sólo era una pantalla para ellos dos, y luego, al saber que había sido Scorpius quien la había metido a trabajar a los Chudley Cannons, todo había encajado.

 

—No puedo creerlo, Scorpius –chilló Lily.

—Amo a Victoire –contestó el rubio totalmente convencido.

—Basta –pidió Teddy y sujetó a la pelirroja de la cintura, pegándola a él, para evitar que volviera a arremeter contra el rubio.

—Teddy…

—Le dio Amortentia –le informó a la chica que aun sujetaba -¿cierto Victoire?

—No puedes culparme, Teddy –bramó –la relación entre Lily y Scorpius…

— ¡Nuestra relación! –Se agitó Lily, pero Teddy la sujetaba bien –Scorpius está saliendo con tu hermana –le informó –Dominique es la novia de Scor –bramó.

—Eso no es cierto –Victoire se puso pálida ante la noticia.

—Así como lo escuchas, lo que viste en mi habitación sólo fue un experimento.

— ¡Experimento de qué! –Negó –te acostaste primero con él y ahora…

—Sólo comprobar que a veces no se tiene química sexual con un chico por muy guapo, divertido y amable que sea –contestó Dominique detrás de Teddy.

—Domine –chilló Victoire.

—Al menos eso te quita la duda ¿cierto, Teddy? –lo observó –ahora que eres un hombre libre –observó la forma en la que sujetaba a Lily y sonrió –haces bien en sujetarla así de fuerte, ahora no la dejes escapar –les guiñó un ojo –papá me envió, quería que fuéramos a cenar a la Madriguera –suspiró –apuesto por ustedes.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos –informó el hombre y se alejó de la habitación, aun con Lily sujetada.

 

No la soltó, y no es como si le importara mucho a Lily, su respiración estaba un poco irregular, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su corazón tenía un ritmo completamente anormal, el rostro de Teddy fue hasta su cuello, y sus labios depositaron un suave beso en su mentón.

 

—Lily ¿Podemos hablar? –interrumpió Jarvis.

—Jarvis –lo observó sorprendida y esperó que Teddy la soltara pero no lo hizo.

—Claro, si no es que estás muy ocupada para ello.

—No es el mejor momento –admitió ella –pero podrías hacerme un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata? –inquirió sin quitar la vista de Teddy.

—Es sobre Scorpius, está en un serio problema en este momento.

— ¿Lo dices porque ha faltado desde hace unos días a todas sus citas agendadas? –frunció el ceño.

—Unos días –contestó Teddy alejándose de Lily –iré yo.

—No, Teddy, no es lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué no? –Se burló –no es como si fuese a sorprenderme de nuevo.

 

Lo único que se escuchó fue un leve crujido cuando se desapareció, dejando un silencio casi sepulcral en el apartamento, Lily suspiró y observó a Jarvis.

 

—Aprovecha que se ha ido unos momentos –se cruzó de brazos.

—Así son las cosas ahora supongo ¿no?

—Se acaba de enterar que su prometida le es infiel –le contestó furiosa –y nada más y nada menos que con Scorpius Malfoy –gruñó –yo no estaría nada feliz si algo así me pasara.

—Oh bueno, porque lo primero que yo veo al llegar al apartamento, es ver a _mi novia_ con su compañero en una situación nada agradable.

—Tienes que comenzar a… -se detuvo a si misma cuando Teddy aventó a un desnudo Scorpius al sofá, un segundo después él se cubría con un cojín.

—Te ves un poco pálido ¿no lo crees, Scor? –se burló Jarvis.

—No te importa, quiero regresar con Victoire y nadie lo va a impedir y…

—Tienes que detenerte en eso, Scorpius –lo reprendió Lily haciendo que el hombre la observara.

—Tú no te metas en esto, Lily –bufó.

— ¿No se suponía que te interesaba Dominique?

— ¿Quién se fijaría en ella? –se mofó.

—Eres un…

—Basta Lily, no se necesita ser un genio para notar los efectos de Amortentia en él –soltó Jarvis –podemos llevarlo a San Mungo si quieren, o con su padre, creo que él es bastante bueno en pociones también.

—Creo que prefiero llevarlo con su padre –habló Lily.

—Eres cruel, Lils –se burló Jarvis.

—Me encargaré de esto, Teddy –apretó su brazo y entró por una manta –ten, en lo que llegamos con tu padre.

—No planeo…

—Vamos ya, Jarvis.

 

Los tres aparecieron en la oficina de Draco Malfoy, que estaba sentado tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos papeles, mientras su pluma se movía rápidamente mientras él le dictaba.

 

—Señor Malfoy –lo saludó.

—Lily, Jarvis y mi hijo –se recargó y ordenó a la pluma que dejara de escribir.

—Su hijo ha sido víctima de Amortentia –se encogió de hombros.

—No sé porque no me sorprende –bufó poniéndose de pie yendo hasta ellos.

 

oOo

 

Teddy se giró a la puerta cuando escuchó que se abrió, Lily avanzó hasta quedar en el umbral pero no pasó, vio la mano de Jarvis acariciar el rostro de la chica y acercar su rostro para besarla pero ella se negó.

 

—Tenemos que hablar –musitó Jarvis.

—Pero hoy no, no me siento bien, ver a mi mejor amigo siéndole infiel a su novia me ha dado algo en qué pensar.

—Tal vez te afecta porque Edward Lupin está involucrado –gruñó.

—Jarvis, no comenzaremos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

—Al menos hoy no estás ebria y te escaparas ¿cierto? Que sea la primera y última vez que haces algo así, Lily, es peligroso, incluso para una bruja tan habilidosa como tú.

—Es mejor que te vayas, hablaremos después, cuando no estés muy ocupado entrenando o en los partidos.

—Siempre he tenido tiempo para ti, y creo que te lo he demostrado.

—Sí, pero no quiero ser la razón por la cual te quiten el título del mejor buscador.

—Por el contrario –contestó serio –descansa, nos veremos después en el trabajo.

 

No dijo nada, se quedó un poco más en la puerta, suspiró y se giró, había estado evitando a Jarvis, pero a veces olvidaba que trabajaban para el mismo equipo, le sonrió a Teddy cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá, su cabello fue del azul eléctrico al negro azabache en un instante, sus ojos comenzaron a ir de un color a otro de un momento a otro, se levantó enfurecido y se acercó a ella.

 

—Así que ahora te golpea –bramó.

—No, espera –lo sujetó del brazo –no fue él.

—Por supuesto ¿qué fue entonces? ¿Tropezaste y te golpeaste?

—En realidad el señor Malfoy me dijo que no me entrometiera con Scorpius en lo que le daban la poción, pero no escuché, así que se puso un poco inestable, y bueno, me golpeó sin querer, perdió la cabeza por tu novia, ex novia, lo que sea.

—Por lo que dijo Jarvis, tiene días dándole amortentia, salvo que en cantidades pequeñas hasta ahora.

—Lo único que sé, es que _mi novio,_ tuvo las mejores notas en los EXTASIS para ser Auror, pero él dejó eso por ser un jugador de Quidditch –se burló.

— ¿Pensaste que tu hermano lo odiaba sólo por ser un buen buscador? –sonrió.

—No quiero que me sonrías de esa manera –le informó.

— ¿Por qué no? –avanzó hasta ella.

—No, porque te conozco, Edward, ahora sonríes así, encantador, atractivo, como si nada pasara, pero en cuanto me dé la vuelta o no esté, tendrás cara de cachorro abandonado, así que no me sonrías si no…

—No me afecta el hecho de ver a Victoire con alguien más, sino el hecho de que fuera con Scorpius –admitió –por el hecho de que él es el novio de Domine, porque me consta lo mucho que la adora, salir con ellos es como estar en medio de un panal –sonrío –y conozco a Domine, no va a perdonar a Scorpius por mucho que fuera culpa de su hermana y no de él.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius se despertó con una extraña sensación que no supo explicar, pero sin duda ver a su padre dormido en un sofá cerca de su cama lo sorprendió, él jamás hacía algo así, a menos que estuviese bastante enfermo, tanto que ni las pociones hicieran efecto, se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo.

 

—Tengo hambre –se quejó el joven.

—Victoire Weasley ¿ya no sientes la necesidad de ir con ella y revolcarte?

—Demonios –contestó cerrando los ojos.

 

Su padre le había enseñado bastante bien a evadir la amortentia, en Hogwarts al menos una vez a la semana alguna chica intentaba enamorarlo de esa forma, pero nunca lo habían conseguido, sino era porque él lograba encontrar las negras intenciones, Albus Severus Potter siempre estaba ahí para tirar los chocolates, el zumo de calabaza o cualquier comestible en el que estuviese, pero ahora, como la prometida de su amigo le había pedido un favor y ofrecido algo de beber, jamás pensó que contendría amortentia, aparte de todo, era su cuñada, tenía que confiar en ella.

 

—Creo que recuerdas perfectamente tu actitud ayer –le informó –y la forma agresiva contra la que arremetiste hacia Lily Potter.

—No tenía la mente tan despejada, sólo… sólo quería irme con Victoire y nada más, algo que sin duda jamás querría en mis cinco sentidos.

—Ya lo sé, todos lo saben, menos la pequeña de los Potter, creo que está furiosa contigo.

—Por el momento Lily es el menor de mis problemas, papá, quiero aclararle a Dominique lo que pasó, que su hermana no me interesa, que ella es quien…

—Deberías dejarla en paz unos días –se puso de pie.

—Yo no soy como tú –gruñó Scorpius siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre –no lo sé, papá ¿te pusiste a pensar que tal vez ella no quería tiempo ni espacio? Que lo único que quería era que corrieras tras ella y le explicaras que había sido un error que jamás pasaría si no estuvieses embrujado –se burló –puedo tolerarte todo, tu pasado obscuro, que me condenaras a vivir en entre dicho, porque la gente no sabe si somos magos tenebrosos fingiendo amistad con los Potter a través de mí, que te separaras de mi madre después de tantos años, pero que me aconsejes ser un cobarde y no correr detrás de la mujer que amo como tú lo hiciste en el pasado, jamás, si es decisión de Dominique que me aleje, lo haré, pero al menos verá que me importa, que la amo, más no que al primer error, me alejo, esperando que sea ella quien venga a rogarme que esté a su lado, porque contrario a lo que te dijo el abuelo, no somos tan fabulosos, papá, tu apellido sí, es conocido, es influyente, pero no hará que Dominique se quede a mi lado, y ya ves, no hiciste que ella se quedara al tuyo.

—Bien, entonces actúa de la forma en la que creas que te irá mejor, al menos ella y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

—En tus sueños, papá, ella te odia y te lo demuestra cada vez que puede.

 

Tomó una ducha rápida, desayunó apresurado y fue directamente a la Academia, no quería llegar tarde, lo último que le faltaba era que el director se quejara con Harry Potter de él y lo dejara más tiempo siendo profesor.

 

—Buenos días –saludo a su clase que devolvieron el saludo –bien, hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo –se quitó la túnica.

 

Observó a sus alumnas, él y Teddy siempre tenían ese problema, al ser los profesores más jóvenes, y ciertamente atractivos, las chicas solían dejar volar la imaginación en cosas perturbadoras algunas veces.

 

La puerta de su aula se abrió de forma brusca, un rápido y colérico Teddy Lupin apareció, llegó hasta él y sujetándolo por las solapas lo estrelló contra la barda de forma contundente y agresiva, no iba a oponerse, se había acostado con su prometida y merecía toda aquella furia dirigida a él y soportaría la paliza así fuera frente a sus alumnos.

 

— _Muffliato_ –murmuró Teddy.

—Teddy, lo que pasó con Victoire…

—Que sea la primera y última vez que te atreves a golpear a Lily –volvió a aventarlo contra la barda –si vuelves a hacerlo, voy a matarte ¿me entiendes? Me importará una mierda si estás hechizado o no, así que es mejor que no lo olvides jamás, si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello, te mataré y no será de una forma agradable –lo soltó –en cuanto a Dominique, aléjate de ella, no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Eso no voy a hacerlo –frunció el ceño –no voy a dejar a Dominique porque la amo, y sí, fue mi error al ser tan ingenuo e idiota y dejar que tu prometida me diera amortentia sólo para que hablara con mi padre y le dieran un maldito lugar en el equipo, pero era tu novia, jamás pensé que fuera…

—Manipuladora y mezquina, es rubia, posiblemente es familiar de tu padre –escupió enfadado y salió.

 

Su clase se quedó en silencio, posiblemente Scorpius no fuera tan gruñón como Teddy, pero si algo tenían para con él, era respeto, así que todos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por los arrebatos del profesor Lupin, pero nadie hizo un comentario, él comenzó con su clase y todos siguieron el plan.

 

El día avanzó lento, el rumor de su encuentro con Teddy no salió de esa clase, así que se sorprendió, o le tenían tanto miedo a las represalias de Lupin, o realmente lo respetaban a él, fuera cual fuera la razón, lo agradecía enormemente.

 

Su mirada fue a la torpe pelirroja, su pómulo estaba morado y su labio estaba reventado, se había puesto bastante inestable la tarde de ayer mientras Jarvis y su padre preparaban la poción, y aunque le habían advertido a Lily, no había hecho caso, así era ella, después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

 

O eso quería seguir pensando Scorpius.

 

—Lily –la detuvo cuando la clase terminó –bien, quiero que me digas hasta cuando estarás enfadada conmigo.

—Te acostaste con Victoire, Scorpius –soltó dolida –rompiste el corazón de Dominique.

—Ella me dio amortentia ¿está bien? Jamás me hubiese acostado con ella si no hubiese estado bajo los efectos de la poción, jamás me hubiese fijado en ella de otra forma, Lily, me conoces, somos amigos.

—Creí que te conocía, Scorpius de cualquier forma ¿cómo ella lograría darte la poción si no es que estás aceptando cosas de mujeres extrañas?

—No era una mujer extraña, era la prometida de mi amigo, mi colega y la hermana de mi novia –le recordó –ella me pidió que fuera porque necesitaba un favor, algo relacionado con Teddy y su boda, porque si no lo sabías, los planes se habían acelerado –Lily desvió la mirada –me ofreció algo de beber y no pensé que me pondría amortentia ¿tu hubieses sospechado algo así? –la acusó.

—La verdad es que no, jamás hubiese esperado eso de Victoire –admitió.

—Yo tampoco, sabía que era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería, pero no a ese extremo, comenzó con dosis pequeñas hasta que de la nada me volví literalmente loco por ella.

—Dominique no quiere verte, Scorpius –le informó.

—Tengo que verla, explicarle lo que ocurrió, no soy tan inocente pero tampoco tan culpable…

—Ella entiende el hecho de que Victoire te dio amortentia, pero… creo que el hecho de que te acostaras con su hermana no lo entiende.

—Bueno, yo estaba hechizado ¿qué excusa tiene ella? Quería que la metiera a los Cannons, la comprendo, me hubiese podido ordenar que le dijera a mi padre pero ¿acostarse conmigo aun sabiendo que sus planes de boda se habían acelerado?

—Están en la Madriguera.

—Gracias –la sujetó de la mano y apareció con ella en los terrenos de los Weasley.

 

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, el único que se levantó enfurecido fue Teddy, que salió en su encuentro.

 

—Creí que había sido bastante claro esta mañana.

—Ya entendí que no me quieres cerca de Dominique, pero necesito hablar con ella ¿bien?

—Ella no quiere hablarte, así que respeta eso –informó Teddy.

—Pues tú deberías respetar mi decisión, ni siquiera es tu casa para que impidas que…

—No es mi casa, y tampoco la tuya, no eres bien recibido en esta casa –avanzó Teddy.

—No eres parte de esta familia como para tomar esa clase de decisiones –bramó.

—Ya basta ustedes dos –gruño Molly Weasley detrás de Teddy –y tú, jovencito –señaló a Scorpius –estás bastante equivocado, Teddy es parte de esta familia tanto como tú lo eres –observó a Teddy –y todos son bien recibidos aquí, Teddy –lo sujetó del brazo –es mejor que arreglen sus problemas.

—Gracias por decirle donde estaba Dominique –la acusó enfadado Teddy.

—Yo sólo…

—No Lily –la interrumpió Teddy –ni Domine ni yo la estamos pasando bien y tu traes la razón de nuestro enfado al único lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos o en paz, lo único que falta es que le avises a Victoire y hagamos una fiesta –entró a la casa.

 

Scorpius subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que solía ser de Ginevra, Dominique estaba recostada en la cama, observando una de las fotos de la pelirroja en la que estaba con sus amigos de Hogwarts.

 

—Dominique –musitó Scorpius.

—Sabía que Lily terminaría cediendo a tus suplicas –suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Sé que no quieres verme pero tengo que decirte que…

—Ya lo sé, Teddy me lo dijo, además de que te vi en la cama con mi hermana ¿lo recuerdas? –soltó una leve risa sarcástica.

—A mí no me interesa Victoire, me interesas tú, de lo contrario…

—Estarías con ella, no conmigo, lo sé, lo mismo me dijiste de Lily ¿te lo recuerdo?

—Es la verdad, Dominique ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas? ¿Torturar a tu hermana? ¿Matarla? –se acercó a ella.

—Por supuesto que no –chilló enfadada.

—Todos me ven como si hubiese sido mi culpa, como el villano, pero la realidad es que no lo soy, sólo quería ayudarla a sorprender a Teddy el día de la boda, pero no, terminé arruinando la única relación que en verdad me importa.

— ¿La única? –se sorprendió.

—Nadie me importa más que tú ¿lo escuchas? Ni Albus, ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni siquiera Lily –soltó.

—Necesito tiempo Scorpius, y estoy consciente de que no has hecho nada malo, pero… quitarme la imagen de Victoire y tú… creo que tomará un poco de tiempo.

—Dom…

—Por favor –suplicó.

—No quiero irme, alejarme porque lo tomarás como que me estoy dejando vencer, me estoy rindiendo.

—Eso jamás, simplemente necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que mi novio se acostó primero con mi hermana que conmigo –se burló –no es agradable ni siquiera tolerar la idea de besarte en este momento –admitió.

—Bien –fingió una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

 

Scorpius abrió la puerta del cuarto, la sonrisa tierna de Lily flaqueó en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaron ocultando las lágrimas, no sabía la razón por la que la pelirroja estaba ahí, pero sin duda lo escuchó decirle a Dominique que no le importaba su relación con ella, no tanto como todo el mundo pensaba, como ella pensaba.

 

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que las cosas no salieran mal y si lo hacían entrar a tu auxilio –sonrió –pero ya veo que todo está bien.

—Lily, yo…

—Descuida, siempre he sabido que la amistad con Albus es mejor que la mía, pero sin duda escucharlo de tu boca ha dolido más de lo que esperé que lo hiciera.

—Lily por favor –intentó sujetarla pero se alejó.

—Nos veremos mañana en clases, _Profesor Malfoy._

 

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras seguida del rubio, la chica abrazó a su abuela en un fuerte abrazo que la mujer regresó con el mismo sentimiento, él sonrió.

 

—Me alegra que vinieras, Dominique y Teddy se quedarán a cenar, espero que también ustedes.

—No –interrumpió Lily –no cuentes conmigo en esta ocasión, abuela, vendré otro día, pero hoy no puedo quedarme.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es la razón? Jamás te niegas a quedarte conmigo a cenar una vez que lo propongo.

—Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, y ya sabes como soy cuando tengo cosas pendientes.

—Bien, pero en cuanto vengas, me explicaras todo ¿bien?

— ¿Cuándo no te he explicado todo, abuela? –sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

 

Teddy observó a Scorpius, el rubio se movió incómodo, ahora entendía lo que sentía Jarvis cada que el metamorfomago le observaba de esa forma.

 

—Espero que todo se arregle –murmuró la mujer y se abrazó a si misma cuando Lily desapareció por la chimenea.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Señora Weasley? –preguntó Scorpius.

—Vamos Scorpius, no me hagas enfadar, eres su mejor amigo, debes saber perfectamente que no ha estado nada bien desde que terminó con ese Jarvis Whisp.

— ¿Ella qué? –Interrogó incrédulo Teddy.

—Lo único que supe por los labios de Lily es que habían tenido una fuerte pelea en un bar y ella había terminado huyendo cuando él se distrajo.

— ¿Se puso violento con ella? –frunció el ceño, Scorpius lo observó atento, la pregunta había sonado fría y peligrosa.

—Teddy por favor, no todos son magos tenebrosos en el mundo, Jarvis jamás la golpearía, pero no quería quedarse ahí y seguir discutiendo con él, no me explicó mucho porque llegó Victoire en ese momento, por eso le he pedido que me explicara todo.

 

La cena fue un tanto silenciosa, pero la mujer no sabía nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior, así que había invitado a Scorpius a cenar y no había aceptado un no por respuesta, por fortuna para ellos, el abuelo Weasley apareció a mitad de la cena, así que los distrajo de todos sus problemas con sus anécdotas, sus bromas y su encanto, la mayoría podían pensar que los señores Weasley eran aburridos y viejos, pero los amigos de los nietos de esos dos, los adoraban, eran divertidos, encantadores y cálidos, todos unos buenos abuelos, y acostumbrados a tantos hijos, se acostumbraron rápido al millón de nietos.

 

oOo

 

Teddy se quitó el hollín de la ropa, la chimenea tenía sus cosas malas, pero no tenía ánimo de aparecerse a esas horas de la madrugada, al final de la cena y de la charla acalorada que había tenido con Scorpius donde el intermediario fue el abuelo Weasley, habían ido a pasar el rato, a que Teddy se alegrara demás el haber terminado con Victoire y el hecho de que Lily había terminado con Jarvis.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó Teddy y se giró rápidamente para ver al hombre saliendo en calzoncillos del cuarto de Lily.

—Fue mi culpa –sonrió Jarvis –me fijaré la próxima vez ¿no te molesta si tomo un vaso de tu cocina?

— ¿No se supone que habían terminado? –lo observó.

—Sí, terminamos, pero fue temporal, un malentendido.

— ¿Yo no fui ese malentendido? –Sonrió –porque tu novia vino aquí a besarme inmediatamente después de terminar contigo –sonrió.

—Así que Victoire no es la malvada del cuento, porque aunque Lily estuviese soltera, tu no ¿cierto? Entonces la engañaste primero y ahora te haces el mártir.

—Lily estaba ebria –bramó Teddy.

—Claro, y no cuenta, porque ella en sus cinco sentidos jamás te besaría ¿o lo ha hecho?

—Me alegro que te sientas inseguro respecto a mí –avanzó hasta él –ya no salgo con Victoire, no voy a detenerme en tener a Lily.

—Ella no es un objeto –sonrió enfadado –así que no me pertenece, es libre de elegir y dejarme en el momento en que ella lo desee, por supuesto que dolerá, porque ella me encanta, es atractiva, dulce, divertida, torpe y un poco predecible, pero me encanta desde el momento en que la vi en un vestido floreado que le hacía lucir extremadamente y ridículamente bonita –sonrió –he intentado y he hecho todo lo que he pensado correcto con ella, pero jamás considerarla un objeto como tú lo haces, y menos permitir que un imbécil como tú –lo empujó –que se supone está interesado en ella la lastime de algún modo o un bastardo que se dice su mejor amigo le haga llorar –esquivó el ataque de Teddy y se burló –así que lo diré una vez y no me importa ir a Azkaban por atacar a un par de Aurores estúpidos, si tú o Scorpius vuelven a herirla de la manera en la que lo hicieron hoy, te lo juro, Lupin, los mataré.

 

El chico entró de nuevo a la habitación, Teddy sólo alcanzó a ver la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, ya que lo demás lo cubría la sábana, su corazón comenzó a bombear más apresuradamente a causa de la furia, ni siquiera había entendido a que se refería Whisp, pero sabía que si ellos habían vuelto, es porque él lo había arruinado de alguna manera esa tarde.

 

Se dejó caer en su cama, se llevó las manos a la nuca y observó el techo, estaba furioso y sabía que su cabello y sus ojos estaban en una competencia directa con las guirnaldas de luces, como solían decir James y Lily; pero no podía evitarlo, si ella le hubiese dicho que había terminado con Jarvis, si tan solo se hubiese negado a quedarse a cenar, pero todo por cuidar de Dominique.

 

Salió temprano, con la esperanza de no toparse con Whisp o Lily, pero para su desgracia, esta última estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, sus piernas largas estaban desnudas, lo único que tenía puesto eran unas pantaletas blancas, y la playera de los Cannons con el número y nombre de Whisp, su cabello en una coleta, se quedó observando la imagen, lucía adorablemente sexy así, se acercó a ella para ver que hacía, estaba preparando panqueques.

 

—No vayas a despertar a Teddy, _cariño_ –musitó dulcemente la pelirroja.

—Creo que Teddy ya despertó y es el que te está sujetando –informó Jarvis desde la puerta de la cocina.

 

Lily se giró apresurada y de la sorpresa, terminó tirando todo lo que estaba sobre la estufa, quemándose el brazo.

 

—Demonios –chilló y Jarvis fue de inmediato a auxiliarla.

—Panqueques –sonrió mientras la ayudaba –veo que te ayudó mi poción –rio.

—No lo negaré –le sonrió y su vista fue hasta el metamorfomago –me agradaría que la próxima vez, digas que eres tú y no hagas que casi muera de un infarto.

—No era mi intención –se disculpó Teddy.

—No-no hay –las mejillas de Lily se pusieron rojas al verlo con atención, debió saber que no era Jarvis por el hecho de que cuando sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, disparó una sensación extraña, el calor del pecho de Teddy en su espalda era diferente, y verlo ahora sin playera, y sólo en pantalones ajustados sin duda le quitaba el aliento.

—Vaya, vaya, te has modernizado, Lily –se burló su hermano James en la puerta de la cocina –ahora eres tan moderna que te gusta jugar a los tríos.

— ¡Largo de aquí! –chilló aún más roja y se cubrió las piernas.

—Yo me tengo que largar pero Teddy se puede quedar, interesante –se burló James y regresó a la sala.

—Iré con James, y lo siento de nuevo –informó y salió colocándose su playera.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar –la besó fugazmente Jarvis –por favor no vuelvas a asustarme como lo hiciste anoche, no te embriagues sola –pidió.

—Gracias por todo, Jarv –sonrió.

—Que no seamos novios no significa que no estaré para ti en cualquier momento ¿de acuerdo? –Besó su mejilla y se levantó –aún me debes lavar mi ropa por vomitarme.

—La lavaré, lo prometo –sonrió apenada.

 

Jarvis se despidió de los dos hombres de la sala y usó la puerta del apartamento, Lily suspiró y corrió directamente a su habitación con la vista atenta de Teddy en sus piernas desnudas.

 

—Deberías contenerte al menos por el hecho de que es mi hermana la chica semidesnuda a la que estás viendo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito tu ayuda en una misión, pero no como compañero sino como consultor –Teddy suspiró, significaba que seguía siendo maestro y no Auror.


	13. Amistad.

Observó todo lo que James puso sobre la mesa, eran imágenes, pergaminos y una nota un poco extraña que lo hizo negar.

 

—No sé qué es lo que quieres, James –admitió Teddy –no veo nada extraño en todo esto.

—Exactamente, hace tres semanas, en una misión en Budapest, encontramos a un mago que supuestamente estaba transportando una nueva clase de artilugios mágicos desde Londres.

—Todo está en orden según el Ministerio –volvió a tomar los pergaminos.

—Estás perdiendo el toque, Lupin –se burló el chico.

—Tu padre me tiene en la maldita Academia.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con perder el toque –gruñó James –así que deja de darme excusas y mejor, dime que es lo que piensas.

—Artilugios –repitió –bien ¿sabes cómo lo hace?

—Él usa un traslador todos los días a las nueve de la mañana hasta Budapest, sólo con una maleta ¿no crees que es muy raro llevar artilugios en una maleta?

—Claro que no, tus tíos los introducían en Hogwarts en un baúl –le recordó.

—Estás tan cansado como mi padre –se levantó enfadado James.

 

James levantó la vista cuando escuchó un ruido, Lily estaba recargada en uno de los sofás, intentando ver los pergaminos.

 

—No es tu asunto –frunció el ceño.

—Ya que Teddy no es de ayuda, puedo serlo yo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Estás en la Academia aun, eres la peor de tu clase ¿cómo podrías ayudarme?

—Haciendo las preguntas correctas –sonrió –Jarvis y yo tenemos un juego que es…

—No quiero saber sus juegos sexuales, Lily, cuando una mujer de mi familia está implicada en el aspecto sexual, prefiero no saber los detalles –sonrió.

—Teddy  te los contaba y salía con Victoire –se sentó en el sofá –la pregunta que no te ha hecho Teddy es ¿Qué clase de artilugios vende ese mago en Budapest?

 

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y en un leve movimiento de cabeza se giró para observar a su mejor amigo que levantó la vista para mirarle en complicidad.

 

—Tendré que felicitar a mi cuñado por enseñarte algo bueno –se burló –exactamente eso, Lily, mi padre y el Ministerio piensan que la clase de artilugios que ese mago venden son los que fácilmente pueden entrar en una maleta con un hechizo de expansión.

—Técnicamente todo puede entrar en un lugar con un hechizo de esos, James –le recordó Lily y observó la sonrisa ensancharse en los labios de Teddy.

—Se prohibieron en el 99 –contestó Teddy haciendo un ademán con la mano que lo hizo verse un poco sabelotodo –Hermione sabe perfectamente cómo usar un hechizo así, lo usaron mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes, y como exactamente son indetectables, puedes guardar lo que sea ahí, y nadie lo sabrá, para evitar que los magos tenebrosos hicieran de las suyas, Hermione presentó una moción para que se declarara ilegal, puedes presentar una solicitud para tener uno, pero tiene que ser previamente autorizada por el Ministro mismo, es muy raro que alguien decida promover dicha solicitud, sólo conozco a una persona que la ha solicitado y se le ha dado en estos años.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó Lily observando a Teddy.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Y ahora me van a decir que…

—Te ayudaré si me dejas interrogarlo –se puso de pie Teddy con una sonrisa.

—No puedes interrogarlo y no porque no quiera –observó a Lily –no tengo autorización para esto, no es una misión, mi padre pensó que los artilugios son algo parecido a los de mi tío George y no la autorizó.

—Pero no crees que sea así –suspiró Teddy.

—Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si usaba mi don de meter mi nariz donde nadie me llama a asuntos donde nadie me llama que involucre casos serios donde se infringe la ley, bueno, eso estoy intentando hacer desde que decidiste volverte maestro en la Academia.

—Yo no lo decidí –bramó.

—No importa si lo querías o te lo impusieron, me dejaste solo con mi padre gritándome todo el maldito tiempo y con esos locos pensando que soy el mejor del mundo sólo porque detuve a uno importante.

—Detuviste a un mago importante –le recordó.

—Me dejaste hacerlo en mi primera misión, pero no fui yo –le recordó.

— ¿Lo dejaste hacer eso? –lo cuestionó Lily completamente sorprendida, haciendo que el hombre la observara y se encogiera de hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

—Es un excelente Auror –fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Qué me dejarás hacer a mí en mi primer misión? –le cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Te dejará sentarte en sus piernas y ronronearle en el oído –sonrió James.

—James –contestó enfadada y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Yo sólo estaba aportando ideas –se rió.

—Idiota cabeza hueca –murmuró Lily.

—Pero volvamos al caso –suspiró James –no puedo interrogar a Draco Malfoy yo mismo o papá lo sabrá.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Albus? –inquirió Teddy.

—Albus no comparte a sus amigos tanto como Lily –se encogió de hombros –por eso podemos ser amigos, si ella fuera posesiva como Albus, tú y yo con trabajos nos saludaríamos, pero Lily es la otra mejor amiga de Scorpius, así que ella podría hablar con su amigo y así podríamos hablar con su padre y…

—No necesito a Scorpius Malfoy para eso –contestó seca la chica –si necesitas hablar con el señor Malfoy puedo arreglarlo.

— ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Scorpius? –enarcó una ceja su hermano.

— ¿Qué podría pasar? –Se encogió de hombros –es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi profesor, no hay nada más –se recargó y su vista se topó con la de Teddy, que contrario a la mirada de su hermano, la hizo sentir incómoda.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? –pidió Teddy.

—Nada, pero sabes que no lo necesito para hablar con el señor Malfoy.

—Nosotros interrogaremos a Malfoy –ordenó Teddy y James asintió –no te metas en problemas y lleva eso de nuevo al Ministerio, me encargaré de investigar.

—Gracias, no podría interrogarlo yo aunque quisiera.

— ¿Te iría bastante mal? –preguntó Lily.

—Qué va –se burló –en Hogwarts hice una broma que explotó literalmente en la cara del señor Malfoy, digamos que no le agrado desde ahí –se burló –así que gracias Teddy, te debo una y creo saber cómo pagaré.

—Para eso somos los amigos –estrechó su mano y se golpearon los hombros en su saludo típico.

—Nos veremos hermanita –se agachó hasta ella y comenzó a besarla.

—Basta James –se quejó la pelirroja –me babeas –gruñó.

—No te veo desde hace tiempo y tú no me dejas mostrarte mi cariño –hizo puchero y se fue usando la chimenea.

 

Ellos también usaron la chimenea para llegar al edificio de los Cannons, todos se les quedaron viendo, sobre todo al metamorfomago, jamás lo habían visto en el lugar, y ver a la _novia_ de Jarvis con otro hombre sin duda era algo novedoso, bien, los chismes aun no llegaban al trabajo, eso era bastante bueno.

 

—Hola Lily –saludó una chica sonriendo.

—Hola –contestó amable la pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí que es bastante diferente tu trabajo a tu estudio –se burló Teddy y abrió la puerta para ella.

—Eso me costará un castigo –observó al chico y se encogió de hombros.

—Señorita Potter – soltó Draco Malfoy en un tono serio –sabe que no puede entrar sin que se le anuncie antes al menos en horas laborales, porque cuando viene a verme fuera del horario normal, nadie puede anunciarla.

—Lo sé señor Malfoy y lo siento mucho.

—Ah –observó al hombre y sonrió para dirigir la vista a la pelirroja –es el metamorfomago –se levantó y se acomodó la túnica –mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy, pero es claro que ya lo sabe –le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Edward Lupin –contestó –y sí, sé quién es usted.

— ¿Ya están saliendo tan rápido? Pensé que el incidente de mi hijo daría pie para que comenzaran a salir pero no tan rápido ¿cómo está Jarvis?

—Primero que nada, mi relación con Lily es algo que a usted no le importa –soltó Teddy enfadado –segundo, no estoy aquí ni como su novio ni como su pareja ni nada –dio un paso hasta el rubio.

— _Ni como su novio, ni como su pareja_ –observó a la chica –van bastante rápido, supongo que tendré que invitarle un trago a Jarvis después del partido.

—No somos nada –chilló Lily apenada –él sólo está aquí porque necesita hablar con usted de un asunto.

—Y te usó para ello, bien, ya entendí, vuelve con Jarvis en ese caso.

—Ellos ya –Teddy se quedó callado y suspiró –volvieron, ¿no es cierto Lily? Digo, estabas desnuda en la madrugada cuando me topé con Jarvis escurriéndose a la cocina por un vaso –le dedicó una mirada enfadada.

—Eso no…

—Bueno, si ustedes no son nada no veo por qué debe importarte que ella duerma desnuda con su novio ¿no?

—Usted no se meta, esto es algo que sólo nos incumbe a ella y a mí.

—Cierto, tómense el tiempo necesario, tengo una cita y no voy a perderla, deja tu lista de preguntas y te le enviaré contestada con Lily –se burló y se desapareció.

—Genial, se nos escapó –bramó Teddy.

—Si te hubieses dedicado a interrogarlo sobre lo que venias y no sobre mi relación.

—Yo no comencé, él dijo que salíamos y creí importante decirle que sigues acostándote con Jarvis y no conmigo –soltó haciendo que ella se quedara callada.

—Pudiste mantenerte al margen aun así –musitó y se giró.

—Tienes razón, fui indiscreto, pero lo que menos quiero es que tu novio se enfade contigo.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo de Jarvis y yo? –le miró confundida.

—Tu abuela nos lo contó a Scorpius y a mí –admitió.

—Claro, la abuela –se encogió de hombros –ya que estamos aquí ¿quieres conocer mi oficina? –Le sonrió –te advierto que verás las lechuzas mejor entrenadas por –se señaló a sí misma haciéndole sonreír.

—Bien, no es como si tuviese clases o algo así.

—Puedes decir que te secuestre –lo sujetó de la mano pero se soltó –lo siento –se disculpó borrando la sonrisa de su cara y salió de la oficina de Malfoy seguida de Teddy.

 

Teddy tuvo que abrir la boca, por supuesto que le sorprendía la oficina de Lily, era del tamaño de un apartamento mediano, con una vista bastante perfecta, los atardeceres bañarían ese lugar de dorado todas las tardes, no podía imaginar a alguien como Lily Luna Potter teniendo una oficina de ese tamaño, en una parte estaban las lechuzas por supuesto, pero aun así, el lugar era impresionante.

 

—Vaya –soltó aun aturdido –el lugar es demasiado espacioso, podrías mudarte aquí y nadie lo notaría.

—Sí, sin duda lo pensé un tiempo, mudarme, dormir en mi oficina pero desistí de ello –sonrió.

—Dime algo ¿te acostaste con Malfoy o algo por el estilo? –observó la reacción de terror en la pelirroja.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló.

—Me sorprende el tamaño de tu oficina, eso es todo –admitió –ni siquiera la oficina de tu padre es de este tamaño, Lily y eres la chica de los envíos ¿por qué Draco Malfoy te daría la oficina de este tamaño?

—Soy buena en mi trabajo.

—Por favor –se cruzó de brazos Teddy –seamos honestos y…

 

Lily levantó la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando, era obvio que nadie le creyera, la mayoría habían dicho lo mismo cuando supieron en qué oficina la colocó el señor Malfoy, pero sin duda, él adoraba lo rápido que los envíos se habían agilizado con ella ahí.

 

Levantó el dedo índice y tocó tres veces en la mesa de madera, un segundo después, una de las lechuzas voló y se posó en la posa aves. Lily avanzó hasta el lujoso escritorio, sujetó el último pergamino de la lista, lo leyó, sujetó una de las cajas con el logotipo del equipo e introdujo con un movimiento de varita un par de cosas, lo envolvió con magia y chasqueó la lengua haciendo que la lechuza volara hasta ella, sujetara el paquete y saliera por la ventana sin más.

 

—Soy buena en mi trabajo –repitió con un tono autosuficiente.

—Vaya, ¿cuánto te tomó hacer que la lechuza hiciera eso? ¿No es más fácil llamarla por su nombre? –sonrió.

—Son unas rebeldes sin causa –rió ante la mirada de Teddy en ella y observó a otro lado –sólo necesité saber que le gustan los sonidos más que sus nombres.

—Eres asombrosa ¿sabes?

—Sólo hago los envíos –se encogió de hombros –tomó unas cosas y caminó hasta la puerta seguida de Teddy.

—Lily, querida me dijeron que estabas aquí así que vine porque… -Audrey se quedó callada y observó de Teddy a Lily y viceversa.

—Hola –saludó Teddy.

—Hola, Audrey McLaggen –sonrió e hizo a un lado a Lily.

—Sí lo sé, eres amiga de Scorpius y Albus.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que supieras quien soy –se rió –no sabía que Lily te traería, me hubiese ofrecido como voluntaria para llevarte a conocer el lugar ¿quieres conocerlo tienes tiempo? ¿No se enojaría tu novia si te tomo del brazo? –sonrió.

—Sería genial conocer el lugar, y no tengo novia ahora –admitió él con una sonrisa agradable, nada que ver con el temible profesor de la Academia de Aurores.

 

Lily sonrió y observó por la ventana, no importaba lo mucho que Jarvis se sintiera inseguro respecto a Teddy, era más que evidente que ella no le interesaba, había chicas más agradables y bonitas, y lo había demostrado, Victoire no era un impedimento ahora, como siempre lo decía Jarvis, y Teddy estaba encantado con Audrey.

 

—Lily –le llamó Audrey.

—Lo siento, me perdí en mi mundo –sonrió.

—Scorpius me pidió que te dijera que…

— ¿Van a recorrer el lugar? –Cambió de tema –porque si es así, preferiría terminar con los envíos de una vez, después de todo, no puedo decir que secuestré a mi profesor y presentarme a la Academia ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Pensé que vendrías con nosotros –la observó Teddy.

—Jarvis terminó su entrenamiento –se burló Audrey –supongo que Scor nunca te ha mencionado que esta oficina se cierra con toda clase de hechizos cuando los tortolitos están solos.

—Creo que mencionó algo –admitió Teddy serio.

—Jarvis se sienta en ese sofá a leer los millones de libros de Quidditch –se excusó Lily –y odia que tus amigos vengan a interrumpirlo preguntándole cosas sobre la temporada.

—Claro –sonrió Audrey –posiblemente le guste jugar con otro tipo de…

—Deberían ir ahora –se giró Lily y regresó hasta la oficina.

—Se enojó –musitó apenada la chica y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Audrey McLaggen era una chica muy parecida a Lily, eso explicaba porque Scorpius se llevaba bien con ella, era divertida, astuta e imponente, bastante Slytherin para el gusto de Teddy, a pesar de que era atractiva, no llamó su atención, posiblemente si Lily no lo volviese loco, se pudiese haber fijado en ella.

 

— ¿Sabes por qué pelearon Scor y Lily? –Interrogó Audrey y su mirada era preocupada –los dos son mis amigos y aunque conozco desde hace mucho a Scorpius no hace que me preocupe más por él que por Lily.

—En realidad no sabía que estaban peleados, noté que ha estado evitando el tema de Scorpius, pero no, no tengo la menor idea.

—Le pregunté a Albus pero como siempre no sabe nada ¿cómo se puede decir que es el mejor amigo de Scorpius si no sabe nada de él?

—Bueno, de la nada se la pasaba con Lily.

—Porque Lily se lleva con Dominique Weasley, y es la única forma de que Scorpius puede estar cerca de Dominique.

—Bueno, Domine y Scorpius terminaron y fue un drama, así que imagino que Lily sigue enfadada con él.

—No –negó Audrey y sonrió –en la cena de los Cannons Lily me dijo que estabas comprometido con su prima Victoire si no me equivoco y ahora dijiste que no sales con nadie –lo observo y se pegó más a él –te gusta Lily ¿cierto?

— ¿Tengo un letrero que lo dice? –frunció el ceño.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Jarvis Whisp –le dedicó una mirada angelical cuando Teddy se giró para observarla –ningún hombre en el mundo hace sentir inseguro a Jarvis Whisp –informó –ninguno, ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy –completó –pero de la nada, mi mejor amigo, se siente celoso e inseguro de Edward Lupin ¿lo conoces? –la pregunta fue desesperada –porque escuché de él en el colegio, sé que son amigos, pero ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Qué tipo de chicas persigue? ¿Qué tipo de persona es? –Sonrió –es obvio que hiciste algo para demostrar tu interés por ella, de lo contrario, Jarvis Whisp no estaría inseguro.

—Pues sí, me interesa –admitió –pero bueno, ellos están saliendo y no voy a interferir en eso.

—Me encantas desde Hogwarts ¿lo sabes? –Le sonrió –no eres Jarvis Whisp, pero eres atractivo.

—Vaya, gracias –frunció el ceño.

—Jarvis no sabe jugar sucio, Teddy, así que deberías hacerlo.

—Pensé que eres su mejor amiga.

—Lo soy, quiero que él esté con una chica que lo ame y Lily no es esa chica, es linda, encantadora y asombrosa, pero no ama a Jarvis, no se le ilumina el rostro cuando lo ve, no fantasea con él.

—Está con él –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo, cuando comenzaste a salir con tu ex fantaseabas con ella, cuando amas a alguien es normal fantasear con ese alguien y no sólo sexualmente –le aclaró –le dije a Lily que imaginara su futuro con Jarvis, su boda sus hijos y me miró tan tranquila y respondió _jamás he pensado en esa posibilidad con él._

—No te entiendo.

—Si tú no le dices que te gusta o que te interesa de forma diferente, Lily se quedará con Jarvis no por amor, sino porque cree que nadie más se fijaría en ella.

 

La puerta de la oficina de Lily se abrió lentamente, el edificio de los Cannons era lo suficientemente grande como para haber hecho que Teddy y Audrey almorzaran juntos, incluso el horario escolar se habría terminado a esa hora, Teddy puso los ojos en blanco y puso la cara más neutral que pudo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Jarvis.

 

—Tienes tres corazones –informó Jarvis en un tono muy seguro.

—Claro que no es cierto –se cruzó de brazos ella.

—Claro que si, en una zona bastante privada de tu cuerpo, Ginevra puede confirmarlo, te he visto desnuda muchas veces Lily Potter, no puedes decirme que no tienes tres lunares en forma de corazón en tu cuerpo si ni siquiera eres capaz de verlos por ti misma –le sonrió victorioso.

—Volví –informó Teddy enfadado.

— ¿Qué tal el recorrido? ¿Te fue bien? –le sonrió Lily.

—Excelente, Audrey es una chica asombrosamente divertida, me encantó.

—Ese efecto tiene Audrey –admitió Lily –terminé con mis envíos y me dijeron que el señor Malfoy está en su oficina y no tiene citas así que eres libre de interrogarlo ahora.

—Pensé que vendrías –se cruzó de brazos y observó a Jarvis, que jaló a Lily para sentarla en su regazo, depositando un beso en su columna vertebral que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Iré con tu jefe –se giró.

—Lily irá también –lo detuvo Jarvis –si quieres ser una buena Auror, deberías ver esa clase extra, además, ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo interroguen, por favor, cuéntamela –se burló Jarvis.

—Te correrá –se burló la pelirroja levantándose con una sonrisa.

—Quiero ver que lo intente –negó.

—Es más fácil que me corra a mí que a ti, nos veremos –tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina después de Teddy.

 

El metamorfomago se confundió después de la segunda puerta, así que Lily comenzó a guiarlo, no hablaron de nada en el camino porque Teddy estaba demasiado enfadado como para hablar.

 

—Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, es bueno saber que no huyó del país y le ahorró dinero al Ministerio evitando que los Aurores lo buscaran –bromeó Lily.

—Tenía una junta, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con sus problemas amorosos y celos –los señaló –así que ahora que solucionaron sus celos absurdos y su amor intenso, pueden interrogarme sin divagar –observó a Teddy –de preferencia.

—No hay ninguna clase de amor intenso entre nosotros y…

—Quiero saber sobre el hechizo de expansión indetectable que solicitó al ministerio.

—Directo para ciertas cosas, pero no lo suficiente –sonrió –como sabes.

—Así como espera que lo interrogue sin divagar, espero que sus respuestas sean de ese mismo modo, señor Malfoy.

—Esa información está en el Ministerio –soltó enfadado el rubio –si es lo que quieres saber, todo está en el expediente cuando hice la solicitud y cuando se concedió, hay un expediente con mi nombre, no veo porque venir hasta acá a preguntarlo, señor Lupin –negó –usted es todo lo contrario a su padre.

—Sí, pues así quiero mantenerme, alejado de los pasos de mi padre –su vista fue a Lily y de inmediato a Draco.

—Señor Malfoy –interrumpió Lily en un tono cansado por el humor del metamorfomago –terminé de enviar todos los pedidos, una de mis lechuzas me picoteó la mano porque me distraje un segundo y no tengo humor para su mal humor –señaló a Teddy –así que por favor, coopere un poco.

—Dejemos claro algo –se acercó a Lily y la sujetó del hombro –sigo siendo tu jefe aunque sea un horario no laboral –Lily se tensó por el tono en que lo dijo –segundo, él ha comenzado con ese tono, y sé muy  bien porque está aquí y para que necesita la información y si no quieres que llame a Potter y le informe, es mejor que regreses por donde entraste, porque no tienes autorización de estar aquí como Auror cuando eres un simple pseudo profesor de Academia.

—Bien ¿podría hacer esto como un favor especial para mí? –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que suelo cobrar mis favores de formas menos esperadas, Lily ¿estás dispuesta a pagar por el favor para alguien tan grosero que al final ni siquiera admitirá que si obtuvieron información fue gracias a ti?

—No importa quien obtenga la información, sólo importa conseguirla –contestó la pelirroja haciéndolo sonreír.

—Bien, pero sólo porque me has citado y significa que prestas atención en nuestras charlas, y cobraré el favor antes, quiero que asistas a mi evento.

—Ya había dicho que no…

—Tu madre se negó a ir –informó y Lily se cubrió el rostro en exasperación.

—En serio ¿cuándo terminarán esta guerra entre ustedes? ¿No fue suficiente arruinar la publicación pasada? –indagó.

—Ella echó abajo mis cifras, hice lo mismo con su publicación –contestó normalmente.

—Bien, llevaré a mi madre a ese evento.

—Yo no solicité el hechizo de expansión –informó –los expedientes dicen eso, pero no era para mí, fue un favor que hice para una persona, pero su nombre no podía aparecer en los registros, así que una persona dentro del Ministerio movió un poco sus influencias para que me lo dieran ¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaría darle un permiso para un hechizo de expansión indetectable a un ex Mortífago? –sonrió –y el hecho de que esa persona no me contactara para informarme que el Departamento de Aurores estaba interesado, significa que no han dado autorización para esto, y más al ver a Lupin aquí ¿quién está interesado y para qué?

—Me temo que no podemos darle información –gruñó Teddy.

—Es mi hermano –informó Lily haciendo enfadar aún más al metamorfomago.

—Ya veo –negó –necesito informar de esto, para poder darles información más certera.

—No lo creo, queremos seguir en el anonimato –informó Teddy.

—Creemos que hay alguien transportando objetos ilegales a Budapest –contestó Lily y Teddy la sujetó del brazo.

—Únelo a la investigación –bramó.

—Todos sabemos que se declaró ilegal en el 99, pero antes de que se hiciera, muchos magos lo usaron, en objetos insignificantes como maletas y bolsos, cajones, armarios, toda clase de ellos, el Ministro intentó conseguir todos los objetos pero no se pudieron localizar en su totalidad, hay una maleta muy famosa, que ha podido aludir a los Aurores por mucho tiempo, pero es porque ha sido protegida por más de un hechizo y admito que no es magia totalmente legal –suspiró –si el mago que dicen transporta sus objetos en una maleta café, de aza dorada con una torre en un costado, es la maleta de la que hablamos, pero ustedes no verán nada así la decomisen, así que se los advierto, en cuanto lo hagan, tal vez quieran avisarme, y haré que una de mis lechuzas le pida ayuda a los dueños –se encogió de hombros –pero no lo detengan por una maleta, busquen robarla o detenerlo por usar calcetines feos.

—Muy bien –soltó Teddy y se dio media vuelta.

—Espere, si nosotros vemos la maleta ¿qué veríamos exactamente? –elevó una ceja.

—No lo sé, nunca he visto el interior para decirte como luce un hechizo de expansión –se encogió de hombros –y no sé qué es lo que tú verías tampoco –admitió el hombre.

—Bien, muchas gracias señor Malfoy.

—Scorpius me dijo que no has querido hablar con él desde que fueron a La Madriguera ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Creo que será en otro momento, señor Malfoy.

—Pero seguirás enfadada con él, sólo para informarle.

—No estoy enfadada con él –sonrió –pero si Scorpius ya ha hablado con usted, creo que no necesita mi versión de los hechos.

—Si no le importaras, no estaría intentando solucionar esto, Lily.

—Siempre fuimos de los que pensamos poner una amistad antes que el amor de una pareja, y yo no quiero ser el centro del mundo de Scorpius, me alegra que esté enamorado de Dominique, pero… si esa relación es la única que le importa sobre todos, pues creo que debería enfocarse más en lo que le importa y dejar atrás lo que no, así que por eso mismo.

—Mi hijo es un idiota –confesó.

—Sí, no es tan diplomático y encantador como usted –se burló Lily haciendo sonreír a Draco –pero aun así intenta justificarlo, nadie lo obligó a decir eso, así que no hay nada que justificar.

—Bien, entonces le diré lo que has dicho.

—Y que espero que esto no interfiera en mis calificaciones en la Academia.

—No pasará, no te preocupes.

—Hasta mañana, señor Malfoy, no se desvele tanto.

 

Teddy observó a Malfoy, la sonrisa en los labios del hombre se convirtió en una mueca arrogante para el metamorfomago, le dedicó una mirada altanera, había olvidado con quien se estaba metiendo, pero su relación tan “cercana” a Lily le daba mucho que pensar, si Harry supiera que clase de _relación laboral,_ tenía su hija con Malfoy, sin duda lo arrestaría y lo llevaría a Azkaban al menos dos meses.

 

—Que tenga una buena tarde, señor Lupin –se burló.

—Teddy –le reprendió Lily –iba hablando como loca hasta que noté que no gruñías como respuesta, es hora de irnos.

—Debería andar con mucho cuidado, señor Malfoy –le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

 

El apartamento estaba bastante tranquilo cuando Teddy apareció en la chimenea, Lily apareció un segundo después, con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero no dijo mucho, se limitó a sentarse en el sofá.

 

—No fue de mucha ayuda tu jefe ¿no crees?

—Tal vez fue la forma en la que lo trataste, a muchas personas no les agrada que le hablen así, no sé si lo sabes.

—Es un sospechoso –le recordó.

—No, no lo es –negó –sería un sospechoso si hubiese hecho un hechizo de expansión indetectable sin aprobación del Ministerio, pero no tienes que adivinar nada, porque el Ministro lo aprobó, así que él tiene todo en regla, no es un sospechoso, nos ayudó más de lo que hubiese ayudado normalmente.

—Tu relación con él es un poco… intima ¿no lo crees?

—Nos llevamos bien –se encogió de hombros –que puedo decir, tengo una debilidad con los Malfoy.

—Pero ahora estás peleada con el menor.

—Creo que tomaré una siesta –cambió de tema, Teddy la observó, a la única persona que le había dado una explicación del tema era a Draco Malfoy ¿por qué razón? Está bien que fuera su jefe, pero eso no le daba privilegios para saber sobre la vida privada de sus empleados.

—Seguirás evitando el tema con los que no lleven el apellido ¿cierto?

—No –se levantó –pero me dejaste muy en claro que cualquier cosa relacionada con Scorpius te molestaba, ¿recuerdas? Tú y Domine la están pasando realmente mal, pero es algo que yo no puedo saber –se encogió de hombros –sólo pensé que eso ayudaría a que ellos solucionaran sus problemas.

—Ella no quería hablar con él y se lo dije.

—Pero terminó hablando con él de una manera bastante racional, tú ni siquiera has buscado a Victoire.

— ¿Para qué quieres que la busque? –indagó en un tono de burla –para suplicarle que me perdone y volver a los planes de boda como si nunca se hubiese acostado con Scorpius –negó –no sé porque terminaron tú y Jarvis, quien fue el de la culpa y quien suplicó volver, pero hay relaciones que son mejor no retomarlas.

—Ya lo sé –se burló –y es por lo mismo, a veces, es mejor no retomar una relación, por mucho que fuera importante, no importa si no es de pareja, a veces, lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejar ir a las personas, y eso mismo hago ahora con Scorpius.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre abandonar a tus _mejores amigos,_ ¿no lo crees? A veces creo que venimos con algún tipo de fecha de vencimiento.

—Estaré en mi habitación, por si ocurre algo –contestó.

—Evade el  tema, como siempre.

— ¿Sabes si quiera porque dejamos de ser amigos, Edward? –chilló enfadada.

—No –admitió.

—Le dijo a Dominique que la única relación que le importaba era la de ella, nada más le importaba, ni mi amistad con él –sonrió –ustedes no son los que tienen fecha de vencimiento, todo lo contrario ¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste Louis hace tiempo? –Teddy la observó sorprendido –que estabas tan enfocado en tu carrera que no querías a una niña enfadosa quitándote el tiempo.


	14. Mejor Así.

_Teddy se sentó sobre el pasto, fuera de La Madriguera, estaba completamente cubierto en ese lugar, no había forma de que nadie lo viera, y era una comida familiar, todos estarían ocupados, todos tendrían con quien jugar y a él lo dejarían completamente en paz, en especial Lily Luna Potter._

_—Yo estaba aquí primero y mis cosas lo demuestran –informó Louis sentado en la cerca de piedra._

_—Eres tú, no me molesta si eres tú –admitió._

_—Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor, tomando en cuenta de que tu favorito es James en hombres y tu debilidad total es Lily._

_—Ella no es mi debilidad total, es sólo que al parecer nadie la quiere, ni siquiera le preguntan si quiere jugar con ustedes, así que me siento en la obligación de hablarle y hacerle sentir menos inútil –se encogió de hombros._

_—Pero ya eres un hombre –comentó objetivamente Louis sujetando sus libros y abriéndolo en la página del separador._

_—Tengo veintidós años –admitió –quiero enfocarme en mi carrera, ser uno de los mejores Aurores como mi madre, mi padrino o Ronald –admitió suspirando –no puedo ser todo el tiempo el niñero de una enfadosa y torpe niña pelirroja._

_—Ella no es enfadosa –murmuró Louis sumergido en su libro._

_—Ni siquiera tú la toleras –le recordó._

_—Es demasiado entusiasta y está demasiado viva –sonrió –pero me gusta estudiar con ella, porque no necesita que le repita dos veces las cosas, se entusiasma con la información obtenida._

_—Bueno, ella sólo me quita el tiempo, es una niña, soy un adulto, uno que trabaja, uno que si no paga las cuentas, no quiero contarte lo que pasará, además quiero tener mi poco tiempo libre para Victoire y para mí, no desperdiciarlo en ella, en contemplar sus charlas sin sentido._

_—Ella cree que eres su mejor amigo –justificó Louis y su vista dejó los libros para enfocarse en un punto lejano._

_—Ella puede creer lo que quiera, otra cosa es la realidad –contestó recargando la cabeza en la cerca._

_—Tú la dejaste creer que eras su mejor amigo._

_—Sólo fui amable con ella cuando nadie más lo era, ella confundió eso con una amistad, soy demasiado mayor para ser el mejor amigo de una niña._

_—Así que insinúas que ella debería dejarte en paz –cerró su libro._

_—Estoy aquí, huyendo de ella ¿no crees que quiero que me deje en paz?_

_—Tienes razón –negó –pero Lily no permanecerá para siempre de esa edad ¿has pensado que si el destino y la vida es justa en unos años ella pueda volverse en alguien interesante para ti?_

_— ¿Y cómo se llamaría ese mundo de fantasía, Louis? –Se burló el metamorfomago –no malentiendas, Lily es agradable, pero no soporto que esté todo el tiempo pegada a mí._

_—Espero que realmente ella nunca se vuelva en un misterio interesante._

_—Jamás lo notaría, en todo caso, es imposible que esa pequeña pelirroja inoportuna y entrometida me deje en paz, así se lo pida por favor me deje cinco minutos a solas para decirle hola a mi novia, quiero enfocarme en mi carrera, no quiero a una niña enfadosa quitándome el tiempo._

oOo

 

Teddy se golpeó la cabeza a sí mismo contra el sofá, Louis debió decirle que Lily los había escuchado, por eso debió defenderla, y él como idiota no entendió la indirecta, nunca había sido su intención que Lily lo escuchara, ese día estaba enfadado con la pelirroja porque había interrumpido lo que comenzaba a ser algo más que un inocente beso entre él y Victoire, y ella había sido tan inocente como para no notarlo o pedir disculpas, sino que había iniciado a pedirle que jugara con ella, que porque Hugo y Fred no querían, y eso fue lo que le colmó la paciencia y había huido.

 

Se giró a la chimenea pensando que sería Lily, pero no, puso los ojos en blanco, hacía años huía de Lily, ahora huía de Victoire, y era justo quien arribaba a su apartamento, con una pequeña caja de chocolates, que le hicieron reír.

 

—Es mi disculpa, Teddy –sonrió apenada.

—Tienes suerte de que esté solo y así ahorrarte la pena de que vean cómo te pido que te largues.

—Teddy, vine para que aclaremos las cosas, es lo único que quiero.

—Aclarar las cosas ¿Qué vas a aclararme? Que te acostaste con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Con él no estás tan enfadado ¿o sí?

—Le diste Amortentia, eso no cuenta, no puedo estar enfadado con él porque el idiota ni siquiera lo quería.

—Bueno, pues tú te besuqueaste con Lily y yo no te hice un drama por eso.

—Ella estaba ebria –le informó –no cuenta.

—Sí, la estúpida de Lily tiene la excusa ¿y cuál es la tuya para el beso? –Enarcó una ceja –ella estaba ebria y pudo intentarlo, pero tú no lo estabas Teddy, es lo mismo, los dos estamos tensos, por la boda, por todo…

—No mientas.

—Te interesa Lily entonces –Teddy la observó, no sabía si lo afirmaba o lo preguntaba –contéstame, Teddy, porque voy a tener que recordarte que es diez años menor que tú ¿recuerdas eso?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo –gruñó enfadado.

—Bien, ahora piensa en ella diez años atrás y si te sigue interesando no diré nada –sonrió al ver la cara de Teddy –ella jamás llamó tu atención antes, Ted, ¿nos recuerdas hace diez años?

 

La rubia avanzó hasta el hombre, dejó la caja en la mesa y colocó sus manos en los pectorales de él, se acercó para besarlo pero no lo permitió haciéndola sonreír incluso más.

 

—No puedes negar que tenemos lo necesario para una buena y perfecta pareja, Teddy, y no importa cuánto quieras negarlo, sigo teniendo algo que te hace perder un poco la cabeza, el sexo siempre ha sido bueno por no decir maravilloso entre nosotros, no me interesa Scorpius, sólo lo hice porque lo necesitaba, pero nada más, Teddy, yo te amo a ti –lo besó.

—Qué extraña forma la tuya de amar –gruñó.

 

Victoire tenía razón; el sexo siempre había sido bueno entre ellos, y no importaba que tan peleados estaban, el sexo siempre era algo que los reconciliaba, la rubia lo arrojó al sofá, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras las manos del metamorfomago comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa de la rubia.

 

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de la nada, las bolsas se le cayeron a la pelirroja, ver a Scorpius en con Victoire le había hecho sentir como el corazón le caía al suelo, pero su rabia iba al lado de la amistad y a la traición para con su prima, nada que ver con lo que en ese momento sintió, nunca en su vida había besado a Teddy, aunque él dijera lo contrario, su amistad ya no era amistad, sólo compartían el apartamento ¿entonces por qué verlo así con Victoire la hacía sentirse miserable? Traicionada, si no había ninguna traición, porque ellos eran novios, estaban prometidos, y era obvio que eran bastante activos sexualmente, se lo había dicho él, pero verlos así, rompió gran parte en ella.

 

—Lo siento –habló en un tono tranquilo, tomándole todo en ella para mantener ese temple –no sabía que estaban en reconciliación, yo…

—Lily tiraste todo –se quejó Jarvis entrando al apartamento –oh, yo me encargo –agitó su varita cuando Lily avanzó directo a su habitación, y un minuto después salió con un bolso.

—Vámonos, Jarvis.

 

Teddy guardó silencio, el rostro de Jarvis fue impasible, pero sus ojos no tanto, le había dicho que la próxima vez que hiriera a Lily lo mataría, y no lo había comprendido en ese momento, pero no sólo Scorpius había lastimado a Lily con eso de que su amistad no le importaba, sino que él le había dado a entender que aun amaba a Victoire, y ahora con esto, había arrojado una vez más a Lily a los brazos de Jarvis. Y así estaba mejor; porque Lily no era para él, era demasiado joven.

 

—Es mejor que te marches –quitó a Victoire de sus piernas y avanzó hasta la ducha.

—No vas a rechazarme sólo porque ellos nos vieron, Teddy –gruñó.

—Una vez más, es bueno que estemos solos para eso, por respeto a nuestra larga relación, no me sentiría cómodo humillándote frente a alguien más.

—Teddy –lo llamó –lo que acaba de pasar te ha demostrado que no importa cuánto creas estar enamorado de otra, tú y yo siempre terminaremos juntos.

—Sabes, no sé qué pasó contigo, pero ya no me importa, no vamos a volver, no vamos a casarnos, sólo espero que dejes de molestarme.

—Te deseo buena suerte con la idiota de Lily –bramó enfurecida –sólo te llama la atención porque el mejor buscador del mundo sale con ella, pero te informo que no es amor, tú me amas a mí, te lo demostré, y siento lástima de ti, porque cuando te des cuenta de que en realidad soy yo la mujer de tu vida, no estaré esperándote.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

—Cuando estés por cogértela, recuerda que podría ser la niña de siete años.

 

oOo

 

Harry se asustó por completo cuando su hija apareció frente a él, completamente seria, había pasado algo pero era obvio que no le diría, tenía esa maña de guardarse todos sus problemas, con el tiempo había aprendido a no forzarla a hablar, las cosas salían a la luz tarde o temprano.

 

—Hola cariño –sonrió.

—Devuélveles a Scorpius y a Edward su lugar en el Departamento de Aurores –exigió.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando –fingió ignorancia haciéndola enfadar.

—Crees que soy estúpida, está bien papá, lo soy, pero no tanto, sé perfectamente la razón por la que pusiste a Lupin y a Malfoy como profesores en la Academia.

—No sé qué te dirían pero no es así.

—Nadie tuvo que decirme nada, te conozco, eres mi padre, no pudiste mandar a Albus y a James pero los mandaste a ellos, no se puede ser más obvio que eso, papá, quiero que los regreses a sus puestos.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Pues te lo voy a informar antes de que ellos lo hagan, terminé con esto, terminé con ellos, no más, no volveré a hablarle a ninguno de los dos, así que será inútil, podrán ser mis profesores, me limitaré a eso, pero no habrá más detalles, porque no soy amiga de Scorpius más, y vivo con Jarvis desde hace un par de días.

—Creí que nos habías hecho caso a tu madre y a mí.

—Ya no salgo con Jarvis, terminamos –informó –así que eso quita la restricción ¿cierto? –Sonrió –y debería quitarla para tus espías.

—La Academia solicitó dos nuevos profesores por un año –informó –eso no es mentira, la propuesta fueron tus hermanos o ellos, exactamente, pero perdieron en la apuesta que Ron y yo hicimos secretamente, así que los enviamos a ellos.

—No puedo creerlo papá –bufó.

—Sólo será este año escolar, y si las cosas vuelven a mejorar en la Academia, ni siquiera el año –se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a suspender esas materias y las tomaré el próximo año en ese caso –sonrió encantada.

—No sé qué pasó entre ustedes tres, pero deberías madurar, ser un poco adulta ¿no lo crees? Haz lo que dijiste, velos sólo como tus profesores y listo, sobreviví seis años con Snape cuando era cruel y mal profesor, que no sobrevivas un año con tus ex mejores amigos.

—Es la primera y última vez que te metes en mi vida de esa forma, papá ¿te queda claro? La próxima  vez, yo misma levantaré una queja con el Ministro.

—No puedes culparme por querer protegerte, Lily, la carrera de Auror es peligrosa, sólo quería que…

— ¡No me interesa lo que querías! –Chilló dolida –estoy harta de que no confíen en mí, es mi vida, y no puedes manipularla a tu antojo, y te guste o no, soy mayor de edad.

—Tienes razón y lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Por supuesto que no, yo me encargaré de eso.

 

Salió enfurecida del despacho de su padre y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el de su madre, inhalo profundamente para controlarse a sí misma, ni su padre ni su madre tenían la culpa por lo que había visto en el apartamento de Teddy.

 

—Hola mamá ¿puedo pasar? –sonrió.

—Claro cariño –se levantó y fue hasta ella para abrazarla.

—Quería decirte personalmente que viviré con Jarvis y antes de que hagas un drama innecesario, voy a decirte que terminé con él.

— ¿Entonces porque quieres irte a vivir con él? –elevó una ceja.

—Porque al parecer, tía Ginny, a tu hija le gusta interrumpir la vida sexual de sus compañeros de apartamento –informó Victoire con una sonrisa.

—Lily por favor, eso no es agradable –se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé –admitió incómoda –aparte de eso, quería decirte que soy invitada para el evento que hay en los Chudley Cannons y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Ya he dicho que no –frunció el ceño.

—Como periodista has dicho que no, pero como mi madre no puedes negarte, no te lo perdonaré si dices que no.

—No puedes chantajearme así.

—Claro que puedo –sonrió –ya lo sabes, no lleves los colores de las Arpías o solicitaré al Wizengamot que dejes de ser mi madre –bromeó.

—Bien, pero sólo lo hago por ti, no por ese idiota…

—No es necesario que insultes al señor Malfoy, mamá –la reprendió de nuevo.

—Le quitas lo divertido a todo, Lily.

—Nos veremos luego, cuando no estés tan ocupada.

—Adiós, Lily, me saludas a Scorpius, y Teddy no está enfadado, no es como si fuese la única vez que lo hacemos y nos descubren y no será la última –le guiñó un ojo –así que no te preocupes.

—Vayamos a seguir entrenando, Vic –pidió Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

 

Lily se detuvo en la sala, sus hermanos estaban ahí, cada uno con su mejor amigo, así que tuvo que toparse con Scorpius, Teddy y Victoire en el mismo día, observó por la ventana, Jarvis estaba en el jardín, fumando un cigarrillo, así que observó directamente a James, era el único con los pantalones bastante bien puestos para enviarlo fuera.

 

—Yo no fui –intervino su hermano al ver su molestia –el prefirió privacidad para fumar.

—Bien –contestó enfadada –no he dicho nada.

—Eres mi hermana, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás enfadada.

—Está enfadada porque estoy aquí ¿no es cierto, Lily? –Indagó Scorpius.

—Por cierto, Teddy me dijo lo que hiciste por mí, muchas gracias –sonrió James, se levantó yendo hasta ella y estrujándola fuertemente.

—Basta James –pidió en un gemido de dolor –suéltame, en serio.

—Bien –la dejó en el piso –pero muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas, que me ha tocado pagar el favor.

—Mientras no sea sexo salvaje con ese vejestorio –se burló.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño –y es bueno que te dejes ver, Albus.

—He estado trabajando como loco –se encogió de hombros –cuando termines la carrera sabrás cómo es esto.

—Puedo imaginarlo –se burló.

—No te burles, es cierto –gruñó.

—No es eso, Albus, es sólo que sin quererlo o pensarlo, seguí los pasos de papá, ya sabes, yo Auror –observó por la ventana –jugador de Quidditch –les guiñó un ojo a sus hermanos.

—Si bueno, de aquí a que termines la carrera, pueden pasar muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros James.

—Ya han pasado, hermanito, estoy viviendo con él –sonrió.

—Pensé que compartías apartamento con Teddy –soltó Scorpius poniéndose de pie un poco sorprendido –creí que quedamos que no te irías a vivir con él.

—Lo siento, pero no es tu asunto –habló en un tono cortante –lo estoy discutiendo porque mis hermanos están presentes, pero se los he informado a mis padres y…

—A mí si debiste informarme –la observó Teddy desde el sofá.

—Lo siento –se burló –se lo informé a tu prometida hace un instante –señaló el despacho de su madre –después de todo, suelo interrumpir muy seguido tu vida sexual con tu prometida, así que para solucionar eso, lo mejor es que me mude.

— ¿Volviste con Victoire? –inquirió Scorpius enfadado.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué nos estamos perdiendo? –enarcó una ceja James.

—De nada, James –lo tranquilizó Lily.

 

Salió hasta Jarvis que le sonrió, la chica podía fingir todo lo que quisiera que no le afectaba para nada estar en esa clase de situaciones pero era todo lo contrario, y no le agradaba, por desgracia, no podía entrar y reclamarle nada a ese par de imbéciles sentados en la sala, porque no quería que ella se viera en problemas.

 

—Terminaste de charlar con tus padres.

—Sí ¿te molesta si nos quedamos un rato? –sonrió.

—Si no te sientes incómoda –acarició su mejilla –podemos quedarnos, no quiero que a mitad de la comida comiences a pelearte con ellos.

—No pasará, me comportaré para ti –sonrió y Jarvis la besó en la comisura de los labios.

—Tampoco creo que lo mejor sea que les sigas mintiendo, diciendo que seguimos siendo novios, Lily.

—No, ya le dije a mis padres que terminamos.

—A tus padres ¿y a Edward cuándo se lo piensas informar?

— ¿Por qué tengo que informarle mis asuntos personales?

—Sólo están jugando a ver quién aguanta más y quién lastima más a quién, te gusta y ya es momento que lo admitas.

—No me gusta –rezongó.

—Claro que sí, tu rostro al verlo con Victoire, lo dejó muy en claro, Lils –sonrió.

—No sé qué me pasa respecto a él ¿eso te deja más tranquilo?

—Claro que lo sabes, sólo que te niegas a admitirlo.

—Él nunca se interesaría en mí, Jarvis, y lo ha demostrado, terminó con Victoire y ya estaba muy encantador con Audrey, para después volver a los brazos de Vic.

—Eso, se llaman celos –la abrazó y Lily negó –al menos deberías decirle cómo te sientes respecto a su cercanía, Lily, tal vez entienda que te sientes igual a él.

 

Teddy le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Jarvis cuando su mano desapareció de la mesa, adivinó inmediatamente que esa mano desaparecida no podía estar más que en la pierna de la chica.

 

Por fortuna para Scorpius y Teddy, Victoire había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, y como nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos tres, se despidió besándolo, Lily jamás había perdido la sonrisa que incluso ahora mantenía, mientras hablaba de tonterías con Jarvis.

 

—Pensé que no te veríamos jamás por aquí, Jarvis –habló Harry haciendo que Lily volteara sorprendida.

—Papá –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero cuando escucho rompimiento en una relación lo que menos espero es que terminen como íntimos amigos.

—Lils es adorable, señor Potter –sonrió Scorpius –así que es…

—Lily –lo corrigió la pelirroja –soy Lily, no me llames Lils.

—Lo siento –la respiración pesada del rubio se hizo notable para todos.

—Ya lo dijo Scorpius –se encogió de hombros Jarvis –además fue común acuerdo el terminar como amigos, no hubo nada que nos hiciera terminar de forma contraria –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces, porqué terminaron? –elevó una ceja Albus.

—El sexo –aseguró James.

—No, extrañamente era bueno –admitió Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lils, por favor –pidió Jarvis.

—Lo siento, no le gusta que hable de sexo –se burló.

—No es que no me agrade, sino que por respeto a tus padres preferiría omitir eso.

—Cierto –admitió la pelirroja.

—Por cierto, Ginevra, podrías decirle a tu hija que en realidad si tiene tres lunares en forma de corazón en el área del sacro –sonrió.

—Sí –admitió la pelirroja en una sonrisa –había olvidado por completo esos lunares, Lily –hizo una cara de adoración la mujer.

—Bueno, parece que alguien no puede olvidarlos –observó a Jarvis.

—Yo tengo una cicatriz en forma de rayo, miren –sonrió Harry moviendo su cabello para descubrir su frente.

—Lo sé, papá, amamos tu cicatriz.

—Lo que no entiendo es que si ustedes no salen más ¿cómo es que mantienen una vida sexual activa? –interrogó Teddy.

—No son los únicos al parecer –soltó Scorpius enfadado.

—Bueno, he estado con Victoire más de diez años –observó a Lily –más de lo que podría estar con otra mujer.

—Esa no es una auténtica defensa, Teddy –soltó James serio.

—Pero es la verdad.

— ¿Ves a alguien aquí que le importe cuántos años tienes saliendo con Victoire? –indagó Lily –si es la única mujer en tu vida o no, eso sólo te incumbe a ti, no a nosotros, Edward.

—Que seriedad de conversación –contestó Harry.

—Por cierto…

 

Jarvis se detuvo ya que Lily negó, siguieron charlando, mientras que Jarvis hablaba con todos, Lily evitaba deliberadamente a Scorpius y a Teddy, si los demás Potter lo notaron o no, no lo dejaron ver, ya que siguieron con una charla amena e intentando quitar la tensión en el ambiente.

 

—Lily ¿podemos hablar? –pidió Scorpius.

 

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar –lo observó –todo se habló y se dejó en claro.

—No quiero que nuestra amistad se termine, Lils –la sujetó de la muñeca.

—En tu vida, vuelvas a llamarme Lils –bramó zafándose.

—Siempre te he dicho Lils y jamás te ha molestado que lo haga y…

—Basta Lily ¿quieres? –pidió Teddy interviniendo en la discusión.

 

Observó como Jarvis alejaba a Albus y a James de ellos, sin ni siquiera observarlos, así que les iba a permitir arreglar su problema.

 

—No sé de qué me estás hablando –se burló.

—Esta escena es como un deja vú –se rió –y realmente viéndola nuevamente es tonta e inmadura…

—Como yo ¿no es cierto? –negó la pelirroja y observó a otro lado, parecía que Teddy no podía decir nada sin hacerle sentir mal –sólo vine por una cosa y fue para decirle a mi padre que sé la razón por la que son profesores en la Academia y a exigirle que los pusiera de nuevo en su puesto, porque sin duda es lo que quieren, pero me ha dicho que no está en sus posibilidades ahora –suspiró –ambos son mis profesores, y los mejores amigos de mis hermanos, no hay forma de que pueda esquivarlos y evitarlos el resto de mi vida, de ser posible y sí –interrumpió a Teddy cuando iba a hablar –puedes decirme infantil y todo lo que quieras, honestamente, ninguno de los dos, puede hacer más, para romperme el corazón –sonrió.

—Lily, en serio, lo que le dije a Dominique…

—Fue cierto, Scorpius, no lo niegues, si ella te dijera en este momento que dejaras de hablarme para poder volver no lo dudarías, volverías con ella.

—Amo a Dominique, es cierto que lo hago, estaba desesperado, porque entendiera que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó con Victoire.

—Saben –los observó –soy todo lo estúpida que quieran que sea –se enfureció –pero sé que es algo que sin duda querían decir, es obvio que si hubiesen sabido que los escuchaba no lo hubiesen dicho –golpeó el pecho de Scorpius como siempre cuando se enojaba con él –y lo único que te hace arrepentirte de lo que dijiste es porque sabes que te escuché.

—No es cierto –la desmintió Scorpius.

—Pregúntale a Edward –sonrió –jamás se arrepintió de decirle a Louis “es imposible que esa pequeña pelirroja inoportuna y entrometida me deje en paz, así se lo pida por favor me deje cinco minutos a solas para decirle hola a mi novia, quiero enfocarme en mi carrera, no quiero a una niña enfadosa quitándome el tiempo”, a veces me gusta hacer las cosas simples –sonrió –ninguno de los dos tuvo que pedirlo, se los concedí ¿no es cierto? No te sientas culpable, Scorpius –le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa amable –en unos días te acostumbrarás, nunca he sido una persona indispensable y lo sé, pregúntale a Edward, la vida se vuelve mejor cuando dejo de estar pegada todo el tiempo a ti.

—Scorpius te está pidiendo disculpas porque le importas –habló Teddy –tienes razón, yo no me disculpé porque no hay nada de que disculparse, dije lo que pensaba y sentía y por supuesto que agradezco que me dejaras en paz.

—En unos días tú también lo agradecerás –le aseguró a Scorpius.

 

La pelirroja entró a la casa, les dijo algo a sus hermanos y después salió con Jarvis, al parecer, usarían aparición.

 

—Nos veremos después –se despidió Jarvis.

—Claro –contestó sin ganas Scorpius.

—Ojala jamás nos volvamos a ver –dijo Teddy en respuesta y observó a Lily.

—Posiblemente te complazca en eso.

 

Teddy observó a otro lado cuando Jarvis se desapareció con ella, Lily jamás abandonaría la Academia de Aurores, así que no había forma de complacerlo en eso, sólo había una forma y no la creía capaz de eso.

 

—Gracias por intentar defenderme, pero creo que has sido más cruel de lo que seguramente pretendías.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que pretendía.

—Teddy, la única que no se ha dado cuenta de la forma en que la observas es Lily, puedo jurarte que esa fue la razón por la que Jarvis decidió terminar con ella.

—Pues siguen bastante activos sexualmente –bramó.

—Y tú siendo un idiota ¿Qué esperabas? –Negó –Jarvis no juega sucio, pero tus jugadas avientan a Lily a sus brazos, y aunque él no quiera aprovecharse de eso, tampoco puede dejar a Lily sufriendo, le has roto el corazón con eso.

—Pues tiene que crecer de alguna forma.

—Tiene 17 años –le recordó –pero te diré algo, porque a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo amigos, ellos nunca se han acostado.

—Los escuchaste…

—Claro que lo han intentado, posiblemente seguido, pero… Lily me lo dijo, nunca han llegado a ese nivel. Jamás.

 

Scorpius suspiró cuando Teddy se desapareció envuelto de una guirnalda de luces en su cabeza, posiblemente no debió decirle eso, pero era momento de que lo supiera, posiblemente así dejaría de hacerse el tonto.

 

— ¡Es por eso que no quería salir con él! –chilló Dominique haciendo que Teddy se sorprendiera ¿qué hacía Dominique en su apartamento?

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, Dominique, vuelve con él y ahórrame el sufrimiento a mí ¿quieres? –soltó Lily.

—Sufrimiento por Scorpius ¿o por lo que sientes por Teddy?

—Yo no siento nada por Edward –contestó enfadada Lily –y ya viene siendo hora de que dejen de insinuarlo.

—A mí me gusta la pareja que hacen, desde que te mudaste aquí… creo que le has dado una luz diferente al apartamento, a la vida de Teddy.

—Tu hermana no opina lo mismo, así que…

—Pensé que te irías a vivir con Jarvis.

—Estaba con él, pero… después del escándalo de esta noche, me lo advirtió, no hice caso… yo sola lo ocasioné.

—Teddy no te ha corrido ¿o sí?

—No, no la he echado de aquí –contestó recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ya me voy, sólo vine por mis cosas –informó.

— ¿Y a dónde irás?

—Le dije que podía quedarse unos días…

—No –le prohibió a Dominique –así que dime ¿dónde irás?

—Caldero –contestó –ya trabajo ¿recuerdas? Y sino, a la abuela no puedes…

— ¿Quieres apostarlo? –elevó una ceja.

—No apuestes con él –le sugirió Domine –te lo digo por experiencia.

—Es en serio, mis problemas contigo jamás han sido…

—Yo no he vuelto con Victoire ¿bien? Sólo fue un pequeño desliz que no ocurrirá de nuevo.

—A mí no tienes por qué darme explicaciones –informó Lily –nadie aquí las está pidiendo tampoco.

—Bien, puedes seguir quedándote aquí en lo que encuentras un mejor lugar ¿eso es lo que quieres, no?

—Por favor, Lily –sonrió Dominique.

—Bien –dejó de guardar sus cosas en el baúl.

—Estaré en mi habitación, por si se les ofrece algo.

 

Dominique observó a Lily que resopló aliviada de que Teddy saliera de la habitación.

 

—Te lo digo en serio, si quieres saber por ti misma todo lo que le gustas a Teddy, deberías averiguarlo –sonrió.

—Claro, iré de inmediato a preguntarle –se burló.

— ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? –Sonrió Dominique –y te prometo que te demostraré lo mucho que haces que Teddy se vuelva loco.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, pero olvídate de esa tontería, Dominique.

—Me quedaré y no lo olvidaré, te diré como dormir cómoda, quítate los pantalones sonrió y agarró una playera de la pelirroja y usó su varita.

—Pero que…

—Dormirás así, te quitarás el sostén después –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Lily se sentó en la cama junto a su prima, que estuvo acariciándole la cabeza mientras hablaban de cómo les iba en el trabajo.

 

—Pareces un león –se burló Dominique –bien ¿puedes ir por un poco de agua para mí? –Sonrió –estoy muy cómoda ahora.

—Bien –se quejó la pelirroja y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

 

Dominique y sus favores, como si ella no hubiese estado lo suficientemente cómoda siendo mimada por alguien, suspiró y volvió a su habitación, bostezando un poco porque en realidad, ya tenía sueño.


	15. Hechos, No Palabras.

Teddy se levantó frustrado, cada que discutía con alguien era lo mismo, insomnio, no le quedaba más que levantarse por un vaso de agua, recitar de memoria los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y volver a la cama para dormir tranquilo.

 

El cabello pelirrojo alborotado de la chica frente a él le hacían tener el aspecto de un León, perfecta para Gryffindor, pensó, su vista reparo en el hombro desnudo de la chica, y fue lo único que necesito para que sus ojos descendieran más, el movimiento suave de sus caderas le hicieron contener el aliento, era un aspecto dulce y sexy, parecido al de aquel día.

                     

—No puedes, Teddy –se recordó.

 

Se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente como para ver ese atuendo de frente, las piernas pálidas y ese rostro pálido salpicado de pecas.

 

— ¿No puedes dormir? –interrogo la mujer elevando una ceja.

—Tú tampoco, al parecer –señalo el agua a lo que Lily negó, meciendo un poco sus cabellos alborotados.

—Dominique se quedó a dormir, quería agua y fui por ella, hemos estado...

 

La vista de Lily descendió por la espalda desnuda de Teddy, que había ido a averiguar qué tan cierta era su versión, pero ambos vieron a Dominique dormida.

 

—No tardé en ir por el agua –se quejó.

—Bueno, tal parece que me has ahorrado ir por agua a mí –se burló –sí no te molesta, claro.

—No, claro que no, toma -le extendió el vaso.

—Gracias –contestó llevándose el vaso a los labios sin quitar la vista de ella, en su hombro descubierto hacía falta un elemento.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es sólo, que verte así, ya sabes, la otra mañana, pensé que esa clase de vestimenta era casual sólo para después del sexo.

— ¿Insinúas que tuve sexo con Dominique? –chilló.

—No, digo que el otro día pensé que habías tenido sexo con Jarvis, ahora sé que te gusta dormir así.

—Me gusta vestirme después del sexo –contestó.

 

No es como si hubiese tenido algo más que sexo oral con Jarvis, pero vestirse después de cada intento fallido le hacía sentirse menos inservible como mujer.

 

—Scorpius me dijo que no te habías acostado con Jarvis.

—Hasta la última vez que hablamos –observó a otro lado –han pasado muchas cosas.

—Sé honesta conmigo –pidió –sólo está vez, sé que no tienes porque, pero quiero que lo seas ¿te acostaste con él?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Quiero honestidad.

— ¿Cambiaría en algo sí me acosté con él?

—Nada –se terminó el agua que restaba de un sólo trago.

—Dame, yo lo llevo.

—No, yo lo dejaré en la cocina, aun me falta recitar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón para poder dormir, descansa.

—Espero que puedas dormir –sonrió.

—Tengo una linda imagen, supongo que eso ayudara.

 

Cerró la puerta, no sabía que quería demostrar Dominique al hacer que Teddy la viera así, pero sin duda no resultó de la forma que ella esperaba.

 

—Insistes en mentirle respecto a tu vida sexual ¿por qué?

—Finges bastante bien quedarte dormida pronto ¿te gusta escuchar charlas?

—Temes que él te vea como una perdedora por el hecho de que no te acostaste con Jarvis, Lily, no necesitas acostarte con medio mundo para gustarle a un chico, está bien que esperes, veme a mí, que bueno que espere y no me acosté con Scorpius –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No durmieron? –Indagó sorprendida –yo pensé que...

—Ni con él ni con nadie antes, supongo que somos las raras de la familia –se burló.

—Rose sigue saliendo con el mismo chico con el que se acostó.

—Victoire solía hacer lo mismo, pero ahora comienzo a dudarlo.

—Bueno, sabemos de antemano que James, Hugo, Fred y Louis no son tan santos.

—Espera ¿Louis? ¿Mi hermano? Pero él...

—Es un chico silencioso, sabe guardar secretos y otras cosas –rió Lily.

—Por Merlín, siempre pensé que Louis no tenía tiempo ni ojos para otra cosa que no fueran libros.

—Ojos no, otras cosas sí –sonrió Lily y se recostó junto a Dominique.

—Sólo quiero que admitas que él te gusta.

— ¿Qué cambiaría, Dominique? Él está enamorado de tu hermana, nadie soporta tantos años en una relación si no hay amor de por medio.

—No lo sé, ahí tienes a los padres de Scorpius –musitó Dominique –han estado juntos por tantos años y un día, el amor murió.

—No creo que sea así, Dominique, el señor Malfoy es diferente ¿sabes? Creo que posiblemente el romance entre él y la señora Malfoy simplemente tiene tiempo frío, no creo que un día de la nada terminara, él es meticuloso, posiblemente quiso permanecer junto a ella, pero…

—Eso te dice que posiblemente sea el mismo caso con Teddy ¿no?

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –él iba a casarse con tu hermana, si no hubiese pasado ese pequeño desequilibrio, la boda seguiría en pie.

—Posiblemente, pero él cada día estaba más alejado de Victoire, mira –se levantó sentándose sobre sus talones y miró a Lily –sé que cuando tú dejaste de ser amiga de Teddy las cosas fueron un poco bruscas, un día corrías como loca persiguiéndolo, fue a una misión y cuando regresó lo primero que hizo fue saludarte y le hiciste un drama total, te hiciste amiga de Scorpius y me hice amiga de Teddy, él no soportaba solo a mi hermana, tenía que tener a alguien, y ya no eras tú.

—Estás divagando extremadamente Dominique, deberías dormir.

—Sí, tengo que dormir pero quiero que entiendas algo, ninguno de los dos se amaba en el pasado, él amaba a Victoire, y tú estabas pasando un proceso de saber quién eras a quién querías ser, la distancia, les hizo verse como algo que jamás pensaron, por eso están así, todos en negación, porque para él siempre fuiste la pequeña Lily, su _amiguita infantil,_ y él siempre fue un consejero y guía, puedo jurarte que si no hubiesen dejado de ser amigos, tú y Scorpius saldrían y Victoire y Teddy ya estarían casados, pero no, estamos aquí, yo con una relación rota con Scorpius Malfoy, y tú jugando al tira y afloja con Teddy, tú haces cosas para dañarlo inconsciente o consciente no sé, y él igual.

—Deberías escribir historias –se acomodó y observó a un punto fijo.

—Gracias a Scorpius y a mí, ustedes se enamoraron –dijo por último Dominique y se acomodó.

 

Posiblemente su prima tenía razón, en el pasado Teddy no le importaba de la forma en la que ahora comenzaba a importarle, por el contrario, adoraba verlo con Victoire tomados de la mano o abrazados, y ahora era todo lo contrario, le afectaba, pero no podía hablar por él.

 

Teddy silbó encantado cuando Dominique salió completamente arreglada, era normal para la rubia lucir como una modelo, y con la charla de ayer entre ella y Lily, la pelirroja había tenido toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana para notar que tenía razón, Teddy y Domine eran como mejores amigos, se llevaban como ella con Scorpius. Suspiró con pesadumbre al recordar el vació de su amigo.

 

— ¿Todo bien? –indagó Domine.

—Todo bien –repitió –hice el desayuno, como ofrenda de paz –sonrió.

—Eso es maravilloso, papá dice que hay una ley Weasley que no hay nadie que cocine mejor que una mujer pelirroja en la familia –sonrió.

—Bueno, no sé eso –se burló.

 

Los tres se giraron cuando algunos pasos se escucharon, esperaron ver a Victoire aparecer, pero para enfado de Teddy y sorpresa de Dominique quien apareció fue Jarvis Whisp con un enorme arreglo de flores, haciendo que Lily sonriera.

 

—Hola –saludó la pelirroja yendo a él.

—Buenos días –saludó a los dos sentados a la isla.

—Hola –saludó Domine de buen humor y golpeó el hombro de Teddy en burla.

—Primero que nada, sigo en lo dicho ayer –informó el castaño –segundo –las envía mi abuelo, porque sabe que son tus favoritas y no te ha visto en mucho tiempo –le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Iré a verlo –aseguró –bien ¿quieres desayunar?

—Me encantaría, pero desayuné con mi abuelo y tengo entrenamiento en media hora, pero sin duda me quedaría la besó en la mejilla.

—Es una lástima –se quejó Dominique –me encanta tu novio Lily –admitió la rubia haciendo que Teddy volteara a verla con cara de pocos amigos –es divertido, no me mires así.

—Ya no somos novios, lamentablemente para mí –sonrió Jarvis –pero seguimos siendo mejores amigos, espero al menos robar el puesto de tu ex novio –admitió con una amplia sonrisa –ya que según lo que él dijo, es un puesto que se roba, él lo robó de Edward, yo se lo robaré a él.

—Es un poco difícil llenar los zapatos de Teddy –habló Domine –te lo digo porque ahora es mi mejor amigo –lo abrazó.

—Me tengo que ir, pude mandar las flores, pero quería verte, posiblemente tome un traslador por la tarde para lo del partido –se encogió de hombros –pero te traje esto –le entregó una rosa roja –esa es de mí para ti –le guiñó un ojo.

—Jarv –lo reprendió.

—Ya, no volveré a robarle al rosal de la señora Stanley –sonrió –me iré ahora sí.

—Espera, yo me voy también –observó a Lily –nos veremos después tenemos cosas que arreglar.

—De acuerdo, oye –la detuvo –estaré en mi oficina, tengo envíos que hacer antes de que el señor Malfoy enloquezca, ahí podemos cenar –sonrió.

—Llevo la cena –se despidió de Teddy y salió.

— ¿Soy yo o todo mundo entra a este apartamento como si fuese el caldero? –se quejó llevándose una cucharada de avena a la boca.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres desayunar avena? –Le hizo mala cara –no te ofendas pero por muy nutritiva que sea, no se ve tan apetecible.

—Me gusta la avena –justificó.

—Yo sólo decía –le dio una mordida al pan tostado y se giró para poner la flor en agua –demonios –se quejó –si vas a regalarle una flor a una torpe, mejor quita las espinas –gimoteó.

—Sí que eres muy torpe –se quejó Teddy dejando su bol de avena en la isla y fue hasta ella.

—Creí que eso era lo único claro entre nosotros –obvió la pelirroja y tragó saliva cuando Teddy la sujetó de la mano para quitar la espina que había evitado quitar.

 

La espalda de Lily chochó en un instante contra la encimera, su mente se había quedado en blanco en un momento estaba quitándose una espina con ayuda de Teddy y al siguiente, estaba siendo empujada de forma un poco brusca contra las encimeras, los labios del hombre se pegaron a los de ella, tardó un momento pero cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, sus manos fueron directas al rostro de Teddy y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba.

 

—Teddy –musitó confundida cuando él se alejó bruscamente, su cabello comenzó a imitar a una guirnalda de luces por un segundo pero cuando salió por completo de la cocina, ya se había calmado.

 

No le dijo nada, ninguna explicación, ninguna disculpa, simplemente la besó de la nada en un beso tan intenso, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera Jarvis que claramente era más atractivo que Teddy, más musculoso y más estable mentalmente.

 

Observó la flor en agua y sonrió ¿Teddy había estado celoso? O sólo fue su idea.

 

oOo

 

Dominique sonrió encantada cuando vio a Jarvis Whisp aparecer por la entrada de San Mungo, el tipo le caía bastante bien, era divertido, además de que le encantaba la forma en la que le hablaba y trataba a Lily, había pocos como él que le importaba poco lo que los demás opinaran, pero siempre era un caballero con la chica, o al menos, con Lily y con sus amigas.

 

—Señorita Weasley –saludó –no me esperaba encontrarla aquí.

—Es muy raro, porque trabajo aquí –se burló ella.

—Lo sé, le pregunté a Lils por tu trabajo y me dijo que trabajabas aquí.

—Ya veo, pero a menos que estés aquí para pedirme ayuda con mi prima, no sé qué haces aquí.

—Soy un atleta profesional, y un idiota, tengo lesiones –negó divertido –en realidad estaba planeando junto con Audrey unas vacaciones, pero no estoy muy seguro de que Lily quiera venir, ya sabes –se encogió de hombros.

—Quieres que la convenza de ir de vacaciones con su ex novio que la echó de su apartamento.

—Bueno, en realidad, Audrey invitó a Scorpius –Dominique borró la sonrisa.

—Ella no querrá ir.

—Pero si tú vienes…

—Yo tampoco iré con Scorpius ahí, no dejará de molestarme y terminaré enviándolo aquí y tendré que volver por la emergencia –puso los ojos en blanco.

—También invitó a tu amigo Edward –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, quieres que ellos dos no…

—No, para nadie es un secreto que Edward y yo no nos toleramos, nos odiamos, somos cordiales por los terceros presentes, pero nada más, y Audrey está intentando hacer que tu amigo juegue sucio conmigo.

—Y lo estás facilitando –sonrió Dominique.

—Amo a Lily, Dominique, creo que sabes lo que eso significa, digo, eres la única persona coherente en su familia.

—Jarvis basta –pidió llevándose las manos al pecho –terminaré derritiéndome aquí de tanta dulzura –murmuró haciéndolo sonreír.

—Gracias por eso –negó.

—Aunque Lily no se quede contigo, puedo jurarte que te adoptaré como primo –se acercó a él, lo abrazó y ambos se rieron.

—Dominique –la rubia se alejó apresurada del castaño para girarse hasta Scorpius que tenía mala cara –pensé que trabajabas aquí, no que socializabas.

—Lo que haga aquí no te importa –contestó ella –yo no soy Lily a la que le gritan y se asusta, te recuerdo.

—Si vas a ponerte en ese papel, es mejor que te marches, Scorpius –habló Jarvis colocándose frente a Dominique.

—Lily te botó y ahora vienes con mi chica ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—De la clase de amigos que evita que sus amigos hagan idioteces –le soltó un puñetazo.

—Por Merlín –chilló Dominique sorprendida.

—Bien, ahora tienes una emergencia, me iré, piensa en lo que te dije –sonrió.

 

Scorpius se dejó llevar por Dominique hasta su despacho, la observó cuando ella elevó su rostro para poder ver que tanto le afectaría después el golpe del buscador.

 

— ¿Qué hacía Jarvis aquí? –inquirió.

—Ya no salimos, no tienes derecho a preguntar por nada de lo que haga o no.

—Ya lo sé, ayer fui a buscarte y no estabas, y ahora que vengo a tu trabajo te veo abrazándolo ¿pasó algo que no sepa?

—Vino aquí porque quiere que le ayude a convencer a Lily de ir a unas vacaciones en las que casualmente estarás y se lo adelanté, le dije que Lily no iría a un lugar al que estuvieras tú y no fuese por escuela o porque Albus la obliga.

—Sigue odiándome –negó dolido.

—Yo también te odio y bastante ¿sabes? Te odio…

—Por qué me acosté con tu hermana, ya lo dijiste.

—Sí, no quería salir contigo en un inicio porque sabía que algo así pasaría, no quería ser la razón por la cual tu amistad con Lily terminara y así fue.

—No es verdad.

—Ahora me mientes Scorpius, claro que fue así, Louis me contó porque Lily dejó de hablarle a Teddy, yo no quería ser mi hermana, en ningún aspecto, y terminé siéndolo, terminé rompiendo la única relación larga de Lily.

—Yo no salía con ella.

—No, pero así como la nuestra era la única relación que en verdad te importaba, la tuya con Lily era la única real que ella tenía, y no la culpo por quererte lejos.

—Tú también me quieres lejos.

—Desde luego que sí, ayer hablé con ella, y tengo que decírtelo, Scorpius, no hay forma en que rescates ninguna de las dos relaciones más importantes en tu vida, tal vez Lily no te odie, pero sólo observa a Teddy y su casi nula relación con ella, está bien que sigas sus pasos, ahora comprométete con Victoire –sonrió dolida Dominique y terminó saliendo del lugar.

 

Scorpius negó, llegó a su clase a tiempo, la pelirroja estaba por las nubes, más de lo normal, hacía un tiempo después de esa clase le hubiese contado lo que le pasaba, o en el almuerzo, pero no, ahora estaba completamente frustrado de que las dos mujeres más importantes –sin contar a su madre –le odiaran y no le dejaran explicar bien las cosas.

 

—Prepárense para la clase –informó.

—Seguiremos con la misma clase ¿cierto? –indagó Goyle.

—No, esta vez haremos una prueba de confianza –observó a Lily que salió de su mundo para observarlo –quiero que elijan una pareja, trabajaran con ella, será su mejor amigo, tendrán que confiarle la vida a él.

 

El grupo se dividió exactamente en binas, dejando sólo a una persona, no había contado con que la cantidad de alumnos en su clase era impar, y que a Lily nadie podía verla por ser la hija de Harry Potter, contrario a lo que había pasado con Albus cuando entró a la Academia, la pelirroja se burló y con un simple “ya que es clase de parejas y no tengo, no soy necesaria” y abandonó el lugar.

 

Después de su desastrosa clase por querer explicarle la diferencia entre amigos y parejas a Lily, fue hasta su oficina, la pelirroja ya tenía armados más de la mitad de los paquetes que enviaría ese día, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su padre adoraba a Lily, y es que ella era completamente adorable cuando se volvía una persona segura de lo que hacía.

 

—Hola Lily –saludó y se sentó en el sofá, justo como lo haría normalmente si no estuviesen enojados –lamento lo de la clase de hoy –se disculpó pero la chica ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada indignada –en realidad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, Dominique ya me dijo que en realidad estoy siguiendo bastante bien los pasos de Teddy, así que supongo que terminaremos enamorados ¿no? –se burló pero la chica siguió en silencio.

 

Se levantó y avanzó hasta ella, pero Lily fue hasta otro punto en la oficina, huyendo de él, si la confrontaba, se vería obligada a hablarle, y no quería, lo sabía, sabía todo lo que estaba costándole a Lily alejarse de él, pero no lo haría fácil, no quería perderla.

 

—Lily, tengo que decirte que eres asombrosamente popular, te quieren hacer otra entrevista en Witch Weekly, incluso esos desgraciados te han enviado un atuendo de la última temporada de una de las mejores líneas de ropa.

—Como si eso me gustara –sonrió la pelirroja respondiéndole a Audrey de inmediato.

—Bueno, ser la novia oficial de Jarvis Whisp tiene muchas ventajas, le diré que me deje salir con él un tiempo –bromeó la chica.

—Puedes intentar convencerlo, es decisión de él.

—No sé porque razón te llegó a mi oficina así que decidí traerlo –le dio la caja –le eché un ojo, es bastante bueno, puedes usarlo pronto, tengo planeado una salida, tengo que avisarle a Scor… -no pongas esa cara –él y yo seguimos siendo amigos, Lily.

—Nadie te ha pedido que dejes de ser su amiga, por el contrario, es agradable que no me dejes de hablar tomando en cuenta que no he hecho cosas muy agradables.

—No ha sido tu culpa eso –la tranquilizó –aun así, tengo que avisarle a Jarvis, puedo invitar a Dominique y a Teddy –sonrió ella.

—No cuentes con Dom y conmigo ese día –informó la pelirroja.

—No te he dicho cuando es –se quejó McLaggen.

—Todas las fechas estamos ocupadas, mira te diré la verdad, lo que ocurrió realmente sirvió de algo, Dom y yo nos hemos unido un poco, así que gané una amiga.

—Pero sigue siendo tu prima –le recordó.

—Estoy buscando apartamento y ella se ofreció, claro que quitó la oferta porque el profesor Lupin la amenazó.

—Son muy amigos ellos ¿no?

—Los mejores –admitió.

—Qué lindo, como tú y Scor, sus citas dobles serán encantadoras, claro, cuando perdones a Scor y dejes que Teddy te conquiste –sonrió la chica y Lily gruñó.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonar a nadie ni dejar que nadie me conquiste –entró para dejar el paquete en el escritorio y ni siquiera se inquietó al verlo, ni porque estuviese escuchando la plática.

—Ya dejamos claro que Jarvis no es el indicado para ti –reprochó Audrey –y aunque me encante la pareja que haces con Scorpius y su adorable relación, él tampoco es el indicado para ti, es el indicado para Dominique, porque también lucen encantadores, Teddy es el indicado para ti, Lily, es atractivo, varonil…

—Si tanto te gusta mi profesor, sal con él, no me importa, Audrey, sencillo como eso, no puedo opinar nada respecto a Dominique, pero ahora que no salgo con Jarvis, y ella se niega a salir con el profesor Malfoy, posiblemente haga una excelente pareja con Jarv, se llevan bien.

—A Jarvis no le interesa Dominique, jamás se entrometería con la chica de un amigo, y él y Scorpius son amigos.

—Entonces no sé, pero dejemos a las personas de la Academia en la Academia, ahora estoy en el trabajo.

—Bien, te presentaré a alguien nuevo ¿quieres? Un nuevo amigo, si tú y Dominique vienen, te presentaré posiblemente al sustituto de Scorpius como mejor amigo –sonrió Audrey.

—No dejarás de molestarme ¿cierto? –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no, ya sabes lo que digo, además, tienes que salir, tienes cara triste y parece que estás en otro mundo.

—No fue un buen día en la Academia, eso es todo.

—Tus profesores Lupin y Malfoy ¿cierto? Es porque no quieres verlos

—Es un conjunto, y eso ha sido desde que entré, no es reciente –admitió –el mundo de los Aurores no es todo lo que yo siempre soñé, los veía como unos héroes, pero ahora sé que son arrogantes e idiotas, creen que regresar a enseñar es rebajarse con un montón de idiotas.

—Bueno, compréndelos, ellos están en las ligas mayores y…

—Ojoloco Moody era el mejor Auror, y regresó a dar clases a Hogwarts.

—Yo no recuerdo así la historia –contestó confundida Audrey.

—Bueno, pero lo hubiese hecho si Barty Crouch Jr. Lo hubiese permitido.

—Cierto –admitió Audrey riéndose.

—Además, es complicado trabajar cuando nadie a tu alrededor te quiere.

—Eso es lo que tenías –la abrazó –vamos, Lily, tienes que sacar con alguien todo eso que te está oprimiendo.

—Los hubieses visto, Audrey –chilló –su cara de burla cuando hoy me quedé sola a mitad del aula, nadie quiere trabajar conmigo, sé que soy torpe, pero en serio quiero ser Auror.

—Cariño –la estrujó más –no sabía que estabas aquí, Scorpius –enarcó una ceja la rubia cuando el hombre salió de la oficina de Lily.

—Bueno, para Lily es como si no estuviera –admitió –y ya te he dicho que lamento lo de la clase, olvidé que eran impares.

—Así que fue tu culpa –lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo quería que entendiera la diferencia entre amigos y parejas, tú lo entenderías en ese ejercicio, porque tú eres mi amiga, Lily, eres como mi compañera, tu cuidas mi espalda yo cuido la tuya, daría mi vida por la tuya como sé que darías la tuya por la mía incluso en este momento que estás tan enfadada, sé porque lo estas, lo comprendo, sólo quiero que me perdones.

—Te perdono –lo observó –si eso es lo que necesitas está bien, te perdono –le informó la pelirroja alejándose de Audrey y salió de su oficina.

—Eso no fue sincero ¿cierto? –interrogó a la chica.

—Sí, si lo fue ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Scor?

—Me acosté con Victoire –admitió.

—Oh maldito hijo de…

— ¡Me dio Amortentia! –se defendió enfadado.

—Ya –se calmó la rubia y Scorpius suspiró, lo que menos quería era a otra amiga furiosa con él por un descuido –pero ¿por qué te dio amortentia?

—Quería que la metiera al equipo, la única forma de que yo hiciera algo así, era hechizado, así que lo hizo, me dio amortentia, pero las cosas se complicaron bastante.

—Eso pasa cuando no la preparas bien –se encogió de hombros Audrey –eso explica porque Teddy no tiene novia, porque tú no tienes novia ni amiga, espera, eso no explica lo de Lily.

—Cuando intenté que Dominique me perdonara le dije que la única relación que me importaba era la que tenía con ella, ni la de mis padres, Albus o Lily me importaba tanto como mi relación con ella.

—Te diré algo, como mujer, más que como amiga, un lo siento no es lo que ellas están esperando, las palabras, mi amigo, se desvanecen, los actos no, los hechos tampoco, así que actúa un poco y después, para adornar, pides perdón.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –la observó suplicante.

—No voy a solucionarte todo, por el momento te he ayudado bastante, Scor, créeme.

—Y eso de que vas a presentarle a mi reemplazo…

—Era un decir –se burló Audrey –sólo quiero que salga a divertirse un poco, estará Teddy, le he dicho que tiene que jugar bastante sucio si quiere conquistarla.

—Ted no jugará sucio –se burló –está bastante convencido en dejarla en paz.

—Entonces invitaré a alguien –informó Audrey saliendo del lugar.

 

Scorpius siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y fue hasta la oficina de su padre, hacía días que no lo veía, de hecho, desde su discusión, desde que le había informado que se iba a separar de su madre, y le dijo que había estado enamorado de otra mujer por mucho tiempo, lo había puesto furioso, y luego ocurrió lo de Victoire y comprendió que si posiblemente las cosas no se arreglaban, terminaría cometiendo los mismos errores de su padre, casándose con una mujer amando a otra.

 

—El gran profesor ha venido a ver a su padre –se burló.

—Tengo bastante con lo que me ha estado pasando como para que  te burles de mí todavía papá.

—Es momento de que actúes y no sólo vayas a llorar pidiendo perdón ¿no es lo que dijiste? –Sonrió –mientras más tarde actúes, más frías las cosas estarán y a nadie le importará y admito que Dominique Weasley no me desagrada como nuera –envió una lechuza y Scorpius sonrió.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que me dijiste que Lily sólo me interesaba momentáneamente y no arruinara las cosas, creeré que Dominique realmente es la indicada –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Lily llegó al apartamento con sus cosas, la caja que había enviado Witch Weekly, las de la Academia y unas cuantas del trabajo, Teddy estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá riendo divertido, la observó sin perder la sonrisa, así que no entendió nada.

 

—Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos Lupin –dijo la voz de una mujer desde la cocina.

—Lo sé Maya –contestó poniéndose de pie.

 

Lily observó a la mujer salir, la reconoció de inmediato, era Maya Clarke, una de las modelos de Witch Weekly, le sonrió encantada cuando la vio, fue hasta ella y la abrazó todo lo que pudo ya que tenía las cosas en la mano y después la besó en la mejilla.

 

—Lily, no sabía que ustedes… -los señaló –créeme que cuando lo vi y me invitó no pensé que era un hombre comprometido.

—No lo es –negó Lily divertida –es soltero, de hecho, sólo compartimos apartamento.

—Claro –admitió chasqueando la lengua –sales con Jarvis Whisp ¿cierto?

—Sí, cierto –admitió con una sonrisa –yo los dejo, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

—Como volver a salir en la portada de la revista, ya me dijeron –sonrió.

—Eso tengo que charlarlo con Jarvis aun.

— ¿Por qué tienes que pedir su consentimiento? –frunció el ceño Teddy.

—Fue un gusto verte –se despidió de Maya y fue hasta su habitación.

 

Aventó todo sobre su cama haciendo que el contenido de la caja saliera a relucir, abrió los ojos sorprendida y su rostro de inmediato ardió, no podía creer que le habían enviado algo así.

 

—Volviste pronto ¿quieres unirte? –preguntó Maya, Lily volteó a verla, estaba bastante cerca de Teddy.

—N-no, gracias –ató la caja a la pata de su lechuza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Eso es lo que enviaron esta mañana los de la revista ¿no te gustó?

— ¡No voy a ponerme eso! –chilló.

 

Maya se levantó, le quitó la caja haciendo que la lechuza se enfadara y sacó las prendas, haciendo que el cabello de Teddy fuera de un castaño claro a un rojo pasión en un solo segundo.

 

—Es bastante sexy, Lily –observó el encaje de la lencería provocativa –puedo jurarte que algo así puede solucionar los problemas después de una pelea –se rió –a los hombres les encanta, Jarvis babeará si te ve con eso puesto.

—Pues digamos que no es algo que usaría, jamás –se las quitó y se puso aún más roja cuando la mirada intensa de Teddy se posó en ella.


	16. Más de una Sorpresa.

El hombre pelirrojo ahora se acomodó en el sofá, con una sonrisa fanfarrona que Lily no supo distinguir, ya que la miraba a ella, haciéndole recordar el beso que él le había dado por la mañana, sonrió tímida.

 

—Si Lily no planea usarlo, jamás, deberías usarlo, Maya –observó a la mujer que meció las caderas en forma de respuesta.

—Eso es una invitación a tu habitación, Lupin –sonrió.

—Tú no necesitas una invitación –sonrió de lado –mi cama está ahí, libre para ti, Maya.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de esas palabras después, Edward Lupin, la última vez, me dejaste plantada por Victoire Weasley.

—Eso jamás volverá a pasar, no volveré a cambiar a una chica por una con sangre Weasley, aprendí mi lección.

—Lily es testigo –comentó la mujer rodeando el cuello de la pelirroja.

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra –se levantó.

—Si no les molesta, yo me iré, esto no es para tres –rió divertida y se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

 

Teddy llegó hasta la chica, y sujetó la lencería, era bastante provocadora, comparada con la de Lily, por las pantaletas que la había visto usar, no sabía si tenía algo poco provocador o muy provocador, todo quedaba en su imaginación.

 

—Eres modelo ¿cierto? –levantó la vista hacia Maya, haciéndola sonreír.

—Por supuesto que lo soy –sonrió coqueta.

— ¿Te molestaría modelarme esto? –elevó una ceja.

—Para nada.

—Vayamos a mi habitación –se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar primero y suspiró.

 

Observó la puerta cerrada de Lily y entró a su propia habitación, no podía darse otro momento de debilidad por mucho que ese beso fuese tan malditamente apasionado, tan provocador que si no se obliga a sí mismo, posiblemente la situación sería irreparable en ese momento, no quería, Lily lo volvía loco, pero ella sólo podía ser para él, esa dulce y torpe niñita se siete años, y cada vez que la chica sensual y pelirroja del presente provocara algo indebido en su entrepierna y sus pensamientos, evocaría la imagen de la pequeña Lily Potter como el patronus de sus propios dementores.

 

Maya Clarke se aclaró la garganta atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, él sonrió, Maya era una bruja mestiza de piel cobriza, cabello azabache ondulado y ojos negros, totalmente atractiva, no por nada era una de las modelos del momento, nada comparada con la Maya Clarke que conoció en Hogwarts y a la que había dejado por Victoire Weasley.

 

—Ahora podremos hacer lo que hubiésemos hecho si no me hubieses dejado plantada por Victoire aquella tarde –murmuró acercándose a él para besarlo.

 

oOo

 

Lily salió un poco adormilada de su habitación, no importaba que se hubiese duchado y arreglado, quería seguir durmiendo un poco, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, la risa encantadora de Maya Clarke llenó el lugar, estaba en pantaletas y la camisa de Teddy, él sólo estaba en pantalones.

 

—Ahora entiendo porque Victoire no ha querido dejarte ir, Lupin –lo besó y dejó que él la sentara en sus piernas.

—No hablemos de personas que me incomodan ¿quieres? –pidió en un tono sensual.

—Siento interrumpir –dijo Lily aclarándose la garganta –buenos días.

—Buenos días, Lily –sonrió la chica.

—Buenos días –contestó Teddy.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aun aquí –se disculpó.

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? –Le sonrió –todo el mundo viene aquí, espero que no te moleste a ti que haya más gente merodeando.

—No me molesta ¿por qué lo haría?

—A Victoire le molestaba –contestó sin prestar mucha atención y preparó un poco de huevo revuelto, salchicha y tocino.

—Huele delicioso –murmuró la morena y se quitó de las piernas de Teddy.

—Puedes tomar –contestó Lily mordiendo el pan tostado.

—Genial –sonrió.

 

Lily charló con la adorable chica mientras desayunaban los tres, después se disculpó y fue a lavarse los dientes para ir a la Academia, no importaba que hiciera, todos sus días eran igual en la escuela, aburridos y llenos de indirectas por los demás, no entendía como a sus hermanos los adoraban por ser los hijos de Harry Potter y a ella la odiaban por lo mismo, posiblemente la que estaba mal en esa familia era ella.

 

—Deberíamos trabajar en parejas –se burló Goyle.

—Nadie trabajara en parejas –contestó enfadado Teddy –serán individuales, hasta que algo realmente amerite que trabajen en equipo.

—Por cierto Potter –le habló Goyle –mi padre me ha dicho del evento de los Cannons, es bastante privado, me imagino que irás, ya sabes, porque Whisp gusta de acostarse contigo, podría pensarlo y hacerte mi compañera la próxima vez que el profesor Malfoy nos haga trabajar en binas –sonrió en burla –si me consigues como entrar.

—Es bastante exclusivo como lo has dicho –sonrió Lily –por supuesto que tengo entradas de sobra –se encogió de hombros –pero se las daré a mi compañero de la prueba de ayer –le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro –se burló y acto seguido la atacó golpeándola con el puño cerrado en el rostro.

—Demonios –se quejó la pelirroja.

—Me gustan estas clases –informó –donde se justifica la violencia hacia tus compañeros.

 

Se alejó de ella con una sonrisa amplia, nadie dijo nada, la mirada de Teddy fue a ella cuando entró y puso los ojos en blanco, pensando lo mismo de siempre, que era bastante idiota e inútil en eso para llegar a ser un gran Auror, pero no era lo que le molestaba a Lily, le molestaba la poca confianza que el resto del mundo tenía en ella.

 

—Ya pueden irse –indicó Teddy.

—Nos veremos la próxima clase, profesor –se despidieron las chicas.

—Por supuesto –contestó.

 

La clase de Scorpius fue un poco menos molesta, se la pasó dando clase teórica, posiblemente como modo de disculpa para Lily, el resto de sus compañeros sabía que ella era la mejor del salón, aun con sus malas notas en las clases de Acción, seguida por Goyle, posiblemente por eso quería verla fracasar, para ser el mejor.

 

Avanzó hasta los casilleros, la clase de Scorpius era la última, ella siempre esperaba a que todas salieran para poder entrar, no es que le diera pena, sabía que no era una súper modelo, no era delgada pero tampoco sobrada de peso, estaba en un término llamado normal, pero para evitar que la molestaran, era lo mejor.

 

Se quitó la playera negra que estaba manchada de sangre y tierra por la práctica con Teddy, se desabrochó los pantalones sucios y se quitó las botas, quedando en ropa interior, se desabotonó el sostén y lo arrojó al casillero cerrándolo.

 

—Lily, quería… -la voz de Teddy se desvaneció al verla casi desnuda.

—Pensé que ni siquiera los profesores podían entrar aquí –contestó seria.

—Lo sé, pero, tú eres amiga de Maya ¿cierto? –la pregunta sonó en una risita.

 

La pelirroja se cubrió los pechos y se giró hasta Teddy, que la observó atento, el vapor del lugar y la imagen de Lily semidesnuda hizo que sintiera un poco de calor, y su entrepierna comenzara a picar.

 

—Conozco a Maya Clarke de una sesión de fotos, tú te acostaste con ella, está claro quien la conoce mejor –obvió enfadada.

—Sí, pero no me refería a íntimamente, es obvio, tal vez no me expliqué bien…

—Claro, la estúpida siempre he de ser yo –se giró enfadada, se sujetó el cabello, haciendo que él se acercara.

 

Había algunas veces, que Teddy se sentía tan atraído a Lily, como una abeja a la miel, y esa ocasión así se sintió se acercó a ella.

 

— ¿Puedo saber que te enfada tanto?

—Sin duda que estés aquí, quiero tomar una ducha y no puedo contigo aquí.

—Cierto, perdón, le pediré ayuda a Dominique, como siempre –se alejó.

 

Entró a la ducha enfadada, así que las cosas entre Maya y Teddy iba a dar el segundo paso, eso sin duda le molestaba más, se habían vuelto a ver un día y se habían ido a la cama ¿cómo era que a las demás personas se les daba tan normal tener sexo como respirar?

 

oOo

 

Draco Malfoy observó a Lily, su cabello estaba mojado y enmarañado, como si hubiese entrado al agua y salido así, su cara no era mejor, así que posiblemente Scorpius no era el único que necesitaba esa amistad.

 

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré –le informó haciéndola sonreír, porque incluso Draco Malfoy era capaz de saber cuándo no bromear con el mal aspecto de una chica.

—No hay nada en que pueda ayudarme –le sonrió.

—Yo siempre puedo ayudar en algo –aseguró.

—Sin duda es bastante capaz de lanzarme un Avada ahora mismo, pero no soy capaz de hacer que mi padre lo mande a Azkaban.

—Eso ya es bastante serio –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella –tiene que ver con mi hijo, si es así…

—No, estoy bien, era sólo un chiste –fingió sonreír.

—Es con Edward Lupin, ese tipo salió completamente diferente a su padre.

—A veces me pregunto cómo le hace para saber que me pasa sin que se lo diga.

—Es una habilidad, es algo que aprendes cuando estás solo, y sin amigos.

—Usted tiene amigos –lo acusó.

—Ahora los tengo –aclaró –pero cuando era adolescente y un Mortífago, sin duda no lo creía, me encerré en mí, y me quedé un paso atrás del último –ella sonrió –y cuando estás solo, sintiéndote miserable, aprendes a ver a las personas, aunque estas no te vean a ti, y comprendes que es lo que les duele, que es lo que les lastima, estás enamorada de Lupin, pero te niegas porque era el novio de tu prima y porque tienes miedo de que él jamás note que estás ahí, frente a él.

—Es bastante bueno –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Algunas veces, para que alguien te vea, necesitas verte primero tú, pero si no te ves, Lily, nadie lo hará, primero eres tú, después sigues siendo tú y al final de todos, seguirás siendo tú, eres la única que no te dejará sola.

—Así que ¿Qué hago? Pararme frente a un espejo es una buena opción aquí ¿cierto? –Draco sonrió y extrañamente, le extendió la mano de nuevo.

—Si tienes una tarde para mí, yo tengo una tarde para ti.

— ¿Nueva York? –sonrió ella.

—París –la acercó a él y desapareció.

 

Draco Malfoy era el jefe más increíble que alguien podría tener, pensó Lily, observó el lugar, la bruja frente a ellos les dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

 

—Necesita un poco de ayuda –le sonrió a la mujer que asintió.

—Lo sé, por eso está aquí, pero…

—Sé que es exclusivo, y no me importa cuántos galeones me cueste, tengo ocho cámaras en Gringotts llenas de galeones –sonrió –puedo pagar su estúpida exclusividad.

 

Draco tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de piel blanca y aceptó de buena gana el té que le ofrecieron después de tremenda ofensa a sus posibilidades de costear un lugar así.

 

Lily siguió a la mujer, que fue depositando un montón de ropa en el perchero, no saldría de ese lugar al menos en un mes, si tenía que probarse todo eso, y ni imaginar todo lo que gastaría en pagarlo, se sintió culpable y observó sobre su hombro al hombre rubio que había encendido un cigarro y bebía whiskey de fuego.

 

No se probó toda la ropa, sólo alguna y la modeló para Malfoy, sin duda es algo que haría con Scorpius si no estuviese dispuesta a aplicarle la ley del hielo hasta que se diera cuenta de que podía vivir sin ella, que no la necesitaba, él rechazó bastante de la ropa, no se quejó aunque la mayoría de lo que rechazó le gustó a ella, Draco Malfoy era conocido por tener uno de los mejores gustos, en ropa, en vinos, en mujeres, en todo, así que posiblemente sabía mejor que ella que iría bien, además, era un hombre, posiblemente las elecciones de ropa podrían hacer que llamara la atención de un buen chico.

 

Se sonrojó cuando la mirada gris de Draco la recorrió de arriba abajo y viceversa, tenía un vestido bastante ajustado de piel, color negro que llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo, sus pechos medianos sobresalían bastante, él sonrió y señaló la pila de ropa que llevarían.

 

—No cree que es un poco…

—Si fueras una anciana de 140 años sin duda te pediría que me sacaras los ojos –sonrió –pero incluso un hombre de mi edad puede reconocer que luces atractiva, si no fueras hija de Potter sin duda te invitaría por una copa al verte así.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Ahora prueba algo más –sugirió.

 

Después de pasar mucho más tiempo de lo normal comprando ropa, la llevó a un salón de belleza, le ordenó algo a la mujer que asintió de inmediato y la sujetó del hombro, él se giró para observar el lugar, era bastante amplio, las enormes lámparas de araña colgaban elegantes, iluminando el lugar, sin duda que le caía bastante bien a su jefe al hacer algo así por ella.

 

—Te tengo arreglada la portada de la semana de Witch Weekly –informó Draco mientras a ella le cortaban un poco el cabello y comenzaban a hacer algo con sus uñas.

—Pero no he hablado con Jarvis y…

—No me importa, eres mi empleada, él es mi empleado, se hace lo que yo diga.

—Bien –frunció el ceño.

—La sesión será en cuanto terminen esto –informó.

 

Witch Weekly se tomaba bastante en serio sus publicaciones, aunque el nuevo aspecto que le dejaron hacía unas horas le había parecido poco ella, a los de la revista les encantó, decidieron dejar todo como está, aunque era demasiado natural, insinuaron algunos, la encargada de portada dijo que sería perfecta.

 

—La última publicación que tuvimos contigo, fue bastante bien vendida –sonrió –creo que los fans de tu novio ahora son tus fans –sonrió encantada –eres bonita, adorable y tierna, Jarvis Whisp se ha ganado la lotería.

—Yo he ganado la lotería al tener a alguien como Jarvis en mi vida.

—Así que dime, la última vez que te entrevistaron, solías ser Aprendiz de Quidditch, ahora ¿sigues por ese camino o decidiste moverte al mundo emocionante y peligroso de los Aurores?

—Estoy en ambos –se encogió de hombros –es complicado –sonrió –pero sigo en la Academia y sigo involucrada en el Quidditch por Jarvis, su abuelo intenta enseñarme todo lo posible sobre el mundo del Quidditch y espero no decepcionarlo.

—El viejo Kennilworthy, muchos dicen que es un hombre cerrado, enfadoso y amargado ¿Qué puedes decir?

—No es cierto, no voy a defenderlo porque sea el abuelo de Jarvis, claro –se rieron –peor al menos lo poco que he convivido con él ha sido una persona encantadora y paciente, y puedo llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza en eso de ser Aprendiz –rió.

 

La entrevista por fortuna no fue nada profundo y con mensaje, hizo lo que Draco le dijo, habló maravillas de Jarvis y habló más maravillas del equipo por el cual jugaba, las fotos no fueron tan tardadas y le informaron que saldrían el Lunes, de la siguiente semana, eso sólo dejaba dos días para que saliera la revista, así que le agradecieron que aceptara así fuera de último momento.

 

—Necesito que me hagas un favor –habló Draco frente a ella.

—Bueno, no puedo negarme, es mi jefe –sonrió.

—Te he dicho lo interesado que estoy en que trabajes para mí ¿cierto? No voy a presionarte, te dejaré terminar tu Academia si es lo que quieres, pero al final, ven a trabajar a mi compañía.

—Ese es el favor.

—No, pero necesito que estés dispuesta a hacerme enojar si es conveniente.

—Me encantaría hacerlo enojar, siempre y cuando, no me corra.

—No lo haré.

—Bien.

 

Terminaron de desayunar, Lily ni siquiera se dio tiempo de avisarle a Domine que no llegaría, pero no es como si estuviese en la obligación de hacerlo, ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera, así que por eso, no siguió preocupándose.

 

Sujetó la mano de su jefe y aparecieron en el lugar, faltaban cinco minutos para tomar el traslador.

 

oOo

 

La sonrisa de Maya lo hizo sonreír también, si bien no estaba con la chica que él quería, al menos estaba haciendo las cosas bien con la chica que sí tenía, hacia una semana y media que no veía a Lily, ni siquiera Scorpius sabía nada, lo único que le había informado es que cuando le preguntó a Draco Malfoy, él dijo que no habría envíos por un tiempo.

 

La única cosa que tenía para saber que estaba bien era la revista que había salido la semana pasada con ella en la portada, más bonita que nunca, con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando y su tierna sonrisa.

 

—Venga, descansemos un poco y vayamos por un trago –pidió Maya.

 

Salieron de la pista rumbo a la barra, consiguieron unos tragos, dirigió su vista a la pista en lo que volvía a entrar junto con su novia, entonces la vio, su cabello pelirrojo en un nuevo peinado de rizos, con un tipo que Teddy no conocía y que la sujetaba de las caderas, no tenía idea de donde había sacado ese vestido de piel ajustado a su figura, le llegaba a medio muslo, pero el hombre comenzaba a subirlo poco a poco mientras la acariciaba y besaba su cuello.

 

—Vaya, sí que está pasándola bien y todos preocupados, espero que no la vea ningún periodista.

—Está ebria –aseguro, era la única forma para que ella estuviera así, bailado con un extraño de esa forma tan sensual.

—Como sea, no es nuestro asunto –lo sujeto de la mano y lo dirigió a la pista de nuevo.

 

La cabeza le daba vueltas casi para explotar, no podía quitarse la imagen de la sensual pelirroja, esa vestimenta y ese baile ¿por qué no podía ser él a quién le bailará de esa forma?

 

—Tengo que ir al baño –se disculpó con Maya y se alejó un poco.

 

Su vista fue de nuevo hacia la pelirroja, era una clase de magnetismo que tenía entorno a ella, podía sentirla cuando estaban en el mismo sitio y encontrarla fácilmente así no lo quisiera.

 

Ella jalaba la mano del hombre con una sonrisa divertida, él se acercó a ella, la besó y su mano fue hasta su trasero.

 

—Lily –bramó sujetándola del brazo, sí, Maya había dicho que no era su asunto, pero no permitiría que Lily se rebajará tanto.

—Teddy –contestó sorprendida – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine con Maya ¿tú que haces aquí?

—Tú puedes venir aquí a divertirte con _tu novia_ pero yo no puedo divertirme –se pegó al hombre.

—Vamos linda –pidió el acompañante de Lily –tengo todo listo para ti, estoy muriendo por ponerlo en tu... –Teddy lo sujetó de la playera y lo empujó, sujetó la mano de Lily y la sacó rumbo al callejón.

 

La chica protestó, pero su acompañante no estaba dispuesto a pelear con un cabreado Teddy. Aunque no supiera que era un mago, peor aún, un metamorfomago cabreado.

 

—No puedo creerlo –la reprendió –no de ti, que estés en un lugar así con un muggle, vestida así y...

—No sé qué es lo que no puedes creer –se cruzó de brazos –que puedo divertirme también, no lo sé o que quizás a un muggle puedo parecerle atractiva.

— ¡No puedo creer que te estuvieses comportando así!

— ¡Así como! ¿Cómo una mujer? ¡Soy una mujer aunque te niegues a verlo, Edward Lupin! Sí en ti no provoco nada, en otros hombres lo hago, y no necesito tu aprobación para irme con quien yo quiera y bailar con quien yo quiera.

—No puedes comportarte así, la forma en la que le estaba bailando...

—Pues sí lo que te molesta es que le bailo a otros y no a ti, deberías armarte de valor y decirlo, decir que te encantaría que te bailara así, tal vez que te bese como a él y dejarte tocarme como a ese tipo, ¿es lo que quieres, Teddy?

 

Teddy retrocedió un momento, no, no iba a admitirlo, se le fuera la vida en eso, iba a negarlo.

 

—Porque yo quiero que lo hagas –musitó ella –deseo que me toques como lo hacía él –se acercó a él –ya me cansé, Audrey y Dominique me dicen que debería admitirlo, pues lo admito, me vuelves loca, cada que estás cerca, sólo quiero que me hagas tuya.

 

No soportó, la besó con toda la pasión que podía sentir en ese momento, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar su cuello desnudo y sudoroso, se alejó agitado de ella.

 

—No –jadeó –no aquí, al menos.

—Te deseo no importa donde sea, Teddy –susurró en su oído y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos azules –no te preocupes, no arruinarás nada –aseguró.

 

Lo meditó un momento pero acto seguido volvió a besarla, si ella lo pedía, no es que el fuese a mantener más su autocontrol, tenía que tenerla ya, por todas aquellas veces que tuvo que fingir que no provocaba nada en él.

 

La chica le abrió los pantalones y sacó su miembro sin perder tiempo, lo acarició un momento y después se alejó con una sonrisa.

 

Él cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de la boca de Lily, gimió ante la felación que la pelirroja le hacía, sujetó su cabello para que no le estorbara, mientras ella le observaba completamente complacido y lleno de placer.

 

Le ayudo a levantarse cuando terminó en su boca, la chica se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo, mientras Teddy la acorralaba contra la pared, subió su vestido y fue su turno, le quitó las pantaletas tan típicas en ella que sonrió, las guardo en la bolsa de sus pantalones y hundió su rostro en la intimidad de Lily que gimió de placer.

 

—Teddy por favor –le suplicó Lily –por favor.

 

Se puso de pie, sujetó una de sus piernas y la llevó a su cadera y se adentró en ella, recordaba perfectamente que Scorpius le había dicho que Lily jamás había llegado a este paso con Jarvis, así que se adentró despacio, se movió lento para después comenzar las embestidas, la pelirroja le rodeó las caderas con ambas piernas.

 

El vaivén se hizo más rápido mientras Lily gemía sin pena alguna, lo besaba ocasionalmente y le pedía que fuera un poco más allá, hasta que al final, terminó en ella.

 

—Has sido un poco suave –musitó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Scor...

—No era virgen –se burló ella –te dije que me había acostado con Jarvis, aprendí de él –lo besó.

—Pensé que mentías –admitió en un susurro.

—Deberíamos ir a casa.

—Tengo que...

—Ya veo, te acostaste conmigo sólo por no perder la oportunidad, pero...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lily? ¿Qué te diga que te amo? Bien, lo hago, te amo.

— ¿Entonces porque?

—Porque... Victoire dijo que cada que intentara llegar a esto, te imaginara de siete años.

—Pues al parecer te importo poco ahora.

—Porque no soporto más, te necesito.

—Vayamos a casa –pidió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Teddy.

 

Las cosas no podían ir mejor para Teddy Lupin, esa noche había hecho el amor con Lily dos veces, la pelirroja seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con sus pechos mediano-pequeños totalmente desnudos, los acarició para asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

 

—Te amo, Lily –confesó haciéndola sonreír.

 

La chica se quitó de encima de él y se puso la playera de su compañero de apartamento.

 

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A la cocina por agua –sonrió ella – ¿quieres algo?

—A ti.

—A mí ya me tienes, ahora, ¿algo de la cocina?

—Hacerlo en la cocina podría ser bueno –sonrió ante la mirada de la pelirroja –agua está bien.

—Claro, ahora vuelvo, _te amo_.

 

oOo

 

El apartamento estaba en total silencio, Lily avanzó hasta su habitación, a esa hora Teddy debería estar despierto.

 

Se cambió apresurada para sus clases, tenía que incorporarse y que mejor que con una buena vibra.

 

—Llegaré tarde a la Academia, no te preocupes, te amo –dijo la voz de Teddy, Lily salió a la sala cuando las llamas verdes se habían terminado.

—Hola, Lily –saludo Victoire en la puerta de la cocina, con la playera de Teddy puesta.

—Victoire –soltó sorprendida – ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? –Sonrió –pase la noche con Teddy, creo que esto comprueba que no importa que mujer sea la que intente quitármelo, él siempre volverá a mí, ya lo oíste, me ama.

—Jamás he dudado de que te amé.

—Entonces deja de intentar acostarte con él, eres una pobre idiota que jamás llenara mi lugar, haznos un favor a todos y desaparece como estas semanas, nadie te extraño, todos fuimos más felices sin ti, sí te dicen lo contrario, es por no herirte, pero es la verdad.

—Iré a la Academia.

—Arrástrate todo lo que quieras, él tiene buen gusto, jamás se acostaría contigo así fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra.

—Posiblemente –se burló Lily.

—Pudiste cambiar de atuendo, arreglarte el cabello diferente, pero sigues siendo inclusive para el resto de nosotros, Lily.

—Dime Vic, si eso es verdad ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerme ver como mi vida es tan miserable y la tuya tan perfecta? –la confrontó haciendo que Victoire soltara una risa delicada.

—Oh vamos cariño, posiblemente tengas mi sueño de trabajar en los Chudley Cannons, pero me quedaré con la satisfacción de saber que soy mejor que tú en todo, pude entrar a la Academia de Aurores y volverme la mejor Auror, pero no quise –informó a Lily haciendo que se sorprendiera –puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, incluso tu padre me suplicó que me uniera, tengo el talento y las habilidades, soy talentosa, pero tú… enviaron a Teddy para asegurarse de que no te mataras el primer día, todos te han estado pasando porque eres la hija del gran Harry Potter, pero no, no eres tan buena como piensas que lo eres, incluso ahora, en un duelo sin importancia podría matarte –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias por decirme que pudiste cumplir mi sueño y no lo hiciste.

—Deberías volver con Whisp –informó –al parecer, es el único tipo lo bastante idiota para fijarse en ti, y si no es cierto, al menos aprovecha ahora, que alguien es capaz de llevarte a la cama, oh claro, ya te acostaste con él.

—Tienes razón, porque a Jarvis es el único al que jamás tendrás tú.

 

oOo

 

Jarvis se dejó caer en el sofá de Lily mientras ella observaba fijamente un pergamino, tenía el labio reventado, ya no era nuevo para él verla así después de clases, odiaba que siguiera insistiendo en querer ser Auror cuando todo a su alrededor gritaba que no lo fuera, que no estaba hecho para ello, pero seguiría apoyándola, porque eso era lo que ella quería y necesitaba apoyo, alguien que confiara en ella.

 

—Tienes mala cara –la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Mal día en la Academia –farfulló –como siempre –se puso de pie.

—Sólo eso –elevó una ceja.

—Me encontré con Teddy hace dos noches en un bar muggle, iba con la estúpida de su novia, Maya Clarke –hizo gestos –no sé qué le ve, es… espantosa no tiene ningún talento y… la odio.

—Lily –la regañó.

—Me acosté con él –le informó haciendo que la observara un poco dolido –y hoy, que aparezco en la mañana después de ir a solucionar las cosas pensando que estaríamos juntos, veo a Victoire ahí, en su playera, y me dice que no importa cuánto luche, ella es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos y es cierto, que lo que me conviene es volver contigo, mientras aun siga pareciéndote atractiva, mientras aun quieras acostarte conmigo porque eso terminará pronto.

—Vamos Lils –se burló Jarvis –Victoire está diseñada para inyectar su veneno, te odia y ambos sabemos que es su miedo a perder a Edward, creí que Dominique ya te había hecho ver que Edward está loco por ti, podría jurar que te ama.

—Pues se lo dijo a ella en la mañana –chilló y fue hasta él –no puedo compararme con Victoire, Jarv –hizo puchero –ella fue su pareja por diez años, es buena en la cama y yo… sólo soy yo.

—Ven aquí –le pidió.

 

Lily avanzó hasta él y se sentó a horcajadas, Jarvis la observó un momento y no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo besó, sus manos fueron de inmediato a los botones de sus pantalones para desvestirla, y cuando lo logró la dejó debajo de él mientras besaba su cuello.

 

—Tienes que observarla mejor si planeas que caiga en tu juego –murmuró Jarvis.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Indagó agitada la pelirroja.

—Podría llevar más lejos la farsa, pero la verdad es que no me interesas aun siendo ella –se levantó.

—Jarv –enarcó una ceja y le miró desconcertada.

—No Victoire, no caeré en tu juego, posiblemente Edward se dejó embaucar en tu juego, pero yo no, conozco a Lily demasiado como para saber que no eres ella, primero que nada, Maya Clarke es una inspiración para Lily, segundo, ella jamás se expresa así de _Victoire,_ tercero, se hubiese disculpado cuando por su boca saliera el “me acosté con él” otra cosa, jamás se expresa así, y no hace cara por todo, y último, no has hecho nada, y Lily entra a un mundo diferente trabajando con las lechuzas, no lo hiciste, porque saben que no eres ella.


	17. Una Venganza de Reconciliación.

No había opción a dudas por parte de Jarvis, la figura de Lily seguía recostada en el sofá de la oficina, mirándole incrédulamente por el rechazo, pero había besado muchas veces a Lily, él la había enseñado a besar y no había besado a nadie más, como para que de la nada le besara así, también habían intentado bastantes veces intimar y el previo, incluso el sexo oral siempre había sido bastante bueno, pero Lily jamás se había dejado llevar de forma rápida, y si se había entregado a Edward Lupin ¿Qué hacía intentando acostarse con él? Esa no era Lily, _su_ Lily.

 

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a él de nuevo, llevó sus manos a sus pectorales e intentó besarlo de nueva cuenta.

 

—No es la primera vez que estamos juntos, Jarvis –musitó ella dolida –no entiendo ¿por qué me estás rechazando? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Piensas que vas a verme la cara de idiota –se mofó –yo no soy Lupin para que lo hagas –la sujetó y cerró el puño entorno a la muñeca de la chica.

—Me estás lastimando –chilló –Jarvis soy yo –gimoteó.

 

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que Jarvis la soltó un poco enfadado, ella al notarlo se dejó caer en el sofá.

 

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! –bramó Teddy Lupin golpeándolo en el rostro.

— ¡Teddy! –Chilló Lily y se arrojó a los brazos del metamorfomago –está loco –le dije que te amo y lo que pasó entre nosotros y dijo que no iba a permitirlo.

—Te volviste loco Jarvis –soltó James y la pelirroja lo observó.

—Perfecto –se burló Jarvis –eres una magnífica actriz, eso sí –se burló.

—Basta ya –pidió ella –amo a Teddy, te lo dije.

—Ellos pueden creerte, pero yo no, no importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo, no eres.

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—James, hazme un favor y trae esa lechuza –la señaló –dime como se llama Lily es más, haz que venga, creo que Edward ya ha sido parte de la demostración fascinante de cómo has entrenado a las lechuzas, es más, dime ¿Cuántas son?

—Eh ¿para qué?

—Pueden llamar a Scorpius, creo que coincidirá conmigo –sonrió.

—Está afuera –admitió James observando a su hermana.

—No importa –se encogió de hombros y se pegó a Teddy.

 

El rubio observó de Teddy y Lily a Jarvis que estaba cruzado de brazos, y en cuanto Lily abrió la boca observó a Jarvis.

 

—Lo diremos al unísono, si no les molesta –se burló Jarvis.

—De acuerdo –aceptó James.

—Victoire –pronunciaron haciendo que Teddy frunciera el ceño enfurecido.

—Insinúan que –Teddy no terminó de hablar.

—Se han vuelto completamente locos, posiblemente ella armó esto pero…

—No comprendo –intervino James.

 

La siguiente propuesta de Jarvis fue esperar ahí lo suficiente como para comprobar su punto o desmentirlo, obviamente Lily se negó a quedarse ahí.

 

—Así que ahora usas la poción multijugos para burlarte de todos –negó Teddy enfadado cuando el efecto de la poción terminó.

—La pasaste bastante bien, no lo niegues –se burló Victoire.

—Te acostaste conmigo fingiendo ser Lily –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—No te sientas mal, no solo contigo –elevó una ceja –digamos que no interrumpiste nada anoche.

— ¿Anoche? –Inquirió Jarvis –dijiste que…

—No coincidiría el tiempo, idiota –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero entonces, Lily… ¿le hiciste algo? –indagó preocupado Teddy.

—Claro que no –se cruzó de brazos –fui a tu apartamento a buscar a mi hermana y encontré ropa nueva en la cama de Lily, se me ocurrió la idea, tenía tiempo trabajando en la poción, por diversión –se encogió de hombros –tomé ropa, tomé su cepillo, y la pasaste bastante bien, murmurando palabras sucias en su oído ¿cierto? –Le guiñó un ojo –el asunto del te amo, eso es lo que te enfada ¿no? Que por fin se lo dijiste y por fin ella te lo había dicho –hizo un puchero –es una lástima.

—Honestamente, creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí ¿por qué fingirías ser Lily, Vic? –Cuestionó James –eres la prometida de Teddy.

—En realidad se acostó con Scorpius por un puesto en los Cannons, pero… no le salieron las cosas como pensó ¿cierto?

—Sabes que puedo llevarte a Azkaban por lo que hiciste –se cruzó de brazos James –tal vez ellos dos no estén en servicio ahora, pero yo sí.

—Es sólo diversión.

—Diversión, dices, usando la imagen de mi hermana para acostarte con todo el mundo mágico, que clase perversa de persona eres –se  giró a Teddy –eso califica dentro de tendencias a las artes oscuras ¿no es así? –sonrió –voy a decirte algo, Vic –avanzó hasta ella y se agachó un poco –eras mi prima favorita, porque tenías todo lo que se necesitaba para ser Auror, pero decidiste luchar por lo que se te da bastante mal, el Quidditch, tenías las agallas de luchar por lo que querías, pero, no voy a preferirte sobre mi hermana, jamás, en ningún aspecto y sí ellos piensan dejarlo así, es su decisión, pero la mía, como el favorito del tío Georgie –se burló –voy a divertirme dejándote en la sección de máxima seguridad en Azkaban una semana, en la celda que solía ser de Bellatrix Lestrange y si se te ocurre decir que lo hice, te dejaré ahí por cualquier motivo mínimo que encuentre.

 

James Sirius Potter regresó hasta la oficina de Lily en el edificio de los Chudley Cannons, la tensión en el lugar era tan palpable que le disgustó un poco, Jarvis y Teddy estaban de un extremo al otro, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy esperaba a ver quién de los dos daba el primer paso para algo.

 

—Regresé, veo que me han extrañado –se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No quiero que le digan a Lily –habló Teddy observando a James y a Scorpius –contigo no tengo ninguna clase de lealtad y no la quiero –le escupió a Jarvis –pero no puedes decirle a Lily.

—Ya lo dijiste, no tenemos ninguna lealtad para con el otro –contestó Jarvis enfadado –lo mejor es que ella lo sepa, puedes encerrarla una semana en Azkaban, pero no es la primera vez que Victoire hace cosas para perjudicar a Lily.

—Creo que lo pensará dos veces ahora para hacerlo –empezó James –estoy de acuerdo con ambos –Teddy le dedicó una mirada enfadada –vamos a decirle a Lily lo que ocurrió hoy, y sólo hoy.

—Yo no pensaba decirle a Lils que su prima Victoire se acostó con Edward fingiendo ser ella, eso no tengo que decirlo yo –observó a Teddy.

—Aun así, lo que Victoire hizo ha sido poco comparado con lo que ha podido hacer –admitió Scorpius.

—Si vuelve a hacer algo así, yo solucionaré el problema, se los prometo.

—Vas a esperar a que ella lo intente de nuevo, deberían hablar con su familia ya, porque a todos aquí nos preocupa Lily –admitió Jarvis –pero ella por celos puede terminar en un problema que afectará a todos, por decidir quedarnos callados.

—Tú no eres parte de la familia –lo encaró Teddy –no opines.

—Bien.

 

James, Scorpius y Teddy llegaron al apartamento de éste último, Lily estaba recostada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en la cabeza, así que el metamorfomago observó a James y después al rubio que sonrió como un bobo.

 

—Sí que les gusta estar juntos –se burló Dominique saliendo de la cocina, haciendo que Lily abriera los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? –los interrogó.

—Qué clase de Auror serás hermanita –se burló James.

—Déjala en paz –la defendió Domine –cuando vine al apartamento la encontré inconsciente, he estado preocupada por ella porque no se ha reportado en semana y media y cuando la encuentro está media muerta.

—No eres la única que no ha sabido nada de ella –bufó Scorpius enfadado –le pregunté a mi padre por ti y me dijo que no me importaba pero que no habría envíos por un tiempo ¿dónde estabas?

—Eso no te importa –contestó Lily.

—Pues me importa más de lo que piensas –se sentó junto a ella y se acercó tanto como pudo, haciéndola retroceder incómoda –voy a decírtelo y espero que tu pequeño cerebro de mosco lo entienda –la sujetó de la nuca –no me importas como mujer, esa relación contigo no me interesa aunque en un momento de mi vida deseaba porque fueras la mujer de mi vida, así que todo ese sentimiento confuso que tuve contigo se convirtió en amistad, en algo mayor a eso, Lily, no me importa que tu apellido sea Potter, y que compartas la sangre mestiza con el idiota de Albus y el mujerzuelo de James –sus ojos grises brillaron –para mi eres como mi hermana pequeña, Lily, esa clase de relación que no te importa desgastar porque sabes que jamás se romperá, pero no conté con que tal vez tú sólo me veías como a Scorpius Malfoy, el idiota que a veces te aconseja, no me molesta que estés enfadada conmigo por lo que escuchaste que le dije a Dominique porque es cierto, la única relación que me importa cuidar es la de ella conmigo, creía que a ti ya te tenía, que jamás me dejarías, que nada nos podría separar y romper ese lazo, y me equivoqué –se burló –para ti sólo soy alguien a quien puedes reemplazar con otro y eso es lo que duele, el hecho de que estás tan enfadada, que he perdido a la única hermana que he decidido adoptar.

—Scorpius –musitó Lily.

—Albus es mi amigo, sí, pero incluso con él, siendo un chico y todo, no tengo la misma confianza que tengo contigo, tú eres mía, Lily, no en el aspecto amoroso/sexual –aclaró a los presentes –y yo soy tuyo, no importa que tu prima sea una loca desquiciada que usa poción multijugos para convertirse en ti, o que tu otra prima sea una desconsiderada que termine nuestra relación porque es más sencillo tirar lo que no funciona y se complica a intentar solucionarlo, no importa nada de eso, somos Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy contra el mundo. Es más fácil reconocerte a ti que a Dominique –admitió haciendo que la rubia se riera haciendo que todos la observaran.

—Oh Scorpius, eres un idiota –contestó riendo aún.

—Pero soy el idiota de Lily ¿cierto? –la observó.

 

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, no quería que la viera llorar, siempre le decía que hacía viscos cuando lloraba, y siempre la hacía enfadar tanto que olvidaba la razón por la cual lloraba, así que el rubio se alejó dándose por vencido. Lily se quitó la pequeña manta que le había tejido su abuela y se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, en su semana y media lejos, había estado teniendo una charla bastante interesante con el abuelo de Jarvis y con el padre de Scorpius, y se había prometido que en cuanto viera a su amigo, solucionaría las cosas, jamás pensó que después de todo, fuera él, quien aún insistiera en solucionar su amistad.

 

—Te dije que no te levantaras –la reprendió Dominique cuando Scorpius tuvo que sostenerla de nuevo a causa del mareo.

—Ahora sí ¿qué prima demente usando poción multijugos? –elevó una ceja.

—Tuvimos un pequeño problema hace unos minutos –informó James en un tono serio y observó a Dominique –lo siento, Domine –se encogió de hombros –tuvimos que usar a tu novio para comprobar que realmente no era Lily, digamos que a Teddy y a mí nos engañó bastante bien ¿cierto, Ted? –todos observaron al metamorfomago.

—Así es –admitió sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja.

—Si pero ¿qué clase de problemas? –observó a los hombres.

—Ella tomó de tu ropa y tu cepillo y usó poción multijugos para suplantarte _por diversión,_ aún no sabemos que hizo y que no fingiendo ser tú.

—No es como si eso fuese a ocasionar la tercera guerra mágica ¿cierto? –Se burló –no entiendo como supieron que no era yo o porque lo sospecharon.

—Jarvis Whisp –contestó Teddy –deberías reconsiderar volver con él, si él no sospecha que no eras tú, James y yo…

—Ya –se burló –ya entiendo, antes de que perdiera la conciencia ella y yo –observó a Teddy.

— ¿Te dijo algo? –interrogó el hombre preocupado.

—Discutimos un poco, me dijo un par de cosas y sugirió que volviera con Jarv, le dije que posiblemente lo hiciera, ya que sería al único que ella no podría tener –observó a los Aurores que seguían de pie frente a ella –intentó seducirlo y todo eso ¿cierto? –Sonrió –díganme que tan lejos llegó Jarvis antes de.

 

Teddy negó, Jarvis Whisp tenía razón, no sabía cómo se dejó embaucar por Victoire, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, Lily siendo una chica lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que lo deseaba, cuando podía ver que no era así, toda esa química no era más que producto de su cerebro, de su imaginación, no existía y jamás había estado ahí.

 

La pelirroja frente a él era demasiado tímida, demasiado correcta para proponerle tener sexo en un callejón y pedirle que deje a su novia, por supuesto que todo había estado frente a él, las señales, incluso la forma en la que tuvieron sexo era muy pasional, un poco suave pero pasional, de la forma en la que se comportaba Victoire en la cama, la forma en la que le dijo que no era virgen y que todo lo había aprendido de Jarvis, Lily era demasiado recatada para decir eso, si se sonrojaba y negaba a usar lencería provocativa, no la imaginaba con ese clase de actitudes. Fue un claro idiota.

 

—Teddy –lo nombró Domine –James y Scor van a ir por algo de cenar y yo iré por algunas pociones a San Mungo ¿puedo contar contigo y cuidar de Lily en lo que regresamos? –inquirió.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias –sonrió y usó la chimenea.

 

Teddy Lupin se sentó en el mismo sofá que la chica, la observó un momento, tenía claramente un nuevo aspecto, su cabello tenía unos rizos más definidos en las puntas, su piel se veía más suave y sus ojos se veían un poco menos desconfiados.

 

—Teddy ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –indagó en un susurro la pelirroja.

—Claro –contestó sin darle importancia, en la misma actitud despreocupada que siempre había querido mostrarle, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Tú realmente piensas volver con ella ¿cierto? –sonrió tímida –con Victoire –aclaró –después de lo que hablé con ella esta mañana, yo… yo comprendo que a veces amas tanto a una persona que es difícil dejarle ir aunque ese amor te perjudique.

—No sé porque lo dices.

—Ya sé que no me importa, y que he dicho siempre que me encantaría que fueras parte oficial de mi familia pero –suspiró –Victoire se está convirtiendo en una persona que.

—Dices que ella no me conviene, en pocas palabras.

—Te vi con Maya, ella es encantadoramente dulce –sonrió –lucen bastante bien juntos, son una buena pareja.

—Maya sin duda es una chica encantadora y fascinante en muchos aspectos –admitió Teddy –pero no es la clase de mujer que quiero en mi vida –aceptó –me enamoré de Victoire como un idiota y…

—Lo entiendo –lo interrumpió ella –no necesito explicaciones, después de todo, como dije, no me importa.

—Tú vas a volver con Jarvis porque es seguro que te conoce mejor que nadie y jamás se acostaría con la loca de tu prima ¿cierto?

—Yo no voy a volver con Jarvis –le informó –no amo a Jarvis.

—Lo dices con pesar –contestó un poco enfadado –como si no amarlo te molestara mucho.

—Me molesta no poder amarlo como él merece, porque, Jarvis es un chico encantador y sin duda el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero no el mío, veo a la gente enamorándose, cambiando de pareja cada determinado tiempo, y no sé si es algo conmigo o es que me he quedado esperando a que… -se quedó callada.

—Esperando qué.

—Nada, es sólo que recordé una charla con el señor Malfoy, eso es todo. Pero dime, no hice nada malo contigo ¿cierto? Ya sabes, cuando Victoire usó la poción, y se convirtió en mí, no hizo nada malo contigo ¿cierto?

—No sé a qué te refieres –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme, porque no era yo, pero siento la necesidad de disculparme enormemente contigo por si de alguna forma fui cruel, si te dije que eras un mal metamorfomago porque sólo cambias de color tu cabello y jamás…

 

El chico se giró a verla de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa juguetona y tímida al mismo tiempo, lo que a Lily le preocupaba es que Victoire hubiese dicho algo hiriente que afectara un poco la mala relación que tenían, en realidad había hecho algo para mejorarla y llevarla a un nivel mejor, y ese era su plan, que Teddy se topara con la Lily verdadera, la besara y le dijera lo mucho que le encantaba, para que ella se alejara consternada y le dijera que jamás pasó nada entre ellos, le había fallado el plan, pero de alguna forma, había funcionado, lo había herido.

 

—No hizo nada de lo que debas preocuparte –la tranquilizó.

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

 

Los dos se giraron hasta la chimenea, era muy pronto para que alguno de los que “estaban invitados” volvieran, Lily se puso de pie de inmediato cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios salió de la chimenea, observó a todos lados y frunció el ceño con cierto desagrado.

 

—Malfoy –gruñó Teddy.

—Señor Lupin –sonrió con educación.

—Señor Malfoy –Lily avanzó hasta él y éste la sostuvo cuando se fue de lado.

—Creí ya haber pasado la etapa donde caías a mis pies ante mi atractivo, Potter.

—Sigue siendo atractivo, no puedo hacer nada ante sus encantos –bromeó –ya bien, ¿puedo saber la razón de su visita?

—Tú eres la única razón por la que vendría hasta aquí, obviamente –observó sobre su hombro con esa mueca de desagrado.

—A Scorpius le encanta estar aquí, son bastante diferentes –sonrió Lily.

—Yo te atraigo sexualmente y él no, eso explica la diferencia entre mi hijo y yo.

 

Teddy observó el rubor en la pelirroja, haciéndolo enfadar, Draco Malfoy no era más que un idiota bocazas, siempre lo había pensado y lo sabía, pero el sonrojo en Lily era de dos, era cierto, o era incomodidad.

 

—No hablemos de eso en este momento –pidió ella confirmando a Teddy una de sus teorías, desafortunadamente para él, la peor de ellas.

—Recuerdas el evento ¿cierto?

—Va a pedirme que sea su acompañante –rió Lily, los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en ella y elevó una ceja.

—En realidad iré con Audrey –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –no eres la única empleada enamorada de mí, Potter –sonrió –estarás a cargo de la organización y antes de que te quejes, quiero decirte que envié una carta a Gringotts y a pesar de que te negaste al pago por tus servicios por esta semana y media, he hecho que abran una cámara en el banco con tu nombre y he puesto tus honorarios por tus brillantes servicios –el movimiento de cejas del rubio hizo que Teddy gruñera recordándoles que seguía ahí.

—Pero no es necesario, usted ha hecho más por mí que yo por usted.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero si a mí no me importa, a nadie le importa, así que no debería y aceptarás el pago.

—Me siento usada –frunció el ceño.

—Disfrutaste mi compañía, además, no despiertas junto algo así todos los días –sonrió.

—Pensé que Audrey dijo que contrataría a alguien para organizar el evento.

—Si fuera uno común, lo haría, este es un evento para mí, así que estoy dejando a cargo a mis dos trabajadoras estrellas.

—Somos quien mejor le conoce ¿cierto?

—No admitiré ni negaré eso delante de Lupin –volvió a ayudarla para que se sentara y avanzó hasta la chimenea pero se detuvo –tengo una propiedad en una de las mejores zonas de Londres –observó directamente a los ojos de la chica –puedo prestártela, pero si te incomoda el hecho, puedo autorizar un préstamo en el trabajo para que consigas un mejor apartamento, piénsalo –entró a la chimenea y se fue, consumido por las llamas verdes.

 

Teddy se acomodó incómodo y su rostro demostraba su enfado, Lily lo observó, no sabía en qué momento el metamorfomago había comenzado a no tolerar a Draco, nunca le cayó de maravilla, pero jamás se había comportado así cuando se lo topaban en otras partes o cuando Scorpius era acompañado por su padre en las épocas de colegio.

 

—Scorpius sabe que estás enamorada de su padre ¿cierto?

—No estoy enamorada del padre de mi mejor amigo –puso los ojos en blanco –es atractivo, incluso una chica como yo puede notarlo, y ya te lo dije, tengo una debilidad por los Malfoy, si mi madre no odiara tanto al señor Malfoy posiblemente pudiese ser una –se burló.

—Es asqueroso –bramó –tomando en cuenta de que te sientes sexualmente atraída por tu posible padre.

—Es atractivo –admitió Lily.

—Bueno, pues Harry no es mal parecido y no te sientes atraída sexualmente por tu padre ¿o sí?

 

La mueca de Lily fue de espanto y después se levantó corriendo, Teddy fue tras ella de inmediato, sujetó su cabello cuando el rostro de la pelirroja se acercó al retrete.

 

—Merlín –suplicó Lily.

 

Había vuelto el estómago, y sabía perfectamente que se debía al desagradable comentario de Teddy sobre ella sintiéndose atraída por su padre, una arcada la hizo girarse de nuevo al retrete, tenía que quitarse esa idea de su mente, y por fortuna, la extraña y placentera sensación se hizo presente cuando Teddy la sujetó de la espalda y comenzó a tranquilizarla.

 

—Estarás bien, posiblemente es una reacción secundaría a lo que sea que Dominique te diera o al hechizo que Victoire te lanzó, pero estarás bien –la pelirroja se limpió los labios y observó al preocupado hombre junto a ella.

—Estaré bien en cuanto no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre siendo atractivo y pareciéndome –se giró para lanzar al inodoro lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago.

—Bien, no lo haré.

 

La llevó en brazos hasta el sofá, y se alejó porque a pesar de que Draco Malfoy la había sujetado por un poco periodo de tiempo, su olor se había apoderado de Lily.

 

Scorpius y James fueron los primeros en llegar, cosa que alegró a Lily y Teddy, más a ella, ya que por culpa del metamorfomago había vaciado su estómago.

 

—Tu padre estuvo aquí –informó Teddy.

—No por mí, me imagino –observó a Lily –le dije lo que pasó –admitió.

—Gracias por ir de chismoso con…

— ¿Y por qué Draco Malfoy se preocuparía por algo así? –inquirió James observando de su hermana a Scorpius.

—Bueno, te lo diré, pero si le dices algo a mis padres o a Albus, antes de que yo les informe, te asesinaré lentamente, James Sirius Potter –advirtió la pelirroja.

—Ya, bien, bien, no diré nada, pero dime porque Draco Malfoy se preocupa tanto por ti.

—Está saliendo con mi padre –bromeó Scorpius haciendo que Teddy se atragantara.

—Es broma –se rió divertido el rubio –no es como si mi padre no se hubiese acostado con mujeres menores que él –aclaró –pero le he pedido encarecidamente que no se meta con Lily, por respeto a mi amistad con ella, y porque posiblemente el señor Potter lo asesine.

—Bueno, podría intentar asesinarlo  yo solo –admitió James –pero también es decisión de Lily con quien se acuesta –informó James observando a Teddy.

—Podría ser su padre –gruñó Teddy.

—Pero no lo es –soltó James –y creo que Lily puede decidir con quién irse a la cama, si a mi hermana le gustan los hombres mayores, ya irá en gustos, puedes anotarte a la lista, eres un hombre mayor, Teddy –sonrió.

—Así que no te importaría que Lily se acostara con Draco Malfoy, James –lo encaró Teddy.

—No, siempre y cuando sea decisión de Lily hacerlo y no la obligue –admitió.

—No te importaría que tu padre se acostara con tu mejor amiga –se giró por apoyo con Scorpius.

—Mi padre tiene suerte con las mujeres jóvenes, tampoco es como que se acueste con todas las que le sonríen y enseñan un poco de más, nunca se ha acostado con una mujer pelirroja antes, de todas las aventuras que le conozco.

—Tomas muy a la ligera las infidelidades de tu padre –murmuró Lily preocupada.

—Lo superé en cuanto supe la realidad de mis padres, así que… no puedo culparlo por todo, además es hombre, los ojos se van de un lado a otro.

—Así que le serías infiel a Dominique –gruñó Lily y le picó la mano con los palillos.

— ¡Claro que no! –Bramó –pero yo amo a Dominique y mi padre no amó jamás a mi madre, eso influye en el momento de decidir ser infiel.

—Tienes permiso, Lily, vuélvete amante de Draco Malfoy –soltó enfadado Teddy.

—Mi padre ama a otra mujer, que no es Lily, y júrame que no me harás llamarte madrastra, o mamá –se burló el rubio.

—Tendrás que llamarme mami y besar mi mano –bromeó la chica.

 

Después de un rato llegó Dominique, le dio una poción a Lily y la envió a dormir, mientras ella se quedaba con los Aurores en la sala, su mejor amigo estaba completamente enfadado, aunque quería demostrar que estaba tranquilo.

 

—Quiero que entiendas algo, Teddy –habló James –por supuesto que me pondría como loco si Lily se acuesta con el padre de Scor.

—Y yo perdería la cabeza de ser así –admitió el rubio.

—No sonó así –gruñó.

—Tienes que entender que tienes que admitir lo que sientes por Lily.

—Ya lo hice –soltó.

—Sí, pero era Victoire –soltó Scorpius –y eso no cuenta, tienes que decirle a la verdadera Lily que la amas, fue una de malas que te toparas con la desquiciada de Victoire fingiendo ser Lily.

—Sí, quieres que le diga, Lily, anoche mientras te hacía el amor, te dije que te amaba, pero claro, es posiblemente que no lo recuerdes, porque se lo dije a Victoire pensando que eras tú.

—Eso no suena muy bien –admitió James.

—Victoire hizo eso –murmuró incrédula Domine.

—Jarvis la distinguió en cuanto la vio, igual que Scorpius –soltó Teddy –no puedo decir que la amo cuando no supe distinguirla, no puedo, sería falso.

—Entonces tienes que tolerar la posibilidad de que Lily se canse de esperarte Teddy, por el momento eres el único en provocarle algo, pero no toda la vida será así, llegará alguien que aprovechará eso, y Lily irá a la cama de otro hombre al que sin duda no ama, porque te ama a ti, lo sé –musitó Domine.

—Eso es lo que tiene que hacer, encontrar a alguien más, alguien que no sea yo, alguien que no tenga una ex loca.

—Ella tiene una prima loca –informó la rubia –mi hermana está obsesionada con siempre obtener lo que quiere –observó a Scorpius –y si quieres que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a la normalidad, tendrás que vengarte.

—Dominique –la nombró confundido Scorpius.

—Ya me cansé de esperar a que lo adivines, Scor, quiero que te vengues, porque arruinó nuestra relación un poco, porque está arruinando la vida de tu mejor amiga fingiendo ser ella y arruinando la felicidad de estar con Teddy.

—Creo que tengo el plan perfecto.

—Tendrás que esperar, la dejaré en Azkaban un tiempo, se lo dije y lo cumpliré.

—James, eres mi primo favorito a partir de ahora –lo abrazó Dominique.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

 

Teddy se quedó toda la noche observando su vaso medio lleno de Whiskey de fuego, tenía una confusión consigo mismo, la vida sexual de Lily jamás le había importado, si se había acostado o no con Jarvis no cambiaba en nada lo que él sentía por ella, pero ahora comprendía que no le importaba porque sabía que de alguna forma, Jarvis había visto a Lily de esa forma antes que él, pero ahora, justo en ese momento, saber que ella no se había ido a la cama con Jarvis le daba paz mental, pero James, Dominique y Scorpius tenían razón, si él no decidía y aclaraba sus sentimientos pronto, algún tipo le robaría a Lily, y no quería. No quería perderla, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su padre.

 

Se duchó y arregló más temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacía, fue a la cocina y preparó lo mejor que pudo un poco de huevo revuelto y salchichas; Lily apareció por la puerta de la cocina luciendo ajena a ella, no era la chica pelirroja a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, la chica frente a él traía unos jeans ajustados, marcando bastante bien sus piernas largas y torneadas, una blusa blanca que le quedaba un poco floja, y sus zapatos tenían un tacón un tanto alto, alto para alguien como Lily, la hacía quedar unos centímetros más alta que el hombro de Teddy.

 

—No estoy seguro de si eres Lily o Victoire –admitió al verla tan diferente, luciendo como una chica un poco más interesada por su aspecto personal.

—Eso me ha dolido –se quejó con una sonrisa –digamos que alguien en la revista me aconsejó vestir un poco más femenina –mintió, era la única ropa que tenía, Draco Malfoy de seguro había enviado a alguien a tirar toda la ropa que solía tener, salvo el vestido rosa palo que le gustaba tanto a Jarvis como a Scorpius.

—Luces bien –admitió –preparé huevo revuelto y salchichas –se encogió de hombros –no sé qué tal quedaron, y si sean o no comestibles.

—No creo que tengan alguna clase de veneno ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

—No –admitió.

 

Posiblemente estuvo muy tentado a ponerle un poco de Amortentia, pero se había contenido de hacerlo.

 

—Espero que sea delicioso, tengo un día muy agitado con el evento de Draco Malfoy, la Academia y la clase de Scor y la tuya, son una tortura.

—Desayuna todo lo que puedas, entonces.

—Claro –le sonrió y le dio un suave empujón con sus caderas.

 

Lily estaba un poco extraña ese día, y no tenía ni idea del porqué.


	18. Sueños.

Audrey McLaggen observó a su jefe, la noticia que le había dado era para que estuviese brincando como loca, y lo estaría, sino le importara la imagen que tenía que mantener en el lugar, después de todo, Draco Malfoy había visto lo mejor y lo peor de ella en los dos años que tenía trabajando para él, sin contar que era vieja amiga de Scorpius; aun recordaba a su madre llevándola a la Mansión Malfoy a jugar con su amigo, ya que Astoria y su madre eran intimas amigas, algo que no podía decir de su padre con Draco Malfoy, aun así, ella había conseguido llevarse bien con su jefe en cuanto entró a trabajar. 

 

—No te ves muy feliz, McLaggen –elevó una ceja Draco Malfoy –es para que estuvieses brincando como una loca diciéndome que soy el mejor jefe de la historia y besuqueándome.

—Ya superé mi amor platónico por usted –hizo un puchero –lo siento mucho.

—Supongo que tendré que contratar a alguien más –se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco.

—Mi madre me ha contado sobre su relación –informó y Draco negó.

—Que ha dicho la chismosa de tu madre –la observó con una sonrisa torcida –supongo que está tergiversando por completo los pesares de Astoria –la animó.

—Completamente –admitió la rubia.

—No me interesa, no es como si no estuvieses al tanto de todo, no por nada eres mi mano derecha.

—Y su amiga, quiero pensar.

—Eres amiga de mi hijo y quieres ser mi amiga –avanzó hasta el perchero –eres una mujer con ambiciones y esa clase de mujeres me agradan.

—Me he estado juntando mucho con usted por dos años, algo tiene que pegarse –admitió la chica –lo que sin duda me sorprendió, es que mi madre comentó que volverá a reunirse con su ex mujer, para algo, no quiso decirme porque obviamente ya había hablado de más y no es algo que me importe, claro que sé más cosas de las que ella y mi padre piensan.

—Wizengamot quiere que nos pongamos de acuerdo, al parecer, tengo mucho dinero y propiedades como para quedármelas todas, tengo que ser compartido.

—Eso es idea de Watson –informó Audrey –ese viejo idiota piensa que envenenando a su ex podrá quitarle mucho dinero y quedarse con un poco gracias a los honorarios ¿cierto?

—Quiero pensar que Astoria no es así –observó a la rubia –pero sin duda todos podemos cambiar.

—No se preocupe, no creo que ella ceda ante las peticiones de Watson.

—Aun así, prefiero no confiarme.

—No lo veo consiguiendo un abogado –le hizo notar.

—Porque de necesitar uno, lo tendría.

—Le haré un show especial para el evento, no se preocupe por el evento, Lily y yo haremos de maravilla.

—Por eso son las encargadas –le recalcó la noticia y le dejó elegir su corbata.

—Ya lo sé y le agradezco mucho que escuchara mis suplicas de incluir a Lily en más actividades, la veo muy cómoda con las lechuzas y con todo ese potencial, no quiero desperdiciarla –Draco sonrió y asintió antes de desaparecer.

 

La rubia caminó hasta su oficina, no era tan grande como la de Lily, y cuando Draco le concedió el lugar como su oficina muchos ahí quisieron ponerla en contra de Lily, por un momento, ella misma creyó que era la favorita del jefe por ser la hija de Ginevra Weasley, ahora Potter y porque Draco jamás consiguió tenerla como jugadora para los Cannons, después atribuyó a que Scorpius era su amigo y por media hora el odio por Lily la carcomió; hasta que notó que ella también era amiga de Scorpius y no por eso recibía trato preferencial, y que la razón por la cual la oficina de la pelirroja era mucho más grande que la de ella, es porque Draco Malfoy adoraba su organización con los envíos, por lo tanto, envió a que alguien adaptara la bodega y la lechuzería para que quedaran comunicadas con la oficina de Lily, que en teoría, podría ser dos cuartos de escobas juntos, pero sólo esa era la razón por la cual tener una oficina incluso un poco más grande que la del mismo Draco Malfoy.

 

El odio que sintió por esa media hora, se quedó en el cesto de basura,  y se disculpó con Lily, admitiendo su envidia momentánea, la pelirroja se rió y le dijo que no importaba, que se hubiese sentido de igual forma, pero lo cierto era que tanto Lily como Audrey tenían el favoritismo del jefe a su favor, no importaba que hicieran o dijeran enfrente de él, no se iba a inmutar, podría enfadarse y reprenderlas, pero no correrlas, y ese enfado no iba más allá de los cinco minutos, los había contado una vez.

 

Se sentó en su silla giratoria; observó su portarretratos en su oficina, era una imagen de ella con su jefe, era la única imagen personal en todo el lugar y sonrió, llena de melancolía al recordarse dos años atrás.

 

_El lugar estaba completamente atestado de gente, la entrevista que había tenido hacía una semana con el padre de su amigo Scorpius había sido completamente desastrosa, él quería una secretaria eficiente, bonita y que no se le complicara la lengua al hablar, y ella le había derramado el café encima, no una ni dos veces, las cinco oportunidades que él le había dado, era obvio que no le hubiesen mandado ninguna nota, y cuando le preguntó a su amigo por qué había ocurrido con el puesto, le informó que había sido ocupado._

_Se sentía como una idiota, y posiblemente lo era, pero es que no recordaba que el señor Malfoy fuese así de intimidante, tal vez porque siempre lo había visto en la comodidad de su Mansión, leyendo el Diario el Profeta en la sección de Deportes, donde siempre gruñía por las notas de la Corresponsal Ginevra Potter; pero no había más intimidación salvo la admiración que secretamente sentía por él, por ser tan hábil en los negocios, por ser tan firme y a la vez tan flexible con su hijo sin que él lo notara, la mayoría de las veces dejaba creer a Scorpius que se salía con la suya y que había logrado engañarlo cuando ella veía que no era así._

_La bonita castaña que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio le sonrió, ese lugar tendría que ser suyo en ese momento, no de esa tonta mujer._

_—Me temo que no puede pasar si no tiene una cita con él –le informó y se puso de pie, preparó café y entró en la oficina dejando emparejado, una pequeña rendija que le permitió ver la facilidad de esa mujer para servir._

_—No hay más pendientes ¿cierto? –interrogó el rubio y le indicó que dejara el café en algún lugar libre del escritorio._

_—No, pero hay una joven afuera, no tiene cita._

_—No le dejes pasar, estoy ocupado y no necesito que una mujer me fastidie, así que retírate._

_Audrey McLaggen era una Slytherin, y si bien la valentía sólo pertenecía a los Gryffindor, la determinación y convicción de lograr sus ideales era muy propia de los Slytherin; entró en el lugar, enfadada, porque sus mejillas ardían y sentía que sus ojos sacaban chispas._

_—Mi nombre es Audrey McLaggen –le recordó –vine aquí hace una semana vine por el puesto que ahora tiene la chica junto a usted._

_—Puedes retirarte –ordenó y la castaña salió de inmediato –eres la que me derramó el café hirviendo cinco veces ¿no es así? –elevó una ceja._

_—Sí –admitió._

_—Por lo consiguiente, no sabes servir un buen café, posiblemente tu lengua se trabe por los nervios, y tengo citas con personas muy importantes, no puedo darme el lujo de tener una secretaria torpe._

_—Yo no tengo planeado ser su secretaria toda la vida –gruñó –y mi lengua no se traba, mis manos podrán, pero mi lengua jamás –se acercó a él –yo quiero trabajar para usted, no me importa comenzar como una secretaria, no necesito el trabajo, quiero el trabajo._

_—No sé si te entiendo –se recargó en la silla –eres McLaggen dijiste –hizo memoria y sonrió –ya, recuerdo a tu padre del colegio, le ha ido bastante bien como entrenador de ligas menores ¿no? –se burló._

_—No nos hace falta el dinero, no somos Malfoy, pero tampoco vivimos en la miseria total –admitió la rubia –pero esto no se trata de mis padres, yo quiero ser una gran contratista, me gusta el Quidditch, sé muchas cosas gracias a mi padre pero las demás cosas las he aprendido sola, he investigado, buscado, he hecho todo lo que he creído correcto._

_—Hay muchos equipos –le recordó._

_—Trece equipos importantes en la Liga de Gran Bretaña –le informó._

_—Tienes once opciones de buenos equipos para ir a solicitar el trabajo de tus sueños._

_—Sí, pero sólo dos son suyos –le informó –y sólo a uno le presta su entera atención, por eso estoy aquí –se paró firme frente al escritorio –no me importa que me diga que barra todo el edificio al estilo muggle, lo haré, porque un día, ocuparé la oficina de McKenzie –dijo convencida._

_—No usarás el elevador, también barreras conforme asciendas en la escalera –aceptó Draco –comenzarás mañana._

_—Gracias –sonrió encantada y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos –le prometo que no se arrepentirá._

_—Si lo hago, lo sabrás de inmediato –admitió con un semblante serio, se enfocó al pergamino frente a él y ella salió brincando de felicidad._

_Draco Malfoy le había pedido que limpiara todo el lugar, pero jamás le dijo a qué hora comenzar del día siguiente, así que al dar las doce de la madrugada, Audrey comenzó con su labor, no sólo barrió todo el edificio, sino que también ordenó los escritorios, sacó toda la basura al estilo más muggle que pudo._

_Le tomó doce horas, pero cuando el hombre llegó de una junta de negocios, ella estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, con la ropa sucia y las mejillas igual, le observó desconcertado y ella avanzó hasta él._

_—He terminado –le informó._

_—Te dije todo el edificio, manera muggle._

_—Lo sé, me dijo que comenzaba hoy y no aclaró la hora, me ha tomado doce horas, pero he terminado, su oficina ha sido la última y he terminado._

_—Bien –avanzó hasta su escritorio –has ascendido, te encargarás de los envíos._

_—Te tengo una mala noticia, Draco –habló Andrew McKenzie entrando a la oficina del rubio –no pude hacer nada para que la mujer de Potter detuviera la publicación del artículo, creo que mañana seremos una burla._

_—No me esperaba menos de ella –admitió Draco –creo que al parecer le pareció muy ofensivo de mi parte llamarle amargada._

_—En realidad creo que el termino amargada no le molesto fue sino más bien el “la señora Potter no sabe de buen Quidditch, ya que las cosas han cambiado desde que ella era jugadora, posiblemente un fósil es más actual en el termino del juego que ella” –musitó Audrey –sin duda una mujer querría vengarse del idiota que dijera algo así en público –se burló la rubia._

_—Quien es ella –la señaló Andrew._

_—La de los envíos –aceptó Draco._

_—Y la dejas que te hable así, te recuerdo que hace una semana buscabas secretaria porque te dijo que si estabas seguro de querer una cucharada más de azúcar en tu té._

_—Que puedo decirte, el área de envíos es de tu jurisdicción, puedo contratarla sin tu permiso, pero no correrla._

_—La próxima vez, lo único que enviarás es tu trasero fuera de este edificio ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Audrey McLaggen –contestó en un tono autoritario –y haré bien mi trabajo._

_—Eso espero –gruñó McKenzie._

_—Por qué lo próximo que enviaré será su trasero fuera de ese puesto._

_Avanzó enfadada y salió de la oficina, el hombre la observó enfadado pero nadie dijo nada, a Draco Malfoy no le importó que la de envíos insultara a su contratista más prometedor, a nadie más le importaba que lo hubiese hecho._

_Trabajó lo mejor que pudo durante seis meses en envíos, ninguna de las lechuzas era feliz de tenerla ahí, pero quería lograr sus sueños y si limpiar popó de lechuza haría que estuviese en la oficina de McKenzie lo haría. No importaba que le tomara otros seis meses._

_Hasta que la nota del jefe pidiendo que retirara sus cosas del lugar, la quebró._

_La letra de Andrew McKenzie era muy clara, “toma tus cosas y márchate, tus servicios no son requeridos”_

_No lo hizo, se encaró de nueva cuenta con Draco Malfoy, que estaba en su oficina, abotonándose la camisa, la observó sobre su hombro cuando le acercó una corbata de color azul marino, nadie la había pedido y él tenía problemas para elegir siempre una corbata._

_—No voy a irme –le informó –no me importa que me diga que lo haga y que no me pague, no me iré, voy a demostrarle a todos que…_

_—Revisa esos pergaminos –habló el hombre comenzando a hacer el nudo en su corbata –irás a revisar las solicitudes de los que quieren ser parte del equipo._

_—Eso ni de chiste es ser contratista –le informó ella._

_—Hacer los envíos es de contratistas, supongo –se burló._

_—De acuerdo –regresó hasta él y lo encaró –no me importa lo que piense de mí, lo único que quiero es que le quede claro que al final del día, el puesto de McKenzie será mío._

_—No me desharía de mi mejor contratista por una niña torpe y berrinchuda, yo no soy tu padre, así que no te concederé algún tipo de beneficio, ni siquiera porque eres amiga de mi hijo –le informó._

_—Amiga de su hijo ¿y quién demonios ha pedido beneficios por ser amiga de Scorpius? –Le chilló –él sólo me dijo que había un puesto, pero no le pedí que hablara con usted._

_—Pues lo hizo –admitió._

_—Por eso no me contrató –contestó desanimada._

_—Por eso estás aquí, McLaggen –se burló –sólo quiero a los mejores trabajando para mí, y la única razón por la que tú estás aquí, es para hacerle un favor a mi hijo, no hay ningún puesto para ti aquí, me he inventado ese que tienes de hacer los envíos._

_—Pues envío mucha mercancía._

_—Sí, terminan en otra bodega –informó –pero no correré a nadie de mis buenos empleados por ti –sonrió, se colocó el saco y desapareció._

_Audrey sujetó el pergamino que tenía que enviarse a McKenzie por medio de su secretaria, pero lo robó. Visitó a cada uno de los jugadores que los Chudley Cannons quería para la nueva temporada, y ninguno había aceptado ya._

_Le tomó todo el día, pero no le importó, quería demostrarse a sí misma si era capaz de competir con el mejor contratista en quince años que los Cannons hubiesen visto, ella había salido de Hogwarts y mientras sus amigos se dedicaban a las carreras que querían, ella se había sentido con el talento natural, había estudiado un año a fondo el Quidditch, y después tentó a la suerte y ahí estaba, siendo pateada en el orgullo por el Rey de Slytherin._

_—Audrey, no puedes hacerme algo así, mi padre está furioso por la lista que robaste, le supliqué porque te contratara, y ahora me haces esto, devuelve la lista ahora mismo –ordenó Scorpius en su patronus._

_No sólo dejó la lista, dejó su nota con su renuncia, no la necesitaba, al parecer Draco Malfoy era tan rico como para emplear a una persona por capricho de su hijo, que idiota era, le había prometido a su padre que aceptaría el trabajo en el archivo de clasificación de artefactos antiguos que había en el Ministerio cuando decidiera que Malfoy la había humillado lo suficiente._

_Y lo peor de todo es que podría seguirse humillando, porque era por conseguir lo que ella tanto deseaba, sin embargo, estaba ahí, sentada, con un espantoso traje café deslavado, escribiendo sobre lo inútil que era el patito de hule para los magos._

_—Vayamos por un trago –pidió su compañera al ver su cara larga._

_—No tengo ánimos –sonrió._

_—Tu amigo el rubio está ocupado en su Academia, no puedes darte el lujo de despreciar nuevas amistades –sonrió ella._

_—Tienes razón, es inicio de semana, y creo que ya necesito algo._

_—Y eso que  tienes tres meses –se burló._

_—Si bueno, no es lo que yo quería para mi vida –admitió._

_El bar estaba a reventar, una mezcla entre magos y muggles que no le importó, ella sólo iba a olvidarse de lo miserable que era su trabajo, pero pagaban suficiente como para que olvidaras que era aburrido._

_Ya con el whiskey de fuego haciéndole perder el poco decoro que posiblemente mantenía, se unió a la pista, bailó con un chico, besó a otro, se dejó ser tocada por una chica que terminó besándola, la fiesta había estado bastante entretenida, pero terminó con ella llorando sobre la barra del bar._

_Ni con todo el whiskey de fuego que pudiese beber le hacía sentir menos fracasada, todo lo que tenía que haber hecho era quedarse en ese lugar, leyendo pergaminos, soportando el tener que saber que no impresionaba a su jefe, sino más bien, la veía como un estorbo._

_—No hay nada más patético en la vida de alguien que terminar ahogado de borracho llorando como un crío en la barra del lugar._

_—Piérdete –contestó sin levantar la vista._

_—Posiblemente lo haga, me da más vergüenza a mí que a ti estar así ¿cierto?_

_—Te dije que te perdieras –levantó la vista, la mirada gris severa por muy parecida que fuera, no era la de Scorpius, así que sólo podía ser de él, de Draco “destroza sueños” Malfoy._

_—No sabía que le gustaba esta clase de lugares –le tembló el labio._

_—Vas a continuar llorando ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja._

_—Que usted no tenga sentimientos no es mi problema, arruinó mis sueños ¿sabe? Lo único que he hecho es admirarle más incluso que a mi padre, y usted rompe mis ilusiones, es un idiota, tal y como dice mi padre, es un desconsiderado arrogante como dice la señora Potter, y es tonto, atractivo y guapo._

_— ¿Quién dice eso? –sonrió de lado._

_—Yo –contestó y le enterró su dedo índice en el pectoral._

_—Pensé que tenías novio –se burló Draco._

_—Lo tenía, pero me dejó, me puso el cuerno porque terminé clasificando antigüedades para el Ministerio –se echó a llorar –y para colmo, lo he visto aquí._

_—Así que es por eso que te has puesto a llorar sobre la barra._

_—No tiene exclusividad en romperme el corazón, tonto arrogante –chilló._

_—Embriagarte y llorar sobre la barra no le hará ver de lo que se ha perdido._

_—Eso no le importa –se giró hasta el cantinero –quiero un…_

_—Nada –ordenó Draco._

_Puso los ojos en blanco y todo le dio vueltas, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, iba flotando por la calle, así que se sorprendió cuando notó que Draco Malfoy la llevaba en brazos por la calle, hasta que no hubo nadie en las cerca y se desapareció._

_El alcohol, la sensación de la aparición, no fueron buena combinación para la alfombra de Draco, porque la rubia en sus brazos terminó vomitando, manchando no sólo la alfombra, sino que sus zapatos y su pantalón._

_El elfo domestico apareció en cuanto gruñó, la criatura le observó confundido, la rubia pesaba menos de lo que se pensaría al verla, tal vez por esa razón aun la sostenía en brazos._

_—Limpia todo esto y trae una de las pociones que uso con mi hijo –pidió._

_—En seguida señor Malfoy –contestó desapareciendo._

_—Prepara el baño también –ordenó a la nada._

_El elfo domestico no tardó mucho en hacer las tareas encomendadas, dejó a la rubia sobre su cama y la ayudó a beber la poción, esperó a que reaccionara, por fortuna esa poción era más que efectiva._

_—Ya estás mejor –habló arrastrando las palabras, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana._

_—Este no es mi apartamento –se sentó en la cama, estaba desnuda, bueno, con la camisa de Draco puesta._

_— ¿Quién dijo que no lo es? –Elevó una ceja –puedo ser muy benévolo cuando quiero._

_—Me acosté con usted –afirmó cuando se aseguró que debajo de la camisa del hombre no había ropa íntima._

_—No hay exclamaciones, no hay gritos, sorpresa, lo dices convencida de que tuvimos sexo._

_—Estoy desnuda, sobre una cama que no es mi cama en un apartamento que no es mi apartamento, me embriagué tanto anoche que sin duda acostarme con un hombre atractivo como usted no está fuera de mis límites, tampoco es como si hubiese accedido obligatoriamente –él la observó y sonrió de lado._

_—Te acostarías conmigo por ser contratista –la observó._

_—No –admitió ella._

_—Bien –avanzó hasta el baño –supongo que eso es todo, señorita McLaggen, me complace informarle que es mi nueva contratista._

_— ¿Qué? –se incorporó aún más sobre la cama._

_—Bueno, no creerás que McKenzie se acostó conmigo por su puesto ¿cierto?_

_—Usted es atractivo, puedo imaginarme a McKenzie queriendo seducirlo, pero no puedo imaginar a usted cediendo –sonrió._

_—Si hubieses aceptado a acostarte conmigo por el puesto no te hubiese contratado, quiero a personas que sepan lo talentosos que son y que estén dispuestos a todo por conseguirlo, tuve que empujarte a tus límites, señorita McLaggen –admitió –lamento que por mis intereses meramente profesionales te vieras a ti misma llorando ebria en la barra de un bar, vomitando mi sala._

_—Señor Malfoy –lo detuvo –si me hubiese acostado con usted –admitió –aunque no por el trabajo –terminó haciendo sonreír al hombre._

_—Bueno, no es como si hubiese perdido la oportunidad ahora –se burló y regresó hasta ella, sólo estaba en pantalones, se había quitado los zapatos para entrar a la ducha, era un hombre mayor y seguía estando en forma –estás segura de que te acostarías conmigo –sonrió._

_—Completamente –admitió ella y recibió los labios de Draco._

_El hombre se subió a la cama guiando a la rubia debajo de su cuerpo mientras la besaba impaciente, con urgencia y pasión, deslizó sus manos por las piernas desnudas y desabotonó su propia camisa puesta en el cuerpo delgado y formado de la chica de dieciocho años debajo de él, tragó saliva, unió sus labios al pecho izquierdo de la rubia mientras sus manos la acariciaban, ella soltó un leve gemido, que lo hizo sonreír, besó su cuello, y se permitió a si mismo sentir la calidez de la intimidad de la chica._

_—Esto realmente me demuestra que te acostarías conmigo –murmuró y se alejó un poco para sonreírle._

_—Ya lo he dicho –le recordó._

_Draco volvió a besarla apasionadamente, Audrey McLaggen no sería la primera chica con la que pudiese acostarse, y es que la rubia era completamente atractiva, sin duda no sería ningún sacrificio para él tenerla._

_—Sé que sin duda te acostarías conmigo –se alejó –y sin duda me encantaría tenerte en mi cama, pero me encantaría tenerte más en mi oficina –se levantó, sin importar que la rubia notara su erección, por el contrario, la rubia sonrió al notar que al menos, provocaba algo en él, aunque la rechazara –eres atractiva, hermosa y talentosa, Audrey –sonrió –y tengo que decidir lo mejor para mí y para ti, puedo tenerte en mi cama ahora, mañana un mes –aceptó –pero al final te dejaré ir, y me odiarás, me dirás de cosas y me expresarás que mejor hubieses elegido tenerme en la oficina, como tu jefe y no como tu amante._

_—Yo sería la amante –sonrió ella._

_—No –admitió –eres demasiado joven para ser la amante de alguien, así que dejémonos ese título sólo para mí –la besó de nuevo –sin duda en este momento me estoy odiando por no cumplir mi palabra y llevar esto a un frenesí de placer, pero, lo diré de nuevo, tu talento es algo que quiero para mí, te quiero como mi contratista, y si lo haces bien, como seguro lo hubieses hecho en esa cama, como mi mano derecha, en algún futuro._

Sonrió, hacía mucho que no recordaba la forma en la que había obtenido esa oficina, cuando llegó con Draco a la oficina después de que ambos tomaran una ducha por separado, le había dicho que de todos los jugadores que ella había visitado para que se unieran a los Cannons, nueve de los diez, habían enviado de vuelta una lechuza, y que cuando vieron que tenían que tratar con Andrew McKenzie le dijeron a Draco Malfoy que no aceptarían a menos que se encargara ella.

 

No sólo le había dado un empleo, no sólo le había obsesionado de forma amorosa durante un tiempo después de esa mañana en el apartamento que ahora realmente era suyo, sino que había ido a su auxilio muchas veces a lo largo de esos dos años, más que Scorpius, más que Jarvis, siempre que ella estaba yendo por un camino distinto al que ella siempre ha querido, Draco Malfoy se presenta en su momento de debilidad y la sacude, la auxilia, la aconseja, y sabe muy en el fondo que eso sólo lo ha hecho por ella y ahora por Lily, posiblemente su jefe estuviese menos preocupado si ella dejara de comportarse así, y comenzara a ayudarle con Lily, así que sonrió y salió de su oficina, el resto del lugar no tenía por qué enterarse de que a veces se sentía sola; y el único en llenar ese vació era el padre uno de sus mejores amigos.

 

— ¡Lily! –Chilló emocionada al ver su atuendo –por Merlín te ves hermosa –la abrazó.

—Gracias –sonrió –no me veo mal ¿cierto?

—Te ves mal haciéndome ver mal a mí –bromeó –ya, en serio, el jefe me dijo que ya te avisó que seremos las encargadas de organizar el evento y estoy completamente emocionada y extasiada –admitió.

—Ya noté tu hiperactividad –sonrió Lily.

—Tengo que planear un show especial, tiene que ser el mejor de todos los tiempos, el evento tiene que ser el mejor.

—Te desvives mucho por él ¿no lo crees? –sonrió Lily.

 

Audrey se giró hasta ella y se quedó callada, la hiperactividad murió en ese segundo, para ella era obvio porque se desvivía por Malfoy padre, pero para el resto del mundo no, y aunque la pregunta de Lily fue completamente inocente y libre de prejuicio alguno, no iba a responder con la verdad.

 

—Es mi jefe –se encogió de hombros –el mejor de todos.

—En eso tienes razón, pobres almas que no tienen un jefe como el de nosotras –sonrió Lily.

—Bueno, yo tengo al mismo jefe y no concuerdo con las locas –se burló Jarvis entrando.

—No eres el favorito del jefe –sonrió Lily –yo tampoco, la favorita es Audrey, pero es amable de compartirlo conmigo.

—Yo nunca lo he visto con Audrey, siempre lo veo contigo.

—Porque es mi jefe, no mi amigo –mintió Audrey.

—Pues tampoco te veo muy seguido conmigo y yo si soy tu amigo –se burló Jarvis.

—Eres un buscador ocupado –sonrió –te buscaré después para ponernos de acuerdo, tenemos poco tiempo para organizar esto.

—Desde luego, pensaré en ese show especial.

—Te irás al cielo si me ayudas a pensar en algo genial.

 

Audrey salió de la oficina de la pelirroja, no había nadie que supiera mucho sobre su relación cercana con el jefe, salvo ella y él, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se le había complicado conseguir un novio, si a cada hombre que se topaba lo comparaba con él.

 

—Si me dices que arruinaste algo, no te invitaré la cena hoy –la reprendió Draco.

—Piensa dejarme sin cenar, usted se ha vuelto más cruel –frunció el ceño.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo –pidió.

—Tengo un evento que organizar, es para uno de los millonarios, ya sabe, uno engreído, que se cree que no le merece ni el suelo por el que camina, es un poco atractivo pero se cree lo mejor –sonrió cuando Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Supongo que debe flotar, para ser digno –bromeó.

—No lo sé posiblemente el aire en su cabeza haga el efecto de un globo y…

 

Soltó una carcajada ante la cara de Draco, que avanzó hasta ella y le apretó la mejilla, acercó su rostro al de ella haciendo que se quedara en silencio.

 

—No me mires así –se alejó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, si puedo ayudarlo lo haré, posiblemente sería bueno que dejara a Lily salir con sus amigos –sonrió.

—Pensé que habías superado tu amor platónico por mí –musitó Draco en un tono serio –por nuestro bien, es mejor que así sea, Audrey.

—No estoy celosa de Lily, por el contrario, creo que ella sería una buena contratista, mejor que yo –insinúo haciendo que Draco la observara como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

—No hay nadie que sea mejor que tú –gruñó enfadado –ni siquiera Lily Potter –admitió –no vuelvas a decirlo, creo que es capaz de lograr muchas cosas y sé que es magnífica, pero no, jamás será como tú ¿bien?

—Lo digo en serio, no lo niegue sólo por no herir mis sentimientos, me agrada que Lily ocupe la oficina de McKenzie algún día…

—Es tu oficina ahora, McLaggen –soltó en un tono frío Draco –y espero que dejes de referirte a tu oficina como la oficina de ese tipo.

—Ella consiguió a Jarvis Whisp y consiguió un contrato para que nuestra mercancía saliera de Gran Bretaña, eso no puede pasar desapercibido.

—Y no lo hace, créeme, no pasa desapercibido, ella es buena y la quiero junto a ti, siendo mis mejores contratistas, pero…

—Draco –se cruzó de brazos –los dos tenemos las mismas expectativas sobre Lily salvo que yo no estoy haciendo un drama ahora, ella es buena, logró todo eso en pocos meses, yo tengo dos años es obvio que…

—Bueno, te lo diré así, tú eres mi Ginevra Potter ahora –le informó y su semblante serio la hicieron retroceder –dejemos esta charla antes de que me enfade y cancele el evento –pidió.


	19. Capaz de Amar.

Se giró enfadado dando la charla por terminada, siempre lo hacía, siempre eran sus reglas, y siempre tenía que ser él quien dijera la última palabra.

 

—No vas a cancelar el evento –le advirtió –y tenemos que hablarlo.

—Ahora tú me vas a decir a mí que hacer y que no –bufó.

—Quiero que Lily ocupe la oficina de McKenzie, no tiene nada de malo, Draco, ella es bastante buena en lo que hace, y ni siquiera tu ego te ha impedido admitirlo miles de veces antes.

—Bueno, eso fue antes de saber que te ponías celosa de ella, ahora no hablaré del tema, lo entendí, no más Lily Luna Potter entre nosotros.

—Es que ella es lo único que hay entre nosotros, Draco –le recordó.

 

Draco Malfoy volvió a girarse enfadado, claro que sabía que la rubia tenía razón, Lily era lo único que tenían en común ahora, por supuesto que el trabajo también, pero ella era la única conversación que los mantenía ahí, sin que él cruzara a lo que se había negado hacía dos años cuando la contrató, y es que cada día la tensión entre ellos se había aumentado, Lily les había dado un aire nuevo y fresco, ya no tenían que estar tanto tiempo juntos porque ahora Draco podía preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera Audrey; y la rubia lo volvía loco, porque en lugar de enfadarse, le animaba a ayudar a Lily, a hacer de ella una chica más confiada de lo que era, ya que al parecer sólo con él se abría realmente, y ahora, cada que ellos se acercaban más de la cuenta, cada que Draco se dejaba llevar; Audrey evocaba a Lily entre ellos y eso lo hacía retroceder.

 

—Hay mucho más que Lily Potter entre nosotros y lo sabes –soltó.

—Claro, sólo porque me pediste que fuera tu acompañante en el evento que estamos organizando _Lily_ y yo –sonrió –o porque en el evento de Jarvis me pediste que estuviera contigo y no me separara de ti, a pesar de que tu esposa estaba ahí –se burló.

—Bueno, no es como si tus ojos no brillaran cada que te encuentras al idiota de Edward Lupin ¿cierto? te recuerdo que te paseaste con él por toda mi empresa ¿cómo me dejó eso a mí?

—Tan bien como siempre, porque sólo soy tu mano derecha –le recordó.

—Sabes que eres más que eso.

—Que invadas mi apartamento todas las noches es muy diferente, Draco.

—Estoy separándome de Astoria, fuiste la primera persona en saberlo, incluso antes que mi hijo y mi propia esposa.

—Yo no soy la razón por la cual te estás separando, admítelo.

—Pues eres la mayor razón –admitió.

—No te engañes –se burló –ya te lo dije, quiero a Lily fuera de los envíos, quiero que vaya haciendo otras cosas aparte.

—Ella es feliz en los envíos –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me ayude? –lo encaró.

—Sabes perfectamente la razón, Lily es demasiado inteligente, va a darse cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros, Audrey.

—No hay nada entre nosotros aparte de trabajo, que cada que sabes que algo me afecta me busques y me digas que todo estará bien no significa otra cosa –le recordó –que uses mi cuerpo de muchas formas antes de dormir es otra cosa también, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, y sabemos por qué.

—Bien –admitió –tienes razón, me la recuerdas más de lo que desearía que lo hicieras –se burló –la diferencia es que tú sientes por mí lo que ella no.

—Y tú no sientes nada por mí, lo sé, es sólo tu loca idea de que me parezco a ella, cuando no es cierto.

—La razón por la que quieres a Lily aquí la sospecho, es por eso que quiero a Lily en otro lado.

—Scorpius te lo dijo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Mi hijo sabe que tengo amantes, pero no sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, así que es bastante bueno que le cuentes tus cosas, así él vendrá y me dirá que quieres que Lily ocupe tu lugar pronto para poder renunciar sin afectar al equipo.

—Cuando me contrataste me dijiste que me preferías en la oficina ¿no es cierto?

—Ya, quieres ponerme a prueba ¿cierto? –Sonrió –si Lily ocupa tu lugar, podremos tener algo fuera de la oficina.

—En realidad hay una oportunidad de ocupar un puesto en el M.A.C.U.S.A. sobre la organización de los partidos y el mundial de Quidditch, me encontré con el abuelo de Jarvis hace poco en una comida y lo mencionó, también me dijo que discretamente susurró mi nombre en los oídos correctos y que en un mes a más tardar me estará llegando una lechuza con la cita para la entrevista.

—Hiciste todo esto sin consultarme.

—Lo hizo el señor Whisp, yo jamás lo pedí, pero me lo has dicho siempre, toma las oportunidades.

—Avísame cuando  te den el empleo –jaló su sacó –porque venderé el maldito equipo en ese momento –informó y salió enfurecido del lugar.

 

Audrey se cubrió el rostro completamente exasperada, la mayoría de las veces no recordaba como lidiaba con él, quería asesinarlo cuando se ponía en esa actitud tan infantil, cuando la que debería tener dichas actitudes era ella, no él.

 

—Señor Malfoy yo… perdón –se disculpó Lily –pensé que el señor Malfoy estaba aquí ¿ocurre algo?

—No –sonrió –salió –informó –recordó que olvidó su madurez en su  traje de ayer y corrió por ella –se burló.

—Si te escucha, se enfadará –se rió Lily –sino es que nos corre.

—Que lo intente –le guiñó un ojo –iré a trabajar, tengo un mes para tener todo organizado y aún tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el evento y el show especial, ese es el que más me interesa.

—Te estás esforzando en este evento ¿no?

—Bueno, aquí entre nos –se acercó a ella –puede ser mi último evento, puede que me vaya a América a trabajar.

—Eso es asombroso, lo del trabajo, que te vayas no tanto –admitió Lily –pero ¿ya le dijiste al señor Malfoy? –interrogó.

—No de forma oficial, no es nada seguro aun.

—Y yo que iba a presentarte a un amigo que llegaba hoy –hizo mala cara.

 

oOo

 

El evento de Draco Malfoy, como le gustaba llamarlo a Lily; iba a contar con una demostración de lo que sus lechuzas sabían hacer, él quería algo especial, y Audrey había prometido que lo tendría, claro que después la rubia había estado estresada hasta la médula por el espectáculo especial y Lily había decidido mostrarle a su jefe lo que había hecho con las lechuzas; ya que era el único que no lo sabía.

 

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, un elegante Draco Malfoy paso por el umbral y la puerta se cerró de golpe, estaba serio, y posiblemente estresado, por eso la buscaba, tenían algo en común, solían buscarse uno al otro cuando se sentían heridos, y era gracioso y a la vez, le hacía tener una sensación extraña que comenzaba en su vientre al saber que era buscada y estimada por un hombre, y no cualquiera, sino Draco Malfoy.

 

—Soy indigna de su visita –sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, pero incluso los indignos pueden tenerme por un momento.

—Tiene un problema ¿cierto?

—Claro que no.

—Eso quiere decir que se puso uno de sus más caros trajes y una de las túnicas más finas para venir a ver especialmente a la chica de los envíos, claramente comenzaré a creer que se está separando por mí –bromeó.

—No me separaría de ella por ti, ciertamente, sólo te llevaría a mi cama, en alguno de los apartamentos que tengo, si fuese bueno el sexo, posiblemente te haría una oferta mayor, pero eres la única jovencita a la que no le haría eso, porque eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo, además, estas enamorada de Lupin, posiblemente estés manteniéndote virgen para él –se burló.

—También dijo que porque soy hija de Potter –le recordó.

—Ciertamente.

—Aun así luce extraordinariamente atractivo, más que de costumbre sí es que eso se pensaba imposible.

—Tengo una reunión con Astoria y los abogados, tengo que verme presentable.

— ¿Cómo lleva ella la separación?

—Fatal, posiblemente ya que es a mí a quién va a perder, claramente.

—Cierto, olvidé que usted es superior a Scorpius en todos los aspectos, eso incluye el ego –ambos sonrieron.

—Me iré, no olvides que has prometido ir al evento y llevar a tu madre, espero que eso sirva para lo que he planeado.

—Continúa la guerra –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así es –se detuvo en la puerta y la observó – ¿Audrey te ha dicho algo sobre su posible empleo en América?

—Sí, de hecho le dije que era fabuloso, le pedí a mi madre que si tocaban el tema en alguna de las juntas sin duda la apoyara a ella, ha dicho que está bien –sonrió pero se quedó seria ante la mueca de su jefe.

—Supongo que está bien, después de todo es lo que ella quiere ¿o no?

—No pensé que fuese lo que ella deseara, para ser honesta.

 

Después de sus palabras Draco salió, Lily se dedicó a buscar a Audrey para pedir apoyo sobre ciertas cosas pero la secretaria del señor Malfoy le dijo que él la había enviado a algunos asuntos, y que con visto a que a la rubia, le agradaba la idea de pasar cada vez menos tiempo en el edificio, no como antes, que se la pasaba de un lado a otro con esa personalidad tan suya, tan alegre y entusiasta.

 

Lily entró a la oficina de su jefe, incluso ella tenía un límite de espera, y a vista que Audrey no contestó su patronus, decidió interrogar a su jefe por sus gustos, no sabía mucho de él, la rubia parecía conocer cada mínimo detalle, después de todo tenía tiempo trabajando ahí, y si se llevaba igual que ella con Draco cuando estaban solos, posiblemente sabía pocas cosas intimas de él como ella, por ejemplo ahora, que jamás había conocido a Astoria Malfoy, y la mujer frente a ella era extraordinariamente atractiva, llevaba un exclusivo traje que resaltaba la figura delgada, su cabello oscuro se estaba tornando un poco blanco de las sienes, pero seguía siendo atractiva.

 

—No tienes de que preocuparte, ya te he dicho que no pelearé nada.

—Lo haces por él ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—Todo lo que hago es por él, no lo olvides, pero no soy una desgraciada, así que... –se quedó callada al ver a Lily.

—Astoria, ella es Lily Luna Potter –la presentó –mi mejor empleada y la mejor amiga de tu hijo.

—Tu mejor empleada dices –sonrió –hubiese sido bastante divertido sí Scorpius se hubiese enamorado de ella ¿cierto? Eres una mini Ginevra al parecer.

—En realidad mi madre y yo sólo compartimos el color de cabello –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Un placer Lily, espero que me visites con Scorpius algún día.

—Por supuesto –sonrió.

—Y me saludas a Audrey –observó a Draco –esa chica es encantadora, odiaría saber que la corriste, al menos alguien tiene que darte un poco de alegría –sonrió a Lily y le estrechó la mano para besar su mejilla después –eres realmente encantadora –fue a la puerta.

 

Esperó a que saliera de la oficina, Draco se puso de pie y se quitó la túnica, la arrojo en uno de los sofás.

 

—Es bastante atractiva –admitió.

—Un encanto de mujer –contestó Draco en un tono honesto.

—El lugar está listo, según yo y Audrey, ella ha ido a asegurarse de que el banquete esté quedando como se ordenó, pero yo he venido aquí por dos cosas, para ver que estuviese mejor y para que fuera al lugar y aprobara todo, no quiero que este enfadado como en el evento de Jarvis, este es su evento después de todo.

—Vamos –la sujetó del brazo y los apareció en el lugar.

 

El hombre Rubio no encontró ninguna clase de queja posible, después de todo, había dejado a sus dos empleadas favoritas a cargo de la organización.

 

Cuando se volvió para aprobar las cosas, Lily estaba acomodado algo, la chica era perfeccionista y terca, le recordaba un poco a él.

 

Volvió a girarse, la mayoría de las cosas las había planeado Audrey, antes de decidir dejar todo en sus manos, la rubia había estado hablando sobre cómo debería decirle a los organizadores que arreglaran, la idea de la chica no le había importado en sí, le había gustado la manera en que sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa soñadora iluminaba su rostro, después se había tenido que ir porque su hijo le pidió cinco minutos y le informó lo que había pasado con Victoire y su enferma diversión. Enferma, porque ni siquiera él la encontraba divertido y  muchos lo tachaban de tenebroso y maligno.

 

Lily se removió incomoda, había estado tan ocupada sintiéndose basura porque Teddy prefería a otras chicas menos a ella, que había olvidado que el padre de su mejor amigo le hacía sentir una extraña química, y en el momento en que la mano de su jefe bajo se posó en su hombro y descendió un poco más por su espalda sin ni siquiera notarlo, le provoco un millón de sensaciones a ella.

 

—Creo que ha quedado perfecto, cada vez me encantas más, aunque seas Potter –le guiñó un ojo y su mano se detuvo en la cadera de la chica.

 

Lo observó detenidamente, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con bastante esfuerzo, el traje que era a su medida y aun así, apretaba algunas partes del cuerpo del hombre, como sus bíceps, era más alto, ella llegaba hasta su hombro, así que cuando él dio un paso adelante y se giró para sugerir un cambio, ella tuvo que arrojarse contra él.

 

Lo tomó desprevenido, estaba tenso y las manos en las caderas de la chica estáticas en esa posición, si se hubiese tratado de Teddy no lo hubiese hecho nunca, Draco Malfoy había dicho en más de una ocasión que la pretendería sí no fuese amiga de Scorpius y no fuera Potter, así que debería de provocar al menos un poco en su jefe de lo que él provocaba en ella.

 

—Lily –la alejó de él.

—Lo siento –se disculpó y sus mejillas se pusieron de un suave rosa, haciéndolo negar con una sonrisa.

—Puedo comprender tu motivación para ello, pero te digo que los celos no son buenos consejeros para ello.

—No lo besé por celos.

—Sí el joven Lupin...

—Usted provocaba algo en mi incluso antes de notar que Teddy despertaba una parte de mi –le informó.

—Sin embargo no me habías besado antes, significa que hay algo que motivo para eso, lo más probable es que sea...

—Me había estado preocupando por Teddy y todo el drama con Victoire que no había nada más al rededor, pero ahora –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily eres atractiva, hermosa y sin duda no soy la excepción para ser inmune a todo ello –le admitió haciendo que la chispa encendiera algo en Lily –pero ya lo hemos hablado.

—Lo sé –admitió –pensamos en Scorpius antes del hecho de que soy Potter y usted podría ser mi padre ¿cierto?

—Cierto –admitió él.

—Señor Malfoy, usted realmente hace esto para subir mi autoestima y ahora lo único que pienso es en usted luciendo atractivo.

 

Draco soltó una carcajada divertida, había tenido muchas insinuaciones a lo largo de su vida, y había sido un hombre descaradamente infiel, su hijo estaba al tanto y no lo juzgaba por ello, pero ahora frente a él estaba una torpe pelirroja haciendo un débil esfuerzo por decirle que era atractivo y disculparse por sentirse atraída por un hombre mayor, que resultaba ser el padre de su mejor amigo, y que en un momento inconsciente de contacto, la habían motivado a besarlo.

 

—Oh Lily Potter, diciendo que sólo puede pensar en mí luciendo atractivo –negó –eres una chica de diecisiete años, haciéndome sentir como una chica.

 

Esta vez no lo tomó desprevenido, sus labios eran suaves, su cuerpo se pegó un poco a él cuando lo tomo de las mejillas, así que para ser justos, se inclinó, haciendo que estuviese bien plantada en el suelo, sus manos fueron a la cintura de Lily, que hizo más presión en el beso.

 

Había sido un error dejarla besarlo para comprobar su punto y para no herirla, porque en el momento en que ella mostró un poco de pasión, las manos de Draco la sujetaron con firmeza de las caderas acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras apresuraba el beso.

 

Los labios de Lily volvieron a unirse con los de Draco, en un apasionado beso, ni siquiera había imaginado lo pasional que podía ser un hombre como él, y eso le gustó, la forma en la que sus manos la sujetaban con firmeza, o la fiereza de sus labios chocando con los de ella, o posiblemente la erección que sintió del hombre cuando la acercó contra su cuerpo, los labios se apartaron, pensó que le diría que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso, se pegaron a su cuello, bajando por el hombro, sus manos grandes subieron a los senos de la chica y los masajearon de forma firme, haciéndola gemir. Sintió un leve tirón en su estómago.

 

Los había aparecido en otro sitio, las manos del hombre bajaron hasta su trasero, sus piernas y subió la falda de color negro que le quedaba un poco ajustada, la piel de la chica era suave, tersa y virgen.

 

Debería detenerse en ese momento, pero no quería, su vida sexual había sido constante, pero desde que había comenzado a pensar en separarse de su esposa se mantuvo en celibato, tanto porque no había salido a buscar a nadie, como porque aún mantenía su autocontrol pensando en hacer lo correcto en algunas cosas, y ahora la chica había elegido un momento demasiado inestable, y no podía negar tampoco el hecho de que por poco que fuera deseaba a Lily Potter, la sola idea de poseerla de esa forma lo ponía en un genuino frenesí.

 

La despojo de la falda, y la admiro medio desnuda, no había duda de que había elegido bastante bien la ropa que la pelirroja debería usar, tanto la que se podía mostrar, como la que no, sonrió ladino y la empujó sobre la cama, se subió sobre ella, mientras acariciaba toda su suave piel, mientras la besaba, mientras sus dedos se perdían en la humedad entre sus piernas, su dedo medio se abrió paso en ella, sin duda era virgen, toda ella lo era, el gemido de la pelirroja le animó a introducir aún más profundo su dedo en el interior de ella, y volvió a sacarlo para introducirlo de nuevo, ella gimió y suplicó que volviera a hacerlo, bajó su mano, masajeando torpe el miembro del hombre, movió sus caderas buscando el contacto anterior, sentir su miembro erecto en su pierna, mientras sus dedos seguían invadiendo su cuerpo, se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos cuando él se alejó.

 

Se incorporó cuando el hombre se bajó de la cama, volvió hasta ella y bajó sus pantaletas de encaje blanco, pegó sus labios a la húmeda intimidad de la pelirroja y sonrió cuando echó hacía atrás la cabeza, soltando un suave gemido, ascendió por su vientre, su estómago, entre sus pechos y besó su cuello por unos instantes mientras se deshacía de su blusa y sostén a juego con las pantaletas, la besó un momento en los labios y se alejó.

 

Se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, comenzó a quitarse los gemelos mientras la observaba, recostada sobre su cama desnuda a la sonrojada pelirroja, él sonrió, iba a tomarse su tiempo, eso era completamente seguro, se desabotonó la camisa lentamente, la chica se bajó de la cama, logrando que él se detuviera.

 

—Vuelve a la cama –elevó una ceja.

—Nunca he hecho esto pero tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que hacer algo aquí –se encogió de hombros la chica.

—Tienes que hacer algo aquí, y es volver a la cama –ordenó –a menos que quieras que me detenga.

—No –musitó nerviosa y subió a la cama dándole una vista completa de su trasero desnudo al rubio.

 

Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, desabotonó su pantalón y fue de nuevo hasta la cama, su mirada gris recorrió más de una vez el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja frente a él, era delgada, de pechos medianos y redondos con un bonito tono rosado en los pezones, hacía meses que no hacía lo que pasaba después del previo, así que tendría que agradecerle a Lily después, se subió sobre la cama de nuevo, unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja en un beso apasionado, sus manos acariciaron gran parte del cuerpo de ella para después perder su mano derecha entre las piernas de la chica, gimió en los labios de él cuando adentró dos de sus dedos en su cuerpo, en un inicio cerró las piernas para evitarlo, pero cuando el placer la invadió, voluntariamente las separó.

 

Lily jamás había permitido algo así con Jarvis, pero es que el castaño nunca había despertado algo así en ella, era una clase de calor en su vientre que le hacía querer cerrar las piernas, pero en ese momento, lo que Draco Malfoy hacía, le estaba llenando de placer, entre sus dedos invadiéndola, y sus labios pegados a su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja, y su otra mano estrujando sus pechos, yendo de uno a otro, nunca pensó que eso realmente pudiese brindar placer alguno, bueno, ya veía que sí. Los dedos del hombre abandonaron el cuerpo de la chica, que movió las caderas hacia abajo para evitarlo, haciéndolo sonreír, usó su mano y giró su rostro para besarlo, su mano entró por el pantalón abierto e intentó torpemente masturbarlo, así que él la tomó de la mano y le marcó el ritmo correcto, pero lo que Lily quería era volver a sentir esa sensación al tener los dedos del hombre en ella, así que después de subirse sobre él y besarlo suavemente suplicó en sus labios que lo hiciera de nuevo, que los adentrará en lo más profundo de ella.

 

Él sonrió, y lo único que hizo fue rozar su entrada con su pulgar un par de veces, haciéndola morderse el labio hasta que sangró, lo empujó lentamente dentro de la cavidad vaginal de la chica sobre él, susurró a su oído que se tranquilizara, y después adentró dos más un poco en ella, los adentró por completo, haciéndola gemir, por un momento pensó que de dolor, pero Lily Potter no era tan delicada como pensó, ese chillido había sido de completo placer, así que movió sus dedos en ella de forma normal, sin dejarle acostumbrarse, pero a la chica no le importo, movía sus caderas con frenesí, mientras él se adentraba una y otra vez en ella, haciéndola gemir de tal forma que le invitaba a poseerla de una vez por todas, y no era nadie, para negarle nada.

 

Draco sonrió cuando el rostro de la chica le indicó que había terminado, así que la dejó debajo de él, la besó de nuevo y llevó sus manos a sus pantalones para quitarse por fin el pantalón liberando su erección que estaba pidiendo adentrarse en la chica, que al verlo liberar su miembro, llevó su rostro hasta él, para adentrarlo en su boca, después de todo, el sexo oral era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada.

 

Draco gruñó de placer en cuanto la chica adentró su erección en su boca, por supuesto que no pudo abarcarla toda, pero no le importó, la felación que la mujer estaba proporcionándole era bastante buena, no tan buena como a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía quejarse, lo hicieron terminar por completo.

 

La dejó debajo de él de nueva cuenta y separó un poco más sus piernas para poderse adentrar en ella por primera vez, la besó y mordisqueó su cuello mientras se adentraba lentamente en ella, estaba tan estrecha que sin duda le excitaba aún más, la mujer le gimió en el oído cuando lo sintió invadirla por completo, era una sensación extraña el tenerle dentro, pero cuando él comenzó a moverse en ella, la sensación extraña se volvió placentera, el vaivén comenzó lento para volverse cada vez más rápido, las uñas de Lily se enterraron en los bíceps del rubio, pero no le importó, los gemidos de la pelirroja le hacían moverse cada vez más rápido haciendo las embestidas un poco fuertes, intentó bajar el ritmo pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, así que se adentró en ella tanto como podía, hasta que terminó por completo en el interior de la pelirroja, que se subió sobre él, aun haciendo fricción entre el miembro de él y su sexo, Draco estiró las manos para estrujar los pechos de la chica, mientras la fricción y los suaves senos hacían que su miembro creciera de nuevo, listo para invadir el cuerpo de Lily Potter.

 

oOo

 

Lily abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ulular, sus entrepiernas estaban más que adoloridas, pero no podía quejarse, sonrió al recordar la razón de ese dolor placentero, se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, y no podía creer que el sexo fuese así de placentero.

 

—Te dije que podría llevarte más fácil a la cama de lo que Jarvis podría si me lo proponía –habló el rubio, Lily se incorporó, él tenía sólo los pantalones puestos, sin el bóxer, estaba en la ventana leyendo una nota.

—Ha sido… increíble –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no es como si entre tus gemidos no lo hubieses dicho –bajó la nota y su mandíbula se  tensó.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo sentirme después de esto –admitió –siempre pensé que no debería sentirme como me siento.

—Eres una mujer, Lily, no estoy en contra de que sientas placer en el sexo, serías un fenómeno si no sintieras placer –sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero es mi primera vez, bueno, lo ha sido, y realmente lo he disfrutado.

—Eso ocurre con el buen sexo, Lily, lo disfrutas, te gusta, lo sigues haciendo, punto.

—Así que fue normal que le pidiese volver a repetirlo ayer ¿verdad? –elevó una ceja.

—Totalmente normal –admitió serio.

—Está raro, significa que soy bastante mala ¿no es cierto? posiblemente pudiese estar con otra mujer.

—Eso no importa ahora –admitió dejando la nota.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—La verdad, Lily, es que hace años que no estoy con una mujer que ame, sexualmente al menos, y bueno, no he estado con una mujer por la que sienta algo en años –informó –no sexualmente.

—Siente algo por mí –abrió los ojos incrédula.

—Pasión –admitió –todo menos amor –suspiró –me agradas, eres una mujer increíble, y lo que ha pasado sin duda fue genial, pero no te amo –le aclaró.

—Admito que fue fabuloso, pero yo tampoco…

—Tú tampoco me amas, y que me llamaras Teddy mientras te quedabas dormida lo deja muy en claro –la pelirroja se sonrojó –deberías dar el primer paso –sugirió.

—Qué, ni hablar –negó –se unirá a Audrey ahora, diciendo que debería ir con él y decirle que lo amo, pero claro ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Audrey aceptó que ama a alguien? Según Scorpius, desde que su ex la dejó, no ha salido con nadie, así que ella no puede opinar sobre qué hacer.

—Posiblemente ella esté enamorada de un cobarde ¿no lo crees? Aunque ella ha dado el primer paso, el cobarde es demasiado cobarde para admitirle que a pesar de que le ama, no le ama del todo.

—No se puede amar a medias, señor Malfoy –se burló Lily.

—Pero se puede amar a una idea, y eso es más peligroso.

 

Draco fue a la ducha y cuando ella salió de bañarse, él ya no estaba, así que fue hasta la nota que pensó había dejado para ella, pero no lo era.

 

_He dejado mi renuncia en su escritorio esta mañana; desocuparé la oficina de McKenzie antes de que usted llegue al edificio, gracias por todo._

_—Audrey McLaggen._

Lily aventó sus cosas en su oficina y después corrió hasta la oficina de Audrey, no podía creer que hubiese renunciado, si cuando la conoció, le dijo que ese era su sueño dorado, que no había nada más que deseara que volverse una contratista reconocida y seguir bajo las órdenes de Draco Malfoy ¿cómo había cambiado eso?

 

La oficina estaba tranquila, pero ya no había ninguna señal de que siguiera siendo la oficina de la rubia.

 

Cuando entró en su oficina Audrey estaba observando la ciudad, tal vez admirando lo que pronto dejaría de ver, Lily la abrazó, encantada de que siguiese ahí.

 

—Audrey, me asusté cuando supe que renunciaste –chilló.

—Lo sabes –contestó sorprendida, pero la estrujó.

—Leí tu nota que le enviaste al señor Malfoy –admitió sin darse cuenta –él ya no estaba para que me explicara y lo primero que he hecho después de dejar mis cosas es ir hasta tu oficina, y no hay nada de ti ahí ahora.

—Estabas con él en su apartamento esta mañana –musitó.

—Anoche… digamos que hice algo con él, algo que ni siquiera con Jarvis pude.

—Él sí que tiene suerte con las jovencitas ¿no es así? –sonrió Audrey divertida.

—Con las amigas de su hijo –se detuvo –bueno, no es como si tú y él… ¿o sí?

—No –mintió descaradamente para tranquilizarla, si le decía lo que sentía por él, seguramente Lily se odiaría a sí misma, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, la tenía ella, por seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba con su jefe, que todo era meramente laboral –sólo es trabajo –sonrió.

—Me siguen temblando las piernas de solo recordarlo en mí –admitió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—El jefe es atractivo, y sus múltiples amantes tuvieron que haberle dado buena experiencia. Es capaz de hacer gozar a una chica aun sin adentrarse en ella –admitió por experiencia propia –supongo, pero tú eres la experta.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que renunciaste? –Preguntó Lily.

—Mi traslador sale en la noche –se encogió de hombros –sacaré mis cosas del apartamento, visitaré a mis padres y les diré sobre mi nuevo trabajo –hizo un mohín.

—Pero dijiste que en un mes te avisarían –soltó sorprendida la pelirroja.

—En realidad, hace dos semanas que ellos me esperan en Nueva York –admitió.


	20. Un Consejo Inesperado.

Scorpius observó completamente incrédulo a su mejor amiga que le había dado la noticia, ni siquiera había esperado a su clase y lo comprendía, agradecía a Lily que le dijera los planes de Audrey, porque si bien había muchos secretos entre ellos, seguían siendo amigos, aun recordaba jugar con ella por los jardines la de Mansión, aunque la mayoría del tiempo supervisados por su padre.

 

—No puedo creer que Lily tuviese que informarme, Audrey –se quejó el rubio.

—Lo siento, Scor, pero no quería que le dijeras a tu padre y éste me reclamara.

—Eres su empleada favorita, la mejor de todas, puedo jurarte que despediría a medio edificio si tú te quedaras.

—Por eso no me quedo, no quiero que los corra –sonrió.

—Bueno, pero… en realidad quiero que me hagas un gran favor –sonrió el rubio.

—No voy a darle celos a tu ex novia –informó.

—Claro que no es ese favor –frunció el ceño –pero si es con su hermana.

—Si vuelves a acostarte con ella, iré a Azkaban en lugar de a Nueva York.

—Oh, irás a NY –sonrió.

—Si le dices a tu padre me enteraré, y le dejaré sin nietos a tu _adorable_ padre.

—No diré nada si me haces ese favor, Victoire sueña con entrar a los Cannons.

—Ella no cumple con ninguno de nuestros requisitos, no puedo acceder a eso, tu padre me mataría si se entera.

—Yo arreglaré eso, pero no te preocupes, no quiero que la contrates, quiero que finjas que lo haces –sonrió –que le hagas la prueba para entrar, y la rechaces.

—No voy a hacer eso –avanzó por el pasillo del edificio de los Cannons.

—Soy tu mejor amigo ¿no? Esa mujer arruinó casi mi vida, y Lily es tu adoración, casi arruina su vida, usó poción multijugos y se acostó con Teddy y muchos otros fingiendo ser Lily, James la sacará de Azkaban mañana –sonrió.

—Mi traslador sale esta noche.

—Puedes tomar otro, te ayudaré en lo que quieras, por favor –suplicó, Audrey sonrió cuando Scorpius Malfoy se puso sobre su rodilla y sujetó su mano –vamos, Audrey, sabes que eres la mujer más maravillosa en el mundo, tuvimos momentos maravillosos dentro y fuera de la cama, acepta hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y acepta formar parte de mi…

—No sabía que ustedes habían tenido sus asuntos amorosos –los interrumpió el padre del rubio.

—Vamos papá, es Audrey –se puso de pie y rodeó la cintura de la chica –un hombre tiene que hacerse, y una mujer tiene que hacerlo, éramos los mejores amigos hasta que ella me cambió por Jarvis –sonrió.

—Tú me cambiaste por Albus Severus Potter y luego nos cambiaste a los dos por Lily –le recordó Audrey.

—Bueno, es que es Lily Luna Potter, la chica más genial del mundo, sin contarte a ti –besó la mejilla de la rubia.

—Sigo diciendo que jamás habías mencionado que Audrey fue tu primera chica –admitió.

—Por qué no lo fue, papá –admitió Scorpius –pero vamos, acepta mi propuesta, que me he puesto de rodillas.

—Está bien –pero tengo un traslador que tomar por la noche, no puedo desperdiciarlo en tonterías.

—Voy a presentarte a un amigo, se llama Lysander –sonrió –somos de la edad, posiblemente harán química en cuanto se vean, es a las ocho.

—Necesito que arreglemos unos asuntos antes de que te vayas –informó Draco.

—Dejé todo en orden, señor Malfoy.

—Pelearon, porque nunca se hablan así –se cruzó de brazos Draco.

—Jamás –le sonrió la chica –pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer por tu culpa.

—Lo siento –sonrió –pero te amaré más de lo que ya lo hago.

—No me mientas, sé que amas a una Weasley –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

 

Draco observó a su hijo, jamás se había sentido de una forma tan miserable, Audrey ni siquiera sabía que se había acostado con Lily, pero de alguna manera se sentía como si hubiese traicionado lo que había entre ellos.

 

—Va a irse a NY –informó Scorpius –iba a irse esta noche pero le he pedido un favor, y creo que sabes que si haces eso, ni ella ni yo te lo perdonaremos, papá.

—Ella es mi trabajadora –informó serio.

—Ya renunció, ya no lo es, y no puedes arruinar su entrevista de trabajo en NY, por mucho que sea buena en su trabajo, deberías dejarla ir a perseguir sus sueños a donde ella quiera, sus sueños ya no son ser tu subordinada como hace dos años.

—Necesito que deje todo en orden –se giró –así que no irá a conocer al tal Lysander –le advirtió y se perdió de la vista de Scorpius.

 

Lo observó entrar a su antigua oficina, ella tenía que llenar una forma para que nadie ocupara el lugar de entrevista, era un pequeño campo donde se reclutaban a los más novatos que el señor Malfoy pedía, pero no podía usarlo sin el formulario, el rubio avanzó hasta ella en paso lento y mostrando toda su superioridad, tuvo que sonreír, incluso en un momento así no podía dejar caer su orgullo, pero no podía culparlo.

 

—Necesito que me digas la verdad ¿te acostaste con mi hijo?

—No es su asunto –frunció el ceño al ver el formulario.

—Claro que es mi asunto, Audrey.

—Supongo que seguirás molestándome si no te respondo –fue hasta él –no, no me acosté con Scorpius, ya te lo dijo, éramos mejores amigos entrando a Hogwarts él se volvió amigo de Potter, yo de Jarvis, seguimos siendo amigos, pero después nos cambió a Albus y a mí por Lily –sonrió.

—No te enfadó que te cambiara por Lily ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

—Pudo molestarme pero no, no me molestó.

—Tú y Scorpius solían ser demasiado unidos, los recuerdo jugando por los jardines –admitió –debió dolerte que te cambiara por ella, Lily es linda y…

—Tiene que ser algo de familia –sonrió –también tú la prefieres ¿no es así? Por eso estás intentando molestarme, pero no, Draco, no me molestó que Scorpius me cambiara por Lily, del mismo modo que no me enfada que te acostaras con ella.

—Yo no… ¿quién te lo dijo? –tragó saliva.

—No sé si sólo te atraen las chicas de diecisiete y dieciocho o sólo las amigas de tu hijo en general –soltó una risita –me lo dijo Lily ¿quién más sino? No creo que me lo dijeras tú, no eres tan valiente para ello.

—Dejemos mi cobardía de lado, por supuesto que te afecta.

—No te acostaste conmigo en ese entonces porque me preferías en tu oficina y estabas pensando en lo mejor, que en un mes te reprocharía por no haber elegido el trabajo, pero ¿cuánto te tomó para invitarme a cenar la primera vez?

—Tres días –admitió Draco –y recuerdo que disfruté mucho esa cena.

—Lily tiene menos tiempo trabajando para ti, consiguió a Jarvis Whisp, un contrato y que te la llevaras a la cama, algo que no logré en dos años –negó –y sigues diciendo que ella no es mejor que yo.

—Bueno, ella es amiga de mi hijo, no mía ¿no lo has pensado? Que hay una razón por la cual me acosté con ella y no contigo.

—Sí, porque te gusta, Draco por Merlín, Lily es hermosa, divertida, inteligente, si yo fuese un hombre no dudaría en salir con ella o pretender acostarme con ella.

—Me puedo dar el lujo de prescindir de ella, no me interesa de la forma en la que tú lo haces, podría besarte ahora mismo, hacerte mía ¿eso es realmente lo que quieres? –avanzó hasta ella.

—Esa pregunta la he escuchado miles de veces, y cada que respondo sí, te alejas, dices que realmente no es lo que quiero y huyes, el que no lo quiere realmente eres tú, y está bien, lo que siento por  ti no me ciega, jamás me ha cegado, sé que eres un cobarde, y no hay problema con ello.

—Quiero a Lily Potter de una forma en la que jamás podría verte a ti, Audrey –dio un paso más hasta la rubia –ella no me ama, ama a Lupin, y lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solamente un momento, no he estado con otra mujer desde que te dije que iba a separarme oficialmente de Astoria –la sujetó de la nuca e hizo que lo observara –te dije eso mientras te tocaba, mientras te estremecías sobre mí ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—No –lo observó –no he olvidado que desde esa primera cena, has estado tocándome, haciéndome estremecer, besándome, poseyéndome de todas las formas imaginables, menos de esa –le sonrió –y lo que no querías era arruinar nuestra relación laboral, pero te tomaron tres días para llevarnos a este punto, Draco –rozó sus labios con los de él.

—No aceptes ese trabajo en América –pidió –te daré todo lo que me pidas, te regalaré incluso al equipo si te quedas –la besó.

 

Draco giró en su silla, frente a él estaba Lily dándole razones de cómo iba el evento, pero no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de que Audrey no había aceptado, y eso que después de rechazar ser propietaria de los Chudley Cannons, le propuso que se casara con él, y también lo rechazó.

 

—Veo que no tiene mucho ánimo hoy –se burló Lily.

—En realidad me he dado cuenta de que mis agendas y todo está sin orden, Audrey lo dejó ordenado pero sino la tengo, todo se vuelve un caos.

—Lo sé, yo también voy a extrañarla, pero al menos espero ir a verla seguido.

—Su puesto puede ser muy –se quedó callado cuando entró su secretaria.

—Señor Malfoy –le gritó –Fred me dijo que hubo un accidente en el campo de reclutación.

—No había autorización para el campo hoy –frunció el ceño.

—Claro que lo había, lo autorizó la señorita McLaggen –Lily observó al hombre tensarse ante la respuesta.

— ¿Quién haría la prueba? –Preguntó arrastrando aún más las palabras.

—Ella misma.

 

Lily alcanzó a sujetar a Draco del brazo antes de que se apareciera en el campo al que ella jamás había ido, Audrey le había suplicado varias veces de que la acompañara y siempre se había negado.

 

Cuando notó que ya no estaba mareada, vio a su jefe corriendo en dirección a las personas que estaban, así que ella corrió detrás de él, Scorpius estaba ahí, junto con Teddy, se acercó a la rubia que nadie hacía caso, pensó que todos estarían preocupados más por el jugador profesional que por Audrey, pero el rubio que vio era el de su prima Victoire, que se encontraba en el suelo llorando.

 

Se alejó sin decir nada, así que la otra persona  tendría que ser Audrey, Draco Malfoy ya estaba casi sobre ella.

 

—Estoy bien –dijo Audrey alejando a Scorpius –estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Claro que no estás bien –gruñó Draco –ven, te llevaré a San Mungo.

—Ya le hablé a Dominique –informó Scorpius –dijo que no la moviéramos, que ella venía en cuanto se desocupara de atender a su paciente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –exigió saber Malfoy padre.

—Fue mi culpa –admitió Scorpius –le pedí a Audrey que me ayudara con mi plan, pero Victoire perdió completamente el control de la escoba y la Bludger atacó a Audrey y no a Victoire –admitió el rubio apenado.

—Eres un completo idiota –bramó –a veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi hijo, largo de aquí, tú y el idiota de tu amigo –los señaló.

—Estoy bien –le sonrió y lo sujetó de la mano –y está bien, quédate aquí, en lo que llega tu novia.

 

Jarvis apareció en el campo completamente preocupado, le habían dicho lo que planeaban y cuando buscó a Lily y le dijeron que estaba en ese lugar y escuchó del accidente, pensó que con su suerte las cosas habían sido un poco difíciles para ella, pero era Audrey la que estaba recostada en el suelo.

 

— ¿Todo bien? –interrogó a Lily.

—Al parecer está bien –se encogió de hombros.

—Audrey ¿todo bien? –le sonrió preocupado.

—Dejen de preguntarme eso, todo estará perfecto, es sólo Dominique exagerando todo, en serio.

—Bueno, yo pensé que había sido por la juerga de ayer, ya sabes, Lysander se portó un poco atrevido contigo anoche –se burló –dijo que NY le quedaba cerca de donde él reside, así que te visitará seguido.

—Para ser un Ravenclaw es bastante atrevido –se rió pero dejó de hacerlo por el dolor.

—Si tu novia se tarda más la llevaré a San Mungo de inmediato –informó Draco enfadado.

 

Como si la furia de Draco la hubiese llamado, Dominique apareció en el lugar, aventó su maletín al ver a la rubia y le pidió a Scorpius y a los demás que se alejaran.

 

—Me alegro que me hicieras caso –negó la rubia abriendo su maletín que Jarvis le había pasado –así que ahora ¿qué ocurrió realmente? –observó a la chica.

—Le di una escoba a tu hermana, duró treinta minutos en la práctica terrestre, pero al emprender el vuelo, la escoba y la Bludger se pusieron locas, ella no pudo controlar la escoba y la Bludger me golpeo a mí.

—Bien ¿dónde te golpeó exactamente?

—En la espalda, en el cuello.

—Y después la idiota de Victoire la  tacleó con la escoba –bramó Scorpius observando a la rubia lejos de ellos.

— ¿También está herida? –interrogó preocupada Audrey.

—No tanto como tú.

—A nadie le importa si está herida –soltó enfadado Draco –sólo importa que estés bien realmente.

—La Bludger le golpeó en la C5, es demasiado complicado atenderte aquí, pero sin duda agradezco que no te movieran, podrían haber complicado todo.

 

Lily observó a Teddy que fue hasta Victoire, se acuclilló frente a ella y limpió las lágrimas de la chica, para después levantarse para tomarla en brazos, no dijo nada cuando Domine informó que moverían a Audrey a San Mungo, todos se desaparecieron menos ella y su jefe.

 

—Ni siquiera noté cuando me tomaste del brazo –admitió.

—Estaba preocupado y lo comprendo, debí decirle que quería venir, pero no pensé que se detendría a escucharme.

—Lo siento, es que ella siempre suele decirme estas cosas, jamás había pasado un accidente con ella aquí, es demasiado profesional para permitirse descuidos como este, es mi culpa.

—Claro que no es su culpa, es culpa de esos idiotas y de su broma pesada –admitió la pelirroja y le sonrió.

 

Fue hasta él y lo abrazó en contra de la voluntad del rubio, que la tomó de las caderas y ella se alejó con una sonrisa para animarlo y terminó besándolo, él la sujetó del cuello y apresuró el beso.

 

—No está bien que me uses para desquitarte de Lupin por preferir a la rubia que a ti –la reprendió y acarició los suaves labios de la pelirroja y se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo –pero no soy de esos que les molesta ser usados –admitió –pero te diré, que es mejor que luches por el hombre correcto que por el incorrecto, sexo puedes tener con todos los hombres, Lily, pero sólo una persona te hará sentir especial, ayer disfrutaste, fue placentero, pero sólo fue un acto pasional y vació –la besó en la comisura de los labios.

 

Ya no había nadie cuando Draco apareció en la habitación de la rubia en San Mungo, tenía sus gafas puestas y las velas iluminaban el lugar, cerró su libro de inmediato en cuanto lo vio.

 

—No sé cómo puedes leer ese maldito libro tantas veces –refunfuñó.

—Eso se hace con tu libro favorito, lo lees, lo vuelves a leer y por cualquier detalle, lo vuelves a leer.

—Es mejor una buena charla –le quitó el libro y lo puso en la mesa junto a ellos –una buena cena y un buen vino –hundió su rostro en los cabellos rubios cobrizos.

—Sí, San Mungo no tiene un gran menú, y tampoco muchos pasantes atractivos –se encogió de hombros.

—Me tienes a mí, y le pregunté a mi nuera si podía alimentarte y dijo que no había problema, así que he traído esto –señaló una bolsa del restaurant favorito de Audrey.

—Eso está en una calle olvidada de Japón –le informó Audrey.

—Es bueno ser quien soy ¿cierto? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias –sujetó la bolsa.

—Debiste decirme lo que planeaba el idiota de mi hijo –reprochó.

—Fuiste demasiado duro con él, jamás te pones así cuando comete un error.

—Claro que sí –se defendió Draco, pero Audrey le conocía bien, sabía lo consentido que tenía a Scorpius –cuando tenían diez, él te aventó desde el palo de escoba hasta el lago que hay en la propiedad –le recordó –fue la primera vez que me enfadé con mi hijo realmente. Hasta hoy –Audrey sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora si se ha visto como todo un pervertido, señor Malfoy –negó divertida.

—Tienes años de conocerme, dos años siendo media pareja –admitió él –y todavía no has notado que lo único que me enseñó ser Mortífago es a que no me importe la opinión de la gente sobre mí, no importa que tan duro estés luchando contra tus demonios, la gente siempre pensará lo que se les da la gana, así que ¿por qué esforzarte?

—Si es así dime ¿por qué razón tienes tantos años frente a una empresa, y no siendo ex jugador de Quidditch profesional?

—Mi padre no era cualquier persona ¿cierto? –Sonrió –y de cualquier forma, me he rebelado a sus creencias.

—Sí. Cuando él murió, te rebelaste a los treinta, y eso es sinónimo a serle infiel a una mujer que realmente  te ama y a seducir a las amigas de tu hijo ¿Te imaginas si Scorpius fuese chica? Merlín, posiblemente hubieses desvirgado a más de una a los trece –le sonrió.

—En mi defensa, mi hijo tiene buen gusto en mujeres, cuando se trata de elegirlas como amigas.

—Significa que Dominique Weasley no te parece ni siquiera un poco atractiva.

—Por supuesto que me parece atractiva, lo es, podría acostarme con ella si no fuera la novia de mi hijo, pero jamás volvería a visitarla, sólo una noche, como Lily Potter –la chica negó –ni siquiera me he involucrado sexualmente contigo y siempre vuelvo a ti ¿Qué más quieres, Audrey?

—Que Lily no te escuche decir eso, posiblemente…

—Deja de preocuparte por los demás, ¿bien? Y luego dices que no te pareces a ella, se lo aclaré a Lily, que no la amo y que lo más que puedo llegar a sentir por ella es mera lujuria, pero no más ¿quieres saber porque me acosté con ella?

—No.

—Porque sólo nos usamos, ella para olvidarse que Lupin es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no salir con ella y yo, porque cada segundo me cuesta más trabajo no hacerte lo que le hice a ella –admitió –y tienes razón, no te he hecho mía porque tengo miedo que en cuanto lo haga desaparezcas, te alejes –se acercó y la besó, suavemente.

 

oOo

 

Lily se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada extraviada, no podía creer que Scorpius y Teddy fueran capaces de hacer algo tan estúpido por venganza, sabía que lo que había hecho Victoire era imperdonable de alguna forma, pero ellos sólo se estaban rebajando al nivel.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –Lily levantó la vista, el cabello del chico iba de un tono a otro.

— ¿Cuál era su plan exactamente? –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, si ella hace cosas espantosas por diversión, nosotros también podíamos, claro que el plan que ideo Scorpius…

—Las cosas pudieron salirse más de control, _Edward,_ pusieron en peligro la integridad física de una chica inocente como lo es Audrey, todo por una estúpida venganza, de Scorpius no me sorprende, pero de ti, eres un hombre mayor y…

—Ahora va a salir a relucir mi edad, soy un anciano –gritó y su apariencia física fue inmediatamente a la de un hombre de noventa años.

—Si tanta era tu ira en contra de lo que hizo Victoire ¡Por qué rayos terminaste preocupado y rescatándola del lugar a donde la enviaste! –se puso de pie y lo empujó, logrando que él regresara a su edad.

—No veo porque eso te incumbe –contestó.

—Si esa Bludger hubiese pegado en otro lugar, hubiese dejado a Audrey lisiada.

— ¿Sabes que dijo el médico que atendió a tu prima? –Sonrió –que la lesión que le ocasionó todo esto, le impedirá jugar Quidditch de por vida –le informó –pero estás más preocupada por una completa extraña que por tu propia prima ¿cómo te deja eso, Lily? –la pelirroja retrocedió un paso y su expresión cambió de inmediato, su corazón sintió una punzada.

—Tienes razón –musitó –la desconsiderada he sido yo, debí preocuparme por ella y no por Audrey.

—Incluso Dominique fue a ver a su hermana, cuando a ella le hizo algo peor que a ti, James fue a verla ¿y tú? Después de que la poción le hizo efecto _a tu amiguita_ te largaste con Draco Malfoy.

—No creí que ella quisiera verme –lo observó.

—Qué excusa tan patética, cuando algo así pasa no importa ¿sabes? Lo que importa es saber que de alguna forma te importa esa persona y que no sabrías que sería de ti si ese accidente hubiese sido más grave.

—Como siempre Teddy Lupin siempre correcto, siempre con la razón –frunció los labios, se sentía como una chiquilla de siete años siendo reprendida por su padre.

—No tienes la menor de las lealtades para con tu familia y es una pena.

 

oOo

 

Camino junto a Lily a través del pasillo largo que conducía a la habitación de Audrey, la pelirroja se veía completamente afectada, como si algo la estuviese torturando.

 

—Si te incomoda pasar tiempo conmigo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros lo comprendo, sólo tienes que decirlo –la sujetó del hombro Draco.

—No es eso –negó sonriendo.

—Bien, entonces dime, antes de que lleguemos a la habitación de McLaggen y se preocupe, ya conmigo preocupado y contigo torturándote es suficiente.

—Ayer discutí con Edward, es  todo.

—Ese  tipo me enfada cada vez más –frunció el ceño.

—Me dijo que por el accidente que cause ayer Victoire…

—Espera un momento –gruñó –el accidente que ocasionaste ¿en qué momento planeaste tu algo así y lo ejecutaste? ¿Estabas al tanto de los planes que mi hijo tenía? –elevó una ceja.

—No, no pero me dijo que…

—Déjalo –la detuvo –ve con Audrey y dile que vendré después, que tengo algo que solucionar.

—No hay pendientes –contestó.

—Iré a hablar con Edward Lupin –acarició los cabellos pelirrojos y regresó por donde llegaron.

 

Lily se sentó en el sofá junto a Audrey, que leía un pesado tomo sobre Quidditch, imaginaba que quería estar lista para su siguiente trabajo, ayer entre drogada, el señor Malfoy le hizo prometerle que se iría hasta después del evento, que no podía dejarlo ir solo, y ella aceptó antes de quedarse dormida, claro que pensaba que era una trampa, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Malfoy padre se negaba a dejar ir a su mejor contratista y ella tampoco quería que Audrey se fuera.

 

—Estudiando para el nuevo puesto ¿eh? –se burló Lily.

—En realidad es mi libro favorito –suspiró y sonrió.

—Por Merlín, es un tomo demasiado grande –negó.

—Lo dice la devora libros –le guiñó un ojo y Lily rió.

—Tienes razón –se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que saber que el deporte y el amor por los libros no están peleados, Lily, yo amo hacer las dos cosas, leer y ver el Quidditch.

—Sigue sin gustarme el Quidditch –admitió.

—No importa, tú sigues siendo mi favorita.

—En realidad no quiero que te vayas.

—Cuando no esté aquí ¿podrías cuidar del señor Malfoy? –Suplicó –tienes que literalmente forzarlo a comer porque si no, se absorberá por el trabajo.

—Ahora que lo dices, siempre que lo busco, siempre está en su oficina, sí que le gusta trabajar, no importa la hora.

—Por eso te lo pido –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Teddy se puso de pie cuando Draco Malfoy entró a su oficina, todo de ese hombre le molestaba, en especial su relación cercana con Lily, y por más que había intentado negarlo, no podía. Su rostro demostraba el desagrado que la presencia del rubio le causaba, aun así, él disfrutaba de ser altanero y presumido.

 

—Señor Lupin –saludó educado y arrogante.

—Malfoy –contestó enfadado.

—Vine por una cosa –se sentó con toda la elegancia que le enfadaba a Teddy.

—No me importa la razón por la que vino –gruñó.

—Ya sé que no te importa, por eso vine, Lily me contó lo que le dijiste ayer.

— ¿Hay algo que Lily no le cuente a usted? –frunció el ceño.

—Su intimidad con Jarvis Whisp –admitió –espera, no, incluso en eso me pidió ayuda –sonrió.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

—No vine aquí a informarte sobre qué clase de consejo sexual le di a Lily Potter, sino más bien, a darte un ultimátum.

—Usted no es nadie para darme ultimátum –se burló.

—Cierto y no a la vez, sé que no tuviste un padre, ni un abuelo que te guiara por el buen camino, y te enseñara a ser hombre –el cabello de Teddy comenzó con la demostración de colores cuando el rubio terminó de hablar.

—Usted no es el mejor ejemplo de padre, siendo un asqueroso Mortífago ¿cierto?

—Mi pasado oscuro no tiene nada que ver con mi lado paterno, chico, soy un hombre con defectos, lo sé, pero al menos yo los admito, no fue culpa de Lily el accidente de tu novia Victoire y creo que eso está claro entre los dos ¿cierto? fue culpa del idiota de mi hijo y tuya.

—No le importa.

—Me importa cuando haces que una chica vulnerable, que la mayoría del tiempo se siente sola y desprotegida se humille ante una tirana sin sentimientos como Victoire Weasley –se puso de pie y fue hasta él –no la contraté para los Cannons a pesar de que Lily lo suplicó, se hincó de hecho –le informó –pero para volar, se necesita ser ligero, y ella no lo es –se burló –sabes a lo que me refiero, vine aquí cuando ella me contó la razón por la cual tenía ese semblante de tortura interna que conozco muy bien, le pedí que esperara con Audrey, pero la conozco tanto como para saber que en este momento se está humillando porque según tú, no tiene lealtad para con los suyos, bueno, chico, tú tampoco, y eres el mayor de los hipócritas, tu actitud me enferma más que la actitud de la loca de Victoire, porque al menos ella es congruente con lo que dice, piensa y hace, pero tú, te mueres por Lily Potter, lo sé, conozco esa forma de amar, esa pasión, esa necesidad, la forma en que tus más bajos instintos salen a flote y solo esa persona es capaz de dominarles, pero en vez de decirle que la amas, vas desperdiciando el tiempo, diciendo cosas para herirla, haciendo cosas que la van marchitando lentamente, Lily es una chica frágil, no es como su madre, es débil e inestable como su padre, insegura, tímida y asustada, menospreciada por el chico que le gusta, es obvio que corra a mis brazos cuando lo único que hago es brindarle la confianza y seguridad que tú, Lupin, deberías darle, si dices que la amas tanto; sé lo que es mantenerte lejos de la mujer que amas por su seguridad, pero créeme, sólo creas un círculo enfermo que les carcome a ambos.

 

Se alejó de él y avanzó hasta la puerta, no podía creer que ese hombre estuviese diciéndole todo aquello, las veces que había hablado con Scorpius le había dicho que sus padres se estaban separando porque su padre amaba a otra mujer, y él lógicamente pensó que se separaba para ir con ella, pero ahora al verlo y escucharlo, sabía que esa no era la razón.

 

—Tienes que decidir pronto –sujetó el picaporte y lo observó –tenemos mucho en común _sobrino,_ divididos entre el amor del pasado y el amor nuevo, rejuvenecido y lleno de vida, pero seguimos encadenados al amor del pasado pensando que es el correcto, aun y cuando el nuevo te demuestra que deberías elegirle sobre todo, sólo hay una forma de saber si Lily es la correcta, y no es alejándola de ti.

 

Debería seguir sus propios consejos, pensó Draco, dejar ir a esa mujer de su pasado y dejar de empujar lejos a Audrey, posiblemente tendría que hacerlo ahora, decirle que no importaba, que la seguiría a América, podía vender a los equipos, no le importaba, no iba a cometer de nuevo el error de dejar escapar a una mujer que le despertaba todos los sentidos, no sólo la lujuria.

 

La habitación de Audrey en San Mungo estaba vacía, así que tuvo que ir a buscar a Dominique para que le informara que había pasado, se tranquilizó cuando le dijo que la habían enviado a su casa, y que si se sentía mal, podía llamarla en cualquier momento.

 

Apareció en el apartamento de la rubia, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, ese apartamento tenía tantos recuerdos, era el primer apartamento que había comprado, y el único en el que había tenido a las dos mujeres que despertaban algo más allá que un simple deseo carnal.

 

Avanzó hasta la habitación, la ropa de la chica estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, así que avanzó hasta la ducha.

 

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando los brazos la rodearon, por el contrario, cerró los ojos mientras los labios del rubio se pegaban a su hombro para después subir a su cuello, era la primera vez en dos años que compartían la ducha, la mano del hombre bajó y sus dedos se hundieron en la intimidad de la rubia que gimió ante el contacto.

 

—No voy a dejarte escapar –le informó en un tono rasposo –no importa cuánto quieras alejarte, no te dejaré.

 

Audrey se sujetó bien de él cuando sus dedos se adentraron más en su interior, gimiendo de placer, giró el rostro para observarlo y la besó sin perder contacto con la intimidad de la rubia.

 

Cerró las llaves, la tomó en brazos y salió a la habitación con ella.


	21. Un Poco de Verdad.

Lily estaba completamente aterrada, faltaban dos horas para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar y Audrey no llegaba, en realidad, sabía que ella ya no trabajaba para los Cannons, también que le había dejado un esquema bastante detallado e instrucciones por cualquier detalle, no había ni siquiera un minúsculo margen a error Audrey McLaggen lo había cubierto todo, incluso si la escultura de hielo se derretía por completo aun con los hechizos formulados, ella ya tenía una solución, si el vestido de una de las invitadas sufría algún imperfecto, ya tenía solución incluso antes de que ocurriera, pero la había dejado sola, la última semana había llevado a cabo los planes de la chica; seguía en Londres, pero era como si no lo estuviera, incluso su jefe había estado poco tiempo en la oficina.

 

—Todo está fabuloso.

 

Lily se giró asustada, el cabello azul de Teddy la tranquilizó, no sabía cómo es que estaba ahí, pero lo estaba.

 

—Eres tú, casi me da un infarto –se quejó.

—Lo siento, no te he visto mucho en esta semana ni siquiera en la Academia.

—Bueno, tengo un mal trabajo, cuando inicie, me dijeron que… -se quedó callada y el brillo en sus ojos verdes se perdió –perdón, supongo que mis problemas laborales te aburren.

—En realidad no me importan –admitió haciendo que Lily se girara –pero tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de todo esto, así que pretenderé que presto atención mientras me hipnotizas con el brillo en tus ojos ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro –se burló –bien ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Edward Lupin? –sonrió.

 

Se alejó de él, ya con el antecedente de que Victoire gozaba de usar poción multijugos, no iba a ser tan fácil, no quería ilusionarse con las palabras dulces de un Teddy que no era un Teddy.

 

—Tu jefe fue a hablar conmigo y supongo que tengo que ser más amable.

—Déjalo así, no hay problema, Victoire aceptó mis disculpas ya –admitió.

—Fuiste a verla y pediste disculpas por algo que no hiciste todo porque dije que lo hiciste –negó –a veces soy un imbécil.

—Soy una fabulosa Hufflepuff –extendió los brazos y Teddy la abrazó confundiendo el gesto –no hay nada que perdonar –musitó, el hombre se alejó de ella pero sus rostros estaban bastante cerca.

—Lily ¿Por qué siempre dejas que te hagamos toda clase de idioteces y siempre nos perdonas? –acarició su mejilla.

—Porque eso hace la familia –sonrió –no importa que tanto caigas, tu familia siempre estará ahí para levantarte, eso dice la abuela y confío en que no importa cuán imperfecto seas, tu familia siempre te amará como eres.

—Siempre se burlan de ti –le recordó –siempre somos crueles contigo.

—Siempre acuden a mí cuando quieren algo –sonrió.

—Eso suena horrible –hizo mala cara.

—Teddy –sonrió –somos como un reloj, todos piensan que lo importante son las manecillas, pero yo siempre he sido ese fragmento pequeño y frágil del reloj, tan minúsculo y a la vista tan inservible, pero esencial, para que el reloj avance.

—Ginny te lo dijo ¿cierto?

—Sí, no comprendía lo que quería decir en ese momento, me enojé tanto porque me dijera minúscula y frágil, que le tiré su trofeo a la cabeza, sangró demasiado, pero aceptó el golpe –sonrió con melancolía –creo que mi madre siempre ha visto algo en mí que ni siquiera yo puedo ver, pero es mi madre ¿Qué se puede esperar de una madre? –Bromeó –si va a venir ¿cierto?

—La amenazaste, por supuesto que va a venir.

—Menos mal –sonrió.

 

Teddy prefirió sostenerla junto a él al momento de aparecerlos en el apartamento, esperó a que Lily se duchara, salió con un vestido gris, un poco ceñido, haciéndole lucir hermosa, sonrió como idiota, y notó el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

—No sé porque no te has arreglado –lo reprendió.

—No fui invitado –le recordó.

—Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Teddy, claro que estás invitado ¿cómo piensas que llegue ahí sino es contigo?

—Bueno –el corazón le latió deprisa, sabía que se refería a que si iba por red flu su vestido se arruinaría, pero aun así, su corazón se agitó –pensé que irías con Jarvis.

—Tienes media hora para lucir como el hombre más atractivo del mundo mágico o te llevaré como estés –amenazó.

 

Teddy sonrió y avanzó hasta la ducha, ya no estaba estresada como cuando la encontró, y su actitud mini Ginevra siempre le había parecido encantadora.

 

Se duchó rápido, intentó mantener su cabello castaño pero se tornaba azul, así que dejó de luchar con eso y salió, la pelirroja le sonrió y silbó.

 

—Vaya, seré la envidia de la noche –bromeó Lily.

—Me haces sentir como una chica adolescente –negó con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien –le tendió la mano.

—Si quieres ir conmigo, tendré que sostenerte cerca –la pegó a su cuerpo, Lily tragó saliva y lo observó sonreír engreídamente, sabía que le provocaba. Teddy sabía que lo quería. Y eso la paralizó por completo.

 

Aparecieron en el lugar cuando ya habían llegado bastante de los invitados, salvo que su madre, y su jefe no habían llegado.

 

—Gracias –sonrió y se alejó de él, huyendo, lo mejor que podía hacer.

 

No sabía cómo es que Teddy se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, pero no había nada más vergonzoso que eso, porque él era atractivo, seductor y siempre se fijaba en todas las chicas, menos en ella, y eso hacía de su convivencia, algo imposible, iba a mudarse, definitivamente de ahí.

 

Lily le sonrió a Audrey cuando llegó con Draco Malfoy, él ya le había dicho que ella lo iba a acompañar, suponía que su orgullo se negaba a dejarle saber a su ex esposa que estaba solo, así que prefería que lo vieran con alguien, y que mejor que con una de sus empleadas, donde sólo había algo meramente profesional.

 

— ¿Vienen juntos? –preguntó una de las reporteras.

—Sí –contestó el rubio serio.

—Me refiero a que si son pareja –sonrió.

—No –intervino de inmediato Audrey –no lo somos.

 

Se alejó de él, para que contestara las preguntas de la prensa y ella fue hasta Lily, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con una suave sonrisa.

 

—Todo te ha quedado magnífico –la aduló.

—Tú lo planeaste todo, Audrey.

— ¿Y? Fuiste tú quien lo llevó a cabo, no yo, y eso que le pedí al señor Malfoy técnicamente que me dejara planearlo, pero para ser tu primer evento, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo, lástima que quieres desperdiciar todo este talento en los Aurores.

—El señor Malfoy te pagó para que me convencieras de quedarme en la empresa ¿cierto?

—Yo le pagué a él para que te suplicara quedarte en la empresa –sujetó una copa con champagne y bebió un trago.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo así –admitió la pelirroja.

—Ya sé que no estás acostumbrada a que alguien haga algo así por ti, pero te lo diré honestamente, Lily, eres asombrosa, y a la mierda si los demás te dicen lo contrario, sabes la capacidad que tienes, no te detengas por lo que un idiota te diga, desde que te vi en Hogwarts yendo de un lado a otro con tus enormes libros supe que eras alguien a quien sin duda me encantaría tratar, pero estaba demasiado sumergida en mi mente inmadura creando prototipos demasiado altos en mi vida.

—Dime uno –sonrió.

—Trabajar para él –se giró un poco y observó a Malfoy padre, siendo rodeado por la prensa, pero aun así, le sonrió y observó como si compartieran más de un secreto, y Lily no comprendió la mirada que le otorgó a su amiga.

—Pero ya no quieres trabajar para él.

—Le dedicaría mi vida completa a trabajar con ese hombre Lily, cuando tenía diez años, y me la pasé toda la tarde temblando en su oficina porque Scorpius me tiró al lago, y lo vi mantener una charla de negocios, supe que no descansaría hasta que él me enseñara todo.

—Así que ya aprendiste todo, por eso te marchas y nos dejas a los dos.

—Él me enseñó muchas cosas, sobretodo que las oportunidades se dan sólo una vez en la vida y tienes que aprovecharlas, así que en cuanto el abuelo de Jarvis me dijo que podrían buscarme para ese empleo, no lo pensé dos veces.

—Él no se ha visto muy feliz porque dejas el trabajo.

—Tengo la esperanza de que la próxima vez que vuelva, ocupes la oficina de McKenzie –sonrió honestamente –y no te preocupes por ello, he decidido pagar por todo lo que él me ha otorgado estos dos años –Lily sonrió –no importa que mi corazón se destroce –musitó para ella misma –llegó tu mamá –sonrió –déjame conocerla, es tuya la mayoría del tiempo ¿bien?

—Bien –aceptó Lily.

 

Draco observó hasta donde estaban Audrey y Lily, pero ahora sólo estaba la pelirroja observando en todas direcciones asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden con los invitados, su mirada gris vagó por el lugar, hasta que la encontró, estrechando la mano de Ginevra Potter que acababa de llegar al lugar, y tal parece que la prensa lo notó en su rostro, porque giraron y al ver a la corresponsal de Quidditch del diario el Profeta, fueron hasta ella.

 

—Es un placer que esté aquí –aduló la rubia.

—Gracias por invitarme, pero no era necesario, mi hija ya me había obligado –sonrió encantadora la mujer.

—Es tan adorable como su hija –juntó las manos la chica.

—Eso no dice mi hijo James cada que me enfado –aceptó.

—No importa lo que diga James, usted es increíblemente fabulosa –sonrió.

—Supongo que tu jefe tiene que ver en que me invitaras ¿cierto? –Elevó una ceja –sé qué haces muy bien tu trabajo y que eres su mejor contratista, creo que él es todo lo que es por ti.

—En realidad ambas sabemos que es todo lo que es por usted ¿no?

—No sé de qué me hablas –sonrió.

—Usted es una leyenda, no sólo por ser jugadora, sino por ser la eterna obsesión del jefe a lo largo de los años, todos sabemos que él la quería para que jugara en los Chudley Cannons pero usted se negó, por lo tanto, él comenzó a subir los estándares para la reclutación, estándares que sólo alguien con su talento superaría, así que si el equipo se volvió lo que es, fue por usted.

—Claro –suspiró –olvido esa parte de mi vida.

—Entonces también olvida la parte en la que estaban enamorados, o al menos él de usted, no puedo decir si era mutuo porque sólo conozco los sentimientos de Draco por usted.

—Hay algo entre ustedes –confirmó la pelirroja y negó –le gustan las chicas jóvenes, es lo que veo.

—Le gustan las mujeres en general, y no, no hay nada entre él y yo, salvo que soy su mano derecha, y él jamás ha dicho su nombre, siempre dice _la mujer que amo,_ porque lo sigue diciendo en esas palabras.

—Él ya no me ama –informó –sólo se ha quedado en el pasado eso es todo.

—Yo quise pensar lo mismo, pero veamos su rostro en cuanto la vea, y las dos sabremos que tanto usted como él no han dejado muy atrás su romance, las peleas públicas, el hecho de que le pidiera que contratara a Lily en los Cannons. Él jamás lo hubiese hecho sino lo hubiese autorizado usted primero, por mucho que Scorpius le pidiera que le contratara, conozco a mis amigos, a mi jefe, por lo tanto, lo único que desconozco siempre, lo atribuyo a usted, las idas del señor Malfoy a América, todas y cada una de sus salidas de Gran Bretaña concuerdan con sus reportes en el Diario el Profeta ¿lo piensa negar? –sonrió.

—Sólo somos amigos, y lo hemos sido siempre, no es nada más allá.

—Él dejó a su esposa por usted, sólo quería que lo supiera –se alejó la chica.

 

La prensa la abordó en cuanto Audrey se alejó, era increíble como a pesar de los años seguía negando lo que sintió y sentía en ese momento por Draco Malfoy, pero ella no necesitaba ser muy inteligente, sabía cómo era amar a Draco Malfoy, y sólo Ginevra Potter podría adivinar que entre ellos había algo íntimo si siguiese sintiendo lo mismo por él.

 

—No te ves muy bien –Audrey le sonrió a Teddy, que para su sorpresa, lucía increíblemente apuesto.

—Teddy ¿cómo puedes andar por el lugar luciendo así y no estar con Lily? –Frunció el ceño enfadada –sólo por eso bailarás conmigo –lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

—Yo no soy la pareja de Lily –le recordó –sin embargo tú estás intentando huir de Malfoy, que por cierto, tengo la sensación de que sus ojos son capaces de lanzar la maldición asesina –giró con ella para que la rubia pudiese observarlo.

—No le agradas –admitió.

—Siempre pensé que no le agradaba por Lily, ya veo la verdadera razón ¿le has dicho que te gustaba en el colegio? –sonrió de forma encantadora, el metamorfomago habiendo descubierto la debilidad de Malfoy padre, iba a explotarla, así como él se comportaba así para hacerlo explotar.

—Más de una vez –admitió –no sabía que eras su sobrino hasta que él me lo dijo.

—Sí, es una parte de mi árbol genealógico que oculto –se burló.

—Él es asombroso, sólo necesitas darle una oportunidad.

—Lo creería si no huyeras de él, lo creería si no estuvieses enamorada de él.

—Tiene que ser algo de los Black –aseguró la rubia cuando él la alejó para darle la vuelta y volver a atraerla contra él, de forma que luciera que tenía más que un interés casual –lo estás provocando.

—Él me provoca con Lily –admitió –he descubierto su debilidad, que ciertamente eres tú, así que lo aprovecharé.

—Entre él y yo…

—Sé cómo se observa a una mujer, Audrey, soy metamorfomago, pero también soy hombre –se acercó a ella y la estrechó contra él –sé que su vida íntima es demasiado privada, así que lo diré en privacidad –susurró en su oído –Draco Malfoy te ve como yo observo a Lily, con cierta posesión, pero la de él es más profunda, porque tienen una vida sexual activa ¿me equivoco?

—Sí –admitió manteniendo su distancia –podría cooperar para ponerlo celoso, pero jamás le haría algo así a Lily, admito que yo decidí hace un tiempo tomar la poción para no concebir y lo he hecho por dos años, todos los días sin falta esperando que en algún momento él pudiese hacerme suya en un momento de completa debilidad, pero él me tocó por primera vez hace una semana.

—Así que ese amor nuevo del que él hablaba eres tú –sonrió –al menos sigue sus propios consejos.

—Él está enamorado de una pelirroja que conoces muy bien.

—Me estás diciendo que Lily…

—Estoy hablando de Ginny, tonto –se burló.

—Claro, ya lo sabía –se encogió de hombros.

—Y si él te ha dado un consejo sobre perseguir a quien amas, hazlo, ve a bailar con ella –se alejó y avanzó hasta la mesa principal para tomar asiento.

 

Teddy no necesitó de más, su cabello que extrañamente se había quedado en castaño por una hora, volvió a ir y venir, observó a la pelirroja que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, se llevó las manos a la cadera y sonrió educadamente al mago que tenía frente a ella.

 

—Me halaga –admitió la pelirroja.

—Entonces acepte un baile conmigo –extendió la mano.

—Lo siento, pero ella bailará conmigo –informó Teddy detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que se tensara.

—Ella ha expresado no tener pareja…

—Sentimental –aclaró Teddy –pero sin duda ha llegado a este evento conmigo así que por lo tanto, es mi acompañante, y es una falta de respeto bailar con alguien más.

—Ignórelo –pidió Lily y sujetó la mano del mago que la dirigió a la pista de baile.

 

Los celos no eran algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, Teddy Lupin siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, centrado y cordial, con ninguna de sus novias, incluyendo cuando Victoire comenzaba a gustarle, se había sentido de tal forma, y ver a la pelirroja siendo sujetada con cierto descaro de la cintura, siendo guiada al ritmo de la música se le hizo insoportable.

 

—Es tan buena la venganza –se burló Malfoy junto a él.

—Debí suponerlo –lo observó de reojo.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, Lupin, es que sé lo que hago, Lily no iba a negarse a bailar con ese mago, porque le he pedido que lo impresione porque quiero hacer negocios con él –sonrió divertido –por lo tanto, lo pondrá sobre ti toda la noche.

—Vaya, en ese caso, tendré que ir por Audrey y sacarla a bailar, ya que no quiere hacerlo con quien vino al lugar –sonrió.

—Lo admito, descubriste mi debilidad, puedo perder todo lo que tengo, pero no voy a ceder y perderla a ella.

—Es muy joven para usted ¿no lo cree? –se burló.

—Lily lo es para ti –contraataco.

—Ella no podría ser mi hija –gruñó.

—Pero claramente sí tu hermana menor, de igual forma, Lupin –bajó la voz y se acercó a él para susurrarle –aquí, el único que tiene conflictos con su edad, eres tú, ni siquiera me importó el hecho de que pudiese ser mi hija cuando le hice mía.

 

La sangre se le heló por completo, se quedó pegado al piso y la sonrisa de Lily para el mago que la sostenía terminó por romper el encanto, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy le había impulsado para luchar por Lily? Si al final, él ya la había obtenido.

 

—Teddy ¿está todo bien? –le interrogó Ginny.

—Pregúntale a tu hija, que se acostó con el idiota de Malfoy –bramó enfadado y se alejó de ella.

 

Ginevra Potter giró hasta el evento, ubicó de inmediato a Draco, hizo un movimiento de cabeza que el rubio entendió de inmediato y la siguió.

 

La pelirroja cerró la puerta cuando hubo entrado el hombre, murmuró algo y después lo encaró, haciendo que él simplemente sonriera.

 

—Te has vuelto descarada ¿he? Fuiste tú la que me pidió que mantuviéramos un bajo perfil con nuestra amistad, y lo he hecho por más de veinte años.

—Ya sé que has sido bastante discreto, y que la forma en la que nos demostramos que nuestra amistad sigue siendo como cuando inició son esas tontas riñas a través de la prensa, Draco –bramó y lo empujó –sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias también, y que no me perdonaste jamás que eligiera a Harry en lugar de a ti.

—Pensé que había sido al revés, que jamás me perdonaste que eligiera a Astoria antes que a ti, pensé que me habías dejado de hablar el día en que te enteraste que planeaba pedirle que se casara conmigo.

—La noche anterior me habías llevado a tu apartamento –sonrió –había bebido whiskey de fuego, pensaste que estaba lo suficientemente ahogada como para no recordar que me dijiste que me amabas.

—Al parecer sólo me enamoro de chicas ebrias que llevo a ese apartamento –bromeó y Ginny le observó confundida –olvídalo, te lo dije, estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero mi padre quería que mi esposa fuese Astoria Greengrass, una mujer que pudiese restablecer el honor y prestigio que perdió el apellido Malfoy después de la guerra.

—Es que una Weasley no podía hacer eso –chilló –peleamos junto a Harry, teníamos más prestigio que nadie en ese momento, y la preferiste a ella.

—Jamás, a lo largo de este tiempo me dijiste que me amabas, Ginevra ¿Qué pensaste? –Soltó enfurecido –has sido un amor imposible para mí por tantos años, has sido la sombra de mi matrimonio, de mis amantes, incluso ahora que creo que hay una persona a la que no merezco pero que me ama, estás tú, metida entre mi felicidad.

— ¡Me entregué a ti por primera vez en lugar de a Harry! –Le recriminó –si para ti eso no es amar, no sé qué es –observó a otro lado y volvió a mirarlo –me entregué a ti más de una vez, Draco, y cuando por fin te animaste a decirme que me amabas, te fuiste tras Astoria –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla –y sin embargo yo siempre he sido la villana en tu historia, siempre he sido yo la que te abandonó por irse con Harry, pero no fue así, me casé con él como mi último recurso, porque sí, sabía que te dolería que de todos los magos en el mundo, lo eligiera precisamente a él.

—Incluso te casaste antes que yo –se burló Draco.

—Y ahora te vengas de mí acostándote con mi hija, enamorándola –negó.

—Las cosas no son así –Ginny lo observó enfurecida y lo golpeó.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo son! –le gritó.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de él –informó Lily en la puerta, haciendo que Ginny se girara –posiblemente usé al señor Malfoy, pero a él no le interesa ser usado –se burló.

— ¿Por qué él? –cuestionó Ginny.

— ¿Por qué mi padre y no otro? –Negó – ¿papá sabe que no lo amas?

—Lo sabe, de la misma manera que yo sé que él no me ama –contestó Ginny suspirando –qué más da que lo sepas ya –informó –No fuiste al único que le pidieron que se casara con alguien –observó a Draco –si te hubieses negado a casarte con Astoria, posiblemente ella te lo hubiese agradecido ¿jamás pensaste la razón por la que sólo quiso darte un hijo? –Negó y sonrió –porque jamás te amo.

—Tú debiste amar mucho a Potter, le diste tres –soltó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, con dos años de diferencia y con tres años de diferencia –observó a su hija –cada que tomábamos el valor de hacerlo, terminaba embarazada.

—Ustedes se veían tan enamorados –soltó Lily decepcionada.

—Bueno, si íbamos a pasar toda una vida juntos, que mejor que llevarnos bien, si íbamos a actuar, lo haríamos lo mejor posible –negó.

—Cambiaron de pareja –se burló Lily –esto es increíble.

—Eso ya está en el pasado realmente –informó Draco.

—Por supuesto, tan en el pasado que tu secretaria me envía invitaciones para cada evento, sino me crees puedes preguntarle.

—Mi secretaria jamás haría eso sin mi consentimiento –bramó y Ginny le aventó la invitación a la cara.

 

La vista de Draco se perdió en la suave caligrafía de Audrey, ella había invitado a Ginevra, si bien él en un momento le había pedido a Lily que la llevara, fue antes de que se planteara su situación ante un tipo que le caía mal.

 

—Audrey McLaggen no es mi secretaria –le informó y avanzó hasta ella –pero lo nuestro está en el pasado, quedémonos sólo con la amistad que hemos logrado conservar, si es que el hecho de que me acosté con tu hija no te hiere demasiado, pero sólo eso, Ginevra –acarició el rostro de la pelirroja y le besó cerca de los labios, para ir hasta la puerta –por cierto –observó a Lily –tengo que disculparme contigo, en un momento inestable le he dicho a Edward Lupin lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, señor Malfoy –le sonrió.

—Nos veremos después –salió del lugar.

 

Ginny se giró para enfrentar a su hija, si bien sus hijos mayores ya estaban al tanto del secreto del matrimonio Potter, su hija menor no, y la forma en la que se enteró no era de la manera que quería que se enterara.

 

—Te acostaste con él –la reprendió –de todos los magos en el mundo, elegiste a Draco Malfoy, Lily.

—No fui la única, al parecer tenemos algo más en común aparte del pelo, mamá, el mismo hombre nos aventuró al sexo –se burló –estás enfadada.

—No contigo –admitió –con él, porque al menos tú eres inocente, no sabías nada, pero él…

—Yo inicié esto, él no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo.

—Es Draco, lo conozco demasiado bien, no se negó en ningún momento.

—Tal vez me llevó a la cama pensando en tu yo de hace treinta años, pero en realidad me acosté con él porque es atractivo, y comparto cierta química con él, mamá, y porque en el fondo sé que no podré tener al hombre que quiero.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? –pidió.

—Teddy, y antes de que lo digas, sé que…

—Eres una tonta –soltó su madre haciendo que Lily retrocediera dolida.

—Mamá –susurró.

—Lily –le sonrió y soltó una carcajada divertida –si es Teddy quien te gusta ¿por qué no me habías dicho? –La abrazó –oh tontita –rió –siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de Lorcan.

—Lorcan, espera, ¿qué? –Frunció el ceño y se alejó de su mamá –pero ¿cómo pudiste pensar que me interesaba el novio de mi primo? –chilló.

—Bueno, te gusta el ex novio de tu prima –le informó.

—Sí, pero a Ted al menos le gustan las chicas, no como yo, pero chicas, al fin de cuentas ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sabía que esa forma de empujarte hacia él que James tenía últimamente significaban algo –sonrió.

—Es que ni siquiera lo sabe –informó –nadie lo sabe… o casi nadie, siempre pensé que era demasiado obvia.

—Demasiado obvia cada que Lorcan está en casa y lo observas como si fuese tu deseo más profundo, tu padre y yo pensamos en decirte que al menos hicieras un intento con Lysander ya que Lorcan ciertamente no es posible.

—Tiene un dije hipnotizador que le gusta usar conmigo como diversión –le informó.

—Voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Teddy.

—No, no quiero que hagas nada, no le intereso…

—Cariño, si no le interesaras, no se hubiese puesto como loco por la noticia de que te acostaste con Draco.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando James hizo un comentario parecido también se enfadó –observó a su madre como si hubiese encontrado un nuevo uso para la sangre de Dragón.

—Se gustan mutuamente, sabiendo eso, haremos que dé el primer paso, no te preocupes –la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

 

Lily estrujó a su madre aún más, sabiendo que se metió con el hombre que amaba o amó, la seguía tratando como siempre, como a su pequeña hija, tal vez por eso Lily había decidido dejar de culpar a los demás de las cosas, y perdonar todo lo que le hiriese, porque al final del día, si no dejaba ir todo aquello, a quien terminarían matando sería a ella, y no a los demás.

 

Regresaron al evento, Draco Malfoy les sonrió al ver que no había ninguna clase de problema entre ellas y se concentró a hablar y observar por los alrededores, Lily no encontró a Teddy por ningún lado, al parecer la noticia que le había dado el señor Malfoy le había hecho irse, pero no entendía porque, ella no había abandonado el apartamento cuando supo que se había acostado con Maya.

 

Bailó con el mago que le había encargado el señor Malfoy un par de veces y habló de lo mucho que le convenía hacer negocios con Malfoy, no sabía qué clase de negocios iban a hacer, pero tenía que convencerlo de que los hiciera.

 

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo Draco –una pregunta ¿has visto a Audrey?

—No –admitió seria.

—Puedes buscarla en el baño de chicas por mí ¿cierto?

—Sólo porque sé el escándalo que es capaz de hacer lo haré, no se preocupe, en seguida vuelto.

 

oOo

 

Draco se apareció en el apartamento de Audrey, pero el lugar estaba vacío, cosa que no le agradó, si no estaba por ningún lado del evento, y no estaba en su apartamento ¿dónde estaba?

 

Se apareció en el antiguo chalet de los Malfoy, ese lugar siempre le había gustado, y siempre la llevaba ahí para tener privacidad después de una junta espantosa, en efecto, estaba ahí, la observó a través de la ventana, tenía puesta una de sus camisas que lucía enorme en el cuerpo esbelto y delicado de la rubia.

 

—Te encontré –informó asustándola, el frasco se le cayó de la mano y escurrió un poco de líquido por la comisura de sus labios –y ¿qué es lo que bebes? –levantó el frasco y observó una asquerosa poción que olía a rayos.

—Basta, no es veneno –lo tranquilizó.

—No confío en ti en este momento –gruñó y observó el frasco, lo acercó a su nariz y lo alejó de inmediato, permitiendo que la rubia se lo quitara.

—Huele espantoso, no es venenoso.

—Para el esperma lo es –le informó haciendo que se girara –es poción anticonceptiva ¿no es así? –elevó una ceja.

—Lo es –admitió la chica.

—Te hice mía en la tarde –sonrió el rubio –ya podrías estar embarazada.

—La tomé antes y después de estar contigo, Draco, no sólo durante esta semana, sino que la he tomado todos los días, por estos dos años, esperando a que me hicieras el amor, así que no habrá ningún embarazo.

—Siempre he querido más hijos –admitió –pero mi esposa sólo me concedió uno, el heredero varón y es suficiente, dijo antes de envenenarse el estómago con eso.

—Eran bastante activos entonces –se burló.

—En cuanto se embarazó de Scorpius no volví a tocarla, me consolé con otras mujeres –la sujetó de las caderas y besó su cuello –tenía que esperar a que crecieras –bromeó Draco.

—Pervertido –lo alejó y lo besó mientras rodeaba las caderas del hombre con sus piernas delgadas.

 

Draco avanzó hasta la habitación mientras mordía el lóbulo izquierdo de la rubia, pero ella se negó.

 

—En el sofá –pidió.

—Chica pervertida, quieres hacerlo en todos lados –gruñó.

—Quiero que hablemos, podemos hacer esto después –aseguró –no es como si a tus cuarenta y cinco tu lívido sexual disminuyera ¿cierto?

—Cierto –intentó evitar que se levantara pero lo logró y se sentó en el pequeño sofá.

—No sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar en tu evento.

—Adivino, besándome y jurándole amor eterno a Ginevra Potter ¿cierto? –sonrió –pues no, estoy aquí, esperando terminar esta charla y llevarte a mi cama, para después, en la mañana ir a la joyería favorita de mi madre y pedir que te hagan una sortija, para hacerte mi esposa –sonrió.

—Yo no quiero ser tu esposa –contestó.

—Yo no quiero quedarme más en el anonimato –informó enfadado –hoy acepté que negaras nuestra relación a la prensa porque no lo hemos hablado y…

—Voy a irme a América, y quiero que lo entiendas.

—Lo sé, y no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, sé que tienes el derecho de triunfar y que lo lograrás más que yo, por lo tanto, seré yo quien te siga, yo he logrado más de lo que esperaba de mí mismo –admitió –así que te seguiré hasta América, China, donde sea –admitió.

—Quiero ir sola –suspiró observándolo.

—Te arrepentiste de estar conmigo.

—Basta de esto –se puso de pie la rubia –estoy harta, no me amas, Draco, estás enamorado de Ginevra, eso lo sé, te lo juro, estás aquí porque te sientes culpable de haberme enamorado de ti, estás intentando resarcir el daño que sientes que me ocasionaste, pero no me amas, es sólo redimirte de tus actos, y no pienso soportar que estés conmigo por eso.

—Te amo, Audrey –se levantó y fue hasta ella –en verdad lo hago.

—Hemos estado juntos dos años, soportando una tensión sexual que hemos llevado de la ficción a la realidad hace una semana, no hemos salido de la cama técnicamente, Draco, y ser tuya sin duda ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero es tiempo de avanzar.

—Audrey por favor, estoy aquí, y no con Ginevra no sé qué es lo que pienses ahora, pero no es cierto, te amo, volví a ti aunque ella estaba frente a mí, admitiendo lo que hubo entre los dos hace años, y no estoy en ese evento ostentoso, no estoy en un apartamento con ella, estoy en un chalet horrendo que odio desde que tengo uso de razón porque a ti te encanta ¿qué más quieres?

—De acuerdo –sonrió y se subió a horcajadas sobre él después de empujarlo al sofá –dime de nuevo que me amas.

—Te amo, Audrey –le dijo, sin arrastrar las palabras, observándola directamente a los ojos –realmente lo hago.

—Te amo, Draco.

 

Los labios de Draco se pegaron a las clavículas de la rubia sobre él, mientras sus manos recorrían la piel desnuda debajo de su camisa, no tenía idea de porque razón se había negado a hacerla suya por tanto tiempo, ahora que la tenía, no quería dejarla ir, se estaba volviendo adicto al aroma de ella, a la suavidad, a tener ese cabello rubio cobrizo en el rostro mientras la tenía sobre él, en un vaivén apasionado, sus labios hinchados de los besos, su rostro sudoroso y sus gemidos de placer, Audrey McLaggen lo volvía loco.

 

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el trasero desnudo de la chica cuando se adentró un poco más en ella al momento de sentirse terminar.

 

—Posiblemente a partir de ahora me guste este chalet –informó haciendo sonreír a la rubia y la siguió para verla beber otra poción –quiero que dejes de beberla.

—Tienes 45 –sonrió cuando él le rodeó la cintura desde atrás –tengo 20, no quiero hijos a los 20 y menos si vas a seguirme a América, tendré que trabajar para mantenernos –lo besó.

—Veremos quién gana –sonrió Draco.


	22. El Sabor de la Mentira.

Draco se despertó un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía, estaba en la habitación de ese horrible chalet que tanto odiaba, pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la rubia dormida sobre su pecho, mientras él la sostenía contra él, temiendo de que fuese a escaparse en medio de la noche mientras él dormía, pero no había sido así, Audrey por fin había entendido que la amaba, y en la tarde se irían a Nueva York juntos.

 

Se duchó, en su intento romántico preparó el desayuno que terminó quemando, así que le pidió a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan un delicioso desayuno a la rubia mientras él se duchaba, tiró el frasco de la poción que había vuelto a tomar a escondidas y le pidió a sus elfos que la intercambiaran por algo inofensivo sin que ella notara la diferencia, y así lo hicieron.

 

Fue al Londres muggle a una joyería, tuvo que preguntar por la más cara y cambiar galeones, pero quería algo diferente para Audrey, así que después de comprar la sortija fue hasta la oficina, tenía que dejar todo ordenado, incluso enviarle una lechuza a su viejo amigo Theodore Nott, para que se encargara de la empresa, en lo que Lily Potter podía animarse a dirigirla. Tal y como Audrey quería.

 

—Se ve muy alegre –sonrió Lily.

—Te daré vacaciones –informó –el viernes comenzaste tus vacaciones de la Academia y mi hijo me informó de los planes que tenían, supongo que estás incluida ahora que todo entre ustedes está bien.

—Así es, pero les dije que no estaba segura, por el trabajo –informó.

—No te preocupes, puedes volver al trabajo en cuanto tus vacaciones de la Academia terminen.

—Sí que está de muy buen humor –bromeó Lily.

—De excelente humor, para ser honesto, así que di lo que tenías que decir y déjame terminar con mis pendientes.

—He hecho todo como me ha pedido para encargarme de las cosas después del evento y no hay incidentes.

—Bien, ahora vete a casa, y no te preocupes.

 

Draco la vio sonreír y salir de su oficina, sí que su relación con la pelirroja era completamente diferente a la que tenía con Audrey, incluso, cuando la rubia había iniciado a trabajar con él, era demasiado parlanchina, y aunque por su personalidad hubiese pensado que lo hartaría y terminaría corriéndola, le gustaba, fue por eso, que al tercer día de tenerla en la oficina, le había invitado a cenar, entre la forma en la que le hacía sentir, y el recuerdo de desnudarla para meterla a la ducha, y lo que había ocurrido en la mañana siguiente, diciéndole que sí se acostaría con él, no había soportado fingir que esa chica no le interesaba, de cierto modo, desde el inicio, la había querido para él, había arruinado sus citas con otros hombres al dejarle trabajo, o al presentarse casualmente donde estaban y cuando ella iba al tocador amenazando al tipo o enviando a su hijo Scorpius en su lugar.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó al rubio tomándose un vaso de agua, había un poco de movimiento en el apartamento, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando apareció Jarvis también proveniente de la cocina.

 

—Hola Lils –sonrió Jarvis.

—Jarv ¿desde cuando eres amigo de Teddy? –enarcó una ceja.

—No pensamos que te molestara, cuando éramos novios me dijiste que debería darle una oportunidad y ser su amigo, decidí hacerte caso, eso es todo.

—No te confundas, me agrada la idea, pero me sorprende un poco que Teddy decidiera ser tu amigo como si nada.

—Bueno, a veces puedo darme oportunidades de demostrarme que me equivoco también, a veces, me gusta ser Teddy y no el perfecto Teddy –sonrió.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando –cambió de tema Scorpius sonriendo.

—Tu padre me ha dado vacaciones –se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene que estar de muy buen humor para hacer eso, deberías venir con nosotros, Dominique se unirá después de su turno.

—No lo sé, estuve negándome por días y…

—Ve a hacer tu maleta –sonrió Jarvis.

—De acuerdo –se giró entusiasmada y fue hasta su habitación –primero ¿a dónde iremos? –interrogó.

—Playa –informó Scorpius –donde no nos llueva, por supuesto –le guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo.

 

Fue hasta su habitación y tomó una mochila de un aza, no le importó mucho sólo aventar la ropa, todo lo que ella pensó necesario para dos semanas lejos, tomó su neceser y lo arrojó a la maleta.

 

Se cambió antes de salir, unos shorts cortos, y una playera de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto su hombro, y tenis, se colgó la mochila y salió acomodándose el cabello alborotado.

 

—Vienes decidida a seducir a alguien en la playa ¿cierto? –bromeó Scor.

—Claro que no, es sólo que mi ropa a la que estabas acostumbrado, ya no la tengo, es toda nueva –se encogió de hombros.

—Nos veremos en el lugar del traslador –sonrió Jarvis.

 

Lily se acercó a Scorpius pero desapareció después de sonreírle, así que echó la cabeza hacia tras exasperada, parecían olvidar que ella no aprobaba el examen todavía, la última vez había olvidado tres dedos y había sido un desastre.

 

—Te llevaré –le informó Teddy.

—Gracias –avanzó hasta él, se veía demasiado tranquilo como para saber que se había acostado con Draco, posiblemente su madre había malinterpretado su enojo y no eran celos.

—No agradezcas, les he pedido que me dejen llevarte a mí –sujetó el aza de la mochila y la jaló para acercarla.

—Aun así, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme, supongo que debería prepararme y presentar de nuevo el examen de aparición para no molestar a nadie.

—No es una molestia –pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica –por favor no lo pases nunca así tengo pretexto para hacer esto –le sonrió y se apareció en el lugar donde usarían el traslador.

 

Llegaron a las Bahamas a las siete de la tarde hora local de las Bahamas, Lily sonrió, nunca había estado en el caribe, así que sin duda iba a disfrutar el lugar todo lo que pudiese.

 

—Te gustó el lugar –se burló Jarvis.

—Por supuesto que me gustó, es asombroso –se alejó y observó la playa.

—Planeábamos hacer una reservación en algún resort muggle –informó Scorpius –pero mi padre me dijo que había un pequeño barrio mágico por aquí, que localizaría al dueño de una de los mejores inmuebles y podríamos quedarnos ahí, que no hay nada que envidiar a los resorts muggles –sonrió.

—Tu padre siempre tan detallista –lo golpeó Jarvis y comenzó a caminar cuando Scorpius le dijo la dirección.

 

Jarvis y Scorpius se adelantaron, Teddy iba a unos pasos delante de la pelirroja, que se había detenido a sujetarse el cabello a causa del calor, los hombres que estaban por el lugar la observaban, el metamorfomago no podía culparlos, lucía increíblemente atractiva así.

 

—Mañana tendrás todo el día para disfrutar, nos dejarán atrás –informó el hombre haciendo que lo observara, avanzó hasta él y se puso de puntitas para observarlo más de cerca, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

—El lugar es hermoso –sonrió y se alejó de él corriendo un poco mientras reía divertida –es genial que pudiese venir, de lo contrario los hubiese envidiado.

—Es genial que tu jefe te dejara venir –aceptó él.

 

La chica regresó hasta él y se colgó de su brazo, el hombre tenía que controlar esos impulsos tontos de reclamarle cosas que no podía reclamar, el hecho de que ella se hubiese acostado con Draco Malfoy era más culpa de él que de ella, si hubiese admitido desde un principio todo lo que la pelirroja junto a él le provocaba, posiblemente, ya serían una pareja, y de igual forma, él podría haber sido la primera experiencia sexual de la chica.

 

Lily observó sorprendida el lugar en cuanto llegaron, estaba cerca de la playa, por no decir que la tenían de patio trasero, era asombroso, la piscina era enorme, sin mencionar que el lugar era enorme y maravilloso.

 

—Tu padre sí que se codea con los ricos –aduló Teddy.

—Ha venido aquí un par de veces por negocios –informó Scorpius.

—Lo supongo –admitió Lily y se sentó en el sofá.

—Te ves encantada –sonrió Jarvis.

—Es el lugar más increíble –sonrió y lo abrazó cuando se sentó junto a ella.

 

Scorpius les informó cuales serían sus habitaciones, para fortuna de Teddy, a él le tocó frente a la habitación de Lily mientras Jarvis y él elegían las habitaciones más alejadas, uno, porque Scorpius compartiría habitación con Domine, y querían privacidad, y posiblemente Jarvis no se quedaría en celibato en su estadía en el lugar, después de todo su relación con Lily ya había terminado.

 

oOo

 

Teddy salió por la mañana de su habitación, tocó en la de enfrente pero la chica no respondió, así que decidió bajar, y dejarla descansar un poco, no había tenido descanso y había organizado un evento que la había dejado agotada.

 

Observó a la piscina a través del enorme ventanal, y volvió el rostro al frente, pero se giró de nuevo cuando su cerebro le indicó que la chica sexy en bikini era Lily Luna Potter; tragó saliva y se talló la mandíbula al verla, jamás en su vida había amado tanto la bandera británica como en ese momento, el bikini de la pelirroja tenía en el top la bandera y la parte de abajo era de color azul con lunares blancos diminutos, y es que era de su talla, pero para él lucía demasiado pequeño, haciendo que la vista fuese espectacular.

 

—Buenos días –saludó la pelirroja secándose la cascada pelirroja que le llegaba a la espalda baja.

—Despertaste temprano –habló pero no pudo quitar su vista del cuerpo de la chica –pensé que descansarías un poco más.

—En Londres sería medio día, creo que más bien eres tú quien se está levantando un poco tarde ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos a desayunar fuera –sonrió.

—Prefiero quedarme a desayunar algo aquí, gracias.

—Sé que dijiste que no te interesaba que volviéramos a ser amigos, Lily, pero al menos actuemos como conocidos ¿no puede ser nuestra relación cordial?

—Nuestra relación es cordial, tampoco es que te trate como a un extraño ¿o sí?

—Me estás evitando, y estaremos dos semanas aquí, creo que ambos merecemos disfrutar las vacaciones.

—Te estoy evitando porque me haces sentir incómoda, con esta nueva actitud que no es tuya, por eso te estoy evitando, te estás guardando todo y no quiero estar cerca cuando explotes, simple como eso –avanzó a la cocina.

 

El metamorfomago observó a la rubia que iba bajando la escalera, traía puestos unos shorts cortos y una playera, su cabello recogido en una coleta, le sonrió apenada, todos habían conspirado para ayudar a Teddy a conquistar a Lily, pero al parecer, Draco Malfoy había robado toda posibilidad de estar con ella.

 

—Si quieres saber mi opinión, sólo sé honesto y dile lo que piensas –acarició su hombro y entró a la cocina.

 

Dominique observó a la pelirroja observar el desayuno frente a ella, lo había preparado algún elfo doméstico, y a ella no le agradaba tener a los elfos como trabajadores, sabía que a pesar de los esfuerzos de su tía Hermione, los seguían esclavizando de alguna manera.

 

—Teddy no entrará por esa puerta –le informó Domine a Lily.

 

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante la mirada de sus amigos, ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa desayunando, bueno, todos menos Teddy, que después de rechazar su invitación a ir fuera, había desaparecido del lugar.

 

—No lo estaba buscando –se defendió.

—Eso parecía –se burló Jarvis.

—Escuché que te invitó a desayunar fuera y te negaste.

—No quiero estar cerca de él cuando explote por ocultar su mal humor.

—Teddy no está de mal humor –se burló la rubia –todo lo contrario, ha estado muy emocionado y feliz, haciendo planes de conquista –sonrió más Dom.

—Así que decidió reconquistar a tu hermana después de lo que pasó en el campo de reclutación ¿he? –Se burló Lily –nos veremos después.

 

Se puso un corto vestido de color naranja, se sujetó el cabello en un desordenado molote y ocultó su varita en su ropa, Teddy tenía razón en una cosa, ella podía descubrir el lugar en el día, y eso era lo que haría, se perdería a sí misma en el lugar.

 

Se detuvo en cada lugar donde pudo comprar un suvenir muggle para su abuelo, diferentes modelos, una que otra prenda para su abuela y para su madre, no es como si su madre no hubiese viajado jamás a esta clase de lugares, pero aun así, quería comprarle algo.

 

Se sentó en la playa cuando le dolieron los pies, se quitó las sandalias y decidió darse un masaje, no podía creer que era tan delicada para ese tipo de cosas, sonrió, y recordó a su madre diciéndole que una chica tenía que ser delicada sin importar cuán ruda era, era algo que les gustaba a los hombres, sentirse protectores.

 

Se llevó la botella de agua a los labios y después se arrojó un poco al rostro, no recordaba la última vez que el sol había sido tan persistente en Londres.

 

Lily siguió el ruido en la casa, salió al patio donde estaba la piscina pequeña, Jarvis, Dominique y Scorpius estaban divirtiéndose en su propio escándalo, se giró para dejar su bolso en la mesa del lugar y se topó con el metamorfomago en bermudas, sin playera, asoleando sus abdominales marcadas, se sonrojó un poco cuando él levantó la vista hasta ella.

 

—Decidiste volver –la abrazó Scorpius –convence a Lupin de que nos acompañe a bailar esta noche –la animó –dice que prefiere quedarse en casa en lugar de hacer que te quedes tú, ya que no lo quieres cerca.

—Yo no he dicho que no te quiero cerca –contestó enfadada.

—Pero sí que te hago sentir incómoda, así que es lo mismo, te ha encantado el lugar al grado de salirte sin temor a perderte, así que prefiero que seas tú quien disfrute el lugar –se levantó –estaré en la piscina al otro lado, disfruten su tarde.

—No eres tan importante ¿sabes? –se giró enfadada –en mi vida, no eres tan importante ni el centro de atención, puedes estar en el lugar y no voy a notarlo, pero no me trates como si… como si…

— ¿Cómo si qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Nunca eres amable conmigo –le reclamó –y de la nada vienes y me dices todas esas cosas, perdón por no sentirme incómoda cuando lo único que mi presencia siempre te ha causado es desesperación y enfado.

—Eras una niña, y yo un joven con las hormonas alteradas que lo único que quería hacer era tener sexo con mi novia y no podía porque tú siempre aparecías, es como si ahora, yo apareciera cada que tus hormonas te pidieran…

—Disculpa por acudir a ti en tus momentos hormonales –se alejó de Scorpius y empujó a Teddy lanzándolo a la piscina.

 

 No esperó a más, entró enfadada mientras los demás se burlaban del metamorfomago que había cambiado la tonalidad de su cabello de nuevo.

 

— ¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará realmente? –indagó Teddy saliendo de la piscina.

—Tal parece que no conoces a Lily, Teddy –se burló Scorpius –le gustas, por supuesto que le gustas, es sólo que es un poco tímida, tienes que empujarla un poco fuera de su zona de confort, hacerla enfadar –sonrió inocentemente el rubio.

—Sabes que Lily no se enfada fácilmente ¿no? Algo así como la nueva profesora Dumbledore –se quejó el metamorfomago.

—Sin la destreza y habilidades del viejo director, claro –señaló Jarvis riéndose divertido –pero aun así, te ayudaremos a sacarla de su zona de confort, ya la hicimos enfadar en el desayuno.

—Tienes prohibido coquetear con otra chica –informó Dom.

—Eso no es justo –se quejó Teddy –ella puede ponerme celoso pero yo a ella no.

—Ya la has puesto suficientemente celosa con tu atención para con mi hermana, sólo deja que las chicas vengan a ti, pero no vayas por las chicas –sonrió.

—Bien –aceptó.

 

Los tres hombres esperaron pacientes a que las dos mujeres bajaran, cuando Teddy observó a Lily sintió un golpe bajo, estaba usando el mismo vestido que aquella noche Victoire usó, aquél vestido ajustado negro de piel, Dominique la había maquillado tan bien, que incluso no lucía como una chica de diecisiete años.

 

—Podemos irnos ahora –informó Jarvis –se ven hermosas, por cierto.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily.

 

Por esta ocasión, dejaron que Lily fuese junto a Jarvis, para no verse tan sospechosos, no querían que se enfadara con todos antes de lograr el cometido.

 

Llegaron al lugar plagado de muggles y unos cuantos magos, había más turistas que locales en ese lugar así que pasarían desapercibidos debido a su _rareza,_ dejaron sus cosas en una de las mesas y ellos fueron por unos tragos en lo que ellas se acomodaban.

 

— ¿Viste su cara, cierto? –sonrió Dominique.

— ¿La cara de quién? –volteó a verla.

—La de Teddy al verte así, sin duda ese vestido lo elegiste bastante bien ¿pensaste en él cuando lo compraste? –sonrió pícaramente.

—Pensé en la cara de satisfacción del señor Malfoy cuando asintió y me hizo ponerlo en la pila de ropa que compraría ese día –contestó enfadada.

—Bueno, mi suegro tiene buen gusto en ropa, posiblemente le pida consejos –bromeó Dominique.

—Terminé en la cama con él, así que posiblemente no quieras que él te aconseje.

 

Lily extendió la mano por la bebida que le extendió Scorpius y la llevó a sus labios, el estupefacto momento en el rostro de Dominique pasó rápido, la observó sorprendida y después sonrió en aprobación, Lily agradeció, eso significaba que Scorpius Malfoy, no se enteraría del desliz sexual de su mejor amiga con su padre.

 

—Me falta uno de ustedes –informó Dom al ver a Jarvis.

—Veníamos para acá, cuando una chica interceptó a Teddy, al parecer, su cabellera le fascino y le preguntó el secreto para lograr que se viera tan natural, y no un ¿tinte?

—Muggle –contestó la rubia y su novio asintió.

 

La mirada de la pelirroja se encontró en Teddy y la chica de cabello rosa, que tenía la mano en su pectoral y le acariciaba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta, frunció los labios y se terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

 

—Alguien aquí viene con ganas de ponerse ebria –incitó en tono animado Dom.

—Vinimos a divertirnos ¿no es así? –sonrió la pelirroja.

 

Su vista volvió a desviarse hasta el hombre de cabello azul y la chica de pelo rosa, que ya lo había sujetado del brazo y lo jalaba a la pista mientras el chico señalaba la mesa donde estaban y sonreía de forma encantadora, de esa forma que desarmaba a las chicas, bueno, ella no iba a desarmarse tan fácil, posiblemente Victoire tendría que estar ahí.

 

Después de unas cuantas rondas y de que los rubios decidieran ir a bailar, y Jarvis se excusara un segundo mientras iba a coquetear con una morena que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, la pelirroja suspiró, avanzó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, había escuchado muchas veces de su hermano que mezclar bebidas podía ser no la mejor idea pero el hecho de ver a Edward bailando con la chica pelo rosa, la tenía enfadada ¿si hubiesen ido a desayunar juntos estaría con ella ahora? ¿Si no le hubiese dicho que la hacía sentir incómoda estarían bailando ellos dos ahora? Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en lo que pudo ser.

 

—Disculpa –la interrumpió un joven de gafas y cabello en melena, le sonrió tímido y de inmediato supo que ese chico podría ser su versión masculina, torpe, tímido y con pocas habilidades para socializar.

— ¿Sí? –sonrió educada.

—Vine aquí con mis amigos, y al parecer me han sorteado para venir aquí y hablarte bien de todos ellos para que aligeras a uno, posiblemente paguen todo lo que bebas y te lleven a una de las fiestas que habrá en los botes cuando el ambiente aquí esté aburrido –sonrió –son los de allá –señaló a sus espaldas, así que Lily levantó la vista, los hombres estaban detrás de donde estaba Teddy bailando con la chica.

—Ya –volvió a sonreír –pero ¿qué hay si no me gusta ninguno de ellos?

—Van a patearme hasta que elijas a uno –admitió.

—Supongo que te enviaron porque no representas amenaza alguna para ellos, eres torpe, tímido y no muy bueno en charlas con chicas ¿cierto? No intento ofenderte.

—No lo haces, en realidad, lo mío son más los lugares menos ruidosos –admitió.

—Soy Lily –le tendió la mano.

—Christopher –la sujetó y sacudió un poco nervioso.

 

Lily lo observó divertida, era más alto que ella, delgado como un fideo y con cabellos un tanto alborotados, suspiró, si no hubiese tenido alcohol en su sistema esa charla hubiese ido bastante mal, ya que eran demasiado parecidos.

 

—Creo que me he decidido por uno –le tomó a su cerveza.

—Vaya, genial –sonrió el chico.

—Bueno ¿piensas invitarme a bailar o te quedarás ahí parado? –le sonrió, lo sujetó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista.

 

Ella no era tan mala bailando, siempre había ido a esa clase de lugares con Scorpius, así que él para que no se burlaran de ella, la había enseñado a bailar, posiblemente, de una forma demasiado sensual, cuando bailaba con él no se sentía incómoda, porque sabía que no le gustaba, pero ese era un chico diferente, pero al mismísimo bosque prohibido, iba a demostrarse a sí misma, que también podía ser un poco atrevida.

 

Teddy buscó con la vista a la pelirroja, se le había movido, no estaba en la mesa, no estaba en la barra, ubicó a Domine y Scorpius bailando y besándose, a Jarvis en otra mesa besándose con una chica y después la vio; con esa bonita sonrisa que demostraba que la estaba pasando genial, dejando que el chico la tomara de la cintura y la acercara a él mientras ella le bailaba de forma sensual, Lily rodeó el cuello del chico y enredo sus dedos en la melena desordenada del desconocido mientras él acercaba su rostro al cuello de ella y hundía la nariz en él, mientras pegaba sus labios en la clavícula de la chica.

 

Se disculpó con la chica y fue a la barra, no quería pero todo lo remontaba  a ese día, maldita fuera Victoire, su mejor recuerdo era falso, una mentira, no era Lily a quien le había hecho el amor, se maldijo y pidió un shot de tequila.

 

—Joder –vociferó el chico cuando el líquido quemó su garganta, era como si fuese a expulsar fuego en ese momento, era rasposo, caliente y placentero, justo como la mentira de aquella noche, de aquella Lily atrevida que no dejaba mucho a la verdadera, viéndola ahora.

—Primera vez que pruebas el tequila ¿cierto? –se burló un chico junto a él.

—Sí –admitió y observó el vasito.

—Bueno, mi amigo, ahora ya has probado la mejor bebida de todas –sonrió y se alejó.

 

Teddy volvió a pedir otro, sin duda le había gustado, era una forma placentera de torturarse, podía con eso.

 

—Una cerveza –dijo la voz de Lily junto a él, así que volteó.

—Esa irá a mi cuenta –pidió el chico junto a ella.

—Claro que no, no hemos venido juntos –se quejó la pelirroja.

— ¿Podremos irnos juntos? –Indagó esperanzado.

—Vaya, el chico tímido ha sido una pantalla ¿cierto?

—No –admitió –pero la estoy pasando increíble.

—Lo pensaré –le sonrió coqueta –si sigues bailando así, posiblemente sea yo quien te pida irse contigo –le tomó a la cerveza que le dio el barman.

—Eso sería fabuloso.

—Tengo que ir al baño –se disculpó.

 

Teddy esperó un segundo y después se levantó, terminándose el shot de tequila y siguió a la pelirroja que se abrió paso entre la gente para ir al baño, el pasillo estaba extrañamente solo y silencioso, la puerta golpeó en su espalda, la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló contra la barda y su cuerpo.

 

—Teddy –susurró.

—Lily –murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Besarme o regañarme por algo? –inquirió curiosa, él levantó el rostro rozando sus labios con los de ella, las manos de Lily se colocaron en su pecho y cuando iba a besarla, la chica lo empujó, se giró y entró al baño.

 

Sí, las cosas no iban como las pensó, si la Lily de su engaño no iba tan alejada de la verdadera Lily estando ebria, tal vez pudiese besarla, pero incluso, ella había decidido besarlo cuando estaba ebria, posiblemente tenía una relación con Malfoy, no importando que Audrey estuviese enamorada de él.

 

Suspiró resignado y regresó al escandaloso lugar, dejó que la chica con la que había estado bailando se sentara junto a él, charlando de lo fabuloso que era su cabello, que si ella no supiera que era imposible, apostaría porque era realmente azul natural, pero bueno, no es como si Teddy se fuera a esforzarse a explicarle las capacidades que tenía un metamorfomago a una muggle, ni siquiera lo habían hecho con la comunidad mágica ¿por qué explicárselo a una extraña y tener que arrestarse a sí mismo? Aunque estuviese fuera de servicio, por un año; le sonrió a la animada chica y observó a Lily llegar a la mesa con los rubios.

 

oOo

 

Draco Malfoy llegó a su apartamento para ordenar lo más básico al menos para él, después pediría que alguien llevara el resto de sus cosas al lugar donde llegaría, se sorprendió cuando el lugar estaba silencioso, avanzó buscando las cosas de la rubia, pero no había nada, fue de habitación en habitación esperando encontrarla, pero sólo se topó con su elfo doméstico.

 

— ¿Dónde está Audrey? –exigió desesperado.

—La señorita McLaggen le ha dejado una nota al amo Malfoy –avanzó hasta él y sacó algo de su sucio mandil.

—Largo de aquí ahora –bramó.

 

Abrió la nota desesperado, buscando encontrar alguna falla en la caligrafía, pero la conocía perfectamente como para saber que era realmente de ella.

 

_Querido Draco,_

_Ni siquiera sé cómo iniciar la nota, y he estado a punto de irme sin dejarla, pero creo que tú más que nadie merece un adiós, sé que quedamos en que te mudarías conmigo a Nueva  York, que seríamos una pareja; pero hoy, al despertar sin ti, cuando desperté, y me descubrí sola en la cama, como siempre, entendí que por mucho que lo desee, no soy la mujer indicada para ti, saber que me elegiste sobre Ginevra sin duda me hizo considerar que todo estaría bien, pero me he dado cuenta que sólo te ayudé a cerrar un ciclo en tu vida, tu amor por ella, sé que en este momento estarás desesperado, buscando donde encontrarme para convencerme de lo contrario, pero te propongo lo siguiente:_

_Démonos un tiempo; algo razonable, claro, tampoco te pido que me des una vida, sólo te pido un año, quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de extrañarnos, de valorar lo que significa para cada uno estar juntos._

_No quiero que me busques, y si tu amor es tan grande y verdadero como lo demostraste anoche, no lo harás, respetarás mi decisión._

_Te veré en la pista de hielo el 31 de Diciembre del siguiente año, si es que en ese tiempo, sigo siendo yo, la mujer de tu vida._

_—Audrey McLaggen._

Aventó la nota a la chimenea, no podía creer que lo dejara así como si nada, maldición, la había besado antes de irse, le había dicho en el oído que iría a comprar una sortija para ella, y salía con esa estupidez.

 

Fue hasta la barra y tomó directamente de la botella que le había regalado Amay, el tequila jamás había sido lo de él, pero era buen momento, el líquido quemó su garganta, bueno, así sabía la mentira, así quemaba pensó.


	23. Confesión.

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos de sol daban directamente en la cara, así que entrecerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al rostro, le dolía la cabeza y tenía vagas memorias de lo que había pasado por la noche después de que decidiera beber el decimoquinto mojito, como lo llamaban los muggles.

 

Se giró asustada cuando vio la mano acariciando su pierna, el hombre junto a ella sin duda no lo conocía, no que recordara, observó a su alrededor, estaba en una tumbona en la piscina, pero no era la piscina del lugar donde se quedaba con Scorpius y los demás.

 

—Buenos días –saludó el mesero y le entregó un zumo de naranja, y dejó otro para el hombre –cuando despierte, dile que cubriré su primer turno, que me deberá una muy grande.

—Gracias –sonrió.

 

La chica esperó a que despertara el hombre, le extendió el vaso con el zumo y le miró esperando una respuesta, que obviamente él entendió porque sonrió.

 

—Nos pusimos ebrios, demasiado, cuando te negaste a irte con tus amigos prometí que te llevaría, pero no encontramos el lugar donde se están quedando, así que te dije que te podías quedar en el resort donde trabajo y accediste; creo que ni siquiera llegamos a la habitación.

—Lo dejó un chico, que le debes una muy grande pero que cubrirá tu primer turno.

—Eso es genial, te invitaré el desayuno, en disculpa por hacerte dormir aquí.

—Jamás había estado tan ebria –admitió con una risa contagiosa.

 

Desayunaron en un lugar más tranquilo, si iban a cubrir su turno, iba a llevarla a un buen lugar, no porque el restaurante del lugar no fuera bueno, sino que no podían verlo así, y peor, con una posible clienta o con su novia.

 

La charla que tuvieron más que nada fue sobre el lugar, las cosas que a él le gustaban y todo eso, toda pregunta sobre la pelirroja era rápidamente evadida, no era como que fuese a decirle que era una bruja en su primer año en la Academia de Aurores, que eran algo así como la policía muggle.

 

—Admito que me fascinó que me eligieras, aunque… mis amigos son más atractivos que yo.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, mis primas siempre han sido más atractivas que yo, así que siempre soy y bueno, no tengo éxito con los hombres.

—Bueno, el hombre del cabello azul, estaba bastante enfadado por el hecho que no quisiste irte con ellos, te cargó de hecho, pero cuando los demás le observaron de mala manera te bajó, así que aceptó el hecho de que no querías irte con ellos, pero de sus ganas.

—Es sobreprotector, mi padre es su padrino, sólo eso.

—Yo no creo que fuera sólo eso.

 

El lugar estaba en silencio, posiblemente no había nadie o seguían dormidos, ella subió hasta su habitación, entró a la ducha y se vistió lo más natural, como si hubiese llegado tarde, pero llegado, se asomó por la ventana, Teddy estaba sentado en la arena, con un libro en la mano que distinguió de inmediato, era uno de los que ellos ocupaban para su clase, pero jamás lo había tocado, se negaba a hacer que ellos aprendieran algo de ese libro.

 

Bajó a la playa, se detuvo junto a él, que de inmediato quitó la vista del libro para observarla, su cara no era la más amistosa, ni siquiera se ponía así cuando estaban en la Academia.

 

—Debiste pasar una velada espectacular como para no volver ¿cierto?

—Regaños, regaños, regaños –se quejó y dio media vuelta.

—Todos hemos estado preocupados, Lily –la reprendió –regresé hace media hora.

—Felicidades, también tuviste una velada buena –sonrió.

—Una buena velada –se puso de pie –claro, te he estado buscando desde las tres de la mañana –le informó –así que al menos espero que fuera el mejor sexo en tu vida –se agachó por el libro y entró al lugar.

 

Para la información de Teddy, todos estaban bastante tranquilos y relajados en la piscina, Dominique recostada sobre el pecho de su novio y Jarvis nadando, así que el único exagerado _como siempre,_ era él.

 

—Hemos escuchado de un lugar exclusivo para magos –informó Scorpius –así que planeamos ir esta noche ¿vienes? –sonrió.

—No van a reprenderme si decido no llegar ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja.

—Eres mayor de edad ¿por qué te reprenderíamos? –cuestionó Dominique.

—Por qué Teddy…

—No le prestes atención, posiblemente estaba enfadado por el lugar, ahora serán de los nuestros, él podrá coquetear sin que una chica muggle lo acose por su pelo de color azul natural –se rió Domine.

—No fue gracioso –se quejó Teddy en la puerta de cristal –no me importa que las chicas me acosen, pero normalmente es por sexo y no por el tono de mi cabello.

—Tal vez pensó que no eres tan bueno en eso y lo único bueno era tu cabello –soltó Lily enfadada.

—Bueno, tengo toda la tarde disponible –soltó y volvió al interior del lugar.

—Oh vaya, no se puede ser más directo que eso –bromeó Dominique llamando la atención de Lily.

—Directo de qué –soltó desconcertada.

—No es bueno dudar de lo bueno que somos en la cama –soltó Jarvis desde la piscina –así que cuando una mujer tiene dudas sobre nuestro desempeño sexual, lo mejor es quitarle la duda.

—Pero…

—Tiene libre la tarde –le guiñó un ojo Scorpius –si quieres comprobar lo bueno que Teddy es en la cama, tiene toda la tarde para demostrártelo.

—Es un cerdo –gruñó, el metamorfomago estaba en la sala al otro lado del ventanal, sólo giró hasta ella y sus facciones eran de un cerdo, le sonrió divertido.

 

Giró el rostro enfadada, se sentó en una de las sillas y después de un rato que pudo atribuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas al sol, se giró hasta ellos, entró al lugar y fue a su habitación, su madre le había dicho tantos consejos, ella conocía a Teddy demasiado, y sabía cómo le gustaban las chicas, porque él siempre había confiado más en ella que en su padre, Teddy Lupin siempre había contado con ella, en sus problemas de chicas, incluso en sus dudas cuando era adolescente y se preguntaba sobre sus reacciones físicas al ver a una mujer, acudía a ella y no a Harry, por curioso que fuera.

 

Por mucha vergüenza que sintiera, bajó sin toalla y sin nada más que su traje de baño que había elegido el señor Malfoy asegurándole que cada hombre que la viera le haría sentirse bendecido por ser británico, o querrían serlo, para tener esa bandera.

 

La vista de Teddy no fue tan disimulada, el libro en sus manos ahora descansaba en su regazo, incluso la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella llegó a la piscina, se sujetó el cabello, aun sintiendo la mirada del hombre en ella.

 

Sonrió cuando el agua la envolvió, Jarvis ya no estaba en la piscina, Scorpius tampoco estaba, así que ellos habían ido a hacer alguna cosa, Dominique de disculpó, tenía que ir a ver qué comerían y que se pondría en la noche ya que Scorpius era bastante exagerado en lo mucho que tardaba en arreglarse cada que salían.

 

Así que eso los había dejado solos en el mismo lugar, pero ella no prestó mucha atención, cuando se cansó de nadar, dejó que su cuerpo flotara en la piscina, era buena para eso, dejarse llevar, quedarse quieta, siempre lo hacía, tal vez por eso nadie nunca la notaba.

 

—Dime que sigues viva –la voz gruesa de Teddy hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Lo estoy, más que viva –volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Llevo quince minutos aquí, y no has hecho el mínimo movimiento para asegurármelo –informó.

—Quince minutos es demasiado tiempo ¿no lo crees?

—Cuando no hubo ruido alguno vine a ver si seguías aquí o te habías marchado sin que lo notara, y te vi así, pensé que era un segundo de descanso, pero tardaste demasiado en ese descanso –informó.

—No hay nada en este mundo que les libre de mí –sonrió suavemente –bailaré sobre sus tumbas cuando sea anciana, y les arrojaré whiskey de fuego por los viejos tiempos –le informó –es una promesa.

—Tal vez nuestros hijos no te lo permitan –la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, él ya se había dado vuelta y entrado al lugar ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó furioso a su amiga que reía divertida por su cara, no necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba más que enfadado.

 

—Es bueno que estemos en un lugar con los nuestros, eso lo hubiese visto inaceptable en el otro lugar.

—Se supone que ya no están juntos ¿por qué tienen que bailar así? –gruñó.

—No han hecho oficial su rompimiento por pedido del señor Malfoy, así que es culpa de él.

—Lo que me sorprende, con el hecho de que se acostó con él, es para que…

— ¿También te lo dijo Lily? –Se sorprendió –pensé que no lo haría.

—Fue Malfoy quien me lo dijo –soltó enfadado –no podía quedarse callado.

—Ya, supongo que esa era su táctica, él ha estado tratando de convencer a Lily de que dé el primer paso, pero no le ha funcionado, así que apostó por ti, supongo.

—Listo, no lo soporto –bramó y se levantó.

 

Las manos de Jarvis habían subido desde las piernas de la pelirroja hasta sus pechos, mientras bailaban pegados, fue hasta ellos, quedando frente a Lily que le observó confundida.

 

—Nos unimos –anunció Dominique y sujetó a Jarvis jalándolo hacia ella –sino quieres que esto se vea mal, haz lo mismo –le dijo a Lily.

 

Teddy aprovechó el desconcierto de la pelirroja y la sujetó de las caderas, pegándola a él, movió las caderas al ritmo de la música y se agachó un poco, para que su rostro quedara en el cuello de Lily, que contuvo el aliento un segundo, pero comenzó a moverse suavemente, la mano de Teddy fue hasta su espalda baja y la pegó más a él, la música cambió a un ritmo más lento, las manos de Lily fueron a sus brazos.

 

—Deja de provocarme –murmuró en su oído, haciendo que se tensara en sus brazos –porque vas a volverme loco, Lily –admitió.

—Yo no –intentó hablar.

—El tipo de anoche –soltó –negarte a volver con nosotros, no llegar en toda la madrugada –gruñó –acostarte con Malfoy padre –bufó –no sé lo que quieres de mí, pero sin duda me estás enloqueciendo, comprendo que te observen porque eres hermosa, pero me molesta que te toquen –murmuró –me dan celos de que dejes que otros te toquen y a mí no me dejes, ellos pueden tocarte de la forma en la que yo deseo hacerlo –admitió para ella.

—Estás ebrio –intentó alejarse pero él lo evitó.

—Tan lista para otras cosas pero no puedes ver cómo me pones –se burló.

 

Cuando la música volvió a ser más movida, se alejaron, las mejillas de Lily estaban tan intensas, pero se podían atribuir al alcohol, al calor y a otras cosas, continuaron bailando con Jarvis y Dominique e incluso Scorpius que había regresado del baño hacía horas.

 

En ese lugar la pasaron los cinco juntos, Teddy les había informado que no permitiría que algo como la noche anterior volviera a pasar, así que aceptaron en permanecer juntos, incluso embriagarse juntos.

 

Lily soltó un gemido cuando su espalda golpeó contra la barda, el cuerpo de Teddy se pegó al de ella, sus labios rozaron la piel desnuda de su cuello de la chica y sonrió cuando los labios de la pelirroja se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso apasionado.

 

—Teddy –murmuró en sus labios y volvió a besarlo, palmeó la pared buscando el picaporte de su habitación para entrar con él, él sólo se rió.

—Está del otro lado –le informó –el picaporte –le aclaró cuando la mirada confundida de ella le hizo sonreír –es mejor que me detenga, ya quieres huir de nuevo.

—No quiero huir –frunció el ceño –eres  tú el que siempre huyes –le confrontó –anoche por ejemplo –le recordó –te pedí que me besaras o me regañaras, no importaba, pero que hicieras algo y te fuiste.

—Me empujaste –le recordó.

—Quería orinar –le contestó enfadada –no escapé de Christopher al baño esperando a que me siguieras, en realidad quería orinar.

—Siempre he pensado que el único que siempre ha querido llevar esto a más soy yo –admitió –por eso siempre me he detenido.

—No te detengas hoy –le pidió y él sonrió.

—Te quiero para mí, Lily, deseo más que nada esto, pero no en un momento como la última vez.

— ¿Qué última vez? –enarcó una ceja.

—Te hice el amor –informó –pero en realidad jamás te he tocado –la besó –esta vez quiero que estés completamente sobria –abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar y cerró de inmediato, antes de que lo que le presionaba en los pantalones le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

 

Tuvo que encerrarse a sí mismo. Tuvo que usar un conjuro que fuera por tiempo, no manual, así que de esa forma ella estaría segura, no quería tomar el momento, ella siempre estaba ebria cuando esto pasaba, y la quería sobria, quería que decidiera estar con él estando sobria, no borracha y con las hormonas trabajando.

 

La espera fue insoportable, cuando bajó, todos estaban desayunando, se burlaron de él por lo tarde que había bajado, pero no iba a explicarles la razón, Lily no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se dedicó a seguir desayunando.

 

—Es en serio –soltó Jarvis volviendo a su charla.

—La próxima vez –los señaló la pelirroja –quien me deje beber a ese grado, para hacerme cometer las idioteces más grandes de toda mi vida, dejará de figurar en mi lista de navidad –frunció los labios.

—Esa es la amenaza más grande que puedes recibir de Lily Potter –soltó Teddy.

—No recuerdo nada, fácilmente hubiese podido despertar junto a otro mago y no recordarlo como me pasó la otra vez, posiblemente fue genial y no lo recuerdo –frunció los labios.

—No tuviste sexo con ese muggle ¿cierto? –Cuestionó preocupada Dominique –tengo poción anticonceptiva, te hubiese dado…

—Hubiese pasado si hubiésemos llegado a la habitación –se burló –pero no lo logramos, estábamos demasiado ebrios los dos, los mojitos son deliciosos, pero no aptos para alguien como yo –sonrió.

—Ayer no bebiste tanto –informó Scorpius.

—No recuerdo cómo es que terminé con medio cuerpo fuera del cuarto, intenté saltar por la ventana posiblemente y no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada, posiblemente tendría que dejar de beber.

—Apoyo eso –admitió Jarvis.

—Gracias, en lugar que digas que cuidarás de mí la próxima, eres un mal amigo –frunció el ceño.

—Lily, todos en esta mesa se ponen ebrios para cometer sus propias locuras, no son tan extremas, posiblemente deberías descargar tus mayores secretos –sugirió Scorpius –así o te acuerdas, o no temes hacer algo que quieres y que no puedes estando sobria.

—No hay nada que yo quiera hacer estando sobria y que el alcohol me ayude –negó –lo que quiero hacer estando sobria lo hago, lo que hago estando ebria posiblemente sea algo que ni sobria haría –su vista se perdió en la nada –como jugar Quidditch –informó ofendiendo a Dominique y a Jarvis –o acostarme con…

—Ya entendimos –soltó Teddy enfadado.

—Lo siento –se llevó fruta a los labios.

 

Lily levantó la vista preocupada cuando Teddy se levantó enfadado y salió de la cocina, y es que no era la única, todos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos ante el repentino arrebato del metamorfomago, Scorpius sujetó a la pelirroja del brazo cuando se levantó.

 

—Jamás te acerques a un metamorfomago enfurecido –le recordó –lo poco que se sabe de ellos es bastante bueno, salvo porque uno enfadado es peor que un centauro enfadado –admitió haciendo que Lily asintiera confundida.

 

Teddy suspiró, no podía creer que por segunda ocasión, Lily no recordara nada ¿estaba haciéndolo a propósito? Sólo para molestarlo, seguramente tenía que ser eso, sin duda era eso.

 

Respiró hondo para que el enojo pasara rápido, no sabía que nombre iba a salir de los labios de la chica, pero no soportaría si hubiese sido el de él, y luego, ver la fruta resbalarse en sus labios mientras ella jugaba con ese trozo, se le hizo insoportable, insoportable saber que en la madrugada le había besado y no lo recordaba, insoportable saber, que le había pedido que no se detuviera y lo hizo, pero ella no lo recordaba.

 

El sonido de las olas golpeando la arena lo tranquilizaron, tenía que hacerlo porque Scorpius tenía razón, el único incidente que habían tenido con un metamorfomago era cuando éste había estado lo suficientemente enfadado, y para deleite del heredero Malfoy, el único que había podido tranquilizarlo había sido Teddy, desde ahí, siempre procuraba alejar a Lily de él, cuando se enfadaba, y lo agradecía, aunque jamás se había enfadado a un grado inaceptable, a un grado más allá.

 

Se disculpó con todos por su actitud en el desayuno, y todos lo dejaron pasar, lo que menos quería era arruinar las vacaciones de Lily y claro que las merecía, entre su trabajo y la Academia, merecía unas buenas vacaciones, la pelirroja seguía actuando normalmente, como si realmente no recordara nada, así que terminó aceptando el hecho de que en realidad no lo hacía, porque de lo contrario, cada que se acercaba a ella, sus mejillas lo denotarían, pero no.

 

—Estamos en nuestros últimos días en el lugar –informó Jarvis –así que tenemos que seguir disfrutando el lugar ¿les parece? –sonrió y observó a Teddy.

—Claro que sí –aceptó el metamorfomago, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

 

Los cuatro salieron por la tarde, irían a un restaurant propiedad de un matrimonio de magos, así que Teddy decidió quedarse, no quería ser el extra, se sentía incómodo, de hecho, estaba pidiéndole a Scorpius que le dijera a su padre que dejaran que informaran de su ruptura.

 

Se sentó en la silla plegable amarilla observando como las olas se estrellaban contra la arena de la playa, tenía una cerveza en la mano, pero no tenía ganas de beberla, después de los infortunios que le había provocado.

 

—Realmente estás disfrutando –se burló Lily junto a él.

—Pensé que estarías luciéndote con tu no novio –soltó enfadado.

—El señor Malfoy ha…

—El señor Malfoy, el señor Malfoy, el señor Malfoy –bramó poniéndose de pie –siempre es el señor Malfoy esto, el señor Malfoy lo otro, no me sorprende que te llevara a la cama –la encaró.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Eres la mejor amiga de su hijo, sabe lo ingenua que eres, que eres presa fácil…

— ¡Fui yo quien inició todo eso! –Le gritó furiosa –fui yo quien lo besó, fui yo quien le pidió que se olvidara que podía ser su hija y que su hijo era mi mejor amigo, fui yo, no él, quien inició eso –le aclaró.

—Tal vez eso te hizo creer ¿no? La forma en la que se comportaba contigo, todo es tan obvio pero tú jamás lo ves.

—No me importa lo obvio que parezca, él provoca algo en mí, algo lo suficientemente poderoso y pasional que me permitió llegar a la cama con él, porque sí –aceptó –nunca me acosté con Jarvis porque faltaba eso, esa química sexual que con el señor Malfoy me sobra –se burló –y sí, fue fabuloso, lo disfruté –se acercó a Teddy – _le supliqué por más_ –elevó una ceja y sonrió –algo que pensé que jamás haría, bueno, él lo hizo posible.

—Me parece fabuloso, deberías seguir acostándote con él –se burló –hasta que Scorpius se entere y se vuelva loco.

—Si él se entera, sólo sería por ti, no por nadie más –le informó –así que lo sabré y si no me sigo acostando con él, no es por falta de ganas o de placer, es porque simplemente no quiero, porque estoy enamorada de otra persona.

 

Teddy se quedó quieto, la pelirroja se giró y entró a la residencia, él negó, parecía que no podía dejar de ser un estúpido de primera.

 

Esperó media hora, jaló la silla plegable y el embace lleno de cerveza, entró a la cocina para verter el líquido en el lavabo, ella estaba ahí, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, enredó su sedoso cabello en su mano y lo jaló suavemente, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

—Lo siento –admitió –por siempre ser un estúpido contigo, siento no poder ser el perfecto Teddy que solía ser cuando eras una chiquilla.

—Basta –pidió –no estoy de humor para soportarte, no ahora.

—Por eso haces panqués –le informó –porque de lo contrario me asesinarías ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Lo digo en serio, no soy ni un centauro, ni una metamorfomago cabreada –pidió –déjame en paz, Edward.

—No.

—Ojalá volvieras a ser ese _perfecto Teddy_ –admitió.

—No quiero serlo, porque eso significaría que no siento nada por ti –un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la pelirroja y lo observó –te amo, Lily.

—Deja de…

—No estoy bromeando –la detuvo –te estoy diciendo esto por segunda vez…

—Vuelves a mentirme y…

—Se lo dije a Victoire –admitió haciendo que Lily observara a otro lado dolida –pensando que eras tú –la chica volvió a mirarlo –usó la poción multijugos para verme la cara de idiota, ese día, cuando me escuchaste decirle que la amaba, bueno, pensaba que la chica en mi cocina eras tú.

—No es cierto –murmuró.

—Te he hecho el amor dos veces, te he besado, sujetado contra mí, te he desnudado y adentrado en ti muchas veces –Lily contuvo el aliento –pero en realidad jamás te he tocado a ti, Lily, y juré que no te lo diría de nuevo, porque pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí y sigo sin saberlo, porque cuando estás ebria vienes a mí, me besas, me vuelves loco, y al día siguiente vuelves a ser esa Lily, la correcta, la tierna, la adorable, pero no esa Lily que me hizo encerrarme con un hechizo imposible de romper para no aprovecharme de su embriagues.

—Teddy –susurró cuando el rostro del hombre se acercó al de ella.

—Quería que decidieras estar conmigo estando sobria, no borracha y con las hormonas trabajando.

—No eres Victoire ¿cierto? –se rió y Teddy rió con ella.

—Claro que no –negó –en serio siento ser tan idiota y agresivo, pero… eres la primera chica que me arroja al mar enorme de celos, saber que alguien más puede tenerte –suspiró –me enfado porque quiero reclamarte cosas que no tengo derecho de reclamar, porque eres libre, pero te quiero atada voluntariamente a mí.

 

Los labios de Teddy se pegaron a los de ella, la pelirroja dejó caer la mezcla de los panqués al suelo y se dejó pegar al cuerpo del metamorfomago mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos al mismo tiempo que él la besaba de manera suave, los labios de Teddy eran tan suaves y perfectos, le parecía increíble lo que le había dicho, que la estuviese besando de nuevo –en una cocina también– pero que en esta ocasión no huiría de ella, sino lo hubiese hecho en aquella ocasión, todo sería diferente.

 

—Te amo –murmuró ella en los labios del chico –no sé en qué momento pasó, sólo sé que ahora lo hago, Teddy, te amo.

—Sé mi novia, Lily Luna Potter.

—Llegando a Londres lo primero que haré será anunciar mi rompimiento con Jarvis –le informó y él sonrió encantado, volvió a besarla.

—Eso sin duda es un sí ¿cierto? –Lily sonrió al verlo tan esperanzado.

—Claro que es un sí, Teddy.

—Los chicos se pondrán felices cuando se los digamos –sonrió.

—Espera ¿qué? –lo alejó de ella.

—Después de que Draco Malfoy fuese a mi oficina en la Academia y me dijera como te había hecho sentir, lo comenté con Scorpius, y él a su vez, metió a Domine porque no le gusta hacer nada a sus espaldas –puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Lily sonriera –así que ella involucró a Jarvis, porque me está cambiando por ese idiota ¿puedes creerlo? –Negó –así que planeamos que si venias a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, haría todo lo posible por ser honesto contigo –la besó, ahora que Lily era su novia, no iba a parar de besarla.

—Bueno, no quiero que les digas –sonrió, la mirada traviesa de la pelirroja lo hizo sonreír, le encantaba cuando se ponía ingeniosa.

—Fingirás que nada de esto ha pasado ¿he? –elevó una ceja Teddy.

—Todo el mundo puede jugar a manipular mi vida pero yo no puedo jugarles una broma, injusto –negó.

—Haré lo que pidas, sólo pídelo –le sonrió y Lily sonrió emocionada.

 

Se perdió un instante en el rostro de emoción de _su novia,_ sus ojos verdes tenían un hermoso brillo demostrando toda la chispa de la que era capaz de provocar Lily Luna Potter.

 

—Imagina que no te has confesado aun –sonrió haciendo que Teddy frunciera el ceño –sí, esa actitud justamente –sonrió –déjales creer que son malos ayudando a las personas a salir –Teddy la besó.

—Significa que no podré besarte…

—Frente a ellos no –se encogió de hombros.

—Vas a tener que hacer una actuación creíble, si eres mala mintiendo, no sé cómo harás para que nos crean, por mí no hay problema, pero ¿tú?

—Pensaste todo este tiempo que no me interesabas, Teddy, puedo fingir ciertas cosas.

—Así que usarás de nuevo a ese muggle o no sé, tal vez a Malfoy padre…

—Teddy –lo detuvo –antes de que esto vaya más lejos –suspiró –necesito saber si te afecta demasiado el hecho de que me acosté con el señor Malfoy, ¿en realidad te importaba tanto ser el primero conmigo como para que eso arruine lo que podríamos llegar a tener?

—No voy a negarte que me hubiese encantado la idea, Lily, de tenerte sólo para mí, pero no me molesta que experimentaras con alguien más, estoy enamorado de ti –ella sonrió –virgen o no, te amo a ti, odio a Malfoy padre, pero ahora eres mi novia –acarició su rostro.

 

Lily alejó a Teddy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, los ruidos provenientes de la entrada indicaban que podían comenzar el espectáculo.

 

— ¿Qué haremos? –se sonrojó Lily.

—Es tu plan –se burló.

—Brillante novio –frunció el ceño.

—Ya, bien –le besó rápidamente y usó su varita para levantar lo que Lily ya había tirado, la pelirroja sujetó el recipiente y Teddy asintió.

—Chicos hemos… -Dominique se quedó callada cuando Lily le arrojó la mezcla de encima a Teddy.

—Eres un gran idiota –vociferó, haciendo que los recién llegados se quedaran en silencio, el cabello de Teddy comenzó a ir de un color a otro.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre insultarme ¿no es así? –soltó en un tono serio.

—Porque quizá se te está haciendo costumbre a ti ser un completo idiota, te importa poco lo que haga con mi vida, no eres nadie ¿lo sabes? Que compartamos apartamento no significa que puedes entrometerte en mi vida, lo que decida o no hacer es asunto mío.

—Siempre usas esa excusa infantil, siempre son asuntos tuyos pero cuando no puedes resolver las cosas como una persona normal y adulta acudes a los demás.

— ¡Pues dejaré de acudir a ti! –exclamó enfurecida haciendo que Scorpius avanzara hasta ella y la sujetara del hombro –no me toques Scorpius –se alejó.

—Pues espero que lo cumplas, porque te recuerdo que siempre acudes a mí, por mínimo que sea.

—Voy a cumplirlo, no sé ni porqué seguimos hablándonos si es más que obvio que ninguno de los dos nos toleramos, iré por mis cosas y saldré de tu apartamento, así podré dejar de molestarte.

— ¿Y a dónde irás? –se burló Teddy.

—Es mi asunto, ¿no es acaso que me has pedido que deje de acudir a ti para solucionar mis problemas? –se burló.

—Tendré que terminar buscando por ti el apartamento.

—Sabes una cosa, no tengo humor de soportar tus tonterías, será más que suficiente con que nos veamos en la Academia y solamente –observó a Scorpius –y si tú o alguno de ustedes insiste en que vuelva a coincidir con el idiota de Lupin, será la última vez que coincidamos en serio.

—Lily –intentó calmarla Jarvis.

—Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo, Potter, espero que cuando llegue a mi apartamento no toparme con nada tuyo, recuperar mi libertad, estoy harto de verte merodeando por todo el lugar sin rumbo aparente e interrumpiendo mis citas…

— ¡Podrás acostarte con quien quieras! –Le gritó –es más, llama a Victoire y a Maya, posiblemente adoren la idea de acostarse contigo al mismo tiempo.

 

Scorpius, Dominique y Jarvis observaron a Teddy completamente desconcertados, no entendían como es que se habían peleado a tal grado, Lily jamás se ponía tan inestable, pero era algo que sin duda Teddy podía lograr, a ella le gustaba, y viceversa, así que estaban tan sensibles que con poco que dijera el otro, explotaban, solucionar todo aquello tomaría años.


	24. Planes a Futuro.

Teddy tuvo que mantener el semblante enfadado y seguir haciendo que su cabello fuese de un color a otro para que creyeran que en realidad habían discutido.

 

—Es que no comprendo cómo es que explotó –murmuró Dominique.

—Deberías ir a calmarla, Scorpius –sugirió Jarvis.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, no podemos dejar que…

—Dejen las cosas así, ya intentamos y no funcionó, pues que se queden así las cosas, que siga buscando muggles y lo que quiera, no me importa –se alejó.

—Se nos arruinó todo a pocos días, sí que somos un fracaso –se quejó Dom.

—Iré con Lily –suspiró Scorpius.

 

El rubio subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a la habitación de la pelirroja ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

 

—Lily –susurró al verla arrojando sus cosas a su mochila.

—No, no dirás nada –contestó.

—No sé qué pasó, pero no eres así, tú estás enamorada de él.

—Ya no más, eso se terminó, tú lo viste y lo escuchaste ¿cómo puedo estar enamorada de un idiota como ese? –Negó –no, no, no más, ya no más, desde que llegamos aquí, todo lo que hace o dice me enfada, quisiera lanzarle la maldición asesina y…

 

Scorpius siguió la vista de Lily, el metamorfomago estaba escuchándolos. Así que Lily se enfureció aún más.

 

— ¡Deja de seguirme! –Avanzó hasta la puerta, le guiñó un ojo a _su novio,_ y azotó la puerta fingiendo estar enfadada –me iré esta misma tarde para sacar mis cosas.

— ¡Por mí perfecto! –golpeó la puerta y no se escuchó más.

—No quiero volver a verlo –le informó a su mejor amigo –sé que son amigos, Scor, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él, así que voy a rogarte, que cada que hagas algo, me saques de tus planes.

—Lily, no puedo hacer algo así.

—No te estoy haciendo elegir…

—Nunca preferiría a Teddy sobre ti, haremos lo de siempre, seremos tú y yo contra el mundo, si Dominique quiere verlo, que organice sus propias cosas ¿bien?

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo –lo abrazó.

 

Scorpius llevó a Lily hasta el traslador, nadie intentó detenerla, cuando se le mezclaban los cables Potter-Weasley, no había poder humano que la hiciera entrar en razón.

 

—En serio que no sé…

—No volveré con ustedes –informó Teddy –me quedaré un poco para dejarle sacar las cosas a tiempo.

—Teddy… en serio que no sabemos cómo pasó todo eso.

—Está bien, lo intenté, y lo único que entendí es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es mejor que se vaya, me iría yo pero es mi casa –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo comprendemos, pero aun así, al menos como amigos.

—Desde un inicio se negó a ser mi amiga de nuevo, así que esto sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

 

Los chicos se quedaron en casa el tiempo que restó de sus vacaciones, Teddy iba de un lado a otro, estaba aburrido, quería ver a Lily con su sexy traje de baño, pero la pelirroja había querido vengarse de sus amigos y de él por llevarla ahí con planes bajo las mangas.

 

—En serio vas a quedarte –lo abrazó Dominique.

—Sí, tomaré el primer traslador mañana –aseguró –sólo quiero que ella saque todo del apartamento sin sentirse incómoda por mi presencia.

—Si hubiésemos sabido lo mal que terminarían las cosas, te hubiésemos dejado actuar solo –Teddy negó ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Supongo que soy yo el problema en todo esto, por eso no funcionó, sólo espero que le vaya bien en sus cosas y que me deje en paz.

—Pues te has perdido de la mejor chica –informó Jarvis –así que lo lamento, y créeme que aposté todo porque realmente funcionara lo de ustedes.

—Fue mi primer aliado cuando se me ocurrió unirlos en estas vacaciones –admitió Dominique –pero no funcionó.

—Yo conozco mejor a Lils, pero lo preferiste a él –se quejó Scorpius asume las consecuencias.

—Hablaré con ella –insistió Dominique.

—No quiero que les quite de su lista de Navidad –informó Teddy –es el peor castigo que Lily puede hacerle a alguien.

—Lo sabemos, con lo mucho que le gusta Navidad y comprar los obsequios, sin duda sabríamos que no tenemos un lugar en su corazón si no nos obsequia nada.

—Victoire sigue en su lista de Navidad, así que posiblemente Teddy siga también.

—Dudo eso, pero es mejor que se vayan o perderán el traslador, claro que si quieren quedarse, es mejor –sonrió Teddy.

—Te dejaremos descansar de nosotros –informó Jarvis.

 

Jarvis, Scorpius y Dominique aparecieron en el lugar del traslador, aún tenían un poco de tiempo, pero estaban de un humor extraño.

 

—No puedo creer que arruinamos tan drásticamente la posibilidad de que ellos dos salieran –informó Jarvis.

—Yo tampoco, aposté porque Teddy se pondría celoso del muggle al que le sugerimos que sacara a Lily a bailar y terminaría confesándole sus sentimientos, pero no sé qué pasó, porque pelearon.

—Admite que Teddy lucía genial con la mezcla encima –se burló Scorpius –Lily se lució con eso.

—Cierto, tuve que soportar la carcajada para que no se subieran más los ánimos entre esos dos.

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó a la chica al otro lado de la pista, sonrió y avanzó hasta ella, había elegido un bar muggle para evitar que los conocieran, la inspeccionó, sus piernas estaban descubiertas, y su top morado llamó su atención de inmediato.

 

—Mi rostro es un poco más arriba –informó la chica haciéndole sonreír.

—Podrías dejarme admirarte antes de reprenderme ¿cierto? –la observó, sus ojos verdes sobresalían gracias a la sombra de ojos morada, se veía hermosa.

—Podrías dejar de ser un pervertido y ver sólo mi rostro –sonrió y se dejó arrastrar hasta el cuerpo del chico.

—Me gustas completa, y sí, soy un pervertido también –besó el cuello de la chica –justo ahora engañé a mis amigos para quedarme en las Bahamas un poco más con una chica que ante los muggles, es menor de edad, así que técnicamente, en el mundo muggle, soy un pervertido  total.

—Es bueno no ser muggle ¿cierto?

 

Lily se alejó del cuerpo de su novio y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la pista de baile, Teddy rodeó su cintura desde atrás y tragó saliva cuando sintió a Lily mover sus caderas, habían bailado algunas veces antes, pero ella jamás había bailado de esa forma para él, ni con él, la pelirroja levantó los brazos mientras movía las caderas de forma sensual, las manos del metamorfomago dibujaron su silueta perfecta.

 

Lily rió divertida cuando él dijo un chiste, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos tanto en un lugar como ese o en cualquier otro, y ella se estaba divirtiendo, su risa contagiosa lo demostraba, sus sonrisas, sus besos, la forma en la que su cuerpo buscaba el de él.

 

—Te amo –le informó antes de besarla.

—No soy una chica fácil –le sonrió.

—Lo sé, es posible que por eso me tienes vuelto loco.

—No vayas a perder la cabeza –las manos de la chica bajaron por su pecho un poco más al sur –iré al baño –se burló.

 

Teddy la siguió, las manos de la pelirroja se pegaron en la puerta del cubículo del baño mientras Teddy besaba su cuello y sus amplias manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus muslos.

 

—Eres cruel –murmuró en su oído y su mano fue entre las piernas de la chica haciendo que respingara, su mano derecha siguió la mano del metamorfomago mientras se mordía el labio –te esperaré afuera –besó su mejilla y se alejó de ella.

 

Lily sonrió, esa era su venganza por la vez que no lo había dejado besarla en el baño, bueno, suponía que podría vengarse después.

 

Pasaron una noche bastante divertida, Lily evitó tomar demasiado para evitar olvidar lo que deseaba que pasara entre ellos en cuanto llegaran al lugar donde se habían estado quedando.

 

oOo

 

Lily se acomodó un poco, tenía calor y el peso extra del brazo sobre ella la hizo despertar completamente, estaba desnuda, ella jamás dormía desnuda, se giró para toparse con el metamorfomago, sonrió y acarició su rostro.

 

—Ni siquiera puedes dormir hasta tarde hoy –se quejó Teddy.

—Lo siento, tu cuerpo hace que me de calor –él abrió los ojos.

—Lo agradecerás en casa –aseguró y besó su hombro desnudo.

—Bien ¿cómo es que hacen ustedes para recordar algo? Ni siquiera tomé demasiado y no recuerdo nuestra noche loca y mágica –Teddy se rió y se alejó.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría –Lily evitó quitar la mirada de las abdominales de su novio, jamás se había permitido observarlo de más, pero ahora era libre de hacerlo.

—Así que aun así lo hiciste –se rió –eres un descarado.

—Lo relataré para ti, no hay nada mejor que ser erótico con tu chica –la abrazó y la acercó a él –llegamos besándonos como desesperados aquí, me llamaste pervertido, así que volví a besar tu cuello –detuvo el relato para hacer lo mismo que le había dicho –deslice tu top hasta tu cintura, para poder ver tus hermosos pechos –pasó sus manos en los pechos desnudos de Lily haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior –después los besé –pegó sus labios a sus pechos –mientras los acariciaba –la pelirroja cerró los ojos –claro que estábamos de pie –sonrió –después te recordé que quiero hacer esto cuando estés sobria y nos recostamos para dormir.

—Estoy sobria ahora ¿sabes? –Abrió los ojos para observarlo –podemos hacer eso ahora que estoy sobria.

—Tienes resaca –besó la punta de su nariz –déjame hacer esto a mi manera, y si no te gusta, podemos intentarlo a la tuya ¿bien?

—Bien –sonrió y se levantó.

 

Comenzó a vestirse y después volvió a recostarse junto a él, Lily sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Teddy.

 

—No me gusta dormir desnuda –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que inmediatamente después de terminar te vistes –se burló.

—Jarvis sólo fue el previo, nunca más –le aclaró –sexo oral –admitió –pero sólo eso, y bueno, en cada intento fallido de llegar a más… me hacía sentir más cómoda y menos inútil, así que siempre es lo mismo.

—Te he imaginado tantas veces desnuda, así que déjame disfrutarte ahora que puedo verte y no te imagino.

—Es incómodo, mis pechos no son firmes y…

 

Teddy la besó, las mujeres siempre veían sus miles de defectos físicos, pero a él no le importaban, Lily era la mujer que amaba, con pechos firmes o sin ellos, la deseaba, con pecas o sin ellas, con lunares o sin ellos, con cicatrices o sin ellas, amaba a Lily y ni sus pechos poco firmes o su lunar en forma de luna cerca de la axila derecha iban a hacer que dejara de amarla.

 

—No sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí –musitó él –pero sin duda amo amarte –la besó –te amo, Lils.

—No me digas Lils –se quejó ella.

—Ahora soy tu novio, ya no estás enfadada conmigo ¿o sí?

—Tú no me llames Lils.

—Bien –suspiró y se quitó de encima de ella.

 

Lily esperó un segundo, se subió sobre el estómago de su novio, haciendo que su mirada miel se volviera un poco más oscura y sus manos fueran a sus piernas para acariciarlas.

 

—Así como tú eras el perfecto Teddy cuando no sentías nada por mí, yo soy Lils cuando no sentía nada por ti –acercó su rostro hasta él –llámame así si quieres ser sólo mi amigo.

—Así que sólo por eso Scorpius y Jarvis te pueden llamar así –sonrió.

—Sí –sonrió.

—Pero me pediste desde hace mucho no llamarte así, eso quiere decir…

—No –admitió –estaba enfadada contigo por lo que le dijiste a Louis.

—Lily –acarició su rostro –deberías dejar de quedarte con todo y explotar en el momento, no después –la besó –cuida de ti primero, porque si no, no podrás cuidar de los demás.

—Cierto –sonrió.

 

La sujetó del cuello y la acarició suavemente, los labios de la chica se movían dócilmente sobre los de él, mientras él sentía la delicadeza del cuello de su chica.

 

—Tu erección está en mi trasero –se burló Lily.

—Lo sé –murmuró y abrió los ojos cuando ella se levantó un poco para recorrerse hacia el sur –no es buena idea que hagas eso –aseguró.

—Quieres hacerlo a tu manera ¿cierto? –sonrió y movió un poco las caderas.

—Han hecho de ti un monstruo –le sonrió y se giró aprisionándola contra el colchón –pero haremos esto como normalmente sería, dejemos tus hormonas en paz, no quieres alterar de más las mías, en serio –la besó.

—Tomaré la ducha primero en ese caso –se levantó y fue hasta el baño.

 

Teddy se dejó caer en la cama, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, Lily le hacía sentirse de diecisiete otra vez eso sin duda, estaba llena de vida, era alegre, cálida y adorable, sus ojos siempre brillaban llenos de vida, emocionados, felices, sin importar que tanto sufriera por las palabras rudas o el mal trato de los demás, siempre tenía una sonrisa bonita y el brillo en sus ojos para hacerte sentir vivo, hacerte sentir importante y querido.

 

Se levantó cuando la observó, tenía la toalla sujeta, su cabello caía sobre su hombro y cuando se giró le permitió ver su espada desnuda y los lunares en forma de corazón fueron visibles, así que sonrió, era cierto que los tenía, y lucían bastante atractivos ahí, sabía que había sido descuido pero aun así provocaba demasiado en la parte sur de su cuerpo.

 

Fueron a desayunar fuera, la cabellera de Teddy se había quedado quieta, cuando normalmente iba de un color a otro, y recordó lo que Ginny le había dicho una vez sobre eso, su madre solía decírselo a ella, así que sólo pasó la información.

 

—Dime que moviste todo a donde te pedí –sonrió Teddy.

—Sí, mis cosas están en tu habitación ahora –sonrió.

— _Nuestra_ habitación –le recordó y rodeó su cintura mientras la besaba.

—Es tan raro estar así y no peleando –sonrió –extraño pelearme contigo.

—Sabía que me provocabas por placer –bromeó Teddy.

—Tú siempre comenzabas a reprenderme y te enojabas por todo, sobre todo por Scorpius.

—Odiaba que le dieras de comer en la boca –frunció el ceño –o como se acercaba a ti, invadiendo tu espacio personal, a mí jamás me dejabas hacer eso.

—Scorpius no me gusta, tú sí –le recordó –así que cada que estabas cerca, me ponía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, tu no me volteabas a ver, y luego, cuando me besas, por la tarde tienes otra ¿eso no es ser cruel? –frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos a causa del sol.

—Siento ser un idiota –sonrió –ya lo dije, nunca sentí celos de nadie y bueno, lo que hice fue algo parecido a lo que me hiciste hace poco aquí, o la primera vez que te emborrachaste y me besaste, claro, y me llamaste Jarvis.

—No hice eso –contestó abriendo los ojos sorprendida –no pude ser tan cruel contigo –su rostro cambió a uno apenado.

—Tranquila –la abrazó –estuvo bien, me hubiese aprovechado de una dulce chica ebria si no me hubieses llamado Jarvis.

 

Regresaron temprano, comieron en la casa y Teddy se puso a leer mientras Lily se quedaba dormida.

 

oOo

 

Lily abrió los ojos era bastante tarde, faltaba poco para que anocheciera, buscó a Teddy pero no estaba, así que se levantó somnolienta y lo buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontró, hasta que lo vio de pie en la playa.

 

—Es injusto Edward Lupin, podrías dejar una nota que saliste o algo así por el estilo –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento –sonrió –ven, prepararon la cena y antes de que te niegues, fueron muggles.

—Si de alguna forma me estás manipulando para hacerme pensar que no esclavizaste a esos elfos…

—La bolsa donde los trajeron siguen en la basura, después de la cena puedes verlas.

—Prefiero verlas ahora mismo.

 

El metamorfomago sonrió divertido, la siguió a los contenedores donde ella sonrió agradecida, se giró hasta su novio y lo besó.

 

—Buen chico –se alejó –tengo hambre, cenemos.

—Desde luego.

 

Avanzaron tomados de la mano hasta el pequeño picnic que Teddy había planeado, haciendo que ella sonriera y se sentara de inmediato con la vista al mar; él se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a servir la comida.

 

—Eso es vino –recriminó ella –Edward…

—Lily –giró el rostro hasta ella –no tiene alcohol, y no te preocupes, no pasará nada esta noche –le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? –Su voz sonó débil –dices que no pero el hecho de que…

—Lily por favor –suplicó –lo que pasó entre tú y Draco Malfoy dejémoslo en el pasado ¿te parece? No pienso en ello, en su momento me enfadó, pero lo dejé ir, porque te amo demasiado como para dejar que nuestro pasado afecte nuestro futuro, no quiero nada opacando nuestra felicidad, por eso he decidido desecharlo, no es la razón por la cual no te he llevado a la cama, quiero hacerlo, por supuesto que sí.

—Claro –se llevó la copa a los labios.

—Quiero que nuestra relación comience de diferente manera a la que inició –admitió –quiero llevarte a una cita, a cenar, a conocer a mi abuela, aunque ya la conozcas, y que me presentes como tu novio antes de que te lleve a la cama, quiero una relación; todo lo que conlleva una relación, no sólo el sexo vacío y lleno de lujuria, quiero que la primera vez que seas mía no sea algo que sientas sólo con el cuerpo.

 

Lily ocultó su sonrisa tras la copa de vino y lo observó, los ojos de Teddy brillaban por primera vez mientras la veían a ella, no a otra chica; él estaba siendo un cursi enamorado con ella, Lily Luna Potter, y no otra, podía esperar la vida eterna por él, lo sujetó de la mano y le sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Haremos esto a tu manera, pero tienes que dejar de embriagarme, hay más cosas que prefiero no olvidar, como lo guapo que luces en el atardecer del caribe –se acercó a él –mientras me dices que de los dos, quien teme llevar esto de forma lenta, soy yo, que tienes nuestro futuro paso a paso, detalle a detalle, que cuando seamos viejos quieres contarle una historia bonita y de amor a nuestros nietos, no una pasional y para mayores de edad.

—Exactamente –sonrió él acortando el espacio –de la misma forma, quiero decirles que mientras estábamos en el atardecer del caribe; después de hacerle creer a nuestros amigos más cercanos que nos odiábamos observé tus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida; llenos de Lily Potter, y no podía creer que idiota había sido por no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo; que ese atardecer, mientras el cielo igualaba a tu cabello supe que tenía más tiempo enamorado de ti de lo que siempre pensé –la besó suavemente –quiero decirles que es el sitio al que siempre volvemos como promesa de que no dejaremos de amarnos jamás.

 

Lily se opuso rotundamente pero Teddy llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos; quería ese momento inmortalizado en una fotografía, así que al final ella tuvo que acceder; en el fondo, sabía que quería una prueba de que todo aquello era cierto, totalmente real y no sólo un bonito sueño que podría terminar al volver a Londres y cuando Victoire lo supiera.

 

—Basta –intentó girarse a reprender al elfo, pero Teddy volvió a capturar sus labios en un agradable beso.

—Te amo, Lily.

—Te lo diré todos los días, hasta que te hartes de oírlo, te amo, Edward.

 

La cena fue tranquila, Lily sonrió al ver que Teddy tenía todo planeado, las pequeñas lucecitas flotando le daba un toque completamente romántico, el flash la sorprendió y su novio sólo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Tendremos muchas fotos de nosotros juntos, te lo prometo, una habitación llena de álbumes.

—Eso es un exceso –sonrió –de acuerdo –cedió cuando su rostro adquirió las facciones de un cachorro triste.

—Genial –sonrió regresando a ese rostro agraciado.

—Es injusto que tu manipulación pueda ser así de grande –se recargó en su pecho observando las olas golpear más fuerte contra la arena.

—No es manipulación, además, no sé de qué te quejas, jamás he podido negarte nada, sólo abres esos enormes ojos esmeraldas para que termine cediendo ante todo.

—Bien ¿me ayudarás a mejorar en tu clase después de la academia? –sus enormes ojos brillaron, Teddy negó un segundo.

—No puedo decirte que no, pero no voy a pasarte sólo porque seas mi novia ¿te queda claro?

—Si lo hicieras, yo misma te golpearía hasta el cansancio.

—No me molestaría ser el sumiso en la cama por una ocasión –besó el cuello de la chica –pero soy demasiado posesivo en el sexo –admitió.

—Siempre hay una chica sobre ti, Lupin –le informó y él sonrió.

—Desde abajo tengo una mejor vista –admitió él con una sonrisa pícara.

—Desde abajo no se puede ver mejor –negó ella –es desde arriba.

—Ya verás que se puede disfrutar mucho la vista desde abajo.

—También quiero que me ayudes a practicar para mi examen de aparición.

—Claro ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino de tema?

—Bueno, si haremos esto a tu manera, yo elegiré de que quiero que vayan las charlas ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan precoz? –sonrió.

—No soy experta en sexo –le recordó –y la química sexual que tengo contigo siempre está activa, así que cada que me tocas, la sensación se incrementa.

—No sabía que provocaba algo en ti –se burló.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes, y evita que me aleje de ti a causa de los nervios de nuevo.

—Evitaré que te alejes de mí –la besó.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius apareció por la chimenea del apartamento de Teddy; hacía algunos días que no lo veía, él y Lily habían faltado un par de días a la Academia, sin embargo la pelirroja se había presentado esa mañana a clases como si nada hubiese pasado, se asomó aprovechando la puerta abierta de la habitación que solía ser de Lily, estaba vacía, todo rastro de Lily Luna Potter había desaparecido de esa habitación.

 

Regresó en sus pasos hasta la puerta de Teddy; ya lo imaginaba con la guirnalda de luces, tal y como James y Lily gustaban de llamarlo cada que se enfadaba y no podía controlar su metamorfosidad.

 

—Ted, sé que estás deprimido por lo que pasó con Lily en las Bahamas, pero vamos amigo, ella ya lo superó y regresó a clases y tú aquí…

 

Se quedó callado; frunció el ceño enfadado, hacía poco se había peleado con Lily y ya estaba enredado con otra, comenzaba a creer que no le convenía a su mejor amiga; escuchó susurros y como Teddy pedía que se callara, salió debajo del edredón y su cabello iba de un color a otro; estaba rojo a causa del calor debajo de las mantas.

 

—Hola –saludó un poco incómodo.

—Hace cuanto te peleaste con Lily y te estás revolcando con otra, Edward Lupin –bramó enfadado el rubio y le aventó algo que golpeó a la chica oculta debajo del cuerpo de Teddy y el edredón.

—Auch –se escuchó una risita y Scorpius no distinguió la voz, haciéndolo enfadar.

—Shhh –ordenó Teddy observando debajo de su cuerpo.

—Ya dile –la voz sonó distorsionada, así que el rubio lo atribuyó a un encantamiento.

—Ni siquiera estás presentable como para presentarte.

—Tampoco es como si la desnudez le incomodara a tu amigo –se burló.

 

El rubio abrió la boca tan grande como sus quijadas lo permitieron cuando el rostro que se asomó debajo del cuerpo de Teddy era el de su mejor amiga.

 

—No lo comprendo –soltó incrédulo –un encantamiento ¿cierto?

—Te acostaste por primera vez con Cecil Bradbury  -contestó la pelirroja –según tú fue la peor experiencia sexual que has tenido.

—Lily –contestó Scorpius sorprendido –pero ustedes, se pelearon frente a todos nosotros.

—Así es –admitió ella –para que dejaran de interferir en mi vida.

—Sólo queríamos que esto pasara –contestó.

—Pues pasó, y nos divertimos al ver sus caras preocupadas porque habían arruinado nuestra única oportunidad de estar juntos ¿cierto, _amor?_

—Cierto –la besó y Lily se recostó sobre la almohada.

—Dejaré que se vistan, los espero en la sala –salió perturbado.

—Él cree que tuvimos sexo –informó Lily.

—Aún estamos conociéndonos –admitió Teddy la besó.

—Pues tu miembro presionando esa parte de mi anatomía ya es demasiado familiar –sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, supongo que tengo que volver a mis obligaciones como profesor ¿cierto? –renegó.

—Lo primero es vestirnos para reunirnos con el metiche de mi amigo –lo besó.

 

Scorpius Malfoy observó incrédulo a la pareja frente a él, no estaban bromeando, y después de descubrir a Lily, pudo notar que se había mudado completamente a la habitación del metamorfomago; él jamás había querido que una chica viviera con él, posiblemente por eso jamás había presionado a Victoire para que vivieran juntos y siempre decía que estaban bien cuando ella lo sugería.

 

—Me siento timado –admitió.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad me pareció una idea asombrosa mentirles.

—Ya no eres mi dulce Lily, ahora este tipo te ha profanado –lloriqueó Scorpius.

—No, aún no –se burló el hombre –aunque nos conocemos mientras tanto, se la presentaré a mi abuela la siguiente semana –admitió.

—Mañana iremos con mis padres –sonrió cuando Teddy rodeó la cintura de ella desde atrás y la acercó a él.

—Espero que todo esto…

 

Los tres se giraron a la chimenea, James apareció con un rostro de pocos amigos, sujetó a su hermana de la mano alejándola de Teddy.

 

—No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo como para salir con él –la reprendió.

—Pensé que estabas de acuerdo, James –intervino Teddy.

—Creí que te dije que era broma, que me pondría como loco si algo así pasara.

 

Aventó una revista sobre la mesa y los tres magos desconcertados observaron la publicación.

 

—No me jodan –pronunció Scorpius al ver la imagen de su mejor amiga siendo demasiado cariñosa con su padre, el día del accidente de Audrey.

—Eso… eso… -observó a su hermano y a su amigo, no sabía cómo contestar a lo que estaban viendo.

—Es la perspectiva –informó Teddy tranquilo –estaba abrumada por lo que ocurrió, Malfoy la consoló, es todo ¿cierto amor?

—Sí… cierto –sonrió incómoda y dejó que el metamorfomago la abrazara.

— ¿La llamaste amor? –elevó una ceja James.

—Estamos saliendo desde las Bahamas –admitió Lily.

—Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en días, _incendio_ –pronunció y el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja comenzó a quemarse.

—Mañana se lo diremos a tus padres, siéntete especial, lo has sabido tan sólo después de Scorpius.

—Puedo lanzarle un _obliviate_ y es como si no contara –sonrió James.

—Te he ganado la primicia, no me importa –frunció el ceño Scorpius.


	25. Tanto Como Yo.

James se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó alejándola de Teddy, sonrió cínicamente y la besó en la mejilla.

 

—No puedo creer que dieras tu brazo a torcer, Lupin –admitió sorprendiendo a Lily –mira que pensé que mi hermanita terminaría casada con otro porque tú jamás te animarías a declararte.

—Hay cosas inevitables en la vida, como el hecho de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro –informó Teddy y Lily sonrió.

—Tú lo sabías, James, lo que Teddy sentía por mí.

—He estado intentando que mi amigo decidiera declararte su amor, desde que salía con Victoire este pillo ya sentía más que una simple llama ¿no es cierto?

—En realidad creo que ella me gusta desde su cumpleaños dieciséis.

—Eso ya tiene bastante ¿y tú, Lily? –sonrió James animándola.

—En realidad tiene poco –admitió apenada, aun así, él sonrió.

—No importa cuánto te tomara enamorarte de mí, lo importante es que ahora lo estás. 

—Bueno, también nos presentó a Jarvis, no te sientas tan especial, ni siquiera ha declarado nada sobre su ruptura con el tonto buscador y ya Corazón de Bruja la está acusando de ser una infiel, _Jarvis Whisp; el mejor buscador de la historia puede ver primer una pequeña snitch pero no pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente. Su querida y adorada novia es toda una infiel, ha estado manteniendo a su novio en el equipo gracias a sus entendimientos con el jefe._

—Odio Corazón de Bruja, siempre lo he hecho –admitió.

—Lo importante es que estés preparada para el odio de las seguidoras de Jarvis –informó Scorpius –en la Academia muchas te odian porque salías con él.

—Sí, lo sé –sonrió divertida –le pediré que hagamos una declaración los dos juntos y si les preguntan, dirán la verdad.

—Que no dejaste a Jarvis por mi padre sino por mi compañero Auror y tu profesor en la Academia ¿cierto?

—Sin informar lo de mi relación con Teddy –pidió.

—Todos pensarán que pasa porque es mi novia –admitió Teddy –y no es así.

—Menos mal –soltó James –te quitaría tu habilidad de transformarte a golpes.

—Mi ética no está mezclada con los sentimientos que tengo por Lily.

 

Después de un rato se unió Dominique y Jarvis al apartamento, Lily estaba en la habitación junto con Teddy, Scorpius quería mantener la mentira como venganza de cómo tuvo que enterarse.

 

— ¿Cómo sigue Teddy? –cuestionó Domine sentándose junto a su novio después de besarlo –todavía en la mañana me dijiste que no había ido a clases.

—Bueno, yo creo que la está pasando realmente mal –admitió.

— ¿Sabes dónde se está quedando Lily? –inquirió Jarvis.

—Sí, volvió con mis padres –informó James.

—Eso tuvo que ser bastante difícil para ella –negó Dominique.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta como la ha estado pasando, volver con papá y mamá será lo mejor –se encogió de hombros James.

—Todo es nuestra culpa –se levantó enfadada la rubia –debimos dejar que Teddy hiciera su estrategia solo, nosotros sólo lo arruinamos, no puedo creerlo, si Teddy me odia no puedo culparlo, iré a verlo.

—Cariño, no creo que sea lo mejor –intervino Scorpius –está de un humor bastante malo, es un milagro que no saliera a corrernos.

—Es eso o la chica con la que lo encontraste, Scorpius –vociferó James –no olvides decirles eso, que cuando llegaste Teddy la estaba pasando bastante bien con una chica, que no es Maya Clarke ni Victoire, una nueva conquista –informó.

—Voy a castrarlo –soltó Domine enfadada.

—Te ayudaré.

 

Jarvis siguió a la rubia hasta la habitación del metamorfomago, la chica abrió con un _alohomora,_ se observaron el uno al otro cuando la risa femenina se escuchó.

 

—Me haces cosquillas, Teddy –se quejó la chica.

—Puedo hacerte más que simples cosquillas –contestó la voz divertida de Teddy haciendo que la furia de la rubia creciera.

—Me ha quedado claro, no hemos salido de la cama desde hace unos días después de ese bar.

 

Jarvis jaló al chico escondido debajo del edredón, su varita lo apuntó al cuello y su mirada era una poco amable comparada con la que siempre tenía, él se había hecho a un lado voluntariamente dejándole el camino libre con Lily y él hacía algo así, sin duda quería matarlo.

 

—Te dije que la próxima vez que dañaras a Lily iba a matarte –la punta de la varita del castaño se enterró en la garganta de Teddy.

—Ahm, Jarvis –lo interrumpió Dominique que tenía el rostro incrédulo al ver a la chica en la cama –creo que deberías voltear un segundo.

—Para que… para…

—Qué bueno que esta vez sí estamos vestidos –sonrió Lily.

—Lily –soltó incrédulo y se alejó de Teddy –pero… ustedes…

— ¿Esta vez sí están vestidos? No lo comprendo –admitió Dominique.

—Hace un rato que llegué, quería animar a Teddy, pensando que estaba triste y deprimido por la pelea que había tenido con Lily, y lo encontré con una chica a la que no le distinguí la voz porque hizo un encantamiento –sonrió engreído Scorpius –pensé lo mismo que ustedes, le aventé algo que golpeó a Lily sin querer, y mi rostro fue igual de sorprendido que el de ustedes al darme cuenta que mi mejor amiga estaba desnuda en la cama de este fulano –sonrió.

—Ustedes dos  ya…

—No, no, no, no –intervino Lily y observó apenada a Jarvis –no ha pasado nada así entre nosotros, por favor, apenas salimos –soltó y observó a Jarvis –en serio…

—No te preocupes –acarició su rostro –es algo inevitable, en algún momento ustedes saldrían, se comprometerían y se casarían, tendrían hijos y estoy consciente de cómo se hacen los hijos –besó la mejilla de la pelirroja –decidí hacerme a un lado por decisión propia, porque sé que son el uno para el otro.

—Gracias, pero aún no pasa nada, sólo nos conocemos –Jarvis la abrazó y sonrió.

 

Lily estuvo charlando un rato con Jarvis para ponerse de acuerdo de cómo declararían que en realidad cuando las fotos con Draco Malfoy se habían tomado ellos ya no salían, pero que seguían siendo amigos, que no había sido una ruptura escandalosa como todos supondrían que había sido.

 

—Dime algo ¿ya te acostaste con Teddy? –La abrazó Scorpius y la alejó –sé que lo de hace rato fue para no herir a Jarvis porque con él jamás pudiste, pero…

—No Scorpius, Teddy se ha negado a ello.

—Es un idiota entonces, eres hermosa es para que…

—Entre tú y yo las cosas no fueron mejores –se burló.

—Te pedí que no divulgaras eso –frunció el ceño y después sonrió –pero que no me atraigas como mujer en el aspecto sexual, no significa que sea ciego y no sepa que eres hermosa.

—Digamos que hay buena reacción en su cuerpo cuando el mío está cerca, o cuando mis labios tocan cierta parte de su cuello –el rubio sonrió divertido.

—Pero –contestó –porque tiene un pero.

—Quiere que comencemos a salir primero y eso suceda después, quiere que lo presente con mis padres, presentarme con su abuela de una forma formal.

—Creo que deberías presentarlo con tus abuelos primero que con tus padres, porque ambos sabemos que eso los haría sentirse importantes para ti.

—Cierto –se alejó de su amigo y tomó a Teddy de la mano alejándolo de la animada charla que tenía con Jarvis y James.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –interrogó preocupado.

—Sí –informó –nos veremos después chicos –le sonrió a Scorpius y arrastró a su novio fuera del apartamento.

—Lily…

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien antes que a mis padres –rodeó su cuello –así que lo mejor es que nos aparezcas en la Madriguera.

—Lo que pidas –la besó y la tomó en brazos.

 

Cuando Teddy apareció en el camino empedrado de la casa de los Weasley, Lily rodeaba el cuello de su novio mientras lo seguía besando, él la cargaba y avanzó con ella en brazos, como aquella tradición muggle donde el novio tenía que entrar a la casa/habitación con la novia en los brazos para la buena suerte.

 

—Cariño –informó la abuela Weasley en la puerta de la casa.

—Te amo –murmuró Lily y él la bajó mientras observaba sus ojos verdes brillando como jamás antes, estaban radiantes, llenos de felicidad, estaba ilusionada y feliz, su corazón se aceleró como sólo podía hacerlo cuando Lily se llenaba de esa vida, y terminó por confirmar que era la mujer que quería para pasar el resto de su vida, no importaba cuanto tuviese que luchar, haría de ella la mujer más feliz del mundo, no descansaría y trabajaría día a día porque sus ojos siguiesen brillando con esa intensidad, para que siguiesen llenos de vida.

 

La pelirroja corrió emocionada hasta su abuela, que la abrazó con una sonrisa amplia y la estrujó fuertemente contra ella.

 

—Abuela –la estrujó más fuerte –soy la mujer más feliz sobre el mundo –admitió.

—Me hace feliz escucharte decir eso –admitió acariciando la mejilla de su nieta –pero vas a tener que decirme la razón.

—Hola Molly –saludó Teddy deteniéndose detrás de su novia y rodeándole la cintura haciendo que la mujer mayor abriera los ojos chocolates sorprendida.

—Abuela, quiero presentarte a ti y al abuelo a mi novio.

—Teddy Lupin –frunció el ceño el abuelo Weasley llegando hasta su mujer y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer –tú tienes algo con mis nietas, espero que Lily sea la definitiva.

—Desde luego que lo es, señor Weasley, Lily es la mujer de mi vida.

—Me alegro –sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Ginny no me comentó nada y se acaba de ir hará unos cuarenta minutos –soltó la mujer.

—Mis padres no lo saben aún abuela –sonrió –son los primeros en saberlo, y en conocerlo oficialmente como mi novio.

— ¿Cómo que nadie más lo sabe? –se sorprendió la mujer mayor –ni Ginevra, ni Harry ¿ni siquiera tu abuela Andrómeda?

—Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo –admitió Teddy.

—Me siento muy feliz por ustedes –lloriqueó la mujer y los abrazó a ambos.

—Si no cuidas de mi nieta como el mayor de los tesoros, me desharé de ti, muchacho –amenazo Arthur Weasley y abrazó a su nieta para después estrujar la mano del metamorfomago.

 

Lily ayudó a su abuela con la cena mientras los hombres charlaban, pudo notar la mirada feliz de sus abuelos, Scorpius había acertado en hacerla ir primero con ellos, sabía que se sentían solos, después de tener la Madriguera llena de niños pelirrojos corriendo y haciendo ruido, se habían quedado solos, y sabía que sus primos evitaban ir a verlos, incluso las cenas familiares se habían reducido a sólo sus abuelos y ella en algunas veces, y era lo único que no podía soportar, ver como no apreciaban a sus abuelos.

 

—Estaba pensando en tener una cena a la semana sólo ustedes, Teddy y yo –sonrió Lily emocionada –yo prepararía la cena, obviamente –se acomodó un poco –eso podría ser el lunes, y los miércoles podríamos ir a cenar junto con Andrómeda a algún lugar –sonrió y sus abuelos le imitaron –los viernes podríamos reunirnos en la noche y hacer cualquier cosa.

—Me parece asombroso –admitió Molly Weasley.

—No se diga más –chilló emocionada.

 

La cena fue tranquila, Teddy contó cómo le iba en el trabajo y ella frunció los labios cuando su abuelo preguntó por lo que se dedicaba, tenía que decirle, después de todo, la revista de Corazón de Bruja tenía un día en circulación, muy pronto para que su familia lo supiera.

 

—Trabajo para el señor Malfoy abuelo –sonrió nerviosa.

—Lily Luna Potter –la reprendió –no puedo creer que trabajes con ese hombre, le prohibí a tu madre trabajar para él hace años y ahora tú vas y te vuelves su trabajadora.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Arthur –lo tranquilizó Molly.

—Claro, porque ese tipo no intenta llevarse a la cama a mi nieta, pero mira que quería conseguirlo con mi hija –se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Ustedes sabían de la amistad de mi madre y el señor Malfoy.

— _Amistad_ –se burló su abuelo –le prohibí a tu madre procrear con un sangre pura, jamás lo toleraría –contestó digno el abuelo.

—Estaban enamorados –contestó Lily.

—No tanto, ella aceptó casarse con Harry y nada nos ha hecho más felices que eso ¿verdad Molly?

—Lo único que Draco Malfoy hizo bien fue apoyar a Ginny en sus sueños de ser jugadora de Quidditch –sonrió Molly –recuerdo cuando vino a buscarla porque había logrado recuperar la oportunidad que tu madre rechazó de las Arpías, él habló con su padre y le pidió que moviera favores para hacerle la prueba que se negó en un inicio a hacer tu madre.

—Él hizo eso –sonrió Lily.

—Dijo que amaba a tu madre –se levantó su abuela y comenzó a recoger los platos de la cena y Lily lo evitó –tu abuelo lo corrió lanzándole encantamientos poco agradables.

—Lo merecía –contestó.

 

Lily abrazó a su novio cuando llegaron al camino empedrado, le sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

 

—Estás callada –musitó Teddy.

—Si mi abuelo no se hubiese negado a que mi madre procreara con un sangre pura ¿Qué tan diferentes crees que sería todo?

—Odiaría a tu padre –admitió –y odiaría el hecho de que de ser así, tú y yo seríamos primos y no podría…

—Ya –lo detuvo –comprendo y espero que no te moleste el hecho de que te involucrara con mis planes y los abuelos.

—Creo que eres la única preocupada porque estén solos ¿cierto?

—Hugo me pidió que no los dejara solos –informó –me acuerdo que Hugo siempre me decía que hacer y no lo quería porque siempre me molestaba, siempre quería estar sobre mí diciéndome que hacer y que no –se burló –es igual que la tía Hermione, y no me sorprendió cuando dijo que quería irse en medio de la nada, y lo que más me duele es que no hay forma de enviarle una lechuza, ni un patronus ni nada.

—Hugo te adora, creo que de tus primos es el único –los dos rieron divertidos.

—Así es.

 

La vista de Teddy se perdió en la mirada triste de su novia y la besó, para después adquirir facciones de un cachorro, haciéndole sonreír.

 

Cuando llegaron al apartamento estaba vacío, así que sonrieron por la privacidad que podrían tener en ese momento, Lily se puso la pijama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, mientras Teddy hacia lo mismo.

 

—Golpearé a Hugo cuando lo vea, no quiero que estés triste.

—Nos tatuamos –sonrió emocionada por la confesión –es magia avanzada que sólo la secta a la que se unió podría hacerlo, me dijo que si eso me dejaba más tranquila lo haría, yo me tatuaría algo que él quisiera y él algo que yo quisiera.

—No tienes ningún tatuaje –le informó Teddy.

—Claro que lo tengo –frunció el ceño.

—Te he visto desnuda, no tienes ningún tatuaje.

 

Tragó saliva cuando la pelirroja se quitó la playera y levantó los brazos y señaló su lunar en forma de luna cerca de la axila derecha, él la observó elevando una ceja.

 

—Ese es un lunar –informó.

—No –informó ella –es un tatuaje entre Hugo y yo, el tatuaje funciona de la misma forma que el de los Mortífagos.

—Tienes magia oscura en el cuerpo –gruñó.

—La secta pacifista de Hugo no haría magia oscura, Edward –frunció el ceño –además era una referencia a que esta marca durará siempre. Jamás se desgastará ni siquiera un poco, por eso es en forma de lunar.

—Él tiene uno, supongo ¿qué es?

 

 La pelirroja se bajó de la cama y sacó una fotografía, Hugo mostraba su pecho mientras Lily su axila derecha, en ella se podía notar la luna y en él un dragón que abarcaba la mitad del pectoral izquierdo, todo el pectoral derecho, el hombro y todo el brazo derecho.

 

—Vaya, sí que estaba en forma Hugo –murmuró al ver los amplios pectorales y los bíceps del pelirrojo, posiblemente tenía mejor cuerpo que Jarvis.

—Es un vanidoso, y ni su secta pacifista le quitará eso –sonrió y suspiró.

—No entiendo las diferencias –admitió Teddy observando de nuevo a su novia sonreírle emocionada y después girando a ver a su primo que le sonrió también.

—Sé más específico –pidió y volvió a ponerse su playera.

—El dragón de Hugo abarca casi todo su pecho, su hombro y todo su brazo derecho y tú…

—Eso –frunció los labios –me da pena decirlo.

—Si no quieres decirlo está bien, es algo privado entre tú y Hugo, si fuese otro me pondría furioso.

—Gracias.

—Ven aquí, tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos un día un poco agitado.

 

Lily gateó hasta él y se recostó en su pecho, no le costó mucho quedarse dormida, la cama de Teddy era bastante cómoda.

 

oOo

 

Lily despertó demasiado temprano, eran las seis de la mañana, la respiración tranquila de Teddy en su cuello normalmente la relajaban, pero en esta ocasión no, había tenido un sueño extraño, en realidad había recordado lo que el hombre que les había marcado a Hugo y a ella les dijo, y eso se había quedado en su mente al momento de dormir.

 

Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y cuando un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo se levantó y fue hasta el baño.

 

Desde que le regalaron a Hugo un libro sobre esa teoría pacifista en su cumpleaños porque pensaban que era demasiado temerario como su tío Charlie, su madre pensaba que terminaría trabajando en Rumania con dragones, después de todo tenía un cuerpo musculoso y esa fascinación por ellos, además era demasiado parecido a su tío según decía su padre; pero Lily siempre había visto a Hugo demasiado tranquilo y un devorador de libros como a su tía Hermione, y en cuanto lo eligieron como capitán en del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, había dejado de estudiar y se había enfocado en ese juego estúpido, se había vuelto un tanto agresivo y los había hecho pelear ocasionando que se dejaran de hablar por todo un año; y cuando supo que había recibido ese libro lo buscó en la biblioteca y encontró todo sobre esa clase de magos que buscaban un equilibrio entre el cuerpo y el alma; que el Ministerio de Magia incluso les había dado su propio lugar para habitar, estaba protegido para que no pudiesen comunicarse con el exterior, técnicamente renunciaban a todo por unirse.

 

A su primo le había convencido totalmente ese estilo de vida, había rechazado la propuesta que Draco Malfoy le había enviado para formar parte del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, había terminado con su novia, y la había buscado para disculparse por haber sido tan tonto como para permitir que algo tan banal como un deporte los separara por un año; Lily se había arrojado a sus brazos y llorado hasta que las lágrimas no salieron más, y entre sollozos le había dicho que no importaba, porque no había nada que no pudiese perdonarle, que lo quería más de lo que él la quería.

 

Le había suplicado que no se fuera, que porque los abuelos se quedarían solos, puesto que ellos eran los únicos que siempre iban a verlos, Hugo había reído y pedido que los cuidara por él, que en ese sitio tenías que permanecer un mínimo de siete años sin salir de su hábitat por ninguna razón, y que al final del periodo de prueba, podían salir y visitar _si así lo deseaban_ a su familia; por supuesto que fue inaceptable para ella.

 

Ese hombre les había hablado de los lazos emocionales que muchas personas se negaban a dejar, y que había una forma de hacerse visibles, era magia avanzada, y casi nadie la practicaba salvo ellos, así que de inmediato le suplicó a su primo hacer algo así, si iba a abandonarla por largos siete años, quería algo así.

 

_—Normalmente es algo que sólo pide una pareja –informó el hombre observándola apenado –ustedes son primos._

_—No hay un lazo fuera de lo filial –admitió Hugo llevándose la mano a su cabello normalmente alborotado –pero –la observó serio –estoy seguro que eso la dejaría más tranquila –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros para el hombre._

_—Sin duda que me dejaría más tranquila –sonrió y brincó como una niña pequeña._

_—Podrías hacerlo por mí, sé que normalmente no es algo que se haría, pero…_

_—Bien –accedió el hombre y los observó abriendo sus ojos cafés –tienen que prepararse, es un proceso especial._

_—Claro._

_Lily no se  arrepintió después de que tuvo que soportar el agua helada por una hora, tiritaba de frío y sonrió cuando su primo apareció frente a ella con su bata un poco abierta dejando ver su pecho marcado._

_—Esto sólo lo hacen las parejas –repitió el hombre –así que el proceso es muy personal._

_—Lo sé –informó Hugo un poco incómodo._

_—Quítense las batas –ordenó el hombre._

_—No tengo nada abajo –contestó Lily asustada._

_—Él tampoco –informó el amigo de Hugo y sonrió divertido negando._

_—Claro, a eso se refería que era un proceso especial._

_—Exactamente._

_—Bien –la chica jaló la cinta de su bata._

_Hugo volteó a otro lado para evitar ver a su prima desnuda, aunque ella no fue tan respetuosa en un inicio y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verlo desnudo._

_—Júntense –pidió el hombre –y no abran los ojos hasta que se los pida._

_Su primo extendió los brazos y ella de inmediato lo abrazó, sonrió un poco sonrojada, era lo más cercano que había estado y que posiblemente estaría, de un hombre desnudo, cerró los ojos dejando que los latidos del corazón de su primo la relajaran._

_El hombre comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos mientras apuntaba con su varita y murmuraba algo que ella no entendió, sintió un pinchazo en la parte derecha, justo donde su brazo terminaba, pero nada demasiado doloroso, se asustó cuando su primo se sacudió y gimió de dolor, ella apretó los ojos con más fuerza para evitar abrirlos, no podía hacerlo o posiblemente las cosas fallaran, y no quería arriesgarse, los dedos de su primo se presionaron con fuerza en su espalda baja a causa del dolor que sentía._

_—Listo –informó el hombre –pueden cubrirse también –nos veremos después Hugo._

_—Gracias._

_—No, espere, no se vaya, lo invitaremos a comer –sonrió ella y el hombre observó al pelirrojo que sonrió en disculpa._

_Lily sonrió emocionada cuando se quedó, corrió a vestirse, observó en el espejo la luna que se había formado en el lugar que había sentido el pinchazo._

_Sacó su cámara cuando llegó hasta donde estaban Hugo y su amigo._

_— ¿Podría tomarnos una foto? –pidió._

_—Claro._

_Lily observó la razón por la cual su primo se había quejado, el dragón era demasiado grande, comenzaba a mitad de su pectoral izquierdo, cubría la totalidad del hombro y brazo derecho, pero no terminaba ahí, cubría toda la espalda de su primo haciéndose presente un poco por los costados, había muy poco de su torso que el dragón no cubría._

_—Vaya, es enorme –musitó._

_—Sólo un poco –sonrió._

_—El mío es muy pequeño en comparación ¿por qué? –interrogó al hombre que sólo observó a Hugo._

_—No importa, lo que importa es que…_

_—Hugo –lo reprendió._

_—El lugar donde aparecen es algo diferente para cada persona –sonrió el hombre mayor –las parejas son quienes lo piden, porque es una forma de saber si su alma está conectada, cuando no hay un lazo verdadero se desvanece como si nunca hubiese existido o sido visible –sujetó el hombro de la chica –en una pareja amorosa, si aparece la misma figura es que sus almas fueron creadas la una para la otra._

_—Significa que Hugo y yo no somos almas gemelas –sonrió divertida._

_—Así es –admitió y observó a su amigo –el tamaño y el lugar donde aparecen también significa algo, igual que la figura que aparece._

_—Quiero saber qué significa –insistió._

_—No importa tanto porque no somos una pareja, Lily –sonrió Hugo._

_—No entiendo las diferencias –soltó frunciendo el ceño._

_—Sé más específica –pidió el amigo de Hugo._

_—El dragón de Hugo abarca casi todo su cuerpo al menos lo que se alcanza a ver en cambio el mío…_

_—Bueno niña, el dragón representa lucha, fuerza, y es visto como un guardián que ayuda a mantener el orden que lleva al inicio de un universo, o el descubrimiento de un lugar sagrado._

_—Sí pero…_

_—La razón que abarque tanto o sea tan grande, representa la inmensidad del amor que él siente por ti –los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas –pudo hacerse visible en cualquier parte del cuerpo –admitió –de un tamaño más pequeño del que apareció –admitió –en mi vida en este camino, jamás había visto un lazo tan grande para alguien que sólo tiene sentimientos filiales –observó a Hugo, pero el pelirrojo sólo negó, aun así su amigo no se detuvo –te diré que eres la representación de lo que apareció en su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y la intensidad de éstos, eres su dragón, porque eres el inicio de su universo, el descubrimiento de algo sagrado y abarcas en su vida el lugar más grande, incluso que sus padres, sus amigos, su hermana o cualquier ser humano con el que Hugo se sienta unido._

_—Brahma –pidió Hugo._

_—Ella sólo quería saber, Hugo –suspiró –mientras más pequeño sea la visualización de tu lazo emocional, bueno, creo que lo sabes ¿no es cierto? –sonrió y observó el lugar donde estaba su pequeña luna._

_—Siempre dije que el de los dos, quien quería más al otro era yo –se burló de ella misma por ser tan estúpida._

_—Tal vez tu luna salió de un tamaño normal –Lily observó a Brahma con un atisbo de esperanza –no me preocupa el tamaño de tu luna, Lily._

_—Pero es demasiado…_

_—Pequeña –negó –es del tamaño adecuado para alguien que ve a su primo como eso –se burló –como su primo, por cierto, una vez hecho esto con alguien, jamás podrás hacerlo con otra persona –informó._

_—Dijo que podía desaparecer._

_—En las parejas suele desaparecer cuando estas terminan su relación y jamás vuelven a verse, el lazo que acabas de crear no desaparecerá, es por eso que se crean como lunares –sonrió –durará toda tu vida._

_—Así que él y yo tendremos esto hasta que seamos viejos –sonrió feliz._

_—Desaparecerá cuando alguno muera –asintió –así que sí, lo tendrán durante toda su vida, nos veremos cuando llegues a la isla, Hugo._

_—Gracias –sonrió Lily._

_—No agradezcas –se despidió el hombre y desapareció._

_Hugo la observó y se colocó su playera, Lily se acuclillo y se abrazó las piernas mientras lloraba, él se hincó frente a ella y la abrazó._

_—No entiendo porque lloras, ya te dijo que era normal el tamaño…_

_—Una luna –se quejó ella –mientras tú me vez como un dragón… mis sentimientos por ti son como una tonta luna que todos pensarán que es lo más egocéntrico que pudiese pasar._

_—Para tu tranquilidad, puedes decir que es un tatuaje ¿bien? –Lily negó y él sólo besó su mejilla mientras la abrazaba más fuerte –diremos que yo elegí el tuyo y tú el mío, simple como eso –se alejó de ella y sostuvo sus mejillas –pero deja de llorar._

_—Una luna, Hugo, una luna._

_—Se dice que la luna representa la naturaleza emocional del individuo, que caracteriza al niño interior que todos llevamos dentro e incluso el pasado, nuestro pasado y como este nos transforma con el tiempo en lo que somos actualmente –ella lo observó haciendo que su primo sonriera –si me preguntas a mí, me encanta el hecho de ser tu luna._

_—Eso no es cierto –lloriqueó._

_—Sea como sea –habló en un tono severo y la levantó de un tirón fuerte pero no brusco –Lo cierto que la majestuosidad de la luna, simbolizó muchísimas cosas en diferentes culturas, pero siempre bajo una línea de ideas similares que apuntan generalmente a la protección, la naturaleza, la magia y los buenos augurios, déjame ser tu orgullosa luna, Luna –sonrió y la abrazó._

_—Voy a extrañarte tanto –admitió._

_—No olvides que nadie va a quererte tanto como yo, Lily –la pegó más a él –ninguno de tus primos, ningún chico te querrá tanto como yo._

_—No vayas –pidió._

_—Tener este dragón es como tenerte a ti en la piel, siete años pasarán rápido._


	26. Enemistad.

Sollozó una vez más, había evitado pensar en Hugo desde que su abuela le dijo que ya se había mudado, esa vez incluso había cambiado de tema para evitar el tema de su primo, se había mudado tan sólo después de que ella lo había confrontado respecto al lazo, a veces era muy tonta en darse cuenta de las cosas que tenía en frente; y él sólo había reído, la sostuvo contra él mientras le decía que no importaba que no respondiera de la misma forma sus sentimientos.

 

Lo siguiente que se enteró era que estaba en esa isla, apartado siete años de todos ellos, posiblemente que ella no respondiera de la misma forma los sentimientos de Hugo había sido la razón principal para hacer que él se alejara por siete años.

 

—Lily, amor ¿estás ahí? –la voz de Teddy la sobresaltó.

—Sí –contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Lily –volvió a repetir y forcejeó con la puerta.

—Idiota –murmuró, había olvidado el hechizo que había puesto para que él no la oyera llorar o pudiese abrir la puerta sorprendiéndola –estoy aquí –repitió después de quitar el hechizo.

—De acuerdo ¿tardarás mucho? Son las siete quince de la mañana.

—No, no tardaré mucho –se limpió los ojos y abrió la ducha.

 

Él la observó preocupado, pero no dijo nada, no podía obligarla a que le dijera todo, sería decisión de ella cuando abrirse, y la confianza se iría dando poco a poco.

 

La pelirroja se vistió apresurada, ni siquiera desayunó, lo besó antes de encaminarse y desaparecer por la chimenea.

 

Ignoró los cuchicheos sobre ella mientras iba hacia su primera clase, tomó asiento agradecida de que el profesor aun no llegara.

 

—Así que dejaste a Whisp por el padre del profesor Malfoy –se burló Goyle sentándose junto a ella –es sorprendente que seas tan fácil, Potter.

—No me interesa lo que opines, Goyle –sonrió enfadada.

—Sabías que mi padre y tu nuevo amante solían ser buenos amigos ¿no?

—El señor Malfoy no es mi amante –informó enfadada.

—No es lo que dice Corazón de Bruja –informó Jenny Smith mostrando su ejemplar.

—Tengo que decir que mientras sigas leyendo esas estupideces, jamás podrás tener buenas notas –sonrió.

 

Observó bien la imagen, y sí, como lo había dicho Teddy, era la perspectiva, en esa foto no era cuando lo había besado así que se tranquilizó, al menos no había mentido tan descaradamente a su mejor amigo, y estaba agradecida por la ayuda de su novio para mantener un bajo perfil sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y el padre de Scorpius.

 

oOo

 

Ginny Weasley apareció en la enorme oficina de Draco Malfoy, el lugar estaba tan etéreo como siempre, por lo tanto le sorprendió notar al mago frente a ella discrepar con todo ahí, él siempre había estado bien presentable, pero ahora lucía una barba no de días, sino de semanas, y su traje estaba un poco desordenado.

 

—Eres un desastre –lo reprendió.

—No me vengas con eso –contestó enfadado –no encuentro mis pergaminos para tu publicación, por eso no los he enviado –contestó enfadado.

—Vine en son de paz.

—Claro, no eres la mujer más feliz porque me acosté con tu hija ¿o sí?

—No sé porque sacas eso a tema –se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque es la verdad, estás enfadada, te conozco a la perfección, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, tanto que por un momento pensaste en decirle a _tu marido_ para que me matara, y créeme que estoy tentado a que se lo digas y lo haga.

—Es por ella ¿no es cierto? –él levantó la vista hasta ella, la pelirroja traía un sencillo pantalón que mostraba que jamás había perdido la buena forma que tenía aun de adolescente, una blusa blanca y su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros hasta sus pechos –tu asistente –completó.

—Ella me dejó porque cree que tengo que volver a tus brazos y suplicarte que me des una oportunidad.

—Me sorprende que no fueras a buscarla –avanzó hasta él.

—Ginevra –se levantó y la miró desesperado –estoy aquí porque ella sí me conoce, más de lo que tú llegaste a hacerlo.

—Eso duele –admitió Ginny –pero adelante, si quieres herir a alguien porque ella te dejó lo aceptaré.

—Ella me pidió un año –informó –y para asegurarse de que le dejara en paz, invocó las palabras mágicas, me dijo que si la amaba realmente no la buscaría, eso significa que si voy y la busco en realidad no la amo, y tengo que esperar hasta el 31 de diciembre del próximo año para poder ir a buscarla, y siento que me estoy muriendo lentamente –la observó –estoy desesperado por ir a buscarla.

 

Ginny observó a otro lado y sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, podía estar todo lo enojada que quisiera con él por haberse acostado con su hija, pero ella era leal a él, sin importar que aún lo amara, era leal a esa amistad que habían conservado por tantos años.

 

—Te pidió un año dices –él asintió y la mirada gris torturada provocó que su corazón doliera –eres un tonto, Draco Malfoy –lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Ya lo sé, siempre dejo correr a las mujeres que amo ¿no?

—El periodo de tiempo aun no comienza ¿no te has dado cuenta? –sonrió –para que sea un año exacto, tendría que comenzar el 31 de diciembre de este año –el rubio la observó como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo mismo –deberías afeitarte, y lucir como el Draco Malfoy que enamora mujeres, y no como un chiste, lo digo en serio.

—Gracias –musitó mientras la pelirroja se alejaba de él.

—No agradezcas, estoy enfadada contigo porque te acostaste con mi hija, sí, pero somos amigos, y no es como si Lily no hubiese tenido voz y voto en eso, fue decisión de ella terminar en la cama contigo.

—Tu hija es hermosa, encantadora, y puede volver a cualquier hombre loco –admitió –pero te dejará más tranquila el saber que no encontré en ella lo que busqué desde el momento en que entró en mi oficina.

—Así que eso debería dejarme más tranquila –negó con una risa enfadada.

—Te buscaba a ti, desesperadamente en ella, pero tu hija no es como tú, ni un poco, es como él, puede tener tu cabello, tu piel suave, esa calidez en su corazón, pero sus ojos y la fragilidad son de Potter, no de ti. Y una mujer como ella; jamás podría darle a mi vida lo que necesito.

—Pues entonces ve por la mujer que le da a tu vida lo que necesitas, Draco.

 

La pelirroja desapareció de su oficina; para que segundos después él hiciera lo mismo, fuera a su apartamento y volviera a adquirir la apariencia de siempre, se rasuró y se arregló como siempre, el Draco Malfoy que había enamorado a Audrey McLaggen.

 

El ruido en su chimenea lo hicieron voltear de inmediato, la persona que apareció por ella era quien menos esperaba en su apartamento.

 

—Voy a disfrutar tanto asesinándote lentamente –vociferó Harry Potter y levantó su varita –te reto a un duelo a muerte, Malfoy.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba –lo admitió el rubio.

—Pude tolerar que fueras un idiota y un dolor en mi trasero por siete años en Hogwarts, que enamoraras a la chica que amaba y que cuando encontré de nuevo el amor, decidieras que el amor de mi vida era la indicada para ser tu esposa, pero no voy a tolerar que seduzcas a mi hija.

—Ginevra te lo dijo –se burló –pensé que era un poco leal.

—No sé lo que Ginevra opine sobre el hecho de que el hombre que ama después de todo, ahora salga con su hija –aventó la revista y Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Si hubiese sabido que Astoria te amaba, jamás hubiese aceptado que mi padre me la impusiera.

—Fue agradable robarte a tu mujer –se encogió de hombros Harry –supongo que fue bastante venganza el tener tres hijos con ella mientras Astoria se negó a estar contigo en cuanto consiguió a Scorpius.

—Por eso aceptaste a mi hijo tan fácil ¿no?

—Aceptaste a mi hija tan fácil porque  te recordaba a su madre ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió –eso es lo que haces, siempre, con cada mujer que engañaste a Astoria tenía cierto parecido a Ginny ¿nunca te diste cuenta del patrón que mandaste? Tal vez ninguna pelirroja, pero todas ellas en el ambiente del Quidditch, todas ellas queriendo ser la nueva Ginevra.

—Eso es mentira –gruñó enfadado.

—Pues deberías revisar tu lista de conquistas, no lo sé, la razón por la cual Astoria nunca te agradó, porque no es nada parecida a Ginny. Siempre buscas a Ginny y te aferras a lo que encuentras de ella en otra mujer –soltó enfurecido.

 

oOo

 

Lily se detuvo en medio del corredor de la Academia cuando vio a su padre caminar en dirección a ella, no tenía buena cara, así que suponía que ya había visto la revista, huyó de él y entró al despacho de Teddy, sorprendiéndolo, ya que saltó y le apuntó con la varita de inmediato.

 

—Lily –contestó bajando su varita.

—Mi padre viene hacia acá, y no muy feliz, supongo que es por la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

—Supongo que no es el mejor lugar para informarle tampoco de nuestra relación para que se tranquilice ¿o sí?

—Por Merlín claro que no, toda la Academia se enteraría.

—Bien, los dejaré solos –se levantó cuando Harry entró al lugar.

 

La pelirroja observó a su padre, los ojos verdes similares a los de ella estaban enfadados, suspiró y negó.

 

—No puedo creer que me tengo que enterar esta clase de cosas por los medios, Lily Luna Potter –pensé que al menos uno de mis hijos salió responsable, pero no, todos hacen cosas a mis espaldas.

—Papá…

—No, es que aún no he terminado de hablar, pudiste elegir a quien fuera de la Academia, no importa quién, sólo nómbralo y será tuyo.

— ¿Qué? –lo observó incrédula.

—Así sea el mismo Scorpius me encargaré, lo tendrás a tus pies en cuanto me vaya, sólo dilo y lo tendrás.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, honestamente no puedo creerlo papá, pensé que recordabas nuestra conversación donde quedamos que no volverías a interferir con mi vida, son mis decisiones y no tiene que importarte con quien salgo o no.

—No con un hombre mayor –le informó –no con un hombre que podría ser tú padre ¡Tiene mi edad Lily, comprende! –vociferó.

—Pero no es mi padre, así que compréndelo también tú.

—No me molesta que salgas con un hombre mayor, no lo sé, Scorpius, Jarvis ¡Pero no pienso tolerar que ese hombre te lleve más de la mitad de tu vida! –se acercó a ella –ni siquiera un marco de edad mínimo de siete años o más ¿comprendes? Si quieres vivir tu vida, es mejor que ese alguien no se te adelante mucho en el camino ¿no crees?

—Eso no te importa, papá, si quiero casarme con el señor Malfoy o no, es mi decisión, pero te diré que no salgo con él, y si hubiese sabido que mi madre y él tuvieron un amorío de jóvenes, tampoco –negó –y en cuanto a lo otro, si quiero que mi novio tenga la edad de mi abuelo es mi decisión también, o si quiero a alguien como Teddy en mi vida… ¿qué? –observó a su padre cuando se rió.

—Un chico como Teddy jamás se fijaría en una chica como tú, Lily, ni aunque yo se lo pidiera, eres lo más opuesto que hay para él –negó –así que si lo tienes en mente es mejor que te olvides de él, ya lo dije, no eres la clase de chica para él.

—Estás diciendo que no soy suficiente para él, papá.

—Deberías buscar a tu alrededor al hombre de tu vida, no mirando en cimas imposibles de alcanzar para una chica que ni siquiera puede hacer que una escoba se levante del suelo con decirle _arriba._

—Lo tendré en mente –musitó.

—Y en cuanto a Malfoy, creo que está de más decirte que lo único que él puede ver en ti, es el recuerdo de tu madre, así que deberías comenzar en ubicarte, querida, hay lugares de los cuales no deberíamos movernos.

—Si eso es todo lo que viniste a decir, tengo clases.

 

Teddy puso su mirada en la distraída pelirroja, tuvo que respirar y obligarse a sí mismo a no cambiar el tema de la clase sólo para no perjudicarla, ya lo había dicho, su ética profesional no iba a interferir con sus sentimientos por Lily, y viceversa.

 

Su cabello cambió bruscamente a otro color cuando Lily salió volando y cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo rodando todavía un poco, su varita quedó unos metros de ella.

 

—Listo, terminó su clase –les informó enfadado.

—Debería durar más –se burló Jenny Smith –me agrada eso de patearle el trasero a brujas arrastradas y…

—Ya basta señorita Smith –pidió Teddy sujetándola del hombro.

—Debería acompañarme algún día a uno de los eventos que hace mi padre, profesor Lupin –le sonrió coqueta –después de todo, he escuchado que está soltero –sujetó el brazo del metamorfomago que no se alejó.

—Los eventos de gente rica no son lo mío –contestó.

—Podríamos dedicarnos a otra cosa que no sea el evento –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó rumbo al a clase de Scorpius.

 

Avanzó hasta Lily que posiblemente estaba recogiendo los pedazos de dignidad que Jenny Smith le había tirado en esa clase, aunque en un inicio inició muy bien, la pelirroja había atacado enfadada, desestabilizándose a sí misma.

 

—Todo está bien –la tranquilizó.

—No, no lo está –contestó enfadada.

—Ve a tu clase –la animó con una sonrisa.

—Lo veré después, profesor.

 

Teddy la observó abandonar el aula, iba seria, y su forma de referirse a él ni siquiera había sido en un tono de juego como esa mañana antes de besarse para llegar cada quien por su lado a la Academia.

 

Esperó paciente, le había pedido a Scorpius que le pidiera que fuera con él terminando las clases, pero al observar su reloj sobre su escritorio supo que no iría, hacía media hora las clases habían terminado, tenía que ser lo que habló con Harry lo que la tenía de esa manera, debió quedarse, decirle a Harry que lo que esa revista quería era hacer quedar mal a Lily.

 

oOo

 

Lily se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de Draco Malfoy, sabía que no era la mejor de las ideas acudir a él ahora que se sentía de esa manera, pero era el único al que podía creerle cuando le decía que era mejor de lo que los demás pensaban.

 

—El señor Malfoy no está –informó su secretaria –no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

—Bien, gracias.

—No es como si tus lechuzas fuesen tan importantes –sonrió la rubia.

—Sí, no lo son.

 

Ni siquiera estaba Audrey en la oficina a la cual acudir, la extrañaba demasiado, posiblemente el señor Malfoy no, porque hasta donde podía ver, se las estaba arreglando sin ella, tanto, como para darse el lujo de faltar una semana.

 

—Así que aquí estás –habló Teddy entrando a su oficina.

—Por Merlín, me asustaste –soltó llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Lily, no sé qué tan buena eres con el reloj, pero hace más de media hora que tendríamos que estar con tus padres, James me tiene harto con los patronus que me envía…

 

_Teddy, tengo hambre, deja de jugar con mi hermana y vengan ya._

 

El hombre se encogió de hombros como respuesta al patronus que envió James, la pelirroja suspiró, no quería decirle a Teddy lo que su padre le había dicho, y no iba a dejarlo sólo porque su padre la creyera tan poca cosa.

 

—Me enfrasqué en el trabajo, lo siento, vamos –lo sujetó de la mano y Teddy apareció fuera de la casa de los Potter.

 

Albus les abrió, al parecer James le había dicho que esta cena no debería perdérsela o algo, porque era muy raro que estuviese ahí.

 

—Vaya, pero que milagro –gruñó James –mamá no ha querido servir la cena porque falta su favorita y su favorito.

—Eso no es cierto James –gruñó la pelirroja mayor –bueno si es cierto –admitió cuando su hijo mayor se giró.

—Hola mamá –sonrió y la abrazó.

—Hola cariño –la estrujó tan fuerte que le costó un poco respirar –lo siento, pero eres mi favorita, ya lo dijo James.

—Y tú eres una desvergonzada –se quejó James con un bocado –deberías decirnos que nos quieres a los tres por igual –tragó el pedazo de bollo.

—Para que mentirles si puedo decirles la verdad –sonrió Ginevra.

—Descarada –se quejó el hijo mayor –es por eso que Albus siempre ha sido mi favorito –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es porque Lily jamás quiso acercarse a ti después de que por tu culpa se cayera de la escoba de mamá, así que decidiste enseñarme a mí a jugar Quidditch.

—Supe desde ese momento que Lily sería una buena para nada –se rió y entró al comedor de nuevo.

—Tú ni siquiera eres bueno para…

—No te pongas a su nivel –pidió Harry llegando a la sala –Teddy, me sorprende tenerte aquí, pensé que estarías con alguna buena chica, ya sabes, las típicas de tus conquistas ahora que ya no estás con Victoire. Es una lástima que lo suyo terminara ¿cierto, Lily?

—En realidad, padrino –frunció el ceño Teddy –si estoy con una de mis conquistas –sujetó a Lily cerca de él y observó a Ginevra –Lily y yo estamos saliendo.

— ¡Aleluya! ¿Podemos cenar ahora? –sonrió James.

— ¡Me encanta! –Chilló Ginny y los abrazó –por fin están saliendo, pensé que los planes con Dominique se habían frustrado en las Bahamas.

—Estabas al tanto –soltó incrédula Lily.

—Yo lo planee junto con Dominique –contestó obviando la respuesta.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto salen? –Indagó Harry.

—Los últimos días de vacaciones –admitió Teddy.

—Pero la revista de Corazón de Bruja…

—Esas fotos fueron antes –aclaró el metamorfomago –y sólo es la perspectiva, no se estaban besando, Lily estaba agobiada por el accidente de una de sus amigas y…

—Una de sus amigas –se burló Albus.

—Audrey McLaggen es su amiga –le informó Teddy.

—Espera, es que Scorpius te está presentando a todos mis amigos mientras yo estoy trabajando, eso no es justo, no puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó Lily enfadada.

—Que mis amigos se vuelvan tus amigos por lástima.

—Oye eso no es cierto –contestó Teddy.

—El hecho de que tú y ella ahora salgan no tiene que significar que le diremos que mis amigos son sus amigos por méritos propios ¿de acuerdo? Si ni siquiera quieres decirle que perdías y te tocaba alejarla de nosotros cuando no la queríamos cerca para poder jugar y no porque te cayera bien, no es mi asunto.

—Ya basta –ordenó Ginevra enfadada –vuelves a decir otra palabra en ese tono y te arrepentirás el resto de tus días, Albus Severus Potter.

—Cambiaré el tono –relajó los hombros –pero admítanlo, la mitad de las personas que hay en su vida es porque ustedes están alrededor, buscándole amigos, buscándole novios, puedo jurar que Teddy está con ella ahora porque se lo pidió papá para volver al Departamento ¿Me equivoco Teddy?

—Gracias por la cena –musitó Lily y avanzó hasta la chimenea.

—Lily –le habló Teddy pero ella alcanzó a huir entre las flamas verdes.

—No vas a lanzarle ningún maleficio a tu propio hijo, Ginevra –le advirtió Harry.

—Claro, y ahora me dices eso aprovechando que mi casa está llena de Aurores –se burló Ginevra –no puedo creer que ni siquiera puedas poner orden en tu propia casa, Harry Potter –bufó –no sé cómo es que te hacen caso en el Departamento de Aurores, es mejor que vayas tras ella, Teddy –pidió la pelirroja.

—Te veré después –la abrazó y besó en la mejilla, se alejó sin siquiera despedirse de los demás.

 

Lily estaba sentada en la valla de piedra en la Madriguera, al parecer los señores Weasley no estaban.

 

—Cariño –le habló –tienes que ignorarlos –pidió.

—Sólo dime la verdad ¿papá te lo pidió?

—Lily, si tu padre me hubiese pedido algo así, estaría mudando mis cosas del despacho de la Academia al Departamento en el Ministerio, mis cosas siguen donde siempre, porque él no intervino ¿bien? Si yo no quisiera estar contigo, simplemente no lo estaría.

—Pero…

—Tus abuelos y tu madre están de acuerdo y es lo único que me importa.

—Lo sé –admitió y hundió su nariz en el cuello del metamorfomago cuando la abrazó –vayamos a casa, te prepararé algo de cenar y…

—No quiero ir a casa –admitió y se alejó.

—Bien ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo al mundo muggle? –pidió.

—Quiero ir contigo a una cita a donde sea –admitió.

 

Lily sonrió ante el pequeño lugar donde la llevó a cenar, era tranquilo y cálido, muy hogareño, le recordó a la casa de sus abuelos en un día normal, pasaron la tarde y al final, fueron al cine y eligieron la película al azar.

 

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido –admitió Lily –es una lástima que no sea posible, tú tienes trabajo y yo escuela y trabajo –se quejó.

—Por supuesto que es posible –la besó –recorreré mis horarios y así tendré más tiempo y si a tu jefe no le molesta, podría usar el sofá de tu oficina para trabajar mientras tú haces lo mismo.

—Tenemos cena con tu abuela y mis abuelos ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto, no importa, organizaré todo. Soy bueno en eso.

 

Aparecieron cerca de las once en el apartamento, avanzaron abrazados hasta su habitación.

 

—Tienes las manos frías –se quejó la pelirroja cuando Teddy le ayudó con el cierre de su vestido.

—Lo siento –informó en su oído, ocasionando que la chica se estremeciera un poco en sus brazos y cerrara los ojos ante el contacto – ¿así está mejor?

—Sí –admitió en un suave susurro.

—Te amo, Lily –la besó mientras la dirigía a la cama.

 

Se subió sobre ella mientras su mano acariciaba la suavidad de la piel de su brazo y sus labios seguían moviéndose sobre los de ella en un ritmo lento y suave.

 

—Deberíamos dormir –se alejó dejándola recostada y agitada.

—De acuerdo –sonrió y se metió bajo las mantas.

—Mañana iremos con mi abuela –le informó –ya le he dicho de presentarle a alguien.

—Tu abuela adora a Victoire –le recordó –tal vez es muy pronto para ella que salgas con alguien y se la quieras presentar.

—Mi abuela también te adora, recuerdo que siempre me ha dicho que soy demasiado injusto contigo, que eres quien me quiere más en la familia Potter e incluso en la Weasley.

—Bueno, no sabría si en realidad soy quien te quiere más de todos, Victoire debió en su momento quererte mucho ¿no?

—tienes  razón, tú no me quieres más, tú me amas más, y lo sé, no lo dudo ni un solo instante.

—Es bueno que al menos tú lo tengas todo tan claro –sonrió.

—Eres joven aun –la acercó a él y la abrazo, Lily se recostó sobre su pecho –supongo que estás confundida y te sientes abrumada por lo que ocurrió en la casa de tus padres, pero Lily, somos tú y yo, lo que tenemos sólo nos incumbe a ti y a mí, no a ellos, ¡Que se joda el mundo si no le gusta que estemos juntos! –la estrujó más –te amo y no cambiará ni en un millón de años, incluso cuando seas anciana y bailes sobre mi tumba mientras nuestros nietos te suplican llorando que no lo hagas, porque el abuelo Teddy se sentiría muy triste de que el amor de su vida fuese tan insolente –ella sonrió –pero desde donde quiera que esté, te estaré animando a que sigas pisoteándome la tumba, porque incluso anciana, me parecerás la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, sobre el cielo, el infierno, sobre todo el mundo y todos los mundos ¿bien?

—Olvidaste el whiskey de fuego –se burló.

—Claro, y me vaciarás muchas botellas de whiskey de fuego, tantas como las lágrimas de nuestros ochenta nietos –la besó –te amo, Lily.

 

Se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre que amaba entregándose por fin al sueño, el día había sido un poco caótico para ella, si bien no pensaba decirle nada a Teddy respecto a lo que su padre le dijo, por temor a la reacción de su novio, no dejaba que hubiese estado presente cuando Albus despotricó contra ella sólo por ser amiga de Audrey.

 

oOo

 

Scorpius Malfoy se recargó en el alfeizar mientras su novia se acomodaba en la cama, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando la nota de Ginevra Potter había llegado, la madre de sus amigos no le escribiría a esas horas si algo no le inquietara, sonrió.

 

—Así que ella es la mujer de la que estás enamorado, papá –se burló y continúo con la nota, su piel se erizó a causa de la furia.

—Scor –la voz somnolienta de Dominique lo distrajo.

—Duerme,  tengo un asunto que arreglar.

—Son las tres de la mañana ¿Qué asunto es  tan importante?

—Te explicaré por la mañana, vuelve a dormir –la besó y salió de la habitación.

 

Usó la red flu, la pelirroja se puso de pie en cuanto apareció, él fue hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla como saludo, la observó bien, no podía culpar a su padre por enamorarse de ella, Ginevra Potter era muy guapa.

 

—Qué haces aquí –murmuró.

—Señora Potter, mi padre fue una semana a no sé dónde y no me he comunicado con él, así que ese cuestionamiento no puedo responderlo, pero sin duda eso podría contestarlo vía lechuza.

—Por eso me sorprende que estés aquí.

—Recuerdo la mirada de Lily cuando me escuchó decirle a Dom que nada me importaba ni siquiera mi pelirroja favorita, y sin duda llegué a pensar en renunciar a Dom, pero no he planteado la posibilidad de renunciar a Lily –Ginny sonrió –y siempre he odiado la forma en la que Albus se enfada cada que se hace alusión a mi amistad con Lily ¿su esposo está? –interrogó y Ginny negó.

—Está con mi madre, supongo.

—Pero…

—La enemistad siempre fue con mi padre pero mi madre siempre fue la interesada en él, las notas, todo –se encogió de hombros –así que iré con Albus.

 

Subió las escaleras corriendo, la pelirroja negó, suponía que no debió mandar esa nota o al menos dejar que Lily fuese quien le dijera a Scorpius y no ella.

 

Albus Potter abrió los ojos asustado y su miedo incrementó cuando no pudo sujetar su varita a causa de que no estaba donde la dejaba para dormir.

 

—Si buscas tu varita la tengo yo –informó Scorpius.

—Scor –contestó aliviado el chico.

—Eres un maldito estúpido embustero –vociferó.

—No entiendo que hice, creí que me habías perdonado que me acostara con la chica que te gustaba en cuarto –se defendió.

—Sí, Lisa no me importa ahora –informó –no puedo creer que le dijeras a Lily que sólo somos sus amigos por lástima.

— ¿Y no es así? –se burló.

—No –contestó tajante –si hay alguien en esta familia de la que podría ser amigo por lástima es de ti.

—Ahora estamos peleando por la tonta e inútil de…

 

Los ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el puño de su mejor amigo se estrelló en su rostro, jamás habían peleado, al menos no físicamente, siempre discutían y al final del día volvían a ser tan amigos como antes, pero el siguiente puñetazo dio de lleno en la cara del sorprendido Albus Severus Potter.

 

Scorpius ni siquiera sintió el dolor del golpe que su amigo le regresó directo al ojo, estaba tan enfurecido por cómo se había referido a Lily que lo único que quería era callarle esa gran bocazas a golpes, ya había permitido muchas veces que alguien la hiciera sentir como si no valiera nada, incluso él en un momento de desesperación dijo algo que no sentía; bueno, no iba a pasar de nuevo.

 

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –la voz enérgica de Ginevra Potter resonó en la habitación.

—Pues si los dos prefieren a la tonta y débil Lily Potter, deberán quedarse con ella.


	27. Sin Ti.

Ginny Potter se quedó con el nombre de su hijo en los labios, había desaparecido de inmediato, suspiró enfadada pero no le dijo nada al rubio que se negó a que lo curara.

 

—Iré a casa, posiblemente Dominique se quedó preocupada.

— ¿Ya viven juntos? –sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo la sospecha que no planeó solamente como juntar a Lily y a Teddy en esas vacaciones –la mujer rió, era un sonido cantarín y suave.

—Posiblemente me he equivocado de profesión, ve antes de que se ponga histérica –aceptó.

—Nos veremos después.

 

oOo

 

Lily Luna Potter se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su rostro, su movimiento brusco despertó al metamorfomago que estaba junto a ella.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó Scorpius.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios haces aquí Hyperion? –bramó Teddy.

— ¿Estás bien? –la mirada preocupada en Lily le hizo sonreír, vaya diferencia entre los ojos de su hermano y los de ella, no sólo que los de Albus fuesen de un tono esmeralda y los de Lily fuesen de color olivo, había sólo calidez, nada de maldad y mucho menos arrogancia.

—Estoy bien –admitió y se aferró a ella.

—Scor –acarició los cabellos rubios y observó a su novio sorprendida de la actitud de su mejor amigo cuando vio un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

—Te peleaste con Dominique –sentenció Teddy –jamás creí que te fuese a dejar así.

—No fue con Domine con quien me pelee –admitió.

— ¿Entonces con quién? –interrogó en tono mandón Lily.

—Prométeme una cosa, Lily Potter –pidió.

—Lo que sea –contestó y sonrió al ver los ojos grises opacados por las lágrimas.

—Prométeme que jamás vas a dejarme, que no importa que tan jodida sea nuestra relación siempre vas a estar ahí.

—Oh, tonto –se hincó en la cama y lo abrazó –jamás voy a dejarte –sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas –no importa si el mundo mágico se está cayendo a pedazos, o te incriminen de un asesinato, robo o lo que sea, Lily Luna Potter siempre estará de tu lado, incluso si eres culpable –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Sólo quería saber eso.

— ¿Mataste a alguien? –interrogó Teddy.

—Esto hubiese sido menos incómodo si no durmiesen juntos ahora –admitió con una sonrisa –confío en ti, Teddy, voy a matarte si dejas que alguien la lastime.

—Te acompaño –Teddy se levantó de la cama y le pidió a Lily que intentara volver a conciliar el sueño.

 

Los dos hombres llegaron a la sala, así que el metamorfomago se cruzó de brazos y observó el rostro magullado.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –exigió.

—Pelee con Albus, Ginevra me dijo lo que ocurrió, y sobre lo que le dijo, así que fui a verlo y peleamos.

—Scorpius, los dos sabemos lo que Albus significa para ti, fue él quien te ayudó en tu momento de desconcierto, se volvió tu amigo a pesar de que todo el mundo te señalaba, no puedo creer que…

—No voy a poner a nadie sobre Lily –avanzó hasta Teddy –tal vez el amor que siento por Lily no es de la misma clase de la que tú sientes por ella, pero la amo, y posiblemente soy el único que comprende la forma en la que ella se siente, y lo frágil que su mente es, y temo que todo esto, la lleve a un camino sin retorno.

—Ella no es tan débil –contestó enfadado Teddy.

—Te hace falta observarla más, Teddy, es la mujer que amas y no sabes que todo esto le afecta más de lo que a una persona normal le afectaría ¿sabes distinguir entre una sonrisa verdadera y una falsa? –el mago lo observó –porque la que acabas de ver hace unos minutos, sólo era de consuelo porque sabía que la necesitaba, ella merece un hombre que sepa todo eso, no uno que espere lo suficiente para llevársela a la cama para hacerle creer que realmente la ama.

—Yo la amo –informó.

—Pues pregúntale que le dijo tu padrino respecto a su relación.

—Ya le dijimos, estaba ahí cuando Albus…

—Entonces quien debió romperle la cara fuiste tú, no yo –fue hasta la chimenea –la próxima vez, no te daré oportunidad de una tercera.

 

Teddy regresó hasta la habitación, la pelirroja estaba observando a la nada, las palabras de Scorpius lo golpearon, por supuesto que había tenido una charla a solas con Harry, que idiota.

 

—Lily ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre en mi despacho?

— ¿Se peleó con mi padre? –se levantó preocupada.

—Lily –pidió deteniéndola cuando quiso pasarlo –dímelo.

—Sólo me dijo que no me quería cerca del señor Malfoy –mintió –que no le importaba cuanto me tratara bien, él sólo vería a mi madre y no a mí.

—Tu padre es un idiota –vociferó –es obvio que si Draco Malfoy se acercó a ti es porque eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, eres una mujer que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre, tú no estás bajo la sombra de tu madre, tú eres única –la besó.

 

Se dejó atraer por el mago, que la besaba apasionadamente, estaba furioso, el hecho de que su cabello intentara un par de veces ir de un color a otro lo dejó en claro, pero posiblemente para que creyera que mantenía la calma intentaba estabilizarlo.

 

—Deberíamos dormir un rato más –pidió ella.

—Vamos –sonrió para ella.

 

Lily sonrió cuando Teddy se aferró a ella antes de perderse en sus sueños.

 

oOo

 

La pelirroja levantó la vista para saber quién sería el profesor suplente de Teddy y Scorpius, según les habían informado por ese día, alguien los cubriría por petición del Departamento de Aurores, y en cuanto su mirada se topó en el rostro golpeado descubrió con quién se peleó Scorpius, ellos jamás habían peleado así, lo máximo por lo que peleaban era por sus equipos favoritos y quién sería el que ganaría la temporada, pero sólo eso.

 

—Será una clase rápida –informó enfadado Albus –no soy su estúpido profesor Lupin –se burló viendo a la pelirroja –así que quien quiera puede quedarse quien no, no me interesa.

 

Lily tragó saliva, su hermano no le llegaba ni un poco a la intimidación que lograba tener Teddy en el grupo, porque cuando él decía algo como eso, no solían ni moverse un centímetro, sin embargo ahora, se había quedado ni la mitad de la clase.

 

—Saca tu varita –informó enfadado a su hermana –vamos qué esperas.

—Albus –pidió.

—No voy a atacarte hasta que no saques tu varita, pero haré algo peor.

 

Con la mano temblorosa sacó su varita, observó al resto de sus compañeros y vio la sonrisa engreída de Jack Goyle, estaba más que disfrutando esto junto a Jenny Smith.

 

— _Everte Statum_ –lanzó Albus haciendo que su hermana perdiera el equilibro – _Expulso, Flipendo._

 

Escuchó como sus compañeros se reían de ella y su gran ridículo que estaba haciendo gracias a su hermano.

 

— _Expelliarmus_ –soltó cuando ella iba a atacarle por primera vez.

 

Cayó al suelo completamente de bruces y la sonrisa de lado de su hermano no era la que normalmente le conocía.

 

— _Sectum –_ le apuntó directamente al rostro – _Sectum_ –repitió cortándole el brazo – _Sect_ …

 

Albus levantó la vista enfadado y se puso recto cuando vio a Teddy cubrir a la pelirroja que seguía en el suelo.

 

—Seré tu oponente desde éste momento –soltó en un tono que hizo que todos sus alumnos dejaran de reír e incluso quitaran la sonrisa.

—Quítate –ordenó Albus.

—Tienes que aprender, que aunque seas el favorito de tu padre, aquí no eres más que un idiota.

—El único idiota eres tú –soltó Albus –no soy yo quien está de profesor en lugar de siendo un verdadero Auror.

—No soy yo, el que olvidó las palabras que llevo en mi placa –se burló el metamorfomago –atacar a un estudiante siendo Auror es una sanción grave –avanzó hasta al chico –atacar a _mi estudiante_ es equivalente a un duelo.

—No quiero un duelo contigo –vociferó nervioso Albus.

—Pues yo no te estoy preguntando te estoy retando a uno –todos se observaron entre sí.

—Ustedes fuera de aquí –mandó Albus Severus.

—No se moverán, la clase aún no termina, Smith, vaya por el resto de sus compañeros ahora mismo, esto será una bonita demostración de cómo **_no_** tiene que actuar un Auror.

 

La chica no tardó más de cinco minutos, faltaban algunos pero suponía que venían en camino, eso a Teddy no le importaba, la luz roja salió de la varita del Potter mediano, pero fue esquivada de forma sencilla.

 

—Eso no es digno de un Auror –se burló Teddy –incluso tu hermana es capaz de lanzar un mejor _Expelliarmus._

—Mi hermana es una estúpida –bramó –debería realmente pensar si esta carrera es para ella realmente; ya que está claro que jamás podrá ser tan buena como James o yo.

—Te measte en los pantalones la primera vez que te enviaron en una misión, Albus, no sé qué estás fanfarroneando.

—Eso no es verdad, pero al menos no me vencían usando un maldito _Flipendo_ –se burló, y observó a los alumnos, normalmente eso los hubiese hecho reír, pero no, la mirada de todos los presentes era angustiada, él había escuchado como el metamorfomago había logrado cierta reputación, pero jamás imagino que fuese tan al grado de que sus alumnos temieran respirar cuando él tornaba su cabello en ese color negro al igual que sus iris.

—Nadie aquí piensa que tus chistes sean graciosos, Potter –negó y se encogió de hombros.

— _Obscuros_ –lanzó el hermano de Lily haciendo que la venda negra cubriera los ojos de Teddy –veamos qué tan bueno eres a ciegas, _Lupin_.

—Basta Albus por favor –suplicó Lily.

 

La varita del chico apuntó a su hermana, pero Teddy la cubrió, los dos rodaron un poco.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –interrogó preocupado.

—Sí ¿y tú? –Cuestionó ella, la venda estaba demasiado justa como para permitirle ver tan siquiera un poco.

—Por favor no vuelvas a interceder por él –se levantó ágilmente y lanzó un hechizo que golpeó directamente en su objetivo, el público se estremeció un poco al  ver la puntería tan exacta del enfurruñado profesor Lupin.

—Vaya, sí que tienes buenos reflejos –se burló –incluso ciego.

 

El duelo no duró mucho para disgusto de los alumnos, Edward Lupin les había demostrado que incluso invidente, era demasiado bueno para que un Potter pudiese contra él.

 

—Ni siquiera con ventaja ha podido –se quejó Jack Goyle haciendo que Albus lo observara –eso es más patético que la hermana.

—Pueden irse –informó el profesor, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz normal.

 

Lily esperó a que todos se fueran para poder acercarse a su hermano, su mano se estrelló en su rostro tan fuerte que incluso su mano quedó roja y dolorida.

 

—No puedo creer que tu indignación hacía mí, te hiciera cometer una tontería tan grande –gruñó –dime Albus lo único que querías era humillarme delante de los que ya me odian –se burló –pues no te salió.

—Claramente no –admitió aun enfadado –pero no porque lo tengas a él cuidándote la espalda ahora sólo porque se acuesta contigo cambiará las cosas, Lily, _todo el mundo estaría mejor sin ti._

 

El puño de Teddy se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de golpear a la pelirroja que se interpuso en el camino de su puño y el rostro de su hermano.

 

—Basta de peleas, Teddy –suplicó y se giró de nuevo hasta su hermano –está bien, no puedo darte un mundo sin mí, porque para tu mala suerte ya he nacido.

—Incluso para la mala suerte de mi padre –se burló –para la mala suerte de todos –observó a Teddy –y puede que ahora estés en tu plan protector porque se abre de piernas contigo, pero era lo mismo para ti, siempre te quejabas y una vez pensaste en lo pacífico y feliz que sería el mundo si mi madre jamás hubiese traído al mundo a Lily Luna Potter –Albus colocó su mano en el rostro de su hermana y la empujó.

—Yo jamás lo dije o pensé eso –informó Teddy –la diferencia de edad al inicio era más notoria –Lily lo observó –yo era un adolescente cuando ella era apenas una niña y posiblemente jamás me di el tiempo para ella –avanzó hasta Albus –pero te lo diré ahora, envidio a Scorpius por la amistad tan cercana que tiene con ella, daría todo porque jamás hubiesen salido las palabras que la alejaron de mí, pero gracias a ello, Lily y yo dejamos de ser amigos, porque la prefiero junto a mí del modo en el que ahora la tengo, no me conformaría con ser su simple amigo, y celo a Hugo, porque es el único que ha dedicado casi todo de él en cuidar de Lily, cuando debí ser yo quien lo hiciera, ellos tienen más de Lily que yo, pero no más, no voy a permitir que alguien más la lastime, ni siquiera tú, Albus.

 

La clase se quedó callada cuando ella entró, Scorpius, ajeno a todo la reprendió por llegar tarde y sabía que era más que nada a causa de no le llamaran la atención por el claro favoritismo que demostraba por ella.

 

—Toma tu lugar, Potter –negó y cuando se giró, sonrió.

—También se peleó con el Auror Potter ¿profesor? –se burló Goyle.

—No ¿por qué lo dices? –se cruzó de brazos viendo a la clase.

—El profesor Lupin nos ha dado una demostración de un duelo –intervino Jenny Smith –de que tan sensuales tienen que lucir –rió.

—El Auror Potter vino a nuestra clase pasada y todos pensamos que sería nuestro profesor suplente, pero sólo atacó a Lily –la pelirroja se tensó cuando Jack informó de eso a Scorpius y le sorprendió aún más el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre, lo observó, estaba bastante divertido.

—No lo sabía, veo que algunas personas gustan de romper las reglas sin importarles nada, no deberían seguir ese ejemplo, si piensan ser Aurores, más vale que memoricen las palabas: _Honor y deber_ que son las que lleva nuestra placa y nuestro emblema, no hay nada peor que un Auror traidor, si una persona no tiene honor y no tiene el llamado del deber, no debería ser Auror.

 

oOo

 

Lily se sentó un momento en su silla de la oficina y después comenzó a organizar los paquetes, no quería pensar mucho en lo que había pasado en la Academia, y esperaba que tanto Scorpius como Teddy dejaran eso pasar, todos los hermanos tenían peleas, pero ellos no podían saberlo porque eran hijos únicos.

 

—Lily –la voz de su padre la sacó de su mundo imaginario al que el ulular de las lechuzas la enviaban para olvidarse de sus problemas.

—Perdón ¿Has dicho algo antes?

—Sí, pero no importa mucho, deberías ser un poco más educada.

 

Lily se levantó apresurada al ver a la mujer de ojos castaños y cabello entre castaño y cano, observó a su padre de nuevo, preguntándose por qué razón, la abuela de su novio estaba ahí.

 

— ¿Pasó algo con Teddy? –susurró preocupada.

—A pesar del hecho de que sale contigo, nada peor –sonrió Harry.

—Papá –pidió ella –no sé porque la abuela de Teddy está aquí, apenas…

—Lo siento, tenía curiosidad por saber si le habían informado antes, con eso de que tus abuelos Weasley ya lo saben incluso antes que nosotros, pensé que Andrómeda también, es tan feo que te dejen fuera de esto Drómeda.

—Teddy me dijo que me quería presentar a alguien hoy –admitió la mujer y suspiró viéndola –Lily, sabes que te aprecio –sonrió.

—Adivino –la observó –no estás de acuerdo en que salga con tu nieto.

—Su relación con Victoire _tu prima,_ acaba casi de terminar, iban a casarse, estuvieron diez años juntos ¿crees que él realmente está listo para una nueva relación? Para una relación estable al menos –sonrió –conozco a mi nieto mejor que nadie, su único amor siempre ha sido Victoire.

—Sólo somos novios –negó apenada.

—Así que la idea de presentarte conmigo fue tuya y no de él –Andrómeda observó a Harry.

—Dime al menos que no tuviste nada que ver con la ruptura entre Teddy y Vic –pidió Harry enfadado –no puedo creer que hicieras fracasar una de las más estables y bonitas relaciones de la familia sólo por un capricho.

—Teddy no es un capricho –contestó molesta –amo a Teddy.

—Yo a tu edad creía que el amor de mi vida era tu madre –sonrió Harry –y ves que tan equivocado estaba, así que no es el amor de tu vida, sólo es un capricho, quieres sentirte como tus primos, y eso te impulsa a tener lo que ellos Lily pero… no es posible, no puedes ir jugando con la gente de esa forma.

—Andrómeda –pidió Lily.

—Lo siento –contestó –le he pedido a tu padre que me trajera aquí a pedirte que te alejes de mi nieto, eso es lo que quiero, te quiero lejos de él, posiblemente ya es muy tarde para que él vuelva con Victoire, pero déjalo ser feliz con alguien que realmente sea para él, digno de él.

—Lo amo –su voz fue suave y casi inaudible.

—Ya es un poco tarde para pedirte que no te presentes en mi casa, pero también hablaré con él, y le diré que hasta que no admita que lo único que representas para él es un capricho y venganza para herir los sentimientos de Victoire, no podrá volver a mi casa, ni llamarse mi nieto.

—Y dicen que los Malfoy son la peor familia del mundo mágico –se mofó Draco recargado en el umbral –me da tanta pena, tía Drómeda –negó el rubio –pensé que el parecido con la tía Bella sólo era físico, pero no, es una total perra tal y como ella, locas de remate.

—No vuelvas a…

—Tú no me vas a dar órdenes en mi empresa, Potter y no voy a dejar que lastimes de ese modo a tu propia hija, creo que Edward Lupin es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir, y en todo caso, permítanme opinar que el único indigno de alguien en esa relación, es ese metamorfomago, Lily es demasiado mujer para alguien como él y si tiene miedo a comprometerse con ella, que sea él quien lo exprese, no ustedes.

—Es mi nieto –contestó enfadada Andrómeda –y sólo busco lo mejor para él, y ella no lo es, lo sé.

—Si tanto quieres a Victoire como tú nueva nieta, deberías preguntarle a mi hijo la razón por la cual tu nieto y tu adorada Victoire terminaron su bonita y estable relación.

—Señor Malfoy, por favor.

—No Lily, ya basta que te dejes pisotear –fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Suelta a mi hija, maldito cerdo…

—Ahora sí es tu hija ¿acaso no lo era hace cinco minutos? –Se mofó –eres patético, no mereces nada de lo que tienes…

—Claro, la familia que debió ser tuya ¿es eso? ¿Piensas que la razón por la que Lily es pelirroja es porque podría ser tuya y de Ginevra? –La carcajada fue clara y divertida –eres patético.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos –pidió Andrómeda –y ya lo sabes, si eres tan correcta como te presumes serlo, lo dejarás, Teddy estará mejor sin ti.

—Nymphadora estaría tan avergonzada de ti, tía Andrómeda.

—Si mi hija estuviese aquí, ella jamás hubiese dejado que su hijo perdiera el camino, y se revolcara en el fango.

 

Lily se zafó de los brazos de Draco y soportó las lágrimas que cosquilleaban a punto de salir, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que algo explotó a sus espaldas, Draco Malfoy había arrojado todo lo del escritorio al piso.

 

—Divirtámonos un poco, puedo darme el lujo –le sonrió.

 

Toda el dolor salió en forma de lágrimas a medida de que ayudaba a su jefe a destruir la oficina, dolor, rabia, frustración, se sentía tan poca cosa ante los ojos de quien más quería, no podía creer la forma en la que siempre tenían que ser los Malfoy quienes la salvaran de todo aquello.

 

Lloró amargamente en los brazos de su jefe y después de un rato fue hasta el apartamento de su novio, en su tonta ilusión pensó que Andrómeda los apoyaría, no le importaba mucho si sólo contaba con el apoyo de sus abuelos Arthur y Molly, el de su madre y el de Andrómeda, eso le bastaba para ser feliz, pero… ¿realmente soportaría saber que ella era la razón por la cual Teddy no pudiese estar con lo único que le quedaba de su madre?

 

—Llegas temprano –sonrió Teddy y la besó –pensé que tendría que irte a buscar de nuevo.

—Me quedé sin oficina –admitió.

— ¿Malfoy te corrió? Iré a…

—No –lo detuvo –está en remodelación por orden del señor Malfoy –informó.

—Bueno, menos mal –se burló –la cena con mi abuela será en una hora, ya verás que Drómeda Tonks te adorará, será la mujer más feliz por tenerte como nieta.

—Desde luego –le otorgó una sonrisa.

 

Se duchó un poco pensativa, Andrómeda conocía bastante bien a Teddy lo sabía, pero ¿cómo los recibiría? Sería amable y después le pediría a su nieto hablar en privado, se alejarían, le diría que no quería volver a verlo, no hasta que terminara con ella ¿Qué haría Teddy?

 

—Sigues pensando en lo de Albus ¿cierto? –Limpió sus lágrimas –no te preocupes, no voy a reportarlo y Scorpius tampoco sólo porque tú lo pediste.

—Gracias –sonrió.

 

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento había quedado debajo de Teddy, estaban sobre la cama y él estaba sólo con la toalla enrolada en las caderas, entre sus piernas y el tirante de su sostén había sido deslizado hasta su brazo.

 

—Perdón por estar ausente –acarició su rostro.

—No todos los días conoces a la abuela de tu novio –bromeó.

—Teddy ¿y si no le agrada la idea?

— ¿No agradarle algo a Andrómeda? –Se burló –te adorará, ya lo he dicho, siempre dice que…

—Soy quien más te quiere pero… ¿y si sólo piensa que te quiero como un capricho? Porque en el fondo, quiero todo lo que Victoire tiene y sé que jamás podré tener…

—Ella jamás se opondría a lo que me hace feliz…

—Edward –soltó enfadada –y en el caso hipotético de que se opusiera.

 

El cabello del hombre adquirió un tono rosado para después adquirir un tono violeta, para ir de uno a otro de nueva cuenta, sus ojos se pusieron de un tono tan claro que su iris parecía inexistente.

 

—Me dejarías –contestó por él.

—Lily, tengo veintisiete años y lo único vivo que me recuerda a mi madre es mi abuela –admitió –amo a mi abuela demasiado como para soportar que me hiciera elegir, así que dime tú ¿cuál es la decisión que tomarías si mi abuela me pusiera en esa encrucijada?

—Te dejaría elegir a ti –musitó.

—Me gusta la fantasía de esa realidad hipotética donde me dejarías elegir, pero creo que muchas veces las personas piensan en lo mejor para la otra sin realmente preguntarle a la otra persona que es lo que es mejor para él o ella, y así siempre se cometen errores, en caso de que el caso hipotético se vuelva realidad, veré que contestó –informó.

—Claro –sonrió –no es como si tu adorable abuela fuese a odiarme ¿cierto?

 

Lily se acomodó el vestido por décima vez, haciendo que el metamorfomago sonriera divertido a causa de los nervios injustificados de su novia, su abuela abrió la puerta y le sonrió, lo jaló para abrazarlo como siempre y cerró la puerta dejando a la pelirroja fuera de la casa.

 

—Abuela –gruñó y abrió la puerta sujetó la mano de Lily y la hizo entrar.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no acostumbro recibir más visitas, la costumbre.

—Te dije que quería…

—Presentarme a alguien, a tu novia, pero sólo veo a Lily –sonrió.

—Estoy saliendo con Lily –sonrió y besó a la pelirroja frente a la castaña –ha estado nerviosa pero le he dicho que no hay problema ni razón por la cual estarlo.

—Teddy ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

—Supongo que ya has hablado con ella a solas ¿no es cierto? –sonrió divertido.

—Ve a hablar con tu abuela, Teddy –ordenó Lily fingiendo diversión.

—No tardamos –la besó.

 

Teddy siguió a su abuela hasta la que solía ser la oficina de su abuelo Ted, cerró y murmuró un encantamiento para después girarse a su nieto.

 

—Lily Potter, Edward –musitó.

—Sí ¿Qué hay de malo en ello, abuela?

—Recuerdo cuando viniste a esta oficina enfadado porque siempre tenías que cuidarla, y un día, después de un largo día en la casa de los Weasley llegaste feliz, porque ella había dejado por fin de molestarte ¿cómo es que pasas de ser feliz por no soportarla a salir con ella?

—Bueno abuela, tengo que decirte lo mismo que le digo a todos, tenía diecisiete y ella siete, y ya no es para nada esa niñita –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que sigues siendo diez años mayor que ella y eso jamás cambiará, que ella tenga diecisiete ahora no significa que tú también.

—Ya lo sé –admitió –pero si esa noche no me hubieses dicho que las cosas suceden por algo, y en lugar de eso me hubieses dicho _oh querido, Lily es una niña y tú un joven, piensa en eso y vuelve a estar para ella como un buen amigo,_ ahora me estarías diciendo que volviera con mi esposa Victoire y mis ocho hijos –se burló –pero no, me dijiste que me apoyarías en la decisión que tomara, y la decisión que tomé aquella noche me trajo a este punto, estoy enamorado de ella, como un completo loco.

—No te quiero con ella –informó –con todas pero no con ella ¿lo comprendes? Deberías buscarte una linda chica de tu edad, no lo sé, Maya Clarke –sugirió.

—Dime tu condición abuela –sonrió.

—No te quiero cerca mientras ella siga siendo tu novia, no te quiero aquí mientras ella siga contigo de cualquier forma.

—De acuerdo, solucionaré esto para ti abuela –salió del despacho –Lily, cariño, es hora de irnos, olvidé que tengo boletos para un concierto.

—Edward –vociferó incrédula su abuela.

—Creo que alguien ya hablado contigo antes, y no sé quién fue y no me importa quién, pero no voy a dejar a Lily, hay un momento en la vida de toda persona que tiene que dejar ir a sus padres para formarse como persona, bien abuela, ha llegado mi momento, eres el recuerdo más vivo que tengo de mi madre, pero no permitiré que seas tú o la mujer que amo, porque voy a ir tras ella, no la voy a dejar ir –besó a su abuela en la frente –espero que entres en razón, porque no concibo mi vida sin ella, y que rápido ese caso hipotético se volvió real, Lily cariño –la llamó de nuevo –vamos a casa, que quiero que el mundo se entere que no hay un Teddy Lupin sin ti, sin ti no hay nada –se giró al buscar a su novia, pero en ese lugar solo estaban su abuela y él.

—Es bueno saber que al menos alguien si escucha lo que le digo –sonrió –no hay tanto amor de su parte ¿cierto? una niña jamás podría amarte como mereces.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó el río Támesis desde el lugar donde estaba, su padre una vez los había llevado ahí cuando eran chicos, y aunque les había pedido no volver ahí, y ella había hecho caso por muchos años, sabía que los demás no, incluso sabía que en ese lugar Teddy le había propuesto matrimonio a Victoire.

 

El Big Ben siempre había sido el lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo muggle, siempre solía quedarse viéndolo por largo tiempo, recordando la vista desde ese lugar, se quitó los incómodos zapatos y se subió al borde, avanzó hasta la orilla.

 

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos mientras observaba los pequeños puntos encendidos de los faroles, sonrió y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se limpió las lágrimas y observó con atención la ciudad, Londres siempre había estado ahí, y no se iría a ningún lado cuando ella se fuera, había tanta vida y tantas personas que nadie se daría cuenta si alguien faltaba, mucho menos ella que no pertenecía ni a los magos ni a los muggles.

 

Sonrió en contradicción a las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, una suave briza revolvió sus cabellos cuando se dejó ir hacia delante.


	28. El Azul de mis Sueños.

Teddy despertó un poco temprano, el cabello rojo sobre su rostro no podía explicarlo, pero sonrió cuando sintió a la pelirroja respirar tranquilamente junto a él, y es que cada vez adoptaba formas más extrañas de dormir, por supuesto que no le importaba.

 

—Tienes que despertar –murmuró en su oído –Lily Luna Potter, llegaremos tarde a la Academia, eso arruinará tus asistencias que han sido perfectas los últimos seis meses –le recordó.

 

La chica saltó de inmediato, su cabello que había crecido demasiado para ser honestos, estaba enmarañado, sonrió, si eso pasaba en noches normales, no imaginaba cuando decidieran llevar su relación un escalón más arriba.

 

—Me ducharé primero –informó –si tu llegas tarde a nadie le importa –sonrió.

 

Teddy negó, a veces le encantaba jugarle ese tipo de bromas, habían tenido algunos inconvenientes al inicio de su relación, pero nada que no hubiesen podido solucionar, después de que no la encontrara en la casa de su abuela había regresado al apartamento y como tampoco la encontró, se había vuelto casi loco, había ido a buscar a Ginevra para informarle que no encontraba a Lily y lo había abofeteado cuando la pequeña pelirroja apareció en el apartamento de Scorpius, Ginny le había advertido que si le volvía a asustar de esa forma, lo castraría, había usado la red flu para irse, sólo para ser abofeteado por Dominique, le había explicado que Lily había llegado con ella hecha un mar de llanto porque no quería que él dejara de ver a su abuela por su culpa, le había dado una poción para tranquilizarla, pero no había pasado más de un simple susto.

 

Después de eso, le había costado convencerla de que no importaba nada más que ella, ella era lo único que le importaba, y había pasado los últimos seis meses demostrándoselo, pasando tres días a la semana con los señores Weasley, incluso Ginevra se había unido a ellos, y la pelirroja se veía cada día más segura en su relación.

 

— ¡Eres un bruto Edward Lupin! –chilló la chica y se arrojó sobre él.

—No sé de qué hablas cariño –sonrió.

—Es sábado –rió a carcajadas –no hay Academia en sábados –lo golpeó.

—Lo sé, es sólo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad –se giró aprisionándola contra el colchón –te amo, Lily.

—Te amo, Teddy –sonrió y lo besó –pero iré a ducharme, Jarvis me dijo que su abuelo quería verme, así que no lo haré esperar.

 

Él la siguió al baño, seguido compartían la ducha aunque sabía que ella se negaba por lo mismo, aun no tenían relaciones sexuales, y las caricias que provocaba el baño eran demasiado pasionales para dejar las cosas sin finalizar, incluso para él era difícil.

 

—Me ducharé contigo –informó él sonriendo.

—Teddy ya sabes que…

 

La besó al mismo tiempo que abría la regadera que mojó de inmediato sus cuerpos, los labios de Teddy se movieron demasiado pasionales a lo que estaban acostumbrados en los últimos meses, la acorraló contra las baldosas frías y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos masajeaban los pechos de su novia, la sujetó de las caderas e hizo que rodeara las suyas mientras cerraba las llaves.

 

—Teddy –gimió ella en su oído –has elegido un mal día para nuestra primera vez –lo sacó de su ensoñación y la observó confundido.

—Lily –murmuró agitado y ella liberó las caderas de su novio, ocasionando más fricción.

—Estoy en mi periodo –informó poniéndose roja.

—Claro ¿Y?  Somos pareja, es normal que…

—No quiero hijos –soltó –no he pensado nunca tenerlos antes de los veinticinco.

—Cariño, tengo veintisiete años, en dos meses tendré veintiocho, y mira que tendré nietos en lugar de hijos –sonrió.

—Si me embarazo, significaría tener que dejar la Academia –informó –no pienso hacer eso ni loca –murmuró cuando él comenzó a besar su garganta haciéndole perder coherencia –puedo ceder un poco y tener uno hasta que termine la Academia –cerró los ojos ante la permanencia de él en su cuello.

—Para ese entonces tendría treinta –informó él alejándose.

—Es eso o tener treinta y cinco cuando engendres por primera vez –gimió cuando el miembro de su novio se colocó entre sus piernas cerradas.

—Existe poción anticonceptiva –empujó un poco y la respiración de Lily se agitó violentamente.

—Pero no tienes ¿o sí? –jaló sus cabellos.

—Puedo pedirle a Dominique un poco –sonrió al ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Eso tardará, y dará pie a ello –lo besó violentamente –hasta entonces, no me toques o perderé el control –admitió y negó divertido cuando el agua fría tocó su cuerpo y el de ella.

 

Jarvis pasó por ella para llevarla hasta la casa de su abuelo y le sorprendió el hecho de que él lo invitó, iba a conocer a Kennilworthy Whisp y no podía creerlo.

 

La casa del anciano era enorme y preciosa, abrazó encantado a la pelirroja a la que besó y aduló hasta que notó que había más de tres personas en el lugar.

 

—Abuelo, él es Teddy Lupin, Teddy él es mi abuelo Kennilworthy Whisp.

— ¿Y crees que alguien como él necesita presentación? –bramó Teddy.

—Teddy Lupin ¿no es el que te caía mal y querías colgarle una piedra en el cuello y lanzarlo al mar? –bromeó el anciano.

—Ya le robé a la chica, si lo hace de todos modos no la tendrá de vuelta –sonrió Teddy y rodeó la cintura de su novia.

—Cierto, aun no puedo creer que no pudieses mantenerla a tu lado.

—Ya basta abuelo –frunció el ceño Jarvis.

 

Estuvieron toda la mañana y tarde en casa del abuelo Whisp, hablando de Quidditch que para sorpresa de Teddy, lo habían dejado de lado un poco, su novia estaba discutiendo apasionadamente con el anciano respecto al _Stooging,_ cosa que sin duda lo tenía sorprendido, la dulce Lily que odiaba el Quidditch, sabiendo algo del juego.

 

—Mi abuelo es su profesor de Quidditch –informó Jarvis y le ofreció whiskey de fuego que aceptó.

—Me sorprende verla como una conocedora del juego, eso es todo.

—No toda la vida será Aprendiz de Quidditch ¿o sí? –Sonrió –Malfoy y yo estamos intentando encontrar una forma de decirle que sea una contratista y deje de ser la chica de los envíos, es buena en esto, es sólo que sigue empeñada en ser Auror.

—Es más por su familia que por ella –admitió Teddy.

—Sí, me lo imagino, pero aun así, esperamos que al final de la Academia decida convertirse al mundo del Quidditch.

—Sin duda me parece sexy hablando de Quidditch y pensé que era imposible que ella luciera más sexy.

—Es Lily, siempre sorprende –sonrió Jarvis –por cierto, mi abuelo quiere que se queden el fin de semana, tendrá una cena y quiere que esté presente –observó a la pelirroja así que Teddy asintió.

 

Lily buscó a su novio hasta que Jarvis le informó que había ido al baño pero que no tardaría, así que se quedó charlando con Ken más tiempo.

 

—Me alegra ver que sigues aprendiendo –admitió el hombre.

—Con un profesor tan bueno como usted, sería un poco decepcionante si no aprendiera nada –rió.

—Mi nieto ya le ha informado a tu novio, pero quiero que se queden este fin de semana, y para que no se sientan presionados, pueden quedarse en el chalet que está junto al lago –sonrió –tengo una cena y quiero que estés presente.

—Será un placer –admitió –pero Teddy y yo tenemos la petición de que no se diga que somos novios –aclaró –es mi profesor en la Academia y…

—Ya, no te preocupes, la prensa sabe que son amigos de mi nieto, así que no habrá problema, también vendrá una amiga tuya, espero que eso ayude a calmar las habladurías.

—Esperemos –sonrió.

 

Lily se arregló para la cena en la casa principal, no había visto a Teddy desde hacía un rato, así que suponía que el señor Whisp le había pedido algo, se alisó la falta de color caqui con dos líneas verdes y se observó en el espejo, su cabello sobresalía gracias a la blusa negra sin mangas con adorno café claro al centro, además estaba demasiado largo, llegaba un poco más debajo de su trasero, le había crecido desde que habían vuelto de las Bahamas, necesitaba un corte.

 

—Oh por Merlín luces hermosa –chilló Audrey y la abrazó.

—Audrey –sonrió la pelirroja y la estrujó todo lo que pudo.

—El señor Whisp me dijo que estarías aquí y fui la persona más feliz que… -se quedó callada la rubia y observó detrás de la pelirroja –te ves atractivo –sonrió.

—Espero ser lo suficientemente atractivo para no decepcionar a mi novia –sonrió Teddy cuando la pelirroja giró hasta él –bueno, al menos le gusté a ella.

—Luces atractivo –sonrió y sus ojos brillaron –demasiado.

—Tú luces preciosa –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Deberían besarse ahora.

—No podemos –puso mala cara el metamorfomago –oficialmente sigo siendo su profesor –sonrió abrumado. 

—Cierto –negó.

— ¿Sabes si vendrá el señor Malfoy? Creo que le agradaría verte –sonrió.

—No creo que le agrade la verdad, siendo honestos.

—Pero… te adora, lo sé él…

—Nuestro último encuentro no fue bastante bueno, digamos que me ofreció empleo de nuevo, mi empleo y… cuando no acepté volver con él…

—Si te dijo algo malo…

—Jamás lo haría –admitió la rubia –pero… deje claro que al romper nuestro acuerdo unilateral –sonrió apenada –no podría hacer nada.

—Creo que el señor Whisp te llama, Lily –informó Teddy al ver que el hombre hacía ademanes en su dirección.

—Ahora vuelvo –sonrió y se alejó.

—Me alegro que salgan –sonrió la rubia –algo bueno tiene que pasarle a alguien.

—Fue una faena casi imposible para ser honestos, su padre y mi abuela no fueron del todo _somos felices por ustedes_ y fueron más bien directamente al _no eres digno de_ –suspiró –pero espero que después de estos seis meses entiendan que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro.

—Ya lo noté –señaló el cabello de Teddy –siempre se pone azul cuando estás con ella –sonrió.

—Dime qué fue lo que pasó con Malfoy.

—Fue a buscarme a Nueva York –se encogió de hombros –estaba con Lysander.

—Me imagino que no en una escena digna de ver para un hombre enamorado.

—No, nada de eso, Lysander pasó sólo a saludar estaba por irse cuando él apareció en mi apartamento, tu amigo me hizo favor de decirle que era mi intento de olvidarlo, que debería darle vergüenza estar seduciendo a una jovencita, él a su edad –sonrió, Teddy la abrazó para que no la vieran llorar –jamás en mi vida me ha dolido tanto perder a alguien –admitió.

—Le pediste un año y no supo comprenderlo…

—Ginevra le dijo que para que fuera un año… Ginevra lo envió, Teddy –lloró –no pude con eso, quien se metió en medio de algo fui yo, ellos ya se amaban, no es como si me hubiese amado a mí primero, y aun así me regresó al hombre de su vida y…

—Tú también le dejaste la oportunidad.

—Draco decidió que…

—No comprendo entonces.

—Si el me ama, estará en la pista de hielo en diciembre Ted –admitió –sin importar qué ahí estaré yo.

—Ya veo, sólo le pediste que regresara hasta la fecha pactada.

—Así es –sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

 

oOo

 

La cena había sido bastante tranquila, el compañero de trabajo de Audrey había resultado bastante agradable, la había persuadido de unirse al mundo del Quidditch en lugar de seguir por el camino de los Aurores, y aunque tenía miedo de admitirlo en voz alta, ese mundo comenzaba a agradarle, aunque no lo suficiente como para renunciar a sus sueños.

 

Sonrió cuando la cabellera azul se detuvo frente a ella, observó el lugar un poco entretenida, era amplio y bonito, como una pequeña casa, abrazó a su novio desde atrás y besó su espalda.

 

—Me gusta este lugar –admitió –es pequeño, bonito para comenzar una familia que terminará siendo de ochenta nietos –él rió divertido.

—Bueno, pero mi novia quiere comenzar dentro de tres años –comentó.

—Bueno, quiero comenzar a planear tenerlos dentro de tres años –admitió y avanzó hasta él, rodeó su cuello cuando él la sujetó de la cintura –pero podemos comenzar a practicar, para que en ese tiempo, nuestro hijo salga hermoso –lo besó mientras lo atraía hasta su cuerpo mediano.

—Creí que no querías porque no tengo poción…

—Audrey siempre trae en su bolso –admitió la pelirroja –me ha obsequiado su frasco ya que al parecer no lo necesitará.

—Perdí mi tiempo suplicándole a Dominique por uno entonces –sonrió y se alejó.

 

Le cubrió los ojos cuando le hizo girarse, avanzaron lentamente hasta el lugar, en la habitación de grande ventana que daba al lago, estaba cubierto de velas, le descubrió los ojos para que observara lo que había estado planeando en la tarde.

 

—Por Merlín vamos a incendiarnos –bromeó ella haciendo que Teddy riera.

—El abuelo de Jarvis me permitió hacer esto –admitió –espero que te guste.

—Es hermoso –se giró hasta él y lo jaló del saco atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta ella –te amo, Edward Lupin –lo besó.

 

Él se alejó de ella justo a tiempo para que girara a ver a las velas encenderse y apagarse una y otra vez haciendo que formaran su nombre, quedaron encendidas unas pocas en la silueta de media luna.

 

—Audrey me dijo algo que mi madre le había dicho a tu madre anteriormente –besó la nuca de su novia –que siempre tenemos un color especial para la persona que amaremos el resto de la vida –besó lentamente la parte detrás de su oreja –siempre me pregunté porque últimamente no podía cambiar el color de mi cabello a placer y siempre parecía volver al azul eléctrico –besó el hombro de Lily –es por ti –la piel de la chica se erizó –recuerdo que ese fue el color que se puso cuando te vi en tu cumpleaños dieciséis, y no pude cambiarlo hasta que volví a casa, hasta que estuve lejos de ti y ha sido así todo el tiempo, Lily, eres el azul de mis sueños –la besó.

 

Su espalda se pegó al torso de su novio mientras él bajaba el cierre de la falda que cayó a sus pies, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello descubierto y su lengua dejaba un rastro húmedo.

 

Sus manos subieron lentamente por su talle masajear los pechos de Lily, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior al sentir los movimientos suaves de forma circular, que se le hacían satisfactorios, alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de Ted, que giró el rostro para besarla, sus manos regresaron de manera automática a  la espalda de la chica para desabotonarle la blusa.

 

—Irás uno a uno –murmuró agitada la pelirroja.

—Es a ti a quien le gustan los botones –sonrió divertido besándola.

 

Lily se giró hasta Teddy, quedando por fin frente a frente, lucía atractivo, con la mirada más oscura a causa del deseo, sonrió satisfecha de saber que la impasibilidad de su rostro era traicionada por la intensidad de su mirada en ese momento, se levantó en las puntas de los pies para besarle la mandíbula tensa y se encargó de quitarle el corbatín, pasó su dedo índice por la tira de botones de la camisa blanca del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

 

— ¿Qué puedo decir? –Su pregunta fue en un tono grave –estas malditas cosas son indispensables en algunas cosas –ella sonrió.

 

Los delgados dedos de la pelirroja se dedicaron a desabotonar uno a uno, se inclinó para besar el torso conforme la piel se iba mostrando al desabrochar los botones de la camisa, elevó la vista para verlo apretar los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios suaves de la pelirroja llegaron a su abdomen, justo debajo del ombligo.

 

Teddy se humedeció los labios secos a causa de la agitación, bajó la mirada para toparse con la de ella, sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan intensa que le aceleraron los latidos de una forma extraña.

 

—Te dije que la mejor vista es la de arriba –murmuró divertida.

 

La observó excitado quitarle el cinturón de manera lenta, tomándose aún más su tiempo desabotonando su pantalón. Lily tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos cuando en un momento de desesperación decidió volver a participar, colocándose a  horcajadas sobre ella, la besó con vehemencia, el ímpetu del beso logró que sus manos abandonaran de soportar su peso para enredar sus brazos en su cuello, pero él interceptó el intento y entrelazó sus dedos, sujetándola.

 

Le sonrió sin dejar de besarla de manera apasionada, recostándola lentamente, colocó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y descendiendo con sus labios la línea de su rostro bajando a la curva de su cuello.

 

—Tienes razón, podría acostumbrarme a ser siempre el de arriba –bromeó.

—Si lo que quieres es asfixiarme con tu peso, sólo deberías decirlo.

 

Se subió sobre él apenas se recostó a su lado, los labios del metamorfomago se pegaron a la piel suave y húmeda que había detrás de la oreja de la chica, ocasionando que un suave gemido escapara de los labios delgados y finos de ella,  las manos de Teddy regresaron para terminar el trabajo que habían dejado a la mitad, aprovechando para acariciar la tersa y suave piel.

 

Lily aventó su blusa al verse por fin liberada de la prenda, se incorporó otorgándole una sensual sonrisa y usando la yema de los dedos acarició los marcados abdominales, provocando un sonido gutural de él, se inclinó de nuevo para ayudarle a deshacerse de la camisa, dejando una vista perfecta, y la oportunidad para que su lengua recorriera sus pectorales.

 

Teddy gruñó en aprobación mientras deslizaba el tirante del sostén de su novia dejando suaves besos a su paso. Volvió a recostarla sobre las almohadas que había en el suelo siguiendo con su cuerpo al de ella, su mano derecha recorrió suavemente el cuerpo semidesnudo que se movía suavemente debajo del suyo a causa del contacto, su extremidad se deslizó gradualmente entre las piernas de la chica que sólo gimió de placer.

 

Su respiración se agitó violentamente a causa de que los dientes de la chica habían atrapado su lóbulo, como reacción a que su dedo índice y anular había abierto un poco su intimidad para dejar que la falange media se introdujera en ella de forma inesperada.

 

Se incorporó después de un minuto, para deshacerse de las pantaletas de encaje negro, levantó la vista al sostén sólo para negar divertido, combinaban perfectamente uno con otro. Sus labios se pegaron en el oblicuo derecho de Lily como aprobación al hecho, haciéndole sonreír ya que había notado la intención de las prendas, no conforme con ello, descendió hasta la humedad entre las piernas.

 

La lengua del metamorfomago se movió en la excitada intimidad de un lado a otro, observando desde su posición como el rostro de la mujer cambiaba por completo, sus ojos se abrieron, su boca que hacía un momento había estado forzada a estar cerrada se abría dejando escapar un generoso gemido.

 

Lily se incorporó sorprendida, la mirada de Teddy estaba fija en ella, sus ojos eran de un color miel casi amarillo, pudo sentir su sonrisa en su sexo, haciéndole saber que la mejor vista era la de abajo.

 

Se mordió el labio inferior, su respiración se agitó aún más cuando la lengua de su novio seguía moviéndose en su sexo, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás extraviada en la sensación, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer como hasta ese momento, cerró los ojos, en ese instante podía jurar que sentía la rotación de la tierra, sus manos flaquearon haciendo que volviese a quedar recostada, arqueando la espalda cuando la mano de su novio dejó de sujetarla de los muslos para masajear su húmeda intimidad al mismo tiempo que sus labios seguían ahí, en ese minuto, apostaría su vida a que incluso podía sentir la traslación del planeta, chilló de placer cuando una de las largas falanges se adentró en su ser.

 

El ritmo de los labios y el de su dedo eran contradictorios; ocasionando que las señales en su cerebro chocaran constantemente ocasionando el mismo resultado, esas sensaciones en su parte sur, terminarían por volverla loca.

 

Gimió su nombre en un torpe balbuceo, sus dedos se entrelazaron violentamente entre los cabellos azul eléctrico y tiró de ellos, apretó los labios, pero fue inútil acallar el fuerte gemido.

 

—P-por f-fa-favor –tartamudeó al tiempo que sus muslos se contraían en pequeños espasmos.

 

Él se alejó con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, giró hasta su boca, sus manos dibujaron la suave y formada figura de su novia y él la esquivó cuando intentó besarlo, le observó incrédula por el desprecio, negó divertida cuando lo vio masajear sus pechos, para después pegar sus labios en ellos.

 

—Te amo –la besó, apoyó su peso en sus brazos, los de Lily rodearon su cuello.

—Te amo –musitó en sus labios –no me hagas suplicarte porque me hagas tuya –él sonrió –Teddy, por favor –musitó.

 

Sintió los labios del mago en su garganta, su mano se deslizó en su cuerpo, pero no hizo nada más. Las caricias la estaban por volver loca de placer, pero él no tenía pensado continuar. La estaba torturando, su mirada demostraba el deleite que tenía al tenerla al límite, sabiendo que él podía elevarla a la cima, pero negándose a ello.

 

—Teddy, por favor –volvió a suplicar llena de placer, movió sus caderas buscando la dura erección, su miembro no podía estar más duro –Teddy –pidió.

 

Enterró las uñas en la piel de él cuando en su desesperación lo creyó apiadarse, se introdujo en ella, lentamente, buscando llevarla a la locura, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, se estaba negando a poseerla por completo. Salió de ella incluso antes de adentrarse por completo, haciendo que ella suplicara de nuevo por él, sin embargo volvió a hacer lo mismo un par de veces, dejó que sus uñas recorrieran la espalda como castigo, estaba desesperada, muriendo por tenerlo y él simplemente sonreía, las suplicas no parecían funcionar con él.

 

— _Edward_ –insistió en un hilo de voz, le había pedido comenzar a moverse en verdad tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta de sus suplicas –por favor –chilló frustrada de la sensación robada cuando él volvió a sacar la poca erección de su interior.

 

La mirada torturada caló en él, su rostro impasible y su mirada tan intensa se relajaron un poco en una sonrisa, el millonésimo _Teddy por favor,_ pareció convencerlo. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novio cuando se adentró de una sola estocada por completo en ella. Se aferró a la sensación, a él, a todo lo que implicaba tenerle por fin, albergado en su ser.

 

—Quédate así un momento –suplicó, salvo que en esta ocasión hizo caso, permaneció en ella, quieto, mientras su vista se perdía en ese par de ojos olivo, en sus labios hinchados por los besos. Lily era hermosa, quería recordarles así toda la vida.

 

Se movió dócilmente cuando ella le sonrió indicándole que podía hacerlo. Fue aumentando conforme la excitación lo hacía, igual que la intensidad al nombrarla, detuvo el vaivén un momento que ella aprovechó para subirse sobre él, sus ojos seguían consumidos por el placer de sentirse en ella, seguía estrecha, ocasionando una sensación placentera. Teddy se incorporó de inmediato, sujetando el trasero desnudo de su novia para adentrarse aún más en su interior.

 

—Teddy –gimió al sentir sus dedos aferrarse a su piel desnuda –Teddy –insistió en el oído de él cuando movió sus caderas rápidamente –Teddy, Teddy, Teddy.

 

Se aferró a él cuando llegó al clímax, sólo para que unos segundos después sentirlo eyacular en su interior.

 

Se recostó sobre él, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se sentía extraña, esa sensación era completamente diferente a la que había tenido con Draco Malfoy, estaba agitada, sudorosa, como en su primera vez, pero había algo que no podía explicar, observó al hombre que apenas iba controlando su respiración agitada al igual que ella, la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, la besó suavemente y recargó su cabeza junto a la de ella.

 

—Te amo, Lily Luna Potter –informó en voz firme –eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida para siempre –ella sonrió.

 

Estuvieron un rato recostados, sin hablar, con la respiración tranquila en comparación de minutos atrás, se incorporó, lo besó y se puso un camisón que extrañamente había llegado al lugar, Teddy sólo volvió a ponerse los pantalones que había llevado en la cena.

 

La chica lo dirigió al lago, lo observó, él sonreía divertido, la sujetó de la cintura acercándolo a él.

 

—Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo –admitió.

—Tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo en todo momento –acarició con su nariz el rostro de la chica –te amo, Lily Potter.

—Me amas –aceptó y su mirada suave se acompañó de una tímida sonrisa, Ted sonrió ante la comparación de la chica de hacía unos minutos y la de ahora, era como dos personas diferentes –aun así, me torturas en el sexo –lo empujó divertida.

—No te torturé –frunció el ceño – ¿es acaso que no te gustó? –la sujetó de la cintura elevándola del piso y giró con ella.

—Teddy –chilló divertida y se aferró a su cuello.

—Dime que no te gustó y lo compensaré, por hacer de nuestra primera vez algo tan malo de recordar.

—Fue maravilloso, aunque me hiciste suplicar por seis horas –bromeó.

—Cuida tus palabras –murmuró en la garganta de su novia para depositar un suave beso después –es todo lo que te pido.

—Cuidar mis palabras ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? –se alejó de ella, sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad diferente.

—Es por lo del señor Malfoy ¿cierto?

 

Echó la cabeza para ver el cielo desierto cubierto de estrellas, la luna brillaba incluso más de lo que lo hacía antes de que hicieran el amor, posiblemente eran sólo ideas suyas, admitía ver el mundo diferente ahora, su vida sin duda tenía un antes y un después, de Lily Luna Potter.

 

—No –admitió después de un largo minuto de silencio, regresó su vista hasta la dolida pelirroja.

—No quiero que tú me mientas –musitó.

—Tiene algo que ver, pero no es porque me moleste el hecho que fueras de él primero que mía –Lily suspiró aliviada.

—Bien ¿entonces que fue? –Ted sonrió ladino.

—En la playa, me dijiste que le habías suplicado por más –su mirada volvió al intenso amarillo de su encuentro sexual –iba a castigarte por ello –acortó la distancia, sujetó sus caderas y se inclinó hasta ella –cuando te alejaste de mí, después de decirme eso, fue el momento en que mi sangre me hizo ser un hombre, decirte mis sentimientos.

—Esperar por el momento correcto sólo fue parte del castigo –elevó una ceja.

—No, esperar por el momento correcto es porque te amo, Lily, sino lo hiciera, te hubiese llevado a mi cama desde aquella noche que me besaste estando ebria, sin importarme que después te arrepintieras, pero te amo, lo hago.

 

Rodeó el cuello de Teddy y sonrió cuando las manos ásperas de él subieron a su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, ella comenzó a moverse suavemente, no había música, pero bailarían sin necesitarla, meciendo sus cuerpos en la suave brisa que comenzaba a tornarse helada.

 

—No pudimos bailar esta noche –ocultó su rostro en los pectorales desnudos de Lupin, que la envolvió en sus brazos para que dejara de estremecerse.

—Podemos bailar todo lo que quieras, cuando quieras, no necesitamos una cena formal ni nada, me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos.

 

Cerró los ojos, el calor que despedía el cuerpo de su novio, el agotamiento por el sexo, los sonidos de la naturaleza la relajaron, dejó de moverse un momento, y fue suficiente para quedar dormida en los brazos del metamorfomago.

 

La sostuvo en brazos y entró con ella, sonrió fascinado al ver ese rostro dulce.


	29. Aliada Inesperada.

Jarvis se detuvo abruptamente, la sonrisa en sus labios se desdibujó lentamente ante la escena frente a sus ojos, la pelirroja estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho del hombre de cabellos azul eléctrico, la desnudes de su piel le dejaba en claro que entre ellos había pasado algo más.

 

Sabía a la perfección que eso terminaría pasando, y por más que hubiese sido él quien se alejó por voluntad propia dejándole el camino libre al metamorfomago para conquistarla; lo que seguía sintiendo por Lily era imposible de arrancar, y la decepción lo golpeó en el pecho al saber que jamás pudo tenerla como ahora el mago con habilidades más avanzadas, la tenía.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo? –interrogó Ted con voz ronca a causa del sueño.

—Venía a despertarlos, mi abuelo les espera para desayunar –informó, mientras su vista se perdía en la espalda desnuda de la chica.

—En verdad, discúlpanos, no queríamos que nos encontraras así –pidió Teddy.

—Hubiesen usado la habitación para esto, y no los hubiese encontrado en primer lugar –contestó en tono seco.

—Fue mi culpa –admitió.

—De todos modos, ella no sabrá que los encontré así.

 

Se quedó ahí, no se movió, observó al lago y sonrió, recordando que la chica dormida junto a él, en la madrugada había buscado algo más que acurrucarse junto a él, diciendo de antemano, que hacer eso en su primera vez había sido suficiente castigo, y él concedió, no haberse adentrado en ella había tomado mucho de sí, así que en su segunda oportunidad, pudo hacerla disfrutar, sin tener que llevarla al borde de la locura.

 

—Lily, cariño –susurró en su oído –el señor Whisp nos espera para desayunar.

—Tengo sueño –se quejó.

—Bueno, casi no dormiste –admitió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me duelen las entrepiernas –musitó abriendo los ojos.

—Eres lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo ¿lo sabes? –la besó.

—Te has vuelto un hombre cursi y halagador –hizo círculos imaginarios en el pecho desnudo –y me encanta –rió.

—No me voy a cansar de decirte lo hermosa, preciosa, divertida, perfecta que eres –le hizo cosquillas.

—No, basta –chilló –nos esperan, lo mejor es que tomemos una ducha antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos.

—De acuerdo –la dejó levantarse y frunció el ceño, su larga cabellera le impedía verle el trasero desnudo.

—Ted ¿Qué esperas? –se giró hasta él, dejándole ver su seno.

—Esperaba con ilusión verte el trasero desnudo, pero tu cabello no me lo permitió.

—Ya –se sonrojó.

 

Ted se puso de pie, la vista color olivo se perdió en la parte sur del cuerpo del mago, haciéndole sonreír de forma fanfarrona, besó la frente de su novia y avanzó hasta la ducha, permitiéndole verle el trasero que estaba bastante bien a causa del ejercicio constante al que se sometía él en los entrenamientos.

 

El señor Whisp sonrió encantado al verlos, la chica venía con una sonrisa espectacular, y es que su novio le había dado una demostración de a qué se referían con un _sexo rápido y casual,_ mientras estaban en la ducha, y es que no iba a cansarse de estar con él de esa forma, ahora comprendía las burlas que le hacían respecto a _cómo volvía locas a las chicas en la cama,_ y es que no sólo en la cama podía volver loca a una chica, en la ducha, en la sala, en la cocina.

 

—Se ve muy feliz, señorita Potter –sonrió Ken poniéndose de pie para besarla en las mejillas.

—Sí, es un día encantador –su amplia sonrisa hizo que Jarvis se removiera incómodo y observara a Ted, que quitó la sonrisa de inmediato al notar que lo observaba.

—Usted también, espero que la sorpresa de anoche uniera más su relación.

—Lo sabías abuelo –soltó sorprendido.

—Bueno, hijo, soy partidario del amor verdadero, y éste chico ama a Lily, y un detalle romántico ayuda a fortalecer una relación, aunque esta tenga cincuenta años.

 

Jarvis accedió de forma poco cortés a ser demostración junto con Teddy de algunas de las infracciones, Ken Whisp estaba mostrándole a Lily las sanciones que eran acreedores los cazadores, y la chica defendía a capa y espada a los jugadores, ya que era el puesto de su madre, recordaba la vez que Scorpius alegó con Ted sobre la infracción que le hicieron injustamente una vez a Ginevra.

 

Era pasado de medio día cuando el anciano dejó de darle clases a Lily; les autorizó para merodear por la propiedad libremente, pasearon solos ya que Jarvis se negó rotundamente a acompañarlos, cosa que hizo que ella se desanimara.

 

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –sonrió.

—Jarvis jamás se ha comportado así –le recordó –y no lo sé, siento que hice algo malo y no sé qué fue.

—Créeme, no has hecho nada malo –volteó a verlo, su rostro era mueca pervertida, que la hizo reír.

—Tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero –acarició los cabellos azul eléctrico cuando se recostó en su regazo.

—Yo también, quien iba a decir que la torpe y dulce Lily tiene un lado sensual y pervertido.

 

El rostro de la chica se encendió en un rojo carmesí ante las palabras de su novio, y podía recordarse a sí misma suplicándole que fuese más rápido en ella, o diciéndole que continuara moviendo de esa forma su lengua en su intimidad.

 

—Basta –pidió.

—Me encantas en la cama –le informó aumentando el sonrojo.

—Eres un mentiroso –frunció el ceño haciendo que el Auror se incorporara en un movimiento rápido y fluido, su rostro quedó a la altura del de ella, contuvo la respiración al sentirlo tan cerca, nerviosa como si no fuesen nada, como si los sentimientos que tenía por él siguiesen siendo ocultos, se acercó demasiado, invadiendo de forma descarada su espacio personal.

—No soy un mentiroso, te adoro en la cama, me encanta la manera en que me siento mientras estamos envueltos en la pasión, como tu cuerpo se estremece cuando te toco, la forma en que nos unimos en uno solo cuando estoy en  ti.

—Mentiroso –repitió haciendo que el cabello de Teddy cambiara al instante en un tono negro azabache.

—No me digas que miento –informó.

—Lo haces –su voz fue suave –ninguna de las tres veces hemos estado en la cama –elevó una ceja –ahora dime que no mientes.

—Decir estar en la cama, es hacer referencia a un acto sexual –le informó sonriendo –pero si quieres que sea específico lo haré –la besó en la mejilla –amo tenerte desnuda sólo para mí, que tus labios se muevan de forma violenta sobre los míos, que tu cuerpo vibre de placer y que tu vocecita normalmente suave y dulce se vuelva un tanto chillona a causa de la excitación, me gusta como dices: _Teddy más adentro_ –las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron de nueva cuenta –puedo decirte que me gusta de hacer el amor contigo, puedo detallarlo si gustas.

—Ya lo has detallado bastante –admitió –y me encanta todo eso también, cuando quien lo provoca eres tú, aunque –frunció los labios –eres el único que me ha hecho sentir completamente extasiada.

—Bueno, tu experiencia sexual se limita a dos sujetos –sonrió socarrón –y aunque fuesen más –se encogió de hombros –no tienen la habilidad de un metamorfomago, así que no pueden dar las mismas sensaciones que yo.

—Eso –se quedó callada cuando el chico se relamió los labios haciéndole referencia al sexo oral.

—A que no te esperabas las habilidades que tiene tu novio el metamorfo ¿cierto, _cariño?_ –Lily se mordió el labio.

 

Sonrió ante la reacción de su novia, era tan inocente que pensaba que no usaba sus habilidades para el sexo, suponía que se debía más que nada a su vida depravada cuando sólo había estado con tres mujeres, cuatro, ahora con ella, sin embargo admitía que ninguna de las pasadas significaban ni un poco de lo mucho que Lily significaba para él, había comprobado las teorías que tenía de joven sobre lo que les ocurría a ellos cuando se enamoraban de verdad.

 

Los ojos normalmente miel se volvieron amarillos, dándole un aspecto gatuno, sonrió, esa mirada era fácil de identificar, significaban que estaba excitado al grado de llevarlo a más allá de simples besos.

 

—No aquí –informó cuando su novio se movió lentamente hasta ella, con esa mirada amarillenta y una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que su corazón se agitara ¿Por qué Ted era tan apuesto? Tanto, que lograba agitarla por completo, sólo con verla de esa forma, hacía que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan violentamente buscando escapar.

—Nadie va a vernos aquí –gateó hasta ella lentamente y de forma sensual –vamos _cariño,_ sabes muy bien que lo deseas; te gusta correr riesgos y el peligro, sino no estarías en la Academia ¿cierto?

 

Se recostó sobre el pasto lentamente conforme el cuerpo de Ted se subía pausadamente sobre el de ella, después de una sonrisa incitándola a dejar el pudor de lado y entregarse a ese tórrido romance que estaban teniendo.

 

Sus bocas se unieron violentamente en un beso desesperado, como si en ello les fuera la vida, tal parecía que hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían y no estaban juntos, Lily separó las piernas flexionándolas cuando Teddy intentó acomodarse sobre ella, así que le permitió libre acceso a ella; mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose con demasiado ímpetu.

 

oOo

 

Jarvis se quedó callado después de que discutiera con su abuelo sobre lo que había provocado aceptando que Teddy le organizara aquél detalle romántico a la chica, y su abuelo le había dicho que no era ni culpa del metamorfomago ni de él que Lily eligiera llegar a ese paso con Ted y no con él. Tenía razón lo sabía pero aun así, la imagen de la pareja desnuda lo había enfadado tanto que le parecía imposible estar cerca de ella, saber qué pasó no hubiese sido tan doloroso como ver con sus propios ojos la desnudes de ambos.

 

Negó, posiblemente sólo había sido sexo oral, asintió, si, seguramente era eso, no más, tenía que quitarse esa imagen de ellos durmiendo plácidamente desnudos.

 

—Teddy –se giró al escuchar la voz suave de Lily en un tono excitado.

— ¿Te gusta? –la indagación del mago fue en tono rasposo.

 

Jarvis giró el rostro sólo para toparse con lo que faltaba, su sangre hirvió ante la furia, Lily tenía las palmas extendidas en el árbol que estaba a unos metros de él, estaba desnuda, aunque su cabello caía por los lados impidiéndole verla bien, su rostro estaba pegado a la corteza, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios delgados y finos estaban levemente separados, Teddy estaba detrás de ella, y acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras la embestía, sus manos se deslizaron hasta los senos de la mujer que intentó apretar el tronco del que se sostenía,  él se acercó un poco para poderla pegar a su tórax, subió la caricia por la piel desnuda de la pelirroja y uno de sus dedos se introdujo en la boca de Lily para acallarla; pero no lo consiguió del todo.

 

Su respiración se agitó a causa la ira, empuñó las manos con furia, cerró los ojos e intentó por todos los medios controlarse, no era normal en él sentir toda aquella exasperación, sentía que tenía fuego en lugar de sangre recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, se alejó antes de que la pareja se percatara de su presencia, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía ese día.

 

Llegó hasta la mansión de su abuelo, subió las amplias escaleras y recorrió el pequeño patio hasta la puerta principal, las puertas de madera se abrieron automáticamente.

 

—Parece que viste a Voldemort –se burló su abuelo.

—He visto algo peor –vociferó y se fue usando la red flu.

 

oOo

 

Lily avanzó por el callejón Diagon, odiaba no poder ir de compras con Teddy por temor a lo que dijeran y es que a pesar de que lo suyo con Jarvis había sido hacía meses, aun la seguían a todos lados esos periodistas de Corazón de Bruja que no perdían oportunidad para atacarla en sus publicaciones.

 

Se detuvo ante la estantería; exactamente ante el ejemplar que tenía en portada a Jarvis, lucía bastante atractivo en esa foto, así que sonrió, desde el día de ayer se comportaba demasiado raro con ella y no le agradaba pensar que había hecho algo para enfadarlo, porque no tenía la menor idea de que pudo haber hecho o dicho que le había hecho enojar.

 

—Hay una con tu rostro también, vanidosa.

 

Lily se giró hasta la rubia que salía del lugar, sus ojos azules eran bastante expresivos, y la sonrisa en su rostro era de diversión, hacía seis meses que no la veía, y no podía saber si sabía sobre su relación con Teddy o no.

 

—Hola Vic –sonrió.

—Hola _más que una cara bonita_ –se burló y le enseñó que salía de nueva cuenta en la portada de Witch Weekly, hizo el rostro hacia atrás cuando la rubia acercó el ejemplar a su cara –pero vamos ¿Qué esperas? Quiero la mía firmada.

—Basta, lo único que me falta es que en Corazón de Bruja piensen que me creo famosa tanto como para autografiar cosas.

—Eres famosa, si les duele, que se soben –se encogió de hombros –lo harás en casa –la guardó en su bolso de nueva cuenta y la observó.

—Victoire, querida –Lily giró el rostro hasta Andrómeda.

—Ya estoy lista, Drómeda –sonrió amable.

—Ah, eres tú –le dedicó una mirada llena de desdén a la pelirroja haciendo que la chica frente a ellas las observara enarcando una ceja, la abuela de Teddy siempre había querido a Lily como una nieta más, había protestado en ocasiones contra su nieto por abandonar la amistad.

—Creo que me he perdido algo –anunció Victoire.

—Pero ¿es acaso que no le has dicho a Vic que te metiste entre ella y Teddy?

 

Lily observó el rostro de Victoire, la mueca de sorpresa se borró en fracción de segundos, le regaló una sonrisa floja y observó a Andrómeda.

 

—Me dices que Lily y Teddy se entienden ahora.

—La llevó a casa, quería presentarla como su novia, pero es obvio que…

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Hace como seis meses más o menos, pero claro que le dije a Teddy que…

—Echaste a Lily de tu casa, Andrómeda –su bonito rostro se arrugó.

—Les dejé en claro que la única relación que Teddy tiene permitida es contigo.

—Disculpa, es que no sabía que tú te acostabas con las novias de tu nieto, porque de otra forma, creo que no te incumbe con quien se acuesta, de quien se enamora o no.

—Victoire, pensé que tú…

—Que mis sentimientos por él sigan en su lugar es bastante diferente, Andrómeda, fui yo quien perdió a tu nieto no al revés, fui yo quien se acostó con otro mientras decía que preparaba las cosas para la boda –observó a su prima –y tú debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Yo… lo siento, no quería que…

—Sí, soy una perra –admitió enfadada –te he gastado bromas y mis celos hicieron que hiciera cosas de las que no me arrepiento pero no me hacen sentir muy orgullosa ¿sabes?

—Su padre tampoco está de acuerdo.

— ¿Y parece que me importa? –Chilló la rubia –al tío Harry lo puede violar un puerco y créeme, Andrómeda, no va a importarme en lo absoluto. Ven, te llevaré de compras, Lily –la sujetó del brazo –lo bueno de que tu prima sea la ex novia de tu novio, es que sabe que le gusta.

 

oOo

_El aire dejó de mecer sus cabellos, no había abierto los ojos por temor a usar algún encantamiento que detuviera su caída, quería morir, dejar que todos sintieran la pesada carga que era ella, dejarlos ser felices sin su presencia._

_Abrió los ojos justo cuando se estrelló de bruces en el suelo, no comprendía en qué momento la caída desde el Big Ben se había reducido a… nada._

_Giró su rostro cuando sintió el movimiento junto a ella, el cabello rubio estaba esparcido por el pavimento, no vio su rostro porque lo había cubierto con sus manos, pero el movimiento de sus hombros le indicaba que estaba llorando. Así que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de ello. Victoire Weasley jamás había llorado de esa forma en su vida, al menos no que ella supiera o viera, se sacudía y los sollozos llamaron la atención de los transeúntes._

_—Victoire –la nombró sorprendida._

_— ¡Pero es acaso que te has vuelto loca! –Vociferó enfurecida, la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente –no puedo creerlo, no de ti, Lily, no de ti ¡creí que a pesar de todo había algo en ti que te motivara a seguir! –chilló._

_—Lo siento, pero creo que ha dejado de ser así –observó a otro lado, apenada de que alguien la descubriera en ese momento tan inestable –a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Me gusta venir a este lugar, después de todo…_

_—Fue donde Teddy te pidió matrimonio –informó y la rubia asintió._

_—No pensaba venir, pero agradezco a Merlín haberlo hecho._

_— ¿Por qué? –las lágrimas surcaron de nuevo su rostro._

_—Llegué cuando te subiste al borde, pensé que sólo querías ver la ciudad, pero cuando te llamé y no me contestaste –se detuvo y el llanto volvió a sacudirla –te aventaste a la nada frente a mis ojos, Lily._

_—Nunca pensé que te importara –admitió._

_—Eres mi prima y sin importar que tan diferentes podamos ser, la sangre que corre en nuestras venas viene del mismo lado, eso nos une, Lily, y no importa –repitió –si mis acciones van en contra de lo que digo ahora, pero… no podría con el hecho de saber que decidiste irte, y pude evitarlo._

_—Estoy harta –admitió –harta de vivir y harta de sentir todo esto, a veces quisiera arrancarme la piel, y dejar de ser yo, dejar de ser la torpe y tonta Lily Luna Potter, y ser alguien más… o simplemente no ser nada._

_—Tienes diecisiete –le recordó –llegará el momento en que verás atrás y reirás como una desquiciada al recordar que los actos de personas tan diminutas afectaron tu vida en un momento, pero que gracias a eso, decidiste llevar tu propia vida; sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, serte fiel a ti, si crees que eres capaz de hacer algo, no te detengas hasta conseguirlo ¿te queda claro?_

_—Gracias –se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la abrazó._

_Las manos de Victoire acariciaron el cabello pelirrojo, y su espalda para darle un poco de confort a la joven que se había soltado a llorar de forma desconsolada, la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrujó demasiado fuerte, jamás en sus diecisiete años, había sentido un abrazo tan lleno de consuelo, tan cálido, y le sorprendió que fuese precisamente Victoire quien se lo otorgara._

_—Te llevaré con Dominique –musitó –a ella se le da mejor consolar que a mí._

_—Gracias por todo, Vic._

_—No lo menciones, en serio, no lo hagas, dejemos que esto sea nuestro secreto._

_—Te quiero –la besó en la mejilla ocasionando que su prima sonriera de forma dulce y su mirada azul se volviera un tanto cálida en comparación a la fría y calculadora que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo._

_—Lo sé, todo el mundo me quiere –le guiñó un ojo, para hacerle saber que bromeaba, a la delicada Victoire se le daba bastante mal eso de mostrar sus sentimientos, así que lo único que podía hacer en un momento así, era bromear._

oOo

 

Lily se sentó en el sofá de color azul en la pequeña casa de Victoire, se inclinó hasta la pequeña mesa de té donde meses atrás había estado a punto de agarrar chocolates con amortentia, pero en esta ocasión, sujetó el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que su prima había comprado para ella, Jarvis Whisp estaba en la portada, luciendo completamente atractivo, con su playera verde esmeralda a medio quitar, dejando ver su vientre marcado, los pantalones estaban a la altura de su cadera dejando ver sus vellos en el vientre.

 

—No está nada mal –admitió Victoire viendo la portada –sus ojos azules son realmente bonitos ¿puedo quedármelo? –se burló.

—Tendrías que ganártelo, pero no es como si no me  agradara la idea, serían una pareja sexy –admitió sonriendo –Vic, lo de Teddy…

—No lo digas –levantó la mano para evitar que continuara –no me molesta, no es como si no me doliera saber que no fui la mujer de su vida, pero si tengo que elegir a alguien para él, sin duda eres tú –le sonrió honestamente –no hay nadie mejor para él, al menos sé que lo quieres realmente y no sólo lo usas por sus habilidades de metamorfomago –le guiñó un ojo.

—Son bastante buena… -se detuvo y sus ojos olivo se abrieron sorprendidos – _nunca confíes en una pelirroja sobre todo si es Lily Luna Potter –_ levantó la mirada hasta su prima –es que no puedo odiarlos más.

—Yo sólo la compré por lo atractivo que luce –se encogió de hombros y se llevó un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

 

Jarvis Whisp.

¿De novio a testigo?

 

Todo el mundo conoce a este célebre jugador de Quidditch, sus habilidades en el juego han sido de las cosas que más han sorprendido al mundo; los expertos del deporte han expresado en repetidas ocasiones que talentos como él cada vez se dan menos, sin embargo a pesar de provenir de una de las familias más prestigiosas en el mundo del Quidditch, y de tener un don tan digno del mismo Merlín haciendo que se mantenga con el título del mejor buscador del mundo desde que era un simple buscador en el equipo de Slytherin en Hogwarts, no ha podido mantenerse en el corazón de la chica.

 

Así es queridos lectores, después de que la clara infidelidad de la que coloquialmente se le apodó _«La Aprendiz de Quidditch»_ con uno de los más atractivos empresarios que el mundo mágico ha visto en décadas, entiéndase el ex Mortífago Draco Malfoy, la noticia de su ruptura  se hizo pública después de un tiempo bastante _"prudente"_.

 

Los reflectores sin embargo no se han quitado de la mira de la pelirroja que ha sido vista recientemente en la residencia de los Whisp en la cena que el mayor de la familia organizó en su casa de Nottinghamshire donde se pudo apreciar la presencia de más de uno de los amigos del buscador, por mencionarse algunos Audrey McLaggen que desde hace seis meses abandonó su puesto como contratista de los Chudley Cannons para aceptar un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia americano, y sus compañeros de los Cannons Arnold Bell, Alex Turner, Alice Watson y Clara McCarthy; la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es ¿cuál era la razón de la presencia de la ex novia del jugador?

 

Durante la velada se le vio demasiado cariñosa con el americano Josh Thomson, siempre ante el escrutinio del buscador que no le quitó la vista de encima, cabe mencionar que la mujer lucía presentable.

 

Así mismo; nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo, ¿quién podría abandonar a un atractivo jugador con un futuro tan prometedor por una incertidumbre?

 

Querida Lily. Todos sabemos que tu familia es la más importante en el mundo mágico, pero aunque tu padre ha sido El Niño que vivió y quien derrotó al señor tenebroso, no puedes ir por la vida votando al chico más atractivo y talentoso de nuestro mundo por un americano común y corriente.

 

Lo que nos está quedando claro es que la hija menor de los Potter es caprichosa, envidiosa, y sin duda sabe aprovechar sus oportunidades para pisotear y subir en la cima.

 

Jarvis, querido, no te preocupes, tus adoradas admiradoras están dispuestas a sanar el corazón roto que la infiel, traicionera y oportunista de Luna Potter te ha dejado.

 

Victoire se encogió de hombros cuando su prima terminó de leer, se estiró y tomó el ejemplar de Witch Weekly, que tenía a la pelirroja en la portada en un bonito vestido rojo, aunque Lily en realidad era una Hufflepuff, el logotipo de la revista se había vuelto amarillo por ese número, al igual que el nombre de su prima, estaba en color negro pero el contorno de un tono amarillo, haciendo referencia a la casa de la chica.

 

Lily Luna Potter.

Más que una cara bonita.

 

Desde hace meses la controversia sobre la supuesta infidelidad de nuestra adorada y querida _«Aprendiz de Quidditch»_ hacia su ex novio y jugador de los Chudley Cannons Jarvis Whisp ha estado en todos los tabloides del mundo mágico con el fin de desprestigiarla; WW ha estado desde el inicio de la relación siguiéndoles de cerca y no ha quitado su atención de ellos incluso después de su ruptura.

 

Los involucrados han dado infinidad de entrevistas a los medios aclarando el circo mediático a los que cierta revista amarillista y vulgar ha estado publicando con el fin de demeritar el trabajo y esfuerzo de Lily Potter por mantener su vida en privado.

 

La noticia oficial de que nuestra pelirroja favorita —después de nuestra amada ex cazadora Ginevra— es actualmente empleada del empresario y amante del Quidditch Draco Malfoy fue primicia para el diario El Profeta; el poco carismático hombre de negocios declaró que la chica ya era su empleada incluso antes de que Jarvis Whisp formara parte del equipo de los Cannons; de igual forma, que la ahora ex pareja se conoció cuando Lily Luna Potter fue encargada de llevar a cabo convencer al atractivo y encantador buscador, la atracción fue instantánea y poco después les llevó a volverla un noviazgo que término meses después en buenos términos.

 

La razón por la cual la menor de los Potter sigue presente en la vida del jugador y de su familia es tan simple que incluso un ciego podría verla; una relación terminada en buenos términos puede mantenerse en una bonita amistad como la que estos dos chicos mantienen aún.

 

Jarvis Whisp ha declarado a lo largo de estos seis meses de chismes que su relación amorosa terminó, pero que no es razón suficiente como para que su relación amistosa con su ex novia también lo haga; la familia Whisp ha dado múltiples declaraciones defendiendo a la pelirroja de las acusaciones que se hacen de la infidelidad.

 

¿Pueden ustedes observar el rostro dulce y la mirada inocente de Lily y seguir asegurando que una chica tan dulce es capaz de ser infiel?

 

Ella ha trabajado y se ha esforzado en su trabajo mientras continúa con las mejores notas en _La Academia de Aurores_ , lugar donde ni siquiera ser la hija del elegido puede ayudarle a pasar las materias sin esfuerzo propio.

 

Además ¿podría Draco Malfoy estar tan tranquilo si esa atroz acusación de romance entre él y la hija menor del que ha sido su enemigo desde el colegio fuese verdad? ¿Harry Potter dejaría que su hija saliera con su enemigo?

 

Podríamos seguir con las razones por las cuales la tonta teoría de la infidelidad es basura, pero confiamos en que los lectores de la revista son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que de lo único que Lily es culpable; es de ser una chica adorable con un ex novio envidiable.

 

—Luces sexy –se burló la rubia mostrándole la portada –quien te tratara se sorprendería de la abismal diferencia –rió.

—No puedo discutir eso, la verdad es que la intimidación de mi jefe hace que cumpla sus deseos cuando se trata de posar –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Teddy es demasiado posesivo y dominante –sonrió.

—Lo he notado apenas hemos llegado al sexo –sonrió.

— ¿No se acostaron desde el inicio? –se sorprendió.

—No –se sonrojó –apenas lo hicimos el fin de semana.

—Pobre Josh –hizo un puchero y dejó la revista sobre la mesita para volver al chocolate.

—En serio que estás obsesionada con el chocolate.

—Oh –sonrió –no es eso –negó –pero es que soy un poco descuidada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Estoy embarazada –se encogió de hombros y su vista fue sincera, se mordió el labio y rió –pero no es de él –le aclaró, Lily dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo –he sido una chica mala últimamente –se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante mala, al parecer.

—Con Teddy jamás tuve ese problema, tantos años y bueno…

—Ya –aceptó.

—Quédate tranquila respecto a mí, no intentaré recuperarlo si está contigo –aclaró –si decides tirarlo, dime donde –rió.

—Procuraré, pero no pienso hacerlo –admitió.


	30. La Única.

Se giró asustada y golpeó en el oblicuo derecho de quien quiera que la hubiese sujetado por la espalda, la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su novio le pareció la cosa más divertida, ya que ella, la peor de su clase de prácticas, había logrado golpearlo cuando nadie más había podido.

 

—Eso es increíble –admitió el chico y rió –pero valdría más si estuviésemos en clase y no en casa ¿no lo pensaste?

—Lo siento –estiró su mano y acarició la zona golpeada en el cuerpo de su novio –deberías quitarte la playera –elevó las cejas.

 

Teddy obedeció de inmediato, dejando sus músculos firmes a la vista olivo de su novia, que sonrió, no sabía cómo era que no se cansaba de verlo, la piel con cicatrices le parecía aun hermosa, se acercó a él, que mantenía ese rostro impasible combinado de la mirada felina, haciéndole saber que algo tan insignificante como pedirle que se quitara la playera lo tomara como una insinuación al sexo; Ted Lupin era demasiado pasional. Y le gustaba que lo fuera, sentirse deseada en un grado tan alto como ese le hacía sentirse bien, segura, como si para alguien no fuese una chica torpe e idiota.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionó al ver las bolsas.

—Fui de compras, ya que mi novio –se giró, para poner un poco de espacio entre las alteradas hormonas del hombre y las de ella –no puede ir conmigo –suspiró.

—Bueno, tengo que cuidar mi reputación –Lily se giró de forma rápida, con una mirada asesina ante el comentario del varón –no me mires de esa forma –su tono fue bajo y rasposo.

—Perdón si  te doy vergüenza –jaló las bolsas y avanzó hasta la habitación.

 

_A Teddy le gusta bromear, es lo que más me gusta de él, es divertido y sociable cuando hay gente, pero es demasiado posesivo en la intimidad._

Lily suspiró recordando las palabras de Victoire, sin duda lo conocía tan bien como para poder describirlo a la perfección, no es que fuese una relación posesiva la que tenían, por el contrario, en el único lugar donde Teddy parecía no ceder ni un poco de autoridad era en la cama, ella no se quejaba, le gustaba la manera en la que él la llevaba al orgasmo, su voz seductora y su mirada felina le excitaba más de lo que en el pasado hubiese imaginado. Y es que ni siquiera sabía en qué momento Ted había comenzado a afectarle de maneras que ningún otro lo hacían, su cercanía, su sonrisa, el poco contacto que solían tener, en un momento, se volvieron diferentes, él había comenzado a gustarle, y ahora estaba segura de algo, estaba totalmente enamorada del metamorfomago.

 

_Creí que a pesar de todo había algo en ti que te motivara a seguir._

Lo tenía, era a Edward Lupin, la razón por la que seguía ahí, de pie, ante las insinuaciones de que no era suficiente para un hombre como él, era Ted, él ya le había demostrado que la amaba, que no había nada sin ella, y para ella era lo mismo, su mundo era ese mago loco y divertido, que hacía bromas que en un momento podían hacerla enfadar, y que lo siguiente que saliera de su boca la hiciera reír a carcajadas, así era él, así influenciaba tanto en ella, podía llevarla de un lado a otro en esa inmensa marea llamada sentimientos, sólo él, nadie más.

 

—No quise que te enfadaras –musitó desde la puerta.

—Ya –pidió sin observarlo.

—Lily –la nombró, su nombre siempre le había gustado, pero tan sólo escucharlo en el tono de voz de Teddy hacía que lo amara más que nada.

—Olvídalo –volteó a verlo.

—No me mires así –repitió él.

—Entonces no voy a volver a verte –se levantó de la cama.

 

El metamorfo se acercó a ella y la arrojó sobre su espalda, la mirada amarilla volvió a su rostro, se subió en un movimiento rápido sobre ella y acercó su rostro al suyo, la respiración cálida de Ted golpeaba en su rostro y se adentraba entre sus labios, y es que en un momento, los había separado y sus boca se había secado a causa de la excitación del momento.

 

—Me excitas cuando me miras así –vociferó –pero en realidad me vuelves loco todo el tiempo, tenerte en clases mirándome de esa forma me hace querer ir hacia ti y desnudarte.

—Teddy –su voz fue suave.

—No he podido sacar la idea de ti desnuda sobre mi escritorio, gimiendo mientras te arqueas de placer, eres tan cruel, que a pesar de que lo sabes, me incitas, me provocas y lo disfrutas.

 

Se sonrojó, Teddy no era el único que fantaseaba respecto a ellos en clases, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de ser la chica que no pensaba en sexo, a desear no salir del apartamento, de la cama, de sus brazos, de su vida, y aun en su tonta inocencia, había creído que él no la notaba, que él no veía la forma en que su mirada lo acosaba, en que su cuerpo se tensaba o sus piernas se juntaban a causa de la excitación, de que tomaba algo más que su autocontrol no gemir cuando en su mente, su profesor la poseía con esa vehemencia de siempre.

 

—Dímelo –pidió –dime que si te toco sólo comprobaré que estás más que lista.

 

No le respondió, quería que esa mirada provocadora se hiciera más oscura cuando su mano descendiera para comprobarlo, quería que él lo descubriera, aunque era más que obvio que lo estaba, posiblemente había estado lista para él desde que comenzó el día.

 

Ted descansó su peso sobre el colchón, quedando recostado de lado, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de su novia, el peso era notable, pero le gustaba tenerlo sobre ella, acarició lentamente su rostro, rozando la yema de los dedos la delicada piel lechosa de Lily, descendió con calma la garganta con el dorso de su mano, y continúo hacia el sur, estrujando de manera fuerte el seno izquierdo de su novia, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido de placer.

 

El camino hasta su intimidad se le hizo lento y tortuoso, aunque al mismo tiempo placentero y orgásmico, le sonrió al tener la vista del hombre regresó hasta ella cuando cerró las piernas evitando el acceso de sus dedos a la humedad entre ellas.

 

—Lo que hay debajo te gustará –musitó en su oído para después lamer lentamente el lóbulo del hombre.

 

El gruñido de satisfacción en cuanto la tuvo en ropa íntima provocó una sonrisa satisfecha en ella, era la primera vez que elegía algo _provocador,_ sin pedir la opinión del señor Malfoy, y sin duda, volver loco a Teddy había sido su primordial deseo.

 

Arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca, agradecía que Teddy hubiese puesto hechizos para evitar que los vecinos muggles los escucharan teniendo sexo, a decir verdad ellos sólo veían un apartamento vació, y en momentos como este lo agradecía, porque si fuesen simples muggles, alguien ya los hubiese reportado por el escándalo, o posiblemente hubiesen llamado a la policía confundiendo el _“Oh Teddy por favor, por favor, ya basta”_ con alguna clase de maltratos.

 

Sintió la lengua un poco rasposa de su novio introducirse un poco en ella, acto seguido, el dedo pulgar comenzó a moverse circularmente en su clítoris, haciéndole chillar aún más fuerte a causa del placer inminente, sus músculos se tensaron y un segundo después, los pequeños espasmos le hicieron sentir libre.

 

Teddy gateó suavemente sobre su cuerpo, besando su vientre, su estómago, su pecho y finalmente su cuello.

 

—Separa las piernas –le ordenó haciendo que Lily obedeciera de inmediato.

 

Edward Lupin se adentró en ella en un solo movimiento, haciéndole gruñir y gemir respectivamente, las embestidas fueron fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que las uñas pintadas de morado se enterraran en la piel de la espalda moviéndose hacia abajo, rasguñándole a causa del placer.

 

Lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo empujó suavemente para recostarlo junto a ella, la mano de Lily masajeo un poco la erección de su novio y se subió sobre él, guiando el miembro endurecido a su entrada, movió las caderas en cuanto estuvo albergado por completo en ella, la besó con una vehemencia violenta que le gustaba, la sujetó de las caderas, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel suave, separó sus labios sólo para llevarlos al pezón endurecido, usó su dedo pulgar para acariciar el restante en movimientos circulares, para después pellizcarle suavemente, haciendo que la pelirroja chocara sus caderas con un auténtico frenesí.

 

La rodeó tanto como pudo con sus brazos estrujándola demasiado fuerte que la hizo gemir de dolor cuando contrajo sus músculos vaginales alrededor del miembro de Teddy, ocasionando que el hombre gimiera ante el hecho, la liberó poco a poco soltando el abrazo lentamente cuando sintió el líquido caliente albergarse en la intimidad de Lily.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó a Scorpius reír como un idiota ante lo que había dicho, Dominique lo había golpeado fuertemente en el estómago provocando más risa en el rubio que parecía que moriría por falta de oxígeno.

 

—Fue divertido –admitió observando a su amiga.

—Concuerdo con Dom –negó Lily –no veo nada divertido eso.

—Son mujeres, Scor, es normal que no lo vean divertido –contestó Teddy llegando hasta ellos con botana que puso en la mesa entre los sofás, se sentó junto a la pelirroja y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a él.

—Por cierto, Lils, Dominique ha dejado de  tener sexo conmigo por tu culpa.

 

Teddy observó al rubio enfadado, su comentario no le había agradado para nada.

 

—Y antes de que tu novio el morfo me brinque encima me explicaré –sonrió –has vaciado la reserva de mi novia a ceros, deberías preparar la tuya o decirle a Teddy que lo haga por ti.

—No somos tan activos –informó Teddy gruñendo.

—Disculpa ¿Qué no son tan qué? –Se acercó Scorpius –te recuerdo que los escuché teniendo sexo en el baño de chicas ¿verdad?

—Pero eso está prohibido –chilló Dominique.

—Ya no había nadie –contestó sonrojada Lily –sólo el chismoso de tu novio.

—Olvidé algo y no es mi culpa que tu novio el _soy muy buen Auror pero olvido poner un maldito hechizo silenciador,_ por si alguien olvida algo y decide volver, no te escuche gemir y suplicar que vaya más rápido, que continúe así e incluso no sé nombrarlo desesperadamente.

—Ya –se puso roja.

 

Teddy la envolvió en sus brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa a Scorpius como advertencia, mientras su novia había ocultado su rostro en su pecho, para después hundirlo en la curvatura entre el cuello y hombro.

 

—No diré nada, tu mirada asesina ya lo ha dicho todo –sonrió el rubio –pero tienen un mes activos sexualmente y ya agotaron las reservas de mi novia, a nosotros nos ha tomado más de siete meses –sonrió.

—Bueno, no nos importa su nula actividad sexual –sonrió Teddy.

—Por cierto, vi a Victoire hace unos días –Lily se tensó en los brazos de Ted después de escuchar el comentario de Scorpius –escuché que está embarazada.

 

Edward Lupin no dijo nada, pero ella lo sintió tensarse por completo.

 

oOo

 

Lily Luna Potter observó sobre su hombro a Jenny Smith que hablaba con el atractivo profesor Lupin, habían pasado dos meses desde que ellos habían llevado su relación amorosa y estable a un tórrido romance, cuando normalmente las cosas siempre eran al revés, del tórrido romance las cosas iban a una relación estable; ellos no.

 

—Es usted tan interesante, profesor –jugueteó con su cabello –nadie había explicado para mí tan bien eso como usted.

—Lo investigué, admito que también es de mi interés –se encogió de hombros.

—Me pregunto porque sigue siendo soltero –meció las caderas hacia él en insinuación, él sonrió mientras observaba sus senos y más al sur de Smith.

 

Ella siguió en sus cosas, no podía decir nada ni siquiera interrumpirlos, era la regla que habían puesto, seguir actuando como antes de que tuviesen una relación, claro que cada vez se le hacía más imposible; Teddy frunció el ceño cuando el cabello castaño de Jarvis Whisp apareció por su puerta, sólo significaba una cosa, iba por ella.

 

—Siento interrumpir su clase, profesor Lupin, pero tengo un permiso para que su alumna Potter salga.

—No puede salir –contestó en tono seco.

—Lo siento, no es como que pueda negarse, es sólo para que no brinquen su autoridad –le entregó el permiso –Bien Lils, vámonos.

— _Zorra_ –contestó Jenny en un tono suave y bajo.

 

Draco Malfoy sonrió en cuanto la vio arreglada y bañada, tenían un asunto que tratar, y la quería con él y Jarvis, habían estado insistiendo en que debería dejar la Academia y unirse a ellos, por supuesto que se negaría hasta el último momento, ella jamás abandonaría la escuela, y menos por el Quidditch.

 

El lugar era enorme, las mesas redondas estaban acomodadas de una forma extraña que Lily no comprendió sin embargo le agradó la distribución, la mantelería era de color blanco con azul, aunque de un tono bajo y sofisticado, no pudo evitar compararlo con el cabello de Teddy, aunque éste estuviese últimamente dejándose acosar por Jenny Smith.

 

—No estás nada feliz –se burló Jarvis.

—Por qué no lo estoy –admitió.

—Problemas en el paraíso –ella lo observó, su semblante era impasible, si le alegraba que peleara con Teddy, no lo notó en su rostro ni expresión corporal.

—Jenny Smith –contestó –aprovecha cada instante para coquetearle, ha comenzado a enviar lechuzas y… él no hace nada.

—Si no hace nada es porque no le importa el hecho ¿no lo has pensado?

—No soy idiota –soltó indignada –puede que tenga la cara y sea torpe, pero no soy una idiota, si él no hace nada es porque en el fondo le gusta Jenny Smith.

—No creo que él sea capaz de engañarte con esa chica –se encogió de hombros –nadie en sus cinco sentidos te cambiaría por ella.

—Es lo mismo que yo juraba con Victoire –soltó ella –y Teddy la dejó por –se señaló a sí misma –éste remedo de chica.

—No eres ningún remedo de chica ¿lo entiendes? Eres dulce…

—No quiero ser una chica dulce –contestó enfadada y se alejó.

 

Lily se detuvo ante los recién llegados, el cabello castaño permaneció de ese tono cuando la vio, su vista se deslizó hasta el brazo donde colgaba Jenny Smith.

 

— ¡Lily querida! –Saludó Terry Mitchell el dueño de los Falmouth Falcons –te presento a mi sobrina Jenny –sonrió –y a su amigo _cercano_ Edward Lupin.

—Vamos juntas a la Academia –intervino Jenny con una sonrisa divertida –espero que no digas nada de lo que has visto aquí –rió.

—No involucro mi trabajo con la escuela –informó Lily.

—Cierto, creo que ser la dama de compañía de todos los hombres aquí no es algo que te gustaría que se enteraran.

—Tengo que informarte que trabajo para los Chudley Cannons, no como dama…

—A nadie le importa, Potter, sabemos que eres la pequeña zorra de Malfoy.

 

Su vista fue hasta su novio que permanecía impasible como siempre, con la mirada tranquila, sin que fuera de un tono a otro, como normalmente lo hacía.

 

—Los dejaré solos –informó y se alejó.

 

Draco le permitió retirarse después de lo que le dijo, y de ver al metamorfomago pasearse y reír con la otra mujer, le sugirió que se calmara, por primera vez, no pudo hacerle caso a Draco, los celos la tenían enferma, quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

 

Jarvis la dejó en el apartamento y se retiró cuando ella se lo pidió, cuando Teddy llegara no quería que nadie estuviese para poder discutir como una pareja normal lo haría, sin tener a personas entremetidas.

 

oOo

 

_Una semana y un día._

 

Eso es lo que le había tomado a Teddy volver al apartamento con ella, cuando Lily volvió al apartamento ese día, el metamorfomago estaba ahí, sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado, su cabello no podía cambiar de tonalidad pero sus mejillas sí y se pusieron de un intenso rojo carmesí ante la furia.

 

—Hola amor –sonrió –Lily –la nombró cuando ella esquivó el abrazo y el beso efusivo, su mirada estaba nublada por la furia y lo notó –Lil, quieres verme un segundo y decirme que es lo que ocurre.

—No es que no quiero –soltó enfadada encarándolo –eres el colmo.

—Esclarece las cosas –pidió.

—Eres tú el que tiene que esclarecer las cosas no yo ¿no lo crees?

—No, obviamente no lo creo –contestó enfadado.

—Sabes, lo que tenemos creo que ha dejado de… -se quedó callada –creo que ya no _tenemos_ nada.

—Lily…

—Regresa con Jenny Smith, supongo que la has estado pasando bastante bien con ella –se zafó bruscamente cuando intentó sujetarla –sabes que te amo, Edward, y a pesar de que intenté con todo mi ser creer que mi padre estaba equivocado me has demostrado que está en lo cierto y no soy suficiente para ti, ve tras ella, posiblemente Jenny te haga sentir un hombre de verdad.

—Creo que estás perdiendo la razón –intentó ir de nuevo hasta ella pero lo empujó con ambas manos del pecho, quedando con las manos extendidas y las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Es que he pasado todo este tiempo pensando en porque me hiciste esto, hay tantas formas de llevarte a una persona a la cama ¿por qué enamorarla al grado de hacerle perder la razón sólo para herirle después, Edward?

 

Ted se quedó callado, viendo a la chica frente a él romperse en pedazos por algo que simplemente no comprendía.

 

—Si ahora es el turno de Jenny Smith de estar en tu cama, quitaré mis cosas de tu habitación en este momento.

—Lily –pidió –yo no estaba con Jenny Smith en este tiempo.

—Dime con quien entonces –exigió.

—Con Victoire –cerró los ojos ante las palabras de él –recuerdas que Scorpius dijo que Vic estaba esperando un hijo, bueno, yo…

 

Se cubrió el rostro; los fuertes sollozos la sacudieron violentamente y volvió a alejarlo de ella, pero no tenía fuerza, Victoire le había asegurado que no era de Teddy entonces… por qué ¿por qué siempre era ella la que terminaba rota y vacía?

 

—No me toques –pidió, pero en contradicción a su suplica, sus manos se aferraron a la playera del mago.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya –la voz suave de Victoire hizo que Lily se alejara.

 

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello sedoso y siempre arreglado estaba opaco, sus ojos azules no brillaban como la última vez que la había visto.

 

—Victoire por favor, quédate –suplicó Teddy, dedicándole una mirada tierna –solucionaré esto, Lily y yo no…

—Él tiene razón –comentó Lily alejándose de Teddy, su respiración se agitó.

—Lily –los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas en arrepentimiento y su sonrisa fue débil –en verdad…

—No –se limpió las lágrimas –la que sale sobrando en este lugar siempre he sido yo.

—Lily por favor –suplicó Teddy pero ella negó y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva antes de arrojar los polvos flu.

 

oOo

 

Lily rió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, no había comentado nada sobre su ruptura con Teddy; ni a su prima ni a su amigo para evitar que se enfadaran con el metamorfomago, comprendía que las cosas siempre terminaban de forma diferente a lo que ellos querían, y aunque en su momento Victoire le ocultó que el hijo que esperaba era de su novio, que incluso mientras Lily ya era su novia, ellos mantenían una relación sexual.

 

—Ese tipo es genial, me divirtió, posiblemente le pida que sea el padrino en nuestra boda, contará chistes –sonrió divertido.

—Ya piensan casarse –soltó sorprendida.

—Bueno sí, Dominique y yo hemos estado pensando en tener todo listo, una boda bonita y después los hijos –sonrió.

—Es lindo –admitió con un semblante sombrío.

—Pero tu cara dice lo contrario –se burló la rubia –supongo que Teddy y tú esperarán hasta que él deje de ser tu profesor ¿no? –sonrió.

—Ahm, no lo sé, tal vez… no estoy segura de que un matrimonio entre nosotros funcione ahora y menos tener hijos.

—Tienes diecisiete –admitió Scorpius –aunque Teddy ya es un anciano, será abuelo en lugar de padre –los rubios rieron pero Lily se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar decirles que el primogénito del metamorfomago venía en camino y la madre sería Victoire, como Andrómeda deseaba.

—Cambiando de tema, tu madre me invitó a comer, pero tomando en cuenta de que Albus está ahí, no quiero ir.

—Pensé que estaba de misión –frunció el ceño Lily aliviada de cambiar de tema.

—Lo estaba, pero lo atacaron y tuvo que volver del lugar, tendrá que reposar.

—Deberías ir a verlo, son amigos.

—No me interesa la amistad de Albus, no después de ver en lo que se ha convertido, no me agrada –admitió.

—Iré a verlo –informó.

—Lily –pidió el rubio –Teddy me pidió que no te dijera nada, se enfadará conmigo porque te lo dije.

—No creo que se enfade, no le importa nada referente a mí –contestó enfadada –nos veremos después.

 

Lily apareció en la casa de sus padres, su madre fue hasta ella  y la abrazó completamente feliz de verla.

 

—Lily ¿dónde está la otra mitad de mi pareja favorita? –sonrió.

—No lo sé –contestó honestamente.

—Pelearon, que lindo, su primera pelea oficial –sonrió –eso fortalece las relaciones –volvió a abrazarla.

—No la nuestra –se alejó –Scorpius me dijo que Albus fue atacado.

—Está un poco de mal humor, está en el despacho de tu padre, no toques el tema de su accidente porque dirá que es igual de capaz que su padre, que fue sólo una de malas –le advirtió y Lily asintió.

 

Observó a su hermano, estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de su padre, su rostro estaba pálido y un tanto demacrado, había ido a verlo después de la noticia que había sido herido en una misión, no le importaba que a Scorpius le hubiese molestado cuando les dijo que iría a verlo; pero en serio que él no entendía que a pesar de lo que había pasado en la Academia, Albus seguía siendo su hermano.

 

—Supongo que vienes a reírte de lo que me pasó.

—No, simplemente quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Scorpius no ha venido –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y observó la lámpara del techo.

—Sigue enfadado contigo –informó.

—Él jamás se había enfadado conmigo a tal grado de dejar de venir a verme sabiendo que me atacaron, eso debe darte cierto placer ¿no es verdad?

—Basta de eso Albus –pidió –te quiero, eres mi hermano y...

 

El chico se levantó, la sujetó del brazo furioso y su mano se estrelló contra su rostro tan fuerte que la bofetada lanzo a Lily al suelo.

 

—Estoy harto de la hipocresía entre nosotros, pequeña ramera.

—Albus –su respiración se agitó.

—Yo no te quiero, eres lo que más me avergüenza de ser parte de esta familia, y no vayas a chillar –hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando las lágrimas de la pelirroja amenazaban con salir.

—Somos hermanos...

—Ya lo sé, desgraciadamente viniste al mundo, pero eres como el tío Charlie, para toda la familia eres como él ¿sabes? Ese familiar que dices querer pero que en realidad no tienes ninguna clase de sentimiento, eso eres para mí, ese familiar incómodo que digo que quiero, porque se supone que tengo que, pero no, te admito que deseo que termines la academia y en tu primer misión algún mago te ataque a un grado que te tengan que despedir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me enfermas, no te tolero, tu sola presencia me da ganas de vomitar.

—Albus.

 

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y lo comprendió de inmediato, la razón por la que la odiaba, a ella y su amistad con Scorpius.

 

—A él le gustan las chicas –le informó.

— ¿Sabes qué tan agradable es saber lo que mi mejor amigo pensaba de mi asquerosa hermana? –Negó –se fijó en Dominique porque jamás le hiciste caso, y porque su padre le dijo que no estaban destinados a ser –se acuclillo frente a ella –tu nombre salía de sus labios cuando se masturbaba ¿no lo sabias? –la carcajada de Albus carecía de diversión –que estúpida, las caricias, el buen trato, todo era estimulación para cuando estuviese en la privacidad del dormitorio, lo escuchaba nombrar a la dulce y tierna Lily, cuando no eres más que una inútil e inservible ramera, que lo único que tienes es...

—Chicos, mamá...

 

James se quedó callado, sus ojos avellana se enfocaron en el golpe en el rostro de su hermana.

 

—Sí fue Lupin lo asesinaré.

—En realidad –soltó Al pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—Fue un accidente en clases hoy –contestó –tropecé ahora y Albus me iba a ayudar a levantarme.

—Pero cómo has llegado tú, es tu turno de levantar la basura –contestó y salió del lugar.

 

James negó y sus ojos se posaron en su hermana, la sujeto de la mano y la dirigió a su habitación sin que los vieran, Lily se sentó en la cama de su hermano por orden del mayor.

 

—Deja de protegerlo.

—Teddy jamás me ha puesto una mano encima.

—Sigues siendo virgen entonces –volteo a verla sobre su hombro y sonrió por el sonrojo de su hermana –en todo caso me refría a Albus, sé lo que ha hecho.

—Es mi culpa –negó.

—Tu culpa, tu culpa –bufó –ya basta de eso, sabes que no es tu culpa.

— ¿Puedo saber porque estas siendo tan amable? –sonrió.

—Victoire me dijo lo que intentaste hacer hace unos meses, Lily.

—Pensé que guardaría el secreto.

—Tienes que entender que tu discusión con Teddy le preocupo tanto que acudió a mí para tenerte vigilada.

—No volveré a intentarlo; jamás había visto llorar a Victoire, y que lo hiciera por mi culpa no me agrado.

—Vic es una desgraciada loca, pero creo que sabe lo que es estar con un pie al precipicio.

— ¿De qué hablas? –observó a su hermano.

—Ella lo intento un par de veces en el pasado, por eso Teddy siempre ha acudido a ella; fue él quien la encontró en la sala de menesteres media muerta, comenzaron a salir días después.

—No lo sabía, ella siempre ha sido tan hermética –admitió Lily.

—Justo como ahora, Teddy corrió tras ella después de lo que le pasó.

 

Lily levantó la vista, James parecía más informado que ella, y eso que solían decir que eran novios, sonrió triste.

 

—Teddy tiene miedo de que cometa otra locura ahora que ellos no están juntos y ella perdió al bebé.

—Espera ¿qué? –se levantó de la cama asustada.

—Pensé que Teddy te lo había dicho, ya sabes, por eso no te dije nada durante la semana que tuve que cubrirlo en la Academia, tuvo sus ventajas, deje que Smith me coqueteara porque es sexy –sonrió.

—Pero… -se cubrió el rostro ¿por qué el idiota de Teddy no le había dicho nada?

 

Lily bebió la poción que su hermano le extendió y el golpe fue desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que lo hinchado, aunque aún se notaba, suspiró, tal vez debió dejar que su confusión la relajara aquél día, pero no, se fue diciéndole que no volviera a buscarla, era una idiota por ser tan impulsiva y no escuchar antes de tomar decisiones.

 

—James ¿puedo pedirte algo? –observó decidida a su hermano, ya no quería ser la torpe Lily que todos tienen que querer sólo por ser parte de la familia, quería ser parte de la familia porque los demás fueran felices de que ella perteneciera a ellos, más que por compartir sangre.

—Mientras sea legal –le sonrió.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a los abuelos, el abuelo está deprimido y no quiero que se deprima más, lleva a Fred o alguien más, hazle creer que fuiste a que te contara alguna de sus anécdotas, algo.

—Los abuelos están bien.

—No lo están –se puso de pie y lo encaró, su mirada era de súplica –por favor James, si yo fuese suficiente no te lo pediría, Hugo me pidió que cuidara de ellos ¿qué voy a hacer sí no puedo cumplir con mi promesa? –Chilló –tengo miedo de que la tristeza los haga morir y sé que Hugo no me perdonaría sí dejó que algo les pase a los abuelos.

—Te esfuerzas mucho por esta familia que se cae a pedazos.

—Quiero mantener el reloj funcionando, siempre he deseado un mundo donde todos somos unidos y pasamos tiempo en casa de los abuelos, tienen tantos nietos y la única que los ve soy yo, por favor, media hora de tu tiempo.

—Lo haré sólo sí prometes que la próxima que alguien quiera someterte lo golpearás y le lanzarás un moco murciélago.

—No puedo prometer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Me gusta someterme en la cama con Teddy –James hizo cara de asco.

—Maldita sea Lily –se quejó –eres mi hermana y ahora tengo está imagen enferma de ti siendo usada sexualmente por mi mejor amigo.

—También lo uso sexualmente –sonrió.

 

La puerta de la habitación de James se abrió, el cabello violeta se volvió automáticamente azul eléctrico al verla, y es que no tenía la menor idea de que Lily estuviese en la casa de los Potter, había ido antes y no la encontró, Ginevra no tenía ni idea de que ellos habían peleado, y ahora, después de una larga charla con su padrino donde le dijo que tenía que ayudar a James con un asunto, cuando pensó que no la vería tampoco hoy, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y perfecta, su cabello se volvió azabache al ver el golpe en su rostro.

 

—Estas aquí –su voz sonó un poco débil.

— ¿Pensabas serme infiel ahora con James? –bromeó en un tono seco.

—No, la única persona que quiero en mi cama eres tú –iba a aprovechar que James no sabía nada, para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, porque de la nada Lily se había puesto en el plan ruptura –no cambiaría lo que tengo contigo por nada del mundo ¿lo escuchas? No podría serte infiel aunque lo intentara, te amo –sus hombros se relajaron cuando la sonrisa de Lily apareció en su rostro un instante –además,  su voz no se vuelve chillona cuando me pide más.

—Qué asco –James avanzó hasta la puerta –sí quieren tener sexo que no sea en mi cuarto y mucho menos en mi cama, Lily sigue teniendo una habitación aquí.

— ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que ver el asunto que encargó tu padre.

—Nos encargaremos de eso después iré a ver a mis abuelos.

 

La comida fue incómoda ya que Scorpius llegó, Ginny lo había invitado incluso antes de que Albus fuera atacado.

 

—Así que vienes por todos menos a verme.

—Cállate Albus –frunció el ceño –puedo perdonarte que me enviaras una lechuza diciéndome todas las razones por las cuales era mala idea salir con Dominique, pero no que opines por mí, mi amistad con Lily...

—Ya le dije –se encogió de hombros –que te gustaba decir su nombre al masturbarte, y era bastante seguido –observó a Teddy.

—Eso pasó antes de que saliera con ella –contestó tranquilo Ted.

—Mucho antes –aceptó Scorpius.

—Olvidé decirle que aprovechaste una visita en Navidad para robar su ropa interior y que sobornaste a una chica de Hufflepuff para que robara su ropa, te gustaba su olor en las pantaletas.

—Eso es tan pervertido –se removió incómodo.

 

Lily suspiró, le había hecho una promesa a James, y su hermano mayor ya había cumplido con su parte al ir a ver a los abuelos.

 

—Nunca fue lo mío masturbarme –contestó Lily –pero no me incomoda el hecho, sí me hubieses dicho te hubiese regalado mis pantaletas por decisión propia –sonrió y su novio la observó incrédulo –me sentía tan poco atractiva que incluso hubiese aceptado acostarme contigo en una de las mazmorras, Scor.

 

El rubio observó a su amigo Albus y la mueca de odio, así que supo la razón por la que Lily contestó así, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo desesperado que estaba porque ella lo notara en sus años de Hogwarts, el dolor que ocasionaba quererla de esa forma; pero el amor pasional se había ido apagando quedando sólo un fuerte amor fraternal.

 

La noche antes de las últimas vacaciones de Hogwarts había visto a Dominique; volvía de la visita a Hogsmeade, su cabello rubia se mecía en el aire y le pareció la chica más hermosa en el mundo; supo que se había enamorado a primera vista.

 

Los intentos de Albus por hacer que Teddy perdiera la cabeza y quisiera matar a Scorpius por fijarse en Lily se terminaron cuando el metamorfomago le comentó que así como Lily no perdía la cabeza por sus relaciones pasadas, él no podía perder la cabeza por algo que ni siquiera había sido en una relación, que Scorpius era libre de masturbarse y obsesionarse con quien él quisiera, y que le agradaba el hecho de que ahora estuviera enamorado y no le importaba más.


	31. Reflejo Interno.

Ginevra Potter había sido la persona más amable en cuanto regresó al comedor, Harry Potter había vuelto unos segundos después, Lily los observó atenta, no entendía la razón por la que su padre seguía ahí, si estaba más que claro que todos sabían que ellos estaban casados por una tonta venganza de hacía años, que para fortuna de uno de ellos, la razón de ese matrimonio, se había terminado.

 

—Bien ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual me ves así? –interrogó enfadado su padre.

—No comprendo que haces aquí todavía –admitió Lily haciendo que sus hermanos la observaran incrédulos por el cuestionamiento.

—Es mi casa y esta es mi familia, y si no te agrada, haz el favor de largarte –soltó enfadado –a mí me costó esta familia, a ti por lo visto no.

—Harry –el tono de amenaza de Ginevra lo tensó –por favor, ella sólo pregunta la razón, ya que ahora sabe la razón del _feliz y adorable_ matrimonio Potter, como el resto de tus hijos –respondió en un tono cantarín.

—Oh –contestó serio y observó a Teddy –lo he pensado bastante –admitió cambiando de tema Harry después de observar la forma en la que el chico sujetaba la mano de su hija –enviaré una lechuza a la Academia mañana por la mañana, he visto que realmente te necesito en el Departamento, Ted –sonrió –y bueno, has estado pidiéndome que te permita volver, lo haré, te regresaré tu puesto de Auror –sonrió.

—Es genial, papá –admitió Lily sonriendo y observando a su novio, recordaba cuando recién se mudó con él y como renegaba.

— ¿Qué hay de Scor? –interrogó Albus, observando a su amigo.

—Si bueno, no sé qué opine él.

—Creo que me agrada que el castigo termine, pero… -observó a Lily –me agradaría volver hasta que termine el año escolar, no quiero que mis alumnos se desconcentren en la clase y se confundan.

—Eres tan responsable, tú no harás eso –señaló a Teddy –mandaré la carta, eso tardará aproximadamente una semana, la semana siguiente te quiero en Australia.

—Espera ¿qué? –cuestionó sorprendido el metamorfo.

—Querías misiones como esas antes de que te asignara a la Academia ¿no?

—Espera, espera Harry –intervino Teddy –estás haciendo esto porque salgo con tu hija ¿no es cierto? –los ojos esmeralda brillaron y negó sonriendo.

—Claro que no, estoy permitiendo que salgas con mi hija, en lo que tu capricho se termina, de ahí, volveremos a ser la familia normal que éramos –observó a Ginevra y después a Lily, en advertencia a su hija.

—Es que no es un capricho –soltó el hombre intentando hacer entender a su padrino –lo que yo siento por Lily es un amor incluso más real que el que siento por mis padres –todos en la mesa lo observaron sorprendido –no me miren así, jamás los conocí, no sé si los quiero o sólo digo que los quiero porque tengo que quererlos –admitió –y eso es algo que viene con el madurar.

—He madurado y sigo amando a mis padres –informó Harry.

—Bueno Harry, los dos concordamos que no somos iguales, tú eres el elegido, el niño que vivió y yo sólo soy el hijo de un licántropo y una metamorfomaga –sonrió.

—Tú eres mi ahijado, y no hay nada que me importe más que ese hecho, Teddy, eres el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y…

—Y te desagrada que salga con tu hija –contestó ofendido –adoro el hecho de que me pienses levantar el castigo, pero no que me quieras imponer una tortura, no soportaré estar lejos de Lily.

—Eso es tan lindo –admitió Ginny sonriendo –vamos, díganme porque pelearon, cuando Lily apareció, tenía un rostro como el de un alma en pena –se burló.

—Lily pensó que coqueteaba con una de sus compañeras, pero ya le aclaré que no tengo ojos para nadie más –sonrió.

—Pero otras cosas quien sabe –sonrió Albus.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Scorpius al auxilio de Lily –ya estoy harto de que cada que los tengo en casa o que voy a su apartamento, hablamos de ellos y cómo va su relación, prefieren estar en la cama teniendo sexo salvaje y terminando las pociones anticonceptivas de mi novia, a ir de fiesta con nosotros.

 

La pelirroja se detuvo detrás de su padre, no comprendía de qué momento había dejado de ser ese padre, que había enviado a su ahijado y al mejor amigo de su hijo a cuidar de ella, a ser tan brusco y agresivo con ella.

 

—Papá –lo llamó, el hombre se giró lentamente y le otorgó una sonrisa incómoda cuando la vio.

—Lily ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber, la razón por la que intentas por todos los medios separarnos a Ted y a mí, es como si él fuese tu hijo y yo una simple arribista buscando tu fama.

—Él es como un hijo para mí.

—Bueno, comprendo que te pusieras loco si de la nada  te dijera que amo a James, pero… sabes muy bien que Teddy no es tu hijo, que es sólo tu ahijado.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Lily, adoro a Ted, a ti te quiero, y porque te quiero te hago ver las cosas, tú no eres mujer para él y…

—Si tan seguro de eso estás, déjanos fracasar, cuando lo nuestro termine quiero que vengas a mí y me digas _te lo dije,_ como un padre normal lo haría, pero en el proceso que me apoye.

—Bien, intentaré fingir que los apoyo, pero no quiero que me mires enfadada cuando te diga _te lo dije._

—Gracias papá –le brincó encima, pero Harry rechazó el abrazo.

—No agradezcas, más temprano que tarde tendré a mi mejor Auror distraído porque tendrá el presentimiento de que estoy enfadado con él porque le rompió el corazón a la necia de mi hija.

 

Lily sonrió, al menos su padre le había dado una tregua, y por la mirada que le había otorgado en la mesa, sabía que posiblemente la razón por la que no la quería era por el _parecido_ que tenía con su madre, Lily le recordaba a Ginevra; la mujer con la que tuvo que casarse amando a otra.

 

—Disculpa a tu padre –pidió su madre detrás de ella.

—Comprendo más de lo que creen –sonrió y abrazó a su madre entusiasmada –por fin me dio una tregua con respecto a mi relación con Ted –chilló emocionada y bailó un poco haciendo que su madre le otorgara una mirada dulce.

—Me encanta verte feliz –se encogió de hombros –jamás pasó por mi mente que fuese Teddy quien te enamorara de esa forma –la abrazó –pero estoy feliz por él, porque aunque adoro a Victoire, mejor mujer no pudo tener a su lado que tú –Lily sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, sintiendo que su corazón se derretía, volviendo a ser tan cálido y compasivo como siempre, dejando atrás el dolor, el frío, dolor y frío que había generado en el tiempo que pensó que Edward sólo había jugado con ella –y tú, bueno, por algo James dice que Teddy es mi favorito de todos ¿no? –La risa cantarina, sofisticada y encantadora de su madre la hizo cerrar los ojos –lo conozco posiblemente mejor que nadie, y me parece un chico adecuado para ti, cariño, sabes que sin importar que ocurra, yo voy a estar de su lado, siempre. Son mi pareja favorita –le guiñó un ojo cuando se alejaron.

 

Lily siguió la mirada de su madre, habían estado en una parte alejada del jardín; donde había un pequeño descanso, cubierto de enredaderas, el metamorfo estaba de pie en el camino que les guiaba hasta ahí, con una mirada inquietante, logrando que su estómago se sintiera más pesado que de costumbre.

 

—Los dejaré solos –sujetó el brazo del chico –eres Auror, no olvides los hechizos ¿quieres? Scorpius ya me contó lo de la Academia.

—Es un chismoso –chilló Lily sonrojada.

—Mejor yo que los directivos –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

 

Lily se quedó de pie en el lugar donde estaba, completamente quieta, no sabía en qué momento  se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos o si realmente lo habían hecho y no era más que actuación para su madre.

 

El cabello azul eléctrico, los ojos de un tono idéntico, su mandíbula tensa y su postura preocupada le estrujaron el corazón, ahora no podía decir que el único injusto en esa relación era él, ella también se había comportado como una tonta niña, y lo que él necesitaba a su lado era una mujer, decidida y confiada, y sin duda sería esa mujer, para él, porque de ninguna forma lo dejaría alejarse de ella, no había nada que los alejara, no lo permitirían.

 

—Te amo –le informó, haciendo que Ted respirara por primera vez, no sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que escuchó su respiración agitada y la sonrisa suave y agradecida apareció en sus labios.

 

Cortó la distancia entre ellos con grandes zancadas, Lily lo sujetó de las mejillas inclinando el rostro automáticamente cuando sintió los labios posesivos y pasionales sobre los de ella, de una forma suave, agradable y sensual.

 

Las manos del metamorfo la sujetaron contra él, para evitar que se alejara, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados por culpa de James, y agradecía que al menos ya que lo había metido en ese problema, fuese él mismo quien lo solucionara, sin que se lo pidieran, él sólo lo hizo.

 

—Pase lo que pase no me dejes –suplicó, con una mirada torturada y dolida.

—No voy a dejarte ir jamás –lo tranquilizó Lily con una sonrisa –no importa nada, Teddy, he tomado la decisión de ser tuya el resto de mis días y de la misma forma serás mío –él sonrió –podré no estar segura del resto de las cosas, pero sin duda de eso sí, de eso y de que te amo como jamás podré amar a alguien.

 

La enredo con sus brazos, con la mirada olivo brillando completamente; se había hecho la promesa de hacerla feliz, de hacer que sus ojos brillaran justo como lo hacían en ese momento, y por un momento había hecho todo lo contrario, ni toda la vida le alcanzaría para remediar el sufrimiento que le ocasionó, adiós mentiras, adiós secretos, si quería a Lily feliz, lo mejor era que comenzara con la honestidad entre ellos.

 

—Victoire perdió a su bebé –confesó, ella suspiró y su mirada se volvió un poco más dulce.

—Lo sé. James me lo dijo, que tenías miedo de que hiciera una tontería.

—Ella no quería que nadie se enterara del bebé, porque no sabía quién era el padre, y su amiga una medimaga le había informado que los primeros meses del embarazo son críticos, así que decidió esperar, para informarles.

—Pasó de la nada –su rostro se llenó de dolor cuando Teddy asintió.

—Dice que se durmió con dolor de estómago, y que al despertar un poco después, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, me envió un patronus, no quise dejarla sola, Lily… no es porque la siga amando, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que compartí mucho tiempo de mi vida con ella, Victoire…

—Lo sé –repitió suspirando –sé que ella jamás dejará de ser importante para ti, pero que el modo en el que te preocupas no es por que estés enamorado de ella, que me amas a mí, y que no importa que la cuides una semana y un día, al regresar a casa, los únicos brazos que quieres son los míos.

—No sólo tus brazos –le guiñó un ojo –te quiero completa –la besó de nuevo.

 

Se quedaron abrazados bajo la pérgola cubierta de florecitas que habían crecido tanto que colgaban unos centímetros arriba de la cabeza del metamorfo, que en ese momento tenía el cabello de un bonito tono rosa, que combinaba a la perfección con esas florecitas. 

 

Se movió un poco cuando el sol había cedido un poco ante la inminente oscuridad de la noche, pero Teddy se reusaba a soltarla, habían estado demasiado tiempo lejos, y para colmo, peleados.

 

—Volvamos a la casa a despedirnos ¿quieres? –gruñó pero la liberó para verla sonriendo.

—Te amo Lily.

—Te amo –besó dulcemente su mandíbula, lo sujetó de la mano para girarse a verlo sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa encantadora, que le hacía verse dulce y tierna, se quedó observándola un minuto, quería mejorar los detalles.

 

Había estado pensando en hacer una colección de memorias para ella, de los momentos donde parecía ser un ángel, alguna criatura perfecta que le otorgaba un poco de su luz, y era complicado, porque quería poner todos sus recuerdos con ella, pero elegiría los más detallados, y quería que ese fuera uno de los que le entregara.

 

La mirada coqueta y feliz cambió  tan rápido como lo solía hacer su cabello en él, cuando al entrar por la puerta, Scorpius Malfoy estaba siendo sujetado por James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus estaba con una mirada retadora, mientras Ginevra Potter tenía la varita en alto, su respiración era agitada y el bonito pelo ondulado de la mujer estaba alborotado.

 

—Scorpius –lo nombró en un tono asustado, molesto y desconcertado.

 

James lo soltó; la voz de su hermana había hecho que la resistencia y el enfado del rubio se fuesen al carajo, porque la observó, se acomodó los cabellos despeinados y le otorgó una sonrisa ejemplar y brillante.

 

—Lils –sus ojos grises seguían brillando en enfado, pero Teddy no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –elevó una ceja.

—Digamos que Al y yo discutimos sobre el pronóstico del Quidditch.

—Todos sabemos que Jarvis atrapará la Snitch de inmediato, no es necesario que pelees sobre cómo terminará el marcador, ciento cincuenta a cero a favor de los Cannons.

 

Todos la observaron sin comprender la razón por la que pronosticaba eso, ella nunca sabía nada de Quidditch, Albus suspiró enfadado y se dejó caer en el sofá.

 

—Ahora te crees una conocedora del Quidditch sólo porque te acostaste con su padre –se burló –porque si lo sabías, cierto, Scor –soltó un risita que fue más bien un resoplido –que se acostó con tu padre.

—Eso no es cierto –graznó enfadado Scorpius haciendo que James soltara una risita, a causa del hechizo que le había lanzado su madre antes de que la pareja entrara.

—Lily –los ojos esmeraldas brillaron ante el placer de eso.

—Scorpius yo…

—Te acostaste con mi padre –contestó dolido.

—Scor… por favor –intentó ir hasta él, pero se alejó, tropezando con lo que había detrás de él, haciendo que se cayera sobre su trasero, la mirada perdida y torturada de Scorpius le dolió profundamente.

—Evita volver a mi apartamento, evita volver a mi vida, _por favor_ –la voz se le había quebrado ante la súplica.

 

Lily tembló ante el llanto, Teddy la sujetó de los hombros, pero se soltó, caminó de un lado a otro, su corazón latía tan desesperado que en cualquier momento explotaría, lo sabía, necesitaba a Scorpius, lo necesitaba, porque si no, sentía que moriría lentamente, era su mejor amigo, su otra mitad, el hermano que no era su hermano pero sin embargo la quería, levantó la vista cuando Albus rió divertido y victorioso, Lily avanzó hasta él.

 

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer o decir algo, el puño de Lily Luna Potter se estrelló en la nariz de su hermano, provocando que le sangrara de inmediato, Teddy se cubrió la boca con una mano ocultando su sonrisa, Ginevra abrió los ojos sorprendida y James, él simplemente soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que su madre explotara en una risotada sincera y divertida junto a su hijo mayor, ocasionando que Albus Severus Potter se enfureciera.

 

Arremetió contra ella, pero su madre fue demasiado rápida, había detenido el ataque de su hijo incluso antes que el metamorfo, que había sacado ya su varita para atacarlo, y que James, que apuntaba también a su hermano.

 

—No, no, no, nada de peleas, has sido tú el que le informó a Scorpius algo que no te incumbía decirle, has arruinado una buena amistad, Albus.

—Sé lo que te molesta, Albus, sería bueno que lo hablaras con Scorpius y le dijeras que estás enamorado de él, en lugar de atentar contra todo lo que está a su alrededor y lo hace feliz ¡Tu amistad lo hacía feliz! ¡Tú lo hacías feliz! Pero arruinaste esa amistad, ese cariño, fuiste tú quien lo arruinó, no yo –chilló –él es tu mejor amigo, y tú eres de él, que yo lo considere mi mejor amigo no significa que él me vea de esa forma, pude interesarle en su momento, pero eso ya no es así, tienes que aceptar que él no te ama, no por mi culpa ni por la de Dom, sino por el simple hecho de que _no le gustan los chicos._

—Cierto Al –admitió James –Lily no tiene la culpa de haber nacido con lo que le gusta a Scor –le guiñó el ojo.

—Como sea –bufó –tú no le hiciste caso, prefieres al anciano de Lupin, que por mucho que te pueda fornicar, en un año o dos, dejara de hacerte tan feliz –sonrió triunfante.

—Oye, soy joven aún –frunció el ceño –si tu suegro frustrado ha podido acostarse con ella tengo tiempo de vida aun ¿no es así, Ginny? –la observó haciendo puchero.

—Es mi hija de la que hablan ¿saben? –sonrió divertida para Teddy.

—Tengo que felicitarte, Gin-Gin –admitió Teddy –tu hija quedó espectacular, de los tres, es la más hermosa, la más divertida, la más inteligente...

—Es porque te la coges, si te gustaran los hombres…

—Ya basta Albus –sentenció James con una mirada enfadada.

 

Lily sonrió cuando Teddy se alejó de ella, se habían aparecido en el apartamento, se habían estado besando desde que se marcharon de la casa de los padres de la chica, lo observó atenta, cuando su mirada seguía siendo intensa, sin llegar a ser felina.

 

—Así que te hubieses acostado con Scorpius también –gruño Teddy.

—No quiero pelear contigo, le prometí a James que la próxima vez que Albus se pusiera pesado no me dejaría ¿que querías? ¿Qué le dijera a Scor que lo que hizo me aterró? Que es el acosador que ninguna chica querría tener –río –dañaría sus sentimientos y él siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, y en su época pervertida jamás intentó nada, además la vez que le pedí que lo hiciera ninguno pudo hacer nada por falta de interés.

—Tienes algo que atrae a los Malfoy.

—Tienen sangre Black –dibujó la línea de la mandíbula de su novio y sonrió.

—Cierto, tiene que ser la sangre Black.

 

Los cabellos suaves y rojos cayeron sobre su rostro, se había olvidado de lo último que le pidió el rubio, la vez pasada había sido ella la que se había indignado con él, y ahora sabía cómo se había sentido el rubio, salvo que ahora era peor, se había acostado con su padre y no sabía cómo solucionar eso, y acudir a Draco Malfoy sólo empeoraría las cosas para su amistad.

 

—Tranquila, se le pasará a Scorpius –sonrió.

—No creo que a ti se te pasara pronto si tu mejor amiga, se acostara con tu padre ¿o sí? –negó.

—Bueno, no es como si hubieses violado a su padre ¿no?

—Bueno él… -se detuvo, tragó saliva, había recordado lo que él le había dicho la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, _cuida tus palabras,_ y si el castigo había sido bastante sensual y había logrado sentirse demasiado estimulada sexualmente, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Teddy, además, que su mirada se había vuelto un tanto peligrosa.

—Él qué –la incitó ladeando la cara, con voz suavemente peligrosa y pesada.

—Es un hombre mayor, tanto de edad como físicamente, no es como si una escuálida chica hubiese podido doblegarle.

— _Mi amor,_ una chica como tú puede doblegar a cualquier hombre, sólo es cuestión que sepas _como,_ y los tendrás a tus pies –sonrió divertido.

—No me interesa tener a cualquiera a mis pies, me conformo con tenerte a ti en mis brazos –lo abrazó y besó la vena que sobresalía en el cuello del hombre –aunque también me gusta tenerte entre mis piernas –sonrió rozando con su lengua la piel desnuda hasta su mandíbula.

—También me encanta la idea –se alejó aclarándose la garganta.

 

Lily frunció el ceño ante su negativa, normalmente necesitaba menos para que Teddy estuviese sobre ella buscando llegar a la pasión desbordada; fue arrancada de sus pensamientos, incluso del suelo, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura, giraron con ella tan de repente que lograron marearla.

 

— ¡Lily Luna Potter! ¡Deja de pervertir a tu profesor! –la voz divertida de Scorpius llegó a sus oídos, logrando un chispazo en su cuerpo que la hicieron sonreír feliz.

— ¡Scorpius! –chilló llevándose las manos a la boca.

 

Se echó contra el varón, completamente entusiasmada y feliz, el Slytherin la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que su aroma fresca le llenara las fosas nasales.

 

—No llores –pidió Scorpius Malfoy observando a Teddy.

—Eres un tonto, un grandísimo tonto ¿cómo puedes hacerme algo así?

—Albus no dejaría de molestarnos hasta que peleáramos, así que le di lo que quería, y cómo eres bastante mala actriz, preferí hacerlo así.

 

El rubio seguía en el apartamento cerca de la una de la mañana, mientras Teddy estaba aburrido de ver a su novia pegada a él, estaban en el sofá grande, Scorpius casi recostado y Lily junto a él, recargada en su pecho, sabía que se llevaban demasiado bien, incluso en el inicio, sentía celos; y ahora, bueno, sabía lo que Scorpius había sentido por Lily, y aunque la relación de Dom con él iba tan formal que se casarían pronto, no podía evitar sentir un poco de inseguridad al verlo así, con su chica, pensando que la posibilidad de un mundo donde la relación existente fuese entre Scorpius Malfoy y Luna Potter, y no con él.

 

—Voy a irme, porque te estás durmiendo –se burló Scor.

—No te vayas –se aferró a él –Teddy querrá tener sexo en cuanto te vayas y tengo sueño –sonrió, abriendo sus enormes ojos olivo.

—Teddy, deja a mi chica en paz… espera, por lo que mencionó Teddy hace un rato ustedes han estado peleados y lejos, hermano, me hubieses dicho, me hubiese ido hace seis horas –bromeó –no la dejes dormir, sacaré su justificante mañana.

—Yo aún tengo clases –se quejó Teddy, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Cubriré tus clases –sonrió.

—Eres un gran amigo, Scorpius.

 

El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Lily y desapareció por la chimenea.

 

oOo

 

Las manos de Lily se colocaron en los amplios pectorales de su novio, que estaba recostado muy a su malestar por ser completamente dominado, tan solo en la clase de ayer había estado en esa poción frente a todo el grupo con ella, pero en cosas totalmente diferentes.

 

Los suaves labios de la chica se separaron para dejar escapar un gemido que lo obligó a incorporarse, los movimientos de su novia lo torturaban, a pesar de que eran rápidos.

 

—Teddy –chilló enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas, para adentrarlo un poco más en ella.

—Lily –gruñó.

 

Su respiración era agitada, rió divertida al verlo, le encantaba verlo así de despeinado, su cabello había crecido un tanto, igual que el de ella, ahora Teddy tenía una melena un poco más larga de la que su tío Ronald tenía en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, enredó sus dedos en el cabello rosa chicle.

 

—Necesito un corte ¿cierto? –sonrió besando la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Lily, que sonrió.

—Pero no puedo decir nada –observó su cabello hecho marañas.

—Parece un nido de pájaros rojos, me encanta –admitió y su cabello se tornó pelirrojo.

—Me gusta tu color rosa chicle –admitió.

—Bien –sonrió pero se puso azul, haciendo que Lily riera divertida.

 

Salieron a la sala después de un rato, ya listos para irse a la Academia, claramente cada quién por su lado, Lily se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Teddy chocara contra ella, lanzándola un poco al frente.

 

—Hola –saludó Andrómeda frente a ellos.

—Abuela –soltó incrédulo y observó a su novia.

—Ted, ¿podemos charlar un poco? –su vista fue hasta la pelirroja que comprendió la indirecta.

—Me iré a la Academia, nos veremos después –le sonrió a Andrómeda.

—Espera –la detuvo Ted –dime ¿ya ha intervenido mi abuela antes? –Lily le miró desconcertada –sí, que si lo que quiere hablar conmigo ya lo ha hablado contigo antes, como la vez pasada, si es así, no sé porque quiere que hablemos solos.

—No –sonrió tiernamente Luna –no ha hablado conmigo de nuevo desde la vez de su casa –lo tranquilizó.

—Bien –aceptó haciendo un puchero, su mano se colocó en la espalda baja de su novia y la acercó a él, besándola efusivamente, haciendo que Andrómeda observara atenta –te amo, te veré en la Academia –pasó su pesada mano sobre el rostro de la chica despeinándola un poco.

—Tonto –sonrió, observó a la mujer y se despidió.

 

Ted Lupin enfocó su vista en su abuela en cuanto la pelirroja se marchó, la mujer sonrió y después soltó un pequeño suspiró, se giró para mostrarle los pequeños panqués, siempre los hacía para él cuando tenía que disculparse por algo.

 

—Significa que aceptas mi relación con ella –soltó serio, quería asegurarse de no malentender las cosas.

—No –soltó lastimosamente la mujer –quiero que sepas que me encuentro determinada a no aceptar esa relación, no la acepto, no me gusta, Ted.

—Entonces no sé qué haces aquí, no vas a convencerme…

—No vine a pedirte que la dejes –el hombre sonrió –vine a decirte que no quiero distanciarme de  ti, y que no me meteré en tu relación, pero de la misma manera, no me quieras imponer a Lily, ven a verme cuando ella vaya a ver a sus abuelos.

—Abuela, yo voy con ella a ver a sus abuelos, tres veces a la semana.

—Ven los dos restantes –pidió –sin ella.

—No quiero mentirle a Lily…

—Harry me ha dicho la tregua que hizo con ella y he decidido hacer lo mismo contigo, la única diferencia es que él sigue aceptándote a ti, porque te quiere más que a ella.

 

Teddy se quedó pegado al suelo ante las palabras de su abuela, Andrómeda no iba a mentirle en eso.

 

—Eso no… tiene sentido, abuela –contestó en un tono bajo y dolido.

—Lo sé, pero es verdad, Ginevra la adora, y Harry la rechaza, el hecho de que Astoria esté divorciada ahora no ha mejorado nada para la vida de Harry.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lily en eso? –frunció el ceño.

—No tengo la menor idea –sonrió –es la que más se parece a él, supongo.

—Albus es quien más se parece a él –rebatió.

—Físicamente. Sí. Emocionalmente, querido, es Lily, tal vez ve sus debilidades y fallos en su hija y no quiere aceptar que es como él.

—Harry es Gryffindor, Lily es Hufflepuff –le recordó.

—Él pudo ir fácilmente a Slytherin pero pidió ir a Gryffindor.

—Así es estás…

—Pero hay algo que tal vez nadie pensó en el momento de su elección –sonrió y observó a su nieto –incluso tampoco el sombrero seleccionador, Harry era un Horrocrux ¿recuerdas? –Teddy retrocedió un paso –del mismo modo, que nadie lo sabía, el sombrero tampoco ¿en qué influyó la parte de Voldemort incrustada en él para su selección? –Sonrió apenada –posiblemente Harry sería un Hufflepuff muy valioso. 

—Él me envió a la Academia para cuidar de ella, lo sé, Lily lo admitió.

—Sí, pero fue porque Ginevra se lo pidió ¿no has notado que tan bien te llevas con Ginevra de la misma manera en la que Scorpius es demasiado confianzudo con ella? –Se burló –ahora piensa devolverte tu puesto en el Departamento ¿por qué? Bien, porque los dos pensamos y se lo dijimos a ella, no es digna de ti, Harry siente apego por las personas valiosas, valientes, aguerridas, como tú, como su hijo James, quiere a Albus porque es casi su viva imagen, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando lo que más odias de ti se transforma en una persona, cariño?

—Lo odias –contestó, se limpió el rostro antes de que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos –ella no es como él, ella es opacada por lo que cree que es, pero…

—Me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije, comete los panqués, también hice para ella, no tienen veneno –le sonrió y caminó hasta la chimenea –oh cariño, deberías proteger más este lugar.

 

La anciana arrojó los polvos flu.

 

Teddy se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cubriendo su rostro, no podía creer lo que su abuela le había dicho, pensó que Harry pensaba que _él_ era quien no merecía a Lily, quien no era suficiente, pero jamás pensó que se lo hubiesen dicho a ella, arrojó todo lo que estuvo en su paso a causa de la ira, su sangre hervía ante la furia sabiendo lo que ella podría haber sentido en ese momento, lo que sentía ahora cada que iban a la casa de sus padres y la mirada seria de Harry; no iba por él, iba por ella.

 

—Joder –vociferó enfadado –maldita sea ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Lily? –cuestionó observando una imagen de la pelirroja que colgaba en la pared, donde la pelirroja sólo sonrió y le envió un beso, totalmente coqueta y feliz –no voy a dejar que ellos opaquen tu felicidad, te lo juro, no voy a dejar que nada te lastime o te haga daño.

 

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír y mandarle un beso, haciéndole suspirar, el lugar estaba lleno de sus recuerdos más felices.


	32. Felicidad.

La observó de reojo mientras daba su clase programada, ella anotaba lo que consideraba importante, pero como él amaba molestar a sus estudiantes, hacía énfasis en lo que no era importante y dejaba ir lo que sí en comentarios sin chiste, así que sonrió ante el hecho justo cuando ella volteó a verlo; grave error, tal vez ella pensó que tenía inclinaciones insanas con ella —aunque normalmente era cierto— en ese momento no, tragó saliva cuando la chica acarició sus labios con la pluma y la recorrió por su cuello.

 

—Como decía –se aclaró la garganta –cuando se está expuesto, hay muchas formas de ser atacados, la que más nos interesa evitar es la maldición asesina, porque ¿hay algo peor que la muerte?

—Lily Potter –se burló Jenny Smith haciendo que la clase riera.

 

Recargó sus caderas en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos con un rostro impasible, todos dejaron de reír del comentario y se agacharon, sumisos, como siempre.

 

—Estoy harto de sus comentarios negativos para su compañera _es torpe_ –informó en un tono que sólo Lily entendió como insinuación sexual –pero ninguno de ustedes es suficientemente bueno para mí.

—Ningún Potter es digno de usted, profesor –intervino Goyle –mi padre me ha contado sobre que su padre Remus Lupin impartió la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en sus años de Hogwarts, y que a pesar de todo, ha sido el mejor profesor que ha tenido en su vida; creo que es un honor ser su alumno también –sonrió honesto.

—Gracias Goyle y sí, mi padre fue profesor de Defensa y sin duda mejor profesor que yo –sonrió incómodo.

—No lo creo –intervino Lily con una mirada seductora –mi padre ha hablado mucho de su padre como un buen maestro, pero sin duda considero que usted puede superarlo en todo –se lamió el labio superior haciendo que su novio sonriera ante la insinuación, Lily debería aprender a defenderse en el campo de batalla tan rápido como a regresar las insinuaciones en pleno salón de clases.

—Son tiempos distintos _Señorita_ Potter, mi padre vivió en medio de dos guerras mágicas, yo, simplemente vivo en el mundo pacífico que él ayudó a construir.

—Tal vez debería notar que todos aquí piensan que es el mejor profesor –intervino Jack Goyle de nuevo –incluso los años más avanzados se han quejado de que usted no les de clases –se burló –aunque sabemos que se retirará pronto.

—Los chismes corren rápido ¿no?

—Al menos déjenos terminar el único año que tendremos la suerte de tenerlo como profesor –intervino Jenny Smith –después le tendremos como compañero –sonrió coqueta pero Teddy desvió la vista sin prestarle importancia.

—Volvamos a la clase, contrario de lo que mis compañeros del Departamento opinan, no soy tan egocéntrico que adoro las adulaciones –observó sobre su hombro a Lily, con una mirada posesiva, haciéndole saber que en el único lugar donde le gustaban, era en la cama.

 

Ella negó ocultando una suave sonrisa y anotó algo más de lo que él dijo.

 

oOo

 

Lily se alejó de su novio cuando la lechuza golpeó el vidrio del apartamento, él volvió a sujetarla, para pegarla de nuevo a su pecho, pero la chica se alejó con una amplia sonrisa, dejó pasar al ave y se hizo a un lado, después de trabajar con tantas, había optado por poner un poco de comida y agua para la que necesitara, y no hacerla esperar en lo que buscaba algo.

 

—Bien ¿quién nos interrumpe? –interrogó con pereza bajando el libro.

—Es Audrey –sonrió –quiere que vayamos a su pequeña reunión este fin de semana –observó emocionada a su novio, hacía casi cuatro meses que no veía a Audrey, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla –así ¿Qué dices? –sonrió.

—Digo que no –soltó bostezando después –cada vez tienes más cerca el final de año, y tienes que estudiar y practicar –movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Teddy por favor –le brincó encima, tomándolo desprevenido, Lily lo sintió contraer sus abdominales provocando una sensación agradable en ella.

—No –volvió a negarse.

—Di que sí –lo besó en el mentón suavemente, con la mirada fija en la de él –será sólo un fin de semana y es Audrey –le recordó meciéndose sobre él.

—Eres una gran chantajista –gruñó, se incorporó hasta ella y besó su garganta –pero aún no he dicho que sí.

—Bueno, sino dices que sí, no tendremos sexo jamás –le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, la mirada felina se colocó en su rostro.

—Sólo si prometes que nada de salidas con Scorpius y Jarvis hasta que pasen tus exámenes –pidió –y tendrás que ser demasiado obediente en el sexo ahora.

 

La chica soltó un chillido divertido cuando los dedos de Teddy se movieron en su estómago haciéndole cosquillas, rodeó su cuello mientras reía divertida, agradecía las medidas de seguridad que había tomado contra los muggles porque si no estarían en un serio problema.

 

—Dime algo –recorrió suavemente con su nariz el hombro de la chica, hasta detenerse detrás de su oído, en ese montón de risos pelirrojos, le encantaba su olor corporal, era suave y discreto, como ella –dime ¿eres feliz conmigo? ¿Te hago realmente feliz? –indagó en tono serio.

— ¿Por qué otra razón estaría contigo? –lo cuestionó sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

—El sexo –admitió.

— _El sexo_ –repitió con una suave risita –no es suficiente razón para hacerme permanecer a lado de alguien ¿no lo has pensado? Hay dos personas con las que pude quedarme, elegirlas, sin embargo, me alejé de ellos, pensando que posiblemente, si tenía suerte –se aferró a él y soltó un leve gemido –podría tenerte a ti, podrías enamorarte de la invisible Lily Potter.

—No eres invisible –la observó directamente a los ojos.

 

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de la mujer al escucharlo decirle eso, y la mirada que le dedicó fue tan intensa, que le hicieron sentirse bien.

 

La pasión que apenas había iniciado realmente se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta, la mirada de Lily fue confundida.

 

—Bueno, para evitar que nos encuentren haciéndolo en la sala, en la cocina o en otro lado, puse más seguridad, sólo yo puedo aparecerme aquí, y la chimenea sólo va en una dirección –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deberías avisarme eso, llevaré las llaves a todos lados.

 

Se levantó acomodándose la falda, Ted la sujetó de la muñeca y la besó tiernamente.

 

—Reboté seis veces antes de darme cuenta de que ya no puedo aparecerme libremente aquí –soltó Scorpius.

—Interrumpes –gruñó Teddy.

—Ya lo sé pero… -observó a Lily –dulce y adorable Lily… no puedes escuchar lo siguiente –sonrió.

— ¿Piensas declarártele a mi novio?

—Posiblemente a Dom no le guste la idea de que haga eso –se burló –y no, hay asuntos que tengo que aclarar con él de la Academia, tu padre envió la carta para que vuelva al Departamento, y piensan dejarme su clase –suspiró –no te vayas, ya lo dije –hizo pucheros.

— ¿Hace cuánto envió la carta? –interrogó Teddy.

—Hace unas horas, pero el director primero me quiso preguntar si podría tomar tus clases, después de todo falta muy poco, Harry quiere que vayas a Australia de inmediato a ayudar a James en una investigación que requiere a alguien mucho más competente y habilidoso, como tú.

—No voy a ir a Australia –se negó enfadado recargándose en el sofá.

—Claro que vas a ir a Australia –soltó Lily enfadada.

—No, sabes que tu padre sólo quiere que te deje sola, y no pienso hacerlo, es el fin de esta discusión.

—Yo iré a verte cada fin de semana –sonrió –no puedes darle el gusto a mi padre, Ted, él sólo busca que esto no funcione, y le vamos a demostrar que incluso estando de misión, lo lograremos.

—Lily, si damos pie a esto, cuando salgas de la Academia, te enviará al otro extremo del mundo, no quiero eso.

—Amor –se sentó en su regazo con una sonrisa –en tres años, él verá que no ha podido separarnos, no lo hará, te lo prometo, mi padre no podrá separarnos, nadie podrá separarnos, no mientras me ames realmente –sonrió.

—Lils tiene razón, Ted, tienes que ir a hablar con el director, a ver que más decía la carta, porque a mí no me ha dado todos los detalles. Y Dom quiere que vayas al apartamento, Lily, tiene algo que hablar contigo, y mi padre también, sólo que él quiere verte en su oficina.

—Iré primero con tu padre, no quiero que vuelva a amenazarme con correrme –rió divertida.

 

Usó la chimenea dejando a los dos Aurores en el apartamento, Scorpius volvió su vista al metamorfo y sonrió divertido.

 

oOo

 

Draco Malfoy levantó su vista hasta la pelirroja que entró sin anunciarse, puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, era inútil reprenderla siempre con lo mismo si sabía que al final de la charla, se le olvidaría y la siguiente vez, volvería entrar sin anunciarse.

 

—Buenas tardes –se sentó frente al escritorio en la bonita silla de piel de color blanco que flotaba.

—Iré al grano, Potter –soltó enfadado y se recargó en su escritorio –dime ¿qué es lo que quieres para ser mi nueva contratista? –los ojos grises brillaban y su ceño fruncido le indicó que hablaba en serio.

—Yo… señor Malfoy, ambos sabemos que ese trabajo requeriría más de mi tiempo y con la Academia…

—Dejarías la Academia, vamos, no tienes que mentirme a mí, te conozco muy bien, sé que odias la Academia, que la única razón por la que vas se llama Edward Lupin.

—Quiero ser Auror como mi padre –contestó seria y su mirada fue segura.

—Lily…

—Ya lo hemos hablado, señor –admitió –y si es la única razón por la que le pidió a su hijo que me hiciera venir, me iré.

—Por favor piénsalo.

—Yo no tengo nada que pensar, he estado los últimos meses negándome por una razón, y seguiré haciéndolo, con permiso.

 

Lily se tropezó cuando salió de la chimenea en el apartamento de Scorpius y Dominique, se quejó a causa del dolor en sus rodillas, se levantó con un suave suspiro, es que jamás se le quitaría lo torpe.

 

—Dom –le gritó cuando no la encontró en el lugar.

—Aquí estoy, lo siento, estoy terminando mi prueba, que dio negativa –frunció el ceño frustrada.

—Sigues sin embarazarte –negó.

—No, y mira que Scor y yo hemos estado siguiendo tu ejemplo con Teddy –le guiñó un ojo –incluso un millón de posiciones diferentes, pero no.

—He estado pensando que las mujeres a mi alrededor comienzan a querer hijos, no sé la razón.

—Dime que jamás lo has pensado –sonrió.

—Claro que lo he pensado, pero después de los veinticinco, soñaba con encontrar al amor de mi vida en la academia, y no estuve tan errada en eso –le guiñó un ojo –casarme con él después de un tiempo y dedicarnos a nuestra profesión antes de los hijos.

—Y algo te molesta –soltó Dom.

—Bueno, a mis trece años nunca pensé que del hombre que me enamoraría en la Academia sería mi profesor de _Infiltración y defensa en un campo abierto_ –se encogió de hombros –que tendría una larga carrera y lo bastante exitosa, como para que él ya estuviese en el momento de querer hijos.

—Bueno, Teddy ya es bastante viejo –se sentó junto a su prima.

—Eres su mejor amiga ¿te ha dicho algo respecto a eso? –le dedicó su mejor mirada tierna, haciendo que Dom no pudiese evitar hablar.

—Bueno, cuando vio que Scor y yo íbamos en serio con lo de la boda y tener hijos se quedó callado y no dijo nada, al inicio –suspiró –pero conoces a Scor y esa facilidad que tiene de irritar a todo mundo hasta que hable –se burló –él sin duda quiere hijos, y los quiere contigo, no va a presionarte en ningún momento, esperará hasta que te sientas por completo segura de que es momento para tenerlos.

—Lo odio –vociferó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que su prima riera divertida –lo odio porque es tan comprensivo, lindo y encantador, que me hace sentir como la mala de la historia por negarle un hijo –negó.

—Bueno, es que son una pareja, Lily, las decisiones tienen que tomarlas entre los dos, si no quieres hijos, él tiene que comprender que la que pondrá en pausa su vida y sus sueños eres tú.

—Creo que lo ha comprendido, ha entendido que tengo ganas de triunfar, ser alguien, ser buena en lo que hago, sentirme realizada como persona, no sólo como mujer y… lo amo, ¿crees que no lo amo suficiente por no querer hijos ahora?

—No amarlo lo suficiente ¿es que tienes un ave en lugar de cerebro? Que digo, las aves son más inteligentes que eso –bufó –Lily, cuando noté que se atraían, jamás pensé que su amor fuese a ser así de grande, creo que amas a Teddy más de lo que yo amo a Scorpius y Teddy te ama más de lo que Scor me ama, y de eso estoy segura –sonrió –que no quieras hijos está bien, no es tu culpa que tu novio sea un anciano –se burló.

—Cierto –admitió con una bonita sonrisa –algún día tendremos un hijo que se llamará Arthur –brincó emocionada –como el abuelo, será el primogénito, después tendremos a una niña que se llamará Ginevra, como mi madre, y tendré que pensar en los dieciocho nombres restantes –le guiñó un ojo a su prima.

—Vaya, sí que quieren hijos –la abrazó –bueno, con lo activos que son, sin duda agradece que he reforzado tus pociones.

—Lo agradezco –sonrió de nuevo –estoy tan enamorada de él, estoy tan feliz todo el tiempo, que tengo miedo de que sea un sueño solamente.

—No sabía que tenías sueños tan pasionales, y de serlo, todo sería perfecto, Andrómeda no se hubiese puesto como loca y tu padre tampoco.

—Cierto –abrazó un cojín.

 

Estuvieron la mayoría de la tarde hablando de los planes a futuro que ambas tenían, los de Dominique eran un tanto opacados por sus turnos en San Mungo, pero se las arreglaban, el único que gozaba ahí de un buen horario era Scorpius.

 

—Tengo que irme, le prometí que reduciría mis salidas _sociales._

—Tiene que dejarte salir de la cama –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—No es… bueno, también es eso, pero ha estado un poco histérico respecto a los exámenes finales, así que quiere que me la pase estudiando.

—Scorpius también ha estado estresado por eso –admitió –pero el sexo es un buen amigo que lo ayuda.

—Bueno, estamos bien en eso, pero cuando yo termino agotada suplicando poder dormir, él aún tiene energía suficiente para arreglar los detalles.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, Scorpius ya no estaba, Ted estaba en la mesa con un montón de papeles, el ceño fruncido y el cabello violeta, ni siquiera la observó, pero cuando puso un pie en el lugar, su cabello se volvió de color azul, haciéndole sonreír.

 

—Se ve estresado, _profesor._

 

El metamorfo levantó la vista lentamente, admirando el cuerpo de su novia, la falda blanca le llegaba a mitad de la pierna, dejando que la piel desnuda lo hipnotizara, subió su vista, había perdido peso, pero lucía delgada y hermosa, le sonrió coqueta cuando su vista llegó hasta su rostro, algo andaba mal en ella, y regresó su vista hasta las caderas.

 

—Te cortaste el cabello –soltó en un gruñido.

—Ya lo tenía demasiado largo –contrarrestó –tardaré menos en desenredarlo a esta altura –fue hasta él y lo besó –es cabello, crecerá.

—Cortaré el mío en ese caso –la jaló sentándola en su regazo –te ves hermosa –la besó.

—Vuelves a ser el novio lindo –rió –iré a ver qué llevaré para mañana.

—Regañaré a Audrey por sonsacarte en épocas de examen.

—Todavía falta un mes para el examen, Teddy –se burló Lily.

—Quiero que estés preparada, eso es todo –besó su mejilla –ve a la cama, tengo que trabajar –hizo un puchero.

—Si cambias de idea, sabes dónde encontrarme –rió y fue a la habitación.

 

Lily se fue  temprano a la cama, se quedó dormida después de un rato al descubrir que Ted en realidad si se quedaría a trabajar, despertó un poco cuando lo sintió abrazarla, pero sólo se giró hasta él para acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

 

—Te amo –susurró en la parte superior de la cabeza de Lily y cerró los ojos.

 

 

oOo

 

El apartamento de Audrey era inmenso, dejándole saber a Lily que le iba incluso mejor que cuando  trabajaba con Draco, había bastante gente, lo cual le indicaba que su personalidad encantadora le había permitido adaptarse a la perfección incluso en un mundo donde las costumbres mágicas eran demasiado diferente a lo que ellos acostumbraban.

 

Se giró cuando escuchó que la pequeña niña de ocho meses que venía con una bruja de cabellos miel, su rostro se veía un poco cansado y navegaba un poco por controlar el llanto de la niña que lloraba desesperada.

 

—Basta Tracy –pidió la bruja –no te pongas insoportable ahora –la agitó para mecerla.

—Sólo la espantarás –frunció el ceño Ted.

—Supongo que tú sabes mucho de niños ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? –le reprendió la mujer.

—En realidad ninguno, pero en la familia donde crecí había muchos niños y yo siempre fui el mayor –sonrió.

—Vaya práctica –se burló.

—Bien, déjame ayudarte.

 

Fue hasta la chica y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña Tracy, su rostro adquirió rasgos de pato, haciendo que de inmediato se calmara, le extendió los brazos y la niña de inmediato cedió ante los encantos del metamorfo.

 

—Dice tu mamá que eres insoportable ¿es cierto? –le sonrió y la pequeña manoteó feliz balbuceándole algo al hombre.

—Claro, si yo fuera una metamorfa también la controlaría.

—Se trata de tener encanto –contestó Ted frunciendo el ceño y se alejó con la niña rumbo al gran ventanal, para ver la ciudad.

 

Audrey sonrió ante los hechos y negó divertida para soltar una carcajada que enfadó a la mujer.

 

—Oh vamos Eliza –la tranquilizó –has estado cansada, entre el trabajo y cuidar de la niña es normal que estés fastidiada.

—Bueno, si Harvey ayudara un poco como ese chico, sería mejor.

 

Lily observó a su novio, seguía jugando con la niña, en ese momento la tenía en brazos, sobre su cabeza, los dos rieron como locos cuando el hilo de baba le cayó en la mejilla al hombre.

 

—También quiere hijos –contestó Lily suspirando.

—Es raro cuando ellos los quieren –soltó Eliza –te lo digo en serio, mi novio perdió la cabeza cuando me embaracé, y ahora… bueno, es complicado.

—Ted es un encanto mientras esté de buenas –contestó Audrey –creo que es de mis conocidos favoritos, y por eso soy la persona más feliz del mundo porque esté con mi mejor amiga –abrazó a Lily. 

—Es guapo, sensual y le gustan los niños, no lo dejes ir o tendré que lanzarle las garras –bromeó Eliza.

—No pienso dejarlo ir jamás –admitió sonriendo –iré a regañarlo –se levantó cuando Teddy comenzaba a lanzar a la niña un poco por los aires haciendo que riera como loca.

—Ted –lo reprendió, así que cargó a la niña bien y cambió sus facciones a las de un gato.

—Descubrí que no le gustan los perros –sonrió.

—Eso es genial, pero no deberías lanzarla por los aires, cuando es…

—Pero le encanta –frunció el ceño.

—Y es peligroso –le informó.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que la pequeña Tracy será una chica de acción cuando crezca ¿verdad amiga? –la bebé golpeteó y sonrió en contestación –ves.

—El bebé pareces tú –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Ginny giró cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro, le sonrió al hombre un tanto confundida, y asintió cuando él miró la silla vacía.

 

—Pensé que estarías en tu casa, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, y menos sola.

—No quiero estar en mi casa –informó viendo la vida en de la calle frente a ella –me aburro de estar ahí, ahora que mis hijos están grandes, Lily en una de las relaciones más estables que jamás pude imaginarme, me pregunto qué hubiese sido de mí si jamás hubiese dejado de jugar por tenerlos –suspiró.

—Huiste de mí –contestó él.

—Vamos, Draco, dejemos eso en el pasado ¿quieres? –sonrió –no hui de ti, escapé de lo que siento por ti, de lo complicado que sería para mí que fueras mi jefe, verte todos los días posiblemente, con las escenas frescas de lo que entre nosotros pasaba, y dejó de pasar un día porque te comprometiste con Astoria.

—No éramos más que simples amigos, Ginny –le recordó –recuerdo que me atreví a besarte cuando estabas ebria, fue el beso más esperado en mi vida.

—Estábamos ebrios la vez que lo hicimos.

—Corrección, estabas ebria cuando lo hicimos, yo no lo estaba –la pelirroja lo observó con el ceño fruncido –ni siquiera sabía si te gustaba en esa época, éramos los mejores amigos, sí, pero jamás te dije nada porque ciertamente no quería perderte, incluso cuando me comprometí con Astoria supliqué a Merlín no perderte, te amaba, te he amado más de lo que he amado a nadie en mi vida.

—Fuimos un desastre, pero al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos –lo sujetó de la mano –si hay algo que no está destinado, y somos nosotros, al menos nos seguimos teniendo uno al otro.

—Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, _Potter_ –gruñó.

—Weasley –informó tomándole a su café, mientras su vista se perdía en la nada.

—Te duele separarte de él, ironías, yo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me separé de ella.

—Mi matrimonio con Harry no fue una tortura si eso quieres decir, nos llevábamos bien, nos seguimos llevando bien, es sólo que veo a mis padres y noto que a pesar de tener tantos hijos y nietos se han ido quedando solos –negó –yo sólo tuve tres, y ahora técnicamente estoy sola, no me gusta esa vida.

—Yo sólo tengo un hijo –se encogió de hombros –y la mujer que amo me envió directo al infierno.

—Audrey McLaggen no te envió al infierno, sólo te pidió que volvieras en un año, y es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Deberían sentarse y hablar entre ustedes ¿Sabes? Tú me arrojas a sus brazos y ella hace lo mismo, me lanza hacia ti.

—Es que ninguna te quiere en realidad –le otorgó una sonrisa sencilla, cálida y adorable, logrando que algo en su interior se moviera incómodo, como antes.

—Soy mucho hombre para ustedes –contestó, haciéndole soltar una risotada.

—Vaya, Malfoy, eso no se ha ido, el ego, porque posiblemente es lo único que sigue en lo alto –bromeó.

—Bueno, no sé Potter, pero el mío es un poco difícil de controlar.

—Oh por Merlín, eres un macho que prefiere morir antes de ser impotente.

—Bueno, es que no lo soy –gruñó.

—Tienes a una chica loca por ti, supongo que tengo que creerte eso –admitió haciendo que él sonriera triunfante.

 

La camarera le dejó su café y se retiró, Draco observó a la pelirroja frente a él ¿qué tenía Ginevra Weasley que no podía lucir imperfecta? ¿Qué tenía que le hacía sentir como un adolescente inseguro, ante tanta belleza? Se secó las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones, observándola atento.

 

—Quiero que seas mía –informó haciendo que Ginny lo observara confundida –hace años te negaste a ser mía –la mujer sonrió.

—No descansarás hasta que trabaje para ti ¿cierto?

—No, ahora me he obsesionado con tu hija, quiero que sea mi contratista estrella, y no voy a descansar hasta que eso pase.

—Oh vamos…

—Tú eres la del don maravilloso en el juego, ella detrás del juego, quiero que en un futuro no muy lejano ella se encargue del equipo.

—Te estás volviendo viejo –sonrió.

—Ven conmigo a París –pidió –pediré una habitación para ti si es que te soy tan irresistible y no podrías controlarte –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco –te quiero conmigo, ya lo dijiste, si no pudo funcionar nuestro amor, déjame tenerte de todas las demás formas.

—Creo que cuando vayas por Audrey eso podría incomodarle.

—Bueno, ella es visionaria y te adora, eres su ídolo, y había insistido en que te suplicara en que trabajaras con nosotros.

—Iré a París –aceptó y él sonrió triunfante –y veremos si nos acoplamos como equipo, pero no es un sí definitivo.

—Con eso me conformo –su mirada gris fue intensa, haciendo que se removiera, ese hombre tenía el poder de estremecerla con una sola mirada, lo amaba, lo había hecho hacía años, lo seguía haciendo ahora, y comprendía que si no podía tenerlo de esa forma, también quería tenerlo de la forma en que sí podía.

—Sin duda agradezco que permanezcas junto a mí, eres lo único que tengo y…

—He pensado en la posibilidad de que hagas una adquisición más –Draco frunció el ceño al verse interrumpido, esa mujer jamás lo dejaba decirle lo mucho que significaba para él –tu hijo y mi sobrina están pensando en tener a tu nieto por fin.

—Algo escuché, pero soy demasiado joven para que alguien me llame _abuelo._

—A quién le importa tu juventud, _abuelo,_ creo que necesitas un medimago en tu cuerpo de los Chudley.

—Es que fuiste tú quien envió a Jarvis ¿verdad? –Ginny soltó una risa cantarina, encantadora y divina, era la mejor melodía para sus oídos, eso jamás cambiaría.

—Sólo charlábamos y se me ocurrió que tal vez Dom esté tan estresada con San Mungo que no ha podido embarazarse por eso.

—Bien ¿algún nepotismo más? –sonrió.

—Oh vamos, fuiste tú quien no permitió que Scorpius siguiese tus pasos.

—Quería que mi hijo fuese él mismo, que se olvidara de qué pasos seguir, si los de su madre o los míos.

—Astoria jamás ha trabajado.

—Sí bueno, a algunas personas prefieren la comodidad.

—Tú nunca la dejaste trabajar –la defendió.

—Pero tampoco es como si ella hubiese querido hacerlo.

—No pelearemos por eso –aclaró.

—Hagámoslo, vamos, peleemos por algo, me encanta pelear contigo, tu ceño fruncido, tus mejillas rojas a punto de estallar, la chispa en tu mirada, lo disfruto.

—Eres un imbécil, nunca cambiarás –negó.

—Esa es mi chica, vamos continúa, ríñeme hasta que me den ganas de callarte a besos –las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron, sí, Draco jamás perdería el don de provocarle un millón de sensaciones.

 

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de todo y nada, como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban y encontrarse en una cafetería en el centro de Budapest sin duda había sorprendido a Ginny; ella estaba ahí por trabajo, no sabía por qué razón estaba Draco, pero por un momento quiso engañarse y pensar que la había seguido, como tantas veces en el pasado, cuando siempre estaba ahí, para recordarle que no importaba que estuviesen separados, casados con diferentes personas, él siempre iba a amarla; ahora no era así, al menos podía tenerlo como amigo.

 

—Si vendrás conmigo a París ¿cierto? –la observó e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro que le quedaba a la medida.

—Aún falta un mes para eso, Draco –negó enfadada –ya te he dicho que sí.

—Hace tres años me dijiste lo mismo y nunca llegaste.

—Lily había enfermado, y tuve que ir por ella a Hogwarts –le recordó –ahora ella tiene una pareja, en la que confío más que en nadie para cuidar de ella.

—Es bueno que el señor Lupin se animara y dejara de ser un idiota con tu hija.

—Bueno, es la sangre Black ¿cierto?

—Seguramente tiene que ser –se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja, cerró los ojos en una mueca de enfado –que su padre fuera un idiota –terminó.

—Ibas a decir que sí –le sacó la lengua divertida.

—Yo también tengo sangre Black –le recordó.

—Por eso lo he dicho –sonrió.

 

La acorraló contra la puerta, la mirada de Ginny brilló un poco más, y su rostro se volvió serio, expectante ante lo que él haría, su respiración se agitó al sentir la figura de la pelirroja contra la de él, la sensación lo llenó por completo, sintiéndose indiscutiblemente en un paraíso, esa sensación que había dejado de sentir desde hacía años atrás, la clase de satisfacción, emoción, lujuria en cantidades exactas y perfectas, acercó su rostro al de ella, mezclando sus alientos, rozó un poco sus labios, sólo un poco, no quería volver a lo mismo, quería saber si algo entre ellos había cambiado _ahora que amaba a Audrey,_ pero cuando contuvo el aliento y el deseo de besarla se apoderó de todo él, supo que así pasaran cien años, jamás dejaría de sentirse de esa forma con ella, Ginevra Weasley le completaba a la perfección, era su otra mitad.

 

—Te veré después –murmuró ella y se alejó, sin permitirle que la besara de nuevo.

—Ginny –la observó.

—Descansa –se alejó de él y entró a su habitación, había tardado en besarla.


	33. Visión a Futuro.

Dominique bajó de golpe la carta y observó a su novio, estaba sentado en el suelo de la estancia, con un montón de papeles, los cabellos platinos estaban alterados porque habían estado en la cama, y apenas se había dispuesto a trabajar, sus ojos grises se posaron en ella y su rostro serio y frustrado por el trabajo se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

 

— ¿Pasa algo malo, amor?

—No, es sólo que me han ofrecido un nuevo trabajo –sonrió.

—Pensé que te agradaba trabajar en San Mungo.

—Bueno, sí, me gusta, pero no todo en la vida es San Mungo ¿no crees?

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros –ya, dime ¿quién te ha propuesto trabajo?

—Tu padre –sonrió –dice que le encantaría contar con mis servicios para hacerme cargo de las lesiones y de supervisar a los jugadores y suplentes –chilló emocionada, pero el rostro de su novio se contrajo en una mueca de horror –si no quieres diré que no.

—No es eso, me encanta que te llamen para otro trabajo, que sea mi padre…

—Cierto, no pensé en eso –sus hombros cayeron ante la decepción.

—Es sólo que… acepta –sonrió y su novia lo observó confundida –no sé si está haciendo todo esto porque me quejé con él de lo malo de tus horarios, que estábamos pensando en tener un hijo, pero con ese mal horario, no podrías pasar mucho tiempo con él y conmigo, haciendo otros seis hijos más.

—Bobo –sonrió la rubia –pero si no estás seguro no aceptaré.

—No soy nadie para negarle al mundo del deporte a la mejor sanadora, además, después de cómo ayudaste a Audrey, posiblemente mi padre quedó satisfecho con tu desempeño como medimaga.

—Iré mañana a hablar con él –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ahora ve a dormir, me quedaré aquí, trabajando.

—Falta un mes para ese examen Scor –musitó.

—Sí, y es el examen final del curso, y es difícil, siempre me quejé de mis profesores cuando estuve en Hogwarts y en la Academia, bueno, no sabía que tan difícil era planear esta mierda sin matar a alguien –sonrió.

—Eres un…

—Era un chiste, sólo que no podemos ponerle algo peligroso, pero tampoco sencillo, se me agotan las ideas, Ted tiene unas ideas brillantes, ya está terminando su planeación y yo sigo estancado y…

—Ven a la cama –sonrió.

—Dom, en serio…

—Ven a la cama, puedes pedirle a Teddy que unan sus  exámenes, él aceptará.

—Amor, eso jamás se me hubiese ocurrido a mí solo –sonrió fascinado.

—Lo sé, por eso eres el hombre de la relación.

—Graciosa, le enviaré una lechuza de inmediato.

—Son las diez y media.

—No puede estar dormido…

—Yo no dije que estuviese dormido, posiblemente esté teniendo sexo salvaje con Lily y sabes que le enfada que lo interrumpas cuando está con Lily, y más si está en medio del sexo.

—La enviaré por la mañana.

—Buen chico.

 

oOo

 

Separó sus labios para soltar un leve gemido de placer cuando los labios del metamorfo bajaron por su columna vertebral, se mordió el labio inferior cuando la rodeó desde atrás, ascendiendo por su piel desnuda, hasta besar su cerviz, la erección estaba presente en la parte baja de su dorso, sus manos masajearon gradualmente sus senos mientras su boca se posaba en su barbilla, mordiendo suavemente.

 

—Te amo, Lily Luna Potter –murmuró en un agitado susurro.

—Te amo –echó su cabeza hacía atrás, golpeando con la clavícula del hombre y girándose a besarlo, provocando una sensación de confort en él, haciéndole sonreír, ni siquiera estaban teniendo sexo, sólo se estaban tocando uno al otro.

 

Lily se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio y observó la colección de imágenes que él le había puesto frente a la cama, se perdió en cada uno de esos bellos momentos que habían tenido juntos y los que vendrían, no le había mentido en eso de que tendrían muchas fotos de ellos juntos.

 

—Dime en qué piensas –pidió besando su mejilla.

 

Teddy estaba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama, con la espalda de la chica recostada en sus pectorales, observaba las imágenes y sonreía con un brillo nostálgico y feliz en los ojos.

 

—Estoy recordando los momentos en que tomamos esas fotos –sonrió y sujetó las manos de Ted, ya que la rodeaba con sus brazos desde su posición.

—Me encantan esas fotos –admitió él –te ves hermosa.

—Creo que cuando seamos viejos, nuestros nietos podrán darse una ligera idea de cómo eran sus abuelos de jóvenes.

—Es bueno que no me dejaras tomarte fotos desnuda –bromeó el metamorfo –aunque sean mis nietos, no me gustaría que te viesen desnuda.

—Ni a mí –admitió riendo.

—Pero sin duda no me molestaría tener una colección privada de ti desnuda.

—Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Lupin –contestó riendo –ni en tus sueños más salvajes pasará eso.

—Ya –suspiró.

 

La observó en silencio un rato más, mientras ella se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos, la estrujó un poco y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 

No habían perdido la posición en la que durmieron, los brazos del hombre seguían alrededor de su cintura, lo observó, su respiración era acompasada, se levantó suavemente para no despertarlo, había estado trabajando mucho en los preparativos del último examen.

 

oOo

 

_Luces tan sensual incluso dormido, que no quise despertarte, mereces más que nadie dormir; pero pensando en la propuesta de una colección privada de nuestra intimidad… he decidido que sólo bastará con que alimentes mis fantasías, en lugar de ser al revés, dejé el desayuno preparado para ti._

_Ten un buen día, amor._

_Lily L. Potter._

—Debería comenzar a dejarme notas poniendo mi apellido en su nombre –suspiró observando a las imágenes moverse frente a sus ojos, se alborotó los cabellos azules y los cambió a un tono neutral, pero últimamente sus habilidades le estaban fallando, no podía dejar el color azul, incluso cuando ella no estaba. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Lily.

 

Se duchó, no tenía clases temprano, así que pudo dormir más tranquilo y más tiempo, aunque no le agradaba perderse la vista matutina de su novia, lucía encantadora recién levantada.

 

Se vistió con flojera, aunque quisiera ir desnudo a la Academia para placer de su chica, no quería dar tremendo espectáculo, además tenía que ir a ver al director, y algo le decía que no lo querría ver de ese modo.

 

—Profesor Lupin –sonrió el hombre poniéndose de pie –tome asiento, por favor.

—Llámeme Ted o Teddy, no soy profesor –le recordó.

—Auror Lupin –corrigió el director –porque jamás se deja de ser Auror una vez que se es –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Scorpius le dijo que le ofreció dar mi clase el último mes.

—Así es, el señor Potter me tomó totalmente desprevenido respecto a solicitarme que le dé de baja sus clases para que pueda unirse al Departamento de nuevo.

—Sí, algo escuché de eso.

—Tengo que admitir que a pesar de ser una Academia y que deberíamos ser los superiores, no es así, no puedo ignorar las órdenes del jefe de Aurores, y menos si sus habilidades son tan requeridas.

—Mi su… padrino, está siendo extremista, hemos tenido una discrepancia y es su forma de buscar venganza –informó –lamento que afecte tanto la estabilidad de la Academia, director.

—Lo que ocurre, Auror –sonrió –es que el señor Potter arruina mis planes y los del consejo directivo –le extendió unos papeles que Teddy tomó con el ceño fruncido.

 

Se dedicó  a leer por unos minutos y tuvo que volver a releer porque no comprendía lo que esos pergaminos mostraban, levantó la vista sorprendido observando al hombre con una sonrisa amigable en los labios, así que esos planes ya los tenían desde hacía cuatro meses.

 

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ofrecerle esa plaza estable como profesor, sabemos muy bien que nos rechazará, por su repetidas quejas de ser catedrático, pero no podemos negar los pedidos de nuestros alumnos, y el hecho de que en efecto, ha sido uno de los mejores profesores que hemos tenido en años, ha logrado motivar a sus alumnos, hacer que quieran dar lo mejor de ellos, y son cualidades que no cualquiera tiene.

—Podrían ofrecerle esto a Scorpius –soltó observando el pergamino con la petición de unirse a la Academia.

—Usted debe tener una visión a futuro, señor Lupin –informó el anciano –es joven todavía, pero no puede entregar toda su vida al Departamento sin siquiera vivirla como debería, nosotros no ofrecemos los riesgos laborales ni la adrenalina de las misiones, pero ofrecemos una oportunidad de que sin duda verá crecer a sus hijos, peleará con su futura esposa por asuntos diferentes al no pasar tiempo con ella y sus hijos, dígame ¿qué abarca su visión a futuro?

—Ha cambiado mucho a lo largo del tiempo –admitió sorprendido.

—Lo dejaremos pensarlo, pero debe saber que la vida tiene más posibilidades y más opciones, no se enajene a una sola.

—Lo pensaré –sonrió.

 

Avanzó hasta su despacho, se dejó caer en su silla observando la foto de Lily sobre su escritorio, no había pensado jamás en la posibilidad de volverse un verdadero profesor, pero había estado pensando en la posibilidad de formalizar las cosas con Lily, proponerle matrimonio, casarse, tenerla por fin, y no podía si se quedaba en la Academia, tenía que aceptar volver al Departamento de Aurores con Harry.

 

—Guarden silencio –gruñó enfadado al ver a los alumnos perdiendo el tiempo.

 

Su vista fue a todos lados del aula, pero Lily no estaba, así que frunció aún más el ceño, ella jamás era impuntual.

 

— ¿Dónde está Potter? –gruñó.

—Se quedó con el profesor Carter –informó Jenny.

—Bien, prepárense para la clase –se giró para sentarse en lo que sus alumnos se alistaban para la clase de prácticas, eso le daría tiempo de tener a Lily a solas cinco minutos.

 

La chica entró agitada al salón, con la vista preocupada, se tranquilizó cuando lo  vio relajado, suspiró aliviada y avanzó hasta él.

 

—Perdón la tardanza, pero el profesor Carter me distrajo dándome un sermón sobre que es malo superar la cantidad de palabras que fueron señaladas desde el inicio.

—Déjalo ser, cree que puede ser el único listillo.

—Bueno, ¿dónde están los demás? –elevó una ceja.

—Alistándose para la clase, Potter –sonrió.

—Vaya, el profesor no podrá cumplir su fantasía en ese caso –vio el escritorio.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó a su madre, estaba guardando su ropa en un sencillo baúl, seguía hablándole de cosas de trabajo, que no se fijó en el ceño fruncido de su hija.

 

—Mamá –la detuvo –esta ropa es la que usas normalmente ¿no es así?

—Sí ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Vas a ir a París con el señor Malfoy, por Merlín no puedes usar esto –le mostró unos pantalones de vestir, eran ajustados y bonitos.

—No tienen nada de malo.

—Exacto –sonrió –es _el señor Malfoy_ el hombre del que has estado enamorada por años y te llevarás ropa tan… de trabajo.

—No eres nadie para criticarme, Lily –la reprendió –además, sólo iremos a trabajar.

—A París, claro, a trabajar, él quiere llevarte a la ciudad más romántica del mundo y piensas que sólo irán a trabajar –negó –eso no pasará, no mientras estés con él, te invitará a salir, te adulará y terminarán en la cama.

—No pasará, porque también yo estaré presente, Lily.

—Deberías cambiar la ropa que llevas un poco, ser más… la joven de hace veinte años y menos la mujer de Potter –se encogió de hombros –adoro a papá, pero ya no están juntos, sé más tú.

—Lily, eres la menos adecuada para decirlo.

—Ya lo sé, salir con Teddy me tomó más de lo que a cualquier persona normal le tomaría, sin embargo, ahora que sé lo que es estar con él, lo enamorada que estoy, jamás iría a pasar unos días a París con esto, no si quiero conquistarlo de nuevo, llevaría ropa que sé que a él le gusta, aunque a mí no.

—Te has vuelto toda una chica atrevida, Lily –sonrió su madre.

—Se trata de conquistar al amor de tu vida, no a cualquier mago, madre –sonrió –así que deberías llevar algo más… tú, y menos la reportera de Quidditch, es sólo un consejo.

—Ese es el problema, cariño, sólo somos amigos y así está bien.

—Él está enamorado de ti, podrá engañarse fingiendo que no, alegando todas y cada una de las excusas, que fuiste su primer amor y que sólo es la bonita fantasía de lo que fue, que lo suyo no estaba destinado, que el amor se terminó, lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que jamás, ha dejado de pensar en ti, la forma en la que me mira pensando en ti, como sus ojos brillan cuando sale tu nombre en una conversación, te ama, y tú a él, ve a París y no vuelvas hasta que no esté completamente fuera de negación, ambos –completó a ver a su madre.

 

Ginny observó a su hija salir de su habitación, no podía creer en lo diferente que actuaba, ya no era la chica tímida, deprimida y acomplejada, ahora era una joven fuerte y con el autoestima en su nivel más alto, suspiró, porque aunque quisiera atribuirlo todo a la hermosa relación que tenía con Ted, él no era el único responsable de la actitud de su hija, sólo le faltaba admitir que lo de ella era el Quidditch, más no la Academia, suspiró, tenía que agradecer correctamente todo aquello, quería ignorarlo, pero no podía ignorar la felicidad de la pequeña pelirroja.

 

Draco Malfoy levantó la vista, sonrió cuando la cabellera pelirroja se giró hasta él, la vista chocolate lo escaneó por completo, le otorgó una mirada perversa acompañada de una pequeña mueca de superioridad, haciendo que Ginny rodara los ojos, él jamás cambiaría.

 

—Vas a acosarme ahora, Weasley, está bien que seamos personas solteras, pero, ten un poco de recato.

—Eres un descarado mujeriego, no creo ser la única persona que viene aquí mientras te estás vistiendo ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

—En realidad eres la única persona que se puede aparecer aquí, es lo único que no ha cambiado aquí a través de los años.

—Usé la chimenea –se sacudió el hollín de su ropa.

—Por qué no sabías si podías seguir apareciéndote, pero de tus ganas.

—Por supuesto –giró el rostro para toparse con una de las piezas de porcelana que ella le había regalado hacía años, con su primer pago que recibió de las Arpías, se acercó como hipnotizada –aún lo conservas.

—Es lo más valioso que hay aquí –admitió terminando de abotonarse la camisa azul claro que tenía puesta.

—Por favor, no digas tantas tonterías a la vez, me costó realmente poco y fue en un bazar muggle en Israel.

—Es lo único que me has regalado, tacaña –sonrió cuando Ginny lo observó sorprendida.

—Era joven, venía de una familia numerosa, quería gastar todo lo que pudiese mientras pudiese ¿es algún delito? –sonrió.

—Desde luego que no –se acercó a ella –pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta París, si es que te animabas a no dejarme plantado.

—Ya hice el baúl, pregúntale a Lily, de hecho está bastante inconforme con la ropa.

—Entonces es sensual y poco recatada, bien, la apruebo desde ahora.

—Deja esa actitud casanova ¿puedes? –Suspiró –me haces sentir incómoda sabiendo lo que sientes por otra mujer y hablándome de esa forma a mí.

—De acuerdo ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por Lily en todo este tiempo –admitió.

—No hice mucho, y posiblemente mis razones no fueron las correctas para ayudarla y lo sabes.

—Aun así la ayudaste, se ha vuelto una chica segura, divertida…

—Me recordaba a ti, y mientras la veía sonreír recordaba las veces que me sonreías a mí –admitió y se acercó a ella, para que anudara su corbata –con la necesidad de saber si era como tú –Ginny bajó el rostro –y al mismo tiempo luchando con la idea de que pudo ser mi hija, y puedo jurar que esa fantasía venía a tu cabeza cada que veías a mi hijo interactuar con tu hija.

—Claro que no –se burló divertida –y agradezco que te involucraras a tiempo antes de que esa bonita amistad se arruinara.

—Scorpius comprendió que no puede amar a tu hija de la manera que quiere, porque no es correspondido, así que en realidad sólo guardó sus sentimientos por ella, pero no estoy seguro de que no sufre al verla con Edward, sabiendo que ella lo ama a él, que duerme con él por las noches y todo esa mierda con la que nos gusta torturarnos no sólo a la hora de dormir.

—Se ve feliz con Dominique –admitió.

—Sí, es tan feliz con ella como nosotros con nuestros respectivos esposos –negó –pero no puedo obligar a tu hija a amar a mi hijo, y él lo sabe, al menos la tiene como yo te tengo a ti.

 

Ginny fue hasta la pequeña maleta que estaba a un lado de la chimenea, Draco negó y la observó serio por el hecho.

 

—Vas a regresarla –gruñó.

—Tú pediste el permiso para el hechizo, no yo, y  he estado teniéndola en casa por mucho tiempo, creo que es momento de que la recuperes –sonrió.

—No quiero una maleta con un hechizo indetectable.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella, es tuya, no mía…

—Te la regalé, eso implica el hecho de que hice lo que quise con ella ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, que harás si alguien te viene a preguntar por ella.

—Le diré que tengo un pedazo del alma de un mago tenebroso en ella y por lo tanto no puedo mostrarla.

—Te llevarán a Azkaban si dices eso –elevó una ceja.

—No me importa –me pediste que te regalara algo con un hechizo indetectable y lo hice, para demostrarte que no hay nada que no pudiese hacer por ti, por lo tanto, ayudé a tu hija en sus momentos frágiles, pensando en que eso te haría feliz, ya que no acudía a ti…

—Me hubiese gustado que fuese tu hija –admitió.

—Si Lily hubiese sido mi hija muchas cosas serían diferentes, por ejemplo yo no hubiese masacrado su autoestima como tu esposo lo hizo, al decirle que era poco para alguien tan brillante y perfecto como Lupin.

 

El rostro de la mujer cambió por completo, antes era tranquilo y relajado, pero el color abandonó el color, haciendo que se pusiera más pálida.

 

—Debí suponer que tendría a Lily amedrentada para que no te dijera nada de como llevó a Andrómeda Tonks a su trabajo para exigirle que se alejara de su nieto porque era muy poca cosa para él.

—Maldito hijo de…

—Tranquilízate –pidió.

— ¡Por qué! –Le reprochó enfurecida –por qué rayos no me lo dijiste, Draco…

—Pensé que tu hija lo haría, en mi brillante idiotez, pensé que lo sabías.

—Esto no se quedará así –lo señaló enfadada –sé que tu vida es diferente y que amas a otra mujer, pero pensé que había algo fuerte entre nosotros, me ocultaste algo tan serio, Draco…

—No vas a matarlo –la sujetó de las mejillas, la observó serio y su voz fue una orden –merece un gran castigo, pero no puedes matarlo, piensa en Lily.

—Todo es mi culpa –intentó alejarse –hice de Lily un ser indefenso y no me alcanzará el tiempo para reponerle eso.

—No ha sido tu culpa, ella es como él…

—No lo entiendes –lo empujó –no fue el mejor de los momentos cuando me embaracé de Lily, estaba deprimida y todo el tiempo pensando en que lo mejor que podía pasarme era morirme.

—Ginny –la observó incrédulo –eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, no puedo creer que eso pasara por tu mente.

—Pues pasó, durante nueve meses cruzó por mi mente terminar conmigo y mi hija –se encogió de hombros –todo eso debió afectarle, es mi culpa, no de Harry.

—Él es un mal padre y no puedes negar eso, bien, cruzó por tu mente, y posiblemente cruzó por la mente de tu hija en un momento, pero las dos demostraron que son más fuertes de lo que el mundo piensa, de lo que ustedes piensan –enredó sus brazos alrededor de ella y dejó que sus vías respiratorias se llenaran de ese delicioso aroma a frutos rojos que siempre había sido tan característico de ella.

—Debiste decírmelo –lloriqueó e intentó alejarse.

—No te alejes –pidió –siempre lo haces, siempre me alejas de ti como si…

—Arruinaré tu cara camisa –se excusó.

—Siempre lo haces ¿no? Interrumpirme cuando sabes que te diré lo mucho que significas para mí.

—Es algo que no quiero saber, que no me importa que lo digas.

— ¿Por qué no? –la observó.

—Porque tú amas a Audrey McLaggen, y quieres aferrarte a lo que no pasó.

—Sí, amo a Audrey –admitió –me ha hecho sentir algo que había olvidado, despertó ese sentimiento de necesidad, de sentir algo mío, de aferrarme a algo o alguien y tomé a la primera chica desprotegida que vi, y era ella, amo a Audrey McLaggen, pero no tanto como te amo a ti, Ginevra.

—Deberías esperar…

—No –soltó reacio –haré lo que Audrey me pidió, le daré ese año y cumpliré con la regla implícita, voy a estar contigo así no me quieras cerca.

 

Volvió a invadir su espacio personal de la pelirroja, logrando que la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido, Audrey podría lograr todo en él, menos hacer que su corazón estuviese latiendo así de rápido, eso era sólo algo que Ginny Weasley podía lograr, la sujetó de la nuca y sus labios estuvieron igual de cerca que la otra noche en Budapest.

 

—Si quieres convencerme de que no te amo, aceptarás estar conmigo –musitó –vamos a darnos esa oportunidad y comprobar de una vez por todas si estamos o no hechos el uno para el otro.

 

No esperó a más, no quería que se escabullera de nuevo como aquella noche, sus labios chocaron en un beso apasionado, habían pasado años desde la última vez que sus bocas habían estado en contacto como ese, pero la sensación era la misma, él no podía describirla, todo ese tiempo pensó en una forma y no podía, no era pasión ni lujuria, sabía que la deseaba, a un grado tan exagerado que no podía explicarse, la deseaba de tantas maneras que no podía entenderlo.

 

—No puedes negarnos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo –murmuró pegando su rostro al pecho de la mujer –no puedes negar el hecho de que nos amamos.

 

oOo

 

Lily observó a su jefe, tenía el cabello alborotado y la corbata mal puesta, clara señal de que había estado teniendo una noche muy loca, no dijo nada a pesar de que le molestaba, lo quería con su madre, no con otra mujer.

 

—Señor Malfoy, sé que no me interesa su vida sexual, pero le diré una cosa, mi madre está enamorada de usted, y según por lo que tengo entendido, usted en un momento lo estuvo…

—No sigas –la detuvo.

—Quiero muchas cosas en mi vida, y una de ellas es que mi madre sea feliz, por lo tanto, sé que su felicidades usted y…

—Tu madre y yo estamos saliendo –le informó con el ceño fruncido –es la única mujer descarada en el mundo que se atrevería a enviarme así a la oficina –elevó una ceja platinada –porque claramente pensé que tendríamos sexo salvaje pero al final decidió que se me haría tarde para la oficina –gruñó.

—Me encanta saberlo –admitió con una sonrisa enorme –creo que son el uno para el otro.

—Me alegra saber que al menos alguien en tu familia lo aprueba.

—El resto de mi familia no saben lo increíble que es usted –admitió dejando los pergaminos en su escritorio.

—Lily, ya tengo a tu madre conmigo, y eso hace que adelante mis planes para dejar la empresa –admitió –y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, antes de retirarme quisiera dejar a las Arpías de Holyhead en tus manos al igual que los Chudley Cannons.

—Pensé que Audrey se encargaría de…

—Las cosas con ella son complicadas ahora.

—Sé a qué se refiere –admitió –no se preocupe, las cosas mejoraran dentro de poco, está feliz en este momento, usted también…

—Hablaste con ella.

—Teddy y yo hemos ido a verla hace poco –se encogió de hombros –iremos a la fiesta que organiza en dos semanas –admitió.

—Como sea, ya sea que ella vuelva o no, te quiero a ti enfrente de esta empresa, Lily –la pelirroja ocultó la sonrisa de satisfacción –tienes que tener una visión mejor del futuro ¿la tienes?

—Quiero mi futuro junto a Teddy –afirmó.

 

Era la primera vez en su vida que veía las cosas a futuro, sabía lo que realmente quería, podía vacilar en todo, menos en el futuro que quería compartir con Teddy.

 

—Bien, es bueno, y si ambos son Aurores ¿cada cuánto se verían? –Lily separó los labios pero no pudo responder, era una clase de examen para el cuál no había estudiado aun.

—Bueno…

—Si tu padre sigue con la estúpida idea de que no eres suficiente, tú irás a un escuadrón diferente y se verán cada seis meses, cada año, porque no coincidirán –informó –tendrías veinte, el treinta –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –para ti no hay problema, eres joven, él no ¿no ha llegado a ese momento en su vida que quiere hijos? Porque todos llegamos a ese momento, siempre queremos de alguien que continúe con nuestro apellido –elevó una ceja –pero tú estarás lejos, el buscará otra, porque la misma necesidad, te hará a ti refugiarte en brazos de otro –Lily negó –dime ¿no has cerrado los ojos y has imaginado a Ted Lupin sosteniendo un pequeño lobo entre sus manos? Sujetándote mientras es el lobo metamorfo más feliz cuando le digas que serán padres por primera vez, eso no pasará de una visión tuya si sigues pensando que tu camino es ser Auror –se puso de pie –puedes ser exitosa y tener todo lo que quieras en el mundo, pero no si sigues en esa insistencia, llegará el momento en que tu carrera te consuma, y a él, y el hermoso recuerdo de su relación se quede en viejas fotos, lo veas con otra familia y te descubras a ti misma en los brazos de alguien que no te provoca lo mismo que él.

 

Lily observó a otro lado y contuvo las lágrimas, sabía que su jefe le decía eso porque deseaba lo mejor para ella y para su empresa, pero, no podía evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho al imaginar que sus sueños podrían no materializarse. Porque quería ser Auror, más que nada en el mundo.

 

—Más que a Edward –musitó su jefe que se había vuelto a sentar –es interesante.

—Amo a Teddy sobre todo en el mundo…

—No sobre tu sueño de ser Auror –se burló.

—Es mi sueño, si él me amara no me pediría que abandonara mis sueños.

—Él no lo está pidiendo, yo lo estoy planteando en una suposición –sonrió –piénsalo bien, Lily, pero no lo pienses por mí, por tu madre, tu padre, tus hermanos o por Edward, piénsalo realmente para ti, que es lo que quieres, que es lo que esperas, que te haría feliz.

—Tener a Teddy junto a mí –admitió –siendo Aurores…

—No me lo digas, no quiero ver como tu boca escupe mentiras mientras tus ojos son obligados a mirar a otro lado para ser silenciados.

—Es bastante cruel –soltó dolida.

—Soy realista, te quiero, de una forma muy retorcida y cruel, pero te quiero, y no quiero que sigas el camino que no te llevará a ser feliz, te lo digo yo, que tuve que elegir entre ser como papá o ser como mamá, ustedes piensan que tienen el mismo destino miserable y ruin que nosotros, pero no es cierto, tienen una gama de posibilidades abiertas para ser felices, pero siguen caminos que no deberían ser viables para ustedes.

—Sigue siendo ser como papá y mamá para mí –le recordó.

—Tu madre era feliz volando, verla era tan hermoso porque le apasionaba, esas lechuzas viejas y locas son tu mundo, tu pasión, es hermoso ver como trabajas con ellas, por eso no te he movido de ahí, pero admitamos que tus ojos se posaron en la oficina de Audrey desde hace días atrás, sabes que quieres esa oficina, pero te da miedo admitir, que eres mejor de lo que todos pensamos que eres, te da miedo ser lo que eres y como eres, una chica linda y fabulosa.


	34. Prueba Final Pt. 1

Teddy sonrió al verla llegar, sin embargo su rostro se contrajo un poco al ver su mala cara, Lily Luna Potter jamás llegaba de mal humor de su trabajo, era más fácil que se saltara alguna clase de la Academia que su trabajo, y la última vez que había hablado con Jarvis le había dicho lo mucho que Lily odiaba la Academia, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que ese mundo no era para Lily, y él, había descubierto que sus malas habilidades era porque secretamente no intentaba mejorar, sólo iba para mantener las apariencias de que era su sueño dorado.

 

—Te ves bastante enfadada –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora no quiero chistes sarcásticos –pidió y fue hasta la habitación, dejándolo de pie junto a la mesa.

 

Bien, era más que estar enfadada, suponía que Draco Malfoy había hecho o dicho algo para enfadarla en ese grado, posiblemente seguía molestándola con que se volviera contratista, jugó con la sortija en la bolsa de sus pantalones, si seguía de ese humor, no iba a poder proponerle matrimonio esa noche.

 

—Lily, cariño, hoy es día de los abuelos Weasley ¿recuerdas? –entró con una sonrisa pero la chica le dio la espalda.

—El abuelo le pidió a la abuela ir fuera a cenar, como en los viejos tiempos, así que me envió una lechuza disculpándose por no estar.

—Bien, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Posiblemente renuncie a mi empleo –informó sin inmutarse –necesito prestar más tiempo a la Academia y ese empleo no me lo permite.

—Creí que lo querías para sentirte independiente, no porque te gustara.

—Puedo ser independiente ahora –se acomodó –ahora déjame dormir.

—Un viejo amigo de Hogwarts regresó al país, pensé que querrías venir.

—Diviértete –musitó.

 

Su cabello se volvió purpura sin quererlo, y no pudo quitarse ese color, por más que lo intentó, se acomodó en el incómodo sofá y se quedó dormido, si Lily estaba tan de mal humor incluso para verlo, no iba a incomodarla con su presencia.

 

Lily observó sobre su hombro el lado vacío de Teddy, había descargado sus frustraciones con él, cuando era quien menos culpa tenía de todos sus predicamentos mentales, pero tal vez estaba así por su culpa, por ser el hombre de su vida, posiblemente si le amara menos, podría no importarle seguir por ese camino, se observó las piernas desnudas y las lágrimas cayeron en su piel, tenía que dejar de ser menos egoísta, esa pequeña siesta le había servido para soñarse a sí misma en un futuro no tan distante con un pequeño niño de tres años cambiando su cabello de un tono a otro, mientras lo sujetaba de la mano le decía _“mamá”_ y se alejaba corriendo, desapareciendo en la nada, para volverse una visión de ese mismo niño arrojándose a los brazos de otra bruja, siendo besado y mimado, no le había dicho mamá a ella, sino a esa bruja, y ver a Teddy perder el brillo en sus ojos cuando la vio a ella, había dolido, era un sueño, lo sabía, pero no quería que eso se volviera real, no quería perder a Teddy, y escuchar a ese pequeño decir la palabra mamá, había hecho que su vientre reclamara engendrar un hijo de ese metamorfo, y no sólo su vientre, toda ella lo deseaba, se cubrió el rostro y suspiró.

 

Teddy entró por la mañana ya duchado, por mucho que no quisiera molestarla, tenía que entrar a vestirse para la Academia, la observó de reojo y se detuvo, su cabello se volvió rosa chicle, la pelirroja estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, en pantaletas y una delgada blusa que le permitía saber que no tenía sostén, se golpeó a si mismo mentalmente ¿podría ser que le había esperado así toda la noche? Se le secó la garganta sólo de imaginarla así, esperando por él buscando solucionar sus problemas, el cabello le cubría el rostro, ya no era tan largo como antes, ahora llegaba un poco más debajo de su hombro.

 

Se levantó sin observarlo y fue a la ducha, suspiró abatido y sin poder evitarlo, su puño se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared, tan fuerte, que sus nudillos sangraron de inmediato, no conforme con ello estrelló su otra mano, fue hasta el baño, para verla debajo de la regadera, con la vista en el techo y el agua cayendo en su pecho.

 

Rodeó su cintura desde atrás y cerró la llave para girarla hasta él, la mujer lo observó, posiblemente tenía la idea de que él había hecho algo mal, y eso la enfadó un grado más con ella misma, así que lo alejó.

 

—Disculpa que…

—No te esperé así –le informó, lo cierto era que había pasado la noche en esa posición, pero no esperando por él, porque sabía que no llegaría, sólo para evitar molestarla, y eso la hacía amarlo y odiarlo al mismo momento, amarlo porque era sin duda un hombre perfecto, y odiarlo por ser tan considerado cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba.

—En algún momento tenemos que solucionarlo, Lily –informó enfadado, ahí estaba, lo quería molesto, furioso con ella.

—Pero no será hoy –informó saliendo de la ducha.

 

Teddy suspiró, intentando controlar su furia, pero no siempre controlaba su mal temperamento, así que su puño derecho rompió la baldosa de la ducha, haciendo que la piel de sus nudillos se reventara y comenzara a sangrar.

 

Lily lo observó cambiarse de manera fúrica, su cabello normalmente azul estaba purpura, ni siquiera iba de un tono a otro, su vista se enfocó en la sangre de su mano, pero sólo se mordió la lengua, no quería empeorar las cosas, si sabía que la causa de ese mal humor era ella.

 

—Te veré en clases –informó en un tono enfadado.

—Yo no…

—Como quieras.

 

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, terminó de ponerse el sujetador, el enfado ni siquiera le permitió ver que la parte superior de su cuerpo seguía desnuda.

 

Sintió los labios violentos de Teddy sobre los de ella, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, no lo había visto volver, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, besándola de forma desesperada, podía sentir la ira del metamorfo fluir en sus venas, por la forma en que la sujetaba, la besaba, todo en él indicaba furia.

 

—Joder, Lily –gruñó observándola directamente a los ojos –puedes matarme, lo prefiero a esa actitud fría y distante, no sé qué hice, pero…

 

 Los labios de ella se pegaron a los de él, de forma suave, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y cayeron a la cama, la mujer le enredó las piernas en las caderas, mientras tiraba de la playera negra ceñida al cuerpo de su novio; que se dejó desvestir, no es como si Ted Lupin fuese muy resistente a tener intimidad con ella, podía apostar que si a mitad de la clase lo besaba, se olvidaría de que alguien más los observa.

 

—Te amo, Edward Lupin –musitó agitada –con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser –las lágrimas cayeron por sus cienes.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, amor? –limpió sus lágrimas.

—No quiero perderte por mi estupidez, eso pasa –se refugió en los brazos de Lupin, el lugar que siempre la hacía sentir segura.

—Malfoy te dijo algo.

—No, abogó a tu favor, de hecho, tal vez por eso me siento traicionada, tú lo odias, y aun así te defiende.

 

oOo

 

Lily corrió tan rápido como pudo para evitar que el hechizo la golpeara, y funcionó, el hechizo aturdidor golpeó una roca, se asomó para descubrir la ubicación de sus atacantes y sintió la punta de una varita en su espalda.

 

—Tira tu varita, pequeña zorra –se burló Jenny Smith.

 

La pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió la mujer y sintió las uñas rasguñarle el rostro, el ardor se disparó de inmediato y sintió el calor de su sangre manchar la pálida mejilla.

 

—Espero que no vayas de llorona con el profesor Lupin –soltó.

—Sólo espero que estés vacunada contra la rabia, perra –respondió, Dominique y James habían estado enseñándole como contestarle a Jenny Smith, y creo que funcionó, porque el insulto acompañado de una bofetada la descolocaron por un largo segundo.

 

Agradeció ya no tener el cabello tan largo cuando Smith la jaló, empezando a pelear con ella, no es como si el entrenamiento funcionara bastante bien, por el contrario, pelear físicamente era casi nuevo para ella.

 

Teddy se giró cuando sus alumnos contuvieron un grito y la emoción en sus rostros se perdió cuando frunció el ceño, Lily y Jenny rodaron a través de una pequeña pendiente que había en el campo de batalla, cuando se detuvieron a unos metros de él, su novia estaba debajo de la otra mujer, y aunque le hubiese podido parecer sexy, la pelirroja se cubría el rostro lo mejor que podía ante los golpes de la enfurruñada hembra.

 

—Espero que eso te ubique en tu lugar –gritó enfurecida –eres una idiota inútil y jamás podrás ser alguien en la vida, no importa que Harry Potter sea tu padre ¿lo escuchas?

 

Jack Goyle la jaló de inmediato, incluso antes que Teddy, sujetándola de la cintura para evitar que se le fuera encima de nuevo.

 

—Haznos un favor a todos y lárgate de la Academia, maldita fracasada –pataleó.

—Ya basta –gruñó Teddy y una de las patadas de la alterada mujer lo golpeó en el pecho –Lily ¿estás bien? –la pegó a él cuando estuvo de pie.

 

La postura no pasó tan desapercibida para el grupo, el temible profesor Lupin tenía una mirada asesina, y tenía a la pelirroja muy cerca de él, un macho protegiendo a su hembra.

 

—No importa cuánto te revuelques con ellos, no podrás robar su talento –se burló Jenny y se alejó de Goyle, saliendo de la clase.

—Todos vuelvan a trabajar, Goyle, estás a cargo.

 

Salió del aula para seguir a su alumna y darle un maldito ultimátum, no le importaba nada, estaban a pocos días del examen final, y si lo corrían por ser tan brusco con una alumna, no iba a importarle mucho, no iba a permitir que alguien tratara así a su novia.

 

oOo

 

La mirada de Teddy seguía siendo felina, la observaba atentamente, seguía seria y desaprobaba lo que le había hecho a la baldosa del apartamento, pero no decía nada, él había dicho a la abuela Molly que había sido en una clase, así que no podía reprenderlo ahora.

 

—Basta –ordenó –Teddy, basta –gruñó, pero la mano libre del metamorfo seguía moviéndose entre los suaves muslos de su novia.

—Ya he dicho que amo que uses faldas ¿cierto? –sonrió de lado al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, tantos meses saliendo y seguía cohibiéndose ante sus palabras –ese rubor deberías guardarlo para cuando estés acalorada y sudorosa –movió sus dedos hasta la zona más íntima de la chica –mientras me tienes dentro.

—Ya terminaste de curar su mano ¿cierto cariño? –indagó Molly.

—Sí –tragó saliva, la mano de su novio había huido de ella pero aun así la acarició, dándole una pequeña oleada de placer, aumentando el deseo de subirse a horcajadas en él y suplicarle que la tomara.

—Bien, ayúdame a preparar la mesa –sonrió encantadora.

—Perfecto –le guiñó un ojo a su novio y se alejó.

 

Molly Weasley ya tenía todo listo en el comedor, cerró la puerta y le sonrió.

 

—Te veo un poco feliz ¿algo que decir? –sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que soy la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra por tenerlo a él conmigo –suspiró –pero no lo sé, abuela –suspiró.

—Bueno, nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado –admitió –cuando Nymphadora se enamoró de Remus, las cosas fueron complicadas al inicio, cariño, pero al verlos juntos, creo que me remonto a esos años, la forma en que tiene colores específicos para ti –le sonrió –el hecho de que su cabellera sea azul todo el tiempo, o que se vuelva purpura cuando se enoja contigo… son cosas que no se olvidan, el hecho de que seas la mujer  de él, te ama, lo amas ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

—Él quiere que tengamos un hijo, pero… no sé si estoy preparada para eso.

—Yo no sabía si estaba lista para tener un hijo y tuve siete, incluso cuando nació Ginny dudaba si realmente sería buena madre, es algo de lo que jamás se está segura cariño, uno no es bueno ni malo, simplemente siempre trata de hacer lo mejor respecto a ustedes.

—Pero si tengo un hijo con él ahora, después…

—Hablé con Jarvis hace unas noches –admitió la mujer mayor –cariño, creo que tu luz sólo te ha encandilado a ti, querías brillar aquella noche que no sabías que hacer respecto al empleo que Scorpius te consiguió, ahora brillas en casi todo tu esplendor, y no es por la Academia, deja de hacerte tonta a ti misma y admite que has descubierto un mundo que te apasiona, te gusta ver los hilos que mueven al Quidditch, lo has visto de otro modo, un mundo detrás de lo superficial.

—Bueno sí, pero…

—No cometas los errores que cometieron tus padres, parte desde la cima de la felicidad, sé consiente que en algún momento tendrás que descender, pero no porque la virtud se te terminó, y la juventud se esfumo, sino porque quieres volver a esa raíz ¿qué es lo que quieres al ir descendiendo?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Digamos que ser Auror no es la cima de tu vida y mucho menos de tu felicidad, cuando seas igual de vieja que yo, no tendrás nada que te haga sentir bien, feliz y estarás sola, con una familia que te guardará rencores por poner primero a tu trabajo que a ellos, ahora, piensa en ese puesto de contratista como la verdadera cima de la montaña, tendrás tiempo para Edward, tendrás tiempo para ti, para tu relación y para tus hijos, tendrás que estresarte y ser infeliz un tiempo, pero no toda la vida.

—Así que mi destino es el Quidditch –se burló.

—Es el lugar donde más brillas, porque te gusta, te apasiona y entregas más de ti, que en el otro camino que se supone que deberías disfrutar y amar.

—Ya –admitió.

—Sobre los hijos, déjalo al azar, como tu abuelo y yo –sonrió –Victoire jamás se cuidó con Teddy pero en su destino no estaba engendrar un hijo de él, deja de truncar al futuro por el miedo y deja que pase, ya son una pareja oficial, feliz, un hijo de ustedes es algo que quiero ver.

—Le pondré Arthur –sonrió y las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica –mi primer hijo con Teddy se llamará Arthur.

—Es un nombre tan hermoso –admitió la abuela –nadie quiso tanto al abuelo como para nombrar a su hijo como él.

—Yo los adoro a los dos –la abrazó –los amo a ti y al abuelo, no lo duden nunca.

— ¡Llegamos! –Gritó James desde la sala –Louis y yo nos encontramos en un restaurante y pensamos en venir a comer la mejor comida del país ¿no te molesta abuela? –entró y se unió al abrazo.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, aquí siempre hay comida suficiente para un ejército –sonrió la mujer encantada.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily y su hermano negó, restándole importancia.

 

La cena fue entretenida, Dominique, Scorpius y Albus se unieron a la cena, los abuelos tenían ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, haciendo que el corazón de Lily latiera emocionado, había logrado tener a cuatro nietos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, haciendo a sus abuelos felices, así que miró a su novio que bromeaba con James y Dominique, y reía completamente feliz, sabía que un hijo no sólo los haría felices a los dos, sino que a más personas, y sus mejillas se encendieron ante la mirada feliz del metamorfo. Le daría un hijo.

 

oOo

 

Lily estaba sentada al frente, observando lo sensual que se veía su novio, con el cabello negro azulado, porque no podía mantenerlo completamente de un tono diferente a menos que fuera azul eléctrico.

 

Avanzó de un lado en el aula, hablando de técnicas que ayudaban a infiltrarse bastante bien en campos abiertos, los hechizos que mejor iban en esos casos.

 

—Este examen es peculiarmente especial y peligroso –advirtió Teddy y observó a la pelirroja.

—Así que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo terrorífico lo dejaría para el último examen –enarco una ceja Goyle.

—Así es, cuando la mayoría de ustedes escucha ir de misión, piensa que iremos a lugares desolados y tenebrosos o a villas mágicas y no siempre es así, otras veces, tenemos que rodearnos y convivir con los muggles –observó a su clase hacer cara de disgusto –es nuestra obligación y deber cuidar de nuestra comunidad ¿no es así? Y cuándo estamos en el mundo muggle es más complicado mantener el anonimato, los muggles son peligrosos.

—No pueden ser mejores que nosotros –se burló Jack.

—Cierto Goyle, ellos no pueden usar magia, cuando estás en una batalla con otro mago, sabes que lo más peligroso que puedes recibir de tu oponente es la maldición asesina. Pero ¿qué es lo peor que un muggle puede hacer en una batalla?

—No lo sé –admitió enfadado.

—Está prueba no es tan extrema pero sí peligrosa, por lo tanto vendrá ayuda del Ministerio, quiero que ustedes se unan al lugar por separado y no por equipo, es una prueba que inicia como individual, pero el profesor Malfoy ha dicho que se complementará en equipo.

—No entiendo, tendremos dos exámenes al mismo tiempo –se quejó Stuart.

—No exactamente, ya lo he dicho, llegarán al lugar ustedes mismos, harán mi examen que consta de una hora, y después de eso, se desbloqueará el siguiente, para que se termine la siguiente hora con la prueba del profesor Malfoy, será en equipo, pero no menos estresante y ligera, tienen que recordar todas las técnicas de infiltración y recuerden –los detuvo cuando todos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a irse –no todo será lo que parece ¿bien? –juntó sus manos en ocasionando un sonido fuerte –suerte, porque la necesitarán.

 

Lily se dirigió a su trabajo, aun pensativa, les faltaba una semana para el examen final, pero Teddy y Scor ya habían comenzado a dar pequeños detalles de la protección y qué tan difícil sería.

 

Tomó la carta de Witch Weekly y negó con una sonrisa, comenzaban de nuevo a pedirle una entrevista, se acercaba fin de año escolar y querían los detalles de cómo estaba y sus planes para el siguiente año.

 

Terminó sus pendientes y fue hasta el apartamento, Teddy guardó automáticamente sus cosas, se había negado a darle detalles del examen, pero secretamente le decía que debería estar bastante atenta, que posiblemente pueda distinguir a alguien entre la multitud.

 

Lo besó efusivamente al saberse en la privacidad de su apartamento, el chico hizo hacia atrás su cabello y beso delicadamente su cuello.

 

—Necesito que hablemos de forma sería, Lily.

— ¿Es muy malo?

—Quiero que dejes la Academia de Aurores.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? –se alejó ofendida.

—Los dos sabemos que odias la Academia y que sigues ahí por comprobar que puedes terminar los tres años.

—Eso no es verdad –frunció el ceño –y aunque lo fuera, no puedo creer que...

—Me ofrecieron una plaza fija de profesor –le informó y ella sonrió –en estos meses aprendí a respetar y admirar la profesión –se encogió de hombros –y ya he seguido los pasos de mi padre en más de un aspecto –la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó –pero no pienso aceptar ser profesor si sigues en la Academia.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Te amo, Lily, y quiero estar contigo de una forma oficial, y no podremos mientras siga siendo tu profesor, por eso te pido que dejes la Academia –levantó la mano para que esperara un poco –si tu respuesta es completa y definitiva en que no, lo aceptaré, pero regresaré al departamento de Aurores los años que quedan de tu carrera.

—Bien –aceptó –dejaré la Academia, pero no pienses ni por un momento que no terminare mi primer año, además, el señor Malfoy ha estado insistiendo en que trabaje definitivamente para él y deje mi tontería de Aurores, y he estado tan tentada en decir que sí, que no he dormido cuando no hacemos el amor –lo besó.

—Te amo, Lily.

—Además, admito que he estado pensando en lo mucho que quiero tener un hijo contigo, te amo, Teddy –rodeó su cuello y lo besó

—No estás jugando con mis sentimientos ¿verdad? –sus ojos brillaron en felicidad pura.

—No, no estoy jugando, he estado pensando en la razón para negarme, y mi abuela tiene razón, somos una pareja estable, no creo que me dejes cuando me embaraces ¿o sí?

—Por Merlín no, jamás te dejaría con o sin hijos, siempre seré tuyo, de la misma forma en que eres mía ¿verdad? –sonrió.

—Completamente tuya.

 

Guio la mano del hombre hasta su pecho y la deslizó hasta su vientre, con una mirada pervertida que lo hizo sonreír.

 

—Witch Weekly me pidió una entrevista, quiero hacer lo nuestro oficial, después de todo, se publicará después de la ceremonia de graduación, todo el mundo sabrá que somos pareja, y que seré la nueva contratista de los Chudley Cannons –le guiñó un ojo –la sesión será mañana ¿quieres venir? Será en Australia.

—Tenerte en la playa –gruñó –donde firmo.

—Sabes dónde –sonrió.

—Quiero que comiences a usar mi apellido en tus notas –admitió –quiero que uses mi apellido desde ahora –la besó.

 

Lily se dejó guiar hasta la habitación, donde se dejaron caer en la cama, los labios del hombre se pegaron a la intimidad de la chica incluso sobre la ropa interior, ella suspiró soñadora, había dejado de tomar la poción desde que había hablado con su abuela, así que posiblemente pronto el pequeño Lupin vendría en camino.

 

Lo besó cuando el rostro de su novio llegó hasta el de ella, al mismo tiempo en que lo sentía albergarse en su interior, gimió de placer cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintió la sonrisa malvada en sus labios, pensaba castigarla por guardarle el secreto de que quería un hijo con él.

 

oOo

 

El traslador los dejó más temprano de lo que esperaban en Australia, Teddy la apareció en la playa donde habían quedado, pero no había movimiento, así que la rodeó de las caderas y la besó suavemente.

 

—Tenemos un rato para nosotros en la playa –gruñó y besó su cuello –no sabes las ganas que tuve de hacerte mía en la playa de las Bahamas.

—En las vacaciones viajaremos allá y lo haremos durante horas –le besó la vena sobresaltada de su cuello –si es que tienes tanta resistencia.

—Oh nena, tengo diez dedos aun –le recordó.

—Cerdo –contestó divertida y lo alejó, las facciones del hombre habían adquirido las de un cerdo, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

—Este cerdo te encanta, él y sus –levantó las manos –pezuñas –se encogió de hombros, haciendo que ella se desternillara de risa.

—Eres un bobo –negó limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa.

—Traje mi cámara –informó él –posiblemente no sea un buen fotógrafo, pero tengo a la mejor modelo.

—Dijimos que las fotos serían de los dos –le recordó.

—Bueno, lo sé, pero… tomando en cuenta de que llevas considerables fotos mío desnudo, creo que tengo derecho a igualar el número, y ya que no quieres estar desnuda para mí, al menos modela.

 

Teddy la observó, llevaba un vestido un poco extraño para él, si se acercaba en ese momento y deshacía el moño dejaría a la vista sus pechos, pero el vestido seguiría en su lugar, quiso igualar el tono claro de azul de la  tela pero no pudo, haciéndole gruñir, pero si veía bien, tenía pequeños pedazos de un tono más oscuro, así que se conformó con ello.

 

La pelirroja se sentó en una pequeña roca y le sonrió, se veían su tenis blanco, así que negó, era una rebelde por naturaleza.

 

—Date prisa –ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Ya –levantó la cámara que tenía y el flash dejó constancia de que la había fotografiado.

 

La persiguió por la playa, se tomaron unas cuantas fotos juntos, besándose, de él acorralándola contras las rocas y besando su cuello, sujetando sus senos.

 

—Te estás volviendo pervertido –murmuró agitada.

—Te amo –la observó.

—Lo sé, de la misma forma en la que te amo a ti –sonrió.

—Entonces cásate conmigo –pidió.

—Por supuesto que me casaría contigo –admitió, rodeando su cuello al mismo tiempo que la cámara tomaba otra fotografía.

—Lily Luna Potter –se puso de rodillas –hazme el hombre más feliz y decide compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo, compartir tus mejores y peores momentos conmigo, déjame ser el hombre que te ame en la salud y enfermedad.

—Teddy –susurró al ver la sortija.

—Sabes que podría robar las estrellas por ti, mataría por ti, moriría por ti, eres la mujer que me enseñó el significado de amar, no quiero perderte, quiero que seas mía.

—Acepto casarme contigo, ahora mismo si quieres –se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Ahora no, esperaremos a que termine el año escolar, voy a darte una buena boda, quiero millones de recuerdos de ese día –la besó.

—Esto es lo más romántico que se verá en la vida –dijo la voz de Maya Clarke con una sonrisa y el flash los dejó ciegos.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Lily.

—No, no hay nada de que disculparse –sonrió –perdón la tardanza, ahora, ve a cambiarte –le guiñó un ojo.

—Ahora vuelvo –besó a su prometido.

—Puedo ayudarte…

—No –se negó Maya –contigo ahí nos retrasaríamos seis siglos.

—Le amo –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo noté cuando me llamaste Lily en la cama.

—Bueno, eso fue… perdón por ello.

—Ella marcó su territorio incluso de saber que era de ella –lo tranquilizó –adoro a Lily y eso no cambiará aunque me quitara al sueño de mi vida –bromeó –quiero ser madrina –lo señaló.

—Desde luego, eres una admiración para Lily.

—Gracias.

 

La sesión fue bastante prolongada, aunque amó verla modelando en esa camioneta, con su chaqueta amarilla que hacía que todos supieran lo orgullosa que estaba de ser Hufflepuff, la escuchó decir que tenía una relación con él y la sonrisa idiota en su cara al verla declarar todos los planes que tenían, le hacía que el corazón latiera salvajemente en su pecho.

 

—Modelaste más para ellos que para mí –murmuró con un puchero, Lily iba delante de él, así que se giró, le miró fijamente y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que él tomaba la foto –me encanta, te ves tierna, sensual y endemoniadamente perfecta.

—Adulador –negó –vayamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre.

—Bien, bien –aceptó.

 

Se juntaron con Audrey, después de todo ella había ido por trabajo, hacía días que se habían visto en NY por la fiesta que había hecho, pero Lily siempre adoraba verla.

 

—Vamos a casarnos –sonrió mostrándole la sortija.

—Qué bueno que es un lugar muggle o les arruinarías la primicia a Witch Weekly –sonrió Teddy.

—Cierto –se mordió el labio –le propuse que nos casáramos ahora mismo. 

—Claro que no, tendrán una boda decente, irás de blanco, arreglada y lucirás extremadamente hermosa si es que eso se puede –admitió –y seré una dama de honor –la abrazó –porque puedo ser una ¿cierto?

—Serás más que eso, me ayudarás con los planes.

—Aprovecharé que tengo una licencia en el trabajo –admitió feliz –ya verás, Ted, el mundo te envidiará, bueno, de por sí los fans que consiguió en su noviazgo con Jarvis ya lo hacen, secretamente, claro, odiaban a su ídolo, la querían a ella.

—Quién no –admitió besando el cuello de su prometida.

—Lo sé.

 

La charla se extendió hasta la tarde, así que aunque Lily no quería, tuvo que despedirse para tomar el traslador rumbo a casa.

 

—Te encanta esa chica –sonrió Ted.

—Ha sido la única que ha sido realmente mi amiga –sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su novio en su garganta –Ted –lo nombró en un tono chillón.

—Esta noche será diferente, porque es la primera vez que haremos el amor como prometidos –sonrió.

—Posiblemente sea espantoso que te diga que para mí siempre es como la primera vez ¿cierto?

—Desastroso y malo –concluyó,

—No, la sensación de placer, pasión, amor, nunca me cansaré de ti –lo besó.


	35. Prueba Final Pt 2.

Se dejó desvestir lentamente, sintiendo las caricias suaves y los besos ardientes y húmedos en ella, su piel se erizó cuando la yemas rasposas de su prometido rozaron una parte sensible de ella, causándole placer.

 

Ascendió por el costado de la chica, entre besos, pasando su lengua en algunos trayectos, mordiendo pequeños pedazos de piel, que sabía que eran sensibles para ella, y no falló, ya que Lily se retorció satisfactoriamente debajo de él.

 

La chica apretó los ojos mientras gozaba de lo que él le estaba haciendo, sus labios se abrieron y su boca se secó, se mordió el labio para no reír cuando contrajo sus músculos dificultándole adentrarse en ella, gruñó un poco excitado y frustrado, hasta que se apiadó de él.

 

—He dejado de tomar la poción anticonceptiva –le susurró en el oído cuando lo sintió por completo en ella.

 

Ted Lupin levantó la vista hasta ella, se movió un poco y sonrió ante la cara de placer de su chica, pero no pudo evitar verla con devoción, amor, sus ojos brillaban y lo sabía porque los de ella también, esta vez podría embarazarla o posiblemente ya lo estuviese, no sabía, pero amaba la idea.

 

Los gemidos de Lily se hicieron más fuertes conforme él se movía en ella de manera rápida, en este tiempo algo le había quedado claro, que su novia no era delicada, porque le era más fácil llegar al clímax cuando él era pasional, gruñó satisfecho cuando sintió las uñas en sus omoplatos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la piel suave y blanca de su garganta, así que la besó apasionado, mientras las embestidas aumentaban acercándolos al inevitable final, la sujetó de los hombros y la pegó más a él, para adentrarse todo lo que podía cuando eyaculó en ella.

 

—Te quedaste seria ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó.

—Nada –sonrió y lo besó –es sólo que me he quedado pensando en qué será de nosotros en… no lo sé, diez, veinte, treinta años –suspiró.

—Dime como nos ves en ese tiempo.

—Tú serás el mejor profesor de la Academia, te pedirán que vayas a entrenar a los demás Aurores, serás tan buen profesor que nuestro pequeño Arthur querrá ser como tú, pero le dirás que busque entre las miles de posibilidades que hay, nuestra pequeña Ginevra Lupin será hermosa como su abuela y como su padre –rió –nuestros otros hijos, Remus, Nymphadora y Molly y… no he pensado en el resto, espero que ayudes con los otros cinco –pidió y Teddy sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo diez? –Negó –serán ocho más aparte de los diez que planeas.

—Bien, pero no me dejarás por una más joven y menos flácida ¿bien? –lo besó.

—Nunca te dejaré ir –admitió.

—No digas eso, no es que nos dejemos ir o no, más bien, es que el amor entre nosotros jamás terminará, jamás morirá, y si lo hace, Ted, por favor, no dudes en dejarlo morir –sonrió y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas –no quiero que nuestros hijos sean presa de algo tan espantoso como lo que yo he vivido.

—Lily –limpió sus lágrimas.

—Si en un momento, ya no estamos juntos, no te detengas, busca a alguien que te haga feliz, no quiero que seas como mi padre y te quedes a mi lado por algo que no es correcto ¿bien? Si te enamoras de otra alumna, dímelo, y no me pondré loca ni nada, lo aceptaré.

—Bueno, yo me pondré como loco si te enamoras de algún jugador.

—Lo mejor del amor es dejar ir ¿sabes? –Suspiró –si un día muere nuestro amor, quiero terminar como mi madre y el señor Malfoy, siendo amigos, los mejores amigos, tal vez, veinte años después, la chispa pueda volver a brotar y consumirnos por completo en un romance mejor.

—Eres la mujer de mi vida, y no te diré como lo sé, pero es algo definitivo, Lily, no hay más mujeres para mí, eres la única, siempre será así.

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso –se subió sobre él y besó sus pectorales.

—Mañana es tu examen, tienes que descansar –ordenó.

—Ven aquí y hazme tuya –ordenó, así que Teddy se incorporó y besó su cuello, la debilidad de Lily era esa parte, la hacía gemir incluso sin necesidad de tocarla.

 

oOo

 

Lily despertó con los músculos doloridos, había dormido poco y posiblemente por eso Teddy la había dejado dormir, se mordió el labio inferior, si intentaba cerrar un poco las piernas, podía sentirlo a él dentro, aunque fuera sólo una memoria, su cuerpo tenía el fantasma de Teddy en ella.

 

Se duchó tranquila y se puso la ropa que se especificó para el examen, ropa muggle y cómoda, aún tenía que ir a la Academia y tocar el insignificante traslador para el rumbo del examen.

 

Llegó la escuela y fue para terminar de alistarse; la nota de Teddy en su casillero la hicieron fruncir el ceño, odiaba los cambios de último minuto, observó la nota pegada en todos los casilleros, era la misma nota, el mismo lugar, era información que todos tenían que conocer, y recordó sus palabras _no todo será lo que parece, si te fijas bien, podrás distinguir a alguien entre la multitud._

 

Era un banco bastante tranquilo, así que se adentró y espero a ver lo que ocurría, el movimiento en el lugar era lo que ella consideró normal, comparándole con Gringotts, así que dejó que el mundo hiciera sus cosas y aseguro que esperaba a su novio para poder iniciar, y técnicamente, era cierto.

 

La paz perpetua del lugar se vio interrumpida cuando ocho hombres enmascarados entraron al lugar, tenían aparatos, los reconoció de inmediato, su tío Dudley hablaba de esas armas de fuego, tan exageradas, geniales y peligrosas. Ahora sí se había lúcido con el examen final.

 

Observó atenta, los enmascarados tenían pantalones y playera negra, con cuerpo atlético, así que la máscara debería ser para que nadie los reconociera, tenían que ser Aurores, observó a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo, así que sonrió, tal vez su nota no fuera mejor que la de Jack Goyle, pero había logrado descubrir parte del chiste del examen.

 

— ¡Todos contra el suelo! –gritó uno de los hombres enmascarados.

—Pon todo lo que tengas contigo en la bolsa –ordenó el hombre de la máscara en forma de payaso –vamos, quiero celulares, iPod, todo lo electrónico que pueda dar indicios a la policía, y pobre de ti sí presionas la alarma, hermosa –advirtió a la chica detrás del mostrador.

 

Lily sujeto su varita, era imposible que ellos la vieran, pero no podía sacarla y usarla, no frente a tantos muggles, y más porque había una pequeña niña observándola atenta, ese era el chiste del examen, usar magia sin que nadie te viera, salvar a los _inocentes_ de los malos, sin que nadie se percatara de que había un mago entre ellos, suspiró estresada, tenía que crear la mejor distracción para atacarlos y salir de ahí a la segunda prueba, observó el enorme reloj, su examen había comenzado hacía quince minutos, así que esperó un poco para atacar.

 

— ¡He dicho que todos contra el suelo bonita! –El hombre de la máscara de ojos cerrados y bigotes la sujeto del hombro y obligó a sentarse en el suelo –así te ves más bonita –lo observó, tenía que conocerlo para que fuera tan amable con ella.

—Tenemos diez minutos, tomando en cuenta de que la alarma fuera activada –rió –han cubierto algunas de las calles para una _grabación_ , en un banco cercano, eso ha creado nuestra ventana perfecta.

 

La sangre de Lily se congeló, tenía menos tiempo del pensado para terminar el examen, o podría seguirlos y atacarlos, posiblemente era recordatorio de que había más opciones, así que sacó la nota de Teddy una vez más, para rectificar la hora del examen, quería saber si no se había atrasado.

 

—Es sólo una nota –chilló cuando máscara de gato la golpeo.

—No me gustan las notas –justificó –ya sé quién nos sacará de aquí.

 

El hombre la sujetó del cuello y la arrastró un poco, esa era una buena opción, ya afuera podría usar su varita y atacarlos.

 

—No –habló un hombre de amplio bigote –ya les hemos dado el dinero, no tienen que tomar rehenes, la policía ni siquiera ha llegado.

—Tú no te metas anciano –lo golpeó el hombre máscara de oveja.

—Ya lo dije, no tienen que tomar rehenes, no hemos avisado a la policía.

—Conozco su sistema –soltó caballo a lo lejos –la alarma silenciosa se activa de todos modos, así que no me quiera ver la cara de idiota, aunque no me la ve.

—Ya basta –indicó bigotes.

—Aun así, la linda pelirroja –acarició su cuello –será quien nos saque de aquí.

—No comprendo ¿sacarnos del banco o sacar tus ganas? –preguntó el payaso.

—Ambas, el camión es grande, tendremos privacidad, _amor_.

—Está todo listo –informó el de la máscara de pato.

 

Lily le sonrió al gato, tendría que ser Teddy, y posiblemente el payaso era James. Su respiración se agitó un poco, no podía darse el lujo de reprobar el examen a pesar de que sería el último, quería ser buena.

 

El hombre arrastro a Lily fuera del lugar junto a ellos, el varón que se había negado estaba pidiendo porque no la tomaran de rehén, pero lo ignoraron por completo.

 

oOo

 

Teddy negó enfadado cuando habían pasado los quince minutos que habían dado de tolerancia para Lily.

 

—Comenzaremos sin ella –informó James enfadado.

—Ya tienen las instrucciones, tendrán sólo dos...

 

Todos se giraron al escuchar las sirenas policiales, sabía que los muggles estaban grabando una película donde ellos tenían planeado el ejercicio, pero esas calles no estaban señaladas, así que eso no estaba en la película.

 

—Una emergencia real –soltó Goyle.

—Estos muggles son revoltosos –se quejó Teddy gruñendo –espero que no nos arruinen nuestro examen, tienen dos horas, por cierto.

 

oOo

 

Lily pateó al hombre para que la soltara, había dicho que era un camión donde escaparían pero la parte trasera era muy pequeña, le apunto con la varita y él la arrebato dándole un golpe en la cabeza aturdiéndola ya que su occipital y parietal se estrellaron con el suelo de la camioneta, inspeccionó cuidadosamente la varita de Lily y la partió a la mitad, para  partirla en más fragmentos y después arrojarla hacia atrás.

 

—Eres ruda, niñita, eso me gusta, veamos qué tan ruda eres.

 

Las manos del hombre máscara de gato se colocaron entornó a su garganta, se sacudió violentamente, arañó la máscara todo lo que pudo, pero la pérdida de oxígeno y el aturdimiento le impidió  seguir luchando.

 

—Ya déjate de idioteces –ordenó uno de ellos, y observó a la chica que jadeaba, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

—No me quites la diversión, no la he tocado.

—Creo que si te quitas la máscara le dará asco, se burló –pero bien, nuestro golpe ha sido un completo éxito, así que estoy de buen humor, pero en cuanto te aburras, tendrás que dejarla en algún lado, y… no te quites la máscara, no quiero que alguien pueda identificarlos, y si es posible, tampoco te desvistas, podrán identificarte si ve los tatuajes.

—Entendí, pero ella si puede estar desnuda ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que sí, no importa, pero no la tengas mucho tiempo, los casos de rehenes duran más abiertos que el de los robos –regresó a la parte delantera.

 

oOo

 

Las dos horas del examen del grupo de Lily habían terminado, había sido un fracaso para la mayoría, así que Teddy por un lado agradecía que Lily no se presentara, y es que la prueba había sido tan fácil, lo único que tenían que hacer era detectar a los magos frente a ellos y murmurar un _Confundus,_ que hiciera que se les cayera la máscara que obviamente estaba protegida con magia, tenían que ser muy hábiles para verla, porque también estaba protegida bajo un débil hechizo glamur.

 

El regaño no se hizo esperar, con un hechizo que los protegía de la mirada curiosa de los muggles Teddy les gritó enfurecido mientras Scorpius hacía pequeñas interrupciones, la reprimenda duró cerca de media hora, hasta que el rubio profesor se disculpó porque tenía una cita con su novia, dejando al enfadado Teddy siendo la burla de sus compañeros Aurores, y del _simpático_ de su cuñado.

 

Se alejó del resto, aún tenían que quitar la seguridad que habían puesto para el examen, así que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, les dio instrucciones a sus alumnos de que podían marcharse y que a más tardar en dos días tendrían sus calificaciones.

 

—Profesor –Stuart lo distrajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre la emergencia que escuchamos, estoy preocupado.

—No tienes por qué, es una emergencia en el mundo muggle –le recordó –no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Pero yo creo que sí tenemos de qué.

—Ningún mago se metería en problemas con los muggles, no serían tan idiotas como para atacar a alguien con magia –sonrió.

—Es que no me asusta que atacaran a alguien con magia, sino todo lo contrario.

—No te comprendo ¿Qué podría preocuparte entonces de esa emergencia?

—La nota que dejó sobre el casillero –Teddy frunció el ceño sin comprender, le había dejado una nota a todos sobre el cambio de lugar, pero no era relevante –Goyle quería que Lily no hiciera el examen, así que alteramos las nota que dejó en su casillero, mientras estábamos en la prueba, escuche que alguien había robado un banco.

— ¿Fue Lily? –se burló.

—No –soltó y Teddy negó por lo divertido que era imaginar a Lily asaltando un banco muggle –pero fue el banco al que la enviamos –Ted lo observó sobre su hombro –use uno de los inventos del tío de Lily para investigar –así que por eso Stuart había desaprovechado las tres oportunidades de quitar la máscara de los magos en su examen, por investigar otras cosas –hubo una rehén, que cumple con las características de Lily.

 

La  noticia tardó un segundo en procesarla, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus ojos brillaron ante la ira pura, sujetó a su estudiante del cuello llamando la atención de todo el grupo de Aurores, se sabían pocas cosas de los metamorfomago, pero de lo poco que sí, es que no querías toparte con un macho enojado.

 

—Teddy suéltalo –pidió James cuando el chico se había puesto completamente morado.

 

Jamás en los veintiocho años de Teddy, alguien le había visto así de furioso, su cabello no sólo había ido de un color a otro, sino que se había detenido en varios colores extraños y sus ojos normalmente miel eran tan negros como el azabache.

 

—Vendrás conmigo de inmediato al ministerio –habló en un tono grave que heló la sangre de James y Stuart sólo pudo asentir.

 

Los aurores se miraron entre sí sin entender la razón de la furia de su compañero, pero sin duda sentían la tensión, el hombre había ordenado ir al Ministerio, pero el chico seguía siendo asfixiado por un furioso metamorfomago.

 

—Iremos al Ministerio, pero tiene que llegar con vida, Edward –soltó James.

 

Teddy soltó su agarre y aventó al estudiante que estaba aterrado, observó con los ojos brillantes al hermano de su prometida y sonrió de lado en una mueca terrorífica.

 

—Antes dile a James Sirius Potter lo que me has dicho.

—Bueno –observó al mayor de los Potter –hemos alterado la nota que el profesor Lupin nos dejó en los casilleros para que Lily la viera.

—Dile a donde la has enviado –la orden fue baja y en tono amenazante.

—Al banco que han asaltado hace dos horas –soltó Stuart.

—Dile lo demás –sonrió furioso.

—Han tenido un rehén que cumple con las características de su hermana, Auror Potter.

 

La sangre se escapó del rostro de James Sirius, todos sabían que su favorito siempre había sido Albus, pero habían pasado muchos momentos en la casa de sus abuelos que le habían hecho reconsiderar porque la pelirroja no era su favorita, comenzaba a quererla de una forma que siempre tuvo que quererla, en lugar de despreciarla y dejarla de lado, su respiración se volvió irregular.

 

— ¡James! –chilló uno de los Aurores cuando el mago se lanzó a golpearlo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! –chilló colérico.

—James basta, posiblemente todo está bien, es una bruja, ellos muggles –le recordó.

—Cierto, cierto –se  tranquilizó –vayamos al Ministerio, y localicen al bastardo de Jack Goyle.

 

Los dos Aurores llegaron al Ministerio, escoltando al chico para que no escapara, los dos observaban de reojo al enfurecido Ted Lupin, ya que su cabello seguía en una mezcla extraña de colores con los ojos brillantes y su rostro contraído en una mueca enfurecida, quería golpear a alguien en ese momento, no le importaba, pero quería desquitar esa furia con alguien, así fuera el Ministro mismo.

 

—Señores –sonrió el Ministro –me alegra su visita, pero díganme ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

—El examen de mi clase tuvo un percance –informó Ted.

—Ya –suspiró tratando de contener el enojo –dime que pasó.

—Quiero que escolten al señor Stuart y Goyle a Azkaban.

—Rompieron los acuerdos o algo serio –se inclinó en el escritorio.

—Le dejaron una nota a la hija de Potter cambiando el lugar del examen.

—Y se ha reportado que hubo un asalto y se tomó un rehén que cumple con las características de mi hermana –informó James.

—No puedo encarcelar a dos jóvenes por una mala broma.

—La vida de una bruja corre peligro –Teddy golpeó el escritorio tan colérico que se hizo una fisura, el Ministro se hizo hacia atrás asustado.

—La rastrearemos, tenemos un método para hacerlo –informó –mientras tanto, James, manda una lechuza a tu padre, necesitamos a alguien competente liderando esto, si no podemos encontrarla, tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo con el Ministro muggle para que nos permita investigar y nos dejen sus informes.

 

oOo

 

Harry Potter llegó enfadado hasta la oficina del Ministro de magia, observó a su hijo que tenía cara de pocos amigos y a la criatura junto a él le tomó más de lo pensado para reconocerle, Teddy Lupin estaba irreconocible.

 

—Hablare con la policía muggle y...

—Yo estaré en la búsqueda –ordeno Teddy haciendo que el ministro soltara una risa enfadada.

— ¿Alguien me dirá porque me hicieron retirar a mi escuadrón de su posición?

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti Potter –informó el Ministro –las cosas en la prueba de tu hija salieron mal.

— ¿Lily ocasiono un accidente para los muggles?

—Por el contrario, los muggles se llevaron a tu hija.

—Espera, Hermione inventó un método de rastreo por medio de la...

 

El ministro empujo los trozos de la varita de su hija, observó a James y a Teddy, no era una broma, aunque desearía que lo fuera.

 

—Tenemos que avisarle a Ginevra –comento Teddy.

—No, está con Malfoy en París, vamos a encontrar a Lily y Ginny no se enterara de esto –ordenó el hombre con la voz temblorosa.

—Harry, Lupin tiene razón –lo observó el Ministro.

—Papá –gruñó James.

—No, Harry tiene razón, encontraré a Lily y todo será una mala pasada, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

—Sí, no entiendo entonces porque estás convirtiéndote en sabrá Merlín que –señaló James.

—Estoy enfadado con Stuart y Goyle, ya le he pedido al ministro que les lleven a Azkaban, pero se niega, dice que no puede encarcelarlos por una mala broma.

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó a su padrino, que estaba inquieto, caminaba de un lado a otro, se detuvo y lo observó serio, apenas hacían dos días que se había reunido con él y Ginevra para informarles de los planes que tenía con Lily, y sabía que si Harry Potter estaba nervioso no era porque le preocupara mucho su hija, sino más bien la reacción de la pelirroja mayor.

 

—He hablado con los muggles –informó Harry –el Ministro ordenó que fuera yo quien estuviese encargado de tratar con ellos y la investigación en sí.

—Pero aquí estás –soltó enfadado.

—Dices que la amas, así que te enfocarás en buscarla –suspiró –nadie sabe esto –informó –le he pedido a Scorpius que le envíe una lechuza a su padre para que retenga a Ginevra en París hasta que encuentres a su hija –Teddy lo observó incrédulo –nuestra hija –rectificó –conoces mejor que nadie como se pondrá si la alertamos por nada, Lily sólo quiere llamar la atención.

—Honestamente espero que sea eso –admitió y se puso de pie –yo voy a encontrarla –informó –y voy a pedirte una cosa –observó a su padrino –la besarás y le harás saber lo preocupado que estabas, aunque sea mentira, después de eso, no te acercarás a nosotros.

—Eres de mi escuadrón…

—No he renunciado porque si lo hago no puedo ir a buscarla –se burló –pero cuando la tenga en mis brazos, será lo primero que haré, después de besarla y hacerle el amor durante una semana.

 

El metamorfo salió de la habitación, no podía creer que su padrino estuviese ocultándole algo tan grave a Scorpius, después de todo, él merecía estar ahí, confiaba más en él que en James, mientras él estuviera con los muggles, James seguiría todas las líneas de investigación en el mundo mágico.

 

Se detuvo frente a un escritorio completamente desordenado, sonrió un poco al recordar que el suyo siempre estaba así cuando estaba en el Departamento de Aurores.

 

—Buenas tardes, soy Edward Lupin, quien está asignado a la búsqueda de Lily Luna Potter –el hombre salió debajo de su escritorio con un cigarrillo y el ceño fruncido.

—Soy el detective Robert Kepler –informó  estrechando la mano del metamorfo –si mal no me informaron eres el novio de la chica ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no interferiré en los protocolos, mi prioridad es encontrarla.

—Tengo a los testigos del banco ¿tienes una foto de tu novia?

—Desde luego.

 

Sacó su billetera y sacó una de las fotos de Lily, el detective observó sorprendido y lo observó.

 

—Es bastante joven –soltó –dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Soy diez años mayor que ella –contestó –y si piensa que sus padres estaban en contra de la relación me temo informar que no.

—Bien, contesta, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho.

—Al menos ya es mayor –soltó.

—Sólo quiero encontrarla.

—Vayamos a interrogar.

 

Todos y cada uno de los testigos asintieron afirmativamente al ver la foto de Lily, y la versión fue la misma, la tomaron como rehén, Teddy cerró los ojos para controlarse, James le había ayudado con el hechizo glamur para que no notaran sus habilidades, porque estaría frito en ese momento.

 

—Gracias –salieron del lugar –vamos a encontrarla, lo juro.

 

oOo

 

Teddy observó al detective junto a él, no podía quejarse, para ser muggle estaba decidido a encontrar a Lily, seguía cada pista, cada indicio, les quedaban 24 horas para encontrar a Lily antes de que Ginny volviera, pero eso no le importaba, quería tenerla segura con él, besarla y abrazarla para hacerle saber que está mala experiencia había pasado.

 

—Detective Kepler –se recargó la mujer en la portezuela –tengo información sobre los asaltantes, al parecer eran ocho...

—Ya lo sé, he interrogado a los testigos más de una vez.

—Dijeron que se irían en un camión pero en realidad fueron en una mini van amarillo chillante, que mejor que pasar desapercibidos que siendo llamativo, fueron al noroeste de la ciudad.

—Gracias por el dato –puso en marcha el motor.

 

A mitad del camino Teddy observó el  radio, la voz del jefe de Kepler estaba hablándole.

 

—Necesito que revises un lugar, recibimos una queja, es urgente.

—Estoy siguiendo...

—No me importa, ve ahora mismo.

 

El detective Kepler se detuvo a mitad de la carretera, el lugar era a mitad de la nada ¿porque alguien se quejaría sí nadie vivía ahí?

 

Avanzó lentamente, observando a su alrededor mientras el chico se movía despreocupado, se detuvo en seco viendo en dirección a lo rojo que se asomaba entre la maleza.

 

Fue detrás de él cuando se echó a correr, con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

 

—Lily –la voz del hombre sonó débil –Lily –vivió a nombrarla.

 

Las rodillas del metamorfomago se estrellaron contra la maleza, la mano de la chica temblaba un poco, el rostro pálido de Lily estaba ahí, ella está ahí, con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos, tenía magullado el rostro, su labio reventado, su cabello revuelto.

 

—Chico –lo llamo Kepler con una sonrisa  –la encontramos.

 

Observó atento la escena del hombre que la sujetó contra su pecho, la chica en sus brazos parecía como una linda muñeca, con lo que eran unos enorme ojos verdes hermosos, sino estuviesen completamente rojos, las marcas mostraban que había llorado, posiblemente habían sido los peores días de su vida, la vista del detective se posó en su ropa estaba intacta, pero eso no les aseguraba que no hubiese sido ultrajada, observó de nuevo al chico.

 

—Lily –la estrujó con más fuerza contra él, esperando que se quejara a causa de la fuerza en el abrazo pero la chica no se quejó, no hizo nada, se quedó ahí, entre sus brazos, helada y con sus ojos normalmente expresivos vacíos, la había encontrado sí, pero no de la forma en la que la quería encontrar –perdóname todo es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa Lily por favor perdóname.

 

La cabeza de la chica perdió contacto con el pecho de él hombre que la estrujaba, permitiéndole al detective  perderse en los enormes ojos olivo, que seguían siendo bonitos aun que estuviesen inexpresivos ante la carencia de vida en ellos, la chica seguía entre sus brazos, helada y con sus ojos normalmente expresivos vacíos, en toda su carrera había tenido que ver cosas espantosas, pero ver a ese chico llorando sobre el cuerpo de su novia muerta entraba en lo desgarrador, se mecía con ella como arrullándola mientras la mirada extraviada en la muerte veía hacia el soleado día de Londres.

 

—Avisaré a la estación que la encontramos.

 

Se alejó para darle privacidad, llegó a su auto y cuando tomó su radio el chico se había esfumado con todo y el cuerpo de la pelirroja muerta.

 

oOo

 

Dio dos pasos y las rodillas de Teddy  se estrellaron contra el camino de rocas de La Madriguera, todos iban ahí a esperar noticias de Lily.

 

Él no quería darles esa noticia, él quería llegar con ella más no con su cadáver.

 

Molly Weasley llegó a la puerta de la madriguera con una sonrisa, recordando la escena parecida hacía un tiempo, cuando les informaron de su noviazgo, pero después tuvo que aferrarse a ella para no caerse al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto, Arthur Weasley llegó hasta ella y la sostuvo, manteniendo la calma que Teddy sabía que no tenía.

 

Cada descendiente de los Weasley fue llamado por el alboroto de sus padres o abuelos, salvo Ginny, a la que le habían ocultado la desaparición de su hija.

 

James llegó hasta él, dejándose caer de rodillas delante del cadáver de su hermana, hundió su rostro en el estómago de la pelirroja y su llanto su fue inmediato al cerciorarse.

 

—Lily –le llamó –Lily –la sacudió – ¡Lily! –le gritó mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella –Lily –susurró perdiendo la voz a causa del nudo en su garganta.

—Es demasiado tarde, James –informó Teddy y se puso de pie, tomando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido.

 

La señora Weasley le pidió que la llevara a la pequeña habitación que habían construido poco antes de que Lily naciera, Teddy la dejó sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella para observarla, su rostro magullado, y los ojos sin brillo ni vida torturándole, taladrando todo dentro de él, se sacudió ante el llanto de nuevo, sujetó sus manos y las llevó a su boca para besarlas.

 

Acarició de nuevo la piel suave de su prometida, sus dedos resbalaron por su cuello para notar las marcas alrededor de él, haciendo que se enfureciera, apretó las muñecas de nuevo, esperando que la fuerza con la que la sujetaba la regresara a la vida, la hiciera quejarse porque estaba siendo rudo con ella.

 

—Tenemos que planear el funeral –informó la mujer.

—Dígame porque está pasando esto, Molly ¿porqué entre todos nosotros tuvo que ser precisamente ella? –la mujer apretó su hombro.

—No lo sé, ni con toda la magia puedo volverla a la vida, pero Arthur y yo con gusto daríamos la nuestra sí eso la trajera de vuelta –cerró los ojos de su nieta con la mano temblorosa.

—La quiero de vuelta, la quiero aquí –bramó aferrándose a ella.

—Tienes el consuelo de que la hiciste feliz, al final te redimiste y la hiciste inmensamente feliz.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Ella lo decía, así que tiene que ser cierto, Teddy.

 

Lorcan Scamander se encargó de avisar al Ministerio y preparar lo que hacía falta.

 

Harry no se había aparecido por el lugar, pero eso no hacía que la Madriguera estuviese menos llena, toda la familia excluyendo a los padres de la pelirroja y Hugo estaba en el lugar.

 

El lugar era un mar pelirrojo y rubio, mezclado con uno que otro castaño o pelinegro, levantaron la vista cuando una rubia irrumpió en el lugar, se acercó a los abuelos de Lily y los abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, Audrey McLaggen había llegado porque Dominique le avisó, lo buscó con la mirada y se echó a sus brazos, él sonrió porque en ese momento no comprendió quien de los dos estaba consolando a quién, sabía lo mucho que su prometida adoraba a la rubia, así que agradeció que alguien con más cabeza le avisara del último adiós.

 

Habían pasado horas, Teddy estaba alejado, en el lugar donde se encontraba podía verla postrada en ese féretro elegante y llamativo, su cabello pelirrojo ondulado estaba como sí nada, el maquillaje de Dominique hacia que no se le notarán los golpes, la pelirroja estaba perfecta incluso en su funeral, lucía tan calmada, había una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro ¿cómo era posible eso?

 

Observó a su alrededor, los señores Weasley tenían la vista perdida, pero no lloraban, Victoire tampoco, observaba el ataúd de Lily con rostro impasible, él tampoco estaba llorando, pero los demás sí, se sorbían los mocos y sé los limpiaban con las mangas de los suéteres negros que llevaban.

 

—Lily siempre fue adorable, la adoraba –sonrió Fred.

—Lo sé –admitió Roxanne –me encantaba estar con ella, era divertida y genial, no puedo creer lo que pasó –negó y se limpió un par de lágrimas.

—Recuerdo que era mi prima favorita –soltó Rose encogiéndose de hombros –le propuse mucho que se mudara conmigo pero siempre se negó –lloriqueó.

—Los entiendo, ella siempre me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, me encantaba, siempre nos divertíamos limpiando –se sacudió por el llanto Molly II.

—Era simplemente fabulosa, de todos siempre fue la mejor –volvió a decir Fred.

—Siempre te burlaste de ella –contestó Louis en tono serio y enfadado.

— ¡Yo la adoraba! –chillo el pelirrojo.

—Todos aquí la adorábamos –sonrió triste Albus y apretó el hombro de Fred.

—Era mi hermana favorita –anunció James.

 

Teddy avanzó hasta su mejor amigo y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo, ya no podía más, no iba a soportar toda esa hipocresía alrededor de la chica que amaba, todas aquellas palabras que pudieron decirle en vida estaban soltándolas ahora que ya no estaba, porque eran falsas, porque ninguno las sentía, y los odiaba por eso, porque jamás la quisieron y ahora estaban ahí, llorando y lamentándose por perderla, cuando realmente no les dolía.

 

— ¡Qué te pasa! –le recrimino James.

 

Pero no escucho, sus ojos se volvieron negros como el azabache, no había rastros del divertido y genial Teddy en ese momento, esa parte de él se había muerto junto con la pelirroja dejándolo perderse en su dolor, volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, mientras que todos se alarmaban.

 

Cuando Teddy sintió un jalón, ya que lo tomaron desprevenido, se quedó inmóvil y se percató de lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía.

 

— ¡Son unos hipócritas! –Escupió furioso a todos –eso es lo que son, una bola de hipócritas, es su arrepentimiento lo que les duele no su muerte, ninguno de ustedes le quería, ninguno de ustedes le amaba realmente, malditos hipócritas...

—Teddy –pidió Harry –suéltalo Scorpius –pidió el hombre y el chico obedeció.

 

Teddy golpeo a Harry directamente en la cara haciendo que la nariz de su padrino sangrara de inmediato.

 

—La encontré muerta –le informó y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –sus ojos seguían ahí, pero no eran sus ojos –se dejó caer –esos bastardos la mataron y le desecharon como basura –lo último que sintió fue miedo, sus últimas lágrimas fueron de dolor y no de felicidad, y eso no les importa, sólo quieren parecer dolidos pero no lo están.

—No hables por todos –interrumpió Hugo entrando a la Madriguera dejado caer su pesada maleta.

—Pocos aquí tenemos derecho de permanecer a su lado, ni siquiera su padre fue un buen padre para ella.

—Cuando algo así pasa no importa ¿sabes? Lo que importa es saber que de alguna forma te importa esa persona y que no sabrías que sería de ti si ese accidente hubiese sido más grave. Desgraciadamente este lo fue.

 

Teddy se giró a ver a Victoire, había reconocido sus palabras, él se las había dicho a Lily una vez, su corazón terminó de romperse, ella tenía razón, él también había sido un bastardo con ella, y ni todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue suficiente para redimirse por haberla hecho sufrir.

 

—Basta por favor –pidió Dominique.

—Todos somos hipócritas en algún momento, Edward –informó Victoire –tú no eres la excepción, si a eso vamos los únicos con derecho a permanecer aquí sería Hugo,  los abuelos, Scorpius y Jarvis ni siquiera tú.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirnos si la queríamos o no –se quejó Fred.

 

Scorpius tuvo que sujetar a Teddy de nuevo, pero se estaba volviendo complicado sujetarlo.

 

—Soy su prometido –les escupió a todos –fui yo quien estuvo con ella todo este tiempo, cuidándola, amándola, estando para ella en sus malos momentos y sus buenos momentos ¿alguno de ustedes estuvo para ella? Son unos malditos hipócritas.

 

Teddy se sacudió, aún no estaba tan enfurecido, pero en cuanto lo estuviera, Scorpius sabía que no habría nadie en ese lugar que lo detuviera para armar un maldito destrozo.

 

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –soltó enfadada Ginevra al llegar, todo el mundo se quedó callado.

 

La pelirroja observó a todos, pero su vista se enfocó a Teddy presintiendo algo, hasta que sus ojos chocolate se quedaron sobre su hija.

 

—Lily –el tono enérgico se perdió volviéndose un susurro.

 

Aventó a todos para ir hasta su pequeña Lily, Ginevra Weasley siempre había sido una mujer fuerte de carácter reacio como su madre, pero esto era algo que no podía soportar, por mucho que quisiera mantenerse fuerte era su pequeña hija la que yacía muerta en ese ataúd.

 

Draco avanzó abriéndose paso y fue hasta la pelirroja y la abrazo, Scorpius le había enviado una lechuza diciéndole que retuviera a Ginevra en París pero jamás le dijo la razón. Y le había costado demasiado mantenerla en París por tres días si había estado desesperada con la inquietud de volver de inmediato.

 

—Draco, por favor dime que no es Lily, que Lily no está muerta –rompió en llanto.

 

Se aferró a las solapas del caro traje del rubio mientras le pedía que le dijera que su hija no yacía muerta; la abrazo de nuevo, jamás había visto a Ginny así, tan dolida, tan al borde de la locura.

 

Observó a la chica y al metamorfo que estaba en el suelo, observando a la destrozada pelirroja llorando, tan rota y desesperada como posiblemente se encontraba él.

 

— ¡Te pedí que la cuidaras! –soltó enfurecida, se alejó de Malfoy y su mano se estrelló tan fuerte como pudo en el rostro de Ted Lupin, que no dijo nada, sólo dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, aceptaría toda la culpa y la furia que la pelirroja mayor pudiese darle.

—Gine… -la intentó sujetar Draco pero la mujer volvió a golpear al metamorfo –Ginevra –la llamó enfadado.

—Te pedí que la cuidaras antes de irme –chilló.

—Lo siento –susurró Teddy desde el suelo.

 

Los brazos de la mujer lo rodearon, sorprendiéndolo, le costó un momento pero la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

 

—Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora, Teddy –ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Morir lentamente, Ginny ¿qué más? –soltó.

 

El resto siguió en lo suyo, llorando por la muerte de la chica, mientras Ted y Ginny se quedaban a los pies del féretro llorando, por unas horas.

 

—Regrésame a mi dragón –suplicó Hugo acariciando la mejilla pálida y fría –por favor, Lily, regrésame a mi dragón –sujetó su mano y pegó sus labios a los nudillos.

—Lo lamento Hugo –murmuró Ted junto a él –no sé cómo te enteraste ¿quién te envió una lechuza? Hasta donde yo sé…

—Hay algo que nunca te dicen cuando creas un vínculo visible con aquél a quien amas –se burló –que así como perderle te marca el alma de una forma irreparable, al momento de que lo haces visible no sólo desaparece, sino que te marca el cuerpo irreparablemente.

—No sé de qué hablas –admitió el metamorfo.

 

Su vista se perdió en la marca de quemadura que se asomaba por la manga del suéter, aquél brazo donde solía estar _el tatuaje de dragón._


	36. Epílogo: Una Vida Sin Ti.

Edward Lupin se quedó más tiempo del deseado en ese lugar, con una lápida demasiado fría y gris. Hacía tan sólo una semana ella había estado frente a él, con una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta en su rostro, paseando por una playa desolada de Australia, ahora lo que tenía frente a él era un trozo frío de concreto, junto a la lápida de Fred Weasley.

 

Su vista buscó para toparse con su nombre, cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, aunque quisiera negarse, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, la realidad le golpeaba cruel y despiadada.

 

_Lily Luna Potter_

_2009-2027._

_Nunca digo adiós a nadie. Nunca dejo que las personas más cercanas a mí se vayan. Me las llevo conmigo adonde vaya._

 

Observó a la rubia junto a él, no tenía ánimo de tener compañía, así que suspiró cansino y asintió cuando lo sujetó del brazo.

 

—Te llevaré a casa –sonrió Audrey.

—No quiero ir a casa, Audrey –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con él? –la voz suave de Andrómeda Tonks resonó en los oídos de su nieto, haciendo que su respiración se agitara.

—No Audrey por favor –suplicó el hombre.

—Entonces te lo diré delante de esta mujer, por esto te quería lejos de ella, sabía que Lily Luna Potter sólo te haría sufrir –gritó.

—Basta por favor abuela, no aquí, no delante de su tumba –suplicó observándola.

 

Los cabellos azules fueron a un tono azabache en un instante, Audrey observó a la mujer retroceder asustada, pero ella no le tuvo miedo.

 

—Al menos fue ella –soltó –sabía que la historia de tus padres podría repetirse en cuanto la llevaste a mi casa diciendo que era la mujer que amabas.

—Pues es la mujer que amo, y que amaré siempre, así que mejor acostúmbrate.

—No puedes aferrarte al recuerdo de una…

—Mida sus palabras –gruñó Audrey enfadada –Lily ha sido y será siempre la chica más adorable, linda y perfecta que cualquier chico pudiese tener y tanto ella como él se hicieron muy felices, es una lástima que no pudiese verlo jamás. Se queja de que Teddy vivirá atado a un recuerdo, bueno, usted vivió atada al recuerdo de su hija y su yerno muertos.

 

Lo sujetó de la mano y desapareció, Teddy cerró los ojos aliviado, no tenía ánimo de soportar a su abuela, no en esos momentos, posiblemente después, pero ahora sólo quería estar solo, observó con una sonrisa a la rubia, sus manos temblaban y su respiración se agitó, para terminar en llanto.

 

—Gracias por eso –sonrió débilmente Ted.

—No lo agradezcas, eres el hombre de Lily, así que haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte bien, por ella.

—Lánzame un Avada y te lo agradeceré.

—Que fácil sería si todos los que sentimos su pérdida lo hiciéramos, no has visto a Scorpius, ni siquiera a Hugo.

—No he visto a nadie de su familia –admitió –y no quiero hacerlo, ver un pelirrojo sería como mantener la esperanza viva, pensar que ella sigue aquí.

—Bueno, sigue aquí –se señaló el corazón –y jamás morirá –le recordó.

 

Teddy se dejó caer y sujetó un pequeño conejo que Lily había comprado para la rubia.

 

—Voy a regresar a Nueva York el mes que sigue –lo observó –puedes venir un tiempo, las vacaciones al menos.

—Voy a vivir la vida que ella quería –le informó –me volveré el mejor profesor de la Academia, tal y como ella quería –sonrió –pero gracias por la oferta.

—Sabes que eres lo único que me queda de ella ¿cierto? –Sonrió –técnicamente me quedan sus hermanos y sus padres, pero lo que más amó eres tú, por lo tanto, eres lo único que tengo de ella, no te alejes; sólo te pido eso.

—Tengo la misma razón para no alejarme de ti –rió divertido pero su risa se apagó lentamente.

—Vendré todos los fines de semana, y quiero que en las vacaciones vayas a NY, no olvides que te esperamos en York –pidió.

—Lysander está intentándolo en serio ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Le agradaba para mí –le recordó.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Lupin.

—Debí casarme con ella esa tarde ¿cierto?

—No sabíamos que algo así pasaría.

—Malfoy movió sus influencias –la observó –oficialmente están en Azkaban.

—Extra oficialmente ¿dónde están?

—Siendo besuqueados por los dementores –sonrió con satisfacción.

—Me alegra –admitió la rubia con un semblante serio.

—Posiblemente ellos no querían matarla –soltó viendo a la nada.

—Pudieron hechizarla, dejarla atada y amordazada en el casillero, pero la enviaron al mundo muggle indefensa, pensando que era su prueba, tal vez ella misma se dejó llevar pensando eso.

—Lo sé –la observó –y a pesar de que me alegra que estén muertos, eso no me devolverá a Lily.

—Te comprendo, Teddy, pero no eres el único que la ha perdido.

—Todos esos primos que le lloraron también ¿cierto? –se burló –esos que de la nada la adoraban, la querían y la admiraban.

—Sus abuelos, su madre, Scorpius y Jarvis –contestó –ellos también la han perdido, tal vez su amor era fraternal, pero no deja de desgarrarles el alma de una forma dolorosa también a ellos.

—También a ti ¿cierto? –Audrey asintió con una mirada dolida.

 

oOo

 

_Nott,_

_Espero que esta petición no llegue en un mal momento; pero necesito pedirte un enorme favor, como siempre sólo te busco para ello, pero ésta vez supongo que has leído las noticias; han aparecido en todo el mundo mágico y aunque ha pasado un mes, sigue el amarillismo al respecto de las causas de la muerte de Lily Luna Potter; como bien sabes, mi relación con Ginevra ha comenzado antes de los terribles hechos, y necesito que alguien de mi confianza se haga cargo de las empresas, y ese alguien eres tú, aunque pudiese obligar a mi hijo, me temo que la noticia lo ha devastado a un grado similar que al de Ginny,_

_Esperando una respuesta favorable se despide de ti, tu amigo._

_Draco Malfoy_.

 

Dejó que la lechuza volara en busca de Nott y observó a la pelirroja, jamás la había visto de esa forma, se había limitado a usar monosílabos para contestar y le costaba que dijera algo más, se acercó a la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto.

 

—Gin, ya llegué, la elfina me ha dicho que no has comido nada de nuevo. Cariño, tienes que sobreponerte a esto.

 

Ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron, no era correcto, pero al menos le agradaba que su mente siguiera ahí.

 

—Bien, al menos recuéstate un poco.

 

La mujer se dejó guiar debajo de las mantas, sujetó el rostro del rubio cuando la beso.

 

—Te amo –le aseguró, él sonrió.

—Lo sé, también te amo.

 

Se quedó recostado a su lado, observándola perderse entre el sueño, algo bueno tenía que resultar de la forma fría y cruel en la que fue criado, al menos era el único que no se había derrumbado y podía estar al cuidado de la mujer que amaba y de su hijo.

 

Y sí los dos seguían así, tendría que comenzar a recetar pociones engañosas el mismo.

 

oOo

 

Teddy estaba observando las imágenes frente a su cama, en la misma posición fetal que tenía desde hacía días; su barba estaba descuidada al igual que su cabello, había protegido su apartamento a prueba de intrusos, las lechuzas le indicaban que los más interesados en verlo era su abuela y el padre de Lily, hacia un mes que no salía, tomaba una poción que le ayudaba a omitir alimentos.

 

La lechuza dejó un paquete anónimo, así que se levantó para abrirlo, la imagen de Lily llenó su visión, le veía directamente a los ojos, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Tomó la revista con la vista nublada por el llanto; era la fotografía que él le había tomado a la chica la tarde que le propuso matrimonio.

 

_Lily Luna Potter,_

_Una luz que NUNCA se apagará._

 

Decía el título de esa edición de Witch Weekly, el logo era de color negro, y había un moño de luto al lado izquierdo.

 

Abrió la revista; como el idiota masoquista que era; el artículo lo había escrito la reportera amiga de Lily.

 

_La noticia ha devastado al mundo; la noticia de la muerte de nuestra querida pelirroja nos ha caído como un balde de agua helada; hace tan sólo unos días nos encontrábamos en una playa privada de Australia en una sesión de fotos, entrevistándola sobre sus grandes planes a futuro [...]_

_Así que enterarnos de que había fallecido es algo que ha dejado a todo el equipo de la revista con un enorme pesar, teníamos todo el material listo para ser publicado; sin embargo, por la amistad que mantenía con algunos de la redacción, ha hecho que hagamos un merecido homenaje a una gran chica, la inspiración de muchas jóvenes que se sentían fuera de toda perspectiva [...]_

_Lily Luna; habló con nosotros y nos expresó lo bien que iba su vida, la relación que había comenzado desde hacía meses y que había logrado mantener en secreto, nos regaló la primicia de que se volvería la contratista de Draco Malfoy en el cuerpo de los Chudley Cannons, todo el brillo en esos ojos tan vivos y expresivos sobre todos los planes que tenía a futuro […]_

_Ahora se han esfumado junto a ella; dejando un montón de corazones rotos a su paso […]_

 

Dejó de leer para enfocarse en las imágenes y la leyenda junto a ellas que decía _imágenes personales proporcionadas a la redacción por Ted Lupin; prometido de Lily._

 

No tenía idea de quién le había enviado esa revista de hacía un mes, junto a las demás, todas con ella en la portada y con mensajes como: _La aprendiz de Quidditch muere trágicamente en examen de Academia de Aurores_ ; y toda clase de títulos ridículos.

 

Quiso arrojarlos al fuego, pero no era capaz de deshacerse del rostro de su prometida, de la chica que aún tenía muy dentro de él.

 

La puerta se abrió, así que se giró a ver a la rubia que había quitado el rostro de preocupación por uno aliviado.

 

—Lily dijo que jamás contaste la puerta de muggles como una amenaza –se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué haces aquí.

—Me prometiste que todo estaría bien contigo.

—Sigo vivo, por desgracia, pero sigo.

—Ted, sin duda a Lily no le agradaría verte así, ella amaba la vida, y tú la amabas a ella.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –bramo arrojando todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

—Todo lo que ella amaba se está desmoronando, Edward –informó –su madre está en un estado idéntico al tuyo y Scorpius está a un pie de estar en San Mungo, junto a Gilderoy Lockhart, el único que está haciendo algo por salvar todo lo que Lily ama es Hugo, y no puede solo.

—Pensé que había vuelto con sus magos pacifistas.

— ¿No te dijo que lo expulsaron por salir de la isla? –Lo observó sorprendida –no podía salir por ningún motivo por siete años y él envió todo eso a la mierda.

— ¿Tú le avisaste?

—Lily le avisó –contestó.

— ¿Y no hizo nada por salvarla? –gritó.

—Tienes que preguntárselo a él, y lo mejor es que vayas presentable.

 

Teddy se dejó rasurar por la rubia, y apareció con él en la Madriguera, Hugo estaba en el corral, con el torso desnudo a causa del sol infernal, haciendo los deberes que normalmente hacia Molly Weasley.

 

—Maldito infeliz –fue hasta él y lo sujeto del pequeño collar con un dije de una luna –ella te pidió ayuda y no hiciste nada.

—Tenías que mentirle para hacerlo salir ¿cierto? –observó a Audrey apacible.

—No iba a decirle nada, no me corresponde.

 

El pelirrojo se alejó de Ted, y se giró, dejando al descubierto la enorme cicatriz en la espalda.

 

—Se supone que ustedes se hicieron un tatuaje juntos, tú un dragón y ella...

—No eran tatuajes, era un vínculo –corrigió.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un vínculo emocional –suspiró –hay una magia que puede hacer visibles los vínculos que tienes con una persona, sólo puede hacerse una vez, si es con alguien consanguíneo, y no puedes mostrar más –informó.

—Ella aún tenía la luna –le informó a Hugo.

—Lo sé –le dedicó una mirada torturada –ella fue la que murió no yo, ella rompió el vínculo conmigo no yo con ella.

—No entiendo.

—Te lo dije la noche que llegue, los vínculos son espirituales, y tienes muchos, cuando alguien que quieres se muere, el vínculo se pierde en un sentido, no en ambos, ellos arrancan una parte de tu alma dejándote incompleto y roto, cuando lo haces visible –señalo las cicatrices –es igual, desaparece, pero no por completo, te deja lastimado y marcado, un vínculo así sólo desaparece cuando uno de los dos muere, por eso lo supe, desperté a mitad de la madrugada por la quemadura del dragón al desaparecer.

—Abarca toda la espalda y el brazo, debe doler.

—Tanto como tu amor por esa persona, creí que moriría del dolor, y cuando estuve bien escape para venir.

—Es grande tu amor por Lily.

—El dragón sólo dejó mi rostro y está parte libre, abarca todo mi cuerpo, Ted –se burló –mis sentimientos por Lily son idénticos a los tuyos –lo encaró –o eso creo, me he torturado desde esa noche que descubrí que era tuya, ¿que aparecería en tu cuerpo? ¿Cuánto abarcaría?

—Su luna era pequeña –se burló.

—Es del tamaño normal para un primo favorito –admitió –y a menos que vinieras a ayudar, o a ver a mis abuelos, vete.

— ¿Cómo están?

—La abuela no se levanta desde hace tres semanas –contestó –el abuelo se encierra en el cobertizo, lo he escuchado hablando sólo, contando las historias favoritas de Lily a la nada, espero que eso responda tus dudas.

— ¿Nadie ha venido?

—Audrey –la señalo con la barbilla.

—Hugo ¿porque sí la amas tanto estás tan tranquilo?

—Porque Lily tenía planes Ted, yo le pedí que cuidara de mis abuelos cuando me fui, le importaban demasiado, así que para honrar su memoria lo haré yo ahora, cuidare de mis abuelos tan bien como ella los cuidó, seguiré sus planes yo.

 

oOo

 

Dominique observó a su prometido, tenía los pantalones del pijama solamente, los cabellos rubios alborotados, observaba a la nada.

 

—Scorpius –pidió.

—Vete –contestó –o lo haré yo, te lo juro.

—No puedes dejarte caer a la nada, Scor, Lily...

—Tráela de vuelta y volveré –contestó y sus ojos grises se perdieron –tráeme a Lils de vuelta Dominique y te juro que seré yo de nuevo, no puedo –chillo –no puedo con la idea de saberla muerta, puedo lidiar con la idea de que jamás me amará, que estará por siempre en los brazos de Teddy y no en los míos, pero no con ella muerta, con eso sin duda que no puedo.

—Tú la… amabas.

—No hables en pasado como si ya no lo hiciera –bramó.

—Comprendo –murmuró dolida.

 

oOo

 

Teddy se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Ginny levantara el rostro y sonriera dolida al verlo.

 

—Creo que hemos tomado demasiado literal eso de morir lentamente Gin-Gin.

—Teddy.

 

Salió de la cama y lo abrazo fuertemente.

 

—Eres todo lo que me queda de ella –lloriqueó.

—Bien, a mí no me perderás.

 

Acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos tan parecidos a los de su hija, y su corazón terminó por romperse más. Pero la familia y amigos de Lily parecían creer que él era lo único que quedaba de ella, lo dijo Hugo y lo haría, regresaría el sueño de Lily, uniría los fragmentos que dejó su partida y haría funcionar el reloj de nuevo, bien lo había dicho Ginny, Lily era ese fragmento diminuto que a la vista se ve inservible, pero había demostrado que su partida había roto el reloj y nada funcionaba sin ella.

 

—Bien ¿qué te parece si vamos a verla? –sonrió.

—Está muerta –le recordó llorando –no puedo verla más, Teddy.

—Hay un lugar al menos donde sabes que siempre estará.

—Cierto –se limpió las lágrimas –tomaré una ducha rápida.

 

Teddy esperó en la estancia en lo que la pelirroja se arreglaba, tal parecía que estaban igual, sonrió al verla salir desganada, con el cabello mojado y sin prestar atención a la ropa que no combinaba con nada, tal vez Lily hubiese reído completamente divertida al ver a su madre así, pero ya nunca podría saberlo.

 

—Iremos por Scor, si no te molesta.

—Draco ha mencionado que está por hacerle compañía a Lockhart.

—Domine me dijo que estaba bastante inestable.

—Vayamos.

 

Teddy apareció frente a la lápida de Lily, había flores frescas y bonitas, observó a sus acompañantes que pusieron la misma cara de desconcierto que él, si ninguno de los tres llevaba flores ¿quién lo hacía?

 

—Alguien tenía que cuidarla mientras ustedes lo superaban –soltó Jarvis detrás de ellos –si hay algo que a ella jamás le gustó fue la soledad, bien, cuidé de ella por ustedes este tiempo –sonrió.

—Gracias –soltó Teddy completamente agradecido.

—No lo hagas, ella hizo más por todos nosotros que nosotros por ella.

—En eso tienes  toda la razón.

—Ya tiene a quienes más quiso –sonrió Jarvis y desapareció dejándoles solos.

 

oOo

 

Ted observó toda la algarabía entorno a la mesa del comedor de la Madriguera, la señora Weasley gritoneaba feliz al ver a sus nietos y alguno de sus hijos ahí, peleando por la comida, llegar a ese momento le había costado más de lo que le tomó a Lily en su momento, pero al fin las manecillas se movían de nuevo.

 

—No puedo creer que tenemos dos hurones entre nosotros –bromeó Ron Weasley.

—Cállate –soltó Draco haciendo que Ginevra colocara su mano en su pierna, para tranquilizarlo, la mirada que le dedicó, hizo que Teddy sonriera melancólico, esa clase de miradas eran las que solía tener con Lily.

—Pero dime Ginny ¿cómo tengo que llamarte ahora? –Sonrió Scorpius y mostró el diamante en la mano de la mujer –se han escapado a París, y se han casado ahí.

—Eso es injusto mamá –se quejó James –ni siquiera fuimos requeridos para ello.

—Cariño, hay cosas que tienen que ser en ese momento –rió.

—Después podremos hacerlo decentemente, una boda con todo lo que a las revistas les gusta, invitados, comida, alcohol, pero al menos la primera fue íntima y especial, sólo nosotros.

 

La vista del metamorfo se desvió a la foto de Lily que reinaba junto a la de su tío Fred, la sonrisa maravillosa era algo que no podían quitarle en esa parte.

 

—Puedes seguir llamándome Ginny o Ginevra, Scorpius, no hay porque llamarme mamá –sonrió.

—Yo quería llamarte Gin-Gin como lo hace Ted ¿qué mérito tiene ese metamorfo loco?

—Es mi consentido, siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora también eres mí consentido, Scor, así que puedes llamarme así.

—Pero nosotros…

—Albus –lo reprendió su madre –tu compartes mi sangre, a ti te tuve nueve meses en el vientre, no dejaré que me seas irrespetuoso.

—Yo sólo quería saber la razón de la discriminación, de ser los mejores amigos ahora somos hermanastros –rió el chico.

—Quien lo diría –sonrió triste –a Lily le hubiese encantado aunque se hubiese enfadado porque no la invitaron.

—Ella no hubiese dicho nada –contestó Teddy haciéndolos voltear –días antes le propuse matrimonio en Australia, y exactamente como Malfoy, me pidió que nos casáramos ese día.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –cuestionó Victoire sorprendida.

—Quería una gran boda –sonrió –y una liga que quitarle con los dientes –rió ante la cara de asco de James y Albus –fui un idiota –admitió.

—Debiste decírmelo –admitió Ginny –mañana mismo arreglaré la lápida –lo observó seria –creo que tu apellido será mejor que el de su padre.

—Ginny –musitó su madre.

—Albus y James ya lo saben, mamá –la observó –la razón por la que le dije a Harry que si se acercaba a mí o a la tumba de mi hija, lo mataría sin piedad.

—No mamá –gruñó James –puedo hacer eso por ti y por Lily –sonrió.

 

Teddy se sentó en el sofá, mientras algunos ayudaban a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, volteó a ver a Dominique que se sentó frente a él y después a James que se dejó caer frente a él.

 

—Tal parece que te descompusiste –bromeó Rose al verlo serio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –la observó desconcertado.

—Eres castaño amigo mío –se burló Fred, golpeándolo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Siempre pensamos que tu cabello natural era azul eléctrico –admitió Molly II.

—No sé qué color es mi color original –se burló.

—Bueno, como siempre andabas con la cabellera azulada, pensamos que era tu color natural, porque los metamorfos pueden ser cabellera extraña ¿cierto? Es natural para ustedes –rió Roxanne.

—En realidad no me llevo con muchos metamorfos –aceptó Teddy incómodo por la repentina atención prestada a él.

—Haz una demostración –pidió Louis con una sonrisa.

—Posiblemente la próxima vez.

—Está preocupado por sus clases, el flamante profesor –se burló Scorpius y lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Tengo que hacer una guía para el Auror –rió –pero no soy Auror, no más.

—Pero fuiste el mejor –interrumpió Ron sentándose junto a su hija –y será genial que los nuevos  egresados de la Academia lo sigan, será más fácil lidiar con ellos, recuerdas lo difícil que era llevarlos por el buen camino.

—Sí, y más con Albus y Scorpius, que gozaban de reír en los momentos más serios.

 

La charla entre los Weasley, Malfoy y Ted, se volvió amena, después de que dejó de ser interrogado sobre sus habilidades, pudo relajarse, intercambiando comentarios sarcásticos con Ron, riendo divertido con Dominique.

 

Se quitó el abrigo cuando llegó a su apartamento y suspiró, el silencio lo absorbió en un instante, la soledad y el ambiente frío y extraño, ya no se sentía como en su hogar, y bueno, es que claramente una casa nunca podría hacer un hogar.

 

—Oh Lily –murmuró a las imágenes sobre la chimenea –sabes que no puedo hacer esto yo solo. Cada día te necesito más, aunque todos me digan que tengo que comenzar a necesitarte menos con el tiempo.

 

Se giró asustado cuando escuchó un ruido y unos brazos lo rodearon.

 

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó la rubia.

—Audrey –la nombró con los ojos abiertos, completamente sorprendido.

—Es tú cumpleaños, no iba a dejar que la pasaras solo, y me alegro que fueses a la Madriguera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –frunció el ceño.

—Hueles a panqués que hace la señora Weasley –le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, ese olor es inconfundible ¿cierto?

—Felices y aburridos 33 años –lo besó en la mejilla.

 

Avanzaron hasta la mesa y sonrió al ver el pastel, negó divertido y apagó las velas ante la atenta mirada.

 

—Espero que disfrutaras de tu velada con tu familia.

—Ginevra me dio el mejor de los regalos de todos –admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Eso suena fabuloso ¿tendrá una hija? –sonrió.

—No seas boba –rió.

—Pensé en la posibilidad de tener una nueva amiga –se encogió de hombros –pero bien, si no fue eso ¿Qué fue?

—Le dije que le había propuesto matrimonio a Lily y que si no hubiese sido tan idiota, estaríamos casados cuando… bueno, cuando eso pasó.

—Lo sé ¿Y? –sonrió expectante.

—Pondrá mi apellido en su nombre en la lápida –sonrió –no es mucho, pero… al menos me queda soñar que fue mía.

—Menciona un lugar donde no lo hicieran –pidió divertida.

—Bueno –se llevó la mano a la barbilla –posiblemente la oficina de Malfoy –rió –pero es porque nunca salía de ella, la cama de sus padres –sonrió –la cama de sus abuelos, en la casa de mi abuela… creo que sería lo que recuerdo.

—Eran bastante activos –sonrió –comamos pastel.

 

La charla con Audrey fluía mejor que con el resto, tenía que admitir que a lo largo de estos cinco años su compañía había ayudado más que la de cualquier otra persona, él se había dedicado a ser el soporte de otros, ella era el suyo. Incluso había notado que su cabello cambiaba a un suave verde cuando ella estaba ahí.

 

—No he podido volverlo azul desde que mi cabello se volvió negro en el cementerio –le informó, haciendo que se girara rápidamente a observarlo.

—Dijiste que no volverías a usarlo de ese color, porque era el de ella.

—Puedo decir muchas cosas, Audrey, pero la realidad es completamente diferente, he intentado por semanas volverlo azul, purpura o rosa chicle, los colores que normalmente usaba cuando ella estaba aquí, al pensarla o enfadarme con ella –observó las imágenes –y no he podido, por más que me enfado con ella por abandonarme, o la veo en las fotos… esos colores no vuelven, no han vuelto en cinco años. Y algo me dicen que es algo que perdí junto con ella, y tampoco volverán.

—Nunca pensé que fuese que no pudieras volver a usarlo, sino más bien que no deseabas que algo tan sencillo como eso te la mantuviera tan presente de un modo doloroso.

—Aunque ayuda a mis clases y ser formal, tengo 33 años, soy un anciano.

—Eres joven.

—No me siento joven, me siento como un anciano mediocre enamorado de una joven linda y encantadora.

—Tendría veintitrés, y tú te sentirías más joven que…

—Pero ya no hay nadie que me haga sentir joven, lo siento por eso –la observó.

—Yo soy tu amiga, no su remplazo y creo que por esa razón me has dejado permanecer a tu lado, porque los dos sabemos lo que es perder al amor de tu vida.

—Draco Malfoy no está muerto –contestó.

—No, pero la muerte de Lily terminó por recordarme que no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, y me alegra que sea Ginevra quien lo tenga, por fin.

—Ya se casaron –le informó.

—Dieron mucho luto a la memoria de Lily, ella hubiese adorado que se casaran pronto, pero comprendo que los deseos nuestros se vuelven pesados para los que se quedan.

—Mucho más pesados –observó el pastel.

 

Tomaron café y charlaron por horas, a Audrey no le importó el hecho de que su traslador saliera muy temprano ese día, se quedaron riendo, contando anécdotas de la torpe y adorable pelirroja, recordando lo genial que era estar a su lado.

 

Se observó a sí mismo en el espejo, su cabello castaño casi miel, sus ojos castaños y su rostro demacrado, había visto una fotografía vieja de su padre, verse así le hacía recordarlo a él, claro que su aspecto demacrado solía ser por ser un licántropo.

 

—Yo no soy un licántropo –le dijo a su reflejo –sin embargo una luna me ha destrozado por completo con el corto ciclo de vida que ha tenido –se burló amargo por su comentario.

 

Se acomodó la playera, negra que se ceñía un poco más a su cuerpo, no teniendo una pareja ni al tener interés en buscar a alguien ocasional, su tiempo libre lo ocupaba en entrenar con James, cuando éste no tenía citas.

 

Cerró los ojos, para recordar años atrás, la forma en la que las manos delicadas lo rodeaban desde atrás, y los suaves labios besaban sus omoplatos, la forma en que su vocecita suave le decía _Te amo,_ mientras recorría todo su torso, haciendo que su boca se secara y se girara hasta ella para llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor de una manera poco correcta. Pero que a ella tanto le gustaba.

 

Todo eso había quedado en el pasado; y por mucho que evocara el recuerdo para mantenerla vida, sólo dolía, su recuerdo dolía, porque a pesar de lo que Ginny dijera, él se sentía culpable, debió esperarla y decirle personalmente los cambios, pero no, no lo hizo, y por eso la perdió.

 

La clase se quedó callada, eran nuevos, así que conocían poco de su estricto y amargado carácter, ser considerado el mejor profesor iba acompañado de que lo calificaran como el más amargado.

 

—Profesor ¿qué tan segura es la Academia? –interrogó un chico.

—Demasiado segura –afirmó.

—Dicen que su novia murió en el examen final hace un par de años ¿siempre son así de peligrosos? –Teddy lo observó, su rostro era impasible e inocente.

 

oOo

 

Ted se recargó en la chimenea mientras veía el fuego consumir los maderos, su brazo estaba un poco impedido a causa del saco que tenía, cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento sin duda lo confundiría con su padre, claro que él ya había rebasado la edad de su padre cuando murió. Pero su atuendo era muy parecido al de Remus Lupin.

 

Suspiró y observó su copa antes de beber un poco, no tenía ánimo de nada, era un hombre de 48 años, cansado de dar clases y soportar reuniones como para todavía reunirse en casa con un montón de niños y adolescentes nuevos corriendo por el lugar.

 

Percibió un suave movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se giró lentamente, para quedarse petrificado, su cabello después de 20 años había cedido un poco y se había vuelto azul eléctrico.

 

La joven pelirroja avanzó lentamente, acariciando el sillón de cuero café, observando al lago, sin percatarse de la presencia del hombre, su corazón latió tan fuerte, su piel pálida y pecosa, su cabello un poco debajo del hombro y su cuerpo delgado y perfecto; la boca de Teddy se secó en ese momento.

 

—Lily –susurró haciendo que la mujer se detuviera y se girara lentamente a él.

 

Los ojos castaños y los labios gruesos lo sacaron de su error, la mujer no era Lily, sin embargo se parecía un poco a ella, viéndola de espaldas, podría serlo, pensó.

 

—Cariño, ya te he dicho que no le gusta que entren a su…

 

La joven y Ted voltearon a ver al hombre que entró a la habitación, observó a la pelirroja y después a Ted.

 

—Lo siento papá –se disculpó el chico –no pensé que estabas aquí, mamá no me lo mencionó -se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Papá? –interrogó confundida la mujer.

—En realidad es mi padrino –aclaró él –pero ha cuidado de mí y se ha encargado de mí por estos veinte años –admitió.

—Nunca me dijiste que vendrías acompañado –informó Ted sin quitar la vista de la chica.

—Claro, ella es Angie –sonrió –mi prometida, Angie, él es Ted Lupin, mi padrino.

—Es un placer –sonrió la chica y estrechó la mano del metamorfo.

—El placer es mío –sonrió –Arthur ¿y tu madre? –lo observó.

—Bueno, en el único lugar donde Audrey McLaggen va primero al poner un pie en Londres –sonrió –fui con ella a dejarle flores a mi madrina, es sólo que extravié a Angie y me aterré.

—Lo comprendo –admitió.

—Estás bebiendo –le quitó el whiskey de fuego y arrojó el líquido al fuego haciendo que viviera un poco más.

—Sólo una copa.

—Ya, claro –negó –al menos ya estás vestido y arreglado, nos esperan en la Madriguera.

— ¿Estás emocionado? –sonrió Ted.

—De conocer a mi padre –se burló –me hubiese gustado que mi madre jamás le dijera que me concibió –se encogió de hombros –pero no puedo hacer nada, ahora quiere hacerlo oficial, conocerme y que lleve el _magnífico_ apellido Malfoy –rodó los ojos –pero vamos.

—Claro.

 

El lugar era un mar de gente, haciendo que Teddy sonriera, desde hacía quince años ese lugar estaba más vivo que ningún otro, los hijos de Dominique y Scorpius lo abrazaron en cuanto lo vieron, el rubio le sonrió y observó al rubio que iba junto a la pelirroja y él, y por su rostro, sin duda también pensó lo mismo.

 

—Vaya, Art ¿todos ellos son tu familia? –le miró sorprendida.

—En realidad parecen más la tuya –bromeó él, haciendo reír a Ted.

—Pasen –ordenó así que los jóvenes hicieron caso –Arthur, él es tu hermano mayor, Hyperion Malfoy.

—Arthur McLaggen –lo saludó, haciendo que Scor observara a Teddy y éste se encogiera de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Dices que tu padre es mi padre ¿cierto?

—Al parecer mi madre se acostó con tu padre en un momento de su vida, y a pesar de que tenía un método muy seguro consumiendo pociones anticonceptivas se embarazó de mí.

— ¿Lily lo supo? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—Por supuesto que lo supo –gruñó Arthur McLaggen –ella es mi madrina, bueno, lo fue –hizo una mueca –tengo fotos donde ambos me cargan –señaló a Ted.

—Ella no sabía que Audrey y tu padre tuvieron una aventura, jamás lo supo.

—Pero nunca me dijo que Audrey estaba embarazada.

—Bueno, la vimos a los seis meses en la fiesta de Ken Whisp, parecía que se había tragado una pelota –rió y Arthur le miró entrecerrando los ojos –volvimos a vernos días antes del suceso, para bautizar a Arthur, después los vimos en Australia y… ella jamás volvió a ver a su adorable ahijado.

—Pero aún tengo el conejo que me regaló como una bonita reliquia –aclaró Arthur sonriendo.

—Bienvenido a la familia, supongo, y no, no te emociones, sólo somos adaptados –se burló Scor –todos ellos son familia de tu madrina.

—Ella es Angie –la presentó con su medio hermano –mi prometida, y la mejor Auror del Departamento en Norteamérica.

—Scorpius Malfoy –extendió la mano y ella la estrechó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Jamás tuvieron hijos? –interrogó sin quitar la vista de Ted.

— ¿Perdón? –frunció el ceño sin entender el metamorfo.

—Usted y la madrina de Art ¿jamás tuvieron hijos?

—Jamás –contestó incómodo.

—Aunque soborné a alguien para cambiarle el nombre a mi hijo a Arthur –se encogió de hombros Audrey llegando con una sonrisa.

—Madre ¿por qué mejor no uso el apellido de mi padrino? Es mejor que ser un Malfoy.

—Arthur –lo reprendió Audrey.

—Alguien tiene que hacer perdurar su apellido ¿no lo has pensado padrino? –Sonrió Arthur –ya no tendrás que criarme –rió divertido.

—Aun así tu padre es el idiota de Malfoy.

—Ya lo dijiste, es un idiota, tú no eres un idiota ¿o sí?

—Teddy –la mujer lo abrazó fuertemente –James me dijo que habías tenido un incidente ¿qué ocurrió? –Ted le sonrió a Ginevra, tenía 48 años y seguía llamándole Teddy, pero al fin, siempre iba a ser el Teddy de alguien, y que mejor que para la madre del amor de su vida.

—Un incidente –bramó Arthur enfadado –a este anciano casi le explota el corazón.

— ¿Eso es verdad? –inquirió preocupada.

—Domine dijo que ya estoy bien, confía en tu sobrina-nuera –sonrió divertido.

—Tienes que cuidarte, cariño.

—Tienes que cuidarte del estrés y dejar el alcohol, y no conforme con eso, sabes que tienes que seguirte tomando las pociones o tu corazón no resistirá –le recordó Arthur McLaggen, haciendo que Ted rodara los ojos –nada de alcohol, anciano, o podrías morir en una siesta que tanto le gustan a ustedes los viejos –le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo haré, lo he hecho, nadie se perdería la comida de Navidad Weasley –sonrió.

 

Hacía tiempo que él había dejado de concurrir a ese lugar tan seguido, pero seguía tranquilo porque todos seguían acudiendo a los abuelos Weasley que siempre los recibían felices, Lily no había vivido lo suficiente, pero al final, había hecho que una familia deshecha y disfuncional se volviera tan unida como solía serlo.

 

oOo

 

Ted dejó su saco sobre el perchero, le había costado convencer a Ken Whisp que le vendiera el chalet donde había tenido su primera vez con Lily pero lo consiguió al final, y ahí estaba, casi a finales de año, observó la luna iluminar el lago, suspiró y después de un trago, fue a la cama. Despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana, no tenía mucho dormido, pero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que se levantó y descalzo salió al lago, se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja en un suave camisón, aunque fuese demasiado tentadora la idea, no podría hacerle algo así a Arthur, y ella jamás sería Lily, el recuerdo provocaba un pulso acelerado, pero era sólo eso.

 

— ¿No tienes frío? –cuestionó mientras su cabello se volvía azul eléctrico.

—El frío es algo que no me importa –la suave voz lo dejó sorprendido, la chica se giró lentamente y le sonrió, Lily Luna Potter estaba frente a él –hola Teddy –sonrió dulce y encantadora, como recordaba –te he estado extrañando tanto –admitió.

—Lily –las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas –no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—He estado esperando por este momento durante veinte años –se acercó a él unos pasos –no puedes tocarme –se alejó con una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? –cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes lo que pasará, Teddy Lupin –le miró apenada.

—Siempre voy a elegirte sobre todo –la sujetó de los brazos, volviendo a ser ese chico de veintisiete años, la miró un instante para unir sus labios a los de ella, en un suave beso que había esperado por veinte años.

 

Arthur McLaggen entró a la habitación de su padrino; pese a que al hombre jamás le había gustado, era más de medio día y no lo habían visto, Edward Lupin era de las personas más organizadas que él conocía y por supuesto que le preocupaba.

 

Se detuvo frente a la cama, para verlo, Ted Lupin se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por los costados de su rostro, la quijada apretada y la forma de sus labios significaban frustración.

 

—Padrino –lo llamó consternado –oye –lo movió –viejo ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien –contestó amargo –en unos minutos voy.

—De acuerdo –observó sobre su hombro a su padrino que no se movió.

 

Ted se limpió las lágrimas y observó la imagen de Lily, mientras negaba abatido, que cruel de su parte jugar así con él.

 

_—Sin embargo –musitó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados cuando él cortó el beso –no es tu tiempo aún. Amor._

_—Pero…_

_—Shhh –colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre –sólo quería decirte que te sigo esperando. Y que aunque para ti pasen veinte años, al final se reducirán a nada, gracias por hacer de mi familia lo que es ahora, no importa cuán solo te sientes, siempre estoy ahí, junto a ti._

_—No quiero seguir sin ti –la sujetó de nuevo –te necesito, Lily…_

_—Hace años dejaste de necesitarme, Ted, regresa y ten la vida que mereces…_

_—La que tú merecías ¿por qué no huiste? –la pegó a su cuerpo._

_—En realidad lo hice, lo intenté –admitió –pero el lugar a donde intenté huir estaba protegido, así que reboté, la primera aparición que lograba sin dejar nada atrás, y reboté –lo estrujó fuerte –estaba aturdida, y pronto todo se apagó._

_—Todo fue mi culpa –se quejó._

_—Lo único que pude pensar fue agradecerte por hacerme feliz, aun lo hago –se alejó observando al amanecer sobre su hombro –tienes que volver, Ted._

_—No quiero, me rehúso a irme y dejarte atrás._

_—Yo fui quien te dejó atrás. Ve y dile a todos que les amo, dile a Arthur que lamento no haberlo conocido mejor, pero que me siento orgullosa, su novia es una linda chica –le guiñó un ojo a Teddy y lo besó –deberías aceptar su propuesta de brindarle su apellido, sería maravilloso –los ojos de Lily brillaron emocionados, como los recordaba, la sujetó de las mejillas y pegó su rostro al de ella cuando la comparación de su mirada vacía y extraviada lo golpeó._

_—Deja de torturarte y haz que la espera valga la pena, tonto –rió divertida y sus manos descendieron por su trasero, haciendo que los labios de Ted se colocaran en su cuello, todo eso se sentía tan real –dejarte morir no es la solución para estar juntos, así que no lo intentes de nuevo, tu madre está furiosa contigo por ello –le sonrió –y tu padre gruñe frustrado por heredarte ciertos patrones de conducta, pero todos estamos bien._

Teddy observó a la pareja sentada en la sala, le sonrieron amables, así que devolvió el gesto, había tenido a Lily un momento y eso curaba un poco su herida.


End file.
